Behind these broken mirrors
by Mrs.ClarkKent4
Summary: He lost her. Nothing he could do could save her, the one thing that mattered, that gave him peace and love. And he failed. Everything changed after her, and so when he is blessed with a second chance, he was going to give his all. Even if it took his life in return.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_God, help me_

_I've come undone, out of the light_

_of the sun_

The sky dulled. Vacant, inert, drained of all color as the clouds gathered over the city, obscuring the setting sun and appearing stars; a dark grey vast of nothing. The autumn air was warm against the ice that coursed through his body, numbing him long enough to make it back to the tower, up to the roof, away from _them_, because they kept him from _her._

He always found her up here, floating peacefully as the wind danced with that long red inferno of hers. He would quietly approach so as not to disturb the beauty as she bathed in the sun. Her crimson hair enchanted him as it curled and waved around her face and shoulders. He always longed to lose himself in her silky mane and promised himself to do so the second they were alone. His promise was broken… ripped away from his hands.

Gone.

Nightwing stumbled through the door and numbly stared at the deserted roof top before staggering forward, clutching his chest for dear life as the pain from his wounds became sharper and seeped deeper than they should have, right into his heart. The pain spread side by side with the ice and blood covering his torso and thighs. He couldn't bring himself to think of her blood on him, the stabbing sensation far too agonizing. He clutched his arms tighter.

His legs shook and he had to grab hold of the giant air conditioning unit to prevent himself from collapsing. Blood smudged against the metal and he pushed himself away, stumbling to the edge.

What was he doing? Nothing was here, nor will there ever be, not after today. So why was he so desperate to reach the roof, why did his eyes automatically scan the fading horizon for something he knew wouldn't be there? His heart faltered as hollowness settled in. How dare he allow hope, even the smallest fracture, fest inside. His falsified faith caused him to release a broken, pain-filled wail.

Gone.

Air left his body in ragged pants, his knees shaking dangerously. His whole body quivered, fighting the horrible pain that continued to slice at him, each cut deeper than the previous. Agony's blade twisted in his heart, tearing it apart as his soul screamed in denial.

Her blood was cold.

"Ah," he brokenly moaned, his legs finally giving out and dropping on his knees. Breathing became impossible and his vision blurred. He gripped the edge hard and his knuckles became white as the cuts on his hands opened a little more. The strangest sound escaped from his lips, a loud incomprehensible yelp that cracked and caused his shoulders to shake as he sucked in another ragged breath. Nightwing's eyes fell on his torn black gloved hands, seeing the red tint on his palms and fingers. He held her with these hands, hands that will never again have the honor of feeling her skin or hold her hand or play with her hair. Hands that will never again love her… cherish.

These same hands that had loved her just last night and this morning had furiously tried to stop the bleeding from the gaping hole in her stomach. He had whispered words of comfort and love to her as Raven poured everything she had into healing the girl they both loved so very much. But she continued to shiver and grew cold beneath him. And then the corners of her lips turned up the smallest fraction of a centimeter, offering up her last smile to him before those divine emerald eyes became glassy, empty, soulless...

Air wheezed in and out of Nightwing as he hunched forward, another heart wrenching sob escaping. His shoulders gave another lurch and his lip quivered, making his breathing sound even more pitiful and heartbreaking.

Nightwing had held her, staring uncomprehendingly at the sleeping angel. He did not move, or speak, vacantly staring into those lifeless eyes and gently closing her lids. Her body was limp in his arms. He hadn't seen the people of Jump gathering around, keeping a distance away from the five teenagers in the street. He hadn't heard their sudden cries of anguish, realizing something before him because he simply didn't want to believe. He hadn't noticed Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven drop to their knees, tears streaming down their face as their muffled cries rang out. The news reporter and camera on his face didn't even register nor did the sirens of an ambulance. After a while someone told Nightwing to remove himself from the body so they can take her away and so that he can discuss arrangements. He did not reply nor move. Finally, a deadened Cyborg and Beast boy walked over to him, reaching for her and Nightwing broke out of the ice. He covered her with his body, his arms vice tight around her until Raven had enough and pried him away with her energy. The second he lost contact with her he lost it, shouting and fighting viciously against Raven and Cyborg as Beast boy gathered the dead girl in his arms. They held his convulsing body down as he shrieked her name over and over in boiling rage. The people of Jump remained quiet, listening to the devastated, rueful cries of one of the strongest leaders to ever live.

The titans held Nightwing until the paramedics took her away and that strange numbness surfaced. They let him free and he ran to the tower. And for what?

He was breaking, every part of his being shattering into a million pieces. Loud, agonizing sobs filled the air around him and tears flowed down his face, dropping hard onto the cold concrete. Everything was ice now; no warmth existed. His tears mixed with his howls and his whole body shook with the memory of her falling from the sky and he wasn't there to catch her... just like...

Pain everywhere, blood dripping, tears, so cold, alone, she's gone, she's really gone, his love, his everything, all gone, his future, his soul's mate, his children's mother, his partner, his right hand, a sister, a god-daughter, a friend and dear teammate, a future wife, gone gone gone... And he couldn't save her.

Just like Mom and Dad.

"No. No, please God, no! Please!" He shouted, "NO!" Nightwing slammed his fist against the edge with each cry. He didn't feel his hands start to bleed from the pounding, didn't see that his nonstop river of tears had rid him of his mask, didn't hear his friends pull up, exiting the car and freezing in place. There was just pain. So much pain. How does he get rid of this? It didn't stop. Wouldn't. There's nothing left. Gulp in air, release the pain. Release.

His body convulsed as his thick, sore throat ached, his voice hoarse and he stared into the sky, his blue eyes bloodshot.

Blood.

Richard Grayson clenched his fist, the wind carrying a single tear over the edge of the tower.

"STARFIRE!"

xxx

_Two months ago…_

Dick moaned in annoyance as a stray beam of light escaped the dark drapes that hung over the wall length window shone right in his face. He flipped over in an attempt to escape the rays of morning and his naked body pressed against another. Reaching out his arm to pull the body closer, he entwined their legs and rested his head on her shoulder. A soft sweet giggle roused him and trailing fingers on his bare back gave him chills. "Haven't you slept in enough?"

Oh, crap, what time was it? Wait... is that her boob next to his mouth. He tilted his head slightly. Yup, that's a boob. She giggled again when his kisses started and playfully smacked him, "Oh, no. You had your fun last night, which is the reason why we are still in bed at noon."

He mumbled into her breast, shifting for more access.

"I would very much enjoy spending the remainder of the day in bed with you, but I would like to shower and you did not give me a chance to greet our friends last night. Seeing as you kidnapped me the second I walked in the door." Her chest rose with her laughing. Dick felt her fingers travel to the back of his neck, playing with his black hair. Instantly, all the loneliness he felt the past four days without her were gone and he marveled at the magic her fingers contained. When Starfire ran her fingers through your hair, it was as if no problems existed. After nearly two years together as a couple, Dick learned pretty fast that the best stress reliever was Star's fingers.

Of course he hasn't told anyone because if Beast boy and Cyborg found out they'd never let him live it down.

Wow, two years... in about four weeks. Dick had been planning this for the past two months, being so sly about it even Raven didn't know what he was going to do, or maybe she did and she's giving him the benefit of doubt. Which he didn't mind, so long as Star doesn't find out.

She wiggled from beneath him, rubbing places that made him groan out loud and she smirked. He grabbed her wrist and moved on top of her, aligning their bodies and began devouring her neck with kisses. Star's laugh was his second favorite sound in the world; first place belonged to her moan of pleasure that sent tingles down his spine which she just made as his morning wood nudged her. He watched her carefully as he pushed against her again, harder this time, and shivered when her hips went up to meet him.

He kissed his way down her neck, over her breast and back up, inwardly applauding himself as goose bumps rose on her skin. "Did you not get enough of the sex last night?" She breathed as his member nudged her again, slipping inside for the briefest time.

"It's never enough. I can never get enough of you. I want you, always."

Starfire smiled and rotated her hips against him, placing his hand against her right breast. "If this is your reaction to my being gone, then I shall make plans to be absent more often."

He stopped and glared at her, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Her voice dropped, becoming sultry. "Since you cannot get the enough."

Dick moved his hand between them, slipping his thumb to rub against her soft flesh. She gasped, arching her back. He smirked at her already wet entrance and played her a little more before pushing himself inside her. Star's mouth dropped open, a long throaty moan echoing around them. "And from what I'm hearing- and feeling -you didn't get enough either."

"Four hours of lovemaking isn't enough?" Her words ended with a lustful cry when he pulled back, leaving the tip inside, before thrusting back in. "Where did... you develop such... stamina-ahh..."

"I'm Nightwing."

She laughed, "That you are, but you are also my Richard."

"Say that again."

"My Richard."

"Again."

She laughed against his lips, "My Rich-Agh! Ohh, ahh…" she moaned as he pumped into her. She started to float and Dick seized the opportunity to angle her hips, taking her breast in his mouth. Her hands tugged at his black hair, her hips meeting his thrusts and he rejoiced in her singing of his name.

Oh, yeah, he was never going to get enough of this.

Dick will always want more; more of her kisses, more of her touches, more Starfire hugs, her kindness and caring soul, her patience and fire, her innocence and naughtiness, more of her smiles and laughter, her love, heart, he wanted all of it. He wanted Starfire, the heroic titan and Koriand'r, the Tamaranian warrior princess. All of it.

After all, he does love her.

As he lay limp in her arms, coming down from his climax, their anniversary popped back into his mind and his plans. Their bodies glistened with sweat, both panting lightly and he smirked at her bed head as she pushed him away, "That wasn't how I planned to start my day!"

"Would you have it any other way?"

"Yes! A shower first would have been pleasant." He rolled off her and laughed heartily when he saw her legs shaking and she wobbly walked into the bathroom.

"Okay there, Star?"

She glared at him, "I am feeling the jell-o like limbs."

"Wanna come back to bed?"

The door closing with a bang caused another laugh to erupt from Dick, Star's grumbling heard over the sound of the shower. "You are devious, Richard. I'm locking the door."

"Yeah like that can stop me," he answered. She started yelling in Tamaranian, trying to hold back a hysterical giggle when he yelled gibberish back at her.

"Have I told you I love you this morning?"

"No," he smiled, reaching over to the nightstand and opening the drawer. It was his nightstand and she didn't go through it, just as he didn't hers which made it a safe place to hide his gift. He pulled out the small blue box as she called out, "I love you, Richard!"

His smile widened and he opened the box, a sparkling diamond shining up at him, "I love you too, Star."

Xxx

_What am I waiting for?__  
__'Cause nothing stays the same__  
__Maybe it's time to change__  
__Maybe it's hopeless_

"Star!" Cyborg called out happily as he released a grumpy looking (or pretending to be grumpy) Raven and turned toward the alien princess who had just flown in. "Finally you show! Dick's being a dick and keeping you to himself, isn't he?" Star laughed and flew into his arms and he spun her in place. Beast boy jumped over the couch, quickly planting a kiss on Raven before jumping into Star's arms in puppy form. She giggled in delight and Cyborg smirked at Raven who rolled her eyes, floating back in for another hug.

The common door swished open and Nightwing walked in, running a hand through his damp hair. No matter what Star saw in the future, no way in hell was he letting it grow. He walked passed his team, ruffling Raven's hair and glaring at Beast boy when he licked Star's cheek. He reached for his coffee, turning to survey the room and smiled quietly to himself at the reuniting friends. The girls were only gone for four days for Bumblebee's engagement party and as soon as they left the tower felt lonely, sad even. That made the guys feel pathetic; they were men, they didn't get sad that their girls were gone without them...right? They ventured out, intent on a 'guy night' but the amount of female attention they received didn't sit well. Even Cyborg felt awkward. They ended up just going home and playing video games, Nightwing and Beast boy constantly checking their phones and Cyborg berating them.

It amazed Nightwing how close they've all grown to each other over the course of four years, how this strange little family meant everything to them. He couldn't believe he almost gave it all up.

Making the switch to Nightwing had been harder than he had initially believed. When he neared seventeen the idea started becoming more prominent. He had talked with Star for hours over the decision-they weren't a couple yet-and she always made sure he knew that she supported him in taking this step. His father, however, was not as supporting. Dick wondered if it was because Bruce still saw him as a kid, or maybe that he wasn't ready to let go of Robin. Either way, Bruce's words hurt:

How could he want to become Nightwing, a hero in his own right, out of Batman's 'shadow' and still remain in Robin's place as leader of the titans? For days that bugged him, echoing in his head till it started to make sense. He had to leave.

But how? Whether he liked it or not, he had grown close to his friends and so that little part in him that was solely Bruce started to devise a plan; if he distanced himself, it wouldn't hurt as much. If he became cold and separated toward the team they would want him out and he could go. Preparedness is what he called it. He hadn't really planned all the arguments and fights between him and his soon-to-be-ex team as they fought against his decision, but after a couple of weeks they gave up and he was glad. Until he started noticing something.

Starfire never said a word, having not spoken since he announced his resignation. She didn't smile, or laugh or even look his way. The second he walked in a room she would leave without acknowledging his presence at all. During battle she would help him if he needed it, but she was always so cold and blunt. Dick found himself seeking her out just to get her to speak to him. He couldn't stand the distance; it didn't feel right. When he finally had enough and confronted her about it she had practically slapped him with her words: "You are trying to weaken bonds so you can leave without struggle and I am helping you. I do not understand why you are trying to reconnect with me. I will not cry over you or argue; this is your choice to leave this family."

It had been the first time the word 'family' had been used to describe them.

The rest of the titans quickly followed her example and Robin found himself alone quite often. Even in battle, he would be alone for the majority of the time. They stopped talking to him along with the playing and joking and he hated it; every second he felt alone. He wasn't Bruce. He couldn't leave his family, but he had no idea how to mend the bonds.

Then one day a storm passed through, ugly and fierce and relentless for three days. No titan alarms sounded and the teens stayed indoors. The power went out, but even that wasn't enough to get the titans out of their rooms. Until a peculiar sound drifted throughout the silent tower, soft and low, absolutely mesmerizing. Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven met in the hall and looked at each other awkwardly till that noise sounded again.

They followed it into the common room, surprised to find Starfire sitting in front of the window, staring longingly at the rain and humming to herself. They all had been unnerved to see that she change into her _ki'la_ uniform, a coming-of-age royal uniform for worthy warriors; it was a gift from Galfore for her sixteenth birthday, but she never wore it because, well, she didn't feel ready for the uniform, but seeing her in it made the titans feel sorrowful as its presence meant something they weren't ready for; she was maturing, her innocence not as innocent as they had originally were made to believe and… she was growing up. They all were.

It was a leotard, like Raven, a radiant violet and tight, showing off the curvaceous body that she had developed. The front of her neckline dipped in a low V-shape, the bottom curve off her breast and cleavage exposed as well as the top part of her stomach. It stopped as it connected with a silver belt, also V-shaped, which hugged her waist and the top of her hips. A single green jewel was in the center of her belt and it sparkled majestically. Her metal gorget and arm bands were the same -except for the green jewel sitting in the center of her gorget- but her gloves and boots were sharper looking, silver and the heels in her boots were undeniably sexy. Actually, everything about her new outfit oozed sexiness. But that didn't stop the sorrow that accompanied the new uniform.

They entered quietly as her song came to a close and she turned to them. Silence. Then Beast boy stepped forward and asked her to sing again.

Before they knew it, they were laughing, joking and telling stories, reliving fun memories and taunting each other. They sat in a circle, eating all the junk food they could find with music playing in the background. When they fell asleep they did so connected; Beast boy in puppy form curled into Raven's stomach between her and Cyborg, her hand in his fur, her head next to Cyborg's arm. Starfire curled in on herself on the other side, holding Cyborg's hand, her long lashes casting shadows under her eyes and her crimson hair behind her. Robin had watched them quietly for a long moment before scooting next to Star and hugging her from behind.

He couldn't leave. He couldn't let go of his family.

Dick wasn't sure exactly what Bruce thought about that, though it couldn't have been bad because after Dick informed him, Bruce offered to help with the design of the suit and gear. Even Superman stopped by to give his word of advice and telling Dick of Nightwing, the Kryptonian warrior long ago.

When he returned from Gotham he was greeted by the entire network, smiles and laughter filling the tower as the Titans welcomed Nightwing as their leader. And when asked what his first mission as Nightwing was, Dick had grinned, strode over to Starfire and kissed her passionately. "Mission complete," he had whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

On his seventeenth birthday three weeks after, Jump City officially welcomed Nightwing.

Beast boy had made his move on Raven a few months after; he was recovering from a burn wound on his back and Raven had fretted nonstop. He woke up and planted one on her without a word and only mumbled for water afterwards before falling back to sleep. They had all been surprise to see her lying next to him as he slept and thought it was adorably funny.

Except Cyborg; he needed a girl.

Yes, this family meant everything to them. Even Batman saw it and respected them for it which was more than they could ever ask for from the Dark Knight. Nightwing leaned against the counter, listening as Star and Raven recalled the party to the guys. They laughed over an embarrassing picture of Kid Flash that Jinx took, their sabotage on Speedy's date, and the sexy lingerie Bee got, giggling as Nightwing, BB and Cyborg blushed.

Bee's engagement was the topic of gossip and girly giggles throughout the network. Everyone was excited, but it wasn't hard to see how nervous the guys were. Kid Flash purposely avoided Jinx the second marriage comes up as did Hot Spot to Argent and even Beast boy to Raven.

But Nightwing felt no apprehension whatsoever.

A smile formed on his lips as he thought back to the box.

"Why are you smiling?" Raven asked as she stirred her tea. BB and Cy were fighting over a game, Star ignoring them as she read a magazine with Silky sleeping on her stomach. "It wouldn't have something to do with a ring would it?"

Nightwing gaped at her and she smugly stared back, "Thought you could hide it from me, didn't you? Don't worry, I didn't read your mind. I saw you admiring it when you first brought it home. I'm guessing you had it specially made?"

He hung his head; and he wanted it to be a surprise, ha, funny. "Had to, her bolts will burn any other ring. My father helped me make it, created a new metal that will withstand them."

"Batman helped? Why does that sound so strange? I doubt he approves right now."

Nightwing nodded, "I know, he said we're too young. Eighteen isn't a right age to marry, but that doesn't mean I can't get engaged."

"Are you sure you want this?"

At that moment Star laughed, holding her stomach as Beast boy yelped. Cyborg had pulled his pants down and pointed at his Green Lantern boxers, joining Star in laughter. Nightwing felt that familiar look fall upon his face, full of love and commitment and by the twinkle in Raven's eyes he knew she saw it too. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love her. Then, now and forever."

Her soft hand cupped his cheek and she gave him one of her rarest smiles; sweet, loving and happy. At the sound of scuffling, Nightwing sighed and called out, "Hey, you guys want to go to the park?"

xxx

_Maybe I'm a dreamer  
Maybe I'm misunderstood  
Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should  
Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe I'm the only one  
Maybe I'm just out of touch  
Maybe I've just had enough_

Children ran around in the playground, their laughter blending into one chorus of innocence and joy. Parents watched them, talking amongst themselves and playing with the kids and guys ran up and down the park, throwing a football or kicking a soccer ball. Dogs joined in the fun, adding to the mirth.

It was rare to have some down time and any chance the titans got they took it. Besides, it was nice being out together and mingling with the city.

The people of Jump were used to seeing the teens stroll around and it always made them prideful when their titans humbled themselves that way, waving to children and playing with them, engaging in everyday conversation with adults and relaxing.

Beast boy chased the children in different animal forms, their giggling fueling his inner child. Raven conversed with mothers, Cyborg played football with the guys and Nightwing was teaching a group of young boys and girls self defense. He made a mental note of where everyone was and checked for Starfire who was laughing with a group of teenagers, mostly male. Nightwing sighed at their expressions. He couldn't exactly go over and be possessive; they haven't made their relationship public, but rumors have been circulating for years and it's not like it's a big secret either. Just because they don't come out and say 'We're dating' doesn't mean she's not his.

He looked at her one more time and saw her waving bye at the deflated teens, walking in Raven's direction. If he hadn't known her better he wouldn't have noticed the slight confusion on her face. Maybe someone said something she didn't understand? Minutes turned into an hour and then two. Nightwing was just praising the kids at their progress when Raven grabbed his shoulder, "Where's Starfire?"

He frowned, "I thought she was with you."

"She was never with me," Raven floated, sitting in an Indian position and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, her brothers were watching her, concerned. "Two blocks down. Pet store."

They quickly headed into the direction Raven pointed to, but as soon as they turned the corner of the street that Starfire was in Beast boy jolted to a stop and Cyborg bumped into him, "Yo, man, watch it!"

He didn't say a word.

"BB?" Raven snapped to attention and quickly turned to her boyfriend. He looked to be in deep concentration and thought and that alone was scary. But something about his face seemed out of place, but her searching eyes found nothing. Wait- did his fang get longer?

"Beast boy," Nightwing said firmly.

The changeling shook his head, sneezing. "Oh, sorry."

"What's wrong?"

Beast boy sneezed again, his eyes watering, "Just smelled something strange."

He was immediantly on high alert, "Strange how?"

"I don't know, just strange, like, like... how a room full of animals would smell."

"Maybe because there is a pet shop right over there?" Raven deadpanned and received a glare from her boyfriend.

"No. I mean wild animals, in the wild. For a second I thought I was in Africa or something. Memories, I guess."

Nightwing stayed quiet for a moment and then nodded, seeing the obvious awkwardness in the changeling's face. None of them liked to talk of their past, though they did once, to get secrets out of the way and gain trust. Starfire's was by far the worst and they all practically cried over her afterwards and wanted to bow to her every whim, but Beast boy's past always made Dick feel extra protective over the titan. What's an older brother to do?

Starfire was stock still when they found her, staring off into space. She didn't turn when they called her and it wasn't till Nightwing touched her arm did she blink and look up, swaying.

Nightwing quickly grabbed her, "Whoa, are you okay?"

"I am... dizzy. Richard," she frowned, "how did I end up here? Were we not in the park?"

"We were, but not you. I didn't even see you leave."

"But I didn't, I mean, I... I was just..."

He searched her face, "Cyborg."

"On it," he said, scanning away. They waited patiently and Star blinked a few more times, in time with the whining from the pups inside the store. They scratched at the glass, pressing their nose against the window as if trying to get to her. Beast boy put his hand on the glass, "Poor things. They're all worked up. Huh, all the animals are. I can feel them, they're all excited."

"Nothing's coming out unusual or unknown. She's fine."

Nightwing nodded, "They keep them locked up, B; they just have build up energy. C'mon Star, let's go home. Maybe you're just tired."

Raven waited for Beast boy to fall in place beside her and when he didn't she paused and turned back around. He stood in front of the shop, staring at nothing much like Star was. "Gar?"

"They're scared," he whispered, looking at the pups. "And... alert."

"Maybe Star scared them."

"No…" he shook his head. The pups whined and laid on their stomachs, reminding Raven of the pack bowing to alpha. So it was surprising when one of the bigger pups suddenly growled and jumped toward the window, his tiny claws slashing at Beast boy.

She grabbed his sleeve and tugged him toward her, "C'mon."

It was obvious that his mind was on something else. She looked at him sideways and sighed, "I didn't know you could sense them. Can you feel their energy, or is it more physical, like where they are?"

"My instincts sense them. Sometimes theirs overpower mine, and it's hard to remain… sane."

She slowly turned her head toward him, taking in his words. "I didn't know."

"Why do you think sometimes I stay by myself in my room? I have to take a breather. Star has to reign in, also. Did you know she's feline descent?" He grinned.

"Gar…do you want me to help? Keep the beast caged?"

He shook his head, "Nah, its fine. I'm still 'the boy' in my mind. But it's hard, really hard, to fight against your own instincts. It takes all my concentration not to give in to the animal. That's why I don't call on the beast; it's the strongest one against my mind."

"What would you happen if you gave into the... animal?"

Beast boy's eyes twinkled, "Then I would hunt my prey. I am part animal. I can't change who I am inside."

She didn't know what to make of that and opted to just nod and continue on their way. The walk home was... forced somewhat. Nightwing tried to press Starfire about what happened; it was suspicious and worrisome. But when she snapped at him and Beast boy also defended her, practically yelling at Dick that it was probably his fault by keeping her up so late, Nightwing left it alone. Because he was mad or hurt, Raven didn't know, but she did know that Starfire hardly ever snapped at any of them, Nightwing especially.

But she did, and the whole way home she glared at the ground. Beast boy flanked her, turning his hard stare on their leader whenever he tried to get close to Star.

The day only got weirder at home when the two titans behaving unusually started to become playful. They both laughed at everything and Beast boy changed into a puppy and tried to play with all of them. Raven humored him, tossing the ball back and forth while Nightwing and Cyborg watched a singing and dancing alien in the kitchen.

When the three titans came back from picking up take-out for dinner, groceries in their hands they were surprised to find the alien and changeling in deep sleep, curled around each other.

The next morning they were both complaining of a headache.

The day after that they were quiet.

Then they were back to normal, and acted as if nothing happened.

But… what did happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope I'll be your love, Be everything that you need_

The little girl ran. She could feel her legs start to ache from her quickening pace but she couldn't afford to slow down or rest. The man that had kidnapped her earlier today was still after her; it was a miracle she was even able to escape his house that he locked her up in, but the dark, empty streets were of no comfort either. She needed help, needed a hero, she needed-

Footsteps pounded behind her. His rough, sweaty hand swung out and knocked her down, her knees skidding against the gravel in the street as she cried out and screamed. His heavy weight prevented her from breathing and she screamed again in pain as he connected his fist with her face.

Blood started to trickle from where she had bitten her lip and he cut it open. Her vision started to blur and she knew that in a couple of seconds she'll surely lose consciousness. Then the weight was gone and she could breathe. A loud thud and a howl of pain later, the girl was in the arms of an orange skinned, blood-colored haired beauty. "Shh, dear one. You are safe now."

The little girl threw her arms around Starfire and cried into her neck while the alien gently smoothed down her hair. She pressed something in her ear, "Nightwing, I found her... no... he is bleeding at the temple and mouth, bruises appearing." She nodded, "Very well." She looked at the young one and smiled softly, her dazzling eyes shining. Kissing the girl's cheek, she said, "Your mother contacted us. I will take you to her and my friend Raven will heal your wounds, okay little one?"

"Victoria," she sniffled.

Starfire hugged the girl, "Victoria. Do not cry. Did this man violate you in any way? I will personally see to it that you receive justice."

At that Victoria cried a little more. Starfire gathered her in one arm, supporting her on her hips and grabbed the unconscious man by the shirt with the other. When she lifted off the ground and flew in the direction she came, she said, "I too, suffered at the hands of an evil being and my innocence was taken from me. I was young, like you. I understand. Believe me when I say that there is a man out there that will never hurt you and he will love you unconditionally and friends who will protect you from others. You mustn't let this night hinder you, dear Victoria. You are strong. You can overcome this."

The blonde eleven year old with wide green eyes smiled and hugged her hero tightly as the wind blew past them, listen to the alien's comforting words that floated around the little girl in a beautiful lullaby. Sirens and crying reached her ears as Starfire landed and dumped the man with the police. Immediantly, three males and one female surrounded them and Victoria shrunk back, but at Starfire's soothing hand and voice, she relaxed and allowed Raven to heal her before running to her mother.

Nightwing looked at the crying mother and back at Starfire, "I hope this didn't surface memories."

"Oh it did." She cocked her head when he blanched. "And do you know what I remember? Feeling alone and scared, thinking that I will never again smile or laugh, or feel love. Feeling so violated that I never wanted to be touched again," Star smiled and touched his cheek, "Then I met you. And I cannot let Victoria feel as I did. I want to visit her."

He stepped closer, "Can I come?"

"I had hoped you would."

A tug on his arm drew his attention away from Star and he turned to see Victoria looking at him with understanding.

Nightwing bent at the knees, coming to her level, "Starfire and I would like to come see you, is that okay?"

The little girl smiled with happiness and hugged him tightly and the rest of the titans, kissing Starfire on the cheek, before going with her mother and the police. Nightwing grabbed Star's hand and turned toward the team. "You guys go on home; I and Star will patrol tonight." Ignoring their cheers and hollers, he reached for his love's waist as she grinned widely before lifting them both in the air, pressing him against her body as she soared through the sky over the city.

He loved flying with her with the freedom and space and rush of the wind that came when she dropped him, but mainly because it was _her _blessing him with this feeling. His inner acrobat that was born in the circus always came out when she dropped him in the air and he entertained her with his flips and spins, laughing whenever she caught him. Flying always made him feel one with Star, something that only he got to experience. Sure she carries Cyborg, catches Beast boy, takes people away like today, but she never _flew_ with them. No, she gave that solely to him just like he only gave her his blue eyes. The night he revealed them to her had been the night he confessed his love, stating those three little words with so much emotion he was in tears. And it was also the night of their first love making.

Being like this with her was a dream come true.

Starfire flew onto the roof of the Beldera Hotel that looked over the city. Music drifted out of the top floor and Nightwing peeked in to see a wedding reception in progress, the rented hall covered in white and blue. The bride twirled in her gown, her husband beaming at her as he brought her toward him. Nightwing smiled at the scene as his imagination started to create a similar scenario, but with different characters; someday that will be him in a tux, friends and family smiling at them, Star in a beautiful white gown, his ring on her finger, his last name hers, Mrs. Richard Grayson...

"Richard?"

"Hmm," he said absently, his complete focus on the newlyweds.

"It is going to rain, I just saw lightening and-" she jumped at the crack of thunder, her eyes widening while she stiffened after the shock. Nightwing reached for her hands and tucked her in his arms.

"Star, do you think you'll ever get over thunder?"

"I do not believe so."

"Good, because I like being your safe haven." He held her, the music becoming slow and romantic. She turned her head at the whistles and coos.

"I have heard that song." She smiled, "Yes! Beast boy and Cyborg do the making fun of it all the time. Richard, dance with me!"

He laughed as she took a step back and did a single twirl in the air. When he heard the lyrics, he couldn't help but groan and winced when she swatted him on the shoulder, but when she started to sing along, her body swaying under his hands and her emerald eyes sparkling at him with so much love, the song held more meaning than he ever believed. She had him in a trance and her voice was his bind.

"...I'll love you more with every breath; truly, madly, deeply do. I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning..." she leaned in, singing softly in his ear as he gently swayed with her, breathing her in, "I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lie like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me..."

"And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish, send it to heaven. Then make you want to cry," Star gasped and look at him wide-eyed to which he only smirked and continued singing, "the tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers, in lonely hours. The tears devour you..." He looked her in the eye and she smiled, singing along with him.

"I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lie like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me..."

They danced into the next song, and the next, becoming oblivious to the music and focusing on each other. The music paused and Nightwing could hear the families' eager calls for cake. Star floated next to the skylight, gazing in. "That is the human wedding, yes?"

"Yes. It's beautiful huh?" He whispered, dazed from their dance. She really didn't know her hold over him as she nodded, not noticing his love-sick gaze.

"It is beautiful. I've never seen such decorations or heard so much laughter in a wedding."

"Is it different from Tamaran?" He doesn't really know anything about Tamaranian weddings, the vows they took or what they did after the ceremony. He hoped she would take care of that, after he asked of course.

_Three weeks...__  
_  
"Very. Your weddings are so... joyful. I can feel their love, even from here. My people unfortunately do not act this way at weddings, nor do we... love. We care and hold affection, but love is unthinkable. I did not understand why I felt so strongly about you, more than anyone I have ever met. On Tamaran, we have arranged marriages; there is no room for... love." She gazed at the bride with a deep longing and sorrow that immediantly made Nightwing move to comfort her, but something was bugging him that prevented his arms from moving.

"Um, Star? What are your thoughts about... marriage? I know your culture's ideas and conceptions, but I want to know yours."

"It is a political obligation to ensure the protection and peace of my people. I am a princess, I've been asked for my hand since I was born. I do not think of marriage on any other terms."

"Not even," he took a deep breath, "for us?"

His insides turned when she became as still as stone, setting his nerves on edge when her face became perfectly blank as she looked away, hiding her expression. It was a long second before she removed herself from his arms, giving him a stern look, "Richard, you are not..."

He sheepishly smiled, "Maybe. Of course not right now, but, someday I would... Star, I love you and I-"

"No."

Dick froze.

…No…?

Did… did he hear her right?

Wait, that can't be… he's… she didn't just… "What?"

"No," she repeated, not meeting his eyes. "I can't... I will not marry you."

He couldn't move.

Starfire stepped away from him, hugging her chest. "Marriage is not the same for me. I marry for political reasons; I cannot partake in an Earthly wedding."

"You don't want to marry me," he breathed.

"Richard, please. It is not what you're thinking. Marriage on my planet is very different. I am royal, if I marry you… so much responsibility of a planet that does not concern you will fall on your shoulders. I will not burden you. There are laws and the council and some will be outraged. I cannot bring you into a mess that does not concern you and possibly put Earth in a dangerous position. And also... I-I am alre-"

"Burden?" She flinched at his harsh tone, "Marriage isn't a burden, Star. And neither is your planet. You think I didn't think it through, that I somehow forgot you're a goddamn princess? I didn't forget about your rules and council and all that other shit; I had thought we could work through them. I know what I want and that's all of you, Star, including your responsibilities. I don't care about 'the burden.' I'll help you through it."

"You don't understand-"

"What the hell don't I understand?"

She glared, "The laws of Tamaran. I am not sure if we can even get married. It would do no good to keep it a secret, either. There are others who are asking for my hand."

"Tell them to fuck off."

"It's not that simple; there are treaties and political truces on the balance of any marriage of mine. I cannot just turn my back on the consequences that are sure to come out of marring you."

Nightwing shook his head, feeling anger, "Sounds to me like you're trying to find an excuse."

Her mouth dropped open in aghast, "How can you say that!?"

"Why else would you reject me? You love me, don't you? Or am I your plaything to fuck whenever you're in the mood?"

Star got in his face, her eyes glowing. "How dare you question my love."

"You just said Tamaranians don't know love; so how could you? Maybe this whole time this was just your way of relieving yourself from royal duties." He shook his head, throwing his hand up, "You're not there, Star. You're here, on Earth and that," he pointed toward the wedding, "is a symbol of love. Not a fucking burden. Unlike your planet's fucked up culture. When you're in love, you want to get married."

Her glare intensified, the space around them reflecting her green energy, "I do not _know_ love, Nightwing," she spat sarcastically. "You are just a playing that I like to do the fucking with." Star span on her heel and stalked away from him, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she did and Nightwing's eyes fell on her feet; when did she stop floating? The use of his hero name only served to aggravate him more which, honestly, didn't make any sense. He was mad at her, right, and she him? He shouldn't expect her to use his full name, especially after what he said about her. Then again…

Nightwing sighed and rubbed his face. "Star, wait."

She ignored him as she walked across the roof top, her arms crossing. He ran up to her and grabbed her hand which she just snatched away, "Star, please. I'm sorry. It's just that marriage is a big thing here and I hadn't expected you to say no. I thought, well I already... I..." He hung his head, thinking back to the blue box. What the hell was he going to do?

"What." She snapped.

"I…" Shaking his head, he took a breath and tried to find words, "I had… I…" _Fuck._

She didn't want to marry him.

Starfire said no.

To him.

What the hell was he going to do? What can he do?

_I love you… I want to marry you… why won't- how could you-?_

The pressure of her hand on his chest made him look up and meet her cautious eyes. She searched his face for a long moment, biting her lip before she blinked back tears, her face an expression of sorrow and guilt, "You were going to ask me." She concentrated, a lone tear falling out of the corner of her eye, "Our anniversary..."

He couldn't look at the guilt in her face and tried to turn away, but her lips on his prevented movement, "I am so sorry," she cried. "I long to marry you and be your wife, but I cannot. It is dangerous and I will not chance ruining our relationship. Please understand that I will not bring the wrath of my people upon you. I love you, Richard and I could not bear hurting you."

"Star," he whispered, rubbing her back, "how would you hurt me? And Tamaran isn't a problem, really."

She shook her head, kissing his neck, "You don't understand... Richard, I'm-"

Screaming. Nightwing swiveled and Star's bolts sparked to life as they both quickly scanned the area around them, their bodies dropping into attack position. There was no one on the roofs of the buildings around them or on theirs. It came from the street. Nightwing jumped on the edge, peering down, one hand behind his back filled with birdarangs ready to fire.

It was a view he didn't expect. Dogs, cats, birds- and rats? Komodo dragons? Wait, are those snakes?-ran down the street, barking, hissing, snapping and clawing. The animals were everywhere and the dogs' vicious growls and barks echoed the loudest. The few people in the street screamed and ran, and the dogs took off, their teeth bearing.

Star sprang into action, grabbing his arm and leaping over the building and Nightwing's heart stopped for a second; her flight-

A foot away from the ground, she twisted her body, shooting off horizontally, leaving a green trail of energy behind her. She scooped up an escaping couple, Nightwing grabbing their son and shot up toward the nearest building before taking off for the others on the street.

Once they gathered everyone on the roof Nightwing told her the plan; they couldn't let the animals leave this street. A German shepherd already took a bite out of his ankle and Star sported three scratches from a cat on her forearm. He quickly sent a signal to the tower as Starfire dropped him off at the corner and started circling the animals.

Her trail of green energy was enough to scare the bigger animals, keeping them in place while Nightwing and Animal Control, who just showed up, were keeping the smaller animals and reptiles from running off. The rest of the titans stepped out of the raven that materialized next to him, Beast boy already alert. He shifted into a lion and roared, freezing the dogs and cats while Raven separated them and placed them in their cages.

"What the hell happened?" Cyborg asked, picking up a wounded cat that hissed at him and swiped at his arm. He stepped back. "It's like the animals went ballistic."

"I told you," was all Beast Boy said when he shifted back, but his eyes and fangs were still animal looking. Starfire approached him, but within a few feet she became still once more. None of them noticed the shiver that ran through both the titans as she floated closer to him expressionless, her head cocking to the side nor did they see that Beast boy hunched over, his fingers digging into the ground.

Raven nodded her understanding, staring at the animals being locked up, "They were acting strange a few days ago, when we were here. Beast boy sensed an up roar before you sent the signal."

"Well, maybe- _whoa!"_ Cyborg yelled when a green lion jumped next to him, teeth bared and roared at the sky. Starfire floated above him, her hands clawed and her green eyes furious. They growled at each other, their faces hostile.

Nightwing latched onto Star's ankle and jerked her away from the lion when his giant paw lifted. It clawed at a black wall of magic and he turned on Raven, furious. The shock on her face was enough to deter him and he coward slightly, a low rumble in his chest. He shifted back, but was flat on his back against the street in the next second.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Nightwing yelled at him, "You were about to attack Starfire!"

The changeling looked startled and scared, shaking his head, "I didn't mean to, I got carried away. The animals- their instincts were too strong, I-I'm sorry!"

"Let him go, it was an accident." Raven said in monotone and raised her hand.

"Let him _go? _Did you s_ee_ him!?"

Beast boy shivered and a low menacing growl rumbled from within. At the same moment the cats in the cages started to yowl and hiss. Raven's hand glowed. "Let. Him. Go."

He scowled in her direction before getting in Beast boy's face, "Do that again and _I _will attack you." He pushed him into the ground and got up. The changeling was slightly shaking, breathing harder than usual as Nightwing turned and saw Star watching him passively, her face blank. "And you. You were going to take it. What's going on?"

She said nothing, her face perfectly blank.

"Starfire?" he said with clear frustration. "Answer me."

Well, she didn't disobey him, but it wasn't an answer he was expecting at all; actually, none of the titans could have predicted what she did next.

Starfire's face twisted cruelly, looking at Nightwing with such anger he froze. Suddenly, a burst of green energy shot from her hand at Beast boy. He jumped out of the way, his shivering intensifying while his fangs grew and his eyes became pure black. Nightwing grabbed her arms, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Beast boy, stand down!" At Cyborg's yell the two flinched. Starfire fell from her float, stumbling on her legs, that same confused expression on her face matching Beast boy's. They both locked eyes for a split second and gasped in a breath at the same time. The other three titans looked worriedly at each other before Nightwing stepped forward to touch her shoulder.

"Star?"

Her eyes glazed and she stepped away from them in confusion. She turned almost frantically, as if she didn't recognize where she was or who they were. Beast boy made the strangest sound, a cross between pain and anger, and Star started to breathe heavily, the two of them swaying dangerously on their feet before Beast boy moaned painfully. Without warning both breathed out harshly, their eyes rolling in the back of their head as they blacked out, falling on the floor and as the three conscious titans frantically checked their fallen teammates they failed to notice the trail of purple and green energy shoot off in the opposite direction.

xxx

_No longer the lost , No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive, If you show me the way  
Forever - and ever  
the scars will remain, I'm falling apart  
Leave me here forever in the dark _

Starfire woke with a headache. The lamp light burned her eyes and the sound of her own heart beat in her ears made her cringe in pain. How could her head hurt so much?

"Do you want painkillers?"

She turned at the voice, seeing Dick at the foot of the bed, in his uniform, mask off. She slowly shook her head, "What time is it?"

"Three."

"...in the morning?"

"Afternoon."

Her eyes went wide and she sat up. The hastiness of it sent her blood rushing and she fell back into the pillows with a gasp. Dick was still for a moment before crawling on the bed toward her.

"What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

She concentrated and sighed, defeated. "I cannot remember."

"Anything?"

"...I remember pizza, and Victor spitting out his piece it was a veggie slice."

He frowned, "Star, that was two days ago."

_"Two!?_ What happened to yesterday?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." He sighed, rubbing his hand against his face and thought for a moment. She waited patiently, feeling strangely guilty. Finally, he sighed again and spoke, "Well, every animal in Jump went berserk. It took us about three hours to get the all under control. They were fighting each other and trying to attack owners and children."

"That's horrible," she said, but regretted it as he casted a worried glance. "Where were we?"

"Me and you were dancing," he murmured. The smile she felt forming faltered when the guilt doubled at the sadness in his eyes. "Then we heard the animals and you flew us in. But, something happened, I guess, and you and Beast boy... remember?"

"I believe I am starting to; animals growling and I was scratched. That is all."

He nodded, "You and Beast boy started acting strange again. Out of nowhere you two became hostile and then the next it was like you didn't know who we were. Then you two passed out. Gar hasn't woken yet."

Star was shocked and afraid; what happened to her? "Have you found the cause?"

"We did test all night, we couldn't find anything. We scanned the streets up and down, even the animals and nothing, but whatever it is, we'll stop it. What worries me the most is the effect it has on you two." He waved his hand at her, "And the apparent fact that you can't remember several hours afterwards. What we do know is that it affects animals too and when you're around them it triggers something."

"Effects on me?" She squeaked. "What do you mean?"

Dick turned thoughtful, reminding her of a school teacher explaining the simplest thing to a student, "You're hostile. You snarl and glare and your eyes don't stop glowing. You don't let me touch you and your bolts sizzle more than your normal ones. Beast boy is the same."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and sat up. She wasn't wearing her uniform and instead grey warm ups and a white tank top covered her. Unwrapping the gauze on her forearm, she was surprised at the deep scratches and Dick caught her look, "The animals were vicious. That was from a cat."

Star traced the deep cuts; no way did such an animal make them. "How do you plan on finding the culprit?"

"I was hoping you and Gar could give us some insight, we're at a loss. There's no trace anything."

"I have no information."

They stayed quiet for a long moment. The silence around them thickened and she was painfully aware of the small distance between them and how they weren't touching. They always touched, even when they were mad they still shared brushes of physical contact. She lived off touch and he loved the contact. So why was he so far away? Did she disappoint him with her lack of memory, or was it more serious? Did she commit something so detestable while in this weird state that he couldn't be near her?

Starfire couldn't ask even though she was practically dying to. Whatever she probably did, it would come out later.

… Apparently now, "You... really don't remember last night?" He asked cautiously, fingering the cover with a nervousness that she didn't know he was capable of. She shook her head wearily as she watched this unnerving side of her love make its presence known. Dick took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "Okay. We need to talk about something."

At her nod, he spoke again, "Star, what do you think about marriage?"

She froze. Oh, how that word sent shivers of anger and fear down her spine. Why would he ask this? Did it have something to do with last night? His face fell slightly at her reaction, "Star..."

"Marriage is a partnership, a binding," she said carefully."Because of my royal standing, marriage holds more of a political hold than anything; there is no love. An And'r marriage ensures the protection and stability of my people."

"What do you mean? Is Tamaran being threatened? Do you have to marry a prince? Are your people in danger?"

"No, Tamaran is strong; it does not have any foes that are too great. It is more for peace between the people of Tamaran, much like your human kings and queens of different countries. And I would be given to a general; Kom would be given to a prince since she is the oldest, but I was given the throne so…" Starfire frowned.

Dick turned and stared into her eyes, their sapphire intensity clouding her brain and she found herself leaning in, but the sadness in his face made her pause, "Kori... what would you say if I... asked you to marry... me?"

At those words, the whole night came crashing back, scenes flashing at her as fast as lightening. The dancing, the arguing, their words, his sorrow, the animals, sudden anger... intense, boiling rage... hate...

Before she knew it hot tears streamed down her face as she shielded herself behind the red veil of her hair, "I remember."

"Star, please, why don't you want-"

"Of course I want it," she whispered, "I would want nothing more than to be yours more than I already am. But... Richard, do you promise to do the hearing of me?" She looked at him, "Promise that you will let me finish explaining before you leave."

Dick fought not to scoff at her words, "I'm not going to leave, Kori."

Giving him a disbelieving glance she settled back into the head board and folded her hands in her lap. "Royal marriages are much like your royal marriages here on Earth; they are done as an action of peace between countries and kingdoms, ensure treaties and to keep bloodlines pure. When I was born, my father immediantly started looking for a suitor once they saw my red hair and green eyes. I am considered a pureblood And'r, of course Kom was not, and so because I was going to take the throne I would be given to a prince. I spent much of my younger years before the Citadel mingling with young princes and children of nobles.

"When I turned nine of your years tension began between my father's kingdom and a sister one. I was then promised to Prince Karras to seal a peace treaty, but because I had not yet gone through transformation the wedding was to be post-pone until then."

Wait-

Dick stiffened.

Did he hear her right? Those emeralds looked at him with worry and fright and he knew he heard her words clearly, only serving to numb him further.

"You're engaged." How was he able to speak? How was he able to think at all at this moment?

"Was," she said sadly. "The Citadel took me soon after that. Tamaran believed me dead. The engagement was off and I think Kom was to be given to him if I had not escaped and rushed home. My marriage did not come up between the time of returning and getting taken again, but now that they know I am alive and here, I do not doubt that the engagement is still in existence."

"So you're basically cheating on your fiancé with me?" He laughed sarcastically. "That's great, Star. I feel the love."

She glared at her hands, "I asked you to let me finish."

"How do you expect me to stay quiet after hearing this? You're engaged to someone else!"

"I do not know if it is still intact, Dick, I am only trying to tell you-"

"Then shouldn't you have told me this before," he angrily replied, "before I went out of my way to fucking buy a ring and plan everything and spend hours worrying about what I was going to say and your response. Dammit, Star, why would you keep this from me?"

"And how was I to know?" She growled, her hands clawing in her lap, "We never spoke of this topic; you never mentioned wanting to take this step nor did you ask me what I thought of all this _before_hand." Her voice rose, "I do not know if Karras lives or not, but either way I am bound by Tamaranian law and it would start uproar if I were to marry you."

"So you care more about your planet than me?"

"No!" She shouted and Dick withheld the urge to gape at her ferocity, "No, of course not! It is not them that will be endangered, it is you! It is always you! Tamaran does not trust off worlders, it is a crime to touch me, punishable by death, and they cannot stand the fact that the only And'r left is spending her days with another race in another star system! They will deny our marriage, do everything to ensure you do not live to become my husband or prevent you from reproducing with me. They will kill you. They will force me back, threaten with war, demand pure And'r heirs to rule, demand my hand be given to a Tamaranian. You do not understand the lengths I have gone just to hide my affection for you. Galfore constantly checks, and I have to renew my stay, giving excuses just to remain here. Why do you think I stay in my room for hours on end when I am contacted? They want an heir and constantly persist on my return and I have to come up with the excuses to stay." Her eyes began to glow the lightest glow as she snarled; "I do all of this for you! YOU!"

"Well I want to marry you!"

"And I do not!" Her body shook. "I despise marriage! So many times have I been forced upon by suitors, constantly asking for me, stripping away my childhood, ensuring my sister's hate for me and limiting my freedom! I hate it! I don't want it!"  
"You don't want me?"

She sneered at his twisted smirk, his blue eyes ice, "You are ridiculous; selfish, conniving and egotistical."

"It would be a horror to marry me, wouldn't it? Maybe you should go back to Karras, since you already said yes to him. As a matter of fact, what the fuck are you still doing here!?"

"Maybe you should go to that Barbara you always visit while in Gotham. Perhaps she will give you what you want."

"I know she would."

Dick was flung up from the bed and into the ceiling before he could take a next breath. His legs dangled feebly in surprise and his chest started to ache from the fist pressing into him. His hands were holding her wrist, trying to relieve her pressure but she only pushed further as the blood rushed to his feet. Green glowing eyes dared him to fight.

"_Gyluka x'ham, de tuzh e'cha_! If that is how you feel, then perhaps I _should_ leave. X'hal forbid I should continue to 'cheat' and remain here." Her fist retreated and he fell back to the bed with a loud thump and a gasp and he watched her dumbly as she set her feet on the floor and walked to the door, pausing when she got there. She spared him a glance, her eyes angry and hurt as her hair fell slightly in her face. "I laugh at the Earth princesses and fairytales. They're perfect lives and happiness is far from the truth. I thought you would understand that." Her hand reached for the door.

He was silent as she left him without another word.

xxx

_Daylight dies  
Blackout the sky  
Does anyone care?  
Is anybody there?  
Take this life  
Empty inside  
I'm already dead  
I'll rise to fall again  
I can feel you falling away_

It had been hours since he'd seen her. The alarm sounded once and Cyborg quickly dismissed it as a whole-team mission and only sent Raven and Beast boy, himself included. As the three titans left, they gave Nightwing an accusing glance and he knew they already caught whiff of his and Starfire's fight; hell, they probably heard every word that they yelled at each other. He wasn't angry at them for their pointed looks and the annoyed huffs in his direction; he was the one that started this.

But why would she keep this from him? Who cares if her entire planet threatened him, didn't she see that he only cared for her? Didn't she realize that learning of her engagement to someone who wasn't him hurt in ways he never thought possible?

No, of course she didn't. All her worry was directed toward him, wanting to keep him safe. That made him feel somewhat pathetic; he could take care of himself, he didn't need his girlfriend doing it for him.

But even that wasn't true; Raven would do the same for Beast boy without a second thought, out of love. Star did it because she loved him.

God, he was an idiot.

Slowly making his way to the roof top he took a moment to go over the words said and felt a punch in the gut. The sensation doubled when he reached the top and saw his crimson angel sitting at the edge. She didn't turn as he approached and stayed quiet when he sat next to her.

Silence. The sun slowly retreated into the horizon, casting shades of red, orange and yellow across the land and water. He watched for a moment before shifting his eyes to her and waited as she tried to ignore and failed.

No words were spoken. Instead they traveled through the silence, their eyes expressing everything their words could not. Such hurtful things they said earlier, more words now could not redeem them.

So Dick did the only thing that could. Keeping their eyes locked, he leaned in till their lips met in the softest brush. The feel of her warm lips sent a jolt of electricity through him and he placed pressure again her mouth to reassure himself that she was still here with him and allowing him to kiss her which was a miracle in itself.

But the closed-mouth kisses weren't enough. Their mouths became hungrier as he grazed her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. She opened her mouth and their tongues locked in a battle. His hands found her hair and waist and he pulled her closer to him and she responded by sitting on his lap, her hands in his hair as he ran his thumb over the exposed part of her stomach. Star's hands gently pushed him down and wrapped the back of her ankles, around his legs.

They didn't make love, but merely touched and kissed, silently apologizing with their affection, until words became enough.

Starfire sighed and rolled off, lying on her side, Dick's arm around her, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." He whispered back.

"I don't want to leave."

"I never want that."

"You are not a toy."

"I love you more than anything."

"...I only want to keep you safe."

"I will fight to the death of that's what it takes to make you mine." He said with conviction.

"I know you will which is exactly why...I will not marry you." She whispered, fear creeping in her voice, "Death will result of this. Marriage is tainted for me, Richard. I am so sorry I cannot give you what you want. I want nothing more...than to be yours...but I cannot...I-"

Dick kissed her hair, rubbing her arm soothingly. "I understand. It just hurt, you know? I mean, I was so sure."

She turned her head toward him, those beautiful, clear emerald eyes filled with so much guilt and sorrow that it made Dick's heart catch. How could the universe be so cruel and taint such a beautiful thing for this gorgeous girl? "Did you really get a ring?"

"Yeah. Specially designed by Bruce and myself so that it will withstand your bolts."

If she was surprised about hearing of his father helping she didn't show it, "We do not exchange rings."

"No?"

She shook her head and smiled sadly, "We do not exchange anything. I would have probably been confused before realizing what you were doing."

"I don't understand." He murmured more to himself, "How could your planet keep you from being happy? Couldn't Galfore say anything?"

"You cannot change tradition that has been engraved in for thousands of years. Galfore is the one who advised me to keep low and refrain from communicating with Tamaran as little as possible." Star looked up at the sky, a thin piece of hair catching the breeze. "If we are found out then your life and possibly mine would be on the line. Not to mention Earth put in danger. I will not put you in that position."

"So what about your fiancé? Or fiancés?"

She almost smiled, "Only my kingdom know that I am still alive and here on Earth. And only Blackfire knows the exact location. If they do want to come for me then at least I will have time to prepare to reject them."

That gave him a thought, "So...we can't get married because of your laws...so what do you say about a promise?" At her confused look he turned on his side, resting his head in his hand, "A promise that our hearts belong to no one else. We are solely each other's and no other will come between us. I am yours and you are mine."

Her smile was small and shy, "I would say...that sounds glorious."

"Good because...I really want you to wear that ring. I made it for you, and it's a dream of mine to have it on your finger.

She fidgeted and thought. Dick felt cautious and on edge as if he was preparing himself to be rejected once more, "Would it be alright if I wore it as an _n'zhe_?"

A what? She giggled at his face and took off her gorget, "Do you have the ring?"

"Uh, hang on," he jumped up and ran to the room. He rummaged through the drawer and hastily made his way back. When he opened the door though, he crashed into Starfire and laughed, "Hi."

"Greetings," she smiled and her eyes locked on the box. He shifted his weight on his feet and looked sheepishly at her until her hands snaked out and grabbed the box, this insane nervousness aggravating him as he didn't know what to do next.

"This wasn't at all how I wanted to this," she said sadly, echoing his thoughts and opened it. Her gasp of wonder made his battered heart soar and tears sprang in her eyes as she gazed lovingly at the ring, "Oh Richard... it's beautiful..."

"It had to be, to be worthy of you… but I don't think that's possible," he chuckled.

She blessed him with a one of her brighter-than-the-sun smiles, her hand reaching up to her neck, catching his eye. Her smooth skin demanded to be covered in kisses as she removed the green jewel in the center of her gorget and, with great care, she made a thin laser with her energy and pointer finger and carved into the jewel. Once she was satisfied with the small trench in the jewel she placed the ring in, diamond facing up and molded the jewel around it to keep it in place. Dick was awed by the sparkling diamond surrounded by emerald. She snapped her gorget back on and closed her fist around the green jewel she cut out. Her fist glowed as she stuck her finger of her other hand in, twisting it one-hundred eighty degrees in her fisted hand.

When she opened her hand, the jewel had molded, resting as a small glistening ring in her palm. She grabbed his hand and placed it on his ring finger and Dick's heart leaped in joy. "You are mine, and I am yours." She said softly.

He had her on the bed in seconds and made love to her, slow and sensual, kissing every part of her glorious body and thanked God for giving him one of his angels. Dick sent her up to the stars several times, filling her deeply and completely as their voices harmonized. Afterwards they had lay in each other's arms and kissed for a while more as the stars appeared out the window.

She listened to his heart beat, "Do you think...maybe the reactions of the animals and mine and Garfield's are... mental?"

He tensed and tightened his arms, "We'll find out what it is, I promise you." After a few more minutes of silence, he had a question of his own, "Star? What would happen if your fiancé still wanted you?"

"I would fight to remain with you."

"You would?"

Her smile was hauntingly determined, "To my dying breath."

xxx

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there__  
__Become so tired, so much more aware…_ _Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? 'Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you._

It would be nice to say the next few days were peaceful and calm, that his promise to Star and hers in return was enough to lift the tension, but then he'd be lying to himself, and the team.

For the past few days the titans have been keeping tabs on the animals in Jump. Occasionally, there would be an attack from a group of dogs or cats, each case more and more gruesome. Once the animals were apprehended they had to be put down and their blood was extracted for testing. What shocked them all was finding an unknown compound in their blood, only to completely lose it within a two hour range. Then the strangest thing happened: the animals were changing.

Dogs had longer and sharper teeth, their bodies getting bigger and bigger while cats became miniature lions, but after those four hours they changed again to normal, weak and tired, the unknown compound completely vanishing from their bloodstream. Then they would slip into sleep and died.

Nothing the doctors could do could save them.

Beast boy and Starfire couldn't get near the animals. Every time they tried, they would start to sneeze, shake and snarl. Cyborg concluded that whatever it was, it was carried through scent and the two titans were forced to stay home and away from the infected animals. Nightwing and Cyborg attended many of the testing, unnerved by the way the time range slipped to five, then seven and now eight. The animals grew more and more vicious as their state lasted longer, their strength increasing as well as their sight and smell.

Two weeks passed and they still couldn't get a hook on the compound. So far they defined it as an anabolic steroid for the effect it had on muscle and bone growth and hormones released. The drug also seemed to make the animals mindless, solely instinctive and deadly. They were able to discover that it was released through the pores, changing the scent into something unknown and enhancing the instinctive, primitive side of animals while triggering it in Starfire and Beast boy who both had their own animal deep inside.

But where did it come from? What were these unknown compounds that created it? They weren't from Earth that was for sure. Dick went as far as contacting his father and asking for Poison Ivy's aroma composition. He sent Bruce the compound they discovered and he was promised to be contacted the second Bruce found something. He mentioned asking Clark about it, since it was definitely not from here. So that led to another question:

Who brought it?

Beast boy and Starfire rejected all testing on them, more for personal reasons than simply objection. When doctors kept pestering them though, they felt the wrath of Starfire, who hands Nightwing had to pry off a poor doctor's twisting wrist. The two had random moments of vagueness and attitude changes, their temper easily tampered with. It didn't help that they would find the two walking around aimlessly in the middle of the night and have no memory of it in the morning. They were rough during training and agitated when not kept busy.

One day, Beast boy was sitting behind the couch, having one of _those_ moments when Star walked in. He had watched her and something in his face made Dick huff in anger. He started to follow Star around, never touching or speaking and once even growled at Dick when he grabbed her hand.

So when Bruce called for him to come into Gotham for a charity event, Dick was overly relieved. Getting Star away from all this had to be a blessing in disguise.

They already had clothes at the mansion so there was no need for that. Changing Star's image with her hologram ring, he smiles kindly, "It's been a while since we've been in Gotham. Are you excited?"

She blinked and focused on his, "Oh… yes. I have missed Alfred."

"You miss Alfred or Alfred's cooking?" He smirked at her blush and she swatted his shoulder playfully. Putting his dark sunglasses and helmet on, he got on his black motorcycle and opened the underground tunnel. His communicator beeped. "Hey, 'Wing. Be careful and take care of her."

"Always," he murmured to Cyborg as Star tucked her hair away under her black helmet and sat behind him, not noticing him closing his eyes at the warmth of being between her legs. "Ready?"

"Richard… I feel strange."

Dick stiffened and looked back at her, "…Like what Star? We don't have to go; we could stay."

"No," she tightened her arms. "It's just… the air feels… heavy."

He looked at the sky. The dark clouds rumbled and a thick fog obscured his view. At the sight of the fog his hands clenched, his body automatically alert.

Why did that fog give him such bad vibes?

"Don't worry, Star. I'm with you. Always."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I can feel you falling away__  
__No longer the lost__  
__No longer the same__  
__And I can see you starting to break__  
__I'll keep you alive__  
__If you show me the way_

The effects were instantaneous. As soon as they left Jump Starfire was her normal self again; bubbly, sweet and simply…Starfire. Dick found himself laughing at her silliness; he hadn't realized the true extent of her personality change. It was comforting.

When they arrived at the mansion, Alfred had a change of clothes ready and informed Dick that he was needed down in the cave when Bruce returned. He was almost reluctant to leave Star now that she was fine. But the way Alfred had told him quietly, even though they were out of ear shot of Kori, and quickly changed the subject made him slightly anxious for his father's return.

After dinner, she retired to Dick's room, where she was staying as well, and slipped into the shower. Resisting the urge to follow her in, Dick made his way down to the cave. He heard the familiar sound of screeching tires and bats, headlights blinking into view. Waiting patiently, he leaned against the desk, arms crossed.

A dark figure climbed out of the batmobile, calmly walking passed Dick as the tank-like car locked itself up. "Dick."

"Bruce." He nodded, "You wanted to see me?"

"I have to have a reason to want to see my son?" He stoically replied and Dick detected sarcasm. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. What's up?"

"I have information about the compound."

Now, _there_ was the reason. "Don't get excited," Bruce deadpanned. "I'm not ready to disclose any information just yet. I was going to run a few things on Starfire before."

"That's not a good idea," Dick said cautiously. "She doesn't respond to tests very well."

Bruce ignored him and started to type on the computer. A strange jagged cut started at his elbow to his shoulder, and Dick could see a small line of pink. "Oh well. It has to be done."

"What happened to you?"

He paused in his furious typing, looking thoughtful. Finally, he simply said, "Catwoman."

"Ha! What happened? Did she catch you on one of your flings?"

"I'm never caught." He said and turned away. "I exposed her to that gas that's infecting Jump. She became…primitive."

Dick froze. Selina, too? "What happened?" He repeated.

"That gas of yours not only enhances the instinctive side, it dominates. The more exposed, the more the gas twists the mind into thinking it is nothing but animal. Selina offered to try it and almost clawed my face off." He regained that thoughtful look again. "Memory vanishes of domination and extreme weariness is an after effect. It seems to me that whoever made this wants mindless, ravage servants; Selina backed down when I enforced myself on her. She saw me as alpha."

"Garfield sees Star as alpha," Dick breathed. "He follows her everyway and gets mad when I get close."

Bruce nodded, "This is very dangerous. You would think this would affect humans as well, but we are completely immune. I had Clark sit in a room with the gas circulating through and he was also invulnerable. He and Green Lantern were able to recognize some of the compound as ingredients for a steroid used to enhance physical abilities, native to the Vegan system."

"We classified it as a steroid too. Wait…That's Star's system!"

His father took off his cowl, his expression unreadable. "That is where this conversation will stop. I need Starfire to run a few tests. If we can find an antidote to this, we can start looking for whoever brought it."

"What are you hiding from me?"

Again Bruce paused, but his face changed. A small frown settled on his lips and his eyes became downcast. Dick could do nothing but clench his fists in an effort not to demand answers. Why did he feel as if a big secret was hidden somewhere behind that cowl of his father's. "Dick, I need you to trust me."

xxx

"The snow is simply glorious!" Kori said excitedly. She pressed her face against the window of the limousine, her breath fogging up the glass. Small giggles would escape when snowflakes landed near her nose.

Bruce smiled at her from his seat across from them, readjusting his blue tie, "I've never seen someone so fascinated by frozen water."

"My planet does not have water," she said, her green eyes reflecting off the window. "I've ever seen such thing before coming here."

"Well we're happy to share something with you."

The limousine slowed and Dick lifted his head to see the paparazzi and lines of people waiting to get inside. This had to be his first time going to the Snowflake ball in New York, but at least Star was with him.

It had been two days since they been here. Bruce was just as lively as ever (cough) and Star seemed to be the only ray of sunshine in the mansion. Yesterday she spent hours with Alfred in the kitchen, cooking every dessert they could think of and swapping embarrassing stories while Bruce and Dick sat quietly at the island table, trying not to be seen. It was a tradition of their; whenever in Gotham, the kitchen was the place to find Star and Alfred. It was kind of sweet.

Bruce hadn't brought up the test or the gas so far to Star and ignored Dick's attempts at trying to get him to talk. He even went as far as encrypting the files in the computer so much that it would take hours for Dick to decode. And he didn't have time.

Going to balls and fundraisers weren't exactly his favorite thing to do. It wasn't that he didn't like helping; hell, he was giving his life every day just to give these people a safe street to walk on. What ruined these events was the vain publicity they received. The self-centered celebrities who try to look angelic when in truth they don't give a rat's ass annoyed him immensely and by the exasperated roll of the eyes from Bruce he knew he wasn't the only one. Kori really had no opinion on the paparazzi or celebrities; she just stayed quiet and at Dick's side or Bruce's. It was actually quite funny the first he brought Kori to one of these; the flashes camera's had confused her and she thought she was reaching for Dick's arm when in reality it was his father.

But she played it so well, merely laughing and waving, tightening her hand on him and he patted her back. She stayed with him till Dick showed up an hour later, finally untangling himself from the crowd. The papers had a fun-day, titling Kori as a saucy mistress, going for both father _and_ son. They had laughed so hard at that, even gaining a chuckle form Bruce. Kori would love to tease the paparazzi and reach for Bruce. Now she did it unconsciously, how a daughter would grab her father, and to tell you the truth… Dick thinks that Bruce might actually like it.

She ruffled her curly hair, fixing the pins that kept it from invading her left shoulder. The white slim evening dress she wore reached her toes, her silver shoes picking out. The diamond earrings dangled from her ears and sparkled across her smooth neck. Dick allowed his eyes to slip over her curved, the top of her thigh that peeked out of the long slit of her dress and the way her one-shouldered dress dipped on her cleavage. The hologram camouflaged her orange skin, giving her a less exotic tan, but beautiful nonetheless. Her hair was a dimmer red, but still flowed beautifully in waves down the side of her face and over her right shoulder. She had just recently discovered the wonders of makeup and even though Dick strongly believed she didn't need it, he had to admit, the slight smokiness of her green eyes were sexy. Was that glitter on her skin?

Bruce cleared his throat, "If you're done undressing her in your mind, I would like to exit the vehicle and get inside; Kori?"

She giggled as Dick's scowl. "You can do the undressing of me later," her hand ran up his knee, "and hopefully with your actual hands."

"I didn't need to hear that," Bruce shook his head. "Alright you hormonal teenagers, let's go."

The cameras flashed the instant the door opened. Bruce was the first one out, that cocky smirk already in place. Dick slowly followed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as his name started to be called out. He held his hand out, helping Kori to her feet. Irritation quickly battled with his politely bored façade when her name was shouted out with his.

_Smile, wave, smile, wave,_ he said to himself, keeping Kori close to his side as they made their way into the hall. Her eyes started to twinkle at the dark blue and white decorations, chandeliers sparkling above. Soft music filled the air and they made their way over to their reserved table. Bruce waved them forward and walked over to a group of men who cheered at his presence.

Kori was still dreamily looking around when they sat and he rubbed her hand, "I should bring you to these things more often."

"But you don't like them?"

"But you do."

She grinned and entwined their hands, "Such a romantic. Tell me, how long do you think you will last before you sweep me off my feet and into the back room, Mr. Grayson?"

"I think I'm a little more romantic than a back room, Kori," he playfully rolled his eyes, "and about ten minutes."

She released an intoxicating laugh and he chuckled with her, leaning in for a kiss. A sudden flash of a camera made him sigh and he pulled back. "Well, maybe longer, since we're being watched."

"Well, a father tries," Bruce said, sitting himself down beside Dick. Conversations reverberated around them and he leaned forward. "Kori if you start to feel strange you must tell me immediantly."

They both stiffened and Dick harshly whispered, "Don't tell me-"

"Vincent and Kyle over there just told me their pets are acting strange and Clarissa's son was just attacked by a dog so she's on her way to the hospital. I need to call Selina and tell her to go the cave. We can't leave yet, but even so, Kori."

She nodded, "I will inform you."

"Good." He stood and reached for his phone and walked away, "Selina…"

xxx

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see. There're secrets in this life, that I can't hide. Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find. Maybe it's too far away. Or maybe I'm just blind..._

Light, blinding and blurring. Too much. Noise pounding in my head. What is that sound? That cooing? And where is this pain coming from, near my eyes and chest; my hands.

It burns.

That scent; It's all around me, yet I can't find it. I like the smell. It makes me feel nice. Makes me feel...

Touch, who is touching me? I don't like this. Don't touch me. Familiar face, but I cannot remember you. Who are you? Get away, don't touch me! You do not carry the scent. I need to find the scent. I need to find_ it!_

Yes, it's male; a strong male. I like strong males. But where is he?

Presence behind me; no! Don't come near!

"Starfire..."

I know that voice. It is so masculine and warm, and makes me feel nice. Like the scent. Wait...the scent...No, pay attention to the voice, the voice is nicer...no...

_Don't touch me_.

"Star, please..."

"Dick, move."

Another male, bigger, darker. Movement. _Threat_. Overpower threat. Find scent.

"Bruce, wait-"

Attack.

xxx

_So hold me when I'm here. Right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared. And love me when I'm gone._

Dick was watching her the whole time. She was careful and cautious, never leaving his side. She shadowed his step and he gravitated toward her every movement. He would steady her when she swayed and she would grab hold of him when she needed an anchor. Kori was trying so hard to remain aware, but he could see her skin moist in concentration and the slight hitch in her step. They probably looked silly following each other around, but he couldn't care less. Star was in danger.

He just wished he knew from what.

She still smiled and chatted, even putting on a brave face when Barbara and Gordon came to sit at their table. Bruce was eyeing the way a certain waitress kept opening windows just as Dick was before his attention was diverted away by the flirting girl. She used every excuse to touch him and from the low menacing growl from Kori, he knew the gas was in effect. His Kori would've just brushed her off, allowing her feeble attempts at flirting with Dick humor her and then have her evil way with him back home.

Her growl had been the first sign.

Gordon had complained of the stuffy air and followed the now mysteriously disappeared waitress's lead and opened the curtain from the balcony beside their table. As soon as the breeze hit them Kori stiffened and Bruce and Dick sent her worried glances. She tried to smile but faltered when Barbara touched his hand again, laughing at some lame joke her father made, Kori abruptly stood and practically dragged Dick out of his chair and into the hallway where she searched for the nearest room unoccupied and unnoticed. She pushed him in and shut the door and had him against the wall in less than a second, almost ripping his pants in her haste to get them off.

She didn't say a word, or even look at him as she moved him once more, laying him flat on the desk in the corner of the room, pulling her dress up and his pants down. Completely dominating the situation, she took him in her without any foreplay, kissing and rode his brains out. It was frantic and needy and her purrs and growls were beyond exciting, but her lack of coherent words poked at him. The few words she said during coupling were missing and he couldn't ignore her lack of 'yes' or 'Richard' or 'more'...or 'harder'...faster...What was he saying?

Oh yeah; something's wrong. Right. Stop it, Dick. Something bad is going on here.

_Holy crap, she clenching me._

Her eyes are glowing. Her eyes never glow during sex. Starfire, stop. Wait, stop, please...

Almost an hour later, they returned to the table, Starfire blank and unruffled while Dick was dazed and having trouble regaining his breath. His hair was messed up and he was still awed over by her complete control over him. But at the same time he was hurt; she never made eye contact with him, never kissed him, and didn't even utter his name. The sex they just has felt meaningless, a heat-of-the-moment fuck that made him feel dirty. She purred when he grabbed her arms and he slowly rubbed his thumbs over her skin, earning him another purr.

_In heat..._

At the table though, she made it very clear he was hers, glaring at Barbara and leaving her hand in his lap. Dick was pretty sure there was a hickey forming on his neck for Barbara took one look at him and avoided his eyes, keeping her hands to herself.

Her possessiveness had been the second sign.

Bruce pulled her into a dance to get her away from the open air and it was comforting to see her regain her composure, looking confusing and worried. Dick saw them exchange a few words before she went to the restroom. When Bruce came to sit down he said quietly, "Heat. She's a cat right? Told her to splash water on her face. Works with Selina and me."

"Why does that sound _so_ gross?"

When Dick got his turn to dance with her, that mysterious waitress appeared, her black hair pulled in a bun, her black hugging her curvy body. She was tall and slim and had a certain air about her that yelled danger. Familiarity filtered through him and he found his attention constantly drawn to her, his body tensing as if he was expecting an attack any time soon. She never got close enough for Dick to see the details of her face, but he caught Bruce watch her and knew they would hack the cameras later.

The waitress walked by, keeping her face turned away and very subtly opened the other balcony. And disappeared.

Kori stiffened her eyes wide as she inhaled a deep breath. Blinking furiously, her body started to quiver and looked wildly around. They were in the middle of the dance floor and she shivered as bodies brushed past her before she pushed Dick away and escaped the crowd. He would've caught up to her if Barbara hadn't slinked up to him, taking those precious seconds to catch Kori away. He glowered at her and politely told her to pleasure herself with a pole.

Bruce was already waiting by the back door and they ran out to the ally way where they found Kori trying to climb the wall. Why doesn't she fly?

Can she fly?

She was searching for something, staring up at the night sky. When they approached she whipped around, growling and leaped sideways onto the dumpster to put distance between her and them, her eyes were hidden behind that green glow.

"Starfire," Dick said calmly, raising his hands, "It's me."

She paused, cocking her head to the side as he walked forward. "Baby, it's alright." Her body heat hit him in waves and he froze. How can he feel her here from this distance? Why was she so hot?

Growl.

"Star, please."

"Dick, move." Bruce said and pulled out a stunner. Her eyes flashed.

"Bruce wait-"

With a yowl she leaped. His father moved toward her and Dick could do nothing but silently watch as he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm, moving swiftly behind her and shot the stunner. She convulsed and gasped and Dick was there to catch her when she fell forward. He brushed her hair back, "We could've stopped her another way."

"She has no weakness other than emotion and I don't think you would appreciate my handing her her ass."

Dick snorted, "As if, she's a hell of a fighter."

"I'm Batman."

"Did you get anything on that waitress?"

"No one knows her. Not a name, no application or associates. Bumped into her; she didn't even flinch."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I make every one flinch."

Dick rolled his eyes as Bruce continues, "She had strange features. I implanted a tracker before she left. She kept whispering to herself and paused as if in a conversation. I doubt she's working alone."

"Strange features?"

Bruce's lips tightened and he glanced back at the building. "We should go."

"Strange features," Dick repeated, gritting his teeth. His father ignored his flare of anger and answered with two little words. One of them being Starfire. All anger vanished as his blood ran cold and the love of his life shivered, curling in his arms for warmth.

"_Blackfire."_

xxx

"I was hoping she would've escaped them."

"The drug disables a Tamaranian's ability to fly, draining our energy the way it does."

"In that case, she will die before she is mine. She holds more energy than you. The drug is drains her more and more each time."

"Oh relax," the girl shook her long black hair from her bun and loosened her shirt, "A part of her will die when she takes the lives of her _'friends_' during one of her rampages and you'll swoop in and be her hero to fall back on."

He looked into the ally from where they were perched on the roof across the street. "I do not like the way he touches her."

"Well, then will you do the honor of ending him? Or shall we let our little princess do it when the drug takes complete effect?" She smirked and sashayed over to him. Running her hands down his bare chest, she whispered in his ear. "You get Kori and I get the crown. She'll leave here mindless and completely at your will. And I will be ruler. We both win."

He turned his head and pressed his body against hers, "How can death hold so much beauty?"

Blackfire grinned, "What are you talking about? Death _is _beautiful."

xxx

Dick paced the cave as Bruce waited patiently, "Done brooding yet?"

"Why," he said angrily, "It's been so long since we last saw her. What purpose would she have coming back _now?_"

"Evil doesn't need a purpose, Dick."

"She shouldn't be here!" He shouted.

Bruce sighed and called out, "Is it ready?"

"Yeah, had to double up on my mask though, that stuff is strong." Selina coughed as she walked up and out of the darkness in jeans and black tank top. "Your friends called while you were out, Dick. Everything has been normal since you two left. Seems like whatever it was, it followed you here."

Dick closed his eyes and leaned against the computer to support himself. _It is Blackfire…_ The two quietly talked while Dick went through every scenario of confrontation in his head, trying to find any possible idea of why she would be here. He could sit here till the end of the world coming up with reasons. A bark of laugh erupted from him; maybe she wanted the end of the world?

No; of Starfire's world.

His stomach clenched. "What's ready?"

"Dick, you should re-"

"What's. Ready."

Bruce's face became hard and he stoically replied, "Starfire's test. I want to see the exact effects of the gas on her directly."

"No."

"Dick-"

"NO!" he shouted, turning on them in a fury. "She's been out for the last fucking eighteen hours; she will not be doing _any_ test! If this gas that Blackfire made is possibly messing with her mind, or killing her, or turning her into something else, why the _fuck_ would you want to put her _directly_ in it!?"

"Because we have to see how much hold it has over me and if I can fight it off." A low voice said behind him, sounding far too sad and hopeless than it should have. He whipped around to see Starfire in her blue tank top and grey warm ups, her hair loose around her defeated face. Her shoulders slumped and her walk was slow and forced. She looked only at Bruce, ignoring Dick, "I will do it."

"No, you won't. I won't let you."

"Richard," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Please, don't."

Her whisper echoed around the cave, "Star…"

"I remember the state. I was so angry. And when you touched me…" she took a deep breath, "I wanted nothing more than to break you."

Selina gasped and stepped forward, but Bruce grabbed her arm, "You wanted to break him? But didn't you recognize him? You paused for a second when you could have attacked."

She nodded, "Some part of me did, but not all. I heard his voice and I felt something inside me hesitate and…fight off the drug. But when Richard started to come closer it triggered my defense and that was when I suppose, I…lost my mind." She whispered.

"Then that's what we're testing. You both leave here in two days. Go change and come back down. We start now."

xxx

_HOPELESS, I'm falling down. FILTHY I can't wake up. I cannot hold on, I will not let go. WORTHLESS, It's over now. GUILTY, there's no way out. I cannot hold on. I will not let go_

Starfire returned in an all white leotard, designed to gather solar rays when exposed to the sun. Why Bruce had one of these that perfectly fit her, Dick didn't want to know. The possibilities put him more on edge.

Bruce led them to the second floor of the cave where a lone figure stood, his broad back obscured by a red cape. What the hell was Superman doing here? He said nothing though as the group walked in, sending Starfire a reassuring smile. "Your highness, I am Kal-El of the planet Krypton."

"I have heard of your planet. Such tragedy; your people were known throughout the universe for their intelligence and kind nature."

"Thank you, Princess Koriand'r."

"Please," she said softly, smiling back at him, "call me Kori."

"Alright Starfire, I need you to put these on; your knees, chest, temples, elbows, wrists and ankles." Bruce said as Selina handed her small circular disks with blinking blue lights. Dick stepped forward and took them from her, helping Star as she attached the discs to her skin. The blinking ceased when they touched her. When she nodded that she had them all on, Selina pressed a button and lights turned on further away, Dick's anger resurfaced.

"You're putting her in a glass _cage!?"_

"It's not glass. It's made of silica nano-wires and tungsten. Those red lights on top will also drain any excess energy she releases thus; she will be weak enough not to break through." He placed his hand against a pad on the desk and a door retracted, allowing entrance in the clear box. "I need you to take off your gorget and gloves. Selina will take them. When you go in, sit on the floor."

"This is ridiculous," Dick grumbled as Starfire made her way in and planted herself comfortably in the center. "What exactly are you testing for?"

"We need to see the extent of control this gas has on her, how much it increases her abilities and if they render any unnatural ones. She didn't fly yesterday; the drug probably prevents her. We also need to see if she can break out of it herself or if she recognizes you enough to knock her out. If you're willing to go in there."

"I'm more than willing."

"Clark is here if anything goes wrong. He'll detain her if she becomes too much." At his words, Starfire blanched and Superman gave her another sympathetic smile. "I trust you to keep your head."

"And you don't trust her?" He threw his hands up, "Hell, what if everything goes wrong and we all end up dead on the floor."

"Dick," reproached Selina. She walked up to the box and put her hand on the clear wall as Starfire fought to keep her lip from quivering, "It's alright honey. You know, I can sense the kitten in you, the tiny thing it is. You'll be alright."

The alien girl laughed out a sob.

Bruce returned Dick's hard stare, "Back when the titans formed I took extra precaution; your teams' powers were unusual so I had to devise several plans to take them all down if need be."

"So you were the one that hacked my files," he said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "I planted that virus in your computer as pay back. Selina, you remember don't you? All those porn sites that kept popping up?"

She blushed and looked away as Superman chuckled. It died though when Bruce's hard eyes started to glare, "I created a collar for Starfire that will drain her of energy, much like the red lights up there. It is similar to what I had planned for Superman only it doesn't contain Kryptonite. If she loses herself, Clark will snap it on her. I'm going to ease the gas in. Those devices are measuring everything, Starfire; your energy levels, heart rate, brainwaves, breathing rate and the hormones released. The gas that is going to fill the air in there is not the actual one, since we don't have the all the exact compounds, but its damn close. Just relax and don't fight it."

"I am a warrior; I fight everything." She said softly and closed her eyes.

Minutes passed and sweat started to collect on Dick's forehead. The air inside the cage looked clear enough, except for the dainty wisps of smoky tendrils that could only be seen when Star opened her eyes, which wasn't often.

She seemed to sense his nervousness and scooted forward, placing her hand on the wall. He eagerly went forward and put his hand over hers. The wall was warm from her touch and eventually it became too hot for his skin. When he pulled away she gave him a wobbly smile and the guilt wasn't lost. She settled back and watched her hands. Her heart rate was the only noise in the cave and as it slowly increased, she started to struggle for breath. Her hands fisted and reopened only to fist again and he could see the slight tremor in her shoulders becoming more and more conspicuous. Within six minutes her whole frame was shaking and her heart rate increased three times its original pace.

Dick stilled as she slowly opened her eyes, a green glow reflecting off the clear walls. Bruce pressed a few more buttons and he turned to see her energy levels; they had doubled. Her temperature spiked as did her hormones, secreting massive amounts of adrenaline and testosterone. Starfire started to growl her head falling forward as she supported her weight on her arms. Bruce increased the levels of gas in the cage and Dick's breathing became heavy when Starfire sucked in a gasp and hunched forward. Ah, who cares if he burns off his fingers; placing both hands against the wall he called to her and with great effort she lifted her head, her face a mask of pain and anger. She's fighting it, he could see the struggle in the twitching of her lips and eyes. She moaned and dropped her head, nodding when Dick asked if she could hear him. He turned toward Bruce.

"I'm going in."

"NO!" Starfire screamed. They all turned to see her against the wall, glaring at him. "Don't!"

"Starfire, I'm not-"

She lifted her fist and swiftly slammed it on the wall, the loud thud bouncing off the walls. The force of her blow made Superman's eyebrows shoot up. "No." She growled at him.

"Listen to her," Selina said, stepping forward and touching his shoulder. Again, her fist raised and pounded and she growled menacingly at Selina who shrunk back in shock.

"She's possessive of you," Clark observed. "Like a mate. But why is she so aggressive about it?"

Dick moved forward, shrugging off Selina's hand, "Starfire?"

Panting, she shook her head. After a minute more of her rough breathing, the tremors ceased, but she didn't look up. Clark, Selina and Dick all looked uneasily at each other. Did she fight it? Was it over?

"Starfire?" Her head twitched, her hair covering her face and he froze. Did she recognize him? She said his voice reached her. "Starfire, it's okay." He placed his forehead against the glass.

And jumped back as she threw her body at him, pounding away at the wall that shook at her blows. She roared with such rage it paralyzed him with fear, her glowing eyes shining brighter than he's ever seen. Her voice carried sounding more and more animal-like with every growl, like a lioness, a cougar, and a jaguar all mixed in one. Her hair started to float on its own, blazing down her back.

He regained his composure and placed both hands on the wall, "Starfire, listen to me you have to fight it." Another pound. "You can't let Blackfire win, fight it!"

Superman stepped forward and Selina quickly grabbed Dick's shoulder, hauling him back when the glass started to crack. "I thought you said it would keep her in?" He yelled.

"It would withstand her strength, but her energy is building way too fast." His father's eyes scanned the computer screen. "Her energy's too great for the lights to absorb. The part that I didn't want to tell you about the drug was that when Starfire is exposed, because her instincts are in overdrive, her energy starts to build faster than she can release it. It's a defense mechanism. Those animals died because the drug drained them of everything. But because Starfire is constantly creating more and more energy the drug stays in her system. That is why she had those moments of relapse even when she wasn't out. Beast boy acts the way he does because he can still sense it in her."

"So it's _in _her? But if it's living off her energy-"

"It's burning her from the inside out."

His yell of denial was drowned out by her shriek. All attention was focused on her as she threw herself once more against the wall, the wall glowing green, then red as it melted along the cracks. One more hit and she'll get out.

Bruce handed Superman the collar and Dick looked at him in horror, "She's already losing energy and you want to drain her _more!?_ You're insane! You're not doing this!"

"If she doesn't pass out soon she will not stop till the drug is completely out of her system. That is why those animals died and so will she if we don't knock her out."

"You'll kill her either way!"

"Blackfire wants her dead. I want to help. We can find an antidote if I extract her blood with the drug and work on it, reversing its effects. Now you will calm yourself and let me think or get the hell out of here."

"Fuck you!"

"Watch out!" Selina cried, pushing them aside as a hot green beam shot out. It hit the other side of the cave, a piece of rock falling into the unknown at the bottom. Her body was limp on them and Bruce turned her over, staring hard at the large burn on her side. She hissed at the burn but was otherwise unharmed until the gas was released and her body shivered as her pupils dilated. She hissed and leaped back, slinking behind a now glowing, feral looking orange girl. Bruce cursed under his breath.

Starfire's face twisted and Selina bowed at her feet. Just like Beast boy.

Superman grabbed her arm and she responded by flipping him over her body and tossing him in the air. He simply slowed to a float and shot towards her. But warrior Starfire didn't understand he was trying to help, nor did she seem to remember that she couldn't fly as she leaped towards him. Luckily he caught her before she fell and threw her where Dick was. She landed gracefully on her feet, not seeing her love there staring uncomprehendingly at her.

"Stop!" She turned on him, growling. "I know you can hear me in there. Please."

He didn't even see her swipe at him until he sported three long scratches on his chest. Superman grabbed her before she could take another swing at him. Dick didn't even defend himself. Could he? How can he lift his hands against her? He was hopeless in this situation. The computer started to beep frantically and Dick turned to see her levels spiking and when she leaped onto Superman's back they dropped dangerously low. She suddenly stopped as Superman threw her off, allowing herself to be thrown over the second floor. But she couldn't fly.

Dick had his grappling hook out and was over the edge faster than he'd ever done in his life. When he caught her he heaved a sigh of relief and pressed the button on his handle that shot him up. As soon as he lifted her over, Superman snapped the collar on and stepped back.

Her eyes were closed. The screen still indicated that her levels were low; maybe she already passed out? He leaned in to take a look at the collar, but the hand around his neck prevented further movement. He couldn't breathe and the bones in his neck started creaking in protest. What was this sharp pain? Her nails? In his skin? Was that blood he felt?

Starfire was choking him. She was going to snap his neck.

Then it was gone and she was thrashing against Superman's chest, her arms flaying widely as she tried to escape his choke hold. He lifted into the air, gravity pushing her throat against him as her body became taunt, then limp before he picked her up bridal style. Looking at Bruce expectantly, he nodded. Then was gone.

"W-where is he taking her?"

"Above the cloud line; She needs sun."

"The collar..."

"He knows how to deactivate it."

Dick numbly nodded. He turned to see Selina asleep in Bruce's arms, her arms tied. "You knew she would crack like that. You knew the drug was killing her."

"All drugs kill."

"But you knew the seriousness of it. She's been exposed to it so many times. We have no idea how much of this stuff Blackfire has and we're here wasting time on test!"

"You can't expect to solve every problem within a few days, Dick. Everything takes time."

"We don't have time!" He shouted. "She's running out of time! Her demonic sister is out to get her and you're going to sit here and talk about keeping a cool head? I don't need your help! The titans will figure this out _and_ take her down without you." He turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I need to save Starfire."

xxx

_There is nothing left inside, but I am wide awake. I can hear the devil call my name_

Anger; intense, rueful anger… She wanted blood, seas of it. Red had clouded her vision and she wanted nothing more than to bathe in its crimson glory. But something started to ache, in her chest? Her head? What is that strange feel?

Pain… make it go away…

Make it all go away…

"Starfire…"

She tried to turn toward the voice, "…wake up…"

_I can't._

"Star, you have to get up…can go home."

Home… "C'mon... Raven's here to take us home"

Touch. On her arm.

_Pain, blistering searing heat…_

Her body lurched away.

Don't touch me. Don't touch me!

A fire burned within her, hot and full of rage. It clawed at her heart and licked her insides and grew hotter where there was touch. Defend, fight, get rid of the threat. _Get rid of it!_

Her hand lashed out and she grabbed hold of something as her body sprang forward. Red hair fell into her eyes as she glared murderously at the attacker. Wide blue eyes locked with hers, a body lying limp beneath her hand.

Something flicked beside her and she froze as a black tendril slithered around her neck. "Do not make me do this, Star." Raven said calmly.

Her eyes flashed to the other side of her, seeing Superman's eyes glow red with lasers ready to shoot at her and Bruce in his uniform, cowl on, a strange device in his hand. "Move and I'll poison you."

And finally, she looked down. Her fingernails were digging into skin, beads of blood appearing. His face was white, out of fear or loss of blood circulation she wasn't sure, and he made no move to stop her. Why was this so familiar? Why did the feel of his life at the mercy of her hand give her the "déjà vu?"

Then she remembered.

With a cry of anguish she jumped back, tears already streaming down her face. Nightwing sat up and reached for her, "No. Star, shh, please."

What had she almost done?

A small bead of blood ran down her fingertip.

She pushed him away, running past the heroes and threw the balcony door open. She doubted she could fly, but she had to get out of here. She had to. There was no way could she stay and face him. No.

What had she almost done?

A grappling hook wrapped around her, pinning her arms and legs against her body before she could leap onto the rail. "No! Let go of me! I can't! Let me go, please!" She cried. She'd almost done it, wanted to do, still did. The fire was still there, feeding the warrior within, exciting her, telling her bittersweet lies dipped in blood. She wanted it. She could smell the fear rolling off those around her as she trembled and tried to flee. The warrior called out to her, begging for release, for dominance and she screamed at her, but her coos only became more demanding. The warrior started to laugh at her struggle to keep her locked up, but the warrior grew strong. For too long has the warrior been caged in the very depths of her being, but the drug reawakened it and now it's loose. And it loves it. And now the warrior started to promise: _with time, I will vanquish with time…I will rule_

Nightwing ignored her thrashing and plastered himself against her, whispering into her ear as she continued to sob and plead. Her sobs were cut off by a fit of coughing and she started to choke. He forcibly patted her back and made a strange sound when her cough sent blood splattering on the floor. It dripped from her mouth and nose and she could faintly hear Bruce and Clark's voice, the words 'energy' and 'burning' echoing in her head.; energy burning? Burning inside…burning her. She felt Nightwing yell something and the cool touch of Raven's hand on her head. Her body became heavy and she struggled to breath.

"No. No, no…_please._ Please, let me go."

xxx

Star was sleeping peacefully when Superman delivered her to Dick. He called Raven up as soon as he left the cave; it was too dangerous and risky to drive. Raven was worried about transporting them back with Starfire in that state and attempted to wake her up. When Star had him at her mercy again Dick felt that familiar submission fall upon him; he would let her do it. He wouldn't fight. After she regained herself and coughed up blood, scaring all of them, Raven placed a sleep spell on the alien and quickly healed the damage inside. She had said nothing when they made it back to the tower and only when they were alone (while changing Star) did she yell at him for being so stupid and not stopping her. When he asked her "If it was Beast boy, would you stop him?" she grew quiet and didn't speak for the rest of the day.

The titans were outraged after Dick informed them of everything that had happened the past four days. He told them of the drug, Blackfire, Star's energy spikes and build up, her inability to distinguish friend and foe and the test Bruce did on her.

Beast boy also had some recollection of his own. He was able to get a hold on the scent, recognizing it as very similar to Star's only more concentrated; Cyborg had run analysis with both the compound and Star's dna; there was a match.

Blackfire combined her dna with the drug.

Raven had put a spell on Beast boy that caged the animal from within that will hopefully give him time to get away when he felt the drug working on him. But the same couldn't be done for Starfire. She was exposed to too much.

They showed Dick the various camera footage from around the city where trails of purple and green energy were seen. The titans tried all that they can at getting a clear view of Blackfire's accomplice, but there was no luck. They could never see them, just their disappearing trails. Dick almost threw the computer when they caught sight of that purple trail behind them the first day all this started.

They were _so_ close.

One thing's for sure; they weren't affected. Cyborg theorized that perhaps it was because Blackfire's dna was in the mix and so it didn't hinder her and the other unknown compound in the drug could be the dna of her partner. So Dick allowed them to gather some of Starfire's dna and Cyborg would work on combing it to the drug. What have they got to lose? They doubled up on security; Raven placed several spells around the tower and Starfire and Dick's room. She had tried restoring Star's energy, but the second she did the drug would flare up and they couldn't risk it. She'd just have to restore herself. It could take days.

It was all too much to take in. How had these past four weeks become so screwed up? We're they ever going to catch a break?

He watched silently as Raven renewed the caged spell on Beast boy. The poor changeling started to pale at the strength of her spell and Dick fleetingly wondered how he was taking all of this. Sitting across from him on the couch he asked, "So…how do you feel during…the state?"

The changeling became still and paled even more, "Too be honest…sometimes I don't know who I am anymore."

Light flooded into the room as the door swished open. He forced his tired legs in, darkness taking place of the light when the door closed. He shivered. Did their room always look this dark? Checking her for any signs of awareness he removed his clothes and crawled into bed. He pulled Star closer to him, making sure she was covered and safe in his arms. The small digital clock on the nightstand caught his attention and he sighed heavily, fingering his green jeweled ring.

"Happy anniversary, Star..."

xxx

The days ticked on to three, then five, and Starfire still didn't wake. Cyborg was able to get that robotic collar off, allowing her to regenerate faster, but it was hard. They had to do it slowly or else the drug would ignite and she would start to sweat and thrash in her sleep. It was stressful and none of them could sleep at night, waiting for Blackfire's return. _If _she returned. She probably didn't realize they weren't in Gotham anymore and would be back here any day now. It didn't matter; they were ready.

What exactly did Blackfire want? They still didn't fully understand this drug and it seemed that it was more powerful than they ever realized. The fact that it had Blackfire's DNA put them all on edge; was she secretly controlling Star, somehow able to get inside her mind through the drug? That would so be like Blackfire; mindless Koriand'r to do her dirty work, perhaps a servant and slave. Did she hope Starfire would go ballistic and burn herself out? Was she planning on somehow creating a monster in the sweet, kindhearted girl, forcing Earth, and possibly the titans to turn on her? What did she want?

Despite Dick's furious depart from Gotham, Bruce sent him the compound data with Star's dna. Cyborg immediantly went to work, comparing it to what they created and Raven provided her help as they tried to combine the DNA and the drug. Blackfire's DNA keeps her safe, so it should work with Kori right? But was it too risky? Would exposing her to another version of the steroid gas twist her even more? Were they going to kill her faster than she already was?

They had it ready, but were too scared to try it.

So many times had they all been awoken by Dick's frantic cries and run into the room to see him performing CPR. Star couldn't generate enough energy and her body would fail; her heartbeat slowed and her breathing became less and less. What made them so frantic was the fact that her skin became cold.

Starfire was never cold.

Beast boy could never go in, or the beast would trigger despite Raven's spell. So he would sit uselessly in the hall, tail between his legs and fought not to go after Blackfire himself. He didn't think he ever hated someone so much. He spent his nights cowering in Raven's arms because the nightmares he had frightened him more than anything. For so many years he had unknowingly kept the beast locked away that now that it was fully aware of its power and domination it battled him every second. He constantly saw the beast in his dreams, destroying everything around him. The dreams were grotesque, gory and always ended in death whether it was Cyborg, Starfire, Nightwing- or worse- Raven. The very worst dreams were when _all _of them were dead and he chewed on their bones.

He tried so hard to keep his nightmares from leaking over to Raven, but sometimes his fears were too much and she would be the one waking in a cold sweat. He could see the dark rings under her eyes and the guilt he felt piled up when she tried to act as if it was nothing. But Beast boy knew that she saw his dreams and he knew she was afraid. The couch was his bed now, even though Raven picked him up and took him with her in the middle of the night.

The nightmares kept on coming.

Now Starfire… no, not Starfire. This pain was too much. Beast boy knew first hand exactly how it felt, the loss of control, the intense rage and the blistering fire that scorched through his veins while the beast was awake. How every sound and light felt like hammers in your head and only made you want to destroy everything in your path. He knew the extreme weariness afterwards where only lifting your finger took every ounce of your energy. So many times would he imagine the extreme joy at having one of his friends ripped to pieces at his hand and then lock himself in the room and cry. Yes, he cried, because most of the time it was Raven's face he would see slashed up.

And Starfire had it twice as bad.

Maybe even worse than that.

Did her heart just stopped?

He peeked into the room. It was the seventh night that she had been under and this was the second time it stopped. He could see Raven turning up the intensity of the solar lights that Cyborg had invented over Starfire, her white leotard soaking it up as much as it could. Cyborg was over her head, making sure she was getting oxygen and Dick held her hand, his head buried in her neck. He had just come back from patrol.

_Not Starfire…_

Something behind them caught his attention. It was only a little dot, but the color stood out against the black sky. At first he thought it was only a star, but it was much brighter and…was it getting closer? It was. What is that? It was like a bright purple light. It was actually pretty…wait. Beast boy narrowed his eyes, focusing his gaze and then felt a tremor rocked through him.

_Blackfire_

The growl was out of him and he jumped in the room. The titans looked up at and before they could yell at him to get out he was standing in front of the window in lion form, roaring in warning. The purple light now had a form, floating at least a hundred feet away from the tower. She didn't drift closer or further, just floated there and looked at him with humor. She raised a hand-

The window shattered and its glass was sent flying towards Blackfire. Her hands glowed purple as she created a shield, the glass burning up as it hit and smiled mockingly. Raven floated just before Beast boy and flicked her wrist, black tendrils whipping out.

Blackfire dodged the whips, but in her evasive maneuvers she didn't see the explosive disc flying right at her. It hit her square it the back and she fell a few feet before righting herself. Smirked at Dick who's hard masked eyes were unyielding, she said, "My, have you grown. So tall and built. Very attractive. I was sad when you left me in Gotham all alone. I planned for a little visit."

Her eyebeams shot the disc that was aimed for her chest. "So aggressive. Has my perfume gotten to you too?"

Cyborg's arms became two cannons firing at her while Nightwing jumped on a black whip and threw his weapons at the flying demon. She concealed herself in a purple bubble and shot forward, her energy turning into whips of her own as she headed for the tower. Her energy was bright and hot, catching the titans off guard with its new strength. Raven had to bring her magic in and shield the boys from her purple blaze.

Now was Beast boy's chance. Taking one last look at the sleeping girl beside him, he leaped and without a second thought turned into beast. He didn't hear Raven's cry or care for the dark purple bolts readying just for him. It had been waiting for this, to come out and destroy. It could feel the absolute control it had and wanted to play with it forever. But it was aware of a bigger danger, a threat for its alpha. This enemy wanted to take over; it wasn't strong enough, how dare it threaten alpha! And no one threatens alpha.

But when her scent reached him, he could move no further. His entire being shut down as she looked at him with those purple eyes. His hands refused to rise and the beast was silenced.

Air flew past as he dropped.

Raven moved so quickly Nightwing and Cyborg were left nauseous as they were sent tumbling off the black disc of energy as she threw them on the roof top. Her raven screeched in existence, teleporting her to Beast boy. When she caught him, Cyborg looked up, "What did you do to him!?"

"I did nothing," she said amusingly. "Well, maybe. As you know, my perfume brings out the little kitten inside in dear Kori. I didn't think it would work on that green freak over there."

"Blackfire, what did you _do _to them!?"

She smiles, her purple eyes shining, "I made them mine."

"Alpha," Raven appeared, a stunned Beast boy lying on the black disc she had under her feet, that same vacant expression appearing on his face. "The drug is to control them. Your dna ensures your immunity and acts as a controller."

"Mmm, not quite. I'm not immune at all."

"Then how-"

"You really think I'll tell you? But because you're all _so_ desperate, I'll let you in a little." Her purple eyes flickered, "Kori can't hurt me. Neither can that green thing. And you want to know the best part? They listen to _me."_ She pointed her finger. "Koriand'r, _xha'nic zuth a'ki!"_

A loud rumbling was heard before the roof exploded as Nightwing and Cyborg leaped away from the hole. Shards of metal, rock and flecks of green energy filled the air and a thick dark smoke sent the titans in a coughing fit. Bright green eyes flashed through the smoke, watching.

Raven shouted and Cyborg turned to see the Beast boy swinging wildly at her. He seemed to be stuck in the middle of transformation, with the boy's face, but with the beast's black eyes and long fangs. His ears were more pointed and claws tore through the air from his hands and feet. His face was contorted in the most murderously angry expression Cyborg's ever seen as Raven put up a black wall between them and paled when his claws pierced through, trying to rip it open.

Cyborg's attention was drawn to the high pitched yowl from above. His body scraped against the concrete as Nightwing quickly dragged him away from the green glowing fist that implored the floor. He hadn't even seen her move for him. Red hair coiled in the air around a mask of pure fury and a low throaty growl was heard as she stood, her shoulders trembling.

Blackfire smirked, "What a dutiful little princess."

Starfire leaped again, reaching for Cyborg's throat when Nightwing threw himself at her, pinning her on the floor. "Fight it! Damn it, Star, stop!"

She responded by flinging him off, his wrist burning from her grip. Cyborg's sonic cannon fired over his shoulder and her eyebeams met it head on. She leaped high into the air, twisting her body so that it looked as she was about to deliver a kick. But her bare foot started to glow and both titans were appalled at the bolt shooting towards them.

They jumped out of the way and Nightwing cursed. The drug gave her feet bolts; she wasn't able to do that.

Bruce was going to be so pissed at him.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Cyborg shouted as Starfire fell back on her feet. He seemed confused by that and Nightwing quickly hissed, "Can't fly."

"Gotcha," his cannon fired again, only it wasn't directly at her. It hit the floor between her feet and he sighed. "I can hit her, not yet."

"Keep her busy, I'll get the collar." Nightwing dashed to the edge, hoping to dive in the shattered window of the top floor, but a wall of purple flame scorched around him and he cursed again. _Fuck it, _he jumped through. He didn't take into account the sheer heat of the fire.

He stumbled on his feet as the fire stunned him. A volley of purple bolts crashed around and he dodge all, except for one. At his grunt of pain, Starfire froze on her attack, her face becoming confused. Cyborg caught the change but fired nonetheless and held his breath as she didn't get up right away. Instead she turned her head to Nightwing. Meanwhile Raven was trying to tame Beast boy and interrogate Blackfire. "I don't understand," she dodged his claw, "why don't you just kill them while they're mindless?"

"Maybe I don't want to kill them."

"Then they will just pass out, wake up and go after you."

"Wrong," she sang, "you see, the drug completely forces them at my will. I could have fun throwing them around. And besides," she looked at Nightwing, "Kori has a wedding to attend to."

He froze. Just then Starfire shook her head and growled, but before she could reach for his shoulder, a sonic beam hit the floor at his feet. He grunted and leaped away, turning on Cyborg, "What the hell was that for!?"

"What's wrong, Star? Don't like to see him hurt?" Nightwing's eyes widen when he saw Starfire, merely a few feet away, her claw-like hand outstretched. Her face was a mixture of confusion and frustration and she backed away. His chest clenched and he reached for her, "Star…"

Another purple bolt; he turned on Blackfire. "Don't become hopeful. Once Karras gets here and she smells him, she'll forget all about you and tear you apart."

"So, he's the other dna component in the drug."

"He's her _mate_, the mindless animal that she is."

"You fucking bitch."

Blackfire sneered, "You delusional human."

Leaving Starfire to Cyborg, he stepped on the ledge. "I'll die before you take her."

"Then allow me to fulfill your wish," purple fire sprang from her hands, her black hair mouse tailing behind her. She was engulfed by her own energy and illuminated the roof top as she bulleted towards him. Nightwing prepared his weapons discreetly in his hands, but before Blackfire could reach him a green beam blasted her body away.

Starfire trembled behind him and growled, "Mate."

Then she leaped for her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_It's been a long time coming and the table's turned around__  
__'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down__  
__I'm not running, it's a little different now__  
__'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down_

Purple and green crashed against the black sky. Green was vicious, mercilessly digging her nails into her alpha's skin and tearing purple's dark clothing. Purple shrieked in pain and surprise, still shocked at having been attacked so easily and brutally. Purple flew back in an attempt at shaking off green's vice-like hold. But green wasn't letting go. Enemy attacked mate.

No one attacks mate.

The warrior wasn't sure where this reaction came from, but it didn't deny it. The warrior didn't like to be manipulated and it fought against the enemy's command out of rebellion. But it could never get gain any leverage; the enemy was too strong.

Until that sound of pain reached her. Why did it make her feel so strongly, so…protective? The warrior didn't understand why such a weak noise would demand its attention so absolutely or why the face of the noise maker would look so different now, so…warm. And attractive, safe…familiar.

Why did the warrior feel this way?

Then the noise maker was being attacked by alpha. No, warrior was alpha. There is no other, will be no other until the warrior relinquished power.

The warrior was not relinquishing.

Never.

It will fight for the title, dominate over current alpha. And it will win. Enemy said something, what did she say?

"…mate…"

_Mate_

No! Male was the warrior's mate! Alpha will _not_ take her mate.

Fight. Destroy. Protect mate.

"Mate." She growled. Attack Alpha. _Kill._

xxx

Blackfire dropped from the sky when Starfire's fist connected with her face. The two had been wrestling in air for the last two minutes, though it looked like Star had the upper hand in the cat fight. Her surprise attack had been just what she needed to throw Blackfire off and as they fell, the titans saw Blackfire's face and arms bleeding from all her scratches from Starfire's nails. She had her sister by the front of her white leotard and so as she fell she let go.

And Starfire couldn't fly.

Nightwing launched himself over the edge in a diving position to reach her faster. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her toward him and locked his eyes with hers. They were still glowing, but she didn't fight him, her hands clenching his shirt and she pressed herself closer as he shot his grappling hook. Their bodies jostled hard when it caught and they swung in the air.

Then they were falling again. Blackfire had shot the cord and he couldn't reach for his second one without letting Starfire go. So he was very impressed when she held him closer and reached out with her unoccupied arm, her hand clawing into the tower wall. They slowed to a stop and if her hand wasn't bleeding profusely he would have praised her quick thinking. He looked down; it wasn't that long a way. She seemed to know what he was thinking and let go, landing effortlessly on her feet and set him down.

He looked at her and stepped forward, "You fought it-"

She growled.

"Never mind." Nightwing looked up to see Cyborg's sonic beam hit Blackfire. "She'll be down here in a little. Starfire, I love you."

Her eyelids drooped slightly and she released something similar to a purr. He looked at her curiously before another volley made their way toward them. Starfire stepped in front and shielded him with her own green shield. A screeching sounded behind him and he turned to see Raven step out, hauling a bound Beast boy with Cyborg in tow. "She's protecting us."

"Of course she is! That's our girl. No drug can get her away. It just took a few painful grunts from Nightwing."

He rolled his eyes at Cyborg. "Ya, thanks." He cringed when Blackfire sent a particularly large bolt at Star and heard her own grunt of pain. She dropped her shield and started throwing her own bolts, snarling when she did. "We have to be careful; we don't know how well she recognizes us."

Beast boy who had been struggling against the band, froze in place. His head snapped toward the opposite direction of Blackfire and began to whine and whimper. Starfire heard his whimpers and span around, her eyebrows pushing together. Nightwing called out in warning but it was too late; the purple bolts hit her and she cried out, falling on her knees. He caught her before she fell into the ground, inspecting the burn on her back. She moaned, her hands weakly trying to push him away.

Beast boy continued to whimper, trying to get at Starfire and sending a growl in Blackfire's direction. Cyborg raised an eyebrow; why would he send a threat to his alpha? But as the changeling struggled to get to the red head it all came together; he _wasn't _threatening his leader. He was protecting her, and it wasn't Blackfire. The purple bolts sparked as she saw this too, and they all heard the familiar hostile roar that only the drug caused, coming from her mouth. Beast boy returned a snarl and mauled the ground with his hands that the black band didn't cover.

Nightwing looked up to see a man flying to Blackfire who was seething. She prepared another bolt but before she could toss it at them the strange man grabbed her wrist and her bolt shot upward. Turning to him, she started yelling in Tamaranian while the man kept his eyes on the titans.

On Nightwing.

He was tall, his dark brown hair reaching his shoulders with a silver crown against his face. His pale green eyes looked at the limp girl with victory, holding her closer to his bare dark tanned chest. The purple and black pants were tight on his legs, holders around his thigh concealing daggers as did his black gloves. The green jewel was missing on his gorget, replaced by a row of sapphires. He looked a few years older than Blackfire and the way his eyes raked Starfire's body made Nightwing shake with anger.

Karras looked once more at Nightwing and back at a bloody Blackfire. "I asked you only to get her and go. You have made a scene."

"Look at my face!" She shrieked.

"I offered my assistance. What were you wishing to achieve from this? My Koriand'r was right to have attacked you so. You needed only to call to her. She knows her place." Those eyes landed on Star again. "By my side and away from this wretched planet."

"Never." Nightwing snarled.

The Tamaranian man looked at him with blasé. "I know you. You're the one who has kept her from me this all these years. She is no longer yours. The _gluka _recognizes Komand'r as alpha and I as mate." He sneered, "Not a pathetic human."

"So, that's what this is all about; to get her to go back to Tamaran with you."

"She wouldn't have come any other way. I had no choice."

"You're killing her!"

Karras chuckled a dark sound, "As long as she is with me, the _gluka_ is dormant. There is no cure but my presence."

"LIE!" Nightwing shouted.

"No, human. I had hoped the _gluka_ would have driven her near insanity by now, taking your life and your comrades. But it is clear to me by your being still in existence that her affection is deeper than I believed. Yes, it was killing her, but because she was not with _me._ Or Komand'r. If she remains here it will fester within and eventually awaken on its own. The second she inhaled it, it has become a part of her and there is no cure." He smirked. "So I will give you a choice. Return my fiancé to me and allow her to live or keep her here and watch her bathe in her own blood."

Nightwing looked at Starfire, trying to fight the truth in his words. It made sense. Why she became so still at the ball when the Blackfire walked in; she had been waiting for orders. Why she was searching the sky desperately in the ally way; she was looking for Karras. This was why she didn't recognize the titans and shied away from their touch unconsciously. The warrior was waiting for her sister and fiancé.

No. His hands clenched. She didn't want to marry him. She wanted nothing to do with either of them. They got her to bow at their feet and it was up to him to get her back up.

Besides, Starfire called _him _mate.

Cyborg came to stand at his right while Raven floated to his left. Where was Beast boy? "So why would she attack her alpha?" She said, her voice empty.

"It is obvious she merely had a moment of relapse by her affection. I can assure you it will not happen again." He looked at Starfire, "Koriand'r_, xha'ki."_

He felt a cold chill run through him when she started to growl and shake. Her face twisted and she rose from Nightwing's arms. But when she turned from them and faced her sister and fiancé, hope filled his being. Blackfire's eyes widened and she shrieked something in Tamaranian that sounded like an order. Starfire trembled again, her hands clenching and stepped forward. Cyborg smirked.

"Seems to me that she doesn't want to listen to you."

"She will _die _if she disobeys me! I am _engäzh!"_

Nightwing smirked, "_Starfire_ is alpha."

Beast boy roared, appearing from above Blackfire and Karras, falling through the black band that materialized above them. His beast hands crashed on their backs and sent them falling. Raven's hands lashed out , sending three bands of magic out, one to catch Beast boy. The other two were to arrest the Tamaranians, but Blackfire released a wave of energy, burning the bands before they reached her. Starfire leaped into the air, grabbing her ankle and threw her down as Blackfire released another wave. Karras took the moment to take her wrist and she reacted by twisting her body, slashing her nails across his face. Blood splattered on his skin and he released her, holding his mouth. Instead of falling again as Nightwing thought, she latched onto his ankle and her hand began to glow. Karras howled in pain and eye beamed her, tossing her into the tower. Beast boy abandoned his pursue on Blackfire and jumped onto the glass wall, climbing up till he was level with the falling girl.

He vaulted for her, catching her in his arms and landed with a hard thud. As she stood, he nuzzled his head into her leg and lay on his stomach at her feet.

Blackfire was furious. "_No!_ I am alpha! You submit to _me!"_

"Looks like your drug backfired," Cyborg taunted. "What's wrong Blackfire, afraid of competition?"

"You asinine fool!" Purple bolts surged at him. "She will bow at my feet!"

Nightwing took a leap of faith and put his hand on her shoulder. A slight shiver ran through her but her purr gave him hope. "She's stronger than you. She'll fight it."

"No, she won't," Karras growled. "No matter what you may think she will not last. Hand her over!"

Nightwing stood his ground. The Tamaranian glared, "Then, Nightwing, I challenge you for her hand. To the death."

He had his discs flying before anyone else could say anything. Karras was not a good flyer; they needed happiness to fly. The force of Nightwing's weapons sent him tumbling back, the smoke from the discs turning a dark red and Karras' vision blurred. He was already losing altitude as he struggled with the disorienting gas that clouded his senses. Nightwing raced toward him, sending another onslaught of explosives that will drop him to his level.

_Perfect._

The rest of them started at Blackfire who was quickly becoming her own sun with the amount of energy she was releasing. If she wasn't immune then shouldn't it be burning her as well? Or maybe her DNA protects her from her own energy. But that didn't make sense, not really. Blackfire wasn't immune, so how is it she can keep her head?

Could it have something to do with alpha?

They find out later; right now, the collar would be the perfect to end this and get answers.

Starfire wanted Blackfire all to herself. She was the one that casted her body out to attack her sister directly, not waiting on her friends. She was able to get a few good hits, but because she was in offensive mode Blackfire, in Starfire's moment of vulnerability, got in a solid knee to the face. When Raven tried to help her up Starfire growled and turned on them for the briefest moment until Nightwing called her attention back. Starfire had hissed a warning and returned to the fight, making sure to push the titans aside when they got in her way, usually with a snarl and a harsh jerk or scratch.

So, she didn't identify with them. She was only following Nightwing. They had to be careful.

Beast boy was the same way. You couldn't touch him or get in his way or he would turn on you and attack. He followed Starfire's lead, matching her assaults and augmented her blows with his own. They seemed to be the only ones they allowed to get close to each other and with their ferocity and teamwork, Blackfire didn't stand a chance. Soon the Tamaranian was heaving for breath, glaring at the two as her bolts became sloppy and weak. Raven and Cyborg decided to help Nightwing.

Or rather watch Nightwing. Raven didn't think she's ever seen him so livid, but what did she expect out of her stubborn, spoiled leader who was threatened with the removal of his other half? She almost felt bad for Karras. Sure he was strong and had those weird eyebeams, but he was nowhere near as powerful as the sisters. Next to Nightwing's skills, he was about as weak as the average lowlife human mugger; inexperienced and botched.

Their leader was unrelenting to the prince. His fist and kicks always connected with bone with satisfying crunches and yelps of pain. Though he had a few bruises forming and his sleeve was torn, it was painstakingly clear that he was the better warrior. It was pretty amusing to see Karras' bloody, beaten ass yielding at the feet of a wrathful Nightwing. For his begging, he received a well planted boot in the face. His nostrils flared and his fists shook. Raven fought her smirk, "Done venting?"

"I never wanted to beat someone so bad in my life."

"So you're done?"

"No."

"Man, any more and you'll leave him brain dead for sure. Or paralyzed."

"Think I care?" He said harshly, spitting in the prince's face. He tried to kick off Karras' crown, but when the metal cut in his face, his blood dripping down, he stopped and sighed. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Starfire's not." Raven frowned at the loud crash that sounded on the other side of the tower, a green beam shooting up. "She's expelling too much energy and so is Blackfire, but they're not stopping. Gar seems to be calming down. If we help, we can-"

Beast boy suddenly yelped in pain. Blackfire had grown tired of this game and when the lion ran in to push her into Starfire's eyebeams, she back flipped and kicked him in the back. It made a loud snapping sound that cloyed her with satisfaction as she delivered the final blow with her star bolts. He fell on his side, twitching.

The three titans froze for a fraction of a second before the boys sprinted over. Raven was already at his side, her eyes wide and power filled as she poured her energy in him, desperately trying not to lose her focus when he yelped again in pain, his head lolling off and tremors rocked his body. Cyborg and Nightwing quickly went to his other side, Cyborg scanning him for the damage done while Nightwing protectively stood before them. Starfire was still, her expression vacant.

The bloody, banished princess had floated slowly over to Karras, gripping his weak body. She grimaced at him and removed his crown. "You know, I only brought him here to give him Kori. He was always a weak prince and so I gave him the illusion of control when we met. In exchange he was going to give me the crown. After I became ruler I was going to order his death by her hands. Then scourge this planet with her as my pet. I thought it would be poetic. One of Earth's heroes becoming completely insane. Killing everything she_ 'loves'_. Absolutely poetic."

"Raven, he has three broken ribs, one of them is punctering his lung. You have to slow the bleeding from her star bolts."

"I'm trying!"

"So, you just want to rule," Nightwing said, trying his hardest to ignore his friends.

She laughed, holding Karras aloft in her hand. "No, I want revenge."

"Raven, slow it down!"

"I'm trying to slow time, it's very difficult!"

Nightwing was unimpressed, "You hold so many grudges. When are you going to drop it?"

"The day I let drop Korind'r's severed head!" Blackfire crushed Karras' neck, his body convulsing in spasms as she tore his crown from his face. His body burst into purple flames from her hand as she shot her eye beams at the titans. They weren't normal beams; these were hotter, more magma-like and _bright_. Starfire was suddenly in front of Nightwing, her arms stretched out as she created a shield. At her grunt when the purple beam made contact, Nightwing placed both hands on her hips and whispered., "I knew you could do it."

She hissed and released more energy. His chest constricted when blood started to trickle out of the corner of her mouth, dripping down her chin. Blackfire was starting to bleed from her nose. He turned to Raven, "We have to get out of here! She's burning herself!"

"Raven, time!"

Raven's glowing hands were against a green chest, "I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Starfire released a gasp and slumped against Nightwing when the purple beam ceased. Blackfire was now enflamed, and snarling. Blood oozed out of her nose and she condemned them with her eyes. Starfire started to cough, blood pouring from her mouth. As Nightwing tried to clear her throat so she can breath, he didn't see Blackfire flick out her wrist, a silver shard cutting the air at them.

Starfire's beam gashed the shard in half. The halves wheezed passed them.

One aimed at Beast boy.

Black enveloped them as Raven screamed.

xxx

Everything was black. But there was light, a strange luminescent glow coming from somewhere in the center. Was there a center here? It certainly didn't seem like it. Starfire was still pressed against him as they tumbled through the darkness. Whooshing sounded as they bulleted through the dark tunnel, its icy air piercing through his uniform.

He couldn't feel Starfire's warmth.

Cyborg shouted and he responded. Soon he felt something heavy latch onto his shoulder and felt the familiar robotic body against Starfire. They gripped each other's arms, bracing themselves for whatever awaited them at the end of this dark plunging. The limp, bleeding girl between them started to fidget and scream, her nails digging into Nightwing's arms. Green pupil-less eyes looked terrifyingly at him, the only light here. His stomach turned at the feeling of falling from a high place, like when Starfire let go of him on one of their many flights together. But she wasn't going to catch him and he didn't know what would.

Cyborg's hands tightened as he opened his eyes to peek around him. He could faintly see Nightwing's blue emblem from the glow of Starfire's eyes, but other than that they were in the deepest of blacks. He caught the outline of something falling next to them, a petite form curling in on herself, something slightly glowing in her arms.

Then there was a bright white light and as it got bigger Cyborg could see the green of grass. Ground. They weren't slowing. He heard the sound of a grappling hook being shot, trying to hit anything to stop their falling, but it didn't and Nightwing started to shout. The ground came closer.

Seconds before splattering all over the grass as they should have, they stopped. He stared horrifyingly at the black disc they had just fallen from, seeing it swirl into nothingness as Raven descended through. She was wrapped in her white cape, cowl up, cradling something underneath as she landed with a hard thud on her knees. Cyborg blinked; when did her cape turn white?

He looked back at Nightwing. His hair was windblown and he stared agape at Starfire who was as blank as ever, her glowing green eyes on the ground. She was floating, holding both of them tightly and then she blinked and they dropped the rest of the few inches, lying flat on their backs. She spasm once before she grew completely still and limp. Her arm slid off Cyborg's chest as he stared wondrously at the now blue clear sky, listening to the soft whooshing of the ocean around them.

_What the hell happened?_

Nightwing was the first up. He flipped Starfire over and started to breath into her mouth. Cyborg turned to see her eyes closed, her chest moving as Nightwing tried to clear her airways. Blood coated his lips every time he breathed into her and when she finally coughed he didn't seem to mind the few drops that sprinkled on his cheek. He sighed heavily and bent over her, his hand a fist on her stomach.

The half robot wobbly stood, fighting the nauseas feeling that overcame him that followed the blood rush. They were in front of the tower just like they had been before, but now it was daytime and there were strange burned marks around them. A foul smell invaded his nose and his robotic eye automatically informed him of the odor. Cyborg walked a few paces away and the nauseating feeling doubled.

"She...left him here."

Nightwing didn't look up. "Call Batman. He will do an autopsy. See if the drug is in him still."

"'Wing, he _is_ the drug." His eye scanned. "He was the main carrier, next to Blackfire. His whole structure in contaminated with the stuff." Cyborg swallowed hard on the bile rising, "She nearly reduced him to ashes."

Nightwing was cold as he stood, supporting a sleeping Starfire in his arms, "Karras was a pawn to get to crown. I'm guessing he was going to give her the title if she gave him Star and the drug was created to get her to submit and kill us."

"Pretty extreme exchange to marry someone. Raven, how is he?"

The half demon didn't respond. She opened her cape to reveal a small puppy dozed off in her arms. Dark circles ringed around her eyes and her skin was paler than usual, tight against her bones. She looked weak, even sick, as she wearily walked over. Her brothers casted her concerned glances to which she shook her head. "I gave us time," she said simply.

"That explains the sun. How much did you give us?"

She shook her head again, "I...don't know, I panicked. It just happened. That was the time tunnel we just went through but I was slowing it down to work on Beast boy, that's why it took so long. I accelerated it near the end so he would heal faster, but I don't know how far ahead I pushed us."

Nightwing readjusted the sleeping alien, and made his way to the door, "Then we better find out. That smell from Karras is telling me it's been a few weeks. And I don't like the idea of being gone for that long."

"Four weeks, to be exact." Cyborg murmured. He raised a hand when Raven stepped toward Starfire, her hand faintly glowing, "Oh, no. Your drained. Go eat and take a nap or something. You're done healing for the day."

She weakly nodded and cradled Beast boy closer to her, his tiny green nose poking out of her fingers, "I almost lost him... The shard got him in the shoulder and the drug was fighting me."

"We'll fix this, Raven. We'll-"

Nightwing kicked open the door, startling both titans, "There's no cure. The _gluka_ lives in Starfire now. We can't save them."

"But-"

He shook his head, tightening his hold as Starfire's face pinched when she drew in a ragged breath. Silently, they all walked inside, their eyes going over every piece of furniture, every dark corner, making sure nothing seemed out of place. Cyborg did a quick scope of the tower, nodding when it was clear. Everything was the same despite a few tossed furniture and singed drapes. Blackfire must have gone through here, searching when they disappeared and the tower must've attacked. Several of their defensive mini missile launchers and traps were activated and/or destroyed as were Raven's spells. The tower immediantly started to download the security camera footage for Cyborg to review while Raven took her nap on the couch, Beast boy curled against her chest.

Nightwing walked in the common, his face downcast. He paused when he saw Raven and Cyborg answered, "I made her stay here. I don't trust this situation enough to stay separated. Where's Starfire?"

"I put her under the solar lights." He looked at the computer. "What did you find?"

Cyborg replayed the footage. They saw their battle with Blackfire, forwarding to the time when she threw the shard and Starfire cut it into half. They saw when it implored into Beast boy, Raven's face crumpling and then a bright light blinded the camera and Blackfire. When it was gone she was lying on the floor looking at the spot where the titans had just been. Then she flew into the tower. She had only gone door to door, checking everywhere and probably would have destroyed the tower if it hadn't been for the defense mechanisms and Raven's spells. When she finally left she did so with a scream of fury and plummeted through the wall. She hasn't been seen since.

They checked the city and were relieved to find that, despite the few animal attacks, it was fine, unharmed and basically normal. There were a few titan alarms that sounded for petty muggings and robberies, but the police quickly handled it all. Though the city seemed to not have needed them, news reports started to pile up, headlines "Where Are the Titans?" and "Are The Heroes Missing?" constantly being run. Dick wasn't surprised when he saw that he had a message from Bruce; of he would be checking on them.

In fact, he had several messages from Bruce. That wasn't like the old man. His messages were short and blunt: Call me, Now Dick, Where are you, that sort of thing. He quickly replied in the privacy of his office, promising to explain everything once he got a handle on things. When Bruce responded with "Did Starfire lose it", Dick angrily hung up. He walked back to the common room to see Cyborg concentrating hard at the screen. "What's wrong?"

"We've been getting an unknown transmission, requesting permission to contact us. Urgent. The first one dates back about a week ago."

Nightwing eyed the screen. "It's a different language, alien by the looks of it. How can you tell that its urgent?"

"I recognize some of the Tamaranian symbols. See that one right there, the jagged swirl with the three dots? That's Starfire's name. I think it's for her."

He studied the message, taking in it's strange writing. Starfire's name was mentioned several times including a different version of the swirl, but with the same pattern. That must be Blackfire. "Wait till she wakes up. I don't want to mess with it just yet. Karras?"

"Packaged him and sent him to Gotham. Threw up a little afterwards."

"Good. I'll be back."

xxx

_Oh these times are hard, Yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me baby_

Starfire was still out when he returned. She had tossed in her sleep, rolling on her side with her hair hanging over the bed. He smiled gently at the unnatural way she slept, insisting on draping half her body off the bed. When they started sleeping together she had ceased to sleep that way and he thought it was because she felt embarrassed. He liked the way she slept.

But she was still bloody and dirtying the covers. Picking her up carefully, Dick carried her into the bathroom, holding her in one arm while he turned on the water with the other. As it filled the tub and warmed, he peeled off her leotard, taking extra care around her wounds. When she was fully naked he dipped her in, allowing the water to soften the dried blood before draining the tub and filling it again.

They had shared many showers together and he knew she loved it when he followed her in. It was funny and silly and got them giggling every time, especially when the others complain of the lack of hot water. Dick enjoyed watching her cleanse herself, the smell of her shampoo and the way the water flattened her hair down her back, but now, as he rinsed her hair clean of blood, he couldn't allow himself to think of those joyful moments. He let her soak in the warm water for a while longer while he stood to grab a towel and comb. Sitting on the edge with his bare feet on either side of her, her back against him and head resting on his thigh, he slowly ran the comb through her hair.

Dick loved to comb her hair. He would never tell her, but it reminded him of his mother. After the acts, when the circus was closed and they were in their rooms, his mother would lay on the bed and let her beautiful black hair cascade down, smiling when Dick would appear with a comb in hand. He would brush her hair and feel its softness and she would kiss him and laugh, "My little robin, always taking care of me..."

Now he played with Starfire's hair, running his fingers through her long, thick and luscious lock. Its crimson brilliance never ceased to amaze him as did its silky shine. How she was able to manage so much hair was beyond him. How did it not get the way of battle? He couldn't even stand to have his hair past his ears.

Starfire shifted and his hands froze. Her shoulder weakly nudged him as she tried to sit up. Catching her arm, he pulled her back down, "No. Don't move."

She moaned.

"Shh, Star. Just relax."

She tried, he could tell, but if her memory was crashing down on her like it did whenever she woke then the last thing she would want was to relax. Her soft hand clutched his calf and she braced herself against his leg as she turned toward him. Her wet hair started to wave, strands falling to cover half her face. Dick held his breath when a lone tear escaped her green-on-green eye and her bottom lip quivered.

"Star..."

She sucked in a ragged breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she fought the sob. But it escaped and she buckled in his lap, pressing her face in his chest. He embraced her while she clung to his shirt, her sobbing becoming louder and louder as her frame shook with the intensity of her crying and Dick knew nothing had fled from her memory.

Starfire knew who was behind it all; she knew Karras came back for her. She knew Blackfire used him, using her as bait to get the crown and have her as a mindless slave. She knew her sister's plan was to have Starfire kill them all off, possibly kill herself, saving Blackfire from prison by the blame falling in Starfire's hands. She knew Karras was dead, that Beast boy almost died, and that she was now a carrier. The drug lives off her and there was no cure.

She knew.

Dick didn't know how long they sat there, her crying on him and his uselessly trying to soothe her. He wasn't sure how he was able to pick her up, wrap her in a towel and carry her to the bed in the numb state that he was in. Now, they lay in each other's arms as her crying quieted and she vacantly stared at the ceiling while he watched her.

Starfire turned her face toward him, staring into his eyes, then very quietly said: "Sing for me."

How could he deny her? She nuzzled his neck with her face, entwining their legs together as she got comfortable. He started to sing the first song that came to mind, one of her favorites that Beast boy always made fun of her for. "Look into my eyes- you will see what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul and when you find me there you'll search no more." She pressed herself closer, "Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you." He felt wetness against his neck and paused, but she minutely shook her head, silently urging him to continue. Dick rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Look into your heart – you will find there's nothin' there to hide. Take me as I am, take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice..."

And just like at the wedding, the words held so much more meaning. Dick had rolled onto his back, bringing her on top of him as she buried her face in his shoulder and cried. "…You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you, I'd die for you…"

He felt her breathing get steadily heavy as his voice finished the song, but she wasn't asleep. Her tears stopped and were drying on his skin, yet she still sniffled, needing reassurance of his love and touch. And he was going to give her all the reassurance she wanted. Kissing her forehead, he started on another of her favorite songs. As soon as the words left his mouth she relaxed, letting her entire weight settle over him and he softly sang.

"…So if you're feelin' lonely, don't. You're the only one I ever want. I only wanna make it good. So if I love you a little more than I should... Please forgive me, I know not what I do. Please forgive m, I can't stop lovin' you. Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through... Please forgive me if I need you like I do. Please believe me, every word I say is true... Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you…"

Her hands limped in sleep.

"…One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love and one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong. With every word and every breath I'm praying. That's why I'm sayin'... Never leave me I don't know what I'd do... Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through... Please forgive me…I can't stop loving you…"

Xxx

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella__  
__I don't want to miss even one song__  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
__And she'll be gone_

They waited patiently for Starfire and Beast boy to wake; three days, no complications. Raven would wake to eat, heal, eat again, heal again and go back to sleep. Beast boy was still in critical condition, mostly from the drug, but Raven was doing her best. Starfire was restoring herself so she didn't need a lot of Raven's attention, not that she really cared for it. The sorceress was almost desperate to get them both up and going again. And Nightwing was grateful.

They didn't touch the messages; it seemed too private or personal and if it was important Starfire will let them in the know.

So it kind of disturbing when she all but went ballistic again when she woke and read the transmission. She had grown impossibly pale before she started to yell at Cyborg to reject all calls, delete messages and block the transmission at all cost. She had started to shake and cry and refused any consolation, flinching from everyone's touch. When Nightwing tried to get a hold of her she all but clawed his face off, her eyes glowing dangerously. He was jumped back and her eyes blinked out, her face twisting in pain. She ran out of the room before they could stop her.

That had made them want to know about the messages even more. They tried decoding it but the strange alien language was beyond their intellect put together. Starfire was a cowering mess whenever an alert sounded that the transmission was being broadcasted. For the rest of the week she stayed in the room and didn't venture out. She hardly ate, never flew, had constant nightmares and the titans were afraid for her. They'd never seen Starfire in such a nervous wreck before, they never thought it was possible.

Then one day while Dick was in the training room by himself, he had missed the bar as he span through the air and fell smack on his side. He punched the ground and tried to catch his breath. Training was harder these days; his mind was always on something else, mostly Starfire. She didn't accompany him here anymore like she use to. Usually they trained together, flirting with their constant brushes of sweaty skin and fake punches and she had the strangest way of making even the most normal exercises look provocative and sexy. Their sessions usually ended with a hot coupling and erotic shower afterwards.

Frustration had started to build within him with each passing day. Don't get him wrong, there are more important things out there than getting laid, especially when your girlfriend's life is on the line. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, at night he had the dreams, dreams that woke him with a start, an aching member and piles of guilt and it did no good to find Starfire lying next to him in a compromising position. He had to avoid her constantly or else his body would get the better of him. Shame filled his being; Starfire's needs mattered above everyone else's. He couldn't risk her delicate state of mind.

Heaving a sigh and sitting up, he winced at the slight ache in his side. "You should be more careful."

Dick whipped around, "Starfire."

"Greetings," she shyly smiled and sat next to him on the floor, resting on her ankles as she brushed back his hair, "It is getting long. I think it would look nice." She laughed at his your-kidding-right? look. "I am simply stating my opinion."

"Ya, well, it's not going to happen," he looked around the room. This had to be the first time she came in of the room today and he had no idea what to say. She sat back, bracing herself with her arms, legs outstretched and watched him patiently.

He cleared his throat, his dream resurfacing, "So, did you eat?"

"Yes."

"Sleep okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you hurting anywhere?"

She gave him an exasperated look, "_No._ I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I think Raven-"

"Richard!" Before he could speak again she leaned forward and kissed him. Her ambush on his lips was enough to silence the questions and she returned to her position, rolling her eyes, "You worry too much."

"Sorry," he sheepishly said, his lips tingling from hers. When was the last time they kissed? He found himself hungry for more as Starfire gave him a knowing smile as the silence settled around them. Dick let his eyes roam over her body- it's not like he could help it. Her white shorts gave him a lovely view of her long toned legs, her shirt exposing just the right amount of cleavage. His frustration started to become unbearable when the dreams became more erotic and Starfire's sleeping body always found a way to touch his sensitive areas. He wanted nothing more than to take her and reconnect, but it was hard. How could he after all _this_ happened?

"I heard your voice that night," she said quietly. Dick forced his attention back to her, "I felt myself starting to fight against my instincts. When...she attacked you, on impulse I leaped in. No matter how much I felt myself slipping, or how loud the...warrior was...I always heard you. Though faint and sometimes distant, I could always feel you near." Her eyes glistened, "You were my anchor. You saved me."

He bowed his head and grabbed her hand, kissing her wrist, "You saved yourself, Starfire. I'm just here to give you a little push." The jewel ring on his finger caught the light and sent green sparkles across her orange skin. Starfire looked longingly at Dick and he felt that familiar quickening of his heart as she slowly inclined her head. Dick's lips tingled with anticipation, but as he looked at her, all his confidence started to slip. It wasn't right. So many things were going on, it just wasn't right.

Starfire was hurting, still taking all this in, and she needed him as a leader and- like she said -anchor; a lover really didn't have a role here. Come to think of it, when was the last time they made love? The ball? He wasn't even sure that counted. It had been so long and the drug...He sighed and opened his mouth, meeting her eyes before losing his manhood and moved to stand.

Her hand snaked to the back of his neck, turning his head and pulling him to her. He tensed for a millisecond before melting into her mouth, his hands automatically wounding around her thighs. She sighed and pulled back, kissing his jaw. "You are the open book; I can see what you are thinking."

He blushed, "Uh, sorry..."

"Do not. It is my fault. I have been doing the neglecting and with..." she sighed again, "I have not entirely been here for you."

"Star, you're not to blame. You're the one that matters right now and-"

"You matter to me."

"Yes, but-"

"Richard," she whispered, her thumb brushing his cheek. "I know you are holding back because you are worried, but to be completely honest I have wanted nothing more than to be with you since all this started. I took you at the ball because I knew it would give me the perfect excuse to do so; you would have denied me any other moment. I cannot stand it anymore."

"That was the dru-"

"No, it wasn't, not entirely. But whether it was or not, my body still wanted _you._ Even when the drug demanded I go with Karras, the body stayed with _you._ You have not kissed me, or touched me in any way like you use to in a while. And I know it is because of my situation." She looked down, "I'm sorry, but please...nothing would make me feel better than you. All of you. I need to know you still love me the same."

His hand brushed through her hair, "I don't think that's possible. I love you more each passing day."

"Then show me."

"But I don't want to push you into doing something you're not ready for. You want all of me and I want _all_ of you. At the ball," he took a deep breath, "it was like you weren't even there. I was...hurt."

She smiled sadly, "Silly man. Do you not know that I am always ready for you? I _was_ there; it was simply just the warrior you were seeing more. You have me, always and besides," her voice became sultry and low, "I, too, wake from arousing dreams."

Okay, _now_ he blushed. "How did you-"

"My love, how can I _not_ notice? I can recognize your voice in any emotion, especially when aroused. My body automatically responds to you, conscience or subconscious and," she smirked, "I _do_ feel you, it is not like you are small to hide it."

_Oh my god._ "Uh..." _Holy shit she called just me big! _"That...wow."

She laughed, "Now that I inflated your ego will you oblige me?"

"Hmm." He pretended to think, moving so that he was leaning over her. She fought not to giggle as he pushed her into the floor, hooking her legs around his waist. "And what am I obliging to, Princess Koriand'r?"

"I require pleasuring."

He had a cheeky comment ready to say, but she ruined it by grazing the tips of her fingers against his groin. He shivered and closed his eyes as her hand pressed more firmly against him, her lips against his neck. "Make love to me, Richard." She whispered. "I want yo-" Her mouth was silenced by his, groaning when his tongue flicked at hers, and began to explore. The familiar taste of Starfire sent chills down his spine as he molded into her, her scent drifting into him. Running his hands up over her curves, he dipped his fingers into the band of her shorts.

She shivered with excitement, her fingers twisting in his hair, pulling him closer. Her breast compressed against his chest, giving him the most enticing view as he broke away from her lips and trailed his tongue down her neck. She arched her back, allowing him access and tightened her legs around his hips as he lowered her tank top over her breast, taking a moment to admire her bare flesh before taking her in his mouth. Her nails grazed his scalp as he worked over her breast, her sighs giving him the motivation he needed. Dick placed a soft kiss on her erect nipple and return to the lustful dance with her mouth.

Dick could feel her heat radiating from her center through their shorts as his fingers drifted over the front and unbuttoned and unzipped in one swift movement. His fingers went on their searched and he sucked in a breath when they met her already moist flesh. _She isn't wearing underwear..._he looked up to see that saucy smirk on her lips, her eyes glinting mischievously. Holding his breath, he straightened his fingers further, letting her moan envelop him as he rubbed her.

As he continued to work on her he felt himself harden explicitly when her body started to cover his fingers with her sweet nectar. Starfire arched her hips, gripping his shoulders when he slipped a third finger in and teased her. She released an impatient growl he knew she wanted more. "Are you sure you want to this _here?"_

"Raven is asleep and Cyborg is speaking to your father."

"What if they came in?"

"I change the security code."

His fingers paused and his mouth dropped, "You _what?"_

Her hands trailed down his back as she lifted herself up, her erect breasts warm against his bare chest. He shivered when she grinded herself against him, her mouth hot on his lips, "Do you think I came in here to be rejected? Only I know the code."

Starfire locked him in. She was going to keep him here until he made love to her.

His never been so hard in his life.

Their shorts were discarded in a matter of seconds and now he held her hips tight as he readied himself at her entrance. She grinded her hips and he closed his eyes as her wet flesh glided across him, releasing a thrill filled moan when she reached over and grabbed him, rubbing his tip against her. Her hand started to buzz and warm and as he moaned again he looked down to see it glowing the faintest green.

She rasply cried out when he quickly pushed into her after seeing that, her buzzing hand glowing as he did. Pinning her arms above her head, he bowed over and huskily said: "Beg for me, Starfire."

Her mouth dropped when he pulled out and entered once more, deeper than before. "OH! Please, more. I want more, Richard!" Her cry out when he plunged in again, the way she arched her body, pushing up her beautiful chest to him, made him feel things no other woman will accomplish. Only Starfire. _Only you._

Reveling in her extreme warmth and the snug way she clenched him inside, he had let go of her still buzzing hands and they tightened on his forearms, sending sensual vibrations throughout his body. Starfire rotated her hips as he quickened his pace, her moans loud and hungry. Dick's eyes widened when she started to float, ecstasy fueling her as her head snapped back, her mouth in a large 'o' when Dick hit that special place. "Uhhhhh, yes! Oh yes, Richard, yes! More!" She called out.

He drove into her, deeper and deeper as she started to clench around his throbbing member. Her cry of climax sent him over the edge as he moaned into her shoulder, chills igniting his flesh as pleasure rocked him in waves. They panted heavily, their bodies still connected and hands clutching for dear life as they rode out their climax together. Her heart beat pounded in her chest under his ear, her body shuddering as she came down from the breathtaking height he sent her to. When they caught their breath she smiled lazily, "I...love you..."

He chuckled, "I...love you, too."

Her nails indolently trace patterns on his back, soothing him into sleep as his eyes fluttered closed with content. Her soft breasts were his favorite pillow, her warmth blanketing around him as he drifted off. "Richard?"

"Hmm?"

She lifted his face and kissed his lips, "I believe I now owe you a translated message..."

xxx

Starfire stared nervously at the computer screen, biting her bottom lip and twisting her fingers. Her foot wiggled anxiously in the air as she floated near Nightwing. Cyborg had grinned when he saw her flying in and almost puked out of disgust when he asked why to which Nightwing only smiled and that had given him his answer.

_Ew..._

Now here they were, waiting for Starfire to say something. "You don't have to do this."

"No. I do." She tried to smile at Nightwing and faltered. "I was so against this because, well...the beings who sent this message are the Psions' closest allies..."

"The Psions?"

"The sadistic scientist who experimented on me and Blackfire." Starfire raised her hand when the boys' mouths dropped, already seeing the anger in their faces. "These transmissions are from the _Glzebok_ and they have provided the basic instruments and data of experimentation for the Psions for many millennia. It would make sense that they are behind this. I was afraid. Knowing their history, there is more to the _gluka_ than we believe."

Nightwing paled. How much more could they take?

The titan next to him shook his hand and sighed, "What do you want us to do?"

"Accept. I'm ready." She said firmly, fisting her hands at her side. She had changed into her uniform and Nightwing had to admit, he missed her terribly in it, but something was different. He had looked her over and over again but couldn't place the difference. It was all the same, yet, something kept jumping at him about her.

The strange bug-like clicking drew his attention away from Starfire and onto the screen. Static made the clicking sound more ominous as the recorded message revealed a fish-like creature with pale, oily green skin with dark blue marks over his body. He had black pupil-less eyes that blinked sideways, two black slits where his nose should be and two long, thin antennae-like things on his temples that tapped against each other constantly, in time with the clicking. A pair of fangs protruded from his mouth, reminding Nightwing of a spider. On impulse, Starfire shrunk into his side, apprehensive as her eyebrows pushed together in concentration, "His name is…Ry'ku. He has been trying to contact us for a while, but his equipment was demolished…by…my sister. He says that they had stolen the _gluka_ while it was still unstable and destroyed all his data…" Her eyes went wide. "There is a translation in one of the latest messages."

"On it," Cyborg said as he typed furiously at the key board. Another video popped up.

"…highly erratic. It was created as a stimulant for my race's military to accelerate speed and enhance the senses and strength so that they may prove superior in battle. But it would consume the warrior much quicker than I originally had planned and could not find an amalgam best suited to prolong the steroid. During one of my expeditions to find the missing link I found Princess Komand'r unconscious in one of our jungles. Out of pity I reinvigorated her and she stayed by me for quite some time, quietly observing my work. I had used her for many of the _gluka_ test, injecting it in her and feeding her small amounts, finding that her Tamaranian composition was the link I needed..."

"You're copying this, right?" Nightwing whispered. Cyborg absently nodded. "Every word."

"…mixing the compounds together, stabilizing the _gluka_ for my people was a success. But Tamaranian bodies naturally reject the _gluka_ as it feasts on energy, but because of my experimentation on Princess Komand'r, her body was able to adapt more than perhaps the average Tamaranian. Several _xil _cycles ago-"

Starfire smiled at the boys' confused expressions, "Six months."

"-to make peace between the two planets. When Princess Komand'r found that her Prince was here she immediantly went to him, I suppose to reconsider her as a suitor and possible accept her back to Tamaran. I am willing to assume that during his time here, your sister had started to devise a plan. The Prince was in search of a wife and I overheard Komand'r speaking to him of your whereabouts in exchange for power."

Nightwing's glare hardened and he pulled Starfire closer.

"While I was completing the final run on the _gluka, _she approached me with the Prince's DNA in hopes that it would better stable the steroid, or perhaps make it stronger. Out of curiosity I obliged to her wish, unknowing that once completed they would destroy my lab and escape with the _gluka. _I believe that while together and out of my sight she fed him the drug. When I gained consciousness I sent out the _Glzebok _police to apprehend her, but Earth is very difficult to locate and we encountered trouble entering your system."

"Superman and Green Lantern."

Nightwing nodded, "They told Batman. That's what he was hiding. He knew it was Blackfire from the beginning and that she was being looked for. If they found Starfire and detected the drug in her they would have assumed it she was you and he upgraded that collar to suppress it." He looked at Starfire, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"…warn you. I had no plans in administrating the _gluka _to another and I prepared to demise Komand'r after the testing was complete. I recognize that whatever inconvenience she may have brought to you rests on my shoulder. I apologize profusely, Princess Koriand'r. I have come to admire your durability when dealt with by the Gordanians and Psions and I am inclined to believe that you will overcome this…in time." The fish, spider- like…_thing_ seemed to cock his head in consideration. "I am sincerely contrite to announce that there is no cure to the _gluka_, for Tamaranians. It is constantly reconstructing itself through your energy, gaining more and more dominance over your will. If you become overworked, will completely reduce you ruins, or actuate you to primitive insanity. It will do no use in fighting the _gluka _as it is driven by your mere emotions and awakened by your own animalistic instincts. No matter what you do, you will not escape it."

Starfire released a cross between a sob, scream, and choke. She had ceased to fly for a while now, leaning her entire weight into Nightwing as her eyes became bloodshot with the tears streaming down her face as she suspired a long, hopeless moan. Nightwing squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the angry wetness gathering to disappear as he clutched her. Cyborg had his head down, defeated.

"Though if you are willing, I believe we can aspire greater." Those black, soulless eyes became ruthless and callous. "It is my creation. Komand'r has a longer tolerance for the gluka from all her times of exposure, perhaps we can accomplish something preeminent than that of your sister. That is, if you have received this message before your fallout and destruction."

At that, Starfire growled, her hands clawing at his gall. The amused expression he held was enough to turn her anguish to hot anger. How _dare _he even invent something so destructive, use her sister as a guinea pig, and look at her with such perverse humor! Though he was only a recorded he seemed to know her reaction as the next click in his language sounded very similar to a chuckle. A dark, sinister chuckle...

"Be aware, Koriand'r that this is merely a trial. Final experiments to endure in order for you to return to the life you have created on Earth. It may succeed, it may fail, but it is your only hope of...gaining control of the _gluka_. I leave it up to you to decide." As his hand reached in front of him and out of the titans view, he paused as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh. I should inform you. Komand'r's testing was active for two of your Earth years, so that leaves the question...Will your Earthlings allow you to come to Glzeb for the duration of the next two years or will you suffer the _gluka?_ Be aware that our atmosphere is exorbitantly harsh for humans and their joining you would prove fatal." The blackness of his eyes darkened the room, "I look forward to meeting you, Princess Koriand'r."

The message ended in static.

xxx

The tower was deathly quiet for a long moment.

"You have to go."

The three numb titans turned to stare vacantly at a weary Raven. Beast boy, in his normal form, held her hand, his eyes downcast as he bowed his head, "You have to go Starfire."

Her dull green eyes filled with another wave of tears and her knees buckled. Nightwing followed her to the floor, crouching around her as she cried out. Her muffled, heartbroken sobs echoed around the room, breaking and reaching high pitches that in any other situation would have hurt their ears. His arms turned into restraints when her body started to quake and her fingers began to claw into the floor, her sobs turned into gnashing and grinding of the teeth. Nightwing ignored that her hair started to move on its own, the rising heat of her skin and her glowing green eyes that glared venomously at the approaching titans.

She tried to throw his body off as she prepared to attack her friends, but he locked her elbows with his arms, plastering her against his chest. Cyborg quickly sat next to him, also ignoring her wild gnashing and wrapped his big arms around them both. Raven kneeled on the other side, taking Starfire's struggling hand in both of hers and softly kissed a small part of her shoulder that Nightwing wasn't covering. All three of them jolted when Starfire freed her leg and tried to kicked back so she could flip away, but all three pairs of arms held her down with all their strength, willing the warrior to understand.

And finally a small green puppy crawled over on his stomach. He pleaded with her with those dark green eyes of his, not flinching when her enflamed ones bared down on him and snarled at him savagely. He whimpered again as the beast was awoken by his alpha's growl, humbly lying vulnerable before her as he continued his quest to her lap. She started to scream as their touch combined ignited the fire within that they knew was consuming her. But they couldn't let go, they just couldn't. So they tuned her out and ignored her attempts at escape.

They didn't even notice when she started to cry again.

xxx

Bruce leaned back in his chair, replaying the transmission.

"Do you not think this is an invasion of privacy, Sir?"

"They are superhuman teenagers with raging hormones, outcast by definition and each with their own horrid background; the last thing they have is privacy."

Alfred was unimpressed. "This is more serious than you originally believed."

"I was prepared for this. The alien thieve should be apprehended soon; Superman is also on the lookout for her."

"And Koriand'r?"

When Bruce said nothing, Alfred sighed, "During your...test, you placed nanotrackers in the gas and she inhaled them. Do you plan on keeping tabs of her location and state because you do not trust her? Or is this out of sincere concern for the girl who you've come to develop affection for and your son?"

Again, he said nothing. Alfred placed his dinner on the counter beside him and quietly exited the cave. When he was gone, Bruce stopped the transmission and pulled up the common room camera, watching as the five huddled close together.

xxx

The next morning the titans woke to the smell of breakfast.

Dick woke with a frightening start when Starfire wasn't in bed.

Quickly throwing on clothes, all four titans ran to the common room, their eyes instantly falling on the red haired beauty at the stove. She was showered and dressed in casual clothing, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She hummed softly under her breath, stirring the eggs and flipping the bacon and sausage. She reached over the counter to pick up veggie meat and placed it on the pan, wiping her hands as it sizzled. Starfire turned and smiled at their dumbfounded expressions.

"I have made breakfast!" She cheerfully, gathering plates and pulling out the orange juice. None of them knew what to do. Her smile vanished as she waited for them to say something. "Do…you not want that."

Cyborg blinked, "Aw, Star…you didn't have too…"

"I wanted to," she said firmly. When they still didn't move, she sighed. "I do not want to spend the remainder of my time here wallowing in sorrow. Life goes on. We will never part from each other's heart nor is this the end. I will do what I must to protect you and myself and if this is the answer, then so be it." Starfire looked down. "I apologize for yesterday. It only made the inevitable more clear to me and believe me when I say that I love you all and I will not allow _anything _to harm you, especially me. Sadness and loss is a part of life as is love and friendship. Our lives are what we make of it and I refuse to let this hinder me. It has happened and there is nothing I can do to change it except strive to become better and overcome what has happened. I cannot do that if I know you are hurting after me; I need you all strong and supporting and I have to trust that this will not change us drastically. I smile because right now, in this moment, I am still alive and sane and my love for you all never ceased but grew stronger. I smile because you are all still here, staring at as if I am the lunatic," she giggled as their faces. "So please, my friends…my family…join me in breakfast. And if it's possible, a movie afterwards. I would like to laugh and smile with you while I can."

Her words jumpstarted the frozen teenagers and they hurried to the table, each dazzled by that loving, pleased smile on her face.

How they were able to laugh, they didn't know, but they did. And smiled, and joked and played a board game or two. The city seemed to know they were taking a break for no alarms sounded, no messages came in. It was just them and each other. Beast boy found a camera and recorded their silly charade games and karaoke, taking pictures of all of them together, separate and couples. They did as Starfire asked and took the time they had together.

They knew she was leaving and they knew it was going to hurt them.

But they wouldn't break, they wouldn't part; they would stay strong and stay together, encouraging their own personal star to get better soon so she would return to them faster. She would come back healthier, better, in control of what has been done to her and they would hug her and laugh and smile some more.

Before bed they all got their own Starfire hug and spoke of arrangements. She was planning to leave as soon as she could to get this out of the way and going; three days was the earliest they agreed on. It would give them time for Cyborg to reconstruct her lap top so that they would talk to her over the camera and keep in contact. They also had to prepare her part of the T-ship and gather her things that she wanted to take.

As she snuggled in Dick's arms in bed she whispered, "I have been meaning to tell you something, but it never seemed appropriate and I'd hate to say it now because I feel as if I'm still taking from you."

He was nervous, "What is it?" When he felt her moving away he quickly latched on, "Where are you going?"

Starfire giggled, "Please do not be alarmed, I only wish to prepare something."

"Prepare? What are you-"

"Let me go and I will show you. Turn on the lamp when I say."

Dick felt her weight leave the bed and heard her scuffling feet pad over to his side. After a few for moments of silence she said, quiet anxiously, "Turn on the light."

When he did, all oxygen left his body.

Starfire was on one knee, her beautiful hair waving around her face, her sparkling emerald eyes gazing up at him with so much love it made his heart want to explode with joy. She had the most enticing, dazzling smile he had ever laid his eyes upon as she held out her hands, a sparkling green ring glinting at his through her finger. His heads swiveled to his hands and she giggled, "I took it from you while you were sleeping."

He stupidly opened his mouth and shut it again and she grinned.

"Richard John Grayson, I have never loved as much nor I have ever really _loved_ anything before I met you. I have wanted nothing since that day you unlocked my bonds to be completely and solely yours. I will never love another, I will never want another and before I leave to better myself for _you _I want to make sure that upon my return, my wish will be fulfilled. My love, my heart… Will you marry me?"

Another sparkle caught his eye and he looked at her hand.

His ring smiled up from her ring finger. That had been the difference.

Tears filled his eyes and his chest bubbled with joyous laughter as he reached for her, stilling as she placed his ring on his finger. "Oh, Starfire. I want nothing more."

Then his lips met hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I remember the moment, I remember the pain I was only a girl, but I grew up that day Tears were falling I know you saw me_

_Hiding there in my bedroom, so alone I was doing my best, trying to be strong No one to turn to That's when I met You_

The hot water quickly soothes his muscles. They were sore, but in a good way, a prodigious way that would have him doing it all over again. The aching in his arms, legs and chest just proved how absolutely consumed he was by Starfire as they made love well into morning. He had swept her off the ground and tossed her in bed, leaving no inch on her body un-kissed, unexplored and not tingling. He worshipped her gloriousness with his hands, lips, eyes, mind and soul. Oh, and his organ. That was a big part and he wasn't tired, actually he felt more energized than he had ever been so far in his entire life! Though that probably had to do with the fact that he loved his fiancé's brains out for hours on end.

_His _fiancé. He's _engaged._ To _Starfire!_

Dick's heart fluttered. The stupid grin on his face refused to disappear as he stepped further into the water, remembering last night's heaven, one of the best nights of his life. It was wonderful, arousing, loving and out of this world exciting! He can't even think of words to describe the absolute elation he was experiencing that should leave him exulted for days on end.

_I'm engaged. I'm engaged!_

Then, of course, came the downfall; she still had to leave. Perhaps a year, or two, or maybe even a few months before she could come back. They briefly talked about it in the privacy of their room before she popped the question- _Oh God, I'm engaged!_ -and she had suggested visitation. She was sure that she could drop in for a few days and then return to finish her treatment.

None of them would think of the 'if' Ry'ku had used. She _will_ get better. She had to. Starfire had a wedding to attend.

They had decided to keep it quiet; it wasn't fair to Bumble and Herald to announce their engagement when their wedding was only in a few months. Though it was probably impossible to keep it from their friends and Dick was scared shitless to tell Bruce. Sure he gave his approval for an engagement, but that was before this mess and it had taken Dick hours to persuade him. What would he say now?

_I don't care. I'm going to marry her._

The sound a door softly opening and closing, the gentle thudding of feet behind him, slapped a large grin across his face. "You know, you could've told me you wanted to shower. I would've gotten out."

"And I miss this view? No, I think this is perfectly fine." Her hands skimmed across his shoulders, down his back and over to his chest. "Have I ever told you what a beautiful body you have?"

"Can you use a word more manly than 'beautiful'?"

She giggled and kissed the back of his neck, "Very well. You are pretty."

"Ugh, Star!" He groaned, drinking in her laugh as her hands ran down his tanned chest. She sighed.

"So brave and strong...valiant and gallant...absolutely stunning..." she pulled on his arm, turning him to face her and he held his breath at her admiring eyes, "Deep black hair, chiseled jaw, such enthralling clear blue eyes...in your arms I feel the safest, most loved." She hugged his waist, having to step on her tip-toes to kiss his lips. "With you I feel beautiful and empowered with strength to do even the impossible. Because of you I can smile and laugh, love and feel pleasure, give pleasure...For you I will leave and for you I will return. I love you, Richard." Her eyes filled with tears.

He caressed her cheek, his other hand splayed on the small of her back, pulling her closer. "Starfire you have no idea how much I love you. When my parents died, I thought the end world ended. I had no one and felt so alone, even when I was with Bruce, the pain never went away. I became hard and unfeeling until I saw you fall from the sky." Dick smiled in memory. "I have never seen a more beautiful thing in my life. Even as I tried to stop you I couldn't help but be captivated. When you kissed me...I was gone from there. _You_ saved me, Starfire. You taught me to love again. And because of _you_, I'll be here, waiting. I just want you better."

She nodded and tucked her head under his chin, "Me too." Dick breathed in her scent and she smiled, "Richard?"

"Hmm?"

Her lips brushed his chest, "I am feeling very exhilarated this morning..."

_Oh, hell yeah._ "Really?"

"And it would be a waste of energy to simply sit and be the lazy..." she smirked, seeing the corner of his mouth turn up as well. But like always, his mind started to register other things.

"Starfire, are you sure? I mean shouldn't you rest, prepare for your trip?"

Her face dropped and she cocked an eyebrow. "I am leaving for possibly two years and you're rejecting the sex with me?"

"I'm not rejecting you, I'm just saying-"

"Do not say anything and make love to me."

"Starfire-" He gasped when she dropped on her knees, taking him into her mouth without another word. That familiar vibration that she conducted with her energy flowed into him as she sucked with earnest. Her hands fondled him underneath and his fingers found refuge in her hair. The throaty moans he released served to motivate her as her teeth grazed him and he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. Dick could feel his resolve crumbling, every ounce of him yearning for her. He was barely hanging on. She got him to the edge quickly and urgently but didn't push him over as she suddenly released him from the vacuum of her mouth and stood.

He stonily stared at her, his brain flopping like a fish, "That's it!?"

She blinked innocently, "Oh. You wanted _more?_ Well, I suppose you have to accomplish that on your own," as she turned away her arm was gripped and her body yanked back as he pressed her into the tile. Maybe one kiss, a soft mingling with her lips would be enough to quench this fire.

God, was he wrong.

Every nerve ending snapped to attention when he met her, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as the tip of her tongue tasted his, gently nibbling. His breathing was becoming erratic simply standing in such close proximity, and when he spoke again, her knees grew weak. "I want you..." His lips brushed against her ear, his voice filled with such longing, it made her ache. Dick could not hold back. He nudged her and she nearly collapsed to the ground. "Richard." His name came out as a murmur that quickly turned into a lustful gasp that complimented his moan when her hand groped his hard, throbbing member.

"Star..." his voice was strained, husky. She brought his bottom lip between her teeth and his eyelids fluttered when her hand pressed him harder as she opened his mouth and sucked on his tongue.

Dick's breath hitched in his throat as he felt her hips move against his groin and he knew she could feel him harden. He gripped her stomach with his right hand and pressed his body to hers and they began to move in synch with one another, circling and grinding, trying to gain more friction. His eyes were nearly black with lust and she knew he was close to breaking, so to get him there faster she tightened her wet grasp, her fingers rubbing him as she sent her warm vibrations through. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped as his knees gave out, his arms straining on either side of her. A small smirk danced on her lips.

That's it.

She gasped the moment he gave in, Dick taking her in a kiss so full of passion, it rocked her to her core. He seemed starved for her lips, his own crushing hers and kissed as if it were the only thing keeping them alive. Her hand worked him until he broke away from her mouth, panting.

"Please, Richard..." she managed when his lips finally left her mouth, trailing down her chin to the middle of her throat. She tilted her head back, giving him better access. The fingers of her other hand traced along his toned chest. He was becoming increasingly frustrated- both with his need for release and his wish to not risk her. Even so, his mouth never left her skin as he reached up and laid his hands over hers and twisted their fingers together, pushing her arms against the wall on either side of her head.

"Love me."

He shivered.

"Richard, please...love me..."

Starfire began to squirm as he pressed his body further into hers and felt the need building inside her with such intensity it bordered on angry. She broke their kiss with a primal noise, somewhere between a growl and a scream when his penis slipped inside her the smallest amount. "Fuck!" Dick hissed, as she began to writhe. He needed her. Now. A primordial instinct rose up inside him, and he pressed his upper body to hers, her breasts crushed between them, their chests heaving. But he needed to savor the moment, memorize her every touch and sound.

Their bodies warred against one another, Starfire using the wall behind her as leverage, pushing against Dick, only to have him push back harder. His strength aroused her beyond what she thought possible, and she struggled harder, wanting him to overpower her. All of this happened in just seconds, but it was several seconds too long for Dick. He harshly grabbed her hips and lifted her on the wall before taking his cock in his right hand, nearly groaning at his own touch, and brought held it up to her. He dropped her body on him, both calling out as he deeply went inside her with such force their bodies jostled

Dick drove into Starfire over and over again with deep, yet urgent thrusts as she arched her back. She could feel his muscles working beneath her fingers, contracting and releasing with the strength it took to hold her tight against the wall.

Dick brought his right hand up to Starfire's face, brushing back her hair and leaned his forehead to hers. He wanted to see her- cheeks flushed, mouth open and inviting, and hear her desperate cries. He continued to pummel into her relentlessly, Starfire's breathing was so shallow now that her chest appeared to alternate between fluttering and not moving at all. Her heart raced in time with his and Dick grunted in response to her cries.

"Richard... don't stop..." her voice rose in volume with each utterance. "Oh... Richard...Richard.. Don't stop! Oh, more! More!" she was all but screaming now as she gripped his arm as one would life-savers, and Dick's fingers tightened in her hips. He fought against his orgasm, which threatened to tear him in two. "Star," he growled. He hadn't realized he was practically on his toes, and he shifted his weight back, planting his feet on the ground. Starfire slid slightly with him, and the altered position had himself hitting her in that special place.

"YES! Oh, more!"

He loudly moaned in response as they exploded at the same time, the fire consuming them, clinging to one another, shaking, throbbing, pulling, and biting anywhere they could. Their lips met in a kiss so fierce, Dick saw a blinding white light as Starfire clenched him in a way she'd never done before. Her teeth pulled at his lip as she let out another animalistic growl. They continued kissing as they came down from their height, Dick's pumps slowing before sliding out of her carefully, setting her feet on the ground gently. He wobbly moved and almost slid, but Starfire's quick hands caught him as she floated them both slightly in the air.

They met each other's eyes before falling into a fit of laughter.

xxx

_So many questions without answers, your promises remain_

_I can't see but I'll take my chances to hear you call my name_

_To hear you call my name_

_One tear in the driving rain One voice in a sea of pain; could the maker of the stars hear the sound of my breaking heart_

_One life, that's all I am Right now I can barely stand If You're everything You say You are would You come close and hold my heart_

The city of Jump was oblivious of what has been taking place the past two months. They knew something was wrong with the animals and that the titans were involved and doctors couldn't find out what. But they had confidence in their heroes that whatever it is wasn't bigger than them and it would all be fixed soon.

Starfire appreciated this blinding trust that no matter what the obstacle the people always believed them to be stronger. If only they knew the truth, they would turn from her for sure.

It had taken quite some persuading to venture out into the city from her friends. They didn't want her out of their sight or really away from them at all, but she had to walk around and commit it all to memory for the nights she was sure to have the bad dreams. They finally allowed her to go, so long as one of them follow.

They were all surprised when she chose Beast boy.

Nightwing quickly understood. The changeling was the one who suffered the most next to her during this. The two needed each other, needed to know that through the drug's haze, they were still there, hanging on. That is why she fought to stand above her sister, protecting Nightwing and why he bowed only to her. Beast boy also needed comfort after he viciously attacked Raven. He told Starfire that during the battle, when he was tied up, he heard her voice, distant and faint and it grew louder when he was in pain. Beast boy was relieved when she told him that he was trying to reach for Raven; he was still there.

The two had walked almost everywhere from the park, to the museums, to random buildings and complexes, aimlessly walking down the next street hand-in-hand. They talked about everything because the truth was they were the only ones they could talk to. The rest of the titans only tried to understand, but they didn't feel as Starfire and Beast boy did. They didn't feel the loss of control and the bloodthirsty need to splatter their insides all over the floor. No, they didn't understand.

"Does it hurt you too?" He had curiously asked.

"The energy? Yes, but I think it has to do more with the constant regeneration of the drug. I am confused how it is not reconstructing itself in you."

"I'm a shape shifter; I turn into animals all the time. That globka thing just doesn't last in me. It's only because it's in you that I'm affected."

Starfire frowned, biting her lip. "I am sorry, Garfield."

"Don't," he smiled that big toothy grin, "At least I know that I can gain control of myself. I have a pretty cool alpha to teach me."

"I do like being kneeled to."

"Oh, whatever."

They had journeyed to the pet shop, a new batch of puppies lapping their tongues at them excitingly. They grew still for a second, bowing slightly before jumping up again. Beast boy spotted a small ice-cream stand and bought them both cones as they walked back to the park. Sitting on the bench, they ate in comfortable silence, looking out into the glistening ocean water until Beast boy's perked up. He slowly turned around, his eyes widening. "Victoria?"

Starfire snapped her head around, seeing the small girl looking at her cautiously, nervously biting her lip and tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. "Hi," she whispered.

The alien froze. She never went to visit Victoria. She broke her promise. Dropping her ice cream she flew over and wrapped the girl in her arms, smoothing down her hair. How could she? This little girl needed her and Starfire was wallowing out in sorrow. "I am so sorry. Forgive me, dear one, I beg you. I wanted to visit, I truly did, but I-I... Oh, Victoria, I'm so sorry..." her voice broke.

The little girl gently patted her arm, "It's okay. You wouldn't have stayed away unless you had good reason to." She pulled away and smiled at the heartbroken alien, "Something bad happened?"

Starfire shamefully closed her eyes and dropped her head, "Awful. Everything went out of my hands. I am so scared and worried about the future and I never intended to abandon you. Please, Victoria, forgive me."

Her bright green eyes filled with understanding, "I forgive you. Your my hero, Starfire."

She fought a sob and smiled, kissing the girl's forehead and hugging her close. "And you are mine. Let me do the making of it up to you. Please." Her eyes teared when she realized this would be the first and only time she spent time with the girl. She'd have to tell Nightwing to do the dropping in on her constantly in Starfire's place.

Victoria gave her a heart mending smile and nodded. As Starfire picked her up, her weight as light as a baby to the alien, Beast boy stood to walk to her. His face was a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "Victoria, you live on the other side of town. What are you doing all the way over here by yourself?"

She looked at Starfire, "I wanted to see you."

"Yes, child, but how did you know that I was here?"

"The lady told me."

Beast boy and Starfire froze. "The lady..."

"Yeah, she said she would take me to you. She dropped me off over there." Victoria pointed down the street. "I saw you and ran and now here I am." She smiled at Starfire, her face thoughtful. "She looked like you."

_No_

"B-Beast boy!" She whipped around to see him reaching for his communicator, his eyes flickering everywhere around them. Starfire held Victoria closer, trying to shield her body with her arms from the danger sure to come. She came back to back with Beast boy as she heard him say:

"Raven. Come. Now"

Raven's voice sounded worried, "What's wrong?"

"Now, Raven!"

It was too late.

A large purple bolt shot to life and rocketed toward them at such speed Starfire barely had time to blink. She grabbed Beast boy's shirt and twisted back into the air, but the force of the blow hitting ground sent her tumbling back. Victoria screamed and buried her face in Starfire's neck.

Beast boy snarled.

Blackfire glared down. "Come out of hiding? Where did you go, sister? I was worried."

"Go to hell." Beast boy bit back.

Blackfire smirked, "Is that an open invitation?"

Victoria cowered in Starfire's arms, squeezing her eyes shut. Starfire tried to calm her, but her eyes were on her sister who watched her with disgust. She floated closer and Starfire trembled and stepped back, "Get away from me."

"Aw, what's wrong? Tell me, Kori, what will happen if I did this," She landed on the ground, a mere five feet away, "and you are still holding that wench? Oh, is that a tremble I see?"

She could see it and Starfire could feel it. Victoria jerked with her trembles, staring at her with terror and concern and looked at Beast boy who seemed to be in worse. He was on his knees, his fingers digging into the dirt. Victoria blanched when he blinked and black, monster eyes stared at her beseechingly. His hand raised in an attempt to...attempt to what? Comfort her? Tell her it's all going to be alright?

He felt himself slipping.

Starfire fought the urge to just give in and attack her sister. The weight in her arms gave her enough sanity to quickly turn toward the boy who was already making noises, grab his arm and yank him into the sky with her. Blackfire just watched, amused, as Starfire's proposition at flying away failed with Victoria screaming as the alien dropped from the sky. Starfire grimaced; she wasn't even in the air a few feet.

Her body started to quiver more and she stood and faced her sister, "Victoria, leave now."

"But-"

"Leave."

"Let her stay, we need more players to play this game." Purple flames engulfed her, "What do you say?"

"Why are you provoking?" It didn't make sense, she should be attacking right now. Her sister only smiled and walked forward. Starfire's lips involuntarily twisted and a terrifying growl bubbled within her chest. A red lock fell in her face, curving on its own. She gasped.

No. No, no, no! Starfire knew. Komand'r wanted her to lose control, give in to the _gluka_. Did she want to claim her dominance and attempt to make Starfire kneel again?

Whatever she was trying to do, Starfire was trying to stop it. Her sister raised her hand and shot behind the shaking alien. At Victoria. "No!" She cried and thoughtlessly threw herself at the bolt, her shoulder shocking with pain. The warrior roared within and she fell to her knees, her fingers twisting.

"Give in, Kori. Give me what I want most." Another bolt at her arm. "C'mon, Starfire, you know you want to." She snarled, "Koriand'r _xeh'gon nimruk!"_

"NO!" She screamed, her hand lashing out. A green star bolt is the form of slashes shot from her hand and into her sister's purple one. Her other arm instantly whipped out, a series of green bullets forcing her sister back a few feet. Starfire chance to turn at a still-standing Victoria. The sight of her disobeying made Starfire angry, very angry and she yanked her arm up, shouting in her face, "I said _leave!"_

She whimpered in pain, fighting her grasp and Starfire paled and let go. Victoria's wrist was red and Blackfire laughed.

She wanted Starfire to lose herself and destroy; anything, everything. She didn't care about dominance anymore, she just wanted her to suffer. And suffering she was when Victoria's pain filled teary eyes stared up at her. Starfire's hands lifted to comfort but Victoria flinched back. Starfire looked wildly around for help. She was slipping; where are the titans?

"Looking for your friends? They're too busy putting out the city you caught on fire."

Her eyes fell on the smoke in the distance, "I didn't-" She choked. Blackfire held her in the air, her nails digging into skin and she twisted around, throwing her across the street and into a building. Glass shattered beneath her as screams from inside sounded. At a child crying and growling Starfire opened her eyes to see Blackfire taunting a frenzied beast with a little girl. When she dropped the girl, Starfire zoomed over, grabbing the girl before the beast's claws could shred her. She flew with all her strength, feeling her body about to give up. She stopped a second before her flight did and let Victoria down, giving her one last order, "RUN!"

Victoria did not disobey.

When she was out of sight Starfire turned around to have her face connect with nails. "_Glorek ba szen'kiru, shanek!"_

Starfire smirked, tiny drops of blood dripping down her cheek. "You are the bitch too, sister." She kicked her in the stomach, tossing her away and did a quick scan of her surroundings. These buildings were catching fire, but Blackfire being stopped was priority right now. The titans will put them out, then they will hurry over to help her, or bring her down...or take her down... She shook her head. Starfire had to do this.

Starfire kept a firm grip on her growing bolt as Blackfire flew forward, a dagger-like bolt aiming for her heart. She moved backwards at the last second to avoid the deathly slash and soon found herself next to Beast boy. He had come toward her, trying to reconcile, but in doing so he left Star in a defenseless position for she blocked him from Blackfire's hand. She sent them skidding into the ground, pushing up earth as they did, Starfire trying to cover the beast with her body. Such close proximity made her shade as the warrior tried to claw itself out. She glanced around in panic trying to find any means of escape as Blackfire came forward again with another deathly punch in their direction.

Starfire took a deep breath, steadying herself for the attack across. When Blackfire was close enough, she gyrated, kicking out her long leg and connected with the side of Blackfire's face and the purple girl crashed into the tree beside the, knocking it out of the ground. As she recovered, a dark shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see Starfire's rising leg swing swiftly at her, landing a solid kick into her temple. While she was doubled over Starfire took her open opportunity to slam her fist with as much force as she could muster into the side of her jaw, her green eyebeams bettering into her chest. Blackfire twisted her ankle and flung her body over, slamming her into the toppled tree and threw her into the beast who was about to attack from behind. When Starfire got back up she saw nothing but deadly determination and a bloodthirsty smile on her sister's face. At that moment, Starfire knew this fight wouldn't end with prison and stared back with her own conviction. Neither would stop until the other was dead first. And Starfire will be damned if it's her.

xxx

Panic obscured the streets with the black smoke that was steadily becoming a giant storm cloud over the city. Nightwing shouted to the man, ordering him to open all the fire hydrants on his side of the street while he took the other. Raven was quickly running out of water from the previous hydrants they busted open. And they were barely on the third building.

When Beast boy's communicator was destroyed Raven pulled them all into her cape and planted them smack into a burning city. The cries and screams from the people snatched Nightwing's attention away as he was about to take off for Starfire; he has to trust in her ability to take care of herself while he took care of the fires. He didn't think it would be so hard.

The blast were loud, several streets down and each blast was accompanied by a large burst of purple light and a smaller green one. Each blast sent his nerves over the edge and his attention constantly split between the two places.

Just then, Cyborg began to call out to something behind Nightwing. With a final kick at the hydrant, the water splurged out and into Raven's grasp. He spun in the direction Cyborg was yelling in and his eyes landed on a little girl.

_Victoria... _

She was crying, running with all the strength she could produce in her tiny body, coming from the direction of the blasts. Nightwing ran to her, scooping her in his arms to which she screamed and tried to escape, "Shh, Victoria, it's me!"

She stopped and started to cry more, throwing her arm around his neck, cradling the other to her chest. He noticed this and gingerly tugged on her hand, grinding his teeth when he saw the burn on her wrist; _first degree, near second..._ "Blackfire got you."

"Who's Blackfire," her green eyes pleaded. "Starfire did this. She was angry at me, but I didn't want to leave her."

His body became stone as her words clouded him in a thick fog. Denial and rejection quickly filled him as her angry red skin accusingly bled at him. Starfire burned her. Starfire would never do this. This wasn't like her, she couldn't… She's slipping. He swayed a little at the lack of oxygen, tightening his arms around the little girl. "You have to get out of here. Follow those people over there."

Victoria hooked her fingers in his shirt, her face red with crying, "Please, don't leave me!"

He fought not to stumble, "I have to save Starfire. Please, Victoria, go. It's too dangerous here and your wounded; I won't allow you to be injured more. Just go." Nightwing didn't wait for a reply as he set her down and urged her toward the crowd. A loud crash rumbled the ground and he turned just in time to see a figure hurl into the air throwing another down boisterously. Purple flames followed the figure in the sky as green ones fired. Another large form leaped from behind Blackfire and they all heard her scream as Beast boy brought her down. Raven had him and Cyborg on a disc, her eyes obscured by her cowl as she said hurriedly, "Firefighters are here. Let's go."

xxx

Starfire was tired.

Beast boy whimpered and sneezed, the giant beast quivering as he tried to get back up from Blackfire's punch. He had thrown himself in front of her this last blow. By his staggering limbs, Starfire knew he wasn't going to last, and neither was she if she continued like this. Her sister was too strong; her energy blinded them and if Starfire didn't possess the same power she would probably be ash by now. Like Karras.

Starfire needed the warrior, it was the only thing now that could stand against her sister. For the first time Starfire sought it out, calling to it and holding the door open, yet the warrior was weary of her and she all but begged herself to give in when the another crossfire started. Beast boy threw anything around him at the purple flame in the sky, whimpering when Blackfire caught his foot with a ricocheting bolt. _Take me, take me, take me please,_ she pleaded, sweat beading on her neck and around her hairline. Her hair smelled burnt and fell in her eyes. If she survived this, she was definitely following Dick and cutting it. He would hate it, but it was necessary.

Blackfire abandon her bombardment on her sister and hailed her fury on Beast boy. The warrior surged out of Starfire, vaulting upward and scathing Blackfire's back. She howled and spun, catching Starfire's hair and then she screamed and let go and Starfire brought both fist down on her chest. As they fell, Blackfire on her back and Starfire on her feet, a flaming wisp caught her attention and she gawked at her hair. The warrior shriveled back in astonishment.

Her hair wasn't even hair at all, but flames that mouse tailed around her. It was brighter and longer than Blackfire's dark purple one and the sight of it strangely comforted her. Starfire held her hand up, marveling its beauty as it curled around her fingers, the ends flickering. Blackfire writhed in anger as Starfire now bore down on her, power flaring behind her in shades of red, orange and yellow. But this power was only a mask; her body was growing tired of dodging Blackfire's energy, constantly leaping away for her flight was not on her side. Where was the animal? _Please! NOW!" _She forced the mental door wide open and dragged the warrior over.

Blackfire caught her ankle and slammed her into the road, the side of the building, into a car and finally tossed her aside. Starfire tried to get up and limply fell back. Her sister's voice sent daggers to her chest. "You are pathetic. Worthless, weak! An absolute shame to Tamaran!" She fired a machine gun of bolts, plummeting into Starfire's body as the bolts drove her deeper into the street. Smoke rose from the crater she created as Blackfire mercilessly continued her assault. The blast echoed down the street, between the buildings and a dark cloud formed above from the smoke. When Blackfire stopped Starfire was lying helplessly in the ground, smoke billowing from her body. She floated directly above her unconscious sister and leveled her next dagger-like bolt with Starfire's chest.

"Starfire!"

Something exploded on her back and her body was wrenched away as a black band encased her and brought her down head on into the concrete. A sonic beam hit her smack in the face before she could fully stand and forced her through the wall she was up against. The few people inside fled.

Hands tugged on Starfire's arms and she was flung over a shoulder. A voice reached the dim realm of her mind and the urgency and anger in the voice brought her back to reality with a nauseating whirl of light and sound. Her eyes opened to see the back of someone in black, legs running and a loud boom later she jerked. The legs stopped and she was being placed down on the ground by the strong hands. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

She stared.

"Shit. Raven, send them ba-"

A wail, a loud guttural noise from the right. Her ears knew that noise and her head instinctively turned to see a beast, green and trembling, gnashing his teeth at her. No, not her, the male in black. Her eyes drifted back to the male. Why couldn't she place a name to the face, this attractive strong view that made her want to purr continuously? Why did she feel as if she was barely here, in this dreamlike state; floating, she felt like she was floating. In her ears was a distinct ringing, almost lovely and peaceful. The beast roared again.

A sudden sharp pain on her cheek brought her completely down and she blinked with fervor, sucking in air. Nightwing's concerned eyes searched her face, his hand grazing the stinging on her skin, red with his hand print. "Oh, shit, sorry. I had to."

On any other circumstances were he to slap her she would have thrown them into an all out brawl, possibly dismembered him, but right now, she was thankful. Her hands grasped his face and she crushed their lips together. They have never kissed before in the heat of battle and the exhilarated taste of him gave her enough strength to stand. He got up with her, slightly dazed before shaking his head. "Blackfire set fire to nearly half the city. Firefighters took our place. Cyborg has the collar. Take Beast boy and get away from here."

"No."

"I wasn't asking for your approval, I gave you an order. Go." He pushed her shoulder, spinning on his heel, his wrist already flicking out with weapons. Starfire looked towards Beast boy whose black eyes were on her, slightly crouched. She blinked. She was not the warrior right now, what was he doing? He rumbled a small whine.

Starfire's fist clenched.

Starfire _was_ the warrior; this calm, seemingly normal body whose eyes didn't glow with bloodlust, who Nightwing had slapped, who Beast boy had vowed to defend _was_ the warrior. She's controlling herself and the warrior was allowing itself to be controlled. Starfire showed it its place, bringing it forcibly here. That's how Blackfire stayed sane, she didn't fight her warrior, she dominated it. And so did Starfire. Beast boy whined again.

Just then purple fire blazed passed and the warrior looked up to see her mate flipping over the beam, landing gracefully on the floor only to be thrown back again when Blackfire unleashed another beam. Raven was currently holding up a burning building that Blackfire's recent beam had caught, Cyborg rushing people out. The enemy flew down and her fingers slashed into her mate's shirt as he was mid-flip in the air. She flew high into the sky and over the park, her eyes landing on the ocean just ahead. Her arm raised above her head, flinging Nightwing over to the water, her eyebeams hitting square in his chest before he could reach for his grappling hook. The warrior took in his unconscious form and shook, nearly shrieking with hate inside and then she suddenly on Blackfire, her claws tearing off any piece of skin she would touch. As her sister's eyes glowed purple, Starfire leaped off, diving for the water. Her body submerged into the clear liquid, quickly finding the floating body of her chosen and swam to the surface.

Air filled his lungs and he coughed up the rest of the water. His chest protested against the motion as the corners of his singed Nightwing emblem rubbed against his skin. "Ah," he groaned, fingering his breast. That will hurt for a few days. He slowly sat and opened his eyes, "Thanks, Ra-"

Pupil-less green eyes blinked. He sputtered, gripped her shoulder. "I told you to get the hell out of here!"

Starfire didn't move and instead purred at his rough touch. His breathing hitched when she leaned forward and licked along his lip. Purring again, her hand rested on his. "Starfire stop. What's going on? Where's Blackfire?"

At the name she growled. Nightwing was so confused right now, but it was obviously he wasn't speaking to Starfire, or atleast not all of her. And was the warrior trying to kiss him? Well, he can never really deny her, so he quickly pecked her standing up, "Thank you for saving me." A loud crash behind him, "We have to stop your sister."

Her lips twisted.

"I'll shower you in kisses once we're done. The sun's going down, she won't be able to regenerate with the amount of energy she's releasing...Can you take me to her?"

She had him under the arms, soaring through the sky in the next breath. Nightwing gasped and he clutched her hands around her rib cage, "You're flying! Starfire you're _flying_! You're controlling it! _You did it!_" A wide grin flashed across his face when she zip-lined them to where the rest of the titans and Blackfire were. She was kicking in the air, shooting bolts from her feet. One slipped past Raven's black shield.

A heavy weight pushed against her, landing on top as he pushed her down as the bolt hit a few feet away. Raven froze under the beast as he growled lowly in his chest then gaped when he licked her cheek and jumped off. Starfire flew in, not stopping as she set down a grinning Nightwing beside her. The beast leaped onto her back and the two skyrocketed for Blackfire.

Raven stared wide eyed at Nightwing who nodded, "They controlled it. They did it Raven," he looked up. "She doesn't have to leave. They did it."

Raven smiled for the tiniest second before she lifted him with her, "Then let's finish this."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

As David Fergusson once said- "The day has eyes; the night has ears." Bruce told him that quote once when a young, naive Robin was complaining of a boring patrol on top an old warehouse. That was his father's response to his "there's nothing to see here! It's night, you can't see anything!" That had been one of his biggest weaknesses; he depended too much on sight. What would you expect of a kid who was raised to look for 'mommy's hand when you let go of the bar.' Vision was his friend.

Bruce had been the one to acquaint him to sound. He would sit his butt in the center of the cave with all the lights off and tell him to 'follow my footsteps.' So many times did a young Robin almost fall to his death, but Bruce was always there to catch him. Sound was his closest ally now, for his vision fails him in complex situations, for example right now Blackfire just sent a piece of metal from a pole she ripped out straight to his back. He couldn't see the shard, but he heard it and so was able to bounce away and send her a mocking smile.

She scowled.

He was so attuned to sound that he could hear scuffling paper in a crowd of voices, a baby's cry during the screech of gun fire, whispering beyond the high pitch ringing in his ear after a bomb set off. Nightwing could hear the pleas of a child through the roaring of the fire to his left and when he evaded Blackfire's second makeshift dagger he ran into the burning building. Quickly following the noise to the bathroom, he tore the curtain to discover a sobbing boy of five. The boy jumped in his arms and as the building rumbled Nightwing kicked the window, bounding through, his hook already implanted into the neighboring building.

Ducking the child under his arm between his body and the wall, he scaled to the roof away from the battle ground. Blackfire stopped flying a while ago when she realized that her sister could too, and better. It was just like Starfire to step out of her sister's shadow and create a bigger one.

He was so proud.

Quickly jumping onto the next two roof tops and dropping the kid off with the still gathered crowd, his eyes automatically searched for that familiar blonde hair. He saw Raven who he had sent over here to heal those who were caught in the crossfire, seeing her hands working over a middle aged woman. When he spotted Victoria, her wrist bandaged, he scaled back to the battle, perching on the edge of the roof and looked down.

The street was in chaos. Vehicles were turned over, mashed, torn in half and on fire, scattered all around. Some stuck out of surrounding buildings while others decorated the street. He spotted a black mangled Mercedes on the roof across from him. Small tuffs of fire were dispersed along the sidewalks and destroyed rubble littered everything within a mile radius. Dark storm clouds filled the sky and blacked out the descending sun. The group of people Nightwing just visited was the ones trapped here at the center of it all and the titans perilously tried to protect them from the wrath of the Tamaranian princesses.

Yes, princesses, meaning both of them, meaning Starfire too. She was weary and tired, they all could see it; fighting her sister and still fighting herself was exhausting her mind out. Though Starfire accepted the warrior, she didn't want to welcome the disastrous feelings that came with it as Blackfire did, which was why she was fighting so brutally with _everyone_. The warrior would force itself upon Starfire, confusing her senses and enemies. For Starfire Blackfire was the enemy, the one needing to be stopped at all cost so she could fix the damage done and return to her life.

For the warrior everyone was a target. The drug coursed through, taunting her with its presence as it fed the warrior in a way it never had before. The animal inside wanted all those around her to pay for even existing, fighting the mental restraints Starfire had placed on it. She only want the warrior's strength and speed; she couldn't handle the hunger for death. This caused great conflict in Starfire's fighting as her moves were too slow or too fast, sloppy and aimed at the wrong target. Because of her great frustration and emotional turmoil, she would sometimes release too little energy, paying for it with a deadly blow or she would release too much and her nose would start bleeding and coughing up blood as her insides burned.

Nightwing was on edge.

Many times did Starfire slip and forget herself and attack the titans or worse the civilians. She became irritated by their cries and sent blistering bolts in their direction, intercepted by Raven and yelled at by Nightwing. That only served to aggravate her more and once even slammed Nightwing into a brick wall for his trouble. Several times did they have to protect the innocent from Starfire herself as she would abandon her pursuit on the real target and go after them out of rage and hunger.

It started about forty minutes ago when they all saw her fly up to her sister, Beast boy bounding off her and onto Blackfire. They all saw her glorious red hair become actual fire and trailing past her knees, licking everything around her. She was deadly beautiful as Beast boy kicked Blackfire to her, Raven catching him, and Starfire unleashed all her strength through her fists. Her punches were quick and precise, her face a mixture of so many negative emotions it made Raven want to unlock the darker side of her being. For sure they thought that when the purple girl fell she wouldn't get up from the beating, but she did and Cyborg shot his rockets at her. None of them actually hit Starfire, but came close since they were heat trackers. It had wheezed past her and she turned on him, her eyes wide with madness.

Starfire all but tore his head off, having to be banded by Raven and Nightwing. She had yelled at him to slap Starfire again- maybe it would snap her back to reality -and when he tried Starfire nearly broke his arm. The second time came when Blackfire tried to impale a pole into Beast boy who leaped out of the way but twisted his foot. Raven had quickly gone to heal it, but was thrown into a wall by the furious girl who had thought the half demon injured her beast. Raven responded by bringing down the building on Starfire in an attempt to knock some sense in her, but was swept up off her feet by the ankle and hung in the air as the hand holding her started to transfer energy. Raven had wanted to scream at the burning sensation Starfire was coursing through her, her insides twisting in pain and heat. If Nightwing hadn't thrown a flash bomb to momentarily blind Starfire and allowed Raven to escape, she was sure she would have died. That pain was just too much. And none of them liked the way Starfire's hand had hovered just above Raven's heart, a wicked smile on her face from her torture.

What really started to worry them was how angry she became and how she vented. Whenever she missed a kick, punch, dodge she would take out her frustration by taking down a building, creating more craters with her fists or become overly barbaric toward Blackfire. Nightwing couldn't slow her, she was too far gone and when he had tried he nearly turned her completely against them, Blackfire using the chance to try to swoon her into joining her sister. Starfire shook and trembled, coughing on her blood as she tried to fight off their advances. Then Blackfire shot at Nightwing and at his grunt of pain, Starfire growled and attacked. When she had thrown Blackfire down the street she kneeled beside Nightwing, crooning and purring against his hand that he placed on her cheek. Whenever he saw her slip he would fake an injury and she would become livid toward Blackfire. But when the banished princess made it seem as if _he_ was the one attacking Starfire, then she was atrocious in her revenge.

Nightwing's ears picked up on Starfire's loud yowl and on impulse threw his weapons from his ledge, his eyes locked on purple ones. The older sister was gloating over the younger one who was on her knees, her crimson flame flickering as they exchanged austere growls. Blackfire heard the faint whoosh as they advanced and maneuvered herself down to the ground and around Starfire. She grabbed the disoriented alien, using her body to block against the explosions. Starfire cried out when Blackfire grabbed her fiery mane and crashed her body into a previous crater. She got up, her glowing green eyes finding Nightwing and he jumped off to elude her vengeful star bolts. Blackfire laughed.

He was about to send out another wave of explosives when a green beam knocked Blackfire out of the sky. Nightwing jumped to his feet and set off. More clashing behind him, sparks of green and purple flying, a choking cough. He shook his head; _pay attention, pay attention, she's fine…_

Several feet away Cyborg was trying to help a shivering Beast boy. The _gluka_ ran its course and he was on the verge of passing out smack in the middle of two savage aliens. Though it was clear he was done for the day, possibly the next month, he still tried to sit up, forcing his legs to stand until he fell back to the ground. Nightwing skidded to a halt, "How is he?"

"Twisted ankle, broken wrist, two fractured ribs and the bleeding is just from scratches," he lifted Beast boy who groaned. "Starfire?"

Nightwing watched as she screamed out a curse, hurdling toward Blackfire. The sister evaded, kicking up her leg and smacking into Starfire's back. She tumbled a few feet before whipping around and slashing out energy that sliced Blackfire's pants. "If something's broken, she's not showing it." He winced when she coughed again.

"We have to stop her. She's been coughing up blood for the last ten minutes. And I don't like how beastly she's getting. Blackfire is quickly falling, too." Cyborg looked at his arm, "Raven."

"I'm here," came the low voice behind them. She removed her hood and placed her hands on the changeling's body, her mouth frowning more than usual. "It's fighting me. He still senses Starfire," her violet eyes snapped at a growl, "Dick, you need to stop her. I feel her body wearing out."

Cyborg scoffed, "Wearing out? She's never been so into a fight before."

"The drug is the only thing keeping her going and she won't stop till it's out and we know that isn't happening! I can _feel_ it, it just keeps on growing. If she continues, it _will_ contort her, possibly beyond repair."

"But she was controlling it earlier. Doesn't she feel it? She should be able to-"

"No." Raven shook her head at Cyborg and turned to Nightwing, gripping his shoulders as her eyes brightened with power. He gasped out loud as Raven transferred the pain that Starfire was in, his insides twisting as an internal fire licked at every bone, muscle and organ. His heart hammered in his chest as his lungs desperately tried to get oxygen. Every pore in his body felt as if they were bursting with the merciless heat radiating from inside, its flame inextinguishable. Raven released him from its hellish hold, her face pinched in pain. Nightwing couldn't believe _that _was what she felt every single time the drug took her; it made him sick and overwhelmingly guilty for never once asking her how she felt. Starfire held this pain in. Air wheezed in his mouth while he staggered back.

Cyborg caught his arm and Nightwing shook off his concern, holding out his hand. "Collar."

He handed it over without a word.

"You need to get her away from Blackfire long enough to snap it on; we'll distract. I'm setting up a mental link so when you do it, just call in your mind. I'll transport you two somewhere safe."

"No," he said with certitude and avengement. "I want Blackfire. She will pay for this, by my hand."

_She will pay for doing this to Starfire, she will feel pain as she does for the next fucking two years. I will give her hell for fucking with us._

"Mental link," Raven said in a bored manner. "I can't move Beast boy in this state and the way Starfire is going, but I'll have no choice. I'm giving you seven minutes. Go."

She didn't need to tell him twice.

xxx

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown__  
__Everybody's watching to see the fallout__  
__Even when you're sleeping__  
__Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your feet ready__  
__Heartbeat steady__  
__Keep your eyes open__  
__Keep your aim locked__  
__The night goes dark__  
__Keep your eyes open_

A dark sky was cut by hellish green and purple explosions, crashing against each other, lightening sparking to life as their energies clashed. Thunder rolled with every connected blow in their deadly onslaught as the storm they created lashed on over the city. But this was nothing compared to the storm waging within.

An electric current of pure hatred surged between them as the certainty of death filled the air. The two sisters were interlocked in the bloodiest battle the city has ever seen, up close and personal.

Soaked in sweat, their bones rattling, fatigueless clouding the very little sanity they had left, the girls poised with their arms raised. Only after the battle will Jump city and the titans grasp the full extent of concentration it took for the sisters not to rip each other's throats out at that very moment. The warriors inside screamed for blood and rocked them to their core as their hands leveled.

Blood dripped down the corners of their mouths, trickling out of their noses. It matted Blackfire's hair from the blow on the back of her head from her sister's kicks and coated Starfire's temple from when Blackfire bashed her head against the concrete. Their fingers twitched and their lips pulled back, both revealing red teeth and nasty growls. Blackfire's black and silver two piece uniform hung in tatters, her pants now resembling shorts and her top missing a sleeve and barely covering her breast. Starfire's uniform was in better shape, but her arm bands were missing and because of the lack of pants or sleeves her skin had no protection, her orange flesh tainted with red from her gashes, though Blackfire had disturbing wounds herself. Deep cuts jagged along her thighs, trailing down her arms, across her cheeks. Both females had dark, rapidly growing, bruises over their chest and back, Starfire's bottom lip bleeding from biting herself in pain as Blackfire fought not to wince from her fractured ankle.

Yet, they didn't stop, though exhausted they were. The warriors only kept on screaming obliquities as the drug burned hotter in their energy. Their bodies practically vibrated from the constant trembling and Starfire's vision was quickly turning to red as the standoff held a bit longer. Both girls watched each other careful, calculating.

Like always, Blackfire was first to attack. She wanted to be first in everything, it was in her nature, and Starfire only waited, as she always did, timing her response carefully. As Blackfire's fist sparked to life and swung to connect with her sister's head, Starfire flicked her arm out in a block she remembered Nightwing showed her. Blackfire's arm rolled off hers as she kicked up and delivered her blow to the back of her head. The purple enflamed girl grunted and crumpled in the air, her hair pulsing behind her.

Then she twirled, her nails digging into Starfire's ankle and twisted as hard as she could. Starfire screamed as her ankle broke with a loud snap and writhed when her nails tore out. Pain pierced her leg and blood revered down her toes. In a frenzy of suffering and asperity Starfire hailed her energy down on Blackfire, her flame curling around her body as her eyes flared with scorching green. Blackfire launched her own barrage.

Out of the corner of her eye, Starfire saw something dark and moving. The back of her mind tugged at her, but she refused to lose focus, enthralled by the way her sister's blood started to run down her neck. Yet, her mind still tugged and she chance a glance over to see Nightwing running towards them. Something inside her lurched and the sudden sensation caused her energy to cut off for a second, but a second was all it took. Dozens of purple bolts cannonaded her body as her arms went up in a feeble attempt to protect herself; she couldn't do a shield, it was too much work.

And she was tired.

Nightwing knew that when Starfire started to back off she had seen him. That was good, because she knew he was coming for her and bad because if she saw him, then there was a pretty good chance someone else did too.

And that person was not happy.

Blackfire had her sister tumbling through the air before he could jump onto the next roof. He started and turned around as the loud crash rumbled beneath him. Smoke billowed out of the crater and he flipped down, sprinting to Starfire. Avoided the showers of purple star bolts, he threw tiny pellets toward the princess, not watching as they exploded into red goo that stuck her arms to her body. She contorted back and forth, burning the goo off as he slid into the crater, flinging Starfire over his shoulder. Nightwing heard the familiar screech of a raven and Cyborg's cannon.

He ran into the closest, yet safest, building he could find and laid her trembling body down. She was whimpering and curling in on herself, her hand gently pawing his chest. Nightwing tried to wipe off the blood on her face, his eyes roaming over her body as he took in the damage. A glinting caught his attention and he gripped her thigh, bending over her as he pulled out a shard of glass. She screamed and he moved over to her arms, gently probing with his fingers to feel for any broken bones and giving her ankles the same treatment. When he was done she whined, her chest fluttering like the wings of a humming bird. "You pushed yourself too much."

Whimper.

"Why didn't you just leave like I told you too?" He tore off a piece of his sleeve, wrapping it around her thigh. "You always have to fight me, don't you Star?"

Though pupil-less he knew those green eyes were on him and he couldn't help but lean over to her face. Starfire inclined toward him, her hand gripping his shoulder as he covered her lips with his in an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues wrestled for a moment as he basked in her purrs, her fingers snaking into hair. Starfire compressed herself against him, her leg curling around his as be bent over her body and she moaned when he pressed his knee in between her legs, his tongue trailing on her neck before engaging her lips once again. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with ardency.

At the sound of a click and sudden cold heaviness on her neck she jerked back, her mouth dropping open. Her fingers pressed against the metal and she ferociously growled at him, her nails digging into the floor.

Nightwing smirked at her, malicious. "That is what I call seduction at its finest."

She was about to hit him when the drop of energy drained her body and she collapsed in his arms. He pulled back her now extinguished hair, gazing into her wild, terrified eyes. She started to pant brokenly, her hands clenching and unclenched as tremors rocked her. Her face paled and when he started to see the symptoms of a panic attack he gingerly grabbed her jaw, "Hey, I'm right here. I'm right here, Star."

She moaned.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. I got you." _Raven, I got her_.

_Busy. Hang on._ Starfire opened her mouth to cough on her blood that coated her lips and a hand patted tentatively on her back, producing enough force to help clear her airways. Her body shuddered and his head throbbed as he looked wildly around herself even though she could not focus. Colors blended together; reds, oranges and yellow with the occasional brown and black. Her fear spiked as she finally took notice of the heat that surrounded her and her flesh started to tingle causing another violent convulsion of her body. She impetuously lurched back when warmth touched her cheek and another warmth hastily grabbed hold of her face. Nightwing tried to reassure her, but she wasn't listening as her eyes landed on his mouth and chin and her hand numbly rose as she placed her fingertips against his lips. When she retracted her arm, her fingers were a dark red. A loud sobbing moan came from her chest.

"No, Star. It's not my blood, I promise. I'm fine. You fought so hard, I'm so proud of you. Now you have to reign it." His voice became vehement when she coughed again, red liquid escaping the corner of her mouth, "You expelled too much. You should have left, or at least waited. This is a team Starfire, we fight together."

Her eyelids drooped and her hand clenched his arm. More coughing. "Dammit Raven, hurry up."

"Well it's not like we don't have a raving lunatic out there that won't give up," she grumbled. Nightwing looked behind him to see her step out of her black raven, Cyborg next with a dazed Beast boy leaning against him for support.

"I didn't even hear you."

"That's because you were too busy willing me to hurry. Now you better move because I can already feel Blackfire breaking the binds I put her in."

Cyborg placed Beast boy in Starfire's lap, moving to stand behind them. Nightwing adjusted the collar on Starfire neck as she tiredly looked at him, fighting to stay up right, "Where…are we...going?"

"You're going to Gotham. Batman will take care of you."

Her eyes glazed for a moment before she blinked and focused again, "And…you?"

"Staying. I need to vent some anger. Raven wants some pay back too."

"What? No...no, you can't."

"I didn't ask for your approval."

"No," her voice was barely audible as her hand tried to grab for him. What he wanted to slow was slowly registering in her head and panic started to fuel her strength, "You can't… This is insane, you can't stop her!"

"You don't know what I can do."

Beast boy had removed himself from her lap as she moved to stand, her legs shaking dangerously. She wobbled on her feet, rejecting all help as she tried to make him understand. "I know what Blackfire can do. Please, we can...we can proceed with another plan. We can-"

Nightwing was getting angry, "You and Beast boy are damaged and weak. I am removing you this fight and Cyborg is going with you for protection. You _will_ go."

"You'll die!"

"That's an order!"

The building rumbled. Starfire dizzily shook her head, her hands shaking as she took a small step forward.

"Get back, Starfire."

"No!"

"Get the hell back!"

Beast boy whimpered, clutching his head as his body rocked. All of them stood at attention at his quiet growling and whines. Nightwing stepped toward Starfire, getting in her face and glared, "Get. Back." _You better fucking listen to me or I swear I will-_

Her defiling glazed eyes never blinked. "N-"

He had her in a head lock. His arms pressed into her throat and above her chest, her left arm pinned above her head, immobile. Her weak body thrashed against him as his arms clutched tighter, blocking her air ways. She felt his lips at her ear, "Keep fighting and you'll pass out. You're so weak and enervated that you couldn't even stop me from grabbing you and you can't break free. Get out of here. It's the last time I'm telling you." He released her and turned away. "Do it, Raven."

Starfire stumbled into Cyborg and looked back at her love, reaching her hand out, "Please! Don't leave m-"

The building rumbled again as the roof was torn off, purple flames deluging down on them. Raven lifted her arms out, sheilding them as the purple magma quickly flooded the room. It burned the walls around the teens, the building breaking down. With great effort, she forced the shield out and giving Cyborg a tiny window to blast the Tamaranian. When he succeeded, Raven quickly moved them out in the open and away from the sheer heat.

Nightwing was infuriated as he turned on Starfire, "What did I fucking tell you!? Why do you always have to challenge everything I say? Fucking listen to me for once, Starfire! This is _my_ team and you are under _my_ authority!"

She said nothing.

"You're still not listening!"

She wasn't. She was too busy watching her sister who floated high in the sky, rings of energy around her, blocking and protecting her from their advances. Her hair was a blistering purple blaze as her fingers clawed.

The two sisters locked eyes and Starfire instinctively knew her next move.

Blackfire's eyes, hands, and feet started to combust. Waves of purple energy rolled off her, expanding into enormous rings. Her body combusted into fire that blinded the titans as her bloodcurdling scream rang out. They couldn't touch her and they knew that the second they tried they would feel the wrath of her blaze just as Karras did. Blackfire's hand shot three massive bolts and caught Raven's hand as she screamed in pain, Beast boy's bruised chest and Cyborg's cannon. The space around her illuminated purple as her eyes bore into Nightwing's soul. Her fire became daggers, spinning and twisting straight to the hearts of the titans, the biggest and brightest aiming for Nightwing. She hurtled toward him, her waves forcing the titans apart.

That was the moment when the warrior and the girl became one. When the _gluka _finally won as she allowed it flow completely through her into every nook and crevice in her being. The collar had no power over her as her hair became its glorious inferno once again and her body flashed in front of his before skyrocketing for her sister. She forced her own green waves out of her body to intercept the purple ones that would take her friends. The _gluka_ tripled her energy level and she could feel her insides searing and contorting. But she couldn't stop; Blackfire will kill them. She'll kill them.

Starfire flashed out her hands, sending a large green protective covering, layering them over with her waves. Purple crashed against them, trying to pierce through to take the lives that meant the most. The green sparked and fought, burning brighter and angrier than ever. Her body became a green blaze and she faintly heard the sound of someone screaming her name as she raised her fist to her sister. With a victorious roar, her hand flared.

With a wet splat, Blackfire froze, her fire mingling with her sister's.

With a piercing pain, Starfire burned.

The world stilled and quieted as the two sister's gazed into each other's eyes. But Blackfire's dark violet soon turned into a crystal blue, cool and lovely, her body suddenly becoming strong and tanned, tall and muscular. Starfire's grip tightened as she saw Richard's face gazing back at her, that smile she loved so much enveloping her in heavenly warmth. But this wetness was not Nightwing and breaking her blissful hallucination she retracted her arm from her sister, a wet tearing sounded in her ears. Blackfire's looked at her with acceptance.

Then she pulled out her hand from Starfire.

Someone screamed.

Air gently stroked her skin as her flight failed and that voice she knew so well began to scream.

xxx

Sound was suppose to be his friend, his ally, trusting it with his life.

Sound destroyed it.

When Starfire blazed again all he wanted to do in that moment was shout at her. Why does she keep on insisting? Couldn't she see that her body was giving out and she had to stop before she overworked herself even _more?_ But then he heard Raven's cry of pain and saw the rings and the dagger-like tendrils of fire aimed at his chest and the titans. For a split second, he was back at the circus, watching the fire breathers and rings, hearing the excited cheers of children and impressed murmurs of adults. At that time, the fire scared him a little and when he met Starfire, it never was so beautiful.

Now, now his heart stopped.

They were going to die if they didn't move. They couldn't move; purple heat surrounded them and Raven was injured.

Then Starfire became the warrior one more time. He called to her as she flew to her sister, his shouts drowned out by the giant green waves she released that covered him and his friends. The green layered over him, giving him just enough room to crouch as purple tried to break through. Under any other circumstances it would have looked quite magnificent seeing the sparkling emerald and radiant violet collide and spark. Green whips trailed from her fingers spinning swiftly and tunneled through the violet ones, sucking the life from them as Starfire's whips added another layer to the protective domes. Nightwing called to her once more as she reached her sister, his eyes widening when she held her fist in front of her and her speed increased.

She wouldn't.

Blackfire was about to kill them.

She would.

_No_

The wet sound of plunging her hand through Blackfire's chest sent his body into a state of disbelief. His mind went into overdrive as he tried to deny the action that followed the wet gurgling. From his position he could only see Starfire's back and half of Blackfire and the hand that was embedded into her chest that belonged to his star left little room to be cynical. Emotions overflowed him, the most disturbing being relief. It was over. The diabolical sister will never haunt them again.

Then another sound caught his ear, one that didn't belong. One that chilled him to the bone as his eyes fiercely searched the two girls to identify where the second noise came from. But Starfire hadn't moved and Blackfire seemed to be in a state of peace as they floated above. Starfire pulled out her hand, a bleeding lump in her palm that Nightwing instantly recognized and twisted his stomach.

Then Blackfire jerked her arm, her hand covered in red. Starfire's midsection glowed the faintest purple.

She gasped.

That sound. That wet, bursting sound.

No. No, no, no! Sound is his friend, sound is his ally; sound wouldn't do that. It's the dome, it's playing tricks on his ears and sound is failing. Go back to vision, your old companion because sound isn't working. He won't believe it, he refused. Starfire's floating, her eyes wide and shining. _She's right there_, his eyes told him, _she's fine. She wouldn't be flying if she wasn't fine_.

Her voice carried, a faint strangling of noise.

No, don't listen to sound! She's fine, she's fine, _look at her!_

Raven screamed. Her long, shrill shriek rattled his bones and iced his muscles. His stomach dropped and his vision blurred as the dome started to fade. Beast boy sucked in air, his fist pounding on the green energy. They had the view of Starfire, they saw, but he couldn't- wouldn't, he refused to. Nightwing tore his hands through the disappearing bubble, ignoring the heat that still scathed him. His muscles strained as he ripped it just enough to clearly see her body dropped a few feet and his heart dropped with her.

_She's fine. She's fine!_

But her body didn't stop. It continued to fall, her sister tumbling down with her. Both their hair quenched, their arms and legs limply flailing after their falling bodies, their hair rushing up against gravity.

Nightwing's voice blared out just before her body hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, "I'll never let you go"__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight__  
__Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

Earth stopped revolving. Time stilled as no one moved, breathed, thought or saw. Hearts froze and bodies shut down with time as the darkness overhead swallowed the sun. The only colors that existed in this soulless world were not colors at all, just a blinding white and cold black.

Everything was cold.

Then all at once, life crashed down, jump starting everything and sending them all into hyper drive.

Raven's energy spiked out like a porcupine, shredding the shelter they were encased in as Nightwing's hands ripped open the fire. The bubble shivered, fading into nothingness as his body practically transported to her. But his torso was yanked back and before he could shout Raven covered the four of them with her magic. The titans jumped and dropped to the ground, covering their heads with the bomb that was their sister and enemy exploded, their energy that couldn't be contained anymore booming across the city and bringing down the building around in their flames. When the fire on her magic smothered out she took it down and the boys rose from their crouched position.

Nightwing choked.

He was sliding down the sunken basin as soon as the black wall lifted, his feet skidding through the dirt to her, pushing through the smoke. The puddles of blood and the scent of burned flesh made his stomach turn. When he saw her battered body lying lifelessly near the center, all emotion in his body soared. Nightwing ran to her, jumping over small gaps and rocks. Finally reaching her, he scooped her in his arms and cradled her in his lap, pushing back her burnt red hair. "R-Raven."

She pulled them out of the crater, bringing Blackfire's body out and dumping her on the side. Blood poured from the gap where her heart should be, her purple eyes closed as Cyborg and Beast boy dragged her further away. Raven's eyes glowed with power as did her hands as she kneeled beside Nightwing. She addressed the other two, "Watch her."

They numbly nodded, their eyes on Starfire.

Starfire who suddenly choked, blood spewing out of her mouth as her green eyes opened in agony. She moaned loudly, her face twisting in pain and her back arching. Nightwing stifled his own moan when his hand grew moist and sticky and he looked down to see a bleeding hole on her stomach. Blood seeped out of her, hot and glistening and her body continued to writhe._ "Raven!"_

"I saw her," she said hurriedly, already pushing her power into Starfire. "Blackfire stabbed with her fingers." Her eyes glowed brighter, "She fired a bolt inside, and the _gluka _is widening the hole. Hold her down!"

Starfire convulsed, amuck.

Then an agonizing scream ripped from her throat.

There was pain everywhere, entering the very deep corners of her being and shattering everything she held dear. Excruciating agony slashed at every part of her mind and body, her muscles convulsing with every slice. The pain gained intensity with each cry and flames conducted the sickest of dances around the girl's being as her blood boiled under the severe heat, consuming her and the lick of the flames clawed at her soul. There were no other sounds outside her cries and shrieks, yet she picked up a faint calling in her ears, in time with every twist and twirl of the blaze devouring her. She was a mindless being, knowing nothing other than this absolute torture in this fiery pit that existed solely in the worst corner of Hell.

"Raven! What's happening!?"

"It's the _gluka!_ It's tearing her apart! Take off that collar _now_, it's not helping!"

Thereupon, she was aware of another sensation only because of the desperate relief that accompanied that tiny presence, that almost nonexistent spot that salvaged her from the unexpurgated horror. Upon noticing, her heart- or what's left of it –gave a gentle tug and soon was being pulled into a war between the blazing flames of torment and the cool sanctum of the healing that Raven was desperately trying to do. She convulsed vehemently as sudden iciness flashed after another lick of the flame, each stroke becoming more and more riotous, before something demolished within her and pure ice coursed his veins. All feeling and thought stilled as the ice warmed and settled over her.

"She's cold. Why is she cold?" Starfire shivered in his arms, spitting blood as he quickly rubbed her skin in a feeble attempt to warm her.

Raven didn't pause and her eyes became dark underneath. "I had to. It's torturing her; this way she doesn't feel her energy. Nightwing give her gave, she's losing oxygen! The _gluka _keeps burning everything I heal."

He opened his mouth and sucked in air, blowing into her as she gasped and wheezed violently. She coughed and choked and he tasted her blood that smeared his lips and jaw. Nightwing broke away from her lips and pressed his hands against her stomach as her blood started to pool around his knee. Raven was breathing harshly, her hands shaking as her body grew weak and her cheeks started to glisten with water. "Nightwing…Dick…I can't…"

No. His hands pressed harder. Bending over again he breathed into her, her chest rising with a shudder. "Don't stop, Raven. Please don't stop."

She nodded, her hands taking his place on her stomach and shone as bright as the sun, pouring everything she had in her into Starfire whose heart faltered. He grabbed her face as her eyes started their wild searching and locked his eyes with hers.

"I'm right here. I'm right here." He whispered just for her. Her searched ceased as she meet him and her hands gripped his with all the strength she muster. She sobbed one loud, hopeless moan and panted harshly, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry. Stay with me, Star. I know you hang on. Raven will get you better. Just hang one. For me." Brushing her hair he kissed her, not closing his eyes and breaking eye contact. Those emerald jewels looked at him with so much love and longing he almost didn't see the guilt and sorrow creeping in. Shivering and crying she continued to drain and Raven was becoming exhausted.

"Cyborg, get them away!" She suddenly shouted as people started to appear from the broken alley ways and streets, looking at them in horror. Cyborg and Beast boy quickly moved, pushing back the crowd but not being able to stay away. They paled as another cough rang through the air and the puddle of blood became bigger and bigger. Raven's eyes were wide, "No. No, no Starfire don't-"

She arched her back, releasing another strangled scream. Nightwing tried not to lose her eyes and when she squeezed them shut he nearly screamed himself.

"Starfire! Hang one, please hang on! I'm so sorry," his voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

Raven choked, "Dick…I…can't…"

Starfire heaved and shuddered, barely able to meet his eyes again as he pleaded.

"No. C'mon, baby, don't give up. I'm right here, don't give up on me." Her eyes started to dim. "I love you. Do you hear me? I love you so much. I want to you always and forever. I want to wake up with you at my side and go to sleep with you next to me. I want to marry you and grow old with you and have babies. You want that don't you? You have to hang on. Please, I love you!"

Her fingers touched his masked. He suddenly realized she couldn't see him as he could see her and his heart twisted painfully as that knife cut deep. Not caring of those around, not seeing anything or anyone but her, Nightwing tore his mask off and it fell at her side. Dick didn't see Raven suddenly bring up a black veil over them as he put his face right up to hers and stared straight into those. She breathed something similar to a sigh and rubbed her fingertips against his skin.

Raven dropped her hands, her face in agony as water leaked from her tightly shut eyes. When she opened them she leaned in toward Starfire and grabbed her hand, squeezing it and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please, forgive me."

Starfire gently squeezed her back.

Nightwing's false hope shattered, "_What? _No! No, you can't stop!" He nearly shouted.

She rocked back on her ankles and held herself as she hunched over, "I couldn't… I can't… forgive me. Forgive me."

When the paling girl shivers started to calm, he pulled her higher into his lap, cradling her between his legs as he sat, his arms around her shoulders, while her hands very limply pressed against his chest, "I love you. I love so damn much. You're not leaving me. Do you hear me? You're not leaving me! We're getting married or did you forget? You're not leaving!"

At the marriage Raven gasped and stared horridly and them, a dagger twisting in her chest. Starfire trembled, her eyes apologizing as she weakly reached for her gorget and pulling off her jewel to reveal her ring in its slot. She put it there so as not to destroy it when she felt herself slipping just before the titans showed up. She slipped the ring on and placed her hand against his cheek. As her thumb slowly rubbed his skin, her lips turned up the smallest fraction of a centimeter, giving him her last smile, "Rich…" Her lips slowly fell as her hand slipped from his face. Her eyes lost their light, a dull green staring into his frozen blue. Empty. Vacant.

Gone.

Dick shut down. Nothing was working. His heart stopped, his breathing ceased as everything around him disappeared into the nothingness that consumed him.

His fingers gently closed her eyelids.

Like this, she looked to be sleeping. Just like a couple of days ago when she was half hanging off the bed. She's just sleeping. His sleeping angel.

But did she ever feel this cold? Was her body ever this stiff? No, she's always warm and soft, his favorite pillow and blanket. It was the air that was cold, not her, never her. And he was the stiff one. Never her.

He had to believe that, or else the truth will come crashing down. And he couldn't crash.

He'll never get up.

Was the world ever so quiet? Where did this silence come from? Did he like this absence of sound? Sound was his friend, especially when she laughed and giggled and called his name. Yes, sound was his friend.

She is so silent.

And cold.

No.

He didn't feel Raven put his mask back on and drop the veil. Cyborg froze and Beast boy emitted a strange noise, sounding between a sob, choke and shout. Both titans stumbled forward and Raven stumbled back, her lips curled into her mouth as her eyes squeezed again. Cyborg was the first on his hands and knees, face to the floor as he fought the cry. Beast boy couldn't take his eyes off her as he followed suit, not battling his. Raven curled into her cape, cowl up, whispering over and over again after the cries, "Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me…"

The people of Jump city shared an audible gasp and several shrieks and screams rang out. Cameras were pulled out, reporters reported with broken voices, tears were shed, and their voices became higher.

Nightwing didn't hear a sound.

His world only consisted of the girl in his arms and he brought her closer to bury his head in her shoulder. It was still warm here, her hair trapping her warmth as he tried to breathe her in, but it was wrong. She smelled burnt and smoky; that wasn't her scent. Her scent was fruity and fresh, like a clean intake of air on a summer day. If he breathed deeper he can detect that aroma he adored so much beyond the smell of burned flesh and ash. Her crimson hair draped over his leg and arm behind her back and he twirled a few strands between his fingers; so smooth and soft. Beautiful.

Raven wasn't sure how long they sat there crying and personally she didn't care. She didn't care about the people around them and the fact that they could see her. She didn't care about anything at this moment.

She failed. She failed her sister.

She couldn't save her.

Finally, she was able to get a hold of herself. Now was not the time to grieve. They had to get the two bodies out of here and the city resembled a war zone. They were still heroes and had to act like it. For the moment anyway.

She was the one the police went to when they manages their way through the crowd, securing the area they were in with yellow tape. Several police cars and ambulance rode in and Raven numbly listened to them, not meeting their pity-filled eyes. She watched as they put Blackfire on a gurney, draping that white clothe over her. She nodded and turned toward Cyborg and Beast boy, seeing them staring vacantly at their leader who was still clutching the body. _The body._

Raven's stomach lurched.

"Sir… we need to take…her." Raven looked at the policeman standing behind Nightwing, nervously shifting his weight back and forth.

Nightwing didn't move.

The officer tried again and when he didn't receive a response the second time started to back away. His colleagues pushed him forward, each of them slightly afraid to ask the hero to let go of the girl. The young man gave one more try, his voice wavering from his firm tone as he tried to press his authority, but this was Nightwing, a sad, broken and seemingly numb Nightwing; what authority do the police have against him?

Cyborg blinked and forced himself up, pulling Beast boy with him and together they went to the officer and their leader. They couldn't look at the girl's face. They couldn't because if they did- seeing her eyes closed, her orange skin pale with blood matted hair and bloody lips -they would lose it. The man looked grateful that they came and took a small step back as Cyborg whispered, "C'mon 'Wing…"

Nothing.

"Nightwing…they have to take her, man."

Silence.

He sighed, a broken breath, and kneeled down, reaching for his shoulder. "'Wing." When the contact gained no response, he reached for Starfire's arm under his.

Nightwing jerked away, pressing her completely against him, his head still buried and her own falling back. Her hair fell over, touching the street with the tips. Beast boy blinked vacantly at her before following Cyborg and placing his hands on her thigh. Nightwing felt the movement and his arm flashed out, his muscles straining against his black uniform as he grabbed the changeling's wrist and twisted. He yelped and pulled back as Nightwing grabbed her under the knees and pulled her in. Cyborg sighed again, "We can't keep her. Let her go." He reached and Nightwing hit his arm back. "Nightwing, let go."

Their voices didn't reach him until those three little words.

Let her go…

_Her body became heavy and she struggled to breath._

_"No. No, no…please. Please, let me go."_

He hadn't thought of those words that day. They went in one ear and out the other. When he did think back on him tackling her into the ground and her begging for him to release her, it made him angry that she would utter suck ridiculous request. Let her go? Didn't she know that he will never let her go? Didn't they?

Nightwing shook his head. He opened his mouth, but it snapped shut and he hid himself again in her neck.

Raven approached them and looked at the scene with fatigue; he wasn't going to release her. There was no point in asking him to. Raising her hand, she slowly wedged her energy between the two bodies and gently started to pry him away.

The reaction was instantaneous. He jerked, his hands gripping her so tight that Raven knew that if she had been alive she would be wincing in pain. But when her eyes flickered to her face she saw no flutter in the eye lids, no pursing of her lips or her bell-like voice reprimanding him for grabbing so tight. Her face just stayed in that peaceful, sleeping expression.

"N-no! No, stop!" he snarled, kicking away from Raven and taking Starfire with him. "NO! Raven, stop it! Get away from me! _Get Away!_" She had her band clutch his torso, lifting him slightly into the air and used her other one to pry his fingers and legs off her. Creating a third tendril, she carefully laid Starfire down, making sure her hair didn't catch in his twitching fingers. She set his convulsing body down a few feet away and released him. Just as she did he jumped up, his face in a fury and made to attack her but Cyborg quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the floor. Raven tied his legs and arms together with her magic as Nightwing started to shout.

"Get off of me! Get away! Don't you fucking touch her!" He thrashed. "_Fuck you_, Raven! Fuck all of you! GET OFF OF ME!" Cyborg grunted and tightened his arms around Nightwing's chest. The officers were too astonished to move and so he looked at Beast boy.

"Take her!"

"NO!" Nightwing shuddered, "NO! Starfire! Don't take her! Starfire! _Starfire!"_

Beast boy gathered the girl in his arms, holding with the care you would a new born. He even smoothed his hand through her hair and kissed her cheek, ignoring the near screams from Nightwing. He turned and walked away, not seeing the news cameras on him and the titans, or really, on Starfire. All eyes were on Starfire's lifeless, still bleeding body. She had left a small trail of droplets and the titans felt tears spring into their eyes as Nightwing froze, staring at the trail with such horror and pain it would give the people who saw it nightmares. "No…don't, please don't…Beast boy, no! Bring her back. PLEASE! Bring her back!"

The people of Jump were stone, listening to his pleas, their attention on the beautiful alien being laid on a gurney.

Somewhere in the crowd, a little blonde eleven year began to cry.

Beast boy stared into Starfire's sleeping face, his hand on her cheek. "We're so sorry. He's going to hate us. I failed you, alpha. We should've protected you, not the other way around. I love you, Starfire." A small glinting caught his eye and his looked down to see a small, dazzling ring on her ring finger, its diamond tainted red. He closed his eyes when it dawned on him and he looked back at her, slipping her ring off. "We're so sorry…"

The white clothe came over her face and he stared numbly after the retrieving ambulance. Nightwing's voice only grew louder and angrier until the vehicle turned the corner and out of their sight. Then he froze, his face blank.

After a while of his motionless state Cyborg and Raven let go and they stepped back, everyone's eyes trained on him. Nightwing slowly stood and turned in the opposite direction of the ambulance. He lifted his head and Raven followed his gaze, seeing the tower beyond the dark smoke clouds.

He moved so fast they didn't have time to stop him. That was just what he wanted. Nightwing broke into a run, sprinting passed the crowd that departed to give him space. He jumped onto a car, reaching for his hooks and shot up to the roof of the nearest buildings. They watched him jumped from roof to roof, heading for the tower until they couldn't see his form anymore.

The police officer turned to Raven, his face downcast, "Would…you like to make a statement?"

She turned her empty eyes to him, "For now…leave us alone."

xxx

They offered the three remaining titans a car to drive room seeing as Raven had no strength to teleport. They didn't ask questions, it was too soon, but they did want to bring them in for questioning during the following days. The teens could only stare and file into the car.

They said nothing on the ride home. Home? What was home? The person that made it a home for all of them was gone, so what is home? Is that gone too?

Gone…

Beast boy stared at the ring in his hands. It was perfect for her, simple and dazzling, with its sparkling diamond twinkling in the faint sunlight. He blinked. Sunlight? How can that be? There was no sunlight, just a darkness that wouldn't lift. He looked out the window to see that same darkness over the city. Out here the sky was clear, untouched and pure. The sun was barely there, sending its shades across the sky as it bid farewell and the moon took reign. Blackfire was right about one thing; it was poetic.

Next time he blinked, the car stopped and they were at the tower. They got out without a word. Pain hit Raven with searing knives as she stilled, her eyes wide and Beast boy and Cyborg froze with her.

A voice screamed into the sky.

"STARFIRE!"

xxx

Bruce and Clark stared at the TV screen.

Alfred dropped the tray in his hands, the dishes shattering across the floor. "No…"

Clark forced his eyes away from the image of Nightwing holding the dead girl, hearing the sound of keys jangling. He watched as Bruce stoically grabbed his coat and headed out the door. The purring of a car was heard followed by its fierce screeching as he tore out of the drive way and down the street.

He sat back into the chair, elbows on knees and bowed his head.

xxx

"Sir, we have lost two test subjects."

"How do you know?"

"The _gluka_ signal connection cut off. We cannot detect them. We are in Earth's orbit."

"Have you found them?"

"No."

"Follow the last signal transmitted. I want them."

"Yes, sir."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Well, everybody's got a story to tell__  
__And everybody's got a wound to be healed__  
__I want to believe there's beauty here__  
__'Cause oh, I get so tired of holding on__  
__I can't let go, I can't move on__  
__I want to believe there's meaning here_

The days had no meaning. They just passed, with little feeling, little thought. Empty. Missing. Removed.

Gone.

Only Raven was able to talk to the police. She, alone, was able to manage enough strength to go down there and sit for a few hours and speak about what had happened. Of course, she didn't tell them everything just what they needed to know. They were frustrated with her vagueness and the general way she explained things, but understood nonetheless. Or at least tried to.

Actually, no. No one understood.

Raven couldn't turn on the TV or else she would be would see the whole thing all over again. Every news and radio station replayed it over and over, breaking it down, slowing the tapes, zooming in and exploiting their agony. Everyone went in frenzy when it was seen that Nightwing's mask was on the floor and tried so many times to see past Raven's veil to see him. When the police touched on that subject, Raven glared so hard that she shrunk back. When they asked about his relationship to Starfire she had whispered, "They were engaged."

The world's heart broke at that.

When Bruce Wayne stood at the door after she came back from her interview she had said nothing and let him in. No words were exchanged as they slowly walked in. He had followed her up stairs and into the common room. When she pointed at the door next to them and murmured quietly that his son's room was down the hall to the fourth left he had put both hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled and she had to turn away to keep herself from falling apart.

Bruce walked down the hall, leaving Raven to gather herself. He stood in front the door next to one he was looking for, taking in the silly drawings across the metal, the words "Come in if you're dying! Do no not disturb!" carved under the name "Starfire" with a makeshift engraving of "Nightwing" underneath. He recognized his son's horrible drawing skills in the doodles of the team and seeing each member's name under their doodle in their own handwriting. The sight was a heartwarming one, but Bruce was confused. Why would Raven direct him to the room several feet away instead of this one?

He walked to the other one, the name "Robin" in front and punched in the code.

The door swished open and he stared into the darkness at the crumpled form sitting in front of the window. He hadn't moved for the past three nights, just sat there staring out into the nothingness. His bed was untouched as was the desk and other articles in the room. He had both hands cradled in his lap and didn't turn when Bruce walked in. The door shut and the boy's shoulder twitched. He slowly turned.

Bruce stilled when he looked at his son. He wasn't sure what he expected; tears? A broken face? Battle wounds? No.

Dick was completely blank. His blue eyes were dull and vacant, a never ending nothing that lead a broken path to his vanished soul. His black hair fell limply in his eyes, his mouth set into a hard line. The tautness of his skin over his bones hardened his face and made him look older than his eighteen years. No, nineteen… his birthday was in a few months. This boy was not the same boy who had come to him desperately to save the one he loved most. No, this was the face of a boy who lost everything, with no hope of ever gaining it back, that saw no hope of ever even feeling the same way again. In his son, Bruce saw himself, the small little boy that he was who watched his parents bleed out in front of him. His worst nightmare came true; Dick ended up like him.

He sat at the corner of the bed and placed his hand on his shoulder while his son merely turned back to stare vacantly back at the sky outside. They stayed that way for the longest time, Dick never turning back around and Bruce's hand never leaving. But it didn't feel right. It felt too formal.

Bruce moved to sit on the floor beside his son, his arm wounded around his shoulder and both men stared out the window. He saw the slight twitch in Dick's hand and his eyes flickered down to see what he recognized as the ring for Starfire, resting in his palms. His eyes flickered back to the sky.

When a lone tear fell over into his son's palm, Bruce said nothing.

xxx

_How many times have you heard me cry out  
"God please take this"?  
How many times have you given me strength to  
Just keep breathing?  
Oh I need you  
God, I need you now._

Standing on a road I didn't plan  
Wondering how I got to where I am  
I'm trying to hear that still small voice  
I'm trying to hear above the noise

Today was the day.

Cyborg pressed replay.

He had downloaded copies of all the pictures they took just the other day, Beast boy's horrible picture-taking actually coming out good this time. Starfire had asked him to make a slide show for her, adding the small little clips they created. He smiled sadly.

This picture was a cute one. All lovey-dovey and romantic Beast boy caught the two love birds in a kiss, her arms locked around each other. The next one almost made him laugh as it was Beast boy trying to get in the picture while taking it, his nose and goofy grin covering nearly the whole thing and only showing Raven rolling her eyes, Starfire's body cut off. As the image change he held his breath, seeing the group pictures start. Formal picture, all standing with smiles, silly picture with goofy faces and positions, romantic picture with the two couples kissing and a grouchy looking Cyborg. Then pair pictures; Starfire and Raven, Starfire and Beast boy, Starfire and Cyborg, Starfire and...

He pressed pause. Her face was so full of life and joy he had to stop the show to take a moment and remember. She had her eyes nearly shut in laughter, a wide open mouth grin stretching across her face. She was floating, but was being held by Nightwing who had the most gratified smile Cyborg's ever seen. Nightwing's arms circled her hips, arching his head up to see that beautiful grin looking down. It was perfect.

The videos started.

"Hey, Star! Well it's going to be boring without you, but I think we'll manage..."

"...pack you tofu. Who knows what kind of nasty stuff they serve on that planet. You be careful, okay..."

"You better hurry home...not going to shop with anyone else..."

"My star, I love you. So much...home soon because I'm going to be really sexually frustrated and I'm taking it out on you..."

So many smiles. Laughs. She giggled in the background.

When it was over he saw that same box pop up, "Play next video?"

Starfire made her own for them.

He hasn't watched it. All the times he's watched this slideshow he hasn't been able to watch _her _video. He didn't have the strength.

Today was the day. After today it would all be final, as if finally laying her to rest would officially state what they all hopelessly wished wasn't true. The computer waited. The framed picture of him and Star watched him.

Cyborg pressed play.

xxx

Beast boy trudged in the kitchen at six am. It was unnaturally early for him, but he couldn't sleep anyways. The nightmares he had now were no way close to the ones before.

Just like for the past four days Bruce was already cooking breakfast. They never said anything and he didn't expect them too and it was okay. Were they surprised Nightwing's father showed up two days after the...incident? No. They were all beyond grateful even if they didn't show it.

It gave Raven a chance to rest for Bruce would handle the police and make appearances as Batman for the titans. He even took on the responsibility of contacting Galfore and telling him of the death of his _bungorf_. Galfore had hung up without letting Bruce explain further. The media was practically living at their door, trying to 'get a glimpse on the pain' and all of them were too weak to shoo them away. Constantly running reports, making up for what they didn't know and feeding the public false information; they were irritating the titans. Why wouldn't they just leave them alone? Haven't they seen enough already? They didn't go anywhere, didn't answer alarms and they supposed Bruce had enough of it as well. The paparazzi had all frozen in fear when Batman appeared behind them and broke their cameras. The next night he showed up at the ridiculous reporters' houses and threatened them if they were continue to cheapen what has happened. He then announced that whoever comes to the tower again will have to deal with him. They didn't return.

No thank you's were given, no conversations or advice; only silent eye contact and plates of food.

What broke this silent atmosphere was the titans network all calling in frantically. With tear streaked faces and hysterical voices their calls piled up and soon broke the fragile glass they were all placed in. Raven locked herself in the room, crying into her pillow and Cyborg shouted at the network, scaring them all. Beast boy tried to console Raven, but she wouldn't have it and blocked him from the room. Nightwing merely walked in and turned to walk back out. He hardly ever came out and for the rest of that day was nonexistent.

Batman was the one to stop the calls, informing them all of the funeral that is taking place in three days in Jump city memorial park. 5 pm. "Don't be late."

Now was that day. And Beast boy poked around his plate. Raven had spent all day yesterday picking out an outfit for Starfire to wear. She had stood outside that door for nearly an hour, just staring, until finally walking in. Beast boy and Cyborg stood detachedly out in the hall, Batman at the end. He was going to go with her in case the public found out she was there.

They had all been surprised when Nightwing came out of his old room; he was never seen. Bruce was the only one who went in there, but the titans never saw their leader eat, or sleep or talk or anything. Once or twice they caught him out in the middle of the night, standing by the wall length windows in the hall or common room. He was always in uniform and he never took his mask off, his face frozen in time.

But when he saw that _their_ door was open and that someone who wasn't him or _her_ in it, that face broke in rage. He practically ran through the door, his fist clenching as he saw Raven rummaging around _her _clothes. As his mouth opened to release the fury-filled screaming rant that was sure to be bubbling within, Raven spun, getting in his face. "Don't you dare. Don't act like this is only hard for you. Are _you_ the one going down to the station every day? Are _you _the one that had to see her a second time the way she was _that _day to heal her wounds for today? Are _you_ the one that's going back there now to dress her for the funeral? _Are you!?"_

Nightwing turned to stone. All he did was turn and walk back into his room. Raven had shook and breathed heavily, escaping Beast boy and quickly following Bruce.

Today was the day.

There was no need for fancy clothes; one of the perks of being a super hero. No one expected you out of your uniform. Still the titans made sure their uniform was crisp and clean, not a wrinkle in sight or in Cyborg's care not a wire out of place. Cyborg was acting strange this morning. When he came in Beast boy had looked up from his half eaten plate and saw his friend with a peculiar expression on his face, almost resembling...contentment. He caught the changeling's look and minutely shook his head, offering up a grateful smile and Bruce passed him his plate. The man that had quickly to turn into their guardian for the past few days only nodded and grabbed his coffee.

The time came to leave they patiently waited while Raven attempted to bring out Nightwing to no avail. He wasn't going. Cyborg had watched them curiously before going to his room and coming out with Starfire's pink lap top. Raven and Beast boy had both stared at him aghast as he placed the lap top in front of the door and set a timer for thirty minutes. He looked up at them and said, "Let's go." They didn't know what he was doing but they weren't going to question it. As they stepped through Raven's portal, Beast boy thought back to the day _she_ was taken. They had heard his scream and rushed up to the roof, freezing in place when they saw him crying. Nightwing never cried. Ever. The blow was too much to for them and they all ran into their own respective rooms and allowed the pain to consume them. That night Beast boy awoke to the sound of dragging feet and followed the noise to the third floor and found his stoic leader walking around aimlessly. He had the most ragged expression and the changeling quickly went back to his room to return a few minutes and cautiously approached. Beast boy had then held out what was the only thing that would possibly console his broken leader and Nightwing numbly took it. He stared at the diamond before turning around and headed to his room, leaving the titan there to stare after him

He wasn't going.

Nightwing was going to hate them and Beast boy knew it, because Starfire gave herself _for_ them. He knew it, Nightwing, they all did.

Beast boy hated himself.

xxx

_Though I walk,  
Though I walk through the shadows  
And I, I am so afraid  
Please stay, please stay right beside me  
With every single step I take_

How many times have you heard me cry out?  
And how many times have you given me strength?

This life had no purpose.

No noise.

No color.

No warmth.

Dick's only vision was the blue sky that ceased to exist out his window.

Empty.

But because of his past and raised by Batman, Nightwing felt, saw and heard everything. And Dick fought so hard to repress him, to push the hero with the outstanding senses to sense _everything_. Dick didn't want to sense anything, he wanted to fall into this hole that will hide him from the world, from this pain and never allow his heart to go through such a thing again. Nightwing refused to be pushed away and fought back, bringing the awareness with him that Dick tried to desperately to escape. He had become a hollow shell, holding nothing within and never wanted to again. This world took too much away from him and he had vowed to take it back, only to lose more. It was too much. Nightwing was sickened with this half of himself. He scorned Dick for falling so low in such a short amount of time; his anger fueled by Dick's pain and loss and rejection. Nightwing was the one who could think right now, he was the one who could think back to that day and see every little thing that went wrong. Not Dick; that part of him wanted nothing to do with this place anymore or with Nightwing. He was the one that allowed her to stay instead of forcing her to leave. It was his fault.

And Dick was paying for it.

"…do not know how to do this…"

Dick looked up. What was that? Noise? No, that can't be. There was no sound here; this was a vacuum of space. Sound was not his friend, go away. Let him stay in his hole forever and never dream of coming out. Go away, go away, and leave me alone…

"…silly me…"

Nightwing snapped his head around as Dick stiffened.

"…return as soon as I can…"

The hero jostled. It pushed against Dick with all the strength it had left from being suppressed so much. His heart pounded as blood rushed through his tingling limbs. When did he lose feeling in his legs? How long has he been sitting here? He stood up, unsure what to do as his body groaned in protest. These wounds… they were still on his body. The ache was still here. No, sit back down, lose the feeling, go back to the hole…

"…miss you all…fight because of this…"

Dick span on his heels. His heart hammered in his chest as the dark room taunted him with the sound. He pressed his back against the window, feeling for the first time in ages fear settling in his stomach. _Go away, please go away. Don't remind me, I _can't_ take it! _Nightwing growled at him. Pathetic he was! He should be angry, not moping. He should be up and out, seeking revenge and making sure this never happened again. Nightwing was relentless in his scolding and the pounding his was unbearable. As the sound drifted closer, his ears picked up on the sweet tone and a shiver ran down his spine.

Dick and Nightwing froze.

As a whole, the two sides of his being becoming one once again for the moment, he frantically searched the room. His eyes wildly scanned everything as he threw over the bed and ran into the closest, looking out the window and panted. That voice, that voice; _I can hear you, where are you? I can hear you! _As the tone became sweeter, softer his eyes flashed to the only place left; the door. It was coming from behind the door. Dick almost broke it from forcing it open, his eyes falling on the lap top in front of him on the floor. A video was playing and the face smiling back at him forced Nightwing and Dick to stand at attention. He slowly dropped to his knees, pausing the video to stare at that smile.

Those emerald eyes bore straight into his stirred soul.

He pressed replay.

"Hello! I'm not entirely sure how this all works and I hope I am doing it right. I do not to do this, silly me, but I'm willing to try. Hopefully it will help over the course of my treatment when I am not with you all, physically. But I have certain hope that you all know that wherever I am, I'm always with you, inside the love you all hold in your hearts. Always…"

xxx

The park was crowded. People had come in from all over to pay their respects and offer condolences, not that the titans would take them. The general public was being blocked off from the center where the casket lay and the rows of white seats where the network would sit. A purple and silver archway filled with flowers of all types stood behind the black casket, creating delicate scenery. The podium was adorned with a black and silver wide ribbon that flowed down the front with a thinner purple one in the middle. The white chairs all had silver and black ribbons tied around the back rest and were being filled by titans. Titans whose eyes were bloodshot and trying to keep the tears in. Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg stepped out of the raven that screeched behind them and quietly made their way to the front. They ignored the flashes of cameras from the general public and the teary eyes of their friends. Beast boy caught Kid Flash's eye and the speedster walked over to him. The two boys shared a silent exchange then he cleared his throat, "…Dick?"

The changeling shook his head.

Cyborg was the first to speak to the crowd when it started, then Beast boy and finally Raven who Batman quietly stood behind and placed his hand on her shoulder when her voice cracked. She tried so hard to keep the words just that; words. She wanted them to hold no emotion, no thought, and willed her voice to become as dead as the girl next to her. She didn't deserve to have so much life when her sister's was brutally taken. Her lips just moved and the titans just listened. The casket was never opened.

Until footsteps sounded behind her. She numbly turned, her eyes filling with emotion since she first got here. Nightwing stood beside her, his masked eyes staring out into the crowd and stood in the same stiff position as his father. If the crowd wasn't already quiet, they became deathly so. Raven swallowed and continued her speech, "…was an honor…to fight beside her…"

Then came the time to give the flowers. There was no specific type of flower because Starfire loved them, even being fascinated by the ugliest weed. The titans one by one, couples hand in hand, went up to place their token on the elegantly carved casket. When Kid Flash went up, he didn't return to his sit with Jinx. He took one look at Nightwing and went to stand quietly at his side. When Cyborg walked back and it was Beast boy's turn he held out his hand to Raven and gave her a gentle small smile. She took it and her knees wobbled when he kissed her temple. He placed the two lilies on top and Raven put her hand where she knew Starfire's face was resting under, "Forgive me."

"She did." Nightwing said, his voice hard. The two titans spun around to see him standing behind them, Raven emitting a tiny gasp and shockingly stepped back warily. All eyes were on him as he took the two steps to stand directly next to the casket. Then their mouths dropped when he gripped the top and lifted. Raven leaned into Beast boy when she felt herself about to collapse as her eyes betrayed her and looked.

She was as beautiful as always, not a scratch to be skin, not a bruise blemishing her perfect flesh. Raven tried so hard to heal her dead body, it had drained her completely and the emotional turmoil that came with it left her deadened. That was a reason Batman went with her; he was the only one who could get her home. And the strange comfort he provided was the only thing giving her enough strength to even call it a home. Her glorious red hair pillowed around that flawless orange skin, her pink lips in the softest of non smiles as those black lashes grazed underneath her closed eyes. Her face was an expression of peace and contentment, her hands clasped together on her stomach. She wore a cotton white dress that reached her knees, a black ribbon cinching her waist. It was simple and pretty and her hair looked even more vivid against the soft white. It was what she wanted to wear on her anniversary; Raven helped her pick it out when they went shopping, laughing at the ridiculous things Starfire had put on as she flirted with a mannequin that she pretended was Dick. _"I will try the pick-up line, yes!?"_

That had been one of the funniest days of her life.

Nightwing leaned in close, slowly, hesitatingly so, as if he moved any faster it would disrupt the sleeping beauty before him. His eyes roamed all over her, taking everything in. She really did look like she's sleeping, maybe she is. Maybe she never died and this was all in their heads and she's just regenerating. That could happen, it could be true. This false hope bloomed in his chest as he leaned in; _she's sleeping, she'll feel me, she'll wake. One more time, just one more time…_his lips grazed hers.

And froze.

Raven knew that it was because he wasn't feeling the warmth that should be there. She had sense the fluttering of his heart and the emotions running through him and turned her face into Beast boy's shoulder. Why did he have to hope? Couldn't he see that this was hurting too much as it is? _Stupid, stupid!_

Beast boy's hand rubbing her back got her to look up. He kissed her lips and offered a small smile, turned back to Nightwing who had broken out of his ice. He reached into his black utility belt, pulling out something small and reaching for her left hand. Slipping the engagement ring on, he kissed each of her fingers with just a brush of the lips, feeling that familiar wetness on his lashes. His masked hid the pain in his eyes and he vowed then he'll never take it off. His eyes were hers. Only hers. Gently placing her hand back, he kept his on top and intertwined their fingers as he pressed his lips at her ear to whisper, "I'm yours. Forever. I know that's what you were trying to say. You're the only one. Wait for me, wherever you are. Please, wait for me."

Starfire's sleeping face did not move. He pulled back and placed a single red rose in her hands before closing the casket one more time.

xxx

_I need you now  
Oh I need you  
God, I need you now.  
I need you now  
I need you now_

The burial was done.

After the titans had all paid their respects and hugged the original five- or at least tried to -they dispersed, going back home in their somber moods. There was no reception afterwards, no promises of getting together again. They said nothing to Nightwing who had his back to all of them, staring into the freshly dug up earth. When asked by Batman if he was going back with his team he only bowed his head and turned to walk away. Raven didn't even offer to take him.

Back at the tower they sat in silence. More silence. Is it ever going to stop? Will this bleak room ever hear laughter again?

The three of them didn't notice when Nightwing finally made it back. Bruce didn't even turn to him as he prepared a flight to metropolis. He was tired and his shoulders slumped as he walked to the computer in the corner and pressed a few buttons. The TV screen flickered on, waiting for command as Nightwing straightened his back. Beast boy gave him a questioning look as he said, loud and clear, "Play."

The screen went blue then orange arms appeared, readjusting the camera recording. Raven gasped as Starfire sat back with a huff, her hair pulled up into a ponytail. They recognized the kitchen in the background and food on the counter as she was about to prepare breakfast. Raven and Beast boy gasped out loud while Cyborg blinked in understanding and mild surprise. A smile broke across her face as she said, "Hello! I'm not entirely sure how this all works and I hope I am doing it right." She sheepishly giggled, her eyes twinkling. "I do not to do this, silly me, but I'm willing to try. Hopefully it will help over the course of my treatment when I am not with you all, physically. But I have certain hope that you all know that wherever I am, I'm always with you, inside the love you all hold in your hearts. Always." She bit her bottom lip, her expression thoughtful, "I know your reaction when I leave. Though you all smile now, I know that over the next two years you'll drift, no matter how many times I plan to drop for the visit. Well, I suppose that leaves to say that yes, I am going to Ry'ku. He is the only one to help in my situation, but that does not mean I am _leaving_ you." Starfire looked down, "I hurt you all over the past two months and I am so sorry. I would rather die than any of you continue to suffer in any way. I understand the possibility of my survival from this is questionable, but I am willing to try. For all of you."

Starfire's expression then became serious and stern as she inclined her head toward them, "Therefore I ask that you all try as well. I have seen the future without me there and it terrifies me to know what will happen if I do not return. So I need your promises that whatever you do, you will prevent that future from happening. We are a family. When families stand together they stand strong and united they can overcome any obstacle. Our family is the strongest I have ever seen or known and no matter what the future hold I never want it to change.

Difficult times will always come and we need each other to face them, even if one is missing for a while... My greatest fear is that someday we will all part and never look back. I love you all too much and I cannot bear the idea of returning, if I do, and my family is gone. Please, stay together and stay strong. If not for me, then for yourselves.

"Cyborg, my brother, you are always there for me when I need the cheering up. I can always find comfort in you and I know everyone else can too. When I am gone, the team will need their big brother to help guide the way in life and in battle. And with your protection and caring heart you will the anchor in difficult times. They need you to help ground them and withhold them from troubling situations. You will never cease to be my brother and I thank you.

"Raven," she smiled, "I cannot emphasize enough how much your friendship means to me. You are the sister I have always wanted and could never find in Blackfire. Though we have many differences I believe that they only make my love for you stronger as I am the only one able to get you to the mall of shopping," she giggled. Raven was gripping the back of the couch, her eyes wide and red. "I admire you more than you can ever comprehend and I know that in my place you will keep the boys in order." Starfire looked off to the side and back at the camera. "I have wounded your heart by unknowingly inflicting my authority on Beast boy, and for that I ask for your forgiveness," Raven gasped and her hands flashed to her mouth. "I know you will only disregard my apology but know that I am truly sorry and that I will push myself to get better so that this will end. I love you, my sister. Oh, and Raven, please, smile more. Do not be afraid to show your affection to your family. You have a beautiful smile," her eyes twinkled. Raven let out a choke.

"Beast boy," Starfire grinned and reached over the camera, a paper rustling as she held it up. They couldn't really see what was on the paper because she was holding it in the wrong position but made up for it with a smile, "I have ordered you that game that you have been wanting since I believe we have met. I had originally placed a prepaid order so that the second it came out to the general public it would be yours. I planned it as a Christmas gift. It should arrive in a few weeks." Placing the receipt back, she gazed into the camera, "I had a little brother once. His name was Ryand'r. He was also taken when I was captured. He did not survive... I will not lose another. Something horrible was forced on us and I will carry the burden to remove it. I will never let anything harm you again. You have done so much for me already. Please, brother, allow me to return the favor. The titans will need your humor and fun in somber times that I know will come. Raven will need you. You two are perfect for each other."

They all watched in a complete trance as her eyes started to water and she had to look away for a moment. When she looked back she said in a much quieter tone. Her eyes sparkled with apologies and guilt, but the love was there, "And my Richard." They all looked at him. He had his back to them, his complete attention on her. "My dear, sweet Richard. You are the one that made all this possible. You are the one that brought us together that first day and unlocked my bonds. Because of you I found the meaning of 'nice', soon to become friendship and finally love. I love you so much. I am leaving so that I can control this and return to you whole. If you will still have me, by that time." Her bottom lips quivered and she bit it. "The titans need their leader. You are the only one that can keep them fully together. You cannot become work obsessed, lock yourself in the darkness and forget that you have friends, that you have a family." Her hands spread to emphasize her words. "They need you strong and fighting, understanding and guarding. You are a leader and lead you must. And you need _them_."

Starfire softly smiled, "You are my heart and I am forever yours. It has always been and will forever be you, my love. Only you. When you asked me to marry you, it was torturing to say no... Because of my ways, marriage frightened me, but you gave it a whole new meaning. To marry you is now a dream of mine, and if you'll have me... I do." She lifted her hand to finger the diamond they all saw Nightwing slip on her finger earlier. "I do, Richard. I love you."

With a conclusive voice she stated, "I love you all. Not a day passes that I am not willing to give myself for any one of you. This family means everything to me and I know this wonderful feeling is mutual amongst all of us. Please, be strong. I will do everything that I can to return to you all. The city needs its heroes and the heroes need their family. Ry'ku will solve this and I will come home. Life does not stop here and neither should you. In the end, it is all worth it."

With a final smile she waved goodbye, quickly turning on the stove as she did and the video stopped.

Xxx

_A hundred days have made me older Since the last time that I saw your pretty face A thousand lies have made me colder And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

The first month was always the hardest.

When Bruce left the next day it was like he took the fragile silence with him, leaving the teens distraught. Starfire's video that was meant to help them through her absence across the universe now served as the only thing keeping the titans sane. They played it over and over when they were alone in their rooms, pausing at her smiles and rewinding her words to them. They weren't world changing words that opened their eyes to something they had no idea about. She didn't rant on and on as they do in movies, blabbering like a baby. They were clear, to the point words that reminded them of what they had and what they were losing. In the few days she was gone they were already failing more than already had.

They were so ashamed.

After the video had ended Nightwing had turned toward his team and whispered what they all wanted to, "I'm sorry." They had all nodded and Raven surprised them all by running to him, burying her head in his chest and hugging him fiercely. Beast boy soon followed and then Cyborg and the four of them were engaged in a hug that lasted for a long while before untangling themselves and going to their rooms.

For the first time in days, none of them had nightmares.

Still, it was hard, as was expected. Their emotions were a constant shift, riding on a rollercoaster that didn't seem to have an intention of stopping. Every morning they would wake and expect her there and when she wasn't confusion swept over; where was she? Sometimes Raven found that she automatically would reach out with her mind and when she wouldn't feel that soft tickling of Starfire's sweetness her chest would constrict. They were numb and disoriented, at times not grasping the fact that death had occurred. Beast boy constantly found himself staring at her door, wondering if she was in there and then filled with the urge to slap himself. Of course she wasn't. Still, this disbelief wouldn't go away and would consume them for hours with the shock that it all really happened. Then anger entered the picture and the teens would find themselves missing the vague silence as their hateful shouts rang out. Everything annoyed them and they constantly argued over the littlest things that before wouldn't even enter their minds. Raven and Beast boy fought often, Cyborg and Nightwing irritated each other just like when they first met and because Starfire wasn't there to stop it like she normally would their shouts became louder. They found themselves frequently resenting themselves and the others, spitting out hurtful things. On several occasions did Nightwing say the most hurtful things, once even going as far as to blame all of them. It had merely started as Raven bringing attention to the fact that they had not responded to any alarms so far and their leader retorted with, "then do it yourself." She had grown aggravated and called him worthless, that he wasn't a good leader and it was their job to protect the city. Nightwing then started to spew out blame toward the civilians, that they're constant neediness was one of the things that got them in this mess, that they aggravated Starfire in that state and sent her deeper in the _gluka_. He shouted that it was Raven's fault for not immediantly sending her away, for crashing that building on her and for not saving her, "You wanted her to die! You conniving, selfish bitch, you_ wanted her to!"_ to which Raven had screamed, "_You killed her!_ She released so much to protect _you!_ YOU killed her!"

The screaming only got worse from there and only when Nightwing had the gall to say that Starfire wanted to leave them, it was her own fault, did Raven slam him into the TV, and the fight stopped. When he fell to the ground, screen glass falling around him, he looked up and saw Raven crying, "I hate you. I hate you!"

Cyborg tried to step in, but she ran to the room and Nightwing only stared at the floor.

Guilt took place of anger.

It _was _their fault. They should have acted sooner, they should have gotten her away or taken Blackfire down first. They should have ignored the fires and gone straight Starfire, they should've done so many things. And they didn't.

Why didn't they; because they were heroes? Why kind of heroes let's their sister to take the death blow for them?

The sadness was overwhelming. Loss filled the air and only when they watched the video did a fraction of it lift. Only after did they hear her giggle on that cold computer screen did they have enough sense to walk past each other without bursting into sobs or screaming curses. They had started to isolate themselves and withdrew deeper into their beings, going against Starfire's words without another thought. They just couldn't do it and the guilt of failing her again was immense as the month went on.

Then the video game came. Beast boy couldn't stand being in the tower anymore and walked outside for fresh air, drinking the sun in. He had seen the package by the door and walked back in to open it in the common room. When the rest of the titans saw him holding the game in his numb hands they all practically ran to the counter where the package laid. And there was a small letter inside. How Starfire found the time to write a letter and send it to the company for them to package it into the game they'll never know. It was one of the wonders of being Starfire. The card was simple:

_Beast boy,_

_I hope you will enjoy this disc of entertainment! Please do not break it while trying to defeat Cyborg during one of your over-competitive moments. Try getting Raven to participate, she might find this amusing as I have come to learn myself. And I am sure Richard is anxious to play as well. I love you all!_

_Starfire _

_P and the S: I hope you all are doing well_

_…_

The guilt just kept on building.

Her last written sentence stabbed at them all, but the apologies weren't forthcoming. For a few days after that they all put on a mask similar to Nightwing and tried to not feel to avoid fighting; it made sense right? Maybe if they completely ignored each other this would all go away eventually. But it just wasn't that easy. It was hard walking into the common room and still picturing her at the counter and she wasn't. It was hard when Silky warbled away at Starfire's door, crying and whining the way pets do. They felt especially guilty for completely neglecting the worm as they were and quickly fed him and played with him on the floor. It was hard when they tried to gather for dinner and stared vacantly at the empty seat only to turn back around and leave. Awkward silences were occasionally carried out as were times when none of them saw each other and stayed behind the safety of their doors. It was painful when the titan alarm sounded and Nightwing was nowhere in sight. As the month closed and the second began they had become so isolated that they forgot they were living with others. Beast boy's gift was quickly gathering dust.

Then he dreamt about playing with her and couldn't stop himself from sneaking off in the middle of the night to play the game for the first time.

It was then that the rollercoaster slowed. The heaviness lifted and the titans were able to breathe slightly better as the turmoil steadily calmed simply by seeing Beast boy playing the game. He took one look at Cyborg and held out the second controller. The last token from Starfire proved lifesaving as Beast boy and Cyborg were finally able to smile slightly about something so normal. As the days trekked on, the game became increasingly more valued. Beast boy even released a small outcry when Cyborg blew up his character and the two engaged in a shadow of competitiveness. Raven had only stood at the door watching until the sight of Beast boy's hand twisting with the controller as if it would make the game better made her blink. It was such a little thing but it meant he was enjoying it, getting into the game. It was so normal and she suddenly saw Starfire there, inclining her body with her own controller, smiling as she passed the boys. Raven made her way over, sitting next to Beast boy and scooting into his side. Yes, this was normal, this was familiar. The game was coming to an end and Cyborg groaned when he lost while the changeling punched his fist in the air with victory. They shared a few playful shoves, and a small smile graced Raven's face. The older teen stood, suddenly filled with the need to work on his car and Beast boy hesitatingly looked at Raven. They stared into each other's eyes before sharing their first kiss in weeks. Before they knew it, they were watching a movie, Raven leaning into the green boy.

So familiar.

The small enjoyment from the game leaked over to dinner as the second month started to close. Dinner was as strange now as it was done with silence and tension, but the playfulness that had started to revive between Cyborg and Beast boy refused to be forgotten. For the first time in almost three months they argued over food when Beast boy gave him a disgusted look when his friend bit into a burger. Nightwing had given up eating with them and ate on his own time. So when he was on one of his walks around the halls and heard the familiar tones and a teasing laugh he automatically went into the common room. He had watched as Cyborg tried to touch Beast boy with the meat and the boy make a face and suddenly found himself by them, picking up a piece of tofu and putting it on Cyborg's shoulder. He yelped and jumped, hastily trying to rid himself of it as Beast boy actually laughed. Raven's eyes filled with humor.

Nightwing's lips twitched.

The next time they found the strength to argue again over food they were surprised when he walked in again and placed both types of meat on the stove. Such a familiar move. He turned to walk away, saying quietly, "You guys always do this..."

From that day on he would come in just before dinner and either quietly starts the cooking or passing ingredients to Cyborg. Such familiarity, all of them in here. It felt...nice. Though the pain wasn't gone and the vacant silence still remained as a constant reminder, they started to try. As thanksgiving passed they started to realize the time they were letting to slip by and the more they watched the video the more ashamed they became. Especially Nightwing.

Starfire would be so pissed at him for letting things fall as they were. He was surprised Bruce wasn't here yelling at him, not that he would really listen. Whenever he watched the video he always felt like the biggest failure, letting her down on the last thing she ever asked of him. His team, his friends…they needed him, just as she said they would. He would finger his green ring whenever he tried to gain the courage to knock on Raven's door. He had cursed himself and paced until it whooshed open and she stepped out and quietly hugged him. He had been so surprised yet the affection made his chest ache. Holding her back, his first hug in weeks, he whispered over and over again the sincerest of apologies. And she kissed his cheek and led him to the kitchen where they helped Cyborg cook.

So familiar…

So nice…

So…comforting…

The day it became the most noticeable was the day that changed them for good. It started like any other day, isolated and quiet, until came the hour for a competitive round at the game followed by Nightwing coming in and quietly lending his hand. Beast boy had seen the flour on the counter and moved to hand it over, but his foot caught on the step and as he fell the flour flew all over them. The surprise was enough for the oil in Cyborg's hands to slip as he tried to catch the falling boy only to slip himself and be soaked. Nightwing and Raven jumped out of the way as Beast boy tried to get up and when he went down again he grabbed Raven's cape, her feet sliding. The milk spilled over her lap.

Only Nightwing wasn't covered in oily, milky flour and he stared at them, not knowing what to do. Then Silky who had been on the counter above them the whole time pushed against the open package of brown sugar, the contents raining down on the titan leader. No one said a word.

Then Beast boy laughed.

It started in his stomach, bubbling into his chest and burst from his lips as he rolled onto his side, his eyes squeezed shut. The randomness and messiness of the situation only made him laugh harder and Cyborg joined in with his own enthusiasm. The two leaned against each other, holding their stomachs as Raven tried to get up and slipped back down, nearly hitting Beast boy's manhood. Cyborg laughed harder and Raven breathed out a ridiculous giggle, their voices mingling and increasing in volume. Nightwing lips turned up on their own accord.

That fit of laughter changed everything.

The next day the alarm blared. And all three stilled as Nightwing looked up and turned to his team and said three little words, "Are you ready?"

Those words had so much meaning, running deeper than a simple question for a mission. Were they ready to get back out there and face the world? Were they ready to get back in action, to continue with life just as _she _wanted? They knew if she were here she would disappointed and maybe angry from how they've been acting. This guilt bore down on all of them and they didn't know how to get rid of it. When Nightwing said those words though, the answer was clear; they had to continue, had to keep moving. She knew it would hurt and had made sure to reprimand them beforehand and tried to give them the strength to push forward. But were they ready to take it? Were they ready? This wouldn't mean they would forget, they could never forget... but they can grow. They can become stronger. They can fight.

Her voice echoed in the room and they all heard it.

_Life goes on... We will never part from each other's heart nor is this the end…believe me... Sadness and loss is a part of life as is love and friendship. Our lives are what we make... It has happened and there is nothing I can do to change it except strive to become better and overcome what has happened... need you all strong… love never ceased but grew stronger…_

Stronger.

They were stronger.

Raven grabbed Beast boy's hand and hen he squeezed she stepped forward, "We're ready."

Cyborg nodded.

Nightwing's lips twitched, "Then titans…go."

xxx

It was a small fire.

_Fire…_

They weren't expecting that at all. It brought them up short and being away from the action for so long left them feeling out of place. But when Nightwing turned toward the fire hydrant and called out, "Raven, water" their minds raced, becoming dutiful and obeying. Beast boy and Cyborg quickly checked if anyone was inside, and when they found that it was completely empty, they were relieved and slightly confused. Good luck, they guessed. The fire was out in seconds and they quietly walked through the building trying to find the cause, inwardly reveling in the feeling of doing something important again. This was their job, why they were here and Starfire didn't want that to end. And no matter what they did, they couldn't deny Starfire.

When the police and firefighters showed up they all stood astonished at the sight of the titans.

"Gas leak," Nightwing said simply before stepping closer to Raven and the other two as her raven screeched.

The next day they arrived at the robbery, taking the crooks down and leaving them tied for the robbers.

The next week they stopped a high speed chase.

Two weeks later they saved three women from rape.

News reports, media frenzy, "The Titans are Back!" "Hello Again Titans!" "Are They Over the Loss?"

No they weren't, they were getting better. Like she was going to. Now, they were going to do so in her place. They were going to live, for her. They were going to smile for her. Live on, live strong. They can do it. Together, they can do anything.

They were strong.

When Christmas came, Nightwing knocked gently at Victoria's window. She had woken and went to look out, quickly throwing open the window and flinging her arms around him as he hugged her back with all the comfort he could muster. She cried into his shoulder as he picked her up and took her on the roof. The two of them sat there, gazing off into the night sky in comfortable silence. It wasn't like the others; this one was welcoming, mending the pain as the two as they sat there together for hours, hand in hand. The past three months he had tainted Starfire's memory and now he will do anything to preserve it. For her, always for her.

He looked at Victoria and revealed a thin gold necklace with a tiny emerald in the middle. He hooked it around her neck and grabbed her hand again as they both stared at the moon, Victoria touching her gift and Nightwing rubbing his fingers together, feeling his jewel ring.

xxx

"Sir."

"You better have good reason for contacting me."

"We found the subject."

"…And?"

"Deceased."

"…"

"Sir?"

"Bring it."

"Deceased?"

"Well, we'll have to change that wont we?"

xxx

Clark sighed. "Do you ever get tired of spying in on Dick?"

"That's my job. And who said I'm doing that right now?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure. Have you thought about my suggestion a few days ago?"

Bruce smirked mockingly, looking into the rearview mirrors before turning down a street, "I think about your suggestions?"

"Diana wants Donna to become acquainted with the titans. She would be an excellent addition to the team."

He saw the tower, passing by. "Too soon. They're not ready for Donna."

"Keep an open mind. So why are we here? You haven't been here since… the funeral. Are you dropping in for a visit?"

Bruce said nothing as he took the next right and drove to the cemetery. Clark's eyes narrowed as he looked around and before he could ask, Bruce handed him a small device. A tracker. He looked at him curiously, "What's this?"

"What do you see?"

Clark stared at it for a while, "Who are you tracking?"

"The question is _why_ am I tracking."

"Not following."

Bruce stopped the car and stared out the window. "Last night I received an alert of a change in location."

"Yeah?"

He opened the door, "The last time the trackers alerted me was when she was slipping into the drug."

"Wait, are you talki-"

"And then they deactivated when she died."

"Bruce, this isn't-"

"So why did they turn on?"

Clark stilled. The device in his hand blinked as it had been the past few minutes he looked out the window, seeing the monument at the end of the cemetery, its own personal corner filled with flowers and small toys. "It can't be…"

Bruce opened the door, "Only one way to find out…"

xxx

When new years came around the teens didn't attend the titan gathering. It was still too soon to be in a crowd. They had barely started to converse with each other again and were still too awkward to do anything but have small talk. Raven didn't like it. Starfire wouldn't stand for this, and would do anything to get things back to normal, to keep them moving so that they won't fall into that darkness that they were still trying to claw their way out of. Raven had to do something. Starfire was counting on her.

She actually went out by herself and bought so much junk food she had Beast boy and Cyborg drooling at the sight. They said nothing as she dumped bag after bag of chips, coke, and candy and Nightwing finally picked up a box of chocolates and asked, "What's this?"

"New years." She said simply. When they still and that vacant look returned in their eyes, she sighed. "I know. _She_ always liked new years. She would want this," Raven fingered a mustard bottle. "I won't let her down again. This is a perfect opportunity to start a new book. As she said we are alive and together. We should smile while we can and remember fondly. She is always with us and I believe that. But she is gone when we are not united; when this family is crumbling she is _not _here. I can't bear the thought of losing any of you as well, physically or mentally and I'll be damned if I let this break us apart. It's been almost four months and we still can't talk like we use to… I want that back. I want all of you back. Please. So, guys… what do you say?"

The silence rang on.

Then Beast boy rushed forward and picked her up, kissing her with gusto, "Oh, Raven… we want it back, too."

She smiled and kissed him again.

It was definitely the best thing they have done in months.

Soft music played in the background and they all sat in the circle, munching on the snack. They talked about everything and anything, gently chuckling and taunting. Whenever Nightwing would slip though Raven always reached for his hand and he would take a deep breath and come back to them, receiving their encouraging smiles. As conversation started coming easier and the sugar mixed with the interlocking of hands gave them courage, the topic started to drift toward Starfire. A wonderful, naïve, innocent Starfire, with the sunshine smile and sweet, loving heart.

"Remember when Starfire said…"

"OH! Do you guys remember when me and Starfire…"

"…and then I told her, "Starfire! You can't wear that!"

"…stuck her tongue at me and ate it anyway…"

Laughs. Smiles. Friends reconnecting and remembering. A loss turning into glue to keep them more together than ever before.

As the countdown started, the four teens didn't count with it. They stood together, tall and hands locked, prepared to take on this coming year with everything they had. For her. Always for her.

And for them.

So instead of saying the usual "five, four, three, two, one", each of them taking their own number, they said, starting with Cyborg: "For friends."

Beast boy, "For family."

Raven, "For us."

Nightwing, "For Starfire."

Then all together:

"For love. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

xxx

Clark stared into the hole, crouching over the grave.

Bruce looked up as the sounds of cheers filled the streets, celebrations echoing throughout the street. He looked back at his friend and waited.

Clark just stared.

And stared.

And stood.

Bruce took a step toward him. "The casket isn't made of lead."

"I know."

"So why aren't you telling me what you're seeing?"

"Because there's nothing to be seen?"

"What?" Bruce said, his monotone becoming frustrated. Clark turned to look at him.

"Bruce…the casket is empty…"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys,

I thought I should let you all know that I want to change the mention of Cassie Sandsmark in the last chapter. I was arguing with myself about the idea of bringing either Donna Troy (the original wonder girl) or the second (Cassie) but, I don't know. The personality I had planned worked better with Cassie than Donna, but Cassie wasn't a member of the original titans in the comics. But she's in Young Justice so I'm very conflicted. It didn't sit well with me.

Oh, well.

I guess I'm asking, what do you guys think? Donna or Cassie?

I'm not bringing her in just yet, but please inform me soon so I can change anything if need be.

Chapter 9

_It's hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away Forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way And I can't remember how it all began to break You suffer, I live to fight and die another day_

Victoria pulled her sleeves down lower, tugging them over her hands. Her palm burned from catching her fall on the rough dirt. Her knee stung from landing on the rock and she winced when she moved to stand.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"C'mon loser, don't be such a spaz."

"Aw, Ashley, I think you're going to make her cry."

The brunette laughed from her place on top of the stairs, her hands on her cocked hips, "That's 'cause Tory is a little bitch." She kicked dirt in the blonde's direction. Victoria cringed at their laughs, anger building.

"Look, she's getting mad!"

"Maybe you should push her again, Ash!"

"Yeah, push her again!"

_Morons,_ Victoria thought as Ashley stepped out her pathetic group of three girls. She had a sly smirk on her face that had manifested from her ambush earlier. All she did was come behind Victoria when she was going down the stairs and then ran to hide until she saw that no one was around but them. It was hardly an acceptable attack; she wasn't brave enough to come to her head on. No, she had to _hide_ first and run.

_Pathetic..._

When Ashley was close enough and her arms extended, Victoria lips turned into a smirk themselves. She knew that move. _He _was right; stupid, wannabe 'fighters' always used this faulty move and he taught her how to respond in such a situation. And respond she did. Victoria flashed out her arm, the back of out rolling away Ashley's and leaving her jutted out face defenseless against a punch to the jaw which is exactly what she got. Ashley gasped and stumbled back, her eyes immediantly tearing. "_What the fuck!?"_ She shrieked.

Victoria smiled, "My guardian showed me that."

"You're such a freak!" Tianna and D'lynn quickly ran down the steps to join Ashley, glaring Victoria down the whole time. When she was flanked again, she lurched forward, her hand fisted.

_Oh, please_. It was an easy block. Her stance was all wrong and her hand wasn't even fisted right. Victoria caught it and twisted, moving her body so that Ashley tumbled through. But she moved right into Tianna and D'lynn and both girls grabbed her arms, throwing her down and holding. The brunette quickly recovered and turned to kick Victoria's legs repeatedly, cursing the whole time. It hurt, but sad as it is, Victoria was use to it. She was use to going home with bruises and scrapes and a bloody nose. And ever since the guardian, she was much better at defending herself. He didn't really give her a choice; she either had to learn self-defense or her guardian would personally seek her harassers out. At the time, the idea frightened her and she begged him not to. Now, she was almost excited to give him ideas at pay back only to have him reject her and teach her how to fight. These girls have been bullying her for years and before, when she was young and afraid, she thought no one would help her.

Then she met the angel and through the angel, the guardian.

And right now, the guardian would be disappointed in her easy loss. He taught her better than that.

Victoria jerked her body, her legs catching Ashley's swinging one and forced all her strength into her lower body. The brunette struggled against her, trying to pry her ankles off and making the mistake of bending over. Victoria smirked and kicked her foot up into her jaw.

As she grunted a voice yelled, "HEY! Get away from her!"

Ashley gasped and whipped around, her eyes widening. The girls' immediantly let go and broke into a sprint down the street with a squeal, leaving Victoria on her back. Footsteps stomped toward her in a run as she sat up, inspecting her bleeding knee from her trip down the steps. "Are you okay?"

"Just a few scrapes, but I'm fine. Thanks Ben." She smiled up at the worried boy who kneeled beside her, grabbing her leg and looked at the cut himself. He sighed and reached for his water bottle in his bag and poured some over her cut, washing the dirt away. It was cold and she flinched, but Ben held her fast and put his warm hand over her knee. At the contact, Victoria's heart fluttered.

"Geez, Tor, it's barely the first week of high school and you already got in a fight."

"It wasn't a fight, it was an ambush. A cowardly ambush that only stupid sluts like them would do."

"You still got hurt," he rolled those pretty hazel eyes. "I told you to meet me in the foyer. You promised. I was going crazy looking for you."

She ducked her head under his glare, "Sorry."

Before he could reprimand her, another girl ran up to them, her ginger hair pulled into a curly ponytail, her pale face anxious. She stopped behind her cousin, and threw her arms up, "There you are! We've been looking for you _everywhere!"_

"Got the memo, Joyce." Victoria smiled. Her friend continued to express her concern; her voice raised a pitch and her hands flying as Ben carefully helped her to her feet, his hands staying on her arms longer than they should have. When he seemed almost reluctant to let go, butterflies filled Victoria's stomach. "Really, I'm fine guys. Thanks."

But they wouldn't have it. Like always their expressions became angry and protective as they harshly tugged at her arms and started forward, coming up with plans to get back at Victoria's bullies. It warmed her heart as they both became animated in their revenge plots, making her laugh at their ridiculous schemes and blushing when their vocabulary became colorful as they describe the girls. Joyce grabbed her hand and scoffed, "I'm just _sayin'_ that those girls need to watch it or else I'm going to show up with two very pissed of Marines."

"Your brothers are here!?"

"Of course they are! I've been telling you that they were for the past two weeks! That is why you're going to come over tonight for dinner." She said with finality

Victoria's face fell, "I can't."

"And why not!?"

She grew quiet, looking ahead and Ben caught that familiar glaze in her eyes. She randomly received that look and he always had wondered about it, but never had the courage to ask. That look…it just seemed too personal. In the almost three years they've known each other, he always noticed that glaze that clouded her bright green eyes. It intrigued him. It was as if she was in another place and time, those pretty greens staring off into some unknown realm of pain and hurt. But somewhere in there Ben could see a touch of hope, a deep fond of something he'll never know. Victoria blinked and the glint was gone, "It's Wednesday. I have a youth choir concert at church."

"_What!?"_ They both said, stopping short. "And you didn't tell us!?"

"It's no big deal, I probably suck anyway. Besides your brothers are in town and Ben wants to see them too. I probably won't make it. It starts at six."

Joyce thought about that and shared a knowingly glance with her cousin, which he returned. Quickly hiding their silent exchange she returned her attention to Victoria, "Then afterwards! C'mon, you can make it! Besides that knee looks like it hurts, my mom can clean and bandage it properly." The doctor that her mother was often came out of Joyce and as she peered at her knee she grimaced, "That's has to hurt, Tor. You can't perform with that."

"A tiny scrape won't hinder me," she said very quietly. Ben looked at her as that glaze returned and she unconsciously reached up to touch her necklace before blinking once more and smiled, "I'm still performing."

"But you love me!"

Victoria laughed and Ben smiled her voice, "Who told you that? I still can't. I have somewhere to go."

Joyce sighed, "Will you ever tell me and Ben where you go every Wednesday night?"

They came to a stop sign and silently waited and Victoria thought. When that soft sweet voice drifted into her mind she smiled, "You know, when I was younger someone very important told that someday I would have friends that would stand with me always. That they would protect me from those who will do me wrong. I never had any friends, but when she said that it gave me hope." Her hand rose to touch the gold necklace on her neck. Ben liked that piece off jewelry that she never took off. The emerald brought out her eyes.

"...What happened to her?" He quietly asked.

The light turned red and the young teens crossed the street, "She died."

Her friends gave her remorse looks, their mouths opening to apologize for pressing. "Don't. It's okay. It wasn't in vain. She was the most amazing person I ever met and in the short time I was with her she looked out for me. When she left, she made sure I wasn't alone." Victoria smiled, thinking back to her guardian. "And then I met you guys." Ben and Joyce watched her, blinking twice with touched emotions as Victoria looked at them with much appreciation. "So every Wednesday night, the day she...had to go... I go visit and thank her for letting me know that someday you two would come along."

"Victoria," Joyce breathed, her eyes watering. She hugged her friend, kissing her cheek. "That is the sweetest thing ever. You're our best friend."

Victoria laughed. "And you're mine."

Ben softly smiled, "Do you think...we can ever go with you...to visit?"

"What? Why?" She was surprised.

"So we can thank her too."

Victoria stared at him in disbelief but then his smile turned into that upturned smirk that sent her heart in a flutter. His lanky brown hair fell just enough to run her fingers through and when he tilted his head the sunlight caught his eyes. Ben was unlike any guy she met. He was kind and attentive, but fierce when he's wrong. He's brave and outspoken, yet always knows when to just turn the other cheek. He stood up for her that first day almost three years ago and helped her off her feet as she cried. If _she _was her angel and_ he_ was her guardian, then Ben and Joyce were her knights. Her best friend, her crush...and sometimes she thought he liked her too. Just as her angel said one day a man would.

Victoria's answering smile was dazzlingly, "That...would be wonderful."

xxx

"Okay, sweetie, you ready for your solo?"

Victoria let out a breath, taking one more her papers and fixed her blue dress. She was surprised to come in and have the girls here excitingly give it to her. They hadn't gotten it, they said, someone had mysteriously dropped it in. She had opened the box, awed by the innocent dress that came to her knees, the skirt flowing out. It had a white belt and small blue ruffles on the front of the dress. She slipped on the white, shiny flats, amazed to find they fit her feet perfectly. "Pastor Chris...I'm nervous."

The sound of people coming in, their voices getting louder, sent her stomach turning.

The pastor smiled and walked to the curtain, gazing out. Then he turned to sit down on the bench backstage and patting the space beside him. Victoria walked over and sat, clutching the papers tightly. Her nerves were tangling even though she's rehearsed this for several weeks, they let her pick out the song she wanted to sing and the choir wanted to back her up. It was comforting that they helped her the past weeks, singing the song over and over again so that she would be prepared for today. Victoria wanted to be the very best she can; everyone was going to be here.

Including her guardian.

She had asked if he could on one of their many nights on the roof top. It had become tradition to sit up there and gaze at the stars and moon, though they never spoke outside her roof and they never had a next date set. They would talk and laugh and she would see that rare smile that was never flashed in public. He was always there to cheer her up and comfort her in the hardest of times. And in return she would offer her hand, as in some days it would seem that that was the only thing that could ground him. Even though it's been almost three years it was all still very hard at times, especially when you're alone. But he had made it clear that she wasn't alone and proved it by dropping in. It was funny, this relationship of theirs. She doesn't have a brother and though Joyce shared hers, they could never fill the role. Her guardian was the absolute big brother, asking about school, pushing her to do her homework and getting mad whenever she talked about Ben. One time, when she was sick, he had slipped in her window and made her drink this god awful medicine since she didn't want to be healed by her guardian's friend. Another time, he had rocked her to sleep when the nightmares became too much. When her mother passed away last summer from cancer, it was her guardian that was by her side and picked her back up.

The night she asked him to go, he had smiled and nodded.

She _had_ to be at her best.

Pastor Chris gave her a thoughtful glance, "You don't think you can do it?"

"I don't know..."

He smiled again, "You are a wonderful singer, a true talent. You can do this. Whenever I'm nervous I usually think of my happy place, which, to be honest, is my wife. Where is yours?"

Victoria thought. After a while she nodded with determination, "I'm ready." She stood and took a deep breath, waiting for the pastor's O.K to go. When he nodded, she and moved to the center of the stage, smiling at the choir who gave her thumbs up and reassuring winks. The people clapped at the sight of her and she thought she detected one playful whistle.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Ben and Joyce and they sent her another whistle. Grabbing the mike, she took a deep breath, making eye contact with the crowd that she couldn't see beyond the light that shone on her.

_You can do it, you can! You know this stuff. You got this, you-_

_You are strong. You can overcome this..._

Victoria almost gasped.

_...not let this hinder you..._

She gripped the mike. The pastor gave the signal.

As the music started, she found her happy place, being held in the sky by strong, yet soft orange arms, an angel smiling down at her...

The piano flowed over the room as Victoria opened her mouth and sang.

xxx

The alarm sounded. The people behind the counter cowered and ducked their heads as the villain jumped over, a large sack of money slung over his shoulder. When he swaggered to the door, he took amusement from the fearful glances from those around him. They should be afraid; after all, he just blew up a hospital not too long ago and nearly killed everyone in it if it had not been for the titans east. Oh, well. He wanted to visit Jump anyway. He waved two fingers at a shaking girl and teleported out the door.

A black birderang impaled itself clean through the sack, spilling its content to the floor. Red X chuckled, "Well, hello there. Long time, no see."

A black encased pole swung at him and he leaped away, "Look at you all, so grown up. Miss me?" He teleported away just in time when a green tiger lashed out with its claws, a blue sonic beam shooting over his shoulder. Red X looked around, waiting for the other onslaught, "What? No green bolts?"

For the briefest second, his enemies still and their blank faces took on a look of fury. All at once, they attacked. Red X was a bit thrown off by their ferociousness, but welcomed the challenge. Yet, when the green one's claws ripped across his chest, the caped girl's magic encasing him and throwing into the wall, a beam to the chest and one hard boot to face actually left him panting and _bleeding_ he was filled with confusion. Since when did they play to rough? If he didn't know any better he'd say he must've pissed them off. The green one was actually trying to bite him, the robot was really shooting his two cannon arms and the one in white was merciless in her slamming off him in the floor. The one he absolutely did not recognize punched him long after X was already done, not saying a word, not demanding an explanation like they usually do. Why were they so...cold? And who was that black and blue guy? Or the white caped girl? All X really knew was that all too soon did they have him on the floor gasping for breath. He looked up see their hard, emotionless faces, seeing all four pairs of fists ready to pound and fleetingly wondered again, but made the dire mistake of repeating out loud:

"Where's Sta-"

The black and blue guy grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed his back into the wall, pressing his lower arm into his neck. "_Don't _you _dare _say that name, you vile, disgusting piece of shit." He growled through his teeth.

Red X blinked behind his mask, his throat closing against the pressure. "Robin?"

He punched him hard in the gut, his mouth set in a hard line and X fell to his knees and groaned. The one in black planted a solid kick at his side and Red X tried to reach for his teleportation. These people were not the ones from before, he had to get away.

Black magic grabbed his wrist and twisted and he grunted in pain as the bones creaked in protest. He looked up to see that white caped girl, her face hidden in shadow by her cowl, purple hair swaying below her shoulder. She was curvier than the girl he last saw almost three and a half years ago before he left to check out other cities and her white robe was something to behold. Her womanly figure enhanced her softness, but the way her claw-like fingers controlled the magic that was a second away from breaking his wrist and the death glare X could feel on him from beneath the cowl was anything but. She clenched her hand and with a snap, X gasped in pain, not taking his eyes off the girl who had never done such a thing before.

Who were these people?

The green guy who was taller and more muscular now than in his memory stepped in front of her. His purple uniform was now replaced with a white and red one and somehow more intimidating as he glowered down, his fangs long and sharp and his eyes cat-like, "What the hell are _you_ looking at?" His low, deep voice was blank and the unnatural tone did not match the boy from a few years back. The white robed girl placed her hand on his shoulders. Red X caught a glint on her finger.

_Damn the pain, _he managed to sit up, smirking behind his mask, "Missed out on something did I? Well, my congratulations to you."

Someone kicked him in the back of the head and with a grunt he fell to the floor. flipped him over and tore the teleportation from his belt. "Last sighting of him," he said in a low, monotone voice.

The green one vacantly looked at him, "L.A, Friday night. Hospital bombing."

His lips twisted.

When the police showed up, they cautiously took in the scene. The four young adults stood away in the shadows, not greeting or explaining the situation. They just stared, arms crossed and blank as they usually were, their intimidating demeanors warding everyone away. The police hesitatingly approached not because of X, but because of the titans and the way their coldness hardened their once inviting faces. Their stoic stares and emotionless voices set the city on edge. They never spoke and when they did, their sentences were short and crypt. They never came out unless necessary, no one ever saw them smile or even show an ounce of feeling toward anyone or each other as their fighting became harsh and quick. Many times did they leave enemies crippled for days or hospitalized and the police were too intimidated to really do anything about it. Well, how could you? For the city, it was a miracle they were still together and fighting. Their caring attitude was a fading memory of the past and it did not go unnoticed that at the end of a take down, they stood apart and isolated. Before the police now were four callous young adults who they had known as young lively teens, with smiles and laughter as they had fun in everything they did and interacted with the city and its civilians.

Then, of course, they had a fifth member…

One officer hand cuffed X and lifted him up, silently noting the way his wrist hung at an odd angle. Then he nodded at the adults and turned away.

Another officer, a young man who remembered the long gone teens of the past when he himself was one, looked at them in the shadows and gave a grateful smile. He didn't care that they changed; he was there that day, he knew why they did. Besides they were still here and not terrorizing them, right? That had to mean something. "Thank you."

The leader, the one in black and blue, inclined his head, if not with a bit of hesitation.

Then a raven screeched and all four of them were gone.

xxx

Cyborg stepped into the tower laughing.

"Rae, that fool was practically undressing you in his mind. Aw man, Gar, think you could get any more jealous?"

"You haven't seen jealous." Changeling grumbled as he trudged out of the raven. He waited till Nightwing stonily walked out and then Raven before taking her in his arms and kissing her fiercely. "Stupid villain." Kiss. "Stupid guys." Another. "Why do you have to be so damn hot?"

Raven smacked his shoulder and laughed, "Get away from me. Cyborg's right; we could hear what was going on in your head!"

Cyborg whistled and walked to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle, "Yeah, BB, mental link remember? That's some vivid imagination you have there."

"Cy, stop calling me that! It's Changeling now!"

"Okay, that's not going to catch on."

"Yes it is!" He released Raven and toward his friend as they engaged in _another_ argument about his hero name. She sighed and rolled her eyes, taking off her robe and laying it over the counter. The boys taunted and jeered and when they started to shove and call out bets, she walked over to the couch, picking up her book and settled herself to ignore them. But something was wrong.

Raven looked up from the page and saw Nightwing standing by the window, gazing off at the sky. It was not an unusual sight- they all still had those moments –but what disturbed her was the way his back was still so stiff and his hands clenched. She frowned. This was the tower, home; here, there was comfort and affection, here was a safe zone. Out _there_ is where they put on the mask.

Her eyes flashed to his ring and she slowly stood to stand beside him. Placing her hand on his arm she waited till he finally turned to her and then embraced him in a warm hug. He was too cold. Raven felt the tightness in his muscles and the strained way he held her back until the comfort of home filtered in and he relaxed. Sighing, he let go and looked down, "Thanks, Rae."

She nodded, "What's wrong?"

Nightwing shook his head and turned his face back to the window, "It's just…we haven't seen X in a long time. We hardly see any of the old guys anymore." His jaw went taut, "And last time we encountered him, she…he was stopped by…"

Cyborg and Changeling stilled in their playful wrestle and looked at their leader. Raven closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his torso again, hearing the hard thump of his heart jumped as the memories flowed in. She pressed her lips against his cheek and offered him a reassuring smile. The hardness in his face softened and shook his head again to relieve the pain. There will always be pain.

But it was moments like this that the four of them shared it.

"Hey," Gar said gently, leaning over the couch. When Nightwing and Raven looked at him he gestured his head toward the clock. "Victoria's concert is starting in five minutes. You better hurry."

Nightwing stepped back and quickly jogged to the door, "Rae!"

"On it," she called and flicked out her hand. A raven shadow appeared and through it the team could see the back wall of the church. When Nightwing ran back in he had dark jeans, a white t-shirt and leather jacket on. He pushed up his sunglasses and quickly kissed her cheek as he waved, "Thanks guys."

"Don't forget to record her!" Changeling called as Dick stepped through.

xxx

As the words rang through throughout the room, Victoria kept her eyes either closed or looking up toward the light on her. With them closed, she could see that face and feel those hands. She could hear that voice and see that smile and all her nerves would fade. She could see her mom and her guardian, Ben and Joyce and the angel.

Then they would open and the only thing keeping the tears from coming was the bright white light above. The piano and guitar softly playing enhanced her voice as the three harmonized and that smile gave her courage.

_"Lights off, a shot in the dark  
We get lost when we're playing a part  
We lay blame like we know what's best  
It's a shame…"_

Victoria felt that warmth settle into her belly as she took another breath and her vocal chords vibrated. The crowd was nonexistent and the bright light reminded her of the moon and suddenly she was on the roof on that night, holding hands with her guardian as he bestowed a beautiful gold necklace to her.

_"We break when we fall too hard  
Lose faith when we're torn apart  
Don't say you're too far gone  
It's a shame  
It's a shame_

_I'm still standing here  
No I didn't disappear  
Now the lights are on  
See I was never gone"_

She raised her hands, that warmth filling her being and soaring her high above the city, green and red dancing around her and her mother's kisses on her cheeks.

_"I let go of your hand  
To help you understand  
With you all along  
Oh, I was never gone_

Laughter. A soft sweet voice, a guide, a whisper in the dead of the night to calm her fears and to quench the darkness the nightmares brought. She had prayed every single night after _that _day. Prayers filled with pleas for healing and comfort for her guardian and his family. They had all hugged her when she placed her small, then child-like hands against their cheeks and prayed for all of them and when she got to her guardian he kissed her forehead and didn't let go, his voice cracking when he thanked her. She prayed hard and with all her heart as her mother laid on that hospital bed. And when she passed it was her guardian and his family that whispered her words back at her as she lay immobile and numb. They were never gone. Her mother and her angel were never gone. Their love was never gone.

_"There's space between our lives  
Hard to face, but I know we try  
To revive, bring it back to life  
Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away!"_

She couldn't see, but she could feel his eyes on her. And his presence gave her voice strength as she raised her hands higher and the choir's soft background quieted, the piano and guitar coming to life as her melody draped over the crowd and _those_ eyes twinkled from behind her lids.

_"I'm still standing here  
No I didn't disappear  
Now the lights are on  
See I was never gone  
I let go of your hand  
To help you understand  
With you all along  
Oh, I was never gone"_

_With you all along__  
__Oh, I was never gone_

xxx

She stood at the door with the choir, waving goodbye to those who came. Smiles and pleased faces reflected back her, but never the one she wanted to see most. She saw her aunt, red faced and grinning madly while taking pictures of her with Ben and a very excited Joyce bouncing next to her.

But they weren't who she wanted to see.

As the last of the people left and she was jumped by her family with their coos and praises, her heart leaping in joy as Ben hugged her, she saw him outside the door. He stood in the shadow, unnoticeable by everyone else but her. The second he caught her eye, she stilled and Ben released her with a curious expression as she walked out the door in a trance and stopped in front of the shadow, his eyebrows shooting up when a tall, broad man stepped forward to meet her.

Joyce became pale, but before she could say anything or grab Victoria's aunt who was chatting with the choir and didn't see them, the man kneeled down and Victoria's arms wrapped around his neck. They couldn't see his face, but they saw his hands pat affectionately on her upper back as Victoria held on. Then they pulled away and Ben felt anger when the man kissed the top of her head and turned to walk away.

When the girl came back, she said nothing and didn't look at them as Ben caught that familiar glaze in her eyes.

Joyce touched her shoulder, "…Tor…?"

She blinked and smiled, her fingers grazing her emerald.

"Tor?"

"Yes?" She said softly

Ben and Joyce shared a worried glance, "Who was that?"

Victoria's smile grew and she grabbed their hands and tugged them toward the door, "C'mon guys."

"Where are we going?" Ben asked nervously while Victoria called something out in Spanish to her aunt. Her aunt Giovanna was her mother's closest friend and took in Victoria when her mother passed. Giovanna nodded as the girl tugged on her friends again. Her green eyes twinkled as she looked at them.

"We're going to visit my angel."


	10. Chapter 10

Donna it is.

Hello, Donna Troy.

Meet the antisocial titans.

Chapter 10

_Lights will guide you home__  
__And ignite your bones__  
__And I will try to fix you__  
__Tears stream down your face__  
__When you lose something you cannot replace__  
__Tears stream down your face__  
__And I..._

The watch tower was buzzing.

The giant satellite that had been created nearly ten years ago had grown in population and size. Heroes from all over the planet and universe to fight for justice all gathered here, all with their own background and story, each having their own special connection to Earth and the human race. The original, founding leaguers had sidekicks who wanted to step out of their shadow, all of them running to the leader of the titans, a special league of heroes in their own right, under the command of then-Robin, now Nightwing. The young justice team had impressed their mentors and they gave the teens more and more freedom, allowing them to watch over the cities while the adults took care of the world. It was becoming and a sense of pride always accumulated amongst the founding members.

When tragedy struck the titans, their mentors were quick to step in. Their young ones were mourning and for a while it looked like the original titan team was to be separating. And if they separated, the network would also. It worried them that such things were to happen to the teens. Have they been overlooking their situations, their villains? The mentors patiently waited, ready to open their arms as their sidekicks ran back to them as the network crumbled.

It didn't happen.

Instead of their sidekicks leaving the distraught team they glued even closer together.

They took on a more personal agenda to protect the innocent and that girl was their inspiration. Such a hold over an entire network of superhuman teenagers honestly terrified the league. Who was this girl that was able to impact so many with her death? So many deaths occur, what made her so special that the team would nearly break and then hastily grab hold of each other? The mentors were eager to find to out.

Then Batman called a meeting.

It was only four months after the death. He personally went up to each mentor and lead them to the Justice room; Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman. Green Lantern, Martian Man hunter and Wonder Woman sat patiently beside Superman. Diana glared at the door as she knew Donna was still behind it, her curiosity at wanting to know what was going on getting to her. When she quickly stood up and scared Donna off she sat back down as Batman stood at the head of the table. He surprised everyone, except for Superman, when he asked for their opinions on the titans and the death of their member to which the expected was replied; "Sad" "Tragic" "A crippling loss". Batman waited till they were done and surprised them all again by contacting Tamaran's Grand Ruler and the girl's _k'norfka._ Galfore, who Superman had previously spoken to, was now aware of the entirety of the situation and told of his _bungorf's_ history with her estrangement with her sister, her slavery and rapes, her escape only to be captured again and her experimentation.

Flash and Wonder Woman were horrified to find that such a thing should happen to a child, much less a princess. They listened intently, wondering for what reason would Superman and Batman ask of their political standing, treaties, and connections with the planet Glzeb.

Galfore's eyes glowed.

When he angrily replied, "They are nothing to us" and Superman thanked him for his time and closed the signal, the member questionably asked, "what's going on?"

Batman stoically looked at them, "She's missing."

Out roar.

Knowing the girl's history and her friendship with their sidekicks, this crisis was more personal. They yelled out in disbelief, "That can't be! Impossible!" that quickly turned to anger and fierce protectiveness filled the members as thoughts of who ever dared to hurt their youth more entered their minds. Then fear crept in. Who took her and why? Were they still here? Were they after their youth?

Is she alive?

Is she well?

If so, was she still infected?

Was she sane?

Was she after them?

Was her sister missing as well?

No, she wasn't; her body combusted on the way to Washington for testing; her energy was too much. If that was the case, then the other one should have set fire to the entire park. Where is she? So many questions, so many fears and none of them knew what to do. Until Batman asked one simple question and they all said one simply word, "Yes."

Batman nodded, "Then League mission Operation: Ghost in is in effect. Top priority, top secret; access only Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Man hunter and Batman. File JL-884, save."

"Data recorded." The computer voice said.

For the next six months they didn't find anything. There were no traces of DNA, no signs, no suspicious events, no witnesses, nothing. Galfore would send updates on the Glzebok and Green Lantern would verify the data, but they never led to anywhere. They couldn't contact the planet itself; it was out of Hal's guardianship; to investigate would be considered treason. They couldn't jeopardize the safety of Earth.

If only they can prove that she was there...

Then one night while Flash was playing games on his phone, feet kicked up and leaning back in his chair as he was on watch duty- "Aw, guys, c'mon! I need beauty rest, too!" -an alert sound, a small beeping noise for an incoming transmission.

Or a hacked one.

Flash had quickly recorded and sent it to the batcave, trying to decipher the strange language himself to no avail. Almost instantly did the seven leaguers show up and each trying to understand the alien words. Batman immediantly recognized it though. Then the transmission was gone and static remained. He had included the messages he took from the titans' files and if another frequency came through, similar in any way, the computer would detect it and immediantly hack in, recording automatically and register location. The signal could be detected across several planets, notifying them long before unknown extraterrestrials could come close to Earth. They didn't receive another one for five months.

Then eight.

Three.

One.

Infrequent, random, choppy transmission that always sounded to be carrying on a conversation amongst whoever was present and lasted but a few seconds, but it was all worth it. They received the locations. Whoever they were, they were definitely prime suspect. And over the course of three years they gathered enough evidence to at least question. The next time they received a transmission, the league will lock and apprehend. They will have many questions, but they couldn't ask those just yet. They would ask the second most important question:

"Who are you?"

xxx

_Our lives are made__  
__In these small hours__  
__These little wonders,__  
__These twists & turns of fate__  
__Time falls away,__  
__But these small hours,__  
__These small hours still remain_

"No!" Kid Flash yelled, standing up with the controller in his hands. He threw up his arms and twisted his body as if that would make his character move faster. The screen flashed in blues and reds as the character ran through the hall to escape his certain doom. Cyborg laughed hysterically as Wally started to jump up and down when his character found Wally's and he shouted in defeat as Cyborg's soldier took him down.

"Ugh! You cheated!"

"What!? This is the fifth round and you lost _every_ time! Give it up, KF!"

"Ah, man screw you, where's BB?"

"How many times do I have to say it? It's Changeling, _Changeling!_" Gar groaned, jumping over the couch and snatching the controller away from Cyborg and switching to the main menu. The boys changed their characters and started in on a new game, their whoops and calls already loud and competitive. After three years, that game still captures their attention, still their life-saver.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "How do you stand it?"

Raven looked over and gently smiled at the boys, "To be honest… it can be very comforting."

The pink haired hero looked thoughtful and drank her tea, sitting on the bar on the kitchen in contented companionship with the half demon. Out of the whole network, it was only Wally and Jinx that saw this side of the original titans anymore. They haven't done anything special or said any fancy words; it just was. Wally was understandable as Nightwing practically grew up with him as Batman and Flash were on Justice League duties. The two had a special connection since childhood and it was probably safe to say that they knew each other's identities before anyone else. It was Wally that stood beside Dick_ that_ day and it was Wally that, when Bumble Bee's wedding day came along, found the leader crumpled and broken in some back room of the hall rented. He was isolated and empty, his green ring glinting with its own light in the darkness. Raven couldn't find him and was about to send Gar and Victor out to search until she felt his presence and Wally's. They were gone for hours, but whatever Kid Flash did, it helped as Nightwing was able to come in and smile in happiness for Bee and Herald.

That night though, Nightwing couldn't sleep as they nightmares took him.

When the first anniversary came of… and the titans were having a hard time at not just staying in their rooms and ignoring each other, it was Wally and Jinx who showed up, simple, pretty flowers in hand and silently accompanied the somber four to the cemetery. It was Jinx who sat quietly next to Raven as _that _video played in the privacy of her room and held her when she couldn't watch anymore. And from what the girls understood, on Nightwing's twenty-first birthday this year, there had been an incident while only he and Kid Flash were on patrol and they showed up to a female's vehicle on fire. When Nightwing got her out, the vibrant red head threw herself at him, crying as the shock of her hair registered. Crimson red, but fake. He practically pushed her off and turned to leave and Kid Flash actually had to push to keep pace with him. The two didn't come home for hours and in the early hours of morning the titans were greeted by a very drunk Wally and passed out Dick.

"He was hurting too much." Wally had said quietly as Raven and Jinx put him in bed.

The two had the uncanny ability to sense when the four were drifting _too_ far and showed up just in time to lend a grounding hand. Jinx's friendship became dear to Raven and they knew that the boys depended on Wally's company just as much. The network never saw this playful, happy side of them and it seemed to make their relationship that much more special and valued. Only they truly knew the truth of the four's state while everyone else saw only their blank, detached mask.

Raven and Jinx talked about clothes, a topic Jinx knew she only liked because of an old friend, and so they conversed in the area of winter boots as Nightwing walked in. Wally turned, "Finally! What took you so long? Making out with your pillow?"

"Ha, funny. I was actually editing this," he held up a camera and softly smiled, "She was amazing."

Victor took the disc and strolled over to the DVD box, taking out the game with great care and placing the disc in. The girls moved to sit at the couch, snuggling up to their men and Nightwing and Cyborg stood behind the couch. When the video played and her voice sang out all eyebrows shot up and Nightwing proudly smiled, "Wow! That's talent."

"I told her she would be awesome!" Gar laughed

"You dork," Raven smacked his chest, "You told her not to choke."

"It's advice isn't it?"

They scoffed at him and jeering taunts bounced off the walls. They praised Victoria for her performance last night and started to plan something special for the girl when the alarm sounded. Wally grinned, "Care for some help?"

"You helping? Funny." Nightwing said lowly, moving to the computer. The titans stood and waited for command, feeling a deep dread start in their stomachs when their leader's mouth dropped open and his knuckles turned white as they fisted.

"Nightwing?" Raven said cautiously

He turned to them, that cold mask already in place. "School shooting. Victoria's school."

xxx

She cowered under the table.

She trembled and bit down on her lip as the sound of gun fire bounced off the walls. Cold fear filled the air as screams sounded just outside the door and a loud banging was heard. Victoria's heart pounded in her head as her classmates all started to cry and her teacher's futile attempts at keeping them calm only made them more hysterical.

A male shouted outside, another fire of a gun.

Scream.

Her teacher urgently motioned for them to stay down. Victoria frighteningly looked around herself, trying to find anything around her that will shelter her better, but there was nothing. They were in a library.

The windows along the corners would be the only escape here, but where were the gunmen and how many where there? The emergency exit was in the next room and that was where the second shot was fired. Victoria could hear sirens and a loud murmur just outside the window and she knew that the people outside could see them on the floor from across the lawn.

More gunfire.

Sheer terror and helplessness coursed through the fourteen year old. Why is this happening? It's only the third day of school! Why? _Please, God, why!_

Several minutes passed and Victoria could've sworn she saw a dark figure through the small window of the door. At the next gunshot she let out a choked sob and her breathing became erratic when the creak of a door echoed through the room. The kids around her sobbed and pleaded, begging for their lives and Victoria grew very still, her heart freezing for a moment.

She was going to die. She knew it. Her guardian wouldn't make it. He would fail.

And it will kill him.

A silver boot stepped into her view under the table, stopping right in front of her. The boy that was sitting behind her let out a gurgled choked.

Victoria closed her eyes to escape this horrid scene. She sent out a prayer for Ben and Joyce, her friends who had hugged her tightly just the other day as she kneeled before _her_ grave, her friends who did just as they said they would and thanked the angel.

In her mind, she heard her angel speaking softly, calming her frantic heart. It was okay, it was going to be okay.

_Shh, dear one. You are safe now…_ _You are-_

Her eyed snapped open when the table shifted and abruptly thrown aside. She looked up and her heart stopped.

xxx

The titans ran out of the raven in front of the school. They didn't pause or ask questions or try to comfort the hysterical parents surrounding the perimeters as they would've three years ago. No, there were kids in there.

Victoria was in there.

Beast boy immediantly started off for the freshman building, Raven closely behind as Cyborg and Jinx ran to the other side where the shooter had entered from, the classes windows in view. KF dashed through the front door, scoping as Nightwing headed for the gym.

A hand held fast on his arm as he swiveled around ready to glare dangerously at who ever so dared touch him and in this dire situation. He was floored when a mother stared widely at him, her face ashen and panicked. She gripped his arms as her eyes filled with tears and her knees shook, _"Please!_ Please, my son...my son, please!"

The absolute desperation in her voice struck him to his core. His hand unconsciously reached out and he squeezed her shoulder the briefest moment, nodding one hard and fast nod. When he broke into a run again, something stirred in his chest. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. His city needed him, those kids needed him.

And he was going to do anything to get them out.

Nightwing leaped up onto the panning of the gym, climbing the windows quickly to get to the roof. Once he did he set for the skylight of the hall connecting to the gym and the rest of the school. Opening the panel, he climbed in, hanging upside down as he quickly made his way into the hall.

At the sound of a shot to his left, he changed direction and headed for the library.

xxx

Changeling opened the door, his eyes searching, "Alright, c'mon."

The teens all gasped. The titans; they're here! In frenzy they stood and sobbed in relief at the sight of him, the abatement of fear so comforting that the students ran to him with open arms. They clung to any part of him they could, girls and guys, desperate to know that he was really there. Changeling was taken aback by the attention, his body stiffening and his face that perfectly vacant mask out of habit and surprise. The emotions in their faces...too much, his not accustomed to it anymore, overwhelming. It was too much.

But when the teens saw that their hero had not comforted him as he did years ago, they stepped away, hurt and rejection taking place of relief, something changed. Changeling blinked; he knew these faces. Yes, he recognized that one there and that boy in the corner, and those two girls over here. These faces, though older now, stared back at him once in a time of happiness and family. A whole family. He had played with these kids once, visited them when he was fourteen and when the team just started. He read to them and got them toys and shifted into animals just for them. These kids- no, these teenagers...they were _his_. When did they grow up?

Why hadn't he noticed?

Their faces were so sad and looking at him with longing. His hand twitched.

Changeling put his arms around the closest teens next to him, brought in a female and a male in and under his arms, hugging them tightly. The teens gasped.

When he released the starry-eyed kids he said with clear authority, "All of you follow me." His tone softened, "Don't worry...I got you."

The trust in their eyes told him they believed just that.

xxx

As Changeling successfully lead the teens out the exit in the hall he rushed back in and saw Raven. She was holding one of her teleportation portals open as the kids walked through, jumping out of the second out where the police and adults were. He watched as the last female put half her body through, quickly looking at Raven with her Goth eyes before stepping completely in. When Raven took it down she looked at Changeling, a twinkle in her eye that he never saw _out here._ "I know her. We read poetry together when she was in eighth grade..."

Changeling nodded, "Rae...these kids are-"

"I know."

"...What happened?"

She slowly shook her head, "I...don't know...but we have to hurry. There is still-"

A black shadow flickered over them from the window and their heads snapped to the right. Changeling looked at the crowd of people pointing their fingers and their mouths dropped open.

Raven had him by the arms as she shot up to the next floor as the shadow flickered again.

Changeling kicked open the door and Raven encased the room with her magic.

They froze.

xxx

Nightwing peered in through the door. He saw the teens hiding under the tables and when his eye caught Victoria trembling in fear, anger surged through him.

_Whoever's doing this-_

"Boss," KF skidded to a halt. "Just took out the west wing. Six injured, two fatal. There are three shooters, all seniors and Jinx and Cyborg already took down two."

"The third?"

"Didn't find him, probably not inside. May be out there," he nodded to the window.

"Search the entire area. I want him found."

With a rush of wind, Kid Flash was gone and Nightwing reached for the handle.

Gun shot, behind him from the window; Nightwing leaped to the end of the hall and heard the kids scream inside. _Shit_. He looked out the window, seeing the third senior fall to the floor with a very pissed off Wally standing over him, the gun a few feet away. He caught the sight of blood coming out of the senior's nose and couldn't help but smirk.

Then Victoria screamed.

Nightwing was through the door before she could stop and his body froze in place.

A woman in black stood over the girl, her long black hair waving down her back. She had silver boots that reached her knees, a silver belt and her top was decorated with glittery dots of different sizes, resembling a night filled with stars. Her top cut in a low V the underside of her breast visible and silver wrist and arm bands adorned her with a black ribbon on her neck. She had the table lifted high into the air, her eyes on a fearful Victoria. He couldn't see her face, her dark hair fell over it but he clearly saw when the woman moved, her hand reaching for the girl.

And her body went flying into the far wall. Nightwing stood in front of the shaking girl, weapons locked and ready in his hand as he shouted, "Everybody out!"

They all scrambled to their feet, some screaming and others crying as they rushed out the doors and outside. Victoria was being pushed in the rush as she fought to reach her guardian. She grabbed his arm and he looked at her for a mere second. His eyes landed on the burn on her wrist, "Victoria, Leave!"

The woman shook her head, holding the side of her face as she got back on her feet.

Victoria was out the room as he had the next wave of weapons exploding on her. This feeling, it wasn't that inspirited determination from earlier. Far from it; no, this was something else, something darker, angrier...hateful. That black hair, her black and silver outfit...he's seen that before, knew it all too well. It can't be, it's impossible. But that black kept forcing itself into his mind and Victoria's scream echoed in his ears. Only one other scream impacted him so much and he had tried so hard never to hear it again. This woman resembled another and his body felt like steel wire as his muscles tensed and his insides twisted.

The woman raised her head to him, her blue eyes meeting his. They were innocent and wide and she lifted a hand in surrender, "Rich-"

_Glassy eyes._

_Empty._

_Gone._

_"Rich..."_

Nightwing snapped.

His fist connected so hard with her face that it sent a shock of pain up his arm. The woman's head snapped to the side, her body following her as Nightwing delivered another blow. His teeth gritted and he saw red, memories that he never wanted to remember again flashing at him with every glance of her black hair and outfit, the silver lining so similar to _her _outfit, the arm bands, the belt, the boots... he wasn't seeing the stranger anymore. He wasn't seeing the school. He only saw black and silver. Black and silver, _black and silver._

_"Rich..."_

"Nightwing! STOP!" Changeling shouted, leaping for his relentless leader and slamming him down to the floor. He thrashed and struggled, his eyes never leaving the smirking orange girl he saw just a few feet away. The green boy on him tried to keep him pinned as Raven rushed over to the woman, but he was too strong. He'll throw the twenty year old off any second now. Changeling took deep breathe, quickly grabbing the front of Nightwing's shirt and smashed his fist against his jaw. Nightwing's head flung back and his body became stone. The green boy forced his face back to him, his expression fierce, "It's not Blackfire, Nightwing, it's not. It isn't her."

That vacant mask appeared. Changeling kept eye contact through the mask before looking back up, surprised to see the woman standing, only rubbing her cheek and wincing a bit. She should've been unconscious. Raven eyed her warily.

"Hey guys, everyone's out! The seniors have been arre-" Cyborg, Jinx and Kid Flash ran in, stopping short at the scene. Cyborg's eyes glazed and Raven immediantly stepped in front of the woman, "It's not Blackfire! She's gone! Stay with us Cyborg, Nightwing already lost it."

He was breathing heavily, nodding much too quickly for reassurance. Jinx held his arm to steady him while Kid Flash ran to Nightwing, helping to keep him down. When he looked to be about as calm as he'll get, they let him go and the four of them watched silently as Raven and Changeling stood in front of the woman who looked at them all with curiosity, awe and a tinge of fear.

"Who is that?" Jinx said, looking her up and down.

The two titans slowly backed away from the woman and Raven raised a glowing hand, "We're about to find out."

"No need for that," the woman said in a crystal clear voice. "I cannot lie."

"Everyone lies." Jinx snapped.

"But I can't."

"And why not?"

The woman straightened her shoulders, the stars on her top sparkling with life, "My name is Donna Troy. I am the younger sister of Princess Diana of Paradise Island, also known as Wonder Woman. Hence, why I cannot lie."

Kid Flashed blinked, "You're...Wonder Girl?"

Donna smiled warmly, "Just Donna is okay. I am not really a hero to have such a name."

"Why are you here?" Raven continued, her voice threatening.

"I...was in the neighborhood." She clasped her hands in front her, shyly biting her bottom lip. This action was so familiar that the titans all froze and Donna seemed to be aware of this. She put her hand behind her back and continued, "I heard the gun shots, but when I saw you all already here I hesitated. I noticed none of you had come into this room and so I wanted to help. I didn't mean-" her eyed flickered to Nightwing "-to cause trouble."

"Well you did." Jinx quibbled.

Donna's eyebrows pinch together in apology, "Forgive me... I really only wanted to help. You see, I have been attending duty with my sister and she has trained me for several years now. The titans have been a fascination of mine since I began to train and I had hoped that if I helped it would make easier for me to prove myself."

"For what?"

Donna took a small step forward, "To join the titans."

Jinx's mouth dropped open and Kid Flash's eyes widened.

The original four turned into stone.

Donna stood there, feeling very much like a fish out of water as she waited anxiously for their answer, "Please. This wasn't at all how I intended to approach you. I am a skilled warrior and I can be a great accession to the team, if you give me the chance. My sister, she had supported me in my decision to join the titans and it has been a dream of mine. I had wanted to come to you a few years ago, but when St-"

"No."

She blinked and stepped back, "Forgive me, again. I know you are still in pain over the loss, but I can assure you that as a fifth member, I will-"

"No."

She gawked at Nightwing openly as he turned his back to her and walked to the door. "But I- there are only four of you! You need a fifth member and-"

His fist clenched and her mouth shut closed. "There are no openings on my team and we don't need another. Your visit here was in vain and our attention is required elsewhere." His head inclined forward a bit and his voice dropped lower, "And if I ever see you close to that girl under the table just now, I will hunt you down."

Nightwing walked out and the titans quietly followed, leaving Donna to stand alone in the library.

xxx

"That damn girl!" Diana snarled, closing the door with a slam.

Superman raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing she wasn't in her room?"

"I've been looking for her everywhere! She always does this!"

He chuckled, "She's like Kara. Where do you think she went?"

She closed her eyes and then turned toward the window, looking down into Earth and glared, "She better not be-"

"Leave her," Batman said, his hands clasped over his mouth as he listened to the latest transmission. "She'll be a good distraction for them."

The two members looked at him, their stances stiffening, "Why a distraction?"

Batman took off the headphones and pressed a few keys, turning up the volume. It was the same static-filled clicking of the past three years, but something was different was it this time. There was no conversational tone in the alien voices, but instead a panicked accent of fear and anger. As the hacked transmission played again, Batman worked to make it clearer, removing the layers of static. In the background, underneath the incomprehensible clicking and faint static, behind the voices of hastiness and fury was a distinct, shrill scream. A ringing of a female voice lost in the background full of pain and torture as the clicking became louder. Batman pressed a few more keys and replayed the recording one more time.

The bloodcurdling shriek reverberated throughout the room.

When it was over, Diana breathed, "Location coordinates?"

"Venus, this morning, 12:42 am. The last two frequencies were transmitted from there as well."

"Venus?" She asked, "Why there?"

"The sun," Superman answered, turning toward the window, "They've been coming here this whole time for the yellow sun."

"Why?"

Superman and Batman stiffened. The Justice League leader looked at the dark knight.

He jumped out of his hair and headed toward the lab, "Call the others and prepare the ship."

xxx

The titans walked out of the school.

Parents and teens clung to each other, crying and red-faced, their loud voices nearly screaming out. Police car and ambulance sirens resounded throughout the area as families perilously held on to each other. Relief and fear hung in the air, a darkness looming over that hadn't been seen in years. This shock of mortality brought back another memory of an young one taken and the horror of many more chilled them all to the bone. Girls and boys huddled in groups, feeling, kissing, seeing as their chest rose and fell in frantic breaths, whispering words unknown to those around them. The students wounded were being carted away in gurneys, rushed into the back of an ambulance until a voice called out.

"Wait," Raven said, her actual acknowledgement astounding them enough to pause. She rushed over, extending a glowing hand and bent over the teens, "Bring them to me."

This moment of consternation and gratefulness had the police hurrying the wounded in a circle around Raven as she healed the fatally injured girl. Shot in the stomach. Memories, coldness, so much blood…but determination. Raven will never let that happen again, ever, she'll never fail again.

She grabbed the girls hand and squeezed, pouring her power in the teen, "It's okay, I'm here. I'll fix you."

The girl's eyes filled with tears as she squeezed back.

Changeling watched his fiancé for a moment, the sight giving him that stir from earlier. A sound of footfall from behind him drew his attention as he turned and saw the boy and girl he had hugged from earlier, the familiarity of their faces flowing in, when he was a young Beast boy. Yes, he played with these kids. He was their hero. He fell and left them.

Never again.

Changeling opened his arms and they rushed in, clinging and murmuring in his chest. the students he rescued ran up then as he hugged them all and whispered words of comfort in their ear, "I'm here, guys, shh…it's okay."

Jinx and Kid Flash were with a hysterical group who had one of the gunmen thrusting the weapon at their faces for a long while. The two titans smoothed down their hair, wiping their tears and gently held as they shivered and trembled.

Cyborg was speaking lowly to a group of boys, their heads bowed and defeated. His strong hands gripped their shoulders reassuringly and they held fast. "I saw him coming," one whispered. "I saw him coming and I tried to get him away. And he still shot."

Cyborg kneeled in front of him, "You did your best, all of you, and that's what matters. You kept him away from the younger ones and…and I'm proud you. You kept your head and lead those kids to the back exit, you kept the group together. I'm proud of you."

The boy's face contorted at his words as he fought the weep and heaviness in his chest.

All the laments had Nightwing feeling unusual and out of place. All these kids, their suffering and fright…one person would be perfect for this. They would all run to her and she would know exactly what to say as the rest of them just backed her because they never really knew what to say. She had taught them. She had been the one they would cling to. And now as he looked around he saw a bit of her in the heroes as they comforted, something not done in a long time and something that was greatly missed. He had thought just stopping the danger was enough; there was no need for what he was seeing because that was _her_ job. She did it.

But when his eyes found Victoria, not for the first time did shame and guilt filter through. His youth was threatened by sick people and their evil; they needed him. Victoria needed him.

Just as she said they would.

He dropped on his knees, his arms slowly opening and Victoria ran to him, her arms circling his neck and his tightening around her torso. She bewailed in his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as he rocked her gently.

"I'm here, I'm here…shh, I got you. I got you."

xxx

Donna stood off to the side, taking in the scene. Her star earring gave a tiny beep and she pressed it, "Yes?" she said quietly.

"You're getting it."

"I know."

"So you are there?"

She looked up and sighed, "Yes, but-"

"Good."

Donna blinked and snapped her mouth shut to contain the squeak, "What?"

"Keep them busy." Diana said bluntly, the connection closing. Donna bit her lips and looked back at the titans and again felt that confusion on why the league just won't tell them? Diana was so tight lipped about it, but didn't they deserve to know? Weren't these four teens the ones suffering the most? It wasn't right to keep such a thing, even she wasn't supposed to know, but what's a meddling sister to do? Donna knew, and they didn't; it wasn't fair. Maybe if she was truthful, they would accept her.

Maybe if they knew, they could move on.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay. Family complications

Chapter 11

_It's a truth that in love and war,__  
__Worlds collide and hearts get broken,__  
__I want to live like I know I'm dying,__  
__Take up my cross, not be afraid_

Batman set the coordinates, "Flash, Green Arrow, make sure everything is set. Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are launching soon."

"Man hunter and Aqua?"

"On duty."

"While we sit here and steer, gotcha!" Flash flexed his fingers, twisting in his seat as he scooted closer to the computer panel. "Wow, investigating Venus! This is so cool."

Wonder Woman glared at him, "Under these circumstances, this is anything but. Do not make me regret choosing you as my eyes."

"Women _never_ regret me, beautiful."

She raised her hand and he flashed out of his seat and across the room, "Enough," Batman droned as he turned to pass out ear pieces to the heroes going off as they adjusted their space suits and sat in their pods of the ship. "Diana, you choose Barry, you stick with him; Green Lantern has Green Arrow, it's final. You three are to keep in contact at all times and to report any unusual sightings, findings and data. Refrain from engaging with whoever's up there; if it's who we think it is, we don't want to bring them back here. This is a covert investigation. Do _not_ get caught."

"O ye, of little faith," Superman said sarcastically, strapping the seat belts and turning on Diana's ship, feeling it purr beneath him. He looked over at the owner seeing her proud, satisfactory smirk.

Green Lantern cleared his throat, "You're sure whoever it is they're not going to detect us?"

"Galfore sent us Tamaranian technology that will bypass any radars and security codes. Also with the ship's invisibility and the suits that camouflages us as well it should be a fairly uncomplicated passage," Superman looked up. "How is he by the way?"

"The spread of the disease is slowing." Batman looked at him, "I promised we would search for…even if it's futile."

He nodded, turning to Diana, "Donna?"

"The team."

"She knows, doesn't she?"

Diana sighed, "She knows enough and to keep quiet. She can piece things together effortlessly. Maybe, if we don't find…she'll fill the hole?"

As the pod closed and the dock prepared for launch, Batman stoically looked at her, "One cannot fill a hole that doesn't want to be filled."

He stepped back as the wall came down to separate them from the harshness of space as the dock fully opened and the ship took off.

xxx

Donna fidgeted on the couch, her nervousness creeping at its peak as their stares didn't waver. She held back the urge to avoid their eyes and look around the room in excitement at finally being in the titan tower. It was a lot bigger than she had originally believed and certainly didn't resemble a giant T on the inside. When she first came in she all but squealed in enthusiasm until a black band of power smacked on her mouth and a pink ray made her trip into a sitting position on the couch.

Now here she was waiting as they continued to stare on. Back at the school the titans helped the police clear the area, reassuring parents and teens to go on about their day and they would handle everything. Donna patiently waited as they interrogated the gunmen, the three boys spitting vile things at them and Nightwing finally making one cry. When they turned around and saw that she was still there they had huddled and spoke lowly and Donna caught sight of a little girl standing just behind the leader of the titans, staring at her with wide green eyes. Donna had recognized the girl from under the table and moved to approach, but as soon as she took the step Nightwing had three birdarangs flying at her and when she jumped back, his voice was low, "What did I say."

"I only wanted to apologize."

He was unconvinced, but when the girl nodded, "its okay," his shoulders relaxed the tiniest bit. Why he was so protective of this normal human girl, Donna didn't know, but such a fierce securing helped her see the malign leader in different light. After a few more minutes of talking amongst themselves, Raven brought up two shadows, the little girl going through one and the titans through the other. The half demon had stared at Donna before waving her over and stepping through and she hastily followed. And is still waiting; She fidgeted again.

"Full name."

She blinked at Cyborg, his words registering, "D-Donna Troy."

"Species."

"Amazon."

"Affiliations."

"Justice League."

Kid Flash's eyes widened and he stepped forward, "Do you know-"

"Barry? Yes," she smiled warmly. Kid Flash sputtered and his expression became suspicious and she quickly explained, "I've known him since I was a child; I know all their names" She looked around the titans, "And yours. You're Garfield, Victor, Wally, Rachel and," Donna turned to Nightwing, "Ri-"

"Don't _ever_ say my name!" he snarled, his fist tight at his sides, his shoulders tensing, "_Ever!"_

She shrunk back and stared widely at him, "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"It's okay, Donna, you didn't know," Cyborg said, casting a glare at Nightwing. "So, you're related to the Amazon Princess…I'm guessing you have her powers too?"

"Yes, but I'm more limited than she is."

Wally shook his head, "Wow, Wonder Woman's sister…"

Donna looked down, "Actually, I am adopted. Wonder Woman rescued me from an apartment building fire. I was orphaned. Since she couldn't find my parents or family, Diana took me with her to Paradise Island, and I was raised as her sister. I was given the Amazonian power by the purple ray and trained alongside Diana. She gave me the name Donna Troy. She is my everything."

When Donna looked up she was surprised by the sympathy in their eyes- all except for Nightwing. That had to be the closest emotion to nice that they have shown her so far and she realized it was because they understood where she was coming from. It comforted Donna to know that she wasn't the only one with a broken past. She didn't really remember her past before the fire; Diana was her beginning. "I spent hours training amongst the best warriors and spent years fighting by Diana. I am experienced and skilled, and I had hoped to qualify for the titans, which brings me to why I'm here." Donna stood, "I understand that this is probably an unfavorable time to approach this, but I have been waiting to join the team for years and it has been a dream of mine to fight alongside you all." Her hands clasped together, "I know of your loss…and I am dreadfully sorry. I do not look to replace her; I never want to do that and my intention is not to change the foundations that she has no doubt placed here, but, maybe… I can help. I can be of great assistance if given the chance."

The titans watched her, their faces carefully masked.

She took another breath, "I understand that you all are still grieving and are possibly unwillingly to accept a new member, but please I ask that you reconsider. Let me prove myself to you all and the network. Over the years I watched you all grow and fight and I admire the strength between the teams and I hope that someday I would be a part of that. Please, consider."

The minutes ticked on.

And she waited.

Sweat started to form on her brow, then-

_Finally!_

Cyborg was the first to change. His face became softer and kind, an inviting expression that reminded her of a older brother. Donna's never seen such an expression and it warmed her to see it now, especially from him. Changeling's was a bit more on the cautious side, but he offered a smile nonetheless and Kid Flash grinned. Cyborg stepped forward, "It will take time. We're sure you will be a fine asset to the network, but unfortunately there are no open slot right now and we don't know of any teams that are looking for a member. There will be a lot of paper work to file and record, including your former guardian's consent and there is the trouble of looking for a team to place you on for the time being. The team process is the one to take longest and possibly will change for several months as we have to find one that you work well with and get along. The network has been established for a several years now and everyone is settled. We have to test your abilities and run you through training before sending you out, so if you don't mind waiting-"

"I don't mind!" she said hastily, her excitement bubbling in her stomach, "That's fine! Time isn't an issue and Diana knows all the protocols; I've been informed!"

"In that case, we'll get started. Jinx here holds her own team and Kid Flash is her right hand. They can take you in until everything's processed and we can get you situated."

Her hands clasped together and she nervously shuffled her feet. Her fingers started to twist and she didn't take notice of the titan leader's, who had refrained from speaking since the misuse of his name, face slightly pinched as he remembered a similar habit. "I was hoping, with your permission, that I could remain _here, _with the head team."

Donna wasn't sure what she expected their reaction might be, but seeing Wally grin at the approved expression on Victor and Garfield warmed her heart.

"No."

The three boys and Donna gawked at Raven. Jinx stood at her side, hip cocked, arms crossed with a suspicious glare directed at Donna. "Babe..." Changeling said softly.

Raven scowled at him, "I'm not telling her she can't join the network- she can be a valuable titan -but she is not staying _here._ She can go with Jinx, or Bee, but she is-"

"Staying." Nightwing said with finality. Raven and Jinx looked widely at him as he walked up to Donna and stood in front of her. She felt her heart stutter from the close distance as she took her first real look at him. He _was_ handsome, insanely so, with his tall, muscular stature and chiseled jaw. His face, hardened by loss, was manly and his lips held whispers of sweet kisses once given long ago. The black abyss of his hair fell slightly in his forehead, his black mask giving him an air of mystery and danger. But Donna's seen Dick Grayson- on TV, in magazines, once as children but he didn't remember for he was with Wally across the dance floor -and knew exactly the beauty that lay in his eyes beneath the mask. A cold, suffering beauty.

When he spoke, his voice was devoid of emotion and held no room for questioning. "Not permanently, but for the time being. We need to test the skills you think you have. You are to obey our rules and my orders, in the tower and on missions. Any disobedience or conflict will result in the immediate termination of your admission into the titans. Am I understood."

It wasn't a question. "Yes."

He turned to a flabbergasted Raven and the others, "Objections?"

The titans shook their heads and Raven glared. "Good." He walked passed Donna and left without another word.

xxx

"Do you think I can run that fast?"

"I'm not sure."

"But that Tamaranian tech is what's boosting the ship's speed. Hmm, I wonder. Forty million kilometers in seventy hours... I can beat that! Hey Batman, think I can beat that?" Flash called away from the speaker.

Diana closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Barry has been excitingly expressing his fascination with the speed of the ship since they took off seventy hours ago. His jokes, taunts and pick-up lines had all ran out, replaced by his nonstop curiosity. Diana almost missed his flirting.

Superman chuckled and she glared, "Hey, you picked him."

She was fixing to retaliate when an alert sounded from the ship of an incoming object. "Approaching Venus," Green Lantern said as Diana slowed the ship. "Entering atmosphere."

"Tracing transmission signal. Locating." Superman looked carefully at the console in front of him.

Wonder Woman looked out her pod at the red planet below. It was beautiful, an exotic desert of reds and orange, but from the way the ship shook slightly and the tint of the windows turned blue, she knew that it was scorching. The three heroes were the only ones on this operation that could withstand this heat, their suits specially designed to give them more protection. Whoever was here were heat resilient as well.

The planet was such a pretty red...

"Diana?"

She looked back at her radar, a red dot appearing at the far end of it. "Location locked. Sending coordinates."

Barry was quiet. "Are you okay? I called you twice."

Clark and Hal looked at her as she shook her head. "Just thinking."

"About?"

The deep red called to her, "I sense something. A presence. Almost...Amazonian."

"Donna?" Superman asked, remembering that the sisters had an empathetic ability between them.

She gripped the steering handles, "No. Target ahead."

The three heroes watched as a space station of some sort appeared in the distance. It consisted of three separate bases, one with two floors, the other three. Satellite-like contraptions occupied the three roof tops, each with an ominous red light in the middle. As they flew closer they saw at the center of the stations was a large chrome sphere, electricity sparking over and under it, following taut wires that disappeared in the station. On top the sphere was an antennae that, as they got closer, turned blue and they saw the sun's ultraviolet rays being extracted, electricity flowing over the sphere.

Superman scanned the base and reviewed the blueprints that came up, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"A satellite ray sucking up the sun and a weird ball thingy conducting it into electricity? No, I don't see it."

"Barry," Dianna snapped, easing the ship around. "We need to find an opening and spot to put the ship."

Superman nodded toward the smallest station with the two floors and Diana steered over. Landing in the shadow of the base, they pressed their emblems on their suits and their image camouflaged into the objects around them. They quickly exited, locking the ship and setting it on defensive mode. Flying to the second floor they snuck into the window and looked around the strange room, nothing human or Earthly about it with the strange symbols and technology. Superman went to what looked like a computer, extended a cord from his metal wrist band and attaching it to the screen. His suit's band blinked blue when it collected the data and he nodded as Diana opened the door.

Superman pointed to the door at the end of the hall, looking at the hologram that popped up from his wrist, "Over there are the science labs. And down this direction," he nodded to their right, "Is where that ray is located."

"I'll take the ray." She flew down the corridor.

"Diana?" Barry said uneasily. "Be careful."

She smiled and opened the door.

xxx

Donna was miserable. The past three days started at dawn and ending at dusk with vigorous training in between and nonstop hostility (from Raven). They made her run, pushing her stamina and her arms ached from weight lifting, Cyborg adding more and more every session. They put her in a room to enhance gravity and she fought to fly to the red dot on the ceiling. She was fighting a lot to keep up, especially when they simulated missions that she had to complete in the training room.

Changeling and Cyborg were kind to her and she found great comfort in Cyborg's presence, often spending the most time with him. But Nightwing and Raven stayed at a distance, Raven with a glare and Nightwing out of little interest. It honestly hurt her feelings when she would walk in the room and if either of them were there, they would leave. She supposed Nightwing wasn't really mean her, per say, as she was an outsider and trying to impress him. He didn't ignore her outright like Raven did, giving her passing nods and going over her training eighth her so she can improve. Nightwing was just a distant person, and she could accept that.

Raven, on the other hand, was another story as she would go out of her way to glare and ignore her existence. Though, Donna was willing to bet it was _her_ fault when she remembered the time she had lost her way to her room her first night here and came across a door with two names and adorable doodles. Donna was mesmerized by the sight and the silliness of it as she put her hand on the name that stood out above the rest, feeling the deep joy that it held. Her hand was suddenly encased in black as she was flung back against the opposite wall and four glowing red eyes bore into hers. She dropped her to the floor and disappeared, giving her resentful glares from then on.

Despite trying to talk to her, Donna made no progress. So she decided to make dinner the third night as a thank you for taking her in. Wally and Jinx even came over, Jinx following Raven and ignoring her. They had all been surprised by the familiar smell filling the tower and when they all came to the kitchen Donna greeted them in a pink and white apron she found along with the stacks of cooking books in the cabinet. She had been surprised to see them gathering dust and found a recipe surrounded by little pink hearts and a few extra ingredients elegantly written on the side. But when the titans eyes fell on her and the food they did not return her smile as they paled.

Nightwing turned and walked away and Wally quickly followed, hastily closing the door. Raven disappeared in her cloak, but Changeling strangely didn't follow her as his face became vacant as he stared at the place she was just in. Cyborg was the only one to walk forward and take the plate, giving her a small, somber smile and whispered thanks before he said something about eating in his room. Jinx was furious as she got in her face once he was gone and her eyes flashed pink, the aprons knots untying. She harshly tugged it off and spat in Donna's face "You will _never_ be Starfire!" before hurrying to Raven.

Donna was horrified. She didn't know, she had no intention of that! She had to apologize. Later that night after tossing and turning for hours she finally got up and made her way to Raven and Changeling's room, glancing at the doodled door along the way.

_They have to know_

They did. This affects them more than anyone else and the League had no right to keep it a secret, going as far as placing a false body and a detection scanner at the grave. She knew because she hacked into the files with Diana's password. Donna sighed and moved to knock.

_Thud._

Her eyes snapped up. Thunder boomed across the sky and she tried to knock again-

_Thud_.

Donna stepped back, her head cocked as she listened intently. Then she flew down the hall and up to the roof.

xxx

_"I'm not dancing."_

_"So you will dance with the paid girls at your father's events and not with your girlfriend?"_

_"I'd rather do other stuff with you."_

_She laughed and her voice cascaded around him as her long crimson hair a waterfall over her shoulders. Her hands grabbed his as she brought him closer and he sighed at her warmth. "Dance with me," she whispered, coming so close to his lips. He leaned in toward her, her cheek against his as they swirled and dipped, her smile shining brightly._

_Then she jerked to a stop and her smile faltered. Her green eyes glistened wetly at him, "Rich..."_

_Dick froze._

_The warmth, it was fading. Her body grew cold as she started to shiver and shake and his hands tried to grab at her, "No! Don't go! Stay with me, please!"_

_She started to cough and her skin paled as the first splat of blood landed on her hand. She backed away from him, coughing more blood. Dick lunged for her and tried to keep her against as he yelled, "Hang on, please! Don't leave me! Don't leave me again!"_

_Her green eyes started to glow and her coughing turned into vicious growls. Those claw-like fingers swiped at his face and he fell at her feet as she clutched his throat. "Please, fight it, you can do it, please."_

_She was suddenly under him, struggling for breath as he furiously tried to stop the bleeding. She writhed and screamed and he felt tears on his cheeks as he bent in close, "Don't leave me, please don't leave me, Starfire!"_

_But she wasn't listening as she continued to fade. He screamed at her, begging and clinging, but she wasn't hearing him as the light started to fade from her eyes and her hands started to slip from his. He fell to his knees, desperately trying to hold on as all the warmth that ever existed in him disappeared with ever fade of her. "NO! Please! I can't go on without you! Please!"_

_Starfire's color started to pale and she stared vacantly at him and he recognized his own expression on her face. He shook his head wildly, seeing the same hollowness that had overtook him for the past few years, hating every inch of it on her. He could see his emtiness in her eyes and his body shook with terror and disbelief._

_Then her hand started to let go and she pushed him away. He grabbed her savagely refusing to let go but was powerless against her strength as she peeled off his fingers from her skin and stepped away, a cruel look in her eyes as they blamed him for her death. She hated him. He didnt save her. He killed her and she hated him. Her eyes rejected his pain and love as they blinked out and left him alone in this hell that refused to release its hold._

_Dick stared at the floor beneath him, his hands cold and wet with something sticky._

_Her body was gone. Black all around him. Cold._

_He was sitting in a puddle of blood._

_"Rich..."_

Dick gasped and shot up in bed. His body was drenched in sweat as he heaved and panted, his heart drumming in his breast. He clutched at the mattress, the sheets spilled on the floor, and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt wetness on his lashes. A giant thump rested in his throat and shivers rocked his body.

At a flash of lightening, Dick jumped and cringed at the sound of thunder. It reverberated deep within his body like it always did now. Thunderstorms were his greatest enemy, as it had been for the past three years.

Three...

Cold.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head as he hunched over the bed. Don't remember her that way; remember her happy and smiling, warm. Remember her laugh and her uniqueness, her innocence and kindness, remember...

_She reached for him, "Please! Don't leave m-"_

Lightening.

Dick had his uniform on before the thunder. If he couldn't sleep, he'll work; it'll keep his mind away from-

_"Have I told you I love you this morning?"_

He slipped on his gloves and grabbed his sticks. Looking around his room that he spent the last three years in, he felt that disoriented feeling like he didn't belong here, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't go back in _there_, not when everything still had her scent. Then again, it's been so long since he last tried. Maybe it would be gone, maybe the walls would be faded and dark and lost that special feeling inside. Perhaps this will rid him of this hollowness and relieve some of the torure. It had too. He walked out of his room and slowly over to _that_ one, his eyes taking in the fading doodles.

_I love you Richard!_

Nightwing blinked. He placed his hand on the cold metal, gritting his teeth and punched in the code. The door swished open.

It was just as they left it, save for the slight rumpling of the bed from when Raven had the clothes on it. The black vanity table was covered in bottled of lotions and creams, a red hairbrush, clips and a small bottle of pink nail polish. A pair of his boots were still thrown in the corner next to her tidy pair of silver one. He caught sight of a crumpled pile of clothes, their clothes, still at the side of the bed from their last night together. Silky's old sleeping mat lay at the foot of the bed on the floor and the door to the restroom was open and he could see a small tub of hair gel sitting on the counter next to her many female products. The mirror reflected back at him with a painful lurch of the stomach her bathrobe on the floor where she dropped it to climb in the shower with him. A faint fruity smell drifted into his lungs. He could see her perfectly, knowing exactly how she would look sitting at that vanity table, combing her hair or in the restroom brushing her teeth or lying in bed, her head hanging off. He could hear her giggling softly by the closest, feel her brush against him as she rushed into the room and that scent hit him with a punch. He could see it all too clearly, and his heart raced as he waited for her to come out of the restroom, her eyes bright and smiling.

It didn't happen.

He sucked in a breath.

_"...will you marry me...?"_

Pain. Too much. Get out of here, get out!

_"...I want to be yours..."_

_Get Out!_

Nightwing choked and leaped out of the room, slammed the door closed as he leaned heavily against it. He slid to the floor, an outcry clawing its way up and trying to force itself out of his mouth as he saw her, whole and alive, walking down the hall toward him, her hand extending, but as she drifted closer she faded and he squeezed his eyes, refusing to see more. His skin became cold and damp with sweat. Thunder boomed across the sky and Nightwing was suddenly filled with the urgent need to shout at something, anything. Just to scream and shake in anger and let everything out. Donna in _her _robe came to mind; he wanted so bad just to lose it right there. Wally had stayed outside his door as he wouldn't open in, lost in memory.

He rushed to the roof, pushing his shoulder against the door, forcing his body through. Rain drizzled on him as he walked swiftly to edge, slipping in haste and landing on his knee. Standing back up, he was filled with anger and stomped hard on the ground. Why was here? There's no point. The sky was a mixture of black and blue, flashing bright grey as lightening cracked over.

_"...do you think you'll ever get over thunder...?"_

His throat closed.

_"...because I like being your safe haven..."_

His knees gave out.

Haven; what a strange word. And to describe him. He let her suffer, allowed evil to come and consume and tear her apart. Her blood screamed from his hands.

Nightwing sat at the edge for a long while, letting the rain soak in. He stayed there well after the storm passed, not moving or feeling, not thinking; not realizing that Donna was behind him.

She had rushed up and almost fell to the ground at seeing him on his knees at the edge, sitting there in the rain. She waited till the rain was gone and then slowly flew up. When he didn't move she sat next to him, keeping a respectable distance between them. Hugging her knees, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

He looked like he didn't even hear her. The sky held his gaze, his mouth that hard line. She took another breath and looked down, "I didn't know it was _hers._ I didn't mean to- I should've never... I was just trying to do something for you all. I'm so sorry."

Nothing. Donna looked back at him and though he didn't speak he at least turned his face toward her, that mask hiding his eyes. "I never want to replace her, I couldn't if I tried. No one can. I only want to help and be the best titan I can and know you all and-"

"Donna," he said, his voice barely audible. Though at the sound of her name coming from him had her heart fluttering and her cheeks tinge pink. "It's alright. You didn't know. It...just... You are an experienced fighter; you push your limits and you get the job done and that is an essential quality for a titan. But this...companionship you are seeking...those take time."

She nodded. "Cyborg and Changeling have been very kind to me and I like them very much. But I don't think Raven will ever give me the time of day. I'm trying so hard. She hates me."

His face resembled that of a sympathetic expression. "Raven is a hard person to get through." He looked over the city. "When we first became a team, she was the most distant; nothing any of us would do could get her to smile or come out. For a while we gave up on trying to be friends."

"Except her." Donna breathed.

He nodded, "She got to Raven and kept her close and because of her, we spent time together. Over the years they were closer and closer and _she_ always knew that we needed each other. She was the glue. She got Raven to do things no other person could whether it be the mall or movies or simple girl time, whatever...and Raven fell in love with her, just as we all did. They were sisters, joined at the hip. She would protect Raven in a way we didn't. One time," his shoulders relaxed and his voice lost its rough edge, "they were out and we're guessing some stupid girl said something to Raven about how she looked and it honestly hurt Raven; she was a downer than usual. She wouldn't listen to any of us when we told her she was beautiful and started comparing herself to...from their hair to their color choices until Star had enough and went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and chopped her hair off to the neck."

Donna's mouth dropped open, not only from the fact that he said her name, but the small smile that appeared when he did. "We were all as shocked as she held up her hair and said, 'there. Now I have your hair and I love it.' Raven had hugged her longer than she's ever done. The next few missions we went on were so easy because the bad guys were so chocked at her new hair."

That small smile spread, a quick flash in memory and his handsome face took her breath away. When the smile started to disappear she held fast, "Did she really love it?"

His lips widened over his teeth and he cough of what sounded like a chuckle, "Uh, no. No way. Right after the hug Raven left to meditate and Star finally realized what she did. She held up her hair and started to hyperventilate and almost fainted! She kept repeated 'Oh, no' and 'my hair' and glared at us because we couldn't stop laughing! But when Raven came back she tried so hard to act like she did."

Donna giggled, "Did you like it?"

"At first; it was cute...but then my hands lost their playing buddy during playtime," he smirked as Donna ew'd loudly. "It grew back fast and she tried to be all nonchalant about it, but when we were alone she would make me promise to never let her cut it again. I missed that long hair just as bad." His voice quieted and that line was back, "She had beautiful hair."

The loss in his voice made her feel strange things and suddenly she wanted to see that smile again. "Nightwing...what was she like?"

Immediantly his expression softened in a way Donna had never seen before. "She was the most amazing, kind, nurturing person I have ever met. Everyone says I'm the one that brought the titans together, but that's not true at all. It wasn't me and the team knows it too. It was Starfire," her name came out in a tone full of love and adoration and the relief in his face at saying her name was overwhelming. He looked at Donna and smiled gently, "You see, seven years ago, I had left Gotham to find my own way. I came here and one night while I took out a crook I saw something fall from the sky. When I ran out into the street I saw her bonded and angry, attacking everything around her. And that's when I met the others..."

Donna listened intently with deep fascination as he relayed that day to her, his face filling with life and remembrance. He would smile unconsciously and his hands even became motivated as he told her of their first years. He laughed at her blush when he told her of their first kiss, second when they became a couple and even entrusted her with the detail of his engagement. He told her of their past missions and the different enemies they have fought. He was so engrossed in telling her of the titans and Starfire that they sat there for hours and she smiled whenever a ghost of a laugh escaped. It was wonderful seeing him like this and she was struck with a question. When was the last time he had someone to really talk to? You can't really talk to someone who is sharing the same or similar pain. It just adds on.

Now, seeing that relief in his smile and his shoulders relaxed as he recalled his lost love to a stranger who wanted to listen, fill her with joy. When the sun started to show he sighed, "I need to visit Victoria."

"You are close," Donna said, remembering the story of Starfire saving the girl and Nightwing's protectiveness.

"I'd do anything for her. I'm sorry, by the way, about attacking you that day. The shooting scared me and when she screamed I saw you over her and I-"

"Apology accepted." She tried to smile, but yawned.

He looked at her, "I kept you up all night."

She lifted her head from her knee, "It's fine. I liked talking to you. I haven't stayed up like this in a long time."

He smiled gently, "I'm use to all nighters."

"Batman?"

"Yeah, we use to stay up all night and sleep during the day. It's how I was before the titans... how is my father? I haven't heard from him in months. Usually he calls for...stuff and last time I tried to make contact he all but yelled at me." He looked at Donna with a suspicious interest. "What's keeping him so busy?"

She quickly looked away. One of the downfalls of being Wonder Woman's sister and having a lasso of truth is you're, well, truthful. Donna cleared her throat. "They have a mission that's been in progress for years now...top secret. Really important. Your father's the head of it."

Nightwing nodded, "Makes sense, I guess. I thought he was ignoring me and so I tried to put a virus in his stuff." He smirked at her astonished face, "It's a game between us. Haven't done it in a while, but when I tried the computer sounded an alert and there was this file that I couldn't get into what's so ever. I found it weird that he would protect something so...much." he shrugged. Donna felt her hand sweat when he frowned. "When he saw it, he called me right away and he seemed almost...nervous. he kept barking at me if I saw anything."

"Did you?" She almost squeaked.

Nightwing looked at her from the corner of his eye, his mind already calculating. "No. I was just trying to play the game. Must be really important." He looked back at the sun and leaned back on his hands. "'Ghost.' Strange choice for a name of a mission. Know anything about it?"

"Why?"

"A worried son is asking."

Donna's heart stuttered. "It's...top secret. No one but the Leaguers assigned are allowed to know or participate."

"That's not what I asked."

_Tell him!_ her conscious shouted, but how could she? Didn't you see that smile! He loves her, still, after these past years, after death! It broke him and if this mission proves fail, it will break him more, beyond recover.

But what if...Donna bit her lips and shook her head, "I'm not supposed to tell..."

That confused him and his interest spiked even more, expanding greater than simple worry. It was obvious Bruce was keeping something from him or he wouldn't have called in that panic manner, or as panic as Batman would get. Because of what happened, Nightwing didn't have the strength or curiosity to dig deeper. But now it's in his center attention and the talk with Donna helped immensely. Star's curiosity would've been at its peak right now...and so is his. What was his father hiding? And why did it leave such a deep ache in his chest? "Donna...?"

Suddenly the silver buckle of her belt started to blink an alarming red as did her silver star earrings. Donna froze and looked down at herself. "What's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"It's a distress signal that Diana implanted on me in case I ever need help. She never sounds it..." her face became pale and she jumped up, "I have to go."

"Where?"

Donna looked up, "Watch tower."

xxx

_Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take,_

_Everything's about to change,_

_I feel it in my veins; it's not going away,_

_Everything's about to change._

Diana flew down the hall, memorizing the doors' symbols along the way. This place was a giant maze and she didn't like how the dark halls twisted and curved around. Several times did she come to dead ends and had to round back, frustratingly looking at her copy of the blueprints in the hologram, but could never study it; the camera-like devices on the ceiling in the corners gave her suspicion and she struggled to find a blind spot. Diana hasn't come across any aliens and the strange humming that echoed throughout the halls had her to believe there was more to this place than what they originally thought. Which, by the way, was what? What did they expect coming here and were they fully prepared? She didn't understand these feelings of doubt and knew her conjectures were absurd; there was no reason to feel particularly tense. Donna was usually the one to always become anxious and apprehensive; perhaps she was reaching Diana through their empathetic ability? But no, that wasn't right, for this feeling was strong and she soon found herself following the halls where it was stronger. She could've sworn she saw that symbol just now.

"Diana you're going in circles."

"Something's here," she whispered to Flash, her eyes scanning the darkened corridor. A faint blue pulsed to her right and she turned.

"Superman and Green Lantern were able to find the headquarters. They obtained information about the sphere. It's a generator, one of many and it's connected to three main cables that extend throughout the stations. It's fueled on the sun's energy."

"What is it generating?"

"That's what they couldn't get. Someone was walking in and they had to leave. They're trying to find another controller." She heard typing in the background and a consistent beeping as she stopped in front of the door with the blue light and peeked in, "There's an unknown section, enclosed, around you and it's emitted a powerful signal."

"Because it's the second generator." She said lowly, looking into the large room and seeing the a large, but smaller than the other, sphere with electricity rolling off it, a giant wire connected to the top and twisting out into the ceiling and out. Four figures were standing around it, all in dark suits, each one with two long tails swishing behind them; in the far corner was a large desk with what she recognized a computer with those strange digits on it. Two more figures stood before it, touching the wide screen as the digits changed. "And I see the control panel."

"Can you get it?"

"Risky. Six extraterrestrials inside. Engage?"

Flash said something away from the speaker and came back again, "No. Move on. We don't know what their generating and we don't want to blow the cover. Find the other one."

"Why wait? Why not take this whole place down right now and force the truth out of them?"

"And if it's a trap?"

She flew away from the door and back to where she originally came from, "We could take them. Put on a suit and run over here to help."

"Think I can make it!?"

"No," she turned the corner and quickly span back as two of the aliens came out of an elevator. They had blue suits on, their pale green skin sick looking and their black eyes staring coldly ahead. Diana's own eyes widened as she recognized the species and quickly doubled tapped the side on her suit's mask over her face. Once Flash received the picture he gasped and hurriedly said something to someone else and she recognized Bruce's stoic voice. Flash came back, "Wonder Woman, those are-"

"They're heading somewhere and they had files in their hands. I'm following." She flew to the next hall, waiting till they passed. She followed them for a few more and was finally able to take a picture of the files in their hands as they punched in a code to a box that materialized from the dead end wall. "Translation?"

He sighed; "No luck so far, but Manhunter just got here and he has some knowledge of whatever language that is." She didn't answer as the wall she had originally believed to be a dead end suddenly opened into two doors, the figures walking through. She had pressed her mask, recording the whole thing and Flash cursed, "Stupid alien shit."

"Going in," she whispered as she followed close behind. The doors opened up to another corridor and the rooms they passed were filled with blinking lights and looked to be bolted down. She could hear Flash questioning what was in the doors and the reason why they were so closed off and why it didn't show up in the blueprints until Diana went through. That raised questions; what weren't they seeing and missing if not everything come out on the prints? The Glezboks finally came to a stop and one of them pulled out a blue card and swiped it against the door at the far end. Before they could leave, Diana quickly snatched it from his pocket. "I have access to the doors."

"Then find out what the hell's behind them."

She nodded and went to the one that had first caught her eye. It was a green one, the only colored door here and she swiped the card. "Are you following me?"

"Always beautiful. It looks like you're coming up to an open space and one of the major wires is connected here. I'm getting high levels of energy coming from there."

Diana cautiously floated in, "It's a lab." Her eyes swept over the entire area, seeing the instruments across the long tables and white flat beds in rows on the side, strange machines hooked up.

"Superman and Green Lantern found the ray. They shut it down and are making their way to the second you found."

"How did they shut it down?"

Flash was perplexed. "They don't know. It happened when you swiped that card; I'm guessing it holds more power than just opening the doors."

She slowed to a stop and looked around herself, "Barry… I think they're conducting experiments on creatures." The small containers containing what looked like hair of all colors, flesh and bone and one eyeball stared at her with an air of eerie alarm and chilled her as she took the pictures, flying over to the bloody instruments. Quickly flying out the room and to the one next to her she saw that the tables in _this _room were occupied, strange disfigured mutants convulsing on the bed as the Glzeboks bent over them, sticking needles in their head and out their mouths. Green and blue liquid spilled out of the victims that struggled against the scientist and Diana felt disgusted as she slowly backed away. Glancing through the door of each room she saw similar scenes and rounded back to the one she first went in. She caught sight of a large computer and quickly attached her cable, scanning through the files with Flash. They quickly translated and he sighed again, "Galfore wasn't lying. They are sadistic." The files _were _all 'patients', documenting their test and progress, and 'deceased' coming up more than 'active.' She carefully looked at the names and faces, never once seeing the one that she had memorized. Flash made a quiet noise, "She's not there."

"Not _here_." Diana looked around. "For certain it's the same species that had contacted her when she was infected and now they are coincidently here on Venus. She's here." She flew to the end of the room and swiped her card.

"If she is, then we're too late."

It's never too late." The corridor opened up and she came across a metal door, a large yellow symbol in front. It was a twisted broken circle, a spear-like line crossing it diagonally. The humming was louder here, but when she swiped the card, it rejected her as the small black box challenged her. She bent over, pulling out the small cable on her wrist band and attaching it to the box, "Barry, get me in."

"Where are you going?"

She blinked, "Don't you see me?"

"No, your tracer just cut out." The light on top of the box blinked red twice before flashing green and the door hissed. Diana stepped and carefully looked in, seeing no one presence. "Diana, where are you?"

She looked at the door with a spiking interest. "If this path isn't showing up then it's obvious they don't want anyone to see or find whatever it is they're doing. Have the others found the drug?"

"No they're trying to find out what the Glezboks are generating. Diana, I have a bad feeling about you going in there. Wait for Superman."

At the thought of waiting on _any_ man made her glare and fly with more fortitude, "I'm fine. From what I've seen I'm in the testing department. I just passed another room and it looked like it was in use," the sound off a drill echoed down the hall and a choking gurgle.

"Diana-"

The door swished open. She quickly threw herself up and stayed there as another Glzebok walked in, flanked by four bigger ones. He was dressed in a white robe, the only one out of the blue and black suits she's seen on the others though she could see black underneath. That slit of a nose was deeper on his face and his black eyes peered around as he started to click away in his language. While her mask was recording she recognized this Glzebok. His pale green skin was a darker shade than the rest of them and the tone of his clicking was deeper. The scientist he was speaking to clicked in response and it sounded faintly like a name.

_Ry'ku_

At the same time that she discovered the identity, Bruce was in her ear, "Get out." He hissed.

She couldn't respond as she was directly above them. The door they just came through hasn't opened and as she looked closer she saw three metal bands on the floor, a small light in the center; a motion detector. Looking further in, she noticed no one was inside.

Barry was back, "Hal just found that the generators are all connected to the testing labs that you're in. They're using the sun's energy to either keep these things alive or do unmentionable things. We collected enough information now and we can return with a warrant. You have to get out. Superman's on his way."

Just as he said that she felt that familiar tug, an empathetic pull of her attention through the door. Flash's voice calling her brought her back, "This mission isn't over; there are too many questions left unanswered," she whispered.

"And we'll get them. Together." Clark whispered as he looked down at Ry'ku still clicking away. She turned to him as he slowly flew up to her, motioning to Hal who was at the end to keep going.

She shook her head, "_He's _here. They have a solar ray and generators fueling their station _and _experiments that are gruesome and corrupt. There is a missing fallen member of your nephew's team that we have reason to believe is directly linked to the Glezboks' presence here." Diana gave him a construed glance. "And we are here. Together. The young ones deserve answers."

Superman stared at her for a while before nodded and touching his earpiece, "Batman, we're going in."

They didn't wait as they flew into the room, the motion detectors sensing and closing on Ry'ku and the others. He quickly went to the lock and changed the code to keep them out. "We have to hurry. Bruce is angry."

"When is he not?" She smiled, but it faltered as she looked around. The room was tinted in yellowish-black, the lights ahead dim and gloomy. Blue capsules lined up against the wall and each one of them were connected by cables with electricity surging through them. The bars on their doors indicated their energy levels and heart rate. The two flew down the room, "Hal?"

"We found a _gluka_ trace in the second generator's room. He's trying to find the source.

They came to the end of the capsules and Diana leaned in close to see inside. Her eyed widened when she saw the disfigured head of an alien, recognizing some of the containers contains as she saw the scars on its face, its jaw slacked. Superman called her and she walked over to the computer as he scanned through the files. "This is the mainframe. _Everything_ about this place is on here. So far, I'm reading that they're trying to make that drug into a greater weapon, not just a stimulant for their military. The Tamaranian's energy was enough to contort the drug even more and has since been recycled to their use. They are trying to control whoever the drug takes and the solar rays keep the energy going as the aliens they have here aren't Tamaranian and can't take in sun."

"They're creating a mindless army."

"They're creating monsters that bow to their will."

Flash suddenly spoke up, quiet since Diana went in, "If it's the mainframe, you should be able to find her." He leaned forward in his chair, his eyes scanning the information Superman and Wonder Woman were sending through. After two minutes, he frowned. "There's nothing there."

She leaned closer to the hologram and looked over it again, "They only have her energy."

Superman slightly bowed his head and retracted the cable, "They took her body to obtain the energy she had left, possibly immediantly after the burial before she combusted. Her energy is being used to strengthen the existing _gluka_ and from what I just translated, some of her blood was extracted as well. That's why her trackers turned on; the electricity probably activated them. Bruce, her body is gone."

There was a moment of silence.

The door creaked. Superman and Wonder Woman quickly extracted themselves and flew to the ceiling as Ry'ku angrily marched in with the others close behind. They looked around and when they didn't find anything went back to what they were doing before and left Ry'ku alone in the room. He went over to the computer, pressing his hand against the screen and waited for a moment. They watched as symbols flashed and the capsules started to pulse. Humming vibrated the walls and a deep hiss came from somewhere below them. Struggling was seen through the foggy windows of the containers as the creatures convulsed viciously. It was abominable and ghastly and the two moved to stop him, but within a second they heard their hearts stop. The electricity kept on. Diana covered her mouth and Superman's face was an expression of extreme animosity. The two made their way over to the door-

The yellow light turned into a deep red.

Superman froze in air and suddenly dropped. Diana grabbed onto his arms, gritting her teeth at his weight and flew higher up, watching the Glzebok the whole time. Ry'ku's black eyes never left the screen.

The red light flooded the room and the humming drummed in her chest. Diana held Clark from under the arms, holding his back to her chest as he groaned in pain under the red light. The door opened as another Glzebok walked in and Diana made to fly out.

Until the scream.

That same scream that they heard on the transmission, high and in agony that chilled her bones and sent shivers up their spines. Superman's head whipped around toward the direction of the sound, trying to muster enough strength to use his x-ray. He weakly pointed to the floor at the center and Diana gave him a strange look. The floor? There was nothing underneath; they have been flying around here for three hours trying to make sense of this crooked maze. The red light was draining him and Diana had to get him out.

Ry'ku pressed another series of buttons and a high frequency rang out. Diana's ear piece suddenly shattered and her emblem flashed red as did Superman's. The screaming intensified with the frequency and Diana shook at the voice. Tugging brought her to the floor and she fought to support the both of them as the red light grew bright and the electricity started to cackle. The air was much too hot, her hair being drenched in sweat and her cheeks flushing. Her vision blurred and shifted as the frequency made her head throb. Superman couldn't take any more, he was too weak right now and the door wasn't opening. Diana quickly set him on the floor and steadied her vision as much as she could and lifted off the floor. She shot to the controller, fists held up and smashed through. Immediantly the frequency stopped and the lights turned off. The room was now illuminated by the blue of the capsule and Ry'ku's angry clicking started again. She grabbed his ankle and threw him into the far side of the room.

A faint whimper came from below.

Diana flew over to Superman and grabbed the door with her hands; if it wouldn't open she'll force it open. She could hear hysterically angry clicking from the other side and the telltale noise from Hal's ring. Her fingers dug into the metal and she lifted.

That whimper choked.

She paused. Hal was out there, possible fighting hundreds of these monsters and Superman was struggling to stand. But that voice, it was in pain. Diana pounded her fist against the door.

"Sun..." Clark breathed.

She quickly grabbed the metal table to the side and smashed it into the ceiling with all her force. It tore through, the gaping hole revealing hot light. Grabbing the front of Superman's now visible suit she twisted her body to gain momentum and with a grunt sent him soaring through the hole. A pound of the wall made her whip back around before flying back as the door exploded.

Hal was holding the Glzebok back with a green shield, "I caught them filling five aliens with energy till they combusted and tearing apart another! This place is a martyr house!"

Superman zoomed in now, his eyes red with lasers, "Take them out! Diana, the captive underneath; we're getting the victims out!" Hal dropped the shield and the two of them shot forward.

Diana grabbed the floor and pulled, the metal creaking in protest as it lifted. She forced it away and started to claw at the second layer underneath. A ray beam zapped her side and she swung around to see Ry'ku but Superman's lasers quickly defended her. She turned back to the hole and punched through with all her strength. It gave way and opened up to a green room. A pulsing green room.

She flew in and stopped short at the thousands of vials present. They all glowed a strange green, almost silver and she quickly scanned the contents. _Gluka_; controlling, monster-making _gluka_. Small wires of electricity were connected to the vial holders that were sprouting from another capsule, bigger than all the rest and glowing. With every pulse, electricity would flow into the vials that would pulse in return.

Diana was at the capsule and dug her fingers in the middle, ripping the metal door in half. A gooey substance leaked out as she tore the door off and halted at the sight. A girl, naked and skinny, head bowed in unconsciousness, was shackled to her cage, her hands and feet bonded. From the cuffs extended needles up her arms, pricking her elbows, shoulders, the back of her knees and thighs, turning her skin blue at the penetration. She had more needles hooked up in the back of her neck and front of her throat. Her skin was a sick pale color and hugged her bones in an unhealthy way. Scars of all shapes and sizes littered over her frail skin, the biggest being the jagged one on her stomach that extended up to her breast. If Diana looked closer, she could see the slight movement of her chest as she breathed and her blue veins from the paleness of her skin. She extended her hand over her left breast, feeling the weak stutter of the girl's heart and the icy coldness of her skin.

Diana was disgusted by the sight; how could they do this?

She looked around; was there a shut off switch or lever, did this girl _need_ to be in here? Will she die if they get her out? How do they get her out, there were so many needles and in viral places as well! One small mistake and Diana could lose her; she looked on the verge of already being so.

Very carefully, she pulled out the needles, first on her elbows then knees. Her skin didn't change color and she didn't stop breathing so Diana continued to her thighs and shoulders. Using the gentlest of fingers she removed the ones on her neck, the girl's body giving a slight shudder when she did, and quickly broke the bonds. Immediantly the electricity stopped and the lights overhead flickered. Diana blinked; was this girl a generator as well?

Laying her on the floor, she touched the black shackle on her head. It was too big for the girl's small weak body and from the blinking lights and symbols, Diana was willing to bet it was a controller as well. She didn't know how to take it off; it was too risky.

Superman flew in, "Diana, they ended the victims before we could get to them. Hal bought us some time; he's in the south wing and the rest think I'm in the east." He stilled at the girl.

She shook her head, "She's dying."

"Is it-"

Diana shook her head again, "No. You saw it yourself; they don't have _her_. But this one is a fourth generator and by the looks of it, the one to keep the drug stimulated." He looked around for a moment, taking in the vials and spotting a white cloth. Kneeling beside Diana and wrapping the cloth around the girl, he lifted her into his arms. "I can't take that off; it's connected to her head."

His vision switched to x-ray and his face scrunched up in affliction as Diana grabbed the closest vial and tucked it into one of her pockets of her belt, "They implanted a device in her intestines; looks like a…bomb. Or a manipulator. We have to get it out. Her heart rate's slowing even more." His eyes turned red as he looked at her scar, "I'm hesitant to perform an operation, but it'll kill her."

"Then we'll-" a mighty explosion shook the floor and Superman covered the girl with his body as the center of the top floor collapsed on them. Diana threw it over, smashing the vials along the way. The sounds of clicking and snapping came into range. The two flew up and he glared down the hole, his eyes glowing red as he shot his lasers at the vials. Upon impact, the gluka sparked and soon the room was filled with green and silver fire melting and blazing at everything. Wonder Woman's white boot was caught and the fire licked up her pant leg, burning it off as they charged through the enraged barbarous scientists, searching for Hal. He rounded the corner, firing a green machine gun at the Glezboks. "We have to go!" He shouted. Several spear like weapons were thrown at them, the ends tinted in blue and when they hit the walls, the acid burned through.

The fire was roaring, pouring down the hall at them like a gush of water. But that scorching heat was anything but, and added to the intensity of Venus. Hal's ring materialized a green sharp wedge and stabbed through the ceiling and the other two with the girl flew through. He followed after them as the Glezboks emitted what sounded like a scream as the fire engulfed them. They flew to the ship, desperate to get away from the station that started to erupt in explosions and flames. The wicked blaze lashed onto the second station and the sphere was sparking with blue.

Hal threw open the latch to the pods and turned on the ship while Diana and Clark tried to hold down the girl who started to convulse in the sun. They fleetingly sat in their seats, closing the latch and started up the ship, turning the boosters on high and tinting the windows for the girl's penetration areas started to bleed. "Watch tower, come in Watch tower! Diana, JLM-03 requesting service, do you read?" She shouted to Hal to switch to offensive mode as Glzeboks started to spill out of the stations with weapons in hand and heading toward them. The heat of Venus was becoming too much as it delayed the ship's takeoff, an alert sounding for overheating. Spears embed into the ship, the acid melting away at the metal. The sun's heat bore down on them as the ship finally began to purr, if not with effort. It started to blast the aliens as it lifted, coming dangerously close to the two bases on fire, the walls already blackened and the third catching flame.

The ship rocked at the solar rays the atrocious demons fired at them and the girl convulsed once more. "Watch tower! Can you hear me?"

"Diana! Top speed, get us there in less than twenty four hours! Hal, make me an oxygen mask, she can't breathe."

"The boosters are trying to pick up speed, any more we'll blast ourselves into oblivion!"

"She's dying!"

Hal called out something as green glowed from his ring and Diana slammed her hand on the launch button, the boosters rocketed them forward. The heroes were thrown back in their seats from the force and the ship rocked. She clenched her jaw.

Soon the ship's shudders stopped and Hal looked back to see the planet becoming smaller behind them and sighed in relief. Superman stared at the girl, wiping off the small droplets of blood with his white sleeve and studying the muzzle that shielded her face. He gingerly fingered the back of her neck, feeling the metal pressed against her skull. He narrowed his eyes and used his x-ray to check on the now blinking device in her stomach and to see how embedded the metal is to her and became rock still.

"D...you...range."

"Barry!? Barry, can you hear me?"

Static, then: "Hang...into range...interference."

Diana checked the ship's radars and Hal ran a diagnostics of the damage done. "Barry, we made it out. Investigation was countermanded. Data collected."

"Received." He said, his voice worried and breathless, "Are you guys okay?"

She looked around, "Unharmed."

"Hostages?"

"Hundreds. Terminated. We couldn't get to them," she turned to Superman who was staring astonish at the girl, "Except one. Female. Looks to be human and barely breathing; boosters are at top speed. Request medical aid upon landing . We found the _gluka_ storage below and hidden, contained in vials. The female's cartridge was connected to the vials; I have reason to believe they were using her as a fourth generator."

Barry was quiet and there was a mumble of voices in the background and Diana was surprised to recognized Donna's voice among them. The next voice to speak was hard and yet, still containing a little ounce of hope, "Did you find her?"

Diana closed her eyes and sighed, "Bruce..."

He was quiet.

A snap and hiss of air cut through the silence and Diana and Hal turned. Superman had the muzzle open, holding the girl's head gently as he removed it. Her face was still covered by a thin black sheath, bulging at the base of her skull. He gingerly peeled it off and over her face, her skin tight over her cheekbones from malnourishment. Her closed eyes were sunk into dark circles and her plump lips were pale and cracked, the corner of her small a deep red from possible biting it while screaming. Dark bruises covered her back and one stained her cheek while the scars that scattered over her skin didn't blemish her face. Her flesh was translucent, the spider webs of her veins visible and her bones stuck out. Yet, despite her severe condition, she was still beautiful, a certain innocence in her face that made the man holding her tightened his arms around her and settle her body into a cradling position. Her face was anything but peaceful as they all saw at least once either in pictures or in person as her eyebrows were pinched together and her mouth was set in a pain-filled frown. All eyes flashed to her chest, watching with their complete attention as it lifted and fell slightly, struggling for breath.

But still breathing.

Superman pulled the sheath fully off and Diana's eyes widened at the long waterfall of deep, cherry red.

"Guys...?" Barry said nervously.

Diana and Clark couldn't answer as they stared amazed at the girl. Hal broke out of the trance and leaned forward, "Landing approaching; eight hours and forty-three minutes. Operation: Ghost, JL-884 complete... Bruce...we found her."

xxx

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,__  
__Everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold on to this lullaby__  
__Even when music's gone__  
__Gone_

Victoria was awoken by the soft knock on her window. Though it was quiet it didn't stop her from jumping up in bed, her heart pounding at the noise. Any noise now, really, scared her something fierce. Any bangs, bumps, clattering or thuds terrified her. She searched her room, panting until she caught the figure at her window, looking at her apologetically. He slid open the glass and climbed in, "Sorry."

She shook her head, though much too fast to be convincing. He sighed and walked over, motioning to her to scoot over on the bed. When Victoria did he laid down beside her on his back, hands behind his head and she immediantly hid her face in his side. After a while she felt his hand gently patting her arm, "It's okay, Victoria."

"I can't sleep." She whispered.

"Why can't you sleep?" He whispered back.

"...Nightmares..."

He was quiet for a moment, thinking back to his conversation with Donna. He had nightmares too and surprisingly talking about the past with her calmed the storm, even for a moment. It came out of nowhere, but actually talking about it gave him a sense of relief and he was grateful to the girl. Maybe Victoria needed to talk too.

_Starfire was always the best one for this..._ "Want to tell me about them?"

"No."

"You can't hold it in. It's not good for you. Trust me." When he sensed that she wasn't going to, he clasped her hand in his, silently sending reassurance and understanding to the traumatized girl.

She squeezed her eyes, "I can hear the screams. The shooting doesn't stop. I always see either Ben or Joyce get hurt, or you, and I can never reach you guys. I see blood and shadows and everyone around me is panicking and I can't get out. Then it always changes and sometimes _I _have the gun and _I'm_ the one in the halls and I always see...I always see _her._" Nightwing stiffened. "She's always looking at me with her eyes glowing and her body's all-all like how it looked that day! And she smiles at me and moves forward and I'm screaming at her to stop and I can hear the gun shots and then my mom shows up and I can't do it. I can't do it!" She sobbed, trying to muffle her hysterically crying in his chest. "I see death. It always comes and it changes! Ben dies or Joyce or you and my mom and _her! _Always! I can't take it anymore!"

Nightwing grabbed her under the arms and brought her into his chest as she clung to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him like an infant. She cried into his neck as he walked to the window and climbed to the roof, feeling the freshness of morning air. He sat by the chimney, still rubbing his hand down her back soothingly. They sat there while the sun came up over the horizon and she was finally able to sit up on her own and stare out into the morning.

After a while she said, "Sometimes I forget what she looked like. When my mom died, I thought I lost everyone that ever cared about me. I thought they wanted to leave. I remember when you held me that day and I was able to wake up the next morning…" Victoria turned to him, "Whenever I think of my mom, I always go back to the day I was found and I ran into her arms. But I can never see her face. I only see…" her eyes filled with tears and she sucked in a breath, "At school, I thought I was going to die and I worried about you. I was thinking about my friends and the titans and _her_ and for the first time in months I saw my mom clearly. And now she's in my nightmares."

Nightwing held her hand, "That day, your mom ran up to Starfire screaming. We were all in the street and Beast boy was closest to her, but she ran to Starfire. She was crying, grabbing onto her, and begging for her help to find you. Starfire was more focused than I've ever seen her before and when you left she looked at me and said that she wanted to visit you."

"And then she got sick?"

His smile hesitated and he looked away, "Yeah, and then she got sick."

"I didn't know that. For so long I thought you all just forgot about me."

Nightwing was quick to contradict, "We never forgot about you and she was very worried. She just wanted to keep you safe."

Victoria fingered her burn and smiled, "Mom and Starfire are my role models. I told Ben and Joyce about her and took them with me to visit her monument." She looked at the light blues and purples of the sky, "They were excited and shocked at the same time, you should've seen their faces, they were like, 'you knew _Starfire!?' _It was so funny!" Nightwing chuckled lightly at her sudden enthusiasm, thinking back to his own change of mood when talking with Donna, "Joyce kept asking me about her and if I knew you guys and she was begging for an autograph and picture with 'The Great Nightwing.'" She clapped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes at him, laughing when he let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, shut up, you know you're hot. Every girl thinks so."

"You think I'm hot? I feel greatly disturbed."

"I said shut up, not me! But if you must know; no, I don't think you're hot. You are ugly."

He smirked, "I know I'm hot."

"No, you're ugly."

"You're ugly."

"You're hideous."

"You're blonde."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"I would tell you, but you wouldn't get it." He laughed as she punched his shoulder and started the shoving contest. He caught sight of her scraped knee that started to scab and she had to literally hold onto his arm to keep him from getting up and 'ending this' as he so kindly put it once she told him of her bullies. He showed her another defensive move, taunting her when she groaned and smacking her on the back of the head when she didn't pay attention.

When they were done and she was trying to catch her breath, he sat on the chimney and kicked his legs back and forth. "So, why did you take your friends to the monument?"

She pulled her hair up into a pony tail. "I wanted to show them a part of me. And I wanted to visit. Have you gone?"

Nightwing looked away for a moment, guilt coming in at his neglecting for visiting. He used to do it all the time, the first two years, in the dead of night and speak to her, lying on top of her grave and fingering her flowers. He would speak into the floor and close his eyes, imagining her next to him, but lately, for some reason, he stopped. It always gave him a strange peace to be there beside her and feeling her presence close, yet, that started to change and the last time he was there he just turned and walked away again. He rubbed his green ring, the sunlight reflecting through it in green sparkles. "No, not for a while. I've been busy."

Victoria gave him a confused expression. "But, you put that thingy on her stone."

He blinked and inclined toward her, "What thingy?"

"When I went, I was fixing all her flowers and I saw this blinking thingy on the ground. It was underneath all the stuff and it looked like something of yours so I thought you put it there. So I didn't move it."

Nightwing stiffened, "Blinking...?"

"Yeah?" She scrunched her face up in thought, "Like the little things you throw on bad guys. It was black with a blue light. Didn't...didn't you put it there?"

"Was this the first time you've seen it?"

Victoria frowned at the way his voice dropped low and shook her head. "I saw something like it a long time ago, but, again, I thought it was from you. I hadn't seen it in a while and when I did that day I thought you had gone. When I touched it, the blinking stopped and the light turned red. It scared me and I left it alone."

"...When you touched it...?"

Nodding, she said, "It was weird." She looked at him and her eyebrows pushed together at the hardness in his face and the way his mask took on a more dangerous, distant look. She's only ever seen that expression when he was talking or looking at someone else, but he never looked at her with that face. He always relaxed with her.

He suddenly got off the chimney and pulled out a small device no bigger than the pad of his finger. It was black and silver and when he pressed it, the center started to blink white. "Yeah, that's how it looked." Victoria lifted her face back to him, her body tensing as he glared at the roof. "Nightwing...?"

"I have to go."

She dumbly watched as he stalked over to the edge, "Okay...be careful."

At her words he paused and turned his head toward, the corner of his lips lifting slightly, "Always. I'll see you later." He leaped over the edge.

Victoria sat back down, hugging her knees and resting her chin on her arm, "I hope so..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have__  
__All of me_

Nightwing stared into the cemetery.

He couldn't find the strength to go in, standing just outside the gate as he did. It felt wrong and strange, such absurd emotions to be experiencing when he was to be visiting _her_. He wasn't sure where these feelings rooted from and it nearly frightened him that he hardly felt any guilt at all. It was as if beyond these gates held nothing for Nightwing to visit which wasn't true by a long shot. Maybe the numbness resurfaced to protect him against the pain or maybe it was due to the fact that he hasn't been here in nearly a year. Whatever the cause might be, it wasn't rightfully justified and he should go in.

But yet, he didn't.

Nightwing couldn't find the will to go. Perhaps it was because he felt out of place being here in the early hours of morning. The citizens of Jump should be getting up by now for the day and he wasn't too comfortable with the idea of them seeing him here under the sun. Before, Nightwing came at night and laid on top her grave, talking to her as if she could hear him. He would close his eyes and imagine her near, picturing her lovely face as she sat right beside him and smiled. Nightwing would play with the grass, using it as a pitiful substitute for her hair. It was the only thing that comforted him. To be near her.

When did it change?

When did her presence here start to fade? He had never taken notice of it before until Victoria brought it to the center of his mind. Now, he can see that it's been a while since he felt a little bit of piece here, as odd as it might sound. He felt her more in the tower where only trinkets and mementos were left. Maybe he'll feel better if Raven came with him. Raven had a way of making these things more bearable. Or maybe her presence just took his mind off the one that was missing.

Nightwing took one more look across the cemetery and walked away. When he arrived at the tower, the smell of breakfast wafted toward him. Victor was in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and whistling a soft tune. As Nightwing walked in, he turned, "Hey man. Hungry?"

"No. I'll eat later."

"You sure?"

He nodded and looked around the empty common room, "Donna back yet?"

Victor gave him a curious glance. "Donna? She left?"

"She left a couple of hours ago." Contradicting his words, Nightwing leaned over the counter and started to munch on the eggs still steaming on the platter. "I'm guessing something happened with Wonder Woman and she took off."

His friend blinked and recognition flowed in his eyes. He gestured the spatula toward the door to the hall, "Jinx came by around 2 and spent the night because Wally got a call, too."

"...Wally?"

"Yeah."

"...A distress call or...?"

Victor shrugged and flipped the pancake, "Seemed like it to me. She was worrying and kept trying to call him but he wouldn't answer. I don't know about now, but-"

Nightwing slowed his chewing as the eggs started to taste like rubber and he turned his head toward the door. Both Flash and Wonder Woman? He thought, "Donna said something about the Justice League having a top mission. That probably has something to do with it."

"You don't know about it?"

"Why would I?"

Though, Nightwing sounded nonchalant about it, Victor's question set him on edge. Why _wouldn't _he know about it? Didn't Donna say Batman was in charge? And when his father was in charge he tended to get Dick involved as well, even if it's just on the sidelines. He would brief him on the mission, testing his debunking skills and judgment and Dick actually enjoyed doing this with his father. Come to think of it, when was the last time they talked? It had to be over several months or maybe a year. This was uncharacteristic of him since he is usually calling Dick for an appearance in Gotham and random check ups to see if he was 'managing'.

Nightwing hadn't noticed before that it's been a while since he had _any_ contact with his father. A couple of months after the funeral Bruce had been especially bothersome, always asking 'where are you' and 'what are you doing'. What frustrated Nightwing even more was the fact that after he'd answer, Bruce suddenly didn't have time to talk. One time, when his father first started to ignore him, Nightwing was actually hurt by his neglecting and so he tried to revive their favorite game. He had hacked into the bat cave's computer, planning on placing a virus again for Bruce to find when he stumbled upon the encrypted file.

Operation: Ghost.

Such a strange name, he had thought at the time and curiosity wanted him to look into it. But it was so heavily guarded it would have taken hours to get in, possibly days. And he didn't even have to worry for long as Bruce quickly caught him and raised his voice at him before kicking him out. During the heated lecture though, his father kept demanding that Dick tell him what he saw, if he saw anything and how and when Dick had nothing to say- because he _didn't _see anything -Bruce hung up. He supposed he would have delved into it more, had it not been for a particular nightmare to cloud his mind for the next few days.

Operation: Ghost...

A snap in his face made him blink, "Uh, what?"

"Man, I called you three times. I said I just thought you would know."

"Well, whatever it is, it must be important. Just tell me when Donna gets here." He pushed off the counter but as he turned to walk away, he paused. "Cy? Have you visited...her?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Haven't in a while. I've actually been thinking about going sometime this week. Why?"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes, his suspicion and curiosity growing. Of course Cyborg had nothing to do with the tracker… but why was it there? What was his father doing? "No reason... hey, um, wanna hack into something with me later?"

Cyborg smirked, "Is this a date, Dick? I'll have you know that I'm not that easy-"

"Shut the hell up."

"Whoa!" He chuckled at his harsh tone, "Just kidding. Oh man, I remember when you would go on those fake dates to show face in Gotham."

"I never did anything with them." He glared, his fist clenching, "I never wanted to go on those shitty things."

"It was still funny when Star would curse to the high heavens." He laughed. "Oh, was she _pissed!_ She was the reason we had to get that new TV that one time!"

At the mention of her name, Nightwing got goose bumps and he sheepishly smiled, "She was jealous?"

"Are you kidding!? It was _Hell _when you were gone and she'd tyrant all over the place! I'm surprised she didn't dismember you!"

Nightwing smirked, "Oh, she threatened. But then she wouldn't have a buddy during playtime now would she?" He laughed and dodged when Cyborg moved to punch him, walking to the door.

"Watch it, dick, that's my sister you're talking about!"

"And my fiancée!" He called back happily, throwing his hand in the air. But when the words registered, he froze in his tracks and Cyborg cautiously looked up.

"...Dick?"

He brought down his hand and said quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Why are you apologizing? It's fine." When Nightwing only minutely nodded, Cyborg added, "Hey, she did say yes."

Though he couldn't see it, he could hear the small smile in his voice as he walked out.

"Yeah...she did..."

xxx

Jinx flipped the page on the magazine, rolling her eyes as she did. _Ridiculous, _she thought annoyed, Donna's picture giving her chills of dislike. She laid at the foot of the bed, her two friends cuddling at the head, and turned the page again. Gar laughed loudly at the joke on family guy, nudging the girl in his arms, "C'mon Rae, that was funny!"

Raven smiled and curled more into his chest, "Funnier than your jokes."

"Hey!" He poked her side and she responded with a smack, starting a playful wrestle. The bed started to bounce and Raven emitted several small squeaks as they played. His hand slipped over her belt, dipping slightly lower and she blushed, quickly looking at Jinx. Gar caught the look and closed his eyes disappointedly causing Jinx to clear her throat at them and fold the magazine in the hands.

"That's right, I'm here. Now stop trying to have sex and listen to this: 'The titans are back! That's right, our local heroes are stepping out of the shadows and returning to us as they abandon the distant demeanor. What caused this change? Perhaps it was the heart wrenching school shooting that wounded seven students and two teachers and put the community into a panic. Or maybe it is due to a _new_ member!'" She rolled her eyes again, "'Recently spotted with the titans has been none other than Wonder Girl, herself, stepping out of her mentor's, Justice League member Wonder Woman, shadow and by Nightwing's side. Since the death of former member, Starfire, the titans have been anything but hospitable-'"

Raven started to glare and Gar rubbed her arm. She looked down and away, and mumbled, "What do they know?"

Jinx continued, "'-but can this new face change the team? Can Wonder girl fill the void left by Starfire? And is there a new love possibility for heartbroken Nightwing?'" She blinked and reread that line and fumed, "Love possibility!? Are they serious?"

Gar kissed his fiancée's temple, "It's only media. They want a story. And since they're not getting one, they make one up. Hey, remember when Wally said that Dick needed a girlfriend?"

"And whined to me every night because he stopped talking to him and when he did he was a complete ass? How can I not? It was Wally's fault; he suggested it," she quickly scanned the rest of the page before throwing the magazine on the floor and stood to stretching. "But there was something in that article that they're right about: when _are _you two getting married?"

Raven and Gar looked at each other thoughtfully and smiled, "No set date. We're just waiting for the right time to come." Jinx let out a disbelieving chuckle and Raven cocked an eyebrow, "What about _you?_ When are we going to see a ring on that finger?"

Scoffing, Jinx walked to the door, "I'm dating the protégée of the 'famous' JL playboy. Marriage isn't exactly on Wally's bucket list. Anyways, don't get me started, or I won't stop; I'm gonna get a drink, do you want anything?" When they shook their heads she went out into the hall, escaping the lustful look Gar was giving to Raven. As she passed the doodled door, she smiled softly to herself and traced the name. She passed another door and heard a low curse followed by impatient typing. Jinx came to a stop. The curse sounded again and she knocked on the dark door, "Hey, you okay?"

She stepped back when it swished open, blinking at the darkness. Nightwing was already heading back to his desk and she looked around, "Busy?"

"You can say that."

She stepped in cautiously, silently pleased and surprised when he didn't tell her to get out. Sitting on the floor by his desk, she eyed the computer screen she raised an eyebrow, "Hacking into the JL? Must be very busy."

He sighed and rubbed his face. "More like trying to hack. Some things came up that don't make sense and I want to find out why." He glanced her, "So...Wally got the signal."

Jinx tensed, looking down. "Yeah. Last night. It was weird, seeing as Barry's been ignoring him lately. Wally's tried to talk to him, but he doesn't have time or he _says _he doesn't." She rolled her eyes. "It's stupid. Last time he tried to get a hold of him and went to Central City and Barry practically forced him away."

"Batman's been ignoring me also." He murmured absently and leaned forward on the desk. Being the protégée of Batman had its advantages as he could easily get into a lot of things, ranging from federal security to the Justice League's mainframe; he's only done it twice, just to see if he could, but now the encryption was insane! He couldn't even get into the cameras! And why was the bat cave under heavy watch as well? The cave recognized him, yet it kept stating 'unauthorized' whenever he tried to get it. For what reason would his father put up so many walls and from him? The memory of when Bruce caught his hacking resurfaced and gave rise to his suspicion.

What was he hiding?

When Nightwing tried again and was denied, he slammed his palm down, "Shit. I think my dad is up to something and it's a big possibility that Barry and Diana are in on it, too." At her confused gaze, he said "Donna told me about this mission the League is doing. Apparently a very important one and I have no doubt that this has something to do with it."

"And you can't get in?"

He re-entered the codes and glared at the 'access denied'. "No luck."

Jinx smirked and stood, her eyes pink and raised her pointed fingers, "Luck is an illusion."

At the snap of her fingers, a wave of pink energy zapped the computer. The screen flickered several times before it started to bring up files and systems for Nightwing's complete use. He looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled cockily, moving to stand behind him as he went through the systems, finding only one camera view that he could get into. Together, they watched as the Watch Tower came online and heroes scrambled within sight. Members were hastily moving around, trying to see something yet also backing away. Nightwing caught a glimpse of a few founding members pushing the crowd back and a quick flash of red zoomed by. Jinx leaned forward, her eyes trained on Flash's form as he zipped away and Batman was suddenly there, pushing his way through what now looked like frantic members. When Flash returned, Nightwing _and _Jinx were unnerved by the medical equipment he brought with him. Then Batman waved his hand again and the screen went black. 'Disconnected' blinked back at them.

Jinx closed her eyes, "They caught us."

He didn't answer as his fingers flew across the keyboard. Seeing the League looking panicked was never a good sign and nervousness mixed with his suspicion. The only way of getting back in now was through the cave and that obviously wasn't going to happen. Jinx surprised him again by sending in another wave, the screen flickering once more. Turning to walk out, she called over her shoulder, "Whatever this 'thing' is, it's keeping Barry from Wally. Find out why. You're welcome," she sang.

Jinx left soon after that. She wanted to be there for Wally when he came home. When she was gone, Nightwing and Cyborg quickly went to work in the common room, going through systems and trying to reopen the cameras. They were able to get a few up only to lose them a couple of seconds after. They threw codes back and forth at each other, trying everything to get into the systems completely. Nightwing couldn't be sure what this need to know what was going on came from; he reasoned it was just out of concern for his father and the mentor of his best friend, but no matter how hard he tried to believe that, he couldn't that there was something more here. And that something wasn't letting up. He had to know.

Changeling and Raven joined them several minutes later and Cyborg quickly debriefed them on what was happening, from the distress calls from both Flash and Wonder Woman to their unusual behavior and Batman's, to the high security and the secretive way Donna eluded Nightwing about Operation; Ghost. During the next hour they restlessly searched for that particular file and nearly jumped in excitement when they found it. Yet, the heavy security and encryption kept them at bay and their frustration was at its peak. Nightwing had paced back and forth, trying to think of ways of getting in and coming up blank. He looked at the screen.

Such a strange name…

Just to be clear that this wasn't only happening to Nightwing, Donna and Wally, Raven and Changeling called up Speedy and Aqualad. Speedy was more than willing to complain about Green Arrow's neglecting of him and Aqualad was also thoroughly annoyed by Aquaman's evasiveness of him. Raven called Jinx again and asked her to speak to Wally and when she asked him about Barry, he angrily replied, "Fuck him! Whatever shit he's doing it's obviously more important than me. They wouldn't let me see him, giving me some pathetic excuse that he was busy. Bullshit!"

Nightwing was on edge.

When the two titans got off the phones, he explained to his team the details that Donna did give him _and _about the tracker that Victoria spotted. At that, they froze, not knowing what to say until Raven disappeared and returned with the device in her palm. Nightwing studied it, instantly recognizing his father's work, but when he deactivated it- and the action was instantly recorded into the file -the young heroes became statues. They stared at the screen in aghast.

_What the-?_

Why would the tracker be directly linked to the file? What was his father doing? What is Operation: Ghost and why were the mentors being so…distant? What is going on?

Why was his father ignoring him?

Why did he put the device on _her_ grave?

And why did Nightwing's stomach turn the way it did when the device seemed linked to the mission?

_Such a strange name…_

But as the minutes ticked on and one hour slowly turned into two, the titans were weary. They decided to hold it, at least for another day, just until Nightwing could reach his father and hopefully get some answers there. And if not, then they'll try again, but maybe it really wasn't their business. It was the Justice League- of course they would have top secret missions and the mentors would be on guard; it was expected. They shouldn't go into their business when the League didn't go through theirs. Yet…that feeling remained.

_Strange…_

Just as they were about to close off the connection and shut down the computer, the door opened and Donna trudged in, her downcast eyes on the ground. Her shoulders slumped and her somber face contradicted her usually cheery mood. She didn't notice the titans looking at her curiously as she stared at her hand mournfully. She saw her. Donna saw _her. _When she got to the Watch Tower, they allowed her in until the ship landed. She needed to see Diana; she had to know that she was okay. Instead, she was being herded out with the rest of the heroes, catching sight of Batman, Flash, Marvel and Hawk girl. She had tried to get past, to reach Diana, but when Superman came out of the pod, something cradled in his arms, Donna had stilled. As her body was being effortlessly pushed away, a river of dark red spilled over Superman's arm and a flash of a bare, pale shoulder had her heart beating erratically. It was disarray in the Tower as they hurried her away and Donna could do nothing but stare. She was alive. She was _here._ The first thought that entered her mind after soon realizing this was to tell the titans. But on the flight back, the idea became more and more horrendous. Donna had heard what Superman and Wonder Woman were frantically telling Flash and Batman, she saw the blood on the cloth. She knows about the bomb.

_She's dying_.

They can't know, they _can't!_ Not after all this! They won't be able to take it and they'll break far more than they already have. Donna had seen and felt the darkness that shadows them each and every day and the image of Nightwing on his knees, consumed in his sadness, only proved more that they couldn't take more. This home was still healing and the knowledge of the past three years, her survival, only to be taken _again _will completely destroy it! Donna couldn't tell them!. She won't!

And when she did look up and saw that they were there, her fear immobilized her and she stuttered, "Guys…you-um…hi."

Nightwing stepped forward, "What happened?"

His sentence repeated in her head several time before she could respond. She put on a fake smile, knowing very well that they could see past it and acted nonchalant, "What? Oh! Oh, no, it w-was a mistake. She accidently sent it, it was nothing."

"But Wally-"

Donna waved him off and tried to laugh, "False alarm. Barry is going to call Wally up soon. You see, they were training and-"

"Liar."

The harsh word made her jump and her heart pounded in her chest. The titans looked at Raven with questioning expressions as Donna paled. Raven glared, "You're lying."

She quickly closed her mouth and clenched her hand to keep from shaking, "It wasn't my business. And it's not yours. I-"

"Donna, what's going on?" Nightwing held up his hands frustratingly, "Where's my father?"

Her body trembled and she took a slight step back, her eyes looking around herself for an escape. They landed on the computer in the far corner and went wide with horror, "What are- no! Y-you shouldn't.._.no!_ You shouldn't be on there. Get out of there now!"

Donna lifted into the air with a right mind to smash the computer if that's what it took, but Raven had her pinned on the floor before she could go any further. The black tendrils slithered over her body and Donna looked to Nightwing, "Please. Just leave it alone. _Please!"_

_She'll die; don't find out, she'll die! You'll lose her, don't find out, please..._

Nightwing's eyebrows pushed together as he concentrated and his stomach turned once more. The air around them became thicker with suspicion and Donna's grim expression only made the forbidding atmosphere pronounced. He shifted his weight nervously on his feet- an action never before seen -and slowly said, "Why...did my father put...a tracker on her grave...?"

_No!_

Donna closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. There was no turning back; they've gone too far. _Forgive me Diana, _she thought as the titans saw the surrender in her demeanor. Raven released her from her hold and Nightwing held out his hands, "Donna?"

She was shaking and pale and her hands felt clammy. Weakness was never welcomed, but that's all she felt at the moment; it was disgraceful. Nightwing was strong and capable and he could tell another team that their lost member still lives, but telling _Nightwing_ that _his_ member was still breathing- at the moment -was unthinkable. Taking the few steps toward him, she quickly reached up on her toes and kissed his cheeks, gaining strength from her skin on his. Then she called out loud enough for the computer to hear in a voice that sounded just like Wonder Woman, "Operation: Ghost access, JL-Titan105." She took a deep breath, "File data: N1S1-884...password Troy06d."

"Voice confirmation code, Wonder Woman, accessed. Welcome, Princess Diana." The screen flickers with the opening of the file and everything came up. Except today.

The titans looked at her in surprise that they would be in the access code and walked over to the desk. Donna quickly went to sit on the couch, feeling her knees shake. Nightwing pulled up the first report and Changeling frowned, "It's dated three years ago?"

"It's been active for three years," Cyborg corrected as Nightwing scrolled down. All four pairs of eyes quickly scanned the screen and Donna bit her lip at the confusion in their faces, uncomprehending what they were reading and reread several times.

"...access Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Manhunter..."

"...trackers activated: unknown location...four months..."

"...body missing...no DNA traces...suspects..."

"Gluka residue in blood extracted from scene...active mission..."

Donna watched as the words finally came together and the exact moment the titans grasped the situation.

Raven released the strangest sound, her hands flying to her mouth and her wide violet eyes tearing. She stumbled back, shaking her head as Changeling lost his green color and looked ill. Cyborg quickly reached for Raven for it looked like she might fall.

Donna's eyes flickered to Nightwing. He was incredibly still and his knuckles were white from being fisted so tight. He leaned onto the desk top and turned his head slowly toward Donna, "You knew..."

She begged with her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Nightwing glared hard and sat in the chair, typing furiously on the key board. The other titans seemed to feed off his anger as they quickly went to stand behind them, leaning forward with their full attention. And with each passing minute Donna's dread grew.

For the next two hours the titans read the file. They said nothing, but their expressions said everything, going through every negative emotion Donna could think of. Changeling looked physically sick as the documents and reports kept coming up. Nightwing clicked again and Donna closed her eyes when she recognized the transmission files. He played the first recording.

The clicking bounced around the room, sounding frantic and alarmed. The titans started to glare when they recognized the alien language and their mouths twisted. But when a strange, distinct sound, low in the background, faintly made itself known the titans became deeply intrigued and Cyborg turned up the volume to hear it better. Nightwing played the next recording, a clearer version with the high pitch sound not as muffled. There were a few more after it, but he quickly skipped those and went to the last one, pausing to take in his father's seal of high importance. He clicked play.

Screaming cut through the room.

It was deafening, the vocals clawing at their ears in unfathomable agony. The scream slashed at every piece of furniture, tore at every wall, and dripped in relentless torture. It ripped open every deep dark corner of the titans and Donna's mind as the scream grew more and more intense and horrifying. It was bloodcurdling, a noise impossible for any mere human to ever make. She gasped and clutched at her head, her eyes tearing as she watched in complete flight at the titans.

Raven cried out, falling to her knees and her eyes leaking over her hands that once again covered her mouth. Her eyes were the widest Donna has ever seen them and simmered. Changeling followed her to the ground, holding her tightly against his chest as he buried his face in her hair, his shoulders shuddering. Cyborg stumbled back, nearly tripping and shaking his head rapidly, trying to tear his eyes away from the screen and choked.

Nightwing shattered.

The hole he had created for himself to hide in became too deep, sending him tumbling into a heinous abyss where there was no such thing as light. The scream dragged its claws across his chest, ripping out everything he had stashed below and out of the way. It ignited the long forgotten fire that scorched his veins as the scream became more and more agonized. It chilled his bones and sent his blood ablaze while the hole swallowed him in its hellish darkness. His demons taunted him as they were set free by the wicked shriek, sending him deeper and deeper to a place further than Hell. All the air in his body was sucked out, his head throbbing with pain, as memories of this very scream deluged on him. Nightwing was instantly there again, on that destroyed street, in that cold pool of blood. In his arms was his everything, his personal star, burning from within as that same scream strangled its way out of her. And with the shriek, his demons laughed in victory and the blaze seared on. His throat closed over the hard lump and his stomach fell as he stood with such abruptness, it left him dizzy. Stop it. _Stop it! STOP IT!_

Nightwing tore off the keyboard and threw it at the screen, sending a shower of electric sparks and glass to the floor. The shriek cut off and the room stilled in the deathly silence, excluding the harsh panting of Nightwing. The key board fell back to the desk and he grabbed it again, twisting around and smashed it into the wall. He span back around, his face the epitome of insane fury. "Where. Is. She."

Thunder cracked outside while Donna blinked back her tears and shook her head, "She's not-"

"Where _IS _she!?"

"I-I don't-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He shouted and tossed over the desk as he did. She jumped up in fear and shock, flying back a few feet.

"Nightwing! Please! You don't understand! You have to listen to-"

"LISTEN!?" He exclaimed, his fist shaking. Donna trembled and fought her tears as she committed another internal battle with herself over tell them. She didn't have much time to come to a conclusion as four red eyes were suddenly behind Nightwing and black tendrils mauled the floor around them. Raven was floating, her hair and robe billowing behind her as she slammed her palms together and a black hole opened up above, sucking them all in. Icy air rushed by Donna as she cried out in panic and then huffed in pain when her body landed on hard ground. The thunder was louder now, booming across the sky and shaking the wet grass she laid in. Citizens yelled out and ran away into any building they could get to, to escape the startling weather. Rain poured down as the wind harshly tossed the trees back and forth. Donna winced at the dull ache at her side and moved to sit up, freezing in place when she felt three sharp points against her skin. Her eyes flickered up.

Raven's red and white robe tossed around her, four red eyes murderously boring into her soul. She raised her hand and the dagger like tendrils pressed harder into Donna's chest and throat. "Move and I will disembody you." She said in a voice much too deep to be hers. Donna shivered from the demonic voice and she looked passed Raven at the monument. The demon's other hand gripped air and the earth under the tomb stone was uprooted and tossed aside. The boys jumped in, ignoring Donna's frantic cries, and taking out the casket with great care despite their feral expressions. Cyborg and Changeling stepped back from the box as Nightwing gripped the top. Its elegant design and sliver handles were protected from the rain by the black disc Raven placed over the boys.

This was it. This would prove everything that had been so shamefully kept from them. She knew the dire consequences of opening the casket would bring forth not only on the team, but between the mentors and the family and each individual. They would open it to find nothing and Nightwing will shut down and exclude himself forever when the find out the _whole _truth. Or when he has to place the body back.

Or they will go insane in their fury, without a second thought at bringing all those responsible for the disappearance and secret, and possibly commit actions out of their rage. Donna cried out again, begging with all her might for them to just turn away. Listen, wait, anything!

But Nightwing wasn't hearing her. This was it. His body dimmed in feeling as it prepared to face what lies inside again, though knowing full well that _nothing_ was in it, and his legs readied to run away at the second it all became too much. Three years… His heart hammered away as he braced himself to meet the emptiness in person. Nightwing tightened his hands and lifted.

His blood flared.

She was just like that day, white dress, wavy hair, her face settled into that peaceful expression. An impression of a rose was in her dress beneath her clasped hands. The glint of her ring caught his eye and he leaned forward.

Donna screamed when he tore the ring off.

The dummy's fake finger fell back in as he lifted the body by the neck, digging his fingers in the synthetic flesh. His body shivered in anger, the utter hate rolling off him. Did they think he was stupid? That he wouldn't know _her _face? These past years have done nothing but enhance his memory of _everything!_ He knew everything! He knew her facial expressions, her features, likes and dislikes, faults, strengths and weakness, past and desires, secrets and dreams; he knows! Nightwing _knows_! This was the highest offense, both to her and his love, leaving no room to _ever_ be forgiven!

The imposter's skin wasn't the right shade of orange, its pathetic wig didn't have _her_ shine or the dark cherry tone, the lips weren't plump enough and the eyes were too wide apart. The body didn't have _her _curves by far and _her _beauty is forever superior to this disgrace! Her presence always brought comfort and warmth, downing her family in love even in death and this abomination brought only intense malignity. How dare they put _her _ring- his token of love for her! -on this disgusting piece of shit and the dress! NO!

With the ring now on his pink he latched onto the dummy's arm and ripped it off, gaining another fear-filled squeal from Donna as he did away with the other arm as well. Roughly tugging the dress off, he handed it to Raven who took it into her black magic. Nightwing then clutched the dummy's neck and shoulder and forced all his strength into his arms. The fake skin made a sick sound as he tore the head off and Donna paled when the body hit the floor. She didn't even look up as he did the same to the head.

Then her arm was being handled callously, Nightwing dragging her body over to the casket with surprising power. Even as she struggled, his grip never loosened and if she were weaker she was sure his fingers would be imprinted bruises on her arm. He yanked her toward the casket and she hit her back against the lid, slamming it closed. When she tried to stand he grabbed her shoulders, the back of his ankle on hers and tripped her. Donna fell on the ground with a loud thud and she gasped on impact. Before she could try to get up again, Nightwing had her by the throat and shouted in her face. "_Where is she!?"_

Donna writhed, "P-please! Stop! Y-you don't under-"

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Night-," she choked, "T-the Watch -they have everyth-thing! But you can't go! Promise! She's dy-"

"_Promise? _PROMISE!?" He pushed her back and air wheezed through her strangled windpipes. Raven's tendrils whipped around them, a black vortex spiraling into the dark storm clouds above. Lightening cracked against the darkness followed by an explosion of thunder. The whips made their way toward Donna and she tried to get away, but Nightwing held her fast as they entered her mind. Donna's skin tingled as Raven extracted every bit of information from her mind. When she was released, she collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion.

The titans stood under Raven. The vortex swirled around them, becoming a giant, spinning raven and Donna fought to stand, "N-no! She's go-"

A stinging sensation encased her arm. Warm stickiness trailed down to her elbow and Donna gaped at the long gash across her forearm. The black birderang glinted at her from its impaled position in the ground, the sharp edge tinted in red.

At the screech of a raven, the shadow skyrocketed upward.

xxx

The Watch Tower was in chaos.

Such a thing was very rare; in fact, it has never happened. The League is always prepared and organized, every hero ready to take on defense or aid when needed. Except today; no today was something entirely different. It did not help that the nearly hundred members were all presented. The others were back in their own cities or attending duties elsewhere. The ones present did not expect for the founding members to suddenly tell them to leave, go home, until further notice. They did not imagine that the ship Batman beamed into the dock was Wonder Woman's. Where did she go? What was going on?

The heroes ran past each other, disarray quickly settling over, and some of the founders started to push them back. Among these members were Captain Marvel, Zatanna, Shayera, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Batman quickly made his way to the ship. The pod's hood was thrown off, Green Lantern setting it down beside them. Wonder Woman had quickly given him a vial and turned to Superman who was slowly moving out as to not jolt the girl. She helped him, holding the girl's head and making sure her stomach wasn't touched. When Batman finally made it through, he stilled at the sight of the bloody cloth and the ill female in Superman's arms.

He looked up from the girl and called out, "Batman, surgery. _Now!"_

The dark knight nodded as Flash zoomed by, gurney in tow and oxygen mask ready. Superman and Wonder Woman carefully placed her down and froze when they heard her heart falter, stopping for a second. Diana jumped on top the gurney and started to conduct chest compressions, counting "...two, three, four..." as Flash ran the bed to the medical bay. Superman flew Batman in after them, not staying to watch the League members being forced out.

There were greater things at hand.

Once in, the speedster quickly hooked the girl up to the machines, her heartbeat echoing in the room. Diana continued her compressions as Bruce appeared with gloves and medical gowns. Superman came in a few seconds later with a solar light panel and placed it on the ceiling above the girl. When he turned it on, she immediately started to convulse and Diana and Bruce held her down as a small line of blood trickled down her nose. Clark set the panel on low and quickly explained his action, "I don't know completely what that bomb is doing, but it's ticking away and eating at her. With this, she'll keep producing energy and we can't get it out."

"It'll go off once it's not getting anymore. We have to deactivate it." Batman discarded the white cloth, averting his eyes as Diana hastily covered the girl with a new one. "Anesthetics." He deadpanned and studied the large scar on her stomach. He turned toward the emergency button and pressed it, hearing the alarm sound to warn off everyone from the room. As Diana injected the girl, Manhunter walked in, his eyes glowing as he placed his hands on the ankles, feeling the bone.

"Fractured. Her left foot is entirely crushed." He poured his healing power into her, concentrating. "I'm sensing several fractured bones in her body, six severed ones and low blood count. Severe starvation." He felt up her leg and frowned at the many scars on her flesh, "They not only cut her skin for testing, they also took several pieces of muscle and bone marrow." Her skin started to glow as he healed her, the scars starting to fade.

Batman stared hard at her vitals and energy levels and turned to Superman whose eyes were red. Diana adjusted the oxygen mask. When Bruce nodded, Clark bent over the girl, carefully cutting into her with his precise lasers, Manhunter quickly multiplying her blood cells to keep her from bleeding out.

They worked hard for the next forty minutes. Her heart stopped once more and Bruce had Flash jumpstart her, conducting enough electricity from his speed to be able to shock her alien heart. Manhunter went over her entire body, first multiplying her cells then healing her bones and muscles. The scars were still present though faded and her skin was slightly warmer. Healing the incision on her stomach, Manhunter joined Green Lantern in the lab and Clark and Diana were cleaning the blood. Batman gathered her hair and pulled it away from her face, glaring at the device on a shaved section behind her ear.

When he removed it, her face slightly pinched and he said soothingly, "It's alright. You're safe. We have you, Starfire."

Her heart stopped.

xxx

The remaining members waited, either pacing in the waiting room or in the lab with Hall. It had taken them longer than they realized to get everyone out, but they knew they had to do it. Now, in return they wanted answers and an explanation. What was going on? Who is that girl?

Superman and Batman never came out and Wonder Woman was only seen twice. The only one that was allowed back in and out was Flash, but every time he came out again he looked weary and concerned. He would sigh heavily and slouch into the chair and when Canary asked what they needed him for he replied, "Her heart stopped. I can move fast enough to restart it."

Flash was called in twice more.

Two hours passed. The remaining members split either to help in the lab or stay in the medical bay for the off chance that they might be needed. Diana finally came out, looking weary and gestured for Flash. They quickly went back in.

Then a loud screech sounded through the tower.

Immediantly the Leaguers ran toward the noise, preparing for the threat. When they made it, they stopped short, recognizing the young heroes before them, yet, not knowing them at all.

A girl in a white and red robe proved the most threatening with four glowing red eyes and hands encased in black. Her demonic whips lashed out and the lights flickered on and off as she clapped her hands together and the computer screens and glass in the room shattered. A green beast hunched under her, shaking violently as he released a hostile roar, baring his teeth. By his side was the half robot, both arms cannons and ready to fire. Rockets came from his shoulder and his red eye resembled a mini laser shooter. Their expressions lacked mercy and the Leaguers dropped into a fighting stance.

Then the fourth member stepped in front of his team, his fists trembling and glaring. The Leaguers halted as they recognized Batman's protégée and anxiousness thickened the air. Nightwing flicked out his sticks and raised them with utter enmity. "_Batman_." He snarled.

Flash was suddenly there, standing in front of the confused Leaguers with his hands up in a peaceful manner. "Whoa, Dick, calm down. We-"

"You hid her! HER! FROM _ME!_" At his words, Raven flicked her wrist out and the floor beneath the Leaguers shifted, sinking the older heroes to their knees.

Flash ran out of the way just in time as the others struggled to free themselves. He skidded to a halt near Nightwing, still holding his hands out. "Just listen-!"

"LISTEN!?" He shouted and the Leaguers started. "DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO LISTEN!" And with that he lashed his arm out, sending a volley of weapons at them. The League quickly jumped out of the way. Flash dodged the explosions.

"Nightwing! We wanted to help!"

"LIES!" Another series aimed for them. Canary opened her mouth to release her wave, but Raven beat her to it, opening her own mouth and let out a deafening roar. The older heroes fell to their knees, covering their ears. Captain Marvel was able to fight the wave and moved to apprehend Raven but the beast tackled him before he could reach her. Flash ran to Nightwing and pinned him to the ground, escaping the rockets shooting at him.

"Just _listen _to me!"

A punch to the face was his answer. He tried to get off, grunting when Nightwing landed a solid jab into his side and stomach, his sticks shocking him at the tips. Flash winced at the shocks, his body being thrown off as Nightwing held him by the front of his uniform. He punched him several times and Barry took every single one, letting the betrayed young man continue his rampage. Barry could feel Dick's black eyes on his face, seeing him as the enemy and maybe he was right. Maybe the League was the enemy in keeping her from him. With each blow Barry could feel the young hero's pain and suffering. The sound of rockets screeched by and roaring reverberated around the room as the titans took out the same emotions.

Shayera smashed her maze on the floor, freeing herself from Raven's sink hole and raised her weapon against Nightwing until a red laser shot her out of the sky. Canary, Zatanna and Marvel were trying to get to Raven but her power was far too great and the beast never left her side. Nightwing got into Flash's face and shouted with all his might, "_WHERE IS SHE!?"_

Flash tried to twist his wrists off, "Dick-"

"TELL ME!" Another punch. "WHERE IS STARFIRE!"

"Here."

All movement stilled as the stoic voice reached them. Nightwing's descending fist froze and his mouth pressed into a hard line. He slowly looked up, his black eyes underneath his mask meeting the emotionless ones across the room. Batman stood at the door without his cape, his cowl on. "Let him go." He said.

Nightwing snarled, "_You."_

"I said let him go."

"_You _don't give me orders!"

"You will follow anything I say at the moment or you will not receive the answers you want. You will obey me right now or I'll have your ass back in Jump in the next second." He scowled at his son. "Your aggressive approach will prove fail if you do not stop _now._ You will lose. Both the battle and her. And I will not think twice at forcing you out of here before you see her."

Nightwing froze at his words. His lips parted in shock and he paled as all the titans became statues. Raven stumbled as she landed hard on the ground, Changeling on the floor with wide eyes. Cyborg looked confused. The half demon's magic vanished into thin air and the League quickly moved back together watching anxiously.

"W-wha...?" Nightwing breathed.

Batman was unimpressed as he took a few steps forward. The action had an immediate response as Nightwing dropped Flash and his sticks spanned out in an attacking position. The dark knight paused and looked around. "You disturbed the delicate atmosphere here that is critical to recovery."

"W-whatare you saying!?"

He merely looked at the rest of the titans and sighed. Walking the next several steps to stand in front of Nightwing, he monotone, "Justice League members depart."

"YOU-"

"Depart." He snapped. The older heroes did not question him as they hastily left the room. Once they were out, both father and son glared at each other, the titans behind Nightwing. Batman looked at them all carefully before stating, "You will not challenge me. You will follow my commands. You will not go in search nor will you continue to upset this environment that is needed to keep her stable. Disobey me in anyway and I will keep her from you, do you understand me?"

Nightwing was unfocused, trying to make sense of his words. "I-I...what are you-" he shook his head and took a small step back.

Bruce breathed heavily through his nose and carefully placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Dick...she's alive. She's alive."

Sticks clattered to the floor.

He made eye contact with all the titans, taking in their stone expressions and Nightwing pale, blank one. He turned and strode to the door, "Follow me."


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you're happy MikiDee. You jinxed me.

I'm sorry; school was unbearable and homework- _on the first day! -_was time consuming.

I'll try to keep it to a chapter a day, but forgive me if I can't. If this chapter confusing, I'm sorry, I didn't have time to really put everything in. I will gladly explain anything that you might not understand and hopefully clear up any miscommunications from this chapter.

Again, I'm sorry

Chapter 13

_I'm still standing here No I didn't disappear Now the lights are on See I was never gone I let go of your hand To help you understand With you all along Oh, I was never gone_

Dick stared at the table.

Did everything looked so colorless before? So grey and bleak, the world fading more and more as Bruce spoke. His drone of a voice added more to this emptiness that surrounded him, continuing to grow with every passing second he was away from _her_. This bleakness was always here, but it was masked, hidden every time he was with his friends or with Victoria. Now it was relentless as it swallowed him whole.

She was here.

She was recovering.

She was _alive._

_Alive..._

He felt it; somewhere in this cold, lifeless place was his everything, breathing and recuperating from the beastly torture she was subjected to.

Nightwing had exploded at that.

He tried so hard to stay within his father's commands because if he didn't, Bruce would send him away and no matter what Nightwing would like to think, he knew that if Batman wanted to, he could get rid of him. But it was so hard to keep putting one foot after another, following Batman when he knew that _she_ was in one of those halls, behind one of those doors. Just to know that she was in some reachable distance sent his mind into overdrive as it calculated every possible escape to get to her and knowing full well that he'll never make it. The instant those words reached his ears, his mind shut down and that numbness returned with those very words constantly whispering in his head.

_She's alive, she's alive..._

Once while walking, his heart did a strange little jump and he stopped. He was consummately engrossed with the hall to his right, his body tugging in that direction until Batman cleared his throat. With much effort and a raging expression, Nightwing came back to attention. Leading them to the conference room, they sat around a large clear table and Batman stood at the head. Green Arrow and Aquaman stood outside the door, closing it behind them as the titans numbly made their way to sit down.

How strange. They couldn't feel anything, think anything; just stared and vacantly listen as Batman repeated everything they just found out only an a few hours ago. His words meant nothing now, only reinstating everything they hopelessly wished wasn't true. Then the topic of the investigation on Venus came about.

Whatever trance that the knowledge of Starfire being alive put them in, the informing of the mission snapped them out of it. Bruce, to gain payback for their lack of heedfulness, would purposefully take his time to explain the smallest details and knowing very well that the titans were at the end of their patience. Their full intentness was centered around Bruce, concentrating on his every word and the evidence he displayed, playing the recorded videos and examining the pictures.

The containers of body parts and organs came up, the mutants gurgles caught in the background of Diana's video. Changeling suddenly jumped out of his chair and hurried over to the trash bin to throw up. Raven had looked at him for a while before realizing what was happening and rushed over. Waiting till the two returned to their seats and Changeling' nod of confirmation of being able to proceed, Batman continued the briefing.

The Glzeboks took Starfire. They saw the mindless, feral creature she and Blackfire had become and wanted it for themselves to build an army of atrocities, mindless mutant servants for their own personal use and as a weapon. When they got their hands on her, they immediately put her in a capsule that preserved her body while exposing her to intense solar rays that kept the _gluka_ growing and would extract her energy. Somehow- Batman was willing to bet it was when the trackers first turned back on- the League thinks that exposing her to the sun rays, far more intense on Venus than Earth, and reproducing the _gluka_ may have restarted her heart, in some way bringing her back to life. Though they were very skeptical about this theory, it was the only one they had at the moment until she woke- _if _she woke -and gave them answers herself. She may have woken up, possibly fought and resulted in the shackles on her hands, feet and face. She probably tried escape several times and was brutally punished; it would explain the bruising and broken bones. It took all their strength not to react in execration when her afflictions were repeated back at them, though several black stylets of magic nearly stabbed through the wall and Nightwing broke the computer pad given to him. Bruce didn't show any pictures, but just _knowing_ that she was abused sent the titans in frenzy.

Yeah, that's the part where Nightwing blew up.

He couldn't even describe the anger- no, it wasn't anger, it was worse. Much worse. Beyond any rage or barbaric sense that one could think of, beyond the capability of a human being. There were no words to describe the internal inferno that could send him on a rampage, wiping out every last Glzebok in this universe without hesitation. He wanted them subjected to the very torture they made her endure, tenfold; for every scar they created in her beautiful skin they will suffer twice more and every scream to escape her mouth they would bleed from their ears from their own. Nightwing wanted the worst of torture known to man, alien- everyone! -to be given to those who _dare _touch HIS love! Who dare even _breathe _in HER direction! He spat the very worst of curses and shouted at Batman for not getting there sooner to which his father replied:

"There wasn't enough information to follow through on an investigation and we could never get a lock on coordinates."

"BULLSHIT! You _let_ her go through that! Because of your fucking sense of 'justice' and 'protecting' me, she went through Hell and back! BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I did everything I could to reach her; you would have gotten in the way. You would have done _nothing_ but mess this up."

"She's _MY _fiancée!"

"All the more reason to stay out of this! You're not thinking straight."

"YOU WANT ME TO THINK STRAIGHT!?"

Before Batman could retaliate Nightwing broke the table. He slammed his fist into the glass top and shook as it shattered into a million pieces on the floor. He grabbed his chair and threw it down the few steps that separated the conference room into two levels, Raven starting into Changeling. Nightwing had half a mind to smash the giant window just in front of him and let the vacuum of space take him away from this nightmare. Maybe the nothingness of the black universe would be able to hide the extreme pain and all the sin he held inside.

"Sit. Down."

He trembled at his father's voice and looked at him with disgust. Batman was just as emotionless as ever and Nightwing was sickened with himself when he recognized his own face beneath the cowl. He wanted nothing to do with the dark knight at the moment; in fact, all he wanted was to break away from him completely! This is to be the _last_ time this impersonator of a 'father' will _ever_ do this to Dick again! Never again! Nightwing opened his mouth, readying another tyrant of hateful words and possibly the loss of a fancy, high tech computer next to Batman.

"Dick..." a voice said softly and his black eyes turned on Raven in detestation. She was holding her face in her hands, her eyes dark and bloodshot and quivered. Changeling had his arm around her, his face resembling that of exhaustion. "Please, just...don't..."

He peered at her as she rubbed her temples and winced, "Your emotions...you're hurting me..."

Raven was hurting. She was hurting more than she ever dreamed possible. Not only the emotional turmoil she was facing, but having it multiplied four times, Nightwing's the most vivid and overwhelming, was sending her mind quickly into the mother of all migraines. She fought to stay conscious, mentally trying to take a hold of Rage who was able to reveal herself in Raven's moment of weakness toward Donna. Rage urged at her to take revenge, release her from the cage, and take out those who wronged the one she loves. It was so tempting and the only thing keeping her from giving in was the warm arm around her shoulders and the soft lips against her throbbing temple. She forced herself to look at Nightwing, her whisper begging, "Please..."

He stiffened. That blank mask was trying to form, but the guilt was written all over the pressing of his lips together. Nightwing bowed his head, not making eye contact with anyone as he subdued nodded.

Batman looked between the two and continued. "As I was saying, we cannot come to an exact explanation for her revival as the station is destroyed and we only have the data that was gathered. They strictly kept Starfire out of any of their reports and I have no doubt much was done to her that we cannot even fathom at the moment. We will have to wait. If she wakes, she can-"

"When." Nightwing growled.

"If."

"Don't fucking play with me! _When!"_

His father was unimpressed, "This is why we didn't tell you sooner and I taught you better. One has to see the situation as a whole and you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment and perception. You can't think that way; she may, she may not. It was a miracle we were able to perform a successful surgery and ensure her survival. For a while longer in the state she is in. We can't push our luck and say for certain that she _is_ going to wake up. And if she does, there is the mental reconciliation that will no doubt take years to come to terms with, with or without you all."

"Are you saying we can't help her?"

He glared, "Do not put words into my mouth, Dick. This is more serious than you can ever discern. She needs to want to help herself before anyone can and if that is _with _you or _without _you- IF she wakes -then you need to accept it. Yet, you are being overly emotional and are not taking in this situation as you should be because of your personal relations. Therefore, you are not qualified to help in any way until you prove stable enough."

"I can take care of her!"

"What if she doesn't want to be taken care of?" He countered. "Would you, would any of you, be able to give her space to cope? Could any of you want to even be around anybody at all after going through what she has? She experienced far worse than death and _if_ she wakes then there is no doubt in my mind that she will never want to speak of it again. We may never know the truth of what really happened the past three years and what you do not understand is that _if_ Starfire wakes up, she won't be _your _Starfire. She'll change, and you need to prepare yourself for that. She might not even recognize you, if her conscience is there at all. She may not want anything to do with any of you, she may not even remember, there's a possibility she is not even _here_, mentally."

Nightwing clenched his fist together, taking a mental check on not shouting like he wanted to when he caught Raven wince beside him. "What the hell do you mean she won't _recognize me!?"_

"They did many things to her head; the primeval sense may still be there."

"Do you even know who the fuck you're _talking_ about!?"

_Sorry Raven._

She casted him a glare

Batman looked to say something sarcastic and snappy back at him when the doors opened and Diana and Clark walked through, a tray of devices in Diana's hand. The titans automatically sat up- all except for Nightwing -and Cyborg gave an apologetic glance toward Batman. Clark held some papers and both Leaguers went to stand at the head of the table with Batman who looked slightly relieved at their presence. Clark gave Nightwing a calming glance, having the opposite effect as his nerves tangled and that drum started again in his chest. What were they doing here, they shouldn't be here! Aren't they watching his love? Where was Starfire? Was she okay? Who's with her? They shouldn't leave her alone!

"Nightwing," Raven hissed.

Diana's eyes flickered to Raven in what looked like a pointed look and Raven stiffened. The Amazonian warrior looked down as the demon turned her eyes toward her and blinked uncomprehendingly until cautiously looking down too. Raven closed her eyes for a brief moment.

Nightwing caught the exchange but when he looked at her, Raven ignored him. Clark sighed, "To answer your question Nightwing; yes, we do know who were talking about." He picked up a one of the devices, "These were on her temples; we deduced them to be monitors of her brain waves and pulsing energy amplifiers, keeping her under." He picked up a large metal like helmet, big enough to fit over a head, "This concealed her face. Hal was able to find _gluka_ inside these small tubes here at the side that connected to the base of her skull. We are willing to assume that it also acted as a controller, extracting her energy from her head and keeping her immobilized. There was a bomb that the Glzeboks surgically implemented inside her that fed off her energy as well and when the day came that she wasn't to produce anymore, it would set or detonation, going off once there is no energy left."

Changeling choked.

Superman looked benignly at him, "We thought you should know... Starfire's anatomy is very similar to humans' and it was very crucial to get all of this off her as soon as possible. We gave her a considerable amount of anesthetics and she is currently in recovery; her vitals are satisfactory, for now. The procedure went without fault. Now, back to the topic at hand...we had to look into her race and death processes. I'm sure you all have heard of her goddess _X'hal_ before, correct?" At their numb nods he proceeded, "When a Tamaranian dies, their bodies are to be burned so that their energy- and conscience or soul, however you want to put it -goes to their goddess, X'hal, to become part of her for eternity. X'hal is an entity of pure energy and from what we have learned, all energy- including Tamaranian souls -go to her. Seeing as you didn't burn Starfire, her body is designed to release itself and combust as what happened to Blackfire. Since she was taken and very likely her body revived by the Glzeboks before combustion-"

"She was still there..." Changeling breathed.

Superman glanced at Diana, "Almost. Her body _was_ dead and thus her soul entered a drifting-like state, waiting to be released with her energy and becoming one with X'hal. This situation of a drifting soul has apparently happened before on Tamaran and we were informed that when drifting, the soul can still feel and hear, but has neither memories nor any control over the body and energy. We have reason to believe that she _did_ wake during her capture and was possibly awake for several testing's including the one when we were there. Still, we are getting no brain activity and Manhunter tried reaching her and her conscience isn't responding to his influence."

"He can reach unconscious states?" Raven asked curiously, her tired voice raspy.

Diana gave her another pointed look, going unnoticed by all except Nightwing. Nonetheless, Raven stiffened and her eyes glazed.

Superman cleared his throat, "There is also the other possibility... here," he passed out the papers and the titans absently looked at them, "are the results of the newly developed _gluka_. As you can see her energy was spread wide and thin and they kept her body alive just barely to reproduce more. We... found burns, third degree, and we confirmed with Galfore who has been assisting us since the beginning," he took a deep breath. "Though her body is alive, it is very possible that her conscience is lost and unable to find its way back. There is no physical element to the soul and we cannot force it back. The pain was either too much for her to endure and so she drifted further and the best way I can explain this, is a coma. She has hardly any energy left and her heart stopped three times since rescuing her. We are trying to restore her energy by keeping her under solar lights, but her body seems to be rejecting it as she has frequent seizers. It is a very grave possibility that while we have her body, her conscience cannot reach her. She is...hollow. A shell. Manhunter has spent the past five hours trying to contact any part of her conscience, but she is not responding. She might not even want to come back."

"So...her soul's just...drifting?" Cyborg asked.

"That is how Galfore explained it, yes."

Changeling leaned forward, "How-how is he? We haven't...I mean, we don't talk, we-"

Diana gave him an understanding smile that quickly vanished, "He is...sick. He has a very rare disease that is extremely difficult to treat and cure. He denied our help when we offered and instead had us promise that we will find his...daughter. Superman and I just finished speaking to him and he is elated."

The titan bowed his head, "We didn't know...we're sorry..."

"He understands."

Cyborg was bothered, "...what do you mean Star doesn't want to come back...?"

The men stayed quiet as Diana stepped forward, "Galfore...told us that when drifting, all memory of before is lost to those who come back. If she _did _wake during her capture she will remember of her time there, but before her body's death...nothing. There is nothing that ties her to returning to her body. If she wakes she will do so without memory and if she doesn't...then her soul is too far drifted or she doesn't want to return. She knows nothing but the past three years and is most likely still waiting for release." Diana looked into their pale face, straight into their pain-stricken eyes, "We will have to entomb her properly...and..." she sighed and had to remove her gaze from theirs, but movement caught her attention and she saw Nightwing sway on his feet. She shook her head at him, "Dick, you should have waited for us to-"

Nightwing stepped back. "I don't...I don't understand..."

Diana automatically held her hand up, sympathy in her face, "We are very sorry. We tried to protect you. This was the very thing we were afraid of."

He still swayed, looking around in a daze as if he thought he was in a dream. Turning on his heel, he slowly shook his head, trying to shake himself free from this weight that kept pushing down on him.

She was going to die. Again.

A shell they called her.

Empty...

Her soul was lost and in pain, waiting to freed with her energy so she could go to X'hal. Starfire was trapped and the only way to free her was to... Nightwing gasped in a breath and looked dizzily at the ground.

"Why?" He breathed. "Why her...?"

Bruce sighed, "Dick-"

"All this time. And you didn't tell me."

"Dick."

"We could have found her sooner, we could have helped. Why didn't you tell me, Bruce? How could you..."

He paused behind his son, "You shouldn't have to go through this all over again. No one should; you were moving on. You could-"

"_No,"_ Dick whipped around, his jaw tight. "I never moved on. Every night, I would sit there in the goddamn dark thinking of that day over and over and _always_ remembering how I failed. And then some son-of-a-bitch piece of shit comes and _takes her_ from right under me! And you knew! You kept me deeper in the dark when I could have _helped_, Bruce! I could have saved her!"

"You can't save someone who is already dead."

"She's _not _dead! Don't fucking say that! You can't tell me you went through all this for a dead person!"

"I wanted to bring her back to you-"

"EMPTY!? So I can watch her body die all over again?" Nightwing threw his arms out, his voice rising with each voice, "Was this redemption for you? To recover from you're screw up three years ago when you couldn't fucking save her from the drug the first time around!"

Bruce's lips twisted and his jaw strained. "Watch. Your. Mouth." He said between clenched teeth. "You would have ruined everything. This was more than recovering her body; we needed to see if the drug was spreading. There are more important things at stake here-"

"Don't TELL me what's important here! _SHE'S _the important one out of _everything_!" Nightwing shouted, getting in Bruce's face. He didn't see Raven clutch at her head, Changeling hugging her shoulders and Cyborg rubbing her back. Diana and Clark both watched the heated argument with dismay, gauging when was the best moment to intervene.

"_She_ might not even be here! It's just a body, Dick."

"NO!" He trembled, his voice roaring throughout the room. Bruce continued with his statement, the words 'empty' and 'hollow' gnawing at his insides. His rage abounded, thriving off his throes. That nightmare he had just last night flashed in his mind and he saw her there, standing in front of him with those very words filling her, describing her lifeless face perfectly. She stared at him with merciless eyes, demanding that he break down and fall to her feet, paying for his dereliction of her. He saw blame in her dull emeralds, her mouth in a hard line and, just like last night, severe penitence filled him. Starfire hated him. He did this to her by not realizing sooner that something was wrong, too consumed in the hole he dug for himself to escape her death. He allowed her to be taken and suffer while he was here wallowing in pathetic self. And her soul was still there, still feeling, and he abandoned her.

The nightmare dug his claws into his chest, Nightwing stumbling away from Batman and swallowing on the hard lump in his throat. "No. You're wrong. She's there."

"...Dick."

Nightwing swiftly shook his head, his feet tripping over each other as he tried to back away, "No, no, no...please, no..." He gasped as he struggled to focus, the room tilting at an odd angle.

She was going to die.

Again.

His Starfire was lost.

"NO! Don't touch me!" He snarled pushing off the hand on his shoulder, "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Dick, calm down."

His heart drummed in his chest and the room began to spiral out of control and he felt the cold wall press against his back. No. Get away from the cold. Cold is the enemy. Nightwing pushed himself away and staggered, violently shoving the body that moved to stand next to him. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted, not able to look up at the shadowy demons before him.

He needed to get out. That was the only way. His breathing wasn't breathing at all as he sucked in one gulp after the other as the space around him became much too small. Everyone was crowding him now and he momentarily wondered why they were all giving him such strange expressions.

Then he felt his eyelash damp and even though they couldn't see his eyes, they could see the young man breaking and his desponding struggle to stay upright.

Nightwing's shoulders shook and his eyes burned. He couldn't lose it here. Not with _him_ watching, the self bastard that he is! To keep him away from Starfire when she needed him most; inconceivable! These people... they weren't the one to lose himself with. Nightwing needed _her_; only with _her_ will he loose himself completely. She was the only one and this revelation gave him the strength he needed to redirect the searing pain and felt power in his limbs.

He needs Starfire.

He _will_ find her.

_Starfire._

The heroes knew what he was thinking the second he looked at the door, now unguarded. There was no mistake that Superman could catch him and Wonder Woman detaining his being as his insanity pushed him over in the blink of an eye; in fact, all the heroes could eventually stop him, maybe with a struggle, but they could do it. Nightwing didn't care for it, though, as the door remained defenseless. His mind was made up and without a care in the universe, except for a Tamaranian Princess, he dashed to the door. Raven could have easily grab hold of him, Batman possibly even beating him to the door. And yet, as Nightwing sprinted, his expression holding dire wretchedness, they didn't move. When he threw the door open, they didn't chase after.

Diana bowed her head.

He was spiraling out of control. Everything was crashing down. Nightwing could feel it as he cut corners, desperation soaring and pushing him to find the room. Where was the hall? It was just here! His breathing was forced as he staggered in his run and nearly slid to the floor when he took the next turn too fast. The plain halls all looked the same to him, the rapid, fatling beating of his heart bouncing back. His feet made hard, loud stomps as he kept pushing his speed and trying to make sense of the rooms he was passing. No heroes were around, no one followed and when he didn't recognize that corridor that had given him an instant reaction he fell into panic.

_Where is she, where is she, where is she!?_

His legs pumped harder than ever as he turned into a room, any room, and bashed his fist in the wall when he didn't recognize it _or _see her. He leaned heavily against the door frame, the lump in his throat threatening to overpower his control and push him over. Nightwing punched the wall again and as he did took strength from his anger. Letting the fire catch air, he pushed his way through the next corridor, letting out a loud groan in frustration when he didn't find her. Nightwing shouted and kicked the wall, his knuckles swelling from the forceful blows. The cold metal pressed against his forehead as the sob of defeat tried to claw its way out. The walls closed in around him, isolation at its best as breathing became gradually harder.

A steady beeping was heard over his panting.

He stopped breathing for a moment, listening.

It came from around the corner, further down as it was faint and hard to hear. Nightwing stood and swayed as the blood rushing to his head made him dizzy. He pressed his hands against the wall and slowly walked around the corner. Light faintly filled the hall from the wide double doors at the end, illuminating the smooth metal. The beeping was low, still distant and tugging pulled at his tired limbs, gently caressing him forward. His eyes instinctively tried to see past the small rectangular windows on the doors and his hands started to tremble. It seemed like hours before he reached the doors, nervousness quickening the internal drum within that was bruising his ribs. When he put his hand on the door, he paused.

What will he do?

Three years. Three years since he last saw her, held her... since she was killed and died in his arms. The memory was so vivid and _there_ as he was able to recall every detail perfectly as if happened just this morning. That day was burned into him, an eternal scar that will never disappear and became more noticeable with each passing year. His mind quarreled with his body that wanted nothing more than to run inside and see _her. _But, like always, his analytical brain went overboard, Batman's influence ingrained in him despite Nightwing's hatred.

The truth is; Nightwing was afraid. Was it worth it, seeing her again only to lose her in a way that almost overshadowed her last death. When she first closed her eyes, she had done so looking at him with love, her fingers caressing his cheek and his name... Now, he won't see her eyes, he won't hear her voice, a last goodbye. She's empty. A soulless body. What did they liken it to... a coma? He could envision her in a coma instead of soulless. Not like him or the titans who are still conscience and living and only empty in a figurative sense. Starfire was actually hollow.

How can he see her?

It would be his worst nightmare come true, seeing her like this. At least before, he had memories of her happiness and caring nature and never had to see her broken and...vacant. Her soul isn't there; what's a person without their soul? He didn't want the shell because it was only half of her. Anyone could look like Starfire and not be because it was the core of her that was solely _her_. Without _her_, what was the body?

The beeping kept on.

His hand wasn't moving..

Nightwing closed his eyes and dropped his hand, shuddering as he did. When he reopened them, he mournfully took notice of the ring still on his pink finger. Gently sliding it off he held it up to the dim light; well, it _is_ her ring, shell or not, and because the soul isn't there doesn't mean his love for her is gone. Yet, what was the point of returning it if he would just have to take it back off when they burn- when she's cremated...ash...

The image, however, of the ring being on a dummy's finger was burned into his memory and he'll be damned if that is the last time he'll see it on her. At least now, it'll be in its rightful place and on the true owner. The ring was _hers_ and they will never take that away.

Taking a deep breath, Nightwing pushed open the door. The room was grey and the still air stung his nose as the sterilized aroma wafted around. There were no windows in the room, but a curtain was against the wall. Nightwing looked around, wondering where the beeping was coming from since he didn't see any machinery. A large bin was in the far corner and out of curiosity he walked over and nudge the lip. Light from above caught a white cloth as he opened it and when he spotted dark red on the sheet he jumped back, widely staring at the bin. That's her...

He trembled.

Trying to slow his heartbeat he noticed that there was a shadow behind the curtain and for a second wondered why the window was covered. But when he went up to inspect, the beeping became louder and he froze as he realized what was behind the curtain. It wasn't covering a window at all, but splitting the room in two and shielding the medical bed behind it. His body numbed and he clutched at the air. The green of his ring reflected off the tile. Just give her the ring, and then you can leave. Simple, easy; you can do it.

Nightwing pulled back the curtain, never lifting his eyes from the ring and tried not to cringe at the beeping. He kept his eyes strictly on the bleak tile and had to stop for a moment when the corner of the bed was in his view. Maybe he shouldn't look at her, it'll help right? If he didn't see her then he wouldn't feel as much and not see that idleness in her. So, closing his eyes tightly he walked the few steps to the bed, his hand blindly trailing along the metal rail and feeling the sheets.

When his hand bumped into an object, he turned his face away. Very gingerly, he explored around the bump, making sure that it was indeed a hand and put his own under the sheet in search for her finger. His skin touched another and he gasped at the warmth instantly shooting up his arm. The muscles and bones felt revived by the glow and immediately transferred to his frigid core. His hand was enveloped in sunshine as his fingers instinctively sought out the ones that would fit so perfectly, interlocking as the warmth spread up to his shoulder. Nightwing steadied himself against the bed, his legs unable to hold him up when _her _hand fit wholly in his.

But something was different. It felt frail and brittle, reminding him more of the way Victoria's feel and not the firm yet soft grasp he knew. This difference was too great to ignore as her fingers didn't completely fill the gaps between his as they once did. And before he could stop himself, his eyes snapped open and he paled at the limp limb in his. It was thin, the bones at the wrist and the back of her hand jutting out and her veins visible. The beautiful orange of her skin was bleached out and small, barely-there marks grazed her flesh. Without thinking, Nightwing traced the largest mark that ran from her wrist to her elbow, thin as a hair. He bent closer, trying to keep her face out of his peripheral vision as his fingers tingled at the contact. At the crook of her elbow there were tiny blue dots, like that of a shot not properly given and her skin puckered. Nightwing's torso felt too tight and he grounded his teeth when the marks kept appearing as his eyes roamed over her shoulder to her collar bone and he choked at her the condition of her neck. Air knocked out of him when the scars became more rugged, longer over her shoulders and tops of her breast and, yet, this was her _recovering_. Manhunter healed what he could and if Nightwing was about to bawl seeing the better of her form, he didn't want to know how she looked before.

He'll go mad.

Don't look anymore, you've seen enough. You already broke your deal, now turn away. Just put the ring on and turn away.

But there was breathing on his hair. Just a slight movement of air, electrifying the nerves around. He could feel her warmth radiating off her against his cheek and his will started to crumble. He could hear the gentle intake of air and if he looked closely at the sheets, could see the slight rising and falling of her chest. The drum within him beat erratically hard and he shivered when her breath tickled his ear.

Don't look! _Don't!_

He turned his head slightly.

STOP! It's not worth it!

_She's breathing..._

ENOUGH!

_Rich..._

The instant his eyes fell on her face all his resolve burned in a wicked blaze, the oblivion that once clouded his mind cleared with stark clarity. All the anguish and hate that overshadow what was once a peaceful, affectionate home was lacerated until it no longer existed. With the annihilation of the darkness came the revelation of utter euphoria. A sharp intake of color splashed across this black and grey world with a magnificent shock of deep red hair. The hole inside closed in on itself and a high pitch ringing sounded in his ear as his fears were chased away just by simply seeing her.

Then…pain.

It cut across his torso, deep and gashing, as he took in her face. Her beautiful lips were paler than the rest of her skin, almost blue and frowning, and the corner of her mouth was cut. A dark discoloring stained her cheek and with a loud sobbing choke he saw the bruise for what it was and the jagged scar on her jaw. Her eyelashes touched just below her high cheek bones and her eyebrows were pinched in the middle. Her hair was limp and matted against her head, though it still retained its rich color and waved around her face, almost curling which was unusual. She always had semi wavy hair.

To see her after so long gave him a jolt he couldn't comprehend. The river of sorrow overfilled and the sob could be contained no longer. His fingers gathered a strand that curled off the edge of the bed, stroking its silkiness. Standing now, directly beside the bed and bending over her, he tortured himself more by brushing his lips against her forehead. It was meant as last kiss, since the last time was stained in red. He didn't mean for his heart to nearly stop as he touched her nor did he take into consideration the impending whimper that strangled out. But this final salute wasn't enough; it didn't feel the frantic need within. Nightwing pressed his hands against her cheeks to gain more contact, going as far as kissing down her temple. Still no.

His thumbs grazed under her eye and his palm fondled her bruise, trying to rub it away. His skin warmed against her touch and electricity shocked through.

She was still so beautiful...

Hope was a blessed emotion. Hope greeted him as he looked at her intently. Though she was in critical condition, she was still alive. Her conscience _is_ still in existence and as long as her body lived there was a possibility she would return, right? Starfire could come back. She could make it. She could prove them all wrong, even him, and return to her rightful place with her family, with him, and they would be alright. Everything will be alright and eventually better, right!? They would help! Starfire just needed to come home and then together they could work out the rest! Yes! He can have her!

Nightwing smoothed the lines between her brows, relaxing her face from the frown and stared at her in rapture. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much. This is all my fault; I should've known." The lump grew. "I don't know if you can hear me; they said you can... but you don't remember. I don't care if you don't remember, just as long as you're here. We can make it through this Starfire, me and you, and Raven and Gar and Vic; we can do it together. Just come back. Please, Star," his voice cracked, making his whisper rough and raspy. "I need you. Baby, come back to me, please. Don't leave me here alone because I can't take it anymore. I want _nothing _in this world if you're not with me; there's no meaning here! Don't leave Starfire, please, come back! I can't do this without you!" Nightwing's wet lashes rubbed against his mask and he quickly discarded it, pressing his forehead to hers. Breathing took effort as his body weighed down and didn't fight as the sobs finally tore through. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he cried, "Don't leave me, don't leave me! Starfire, _please!"_

His lips kissed her neck, leaving no part on her jaw untouched as he made his way to her chin. He opened his red-blue eyes and saw her skin glisten under the light before pressing his mouth to hers. He kissed her hard, needing to feel her as her cheeks became wet from his. Nightwing reached down for her hand, never breaking apart their lips, and brought it up to his face. Starfire was unresponsive and cold.

Nightwing forced his mouth away and returned to his hiding place in her neck where he wept, "Come back, come back- I need you. _Please! _Don't leave me again. Not again, please..."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me? Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

Nightwing never left her side. They tried to pry him away to eat or rest or go off to think, failing each time and it wasn't until the titans- and Flash -intervened that the older heroes left him alone. Superman and Wonder Woman stayed out of their way and Batman was hardly seen.

Good. Nightwing didn't want to see him.

He didn't notice when he fell asleep on his knees, his head and arms still over her. But he knew when he woke up when Raven tried to move him and the loss of her warmth shocked his body. She had whispered sorry, her eyes transfixed on the sleeping girl. Gar and Victor were right behind her and their eyes glazed over. With sore temples and stinging eyes Dick turned back to Starfire and for a while the titans just stared. It was routine, a developed instinct when they didn't know how to cope or react or what to say. Cyborg, being the older brother that he was and keeping his promise to the sleeping girl, had always been the one to best keep his head. He could never allow this sadness to overcome him as it did Nightwing and sometimes Raven; he had to be there for them. So he looked away from the girl and quietly informed Nightwing that he called Wally and Jinx, asking them to watch over Jump in their place until their return. No word from Donna. Nightwing had nodded and tucked his lips in his mouth when Cyborg placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Then a green puppy jumped onto the bed and curled into Starfire's stomach and emitted a low whine while Cyborg walked over to the other side of the bed, pulled up a chair, and reached for her hand. Raven and Dick stood until she stepped forward and tucked a piece of red hair back, flinching slightly at the harsh scrap of the shaved spot behind her ear. Raven's hands immediately began to glow as she hastily checked her body, her eyes tearing at the damage that Manhunter was not able to cure. The scars began to fade even more and her skin had a healthier tone, but appearance meant little. She was still hollow.

Still, it was comforting to see the blue shade on her lips gone and the scars were nearly all gone. Raven bent over and kissed Starfire's forehead, running her hand through her hair before walking over to the other side of the room. She reached into a cupboard and pulled out a blanket and pillows, handing one to Cyborg and brought over her own chair. Sitting it beside the medical bed, she situated herself and draped the blanket over her lap before grabbing onto Starfire's other hand. Dick watched as she scooted the chair closer and closed her eyes. This strange sensation pierced his numbness while he watched his team to connect with her. It reminded him of long ago when his personal star was slowly falling and burning out and the titans held her while she cried. In those moments, when she was at her lowest, they had come together in a way they never had before; in those moments they could feel and see exactly what Starfire had described them as: family.

Without her, the puzzle was incomplete as it was missing a valued piece to make it whole and they all knew it. He watched as Changeling rubbed his head over her stomach, whining again, and Cyborg kissed the back of her hand. Then he moved, this sensation growing. He gently put his hands under Starfire and scooted her over a little, pausing when his stomach turned at her lightness. Starfire was heavy, he'll admit, with her alien strength and durability, it kind of made sense that she was hard to move. The only reason his human strength was able to carry her was because she was always floating slightly, taking her weight off him and laughing his manly ego. But just now, he moved her without any effort and that struck a chord as he studied her thins shoulders and hollow cheeks. Biting back the anger that was quickly building within, he climbed onto the bed and lay on his side.

Dick shuddered as he wrapped his arm around her chest, her body fitting perfectly into his. He kissed her head and held her tighter and silently vowed to himself to never let her go. The slight tremors continued as the pieces connected once again and his body was caught in a state of rapture in its long lost partner. After so long of being empty, Dick finally felt whole and at peace. The numbness didn't exist here beside her. Neither did every negative emotion, thought and feeling that he experienced in the past few years exist in her presence. Even in her critical state and the titans questionable mental one did negative emotions fester. There was only comfort and reassurance and adoration. Exhaustion clouded his mind and with his lips against her skin and her body safe beside his, he closed his eyes. Within seconds, he had drifted off to sleep.

It was the first night of tranquility in years.

That night also was the night everything changed. Something was different in the titans and everyone could see it. No one understood what this change was as their expressions and voices remained as blank as ever and they tended to stay in _her_ room and not come out; but there was a difference in their eyes when they looked at each other. A strange sort of glimmer that has never been seen before.

It was in the way the green one held his chosen, always checking to see if she was beside him. It was in the half robot's voice as he spoke lowly to his teammates and stood by their side with a protectiveness the older heroes didn't know he had. The change was seen in the half demon's gentle touch to her fiancé or brother. And once, only once, did the older heroes see Nightwing through the door as his team walked in. He was playing with _her_ hair, sitting in a blue seat directly next to the bed and whispering into her ear.

It had been a week since the titans stormed into the Watch Tower. Superman and Wonder Woman were constantly entering the room, checking the girl's condition and silently admiring Raven's ability to heal, much more profound than Manhunter. The girl's skin had more color and the scars were nearly all gone, save for the one on her stomach. That will never go away. Her hair was shinier and fuller looking as were her pink lips. She was still underfed, her ribs visible and her shoulders and wrist too thin, but they constantly were trying to keep her nourished. It was hard, her having nine stomachs and all, but with Raven's incredible healing Starfire was looking more and more healthy by the end of the second week. It took much energy out of her though and once she was done she would rest for the remainder of the day. When Raven wasn't sleeping or healing, she was with Changeling and no one would see them for hours. Not that Nightwing ever really noticed. He didn't notice anything outside the girl in his arms.

He talked to her all the time, telling her stories of their past and the titans forming. He told her of their first kiss and the first night they made love, of every date he ever took her on and even their rare fights. He almost chuckled as he spoke to her of the titans and the memories they all shared together from a younger Beast boy trying to prank her to her being his motivation to take down Slade. Nightwing did smile when he recalled his switch from Robin and whispered to her how clever and persuasive she can be and how dazzling she looked when he kissed her. Her cheeks had flushed and she had this glaze in her eyes from his lips and it was simply breathtaking as he remembered. Nightwing sang her favorite songs and retold her favorite fairytales, knowing them all by heart.

He also remembered a time when they had gone to Gotham together and attended a charity ball with Bruce who had set up a little play date with this girl. It was 'just to keep face' and Dick Grayson with _two _girls- Kori and what's-her-face -was the perfect mask. Kori had grown tired of the girl's flirting and Dick's fake smiles. She had angrily left the two and sat back in her chair until a young man, handsome by girl standards, asked her to dance. While Dick was trying to escape the girl's groping hands, his eyes scanning the room for his beloved, he had stilled at the sight of her with the other guy. They were laughing and when she caught his eye she purposely gave the guy a sultry look. It took all of Dick's strength to not punch the son of a bitch when he clearly saw the hard on he was getting and instead shoved him away from Kori. The two had fought that night, yelling at each other until somehow the anger turned into fierce passion and they made love for hours. It was possessive love, the two constantly uttering the word "mine" and Nightwing grinned now as he pushed back the sleeping girl's hair. "You pissed me off so much when you looked at him that way. That's my look, Starfire."

He paused, watching her chest rise and fall, "You're mine, remember? And I'm yours. You have to remember that, Starfire..."

Nightwing even told her of what it was like that day he lost her, apologizing and choking on his words as he recalled everything of the past three years: the nightmares, the emptiness, the hatred and pain, the near splitting of the titans and Victoria. He explained the school shooting with anger and worry, telling her of how he felt he wouldn't make it in time to get her out and how furious he was when one of the gunmen threatened to come back and take them all. "I made him cry, babe. I won't let anyone hurt our Victoria, I promise you." He told her of her talented singing and how well she was doing in school and her bullies; including her mother's death, her two best friends and her annoyance when he was overprotective whenever Ben came around. One time while he was on patrol, he saw Victoria and her friends coming out of the movies. It was refreshing to see her having fun and laughing, and because a rapist was on the loose Nightwing had followed the girl and her friends just to keep an eye out. And when the one called Joyce walked a few paces ahead to make a call, Ben had gotten particularly close to Victoria, a first kiss in sight.

He laughed and grabbed Starfire's hand, "So I jumped down right behind her and the kid jumped back. I told them they shouldn't be out that late and waited till they all got picked up. Oh, you should've _seen _her, Star! She was so mad at me! When I went over later on, she yelled at me that I ruined the night and her chance and went off on how you would've let him kiss her. She kept saying that you would have allowed them to kiss and that I was a jerk." Nightwing sobered, "You probably would have yelled at me too for doing that to her..." He laughed, "Oh well. She's too young for a boyfriend and I'll be damned if I see him kiss her in front of me. I know, I know, I'm too protective. You're always telling me." He leaned forward and continued with another story, ending in, "You saved her, Star. You saved that little girl's hope. She misses you." He brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "I miss you... You have no idea of how hard it was to wake up every day and you weren't there...and neither was I. I just keep failing you, don't I? You always slip from my hands... can you hear me?"

Starfire never moved.

When the third week came around it was getting harder and harder to talk to her. Not because he didn't want to or ran out of things to say but because it was the _third _week and Batman had warned him:

"Galfore said that three weeks is the breaching point; every Tamaranian lost after three weeks never returned... Manhunter is doing everything he can."

It was Friday.

Sunday would mark three weeks and Nightwing was a nervous wreck. His temper was easily triggered and his protectiveness over Starfire was at its peak, even on guard when Raven touched her. He refused to eat, sleep and leave the room, not that the last one really mattered. He never left the room.

Nightwing looked anxiously at the clock, watching the hour hand tick onto eleven and closed his eyes. One more hour till Saturday. When he reopened them he ran his fingers through her hair, "Where are you, Star," he breathed, "don't you want to come home?"

Her heart beat echoed around the room.

"Can't you hear me? I don't believe this 'forgetting' thing. You're not a normal Tamaranian and you're a titan. You're stronger than that; I know you remember and you have to know that I'm here now. I'm here, Starfire. And I will never, _ever, _let something like this or even remotely close to happen again. And I'm not giving up; they're not taking you in on Monday," his fist clenched on her arm, "I won't let them. I'll wait a month, six, a year- more -if that's what it takes for you to come back. Just please, come back."

The steady beeping never changed as he cursed. Pleading wasn't going to get him anywhere if she couldn't hear him. Or maybe she could and she just didn't have the strength. If there's one thing Nightwing's sure of, it's that love is her strength and this very thought made him incline his head and kissed her bottom lip. Goose bumps rose on his arms at the contact and he shivered when her breath tickled his cheek. Nightwing kept his lips over hers, reveling in her softness as he whispered, "I want you back. Please don't leave me again. You said yes, remember? You're my fiancée, Star, and I want to make you my wife and love you and have as many kids as you want and grow old together and I... I need you. Baby, I need you. You're the only one Starfire. A long time ago you told me to let go and I can't do that; I never want to. Please..." he pressed his lips fully on hers, cupping her cheek. Her warmth sent chills down his spine and kissed her with more pressure, willing her to sense him and wake up. But he wasn't Prince Charming and this wasn't Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Nightwing lifted off her, his hands clenched on the rail and murmured, "I love you."

It was quiet for a moment. The only sound that exited in this bleak room was her beating heart and the soft rustle of her breathing. Her hair looked almost brown in the low light and he took a moment to picture her with brown hair; very pretty, but not as pretty as the rich cherry. Starfire had once complained of her hair and wanted to change it despite his pleas on leaving it the way it was. Just to irk him she had used Cyborg hologram rings and changed her hair to blonde. Nightwing almost fainted when he saw her and she went on her way like nothing was wrong. His whining and begging about the change finally annoyed her and she slipped off the ring, giggling at his shock. He had breathed a sigh of relief, kissing her hungrily as the passion overtook them. She laughed when he insisted on taking her from behind so he could see her waterfall of hair down her back and said with humor, "You did not think I would really do the dyeing did you?"

How ironic for those words of an entirely different meaning to enter his mind right now.

A hesitant knock thudded on the door, stopping his memory train, and slowly opened. He didn't look up from Starfire's face as the bright light from the hall came in. "What" was his emotionless reply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Nightwing's head snapped around and he blinked, "Donna?"

The woman in the doorway smiled, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"...I wanted to talk to you." She sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. She had been worried for the past three weeks but was always too scared to come here after what happened in the cemetery. The guilt at what she had done was overwhelming and the thought of coming here with the chance of _her _being gone terrified her. Surely the titans wrath would be directed at Donna again and she didn't think she could take it again. Somehow, she was able to find the courage and flew here, taking extra caution to avoid being seen Raven or Diana. Donna hasn't seen Cyborg or Changeling and decided that the person she really wanted to see was this confused man before her. He looked tired and beaten by the knowledge of his love. Despite the obvious jade in his demeanor he was still undeniably handsome and that very thought set her nerves on edge. "Hi... Is it okay if I..." she pointed to the chair behind him.

He looked at the seat. Donna nervously shifted her weight when he didn't say anything, letting out a puff of air when he finally nodded. She walked over and sat, tucking her dark hair behind her ears. She was a little disappointed when Nightwing turned back to Starfire without a word to her or a second acknowledgment. This was a ridiculous feeling, but for the past three weeks it never let up as Nightwing was constantly entering her mind. Out of the entire titan family it was him she was most worried about and this fact set her into a confused state of mind; it wasn't as if she knew him well enough to even have certain feelings for him, but she couldn't deny her instant attraction, even when he hurt her.

The past few weeks only enhanced her awareness at this as she was sad when he wasn't there. And now here she was because she had to see him again and the guilt returned with the sight of _her. _Several times did Donna think back to that day everything came out and her long talk with Nightwing; she constantly thought about his laugh and smile and though he was talking about _her,_ it was Donna he was opening up to. At night she very often thought back to his smile before falling asleep. Silence drifted between them, Starfire's heart keeping time and Donna tilted her head to see the girl that solely captured Nightwing's heart. She quickly looked down when she saw him caressing her cheek. "She...she's very beautiful."

He nodded.

"I've never seen a beautiful alien before. Well, if you count Shayera and Clark and... I'm just saying she's very, um," Donna twisted her hands and sighed, "Very beautiful."

Nightwing's hand paused and for a second she thought he would say something. Then it continued the caressing, leaving her discouraged. She tried to think of something else to say, anything really, just so he would talk to her.

"She's very lucky to have you."

"Luck is an illusion," he deadpanned, "and I'm the one that should be grateful."

"I just meant-"

"Why are you here?"

Donna flinched at his demanding, bleak tone and took a deep breath, "I wanted to check up on you. I was worried and-"

His arms strained, "I don't need you to 'check' anything. Your presence here tells me you left Jinx and Kid Flash alone to defend Jump in time of need and I doubt Jinx gave you permission to leave. You disobeyed orders and you shouldn't be here. Go back."

At the name, her annoyance took place of the attraction she was feeling and she stared disbelievingly at him. Standing and moving forward so she could see his face, she crossed her arms and said with dislike, "_Jinx_ has been nothing but a pain in my ass. She is mean and unfair and a-a complete bitch! She never listens to me or let's me help when the alarm goes off. All she does is boss me around the tower and it wouldn't have mattered if I 'asked for permission' to come. I've lived here! My sister is here! I can come whenever I want and I _don't_ need _Jinx's _approval." Donna rolled her eyes, "Trust me, she and Wally don't need my help. They-"

"Enough," he snapped and Donna's mouth shut. "The last thing you should be asking me is to trust you. And I left Jinx in charge. If you can't handle that then leave."

"You're not honestly saying that you agree with her treatment of me, are you? That is completely unprofessional; if it were any other titan you would do something about it."

He narrowed his eyes and Donna realized with a shock that he wasn't wearing his mask. She had never seen him with his mask off besides in magazines and that one time they were children and he didn't know her. She tried not to let her absolute wonder show on her face as she looked into those deep sapphire jewels framed by black lashes. They pierced right through her with their icy glint, striking her core in a way that left her breathless. He didn't seem to notice the trance he had her in for his eyes hardened and Donna caught his hand on the sleeping girl's. Of course she would be the one he would reveal his eyes to... "_You_ are questioning _me?"_ He monotone.

Donna blinked several times before shaking her head, "If it were anyone else in the network, you would have quickly put Jinx in her place. If it were _her_," she gestured to Starfire, ignoring the anger in his eyes as she did, "you would have ended this already. She is a complete nuisance! I thought titans were suppose to treat each other like-"

Nightwing's mouth formed a hard line as he leaned toward her and said in a voice so cold it chilled her blood, "The _titans_ are one. We stand by each other, fight for each other and look out for team. We don't keep secrets that could potentially cause harm to our members and those we protect. We don't _lie _to each other nor do we hide. You are not a titan. You will _never_ be a titan. You directly betrayed my trust, my network, my team, and my family. You acted under an authority that was not my own and still tried to hide crucial information from us. You withheld data of a missing member and tried to prevent us from finding out _and _searching for her. This stands as a direct violation of your admission into the Titans and will not be overruled by none other than the head team of the Titan Network that is under _my _leadership."

The color in Donna's face drained away as his words registered and she slowly shook her head, "You...you can't..."

His blue eyes were unyielding as he looked away from her, his attention already diverting back to the sleeping girl. The action disturbed her and raised a great defiance that she didn't know she had. Donna impulsively grabbed his arm, forcing him back to her, "No! You can't be serious! I never meant for any of this to happen; you can't blame me for her situation!"

He snatched his arm out of her grasp and spoke to her through clenched teeth. "Of course this wasn't your fault. But you knew she was missing! You knew she was here and _dying, _again! Did you think you could hide this secret forever? Did you think I wouldn't find out? What were you guys planning, Donna? What, were you just going to get her body back, burn her to ash, then stuff her back into the casket without me, or Raven or the guys finding out? I knew!" His voice rose, "I started to sense that she wasn't there whenever I went! I started to notice a difference in my father! You can't tell me you were trying to 'protect us' by keeping her a secret! If we knew, we could have gotten to her faster and she wouldn't have suffered! We might have made it shortly after she was revived!" Nightwing turned his face away, scolding himself for shouting. He looked at Starfire's peaceful face, his hands on her leg to keep him grounded as he tried to retain his anger. Right now, Starfire would have her hands on his arms, silently smothering his anger with her sweet touch. She wouldn't touch him anywhere else and patiently wait till he stopped glaring before running her fingers through his hair. The thought calmed the blaze as he took several deep breaths and spoke again, "You're not a titan. You wasted your time coming here. Get out."

She stammered, "But- Dick... I-I'm sorry! Please! I had no choice, it wasn't my place to say anything; I wanted to tell you all along but I was afraid." Donna reached out for his hand and winced at the stitches on her arm. Nightwing's birderang had cut deep and after she stitched the wound herself, she cried herself to sleep. When Jinx and Wally showed up they never asked about the wound nor did they question the titans disappearance. She winced again as she brought her arm back down, catching Nightwing's interest in her cut. His resentful expression slightly leveled out as it lost a fraction of its hostility.

His eyebrows moved together toward the center above his eyes as he looked down at the girl, "I'm sorry...about that."

The apology wasn't expected and startled her. When his words repeated in her head she looked down at her stitching. She smiled even though he couldn't see her, her chest constricting when he ran his hand up and down her thigh over the white sheet. "Don't be. I deserved it."

He shook his head. Donna caught his eyes searching the girl's face as if he was looking for an answer or guidance. After a while he shook his head again and his eyes filled with apology, "No you didn't. _That_ was unprofessional. I shouldn't have grabbed you or pushed you the way I did. I'm sorry, Donna. This was just...it was all..." he sighed. "Look... now isn't the time to talk- about anything -so, please, leave. I... I have to talk to the team and discuss your status upon entree or termination of. Just... just go."

"Is there...a chance that I can still be admitted?"

Nightwing pursed his lips and she could see the struggle in his eyes to stay focused on Starfire, "Right now, I think its best you leave. If Raven sees you, I can guarantee I won't be able to stop her."

The implication in his bleak voice was enough to quicken her heart rate and she sharply nodded. No, Raven would not be calmed by Starfire's presence; in fact, it might make her even more furious to see Donna in the same room, if at all. But Donna wasn't done just yet with her visitation and the threat of Raven wasn't enough to get her out the door. She took a chance and put her hand over his, holding her breath as he didn't move. Donna silently marveled at his warmth even through the black glove, "I _am _sorry. Again, you were right to have reacted the way you had and I know that I am greatly at fault, but please understand that I wasn't trying to hide. I just want you to know that I didn't do it to hurt you more; I was trying to avoid exactly the opposite and I'm sorry." He merely nodded and Donna bit her lip when he moved the hand she held to Starfire's. She watched as his thumb grazed hers, a ring glinting in the light from the hall. Actually two rings glinted; a diamond band and a green jewel one, both sparkling and dazzling Donna with their beauty. And with a strange pang in her chest she remembered what these very rings signified and stepped away, hesitating when he sighed again.

"I really am sorry for hurting you."

Donna smiled sadly, "Super strength remember? I could have stopped you, but I didn't. It was my fault. It'll heal soon, don't worry." He didn't respond. Not wanting to leave the room with a negative vibe she looked at Starfire, "Besides...when she wakes up she'll kick your ass for me right?"

He surprised both Donna and himself with a short breathy laugh, his hand wrist deep in dark cherry hair, "She will dismember me, that's for sure." Donna smile at the upturning of his lips, her own slowly going down when he leaned in and kissed the sleeping girl's nose. "I'm sorry, Star." He whispered.

So he wasn't apologizing because he regretted what he'd done to Donna; he was only sorry because he knew Starfire would have never agreed to it and probably would have done exactly what he said she would do for handling a woman in such a way. That pestering pang in her chest returned and when she said a soft goodbye Nightwing didn't acknowledge her as his other hand fondled _her_ face. Donna walked to the door, the beating of the girl's heart suddenly too loud for her. Pausing at the entrance, she looked back, seeing the young man she has not stopped thinking about for weeks already bent over her while he kissed along her forehead. Donna closed her eyes and walked out.

xxx

_A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep Have faith in your dreams and someday__  
__Your rainbow will come smiling thru__  
__No matter how your heart is grieving__  
__If you keep on believing__  
__The dream that you wish will come true_

Raven reread the page, silently reciting the words as her eyes roamed over. Gar was on the floor with two books open in front on him and flipped to the next chapter. She sensed his frustration and looked up, "You okay?"

"Dandy."

"I'm serious."

He sighed and pushed the books away, "There's nothing in there. That's the fourth time I read them." She opened her mouth, but he beat her to it with a glare, "No, I didn't just look at the pictures. I want to find this spell as much as you do, but this is the third week and we've been looking for this since Diana told you."

Raven put her book down and looked around the room at the stacks of spell books and dimension locators scattered on the floor. The day that the titans found everything out and Superman had explained to them that Starfire was 'lost', Diana had mentally spoke to Raven about a spell to go into this 'drifting stage' that only beings of spiritual power can enter.

_With your demonic heritage you might be able to access this dimension where the Tamaranian's soul is no doubt existing in. This spell has been lost over the centuries and has now become a thing of legend. But I do know that you deeply feel or this young woman and perhaps you can uncover the spell and find her. It goes by the name 'Tityl annuek', meaning 'Forever evanesce' and from the knowledge that I do contain about it is that it is extremely dangerous as you can get lost as well in your searching._

Raven picked up a blue journal and skimmed through, tossing it on the bed as Gar sprawled out on the floor, face down.

_In the course that you are searching for her, time for your body and the outside world slips your mind; you can be in there for hours and it is mere seconds in the real world or you can be in there seconds and months have passed. This happened to those who did not know how to navigate through, but I believe you can overcome the disorientation of the dimension. Remember, this spell hasn't been casted in hundreds, perhaps thousands, of years and may prove difficult to find or enter. I am telling you this because I know how dear this girl is to you all and any help would be appreciated._

The half demon flicked through several more books and rubbed her temples in frustration. Three weeks they have been searching and now time is running out. Gar sorted through Raven's bookshelf and she opened a portal to bring in more.

_I hope that I am providing you a sense of hope; Starfire was awake when we landed on Venus or else she would not have screamed. I also felt her presence as she is quite similar to an Amazonian and if she were not conscious I do not believe I would have found her. She reacted to my and Superman's touch so I am very certain we arrived just before she started to drift again. I am sorry for keeping this from you and your team; we only wanted to protect you all. Now, I hope to help return what was lost._

Gar ran his hands over his face and sat on the edge of the bed. The only sound in the room was the turning of pages from Raven until he whispered, "We're not going to find it, are we?"

She paused and looked at him, "Giving up?"

"No, but it's not like we have all the time in the world. We have," he looked at the clock and groaned, "one more day...it's Saturday. Come Monday, she's...you heard Galfore. There's no _Tityl annuek_ spell in any of these things," he tossed the journal in his hands away with an expression of defeat. "There's no history behind it, no documentations or witnesses. It's as if it doesn't even exist. I'm starting to think Diana was right about it being an urban legend. And _if_ we find it, it'll be too late."

Raven studied her fiancé with intense curiosity and looked back at the book in her hands, "Legend..." she turned around her room, the word bouncing around in her head until she saw her mirror on her desk where her emotions resided. Picking it up she cocked her head, "Starfire's soul exist inside a dimension where the soul drifts until it is released..."

He gave her a questioning glance. She started to pace, holding her mirror to her face. "My emotions use to exist in a dimension I put them in until I called upon them when I fell in love with you. My mirror is a thing of legend, Gar, something that only exists in fairy tales and horror stories. Like in Snow White, the mirror is magical and has its own conscience. My mirror holds my mind and beyond, my own personal realm. You will not find my mirror in books because it is _mine_." Her eyebrows pushed together. "The _Tityl annuek _isn't a thing of legend. From what Diana told me, it is dangerous, and it is very possible that the reason it is not recorded is that it is _too_ dangerous...or personal."

Gar's confused expression became more so and leaned back on the bed, "Yeah, I'm not following."

"If the _Tityl annuek _holds Tamaranian souls, the very core of the being, it is the most personal thing out there and that means it is secret, hidden from everyone that might want to get in. I am very protective of my mirror because it is _me._ The _Tityl annuek _is protected so of course it wouldn't be in books where it is easily accessible." She thought, staring into her mirror. "Diana said with my demonic heritage I might get in...Because my power dwells in the spiritual realm and dark magic, I have access to souls and dimensions. Spells and traveling through the dimensions come natural to me; I don't need a book..." Her eyes widened. "I know how to get in."

xxx

Nightwing paced the room, his eyes flickering at the clock, hating every second that passed as the hour ticked slowly to midnight. His mind raced as he thought of ways to prevent the League from coming in, thinking of hiding places and escape routes, possibly somewhere Raven could take the girl to hide her and where only he and she could get in. Yes, that could work; they could get Starfire out of here and she could have all the time in the universe to come back. They could do it!

But when he looked at the clock and saw that it was ten past twelve his heart dropped and he rushed to her side. She was as still as ever and he hastily checked her vitals and brain waves. No change.

His breathing was haggard as his stomach twisted painfully and he suddenly couldn't focus on anything.

After Donna left Manhunter came in and stood beside the bed, trying to connect to Starfire's soul, mind, anything, everything! Hours passed and when he released his hold Nightwing all but shouted at him to keep trying. Superman had to step between them, explaining that soul searching was nearly impossible as it was completely draining. They were trying everything but when Saturday afternoon came and went and she still hadn't woken Nightwing turned into a nervous wreck. Cyborg tried to console him but as the hours ticked on it became too much and he had to leave, avoiding Nightwing's despair. Raven and Changeling were missing; no one knew where they were. Now it was Sunday and he was alone and she was still gone.

Gone.

She's gone.

Nightwing shook his head, the action leaving him dizzy and disoriented. His heart hammered in his chest as that familiar desperation and sharp pain started to bubble up inside. His hands made white prints on her arms from his tight hold and he beseeched pathetically in her ear, his eyes constantly blurring from the unwanted water that refused to be quenched. He couldn't feel Starfire's warmth from the numbing sensation in his hands and he angrily removed himself from her, punching the wall. The equipment shook from the vibration and Nightwing struggled to breathe. The room spanned. The dim light was too bright. His legs shook and his head throbbed in time with her heart beat. Dick went back to her, picking up her hands and placing them against his face.

"Please don't leave me. Come back. Why do you stay away? Why are you hiding from me, Starfire? I thought you loved me. Is that gone too? Please," he choked, kissing the corner of her mouth, his wet, blue eyes on her closed one. What he would give to see their lustrous green... "You can't be gone... Is my hope hopeless, Koriand'r? Is there no chance of me ever getting you back?"

Her breathing tickled his cheek and he drew in a haggard gulp of air. "I'm never getting you back...am I?"

The silence was torturing. The floor fell away beneath his feet and suddenly Dick felt such murderous anger toward the bed that prevented him from holding her. He slowly sat on the edge by her head and forced all his remaining strength to lift her shoulders slightly, holding her head in the gentlest manner. Scooting his seated position under Starfire, he held her in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. He moved the iv lines out of the way and cupper her cheek. Such a familiar position with all the red around them and her beautiful face free from pain. Dick pressed his lips against her forehead, breathing in her natural scent of sunshine and berries.

He jumped and his arms locked around her when the door opened. Dick turned the most hostile expression he could manage at the moment toward the League members that dared to come in and take her. But when he saw who it was he let out a strangled laugh of relief, bordering on hysterical, "R-Raven! Gar! Oh thank God! Please, we have to get her out of here, we-"

Gar sighed, "We're not taking her anywhere."

"No, you don't understand. Raven can-"

"I'm not taking her, Dick." She said softly, walking over to him, "We're doing this here."

All the blood drained from his body as the first thought of her suggestion. Did they really think they'll end her, _here_, in _his _presence!? That was just as sadistic as the Glzeboks, more so! They wouldn't cremate her _HERE! _How could Raven say it so calmly!?

Raven's eyes went wide when she sensed his sanity quickly spiraling out of control and grew pale when his thoughts entered her head. She rushed forward and grabbed tightly by the head, "DICK! Stop! They're not going to burn her, I won't let them! Get a hold of yourself!" He blinked rapidly and panted, trying to focus on Raven. Gar went behind him and patted Dick's back, his other hand on Starfire's knee. When Raven was comfortable enough with his receding madness she let go of his head and put her hands on Starfire's. She tucked a wayward strand behind her ear.

"Dick I found the dimension."

His anxious face blanked out.

"It isn't a spell at all. It has nothing to do with magic; I've been searching wrong this whole time. It is pure spiritual energy that is needed to enter this realm and that means I can only go search with _my _soul. This is why it is so dangerous as I could lose my way as well if I drift too far. I can find her, but I need you, Gar and Victor to be my anchor. Because of my demonic side my spirit is too weak to travel through the 'holy' _Tityl annuek_, but if I intertwined all of us together I can gain the strength to enter. But you _need_ to be strong. _She_ needs you." Raven stressed. "This has to be done _perfectly_ and if there is even the slightest disruption to both my body or hers, this journey will be for nothing. Not only will she be completely gone, but my own soul is at risk if I don't get out fast enough."

Nightwing was in a daze, trying to make sense of her rushed words. "Rae... I don't...what...?"

Raven nodded toward Gar who quickly went out the room to find Victor. "I can't explain everything without all of us here. Just do me a favor and prepare yourself now. I need you strong." She locked her eyes with his, "You _have _to be strong, Nightwing. I cannot do this without you."

His arms tightened around Starfire as Victor rushed in the room behind Gar. Panting, he looked between Dick and Raven, "I'm here. What are we doing?"

Raven's eyes glowed and the room was encased in her magic. The floor blackened and wisps of black magic floated in the air. Gar looked around as her energy closed in on them giving them enough room to walk several steps. He turned on the black wall behind him and punched at it with all his might, nodding at the unbreakable dome she placed around them. Raven floated into a seated position just before Nightwing and raised her hands. "We're going to find Starfire."

xxx

_Shadows linger__  
__Only to my eye__  
__I see you, I feel you__  
__Don't leave my side__  
__It's not fair__  
__Just when I found my world__  
__They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

_I miss you, you hurt me, you left with a smile__  
__Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside__  
__Now all that's left are the pieces to find__  
__The mystery you kept__  
__The soul behind a guise_

Nightwing took a deep breath, his eyes on _her _face. Raven needed him, Gar and Victor completely levelheaded and prudent in order to take a bit of their spirit with her. As he listened to Gar explain the process while Raven settled into her own calm state, he felt body slowly subdue. He steadied his internal drum that soon fell into rhythm with the angel's as he adjusted her body on the bed in an attempt to make her as comfortable as possible. Fighting back the dire urge to hold her throughout this whole process was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms at this moment, but he knew that it wouldn't help their cause in any way. Changeling made that very clear.

Raven found a way inside this 'drifting' realm where Starfire's soul is waiting for release with her energy to become one with X'hal. She wasn't sure how far Starfire drifted or if Raven will be able to find her way back and the lack of knowledge and the unknown planted seeds of fearful doubt in their heads. What if Raven lost her way looking for Starfire? What if she found her sister but couldn't come back herself? What if both females loose themselves in this realm they had absolutely no intelligence about besides the extreme risk? So much fear and nervousness hung in the air.

Yet, when the titans locked eyes, they could each see the unyielding determination they all felt underneath the anxiousness. The trust they held in each other stood above the uncertainty and the security inspired their courage.

Because of Raven's demonic heritage, the _Tityl annuek _will not accept her entering the dimension, or at least accept after much fight, leaving Raven weak and unsteady; therefore she needed a bit of Nightwing's, Changeling's and Cyborg's energy for the strength and spur that will keep her going. She was counting on them to help guide her way through, their instincts and their intelligence becoming one with Raven's. It was also for comfort purposes as they will be able to sense her while she traveled and she them, and so they will sense when the other is in distress and- hopefully -when Raven found Starfire. They will not enter with her, but they will feel what she does and possibly even catch glimpses of what she is seeing. This link will connect them all as Raven will go on search for their sister. And Nightwing knew that she was counting on him more than the other two. It was his spirit that Raven will broadcast out for Starfire to sense herself and it was him that will lead the way. When Changeling explained this, Nightwing felt a sense of pride. He had always had this knack for sensing exactly where she was and when she was in trouble. Starfire had always joked about it, saying that he had a 'Starfire monitor' on him while he merely called it a sixth sense. He would become anxious and fidget, a sinking feeling in his stomach whenever she was in a dangerous situation or in distress and he could recall the sick sensation he received before the fight with Blackfire. He had tried to contact Starfire, but she never answered and it wasn't until Beast boy called that he knew why. Nightwing had sensed she wasn't in her grave, which was why he didn't go; it may have taken a while, but he subconsciously knew. Maybe this sense was just a plus at being soul mates.

The fact that is was to be _him_ that Raven was relying on to find _her_ boosted his confidence. This was his second chance to save her after his failure that long time ago. Now, he will do _everything _to bring her back. Nightwing will find her and he will have her.

He will not lose.

Raven's body will remain here in an unconscious physical state while her own soul traveled through to find Starfire. The guys were required to protect both female's bodies as they will be completely defenseless and vulnerable. They needed to act as anchors if she starts to drift too far, which should be recognizable in her cease of float and the shield around them will start to fade. She depended more on Changeling to snap her out as he was the one that her entire being recognized, subconscious and all, the way Nightwing and Starfire recognized each other. It was a risky thing to do, requiring Gar to call her out in the delicate state she will enter. It had to be coaxed into, with soft voices and absolutely no physical contact as she will subconsciously perceive it as danger and not return. It is possible that is why Starfire hasn't, because Nightwing was constantly touching her and when Raven said this he glared.

"Everything's my fault isn't it?"

"It is only a theory."

"We seem to be depending on theories a lot these days."

She peered at him, "That is all we have at the moment. We take what we have."

Nightwing's head cocked in consideration and he quickly looked at Starfire. A change in his eyes made her blink. He lost his glare and instead of the hardening of his expression it flashed with revelation, his lips parting slightly as his body lost its tautness. His soft blue glinted with a certain hopeful determination that hasn't been seen since his fiancée's death. It was fierce and juvenile as it was blooming and resolved. It was a forgotten glint that was lost in pain, but now- now revived as he looked at the sleeping girl. Dick turned his attention back to Raven and in his eyes, she saw a glimpse of an old character, young and stubborn but with a certain spark that distinguished the boy she had met from all others. She saw her leader, before he lost everything- before he matured into the hero that was vulnerable by love and passion. Raven was, for the first time in years, looking back at Robin. "No. We fight for more. If we take what we have, we settle and don't strive. We have to aim for higher and endeavor for _more_ than what we have. You have to remember that Starfire isn't a normal Tamaranian; she's _above _normality and she's a titan. She's stronger than we can ever imagine and whatever's keeping her is a threat that we need to get rid of. And it's _not_ my touch," the glare was back. "We are going beyond theory and culture. Starfire remembers us. She'll come back."

Raven kept her voice even, "We are entering unknown waters, Dick. This is a situation unheard of. I'm only saying that we have to be grateful for having any knowledge at all about this place or what we're about to do. We might not even-"

"Raven," he said gently, an authority in his voice that made her straighten and wait for him to speak again, "You wouldn't be ready to risk your own soul, never coming back to Gar and losing yourself if you weren't absolutely certain that you could find her."

She blinked at him and looked at Starfire as he continued, "And I wouldn't let you risk it all if I wasn't absolutely certain that you could do it." Raven's eyes flashed to him to see the small barely noticeable smile playing on his lips. "We don't need theories. You can do it."

Gar's hand on her shoulder put a lump in her throat and she quickly looked away from Nightwing. "I'm going to need more of your energy in order to broadcast it far enough to sense her. You and I will be more connected and that means I can feel more of your emotions than Gar and Vic's." She met his eyes, "I need you strong."

He stared squarely at her and nodded once.

"You might physically sense her through the link. It could be perceived as a brush of wind, dizziness, buoyancy, tingling or pain, whispers and grazes or-"

"Yeah, I got it."

Raven smirked at his shuffling, watching his eyes flicker to Starfire, "Don't get too aroused."

Gar sputtered out a laugh and Victor grinned at the floor as Nightwing glared at Raven while she shrugged, "Just be ready. If Starfire is anything like you, she'll also be frustrated and the link might spur other sensations."

"Wha-? Raven!"

"I'm just saying be on the lookout. You can't grope her till she's awake."

"Raven-!"

"But I doubt she'll have the same restraint."

"Would you shut the hell up and concentrate?" His voice was rough, glaring at her with the anger of an annoyed brother. Raven smirked at the strain in his shoulders and the way he couldn't meet Victor's taunting eyes as Gar laughed again. "Fuck you guys," he snapped, walking to stand beside Starfire's bed.

Raven relaxed her body, now pleased with the playful atmosphere in the room that surprisingly helped her focus. She floated in an Indian style position, her palms up as she meditated. She spent all day yesterday preparing her mind and body for the travel, going through the reigning process with Gar. He was magnificent in his patience as she explained how to bring her back and he continued to impress her with his fortitude. He had complete confidence that he could pull her back safely and just in time, his morale giving her hope. It was a peculiar day as she was technically readying herself for the potential loss of not only her sister, but her own soul and yet, there were no snappy goodbyes between the two. They didn't sit and fret and interlock in passionate love as maybe Nightwing and Starfire would do; instead, Gar made Raven laugh and threw jokes back and forth, relaxed and joyful just to be with each other. They didn't have a frenzied love making session that no doubt the other two would have engaged in or even discussed the 'what if's' for the understanding that they were in allowed no room for negativity. He loved her slowly and romantic, savoring every second and setting her in the most serene state of mind. Even now, as she prepared to link their souls together, Raven saw nothing but love and trust in his eyes. It was a silent understanding that, if she didn't make it, he wouldn't fall into the hole as Nightwing did. This was Raven's choice and he was her supporting hand; she was doing this for the family and he was proud of her, even if he lost her in the process.

It was a trust that no matter what happened, they were doing this for the sake of the family and Raven's action, success or fail, will not be tainted by sorrow.

His eyes promised her.

She gently smiled at him and inclined her head for a kiss which he wholeheartedly returned. It was sweet and full of commitment and he whispered against her lips without opening his eyes, "You can do it."

Raven looked at him with deep tenderness, "I'll try my best, Gar."

"I know you will. I love you."

His voice reverberated in her mind as she kissed him one more time, "I love you."

He stepped back and straightened his body as she returned to position. She looked at her brothers, her eyes resting on Nightwing who was watching his beloved. Despite his words earlier, the nervousness was clear in his gaze and she could see the seed of doubt that he was trying to force away. What was that saying? That one can give advice to everyone else, but themselves? Sensing his growing anxiety, she called to him and waited till he looked at her. "If I can't get her, if I... if anything goes wrong, I want you to know that you _are _strong. Let this make you stronger. Victoria needs you and because of that little girl, you can't fall again; she needs guidance and love and her brother. Whatever happens, you _have _to overcome it. For Starfire."

He sighed, "Rae-"

"We wouldn't be doing this if we weren't certain."

For the next few seconds, it seemed as if he didn't hear her at all and stared at her vacantly. Then Dick's weary blue eyes sparked with that light from earlier as he looked back down at the angel. Pressing his lips together he breathed in deep and grazed her upper arm with the back of his finger. His other hand laid flat on her stomach and his shoulders squared as he stood tall. "I got you," he said quietly, more to the girl before him than his team.

Gar walked over and patted his back, his hand on Starfire's knee. Cyborg stepped toward Raven, "We got it covered, Rae. But if you can't make it, come back immediately; that's an order. In all honesty, we couldn't take it if we lost you too."

She gave him a quick hug, moving back into position and reconnected their gazes. When she nodded once and received three in reply, she quickly reinforced the protective dome around them and met Gar's eyes once more. "All of you have to be strong. If trying to contact Starfire drained Manhunter I can only imagine what it will do to me. When I start to drift too far the dome will start to diminish and my flight will start to fail. You _cannot _touch me or Starfire; that is the most important thing right here. For whatever reason, when one is making spiritual travels it is crucial to leave the body alone. If for whatever reason I do not make it, your energy that I'm taking with me will return to you. If I am successful I should return to my normal state, though very weak. As for Starfire… just be prepared, for anything. Any questions?"

Cyborg looked around the room, "Um, when you take out a bit of our…uh, will it hurt?"

She rolled her eyes, hiding her humor, "You won't feel a thing."

"You're sure?" When she cocked her eyebrow, he raised his hands, "Hey, your freaky, magic crap always hurts afterwards. I just want to be ready."

You won't feel a thing," she repeated slowly and ignored his suspicion, "Anything else?" When they shook their heads, she closed her eyes, "By the way, Vic, it might hurt a little." He eyes widened and he opened his mouth, only to snap it shut when she started to chant, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

The minutes passed by disturbingly slow. Nightwing leaned his back against the wall, his arms crossed as he watched the clock taunt him with each movement of the hands. Two a.m. Cyborg kept a keen eye on the barrier Raven put up and carefully watched the small windows for any passing shadows or approaching footsteps. Changeling stood by Raven, not close enough to touch her, but close enough for her to sense him. There were no sounds outside her soft chanting and the machine's beeping indicating Starfire's heart beat.

Nightwing shuffled on his feet, trying to concentrate on being what Raven was asking from him. Really, her request seemed impossible at first as he couldn't even blink without over thinking everything and being consumed in emotions. For the past three weeks, Nightwing hated himself and the emotionally unstable man- no, not a man at all -_boy _he turned into. Men don't sit here and cry and throw tantrums. He felt pathetic and worthless and if he really thought about it, the hold Starfire had over him was almost scary. Even without speaking, or looking at him, lying there in a coma-like state she had complete control. It amazed him how much he truly loved her and would have never realized just the extent he did if not for her death. He was a mess without her, he couldn't function. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that this young woman would be his soul mate, the 'everything' he always needed. He always knew he loved her, but never really understood how much or really how much he was capable of loving her. A long time ago he would have laughed with a sarcastic remark if anyone were to have told him that a _girl _would bring him to his knees, in every sense. He would have scoffed, derided and possibly would have been greatly offended if someone would have told him that he would be brought down to his lowest point by a girl that at first he couldn't have. He was Dick Grayson, protégée son of playboy/millionaire Bruce Wayne and Gotham's Golden Boy; he conquers girls' hearts and adds them to his bed post while he swam in money. That's what the media perceives him as and that's what was expected of the handsome teen heart throb. Even when he left Batman and became the leader of the titans, whenever he would visit for the role of Dick Grayson, he still had girls on his arm, smiling for the camera. Since he was thirteen, he has been the center of female attention and not one of them has ever been on his mind more than once. Even Barbara never had a grasp on him, despite her many tries. And he was perfectly fine with it all.

Until Starfire.

Never has he wanted anything so bad or so much. She was constantly on his mind, snaking her way into every thought, her presence always giving him foreign feelings and spine tingling sensations. He watched her out of the corner of his eye during every battle, her name being the first to escape his lips and the first one he wanted to go to in times of trouble. She had been the one he wanted to avenge when Slade infected the titans long ago. She had been the one that knocked some sense in him when he acted as Red X. She was the one that confronted him about his feelings, and made him finally realize them when he was alone and had time to think. It was Starfire. It was always Starfire. This strange, alien girl that fell from the sky and stormed through the streets, aggressively kissing him and shoving him away, had completely and solely captured him. Without much effort as well. Her innocence and refreshing personality brightened his days and gave him something to strive for. Her beauty ran deeper than her features and she surpassed every fake girl he ever pretended to like and flirted with as Dick Grayson. At first, he thought it as mere admiration; an attractiveness that he overlooked because she was under his leadership. But with each passing day, it blossomed into something more without him realizing it. He never felt so strongly about anyone before, especially after the death of his parents. And when Bruce put it in his head to leave the titans to become Nightwing, it was Starfire that prevented him from making a grave mistake. What would have happened if she didn't and he left? How would he have ended up? Alone, no doubt, possibly a bigger playboy than his father as he tried to fill the hole that would have been left by Starfire. An insensitive jerk that worked alone and trusted no one… like Bruce. How would the titans have continued? Would they have split? Raven wouldn't have stayed, definitely, and Cyborg probably would have gone back to S.T.A.A.R Labs. Who knows about Beast boy? Starfire would have gone home to Tamaran, very possibly would have gotten married by the laws of her people. Would she have ever have come back or would the titans have separated permanently? Would everything they've all been through together just…disappear?

So many directions their lives could have taken if not for the lost girl Nightwing stood beside. She was their beginning and, if they hadn't gotten a hold of themselves sooner, their end. This exotic, innocent beauty had took over his heart and made him feel things he never dreamed possible. When he became Nightwing he wanted nothing more than to prove to her that he was in for commitment and kissed her with sureness. She had started the onslaught of passion that coursed through him. Starfire was the one that created this sensitive, vulnerable part in him that would have never existed without her. She unleashed this ocean of emotions he didn't know he possessed and ever since her death this massive sea was a constant storm brewing in the distance, its tsunamis mercilessly drowning him. The mask became a shield to hide himself behind instead of a threatening, demanding wall that challenged everything that came his way with unshakable confidence.

That's what Raven needed right now; she needed the man he use to be- the immovable, gallant, fearless leader that never accepted failure as an option and who strode into battle with a fist raised high. The leader who was capable of overcoming any obstacle, steadfast and tenacious. It was his securing and honorable leadership that was so vital at the moment and possibly afterwards. Starfire needed him. For so long he had thought that the valiant hero that she had first fallen in love with was long gone, buried beneath the disastrous waves that continued to crash down on him. And even if he'll never admit it out loud, some part of him had believed Batman when he said he wasn't stable enough to help her.

Oh, how bad he wanted to prove him wrong…

He turned his attention toward Starfire, eyeing the way the sheet moved with each breath. So many times did Robin dream of bettering his mentor and Nightwing's joy at finally being out of his shadow and now he wanted to prove that he was capable. He wanted to contradict the League's assumptions and expectations and prove them all wrong. For Starfire. He needed to be strong.

His eyes flickered to the clock out of habit and stopped in his pacing when he saw that forty minutes have passed since Raven started to chant. He blinked in shock and looked at Raven, suddenly realizing that she had stopped her incantation and now floated up and down. Changeling was seated in a chair, his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped against his mouth as he watched her intently. Cyborg still stood by the black barrier, his eyes focused on the doors and the counsel on his arm. Dick sat in the other chair, scooting next to Starfire. He wasn't nervous out of lack of confidence in himself, but of worry for Raven and Starfire. Dick didn't even argue the potential sacrifice of Raven and if it were Starfire that wanted to go in the deep end for her sister he would have fought her all the way, insisting on a different plan of action. It was selfish to let his sister do this. His fists clenched with a newly found cause to give his all to get _both _girls back. He couldn't let Gar go down the same road as him. This was Fear's way at breaking them and Nightwing spat in its face. Fear is weakness, a total obliteration of a stable mind. Fear is the key to the destruction of the soul, twisting one's psyche and paralyzing the heart. Dick was trained to grab hold of fear and strangle the life out of it until fear feared him. He had learned this long ago when he was only nine and watched his parents fall to their deaths. Until Starfire, fear was never an enemy of his, merely a pestering nuisance that was always quickly dealt with.

When he fell in love with Starfire, fear had crept in, disguising itself as mere worry and eventually growing until it was too much and collapsed over him when she died. It fed off her infection with the gluka, then again when she started to slip more and more into the drug and when she was fighting Blackfire, when she was dying in his arms. Dick was afraid all those times and now it was threatening to prevent him from helping Starfire. And nothing was going to stop him from getting her back.

Dick leaned in toward Starfire, his vision clearer than it has been in weeks as he looked at her in a new perspective: she was weak, vulnerable and at high risk. These emotions were in the way of him aiding her in a time of need and that was unacceptable. Emotions had no business here at this moment as they were interfering with the mission. Nightwing was above this, stronger than these pathetic feelings. Starfire needed him and he wasn't going to brood away, indulging himself in self-pity. Anger at his recent attitude fueled his drive to tower over the demons that had played with him for far too long. They will not win, they will _never _win.

_I am the leader. This is MY team._ _You are MINE and you're not slipping away from me again._

Starfire breathed on.

Raven's power filled eyes opened. Three thin black twines emerged from her raised palms and slowly coiled toward the guys. Changeling and Cyborg straightened as the wispy cords twirled around them before their ends disappeared into their chest and they stiffened. In the center of their chest was an icy coldness that slowly spread out. Cyborg shivered and Changeling closed his eyes as the twines pulsed with a dim light, a soft rustling sounding. When Nightwing's own coil entered him, his focus never left his love as this sensation filtered through. His coil pulsed, emitting a low blue light, but brighter than Changeling's and Victor's. Raven's eyes brightened as all three cords retracted back to her and immediantly Nightwing felt a new sense, an extension of himself becoming one with three others. Changeling and Victor stared in awe at the ground while this acute clarity coursed through them. Nightwing took a deep breath and welcomed this new presence within, inclining further toward Starfire.

_I will have you back. I will find you, Starfire, just hang on a little longer. Wait for me, because Raven's not coming back alone. And I'm not leaving here without you. You WILL come back. That's an order._

A small light started to sprout from the center of Raven's chest, flickering and sparking as Nightwing's strength started to grow within her. It cracked with power as it twisted in on itself, echoing off the dome walls. Raven's energy swirled around her and lifted her purple hair off her shoulder causing Changeling to tense and search her face before nodding with ease. Dick's eyes scanned Starfire's face with revived resolution. "Bring her home." He commanded.

Raven's light extinguished before bursting forth into spiraling rays of white, twirling in the air with sparks and cracks before redirecting and plummeted into Starfire's chest. Where Raven's white light met Starfire it turned green and cackled, her red hair rustling on impact.

Starfire moved.

Her back arched up off the bed. She looked like a puppet with a string attached to her chest and lifting her up as her body stiffened and her fingers spread. Nightwing jumped up and out of his seat, his wide blue eyes watching with overwhelming astound as Starfire's lips actually parted, her neck straining. Her chest continued to rise before falling back into position in a slump and the steady beeping of her heart faltered. Nightwing sucked in a haggard breath and he quickly looked over to the guys to make sure they saw it too. Cyborg was blinking at the girl while Changeling's eyes flickered back and forth between Raven and Starfire.

Her heart beat didn't return to normal as it picked up pace and increased rapidly. The fast pace threaten to push Nightwing over edge but he refused to feel anything outside of his determination and tenaciousness. Simultaneous with her erratic beating, Nightwing, Changeling and Cyborg all felt a pulse deep within. It sprouted out and their vision blurred for the slightest second as the pulse fell into rhythm with Raven's hovering and the light flared once more.

Nightwing froze as a gentle tugging pulled at his center followed by a sweet brush along his shoulder. It sent chills down his spine and clenched at his lungs. His head sapped to the right, frantically looking around when a soft rustle, a barely there whisper, sounded in his ear.

His center gently tugged.

Nightwing was filled with the need to walk, move, anything just as long as he was doing something. An urge to seek out something overcame him and it wasn't until he looked at Starfire did it let up as his body pushed against his amazed mind, trying to get to her. He rushed to her side, staring at her face. Without touching Starfire he leaned close and spoke clearly, demanding, "You're coming home Starfire. I will not lose you again. Wait for me."

xxx

_Where are you__  
__I need you__  
__Don't leave me here on my own__  
__Speak to me__  
__Be near me__  
__I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

Raven looked around.

It felt like hours since she's been in here. She spent her time skimming through dimensions, several times almost going into the wrong one and having to retrace her steps when she was lost. Just now she almost took a wrong turn and paid for it by the stabbing pain she received as she almost drifted too far. It was as painful as it was comforting to know that at least Gar's energy kept her from going off course. Though it seemed to be happening a lot lately.

She was frequently lost.

It terrified her how easily it was to lose her way in this space of nothingness. Sometimes she would hear soft noises, murmurings and whispers, catching flickers of light here and there. Very often did she feel a presence that was not her brothers' or her fiancé's with her and it sent chills of fear down her spine when she would turn around and no one was there. She would catch Gar's voice in her ear, or Nightwing's, only hearing a few faint words before they disappeared. She could feel their energy inside her and relied on the calm, secure state that they were in. Nightwing's energy was the strongest linked to her, a gentle tugging in her center changing her direction whenever he sensed _her._ Raven hastily searched the dimensions, allowing his energy to guide her through this black labyrinth. She fleetingly wondered if Nightwing could feel the tugging as well as she broadcasted his energy for Starfire's to link to. They were soul mates after all.

It was comforting to be able to look inside herself and feel Gar, Victor and Dick. If she wanted, she could tap into their minds right now and look through their eyes at what they were seeing and thinking. They also could do the same with her if they only knew how. Raven for certain was aware that they were receiving little glimpses at what she was seeing and hoped that her nervousness didn't leak over to them. They had to stay strong and steady because she could already feel the inevitable weariness settle over her, laced with a quiet fear. She was grateful for Victor's current state of protectiveness that upped her defenses, strengthening her guard and alertness; Gar's sweet confidence and trust gave her hope and kept her going through this unknown galaxy of dimensions. And Nightwing's devotion led her through, his elevated directorship pushing beyond Raven as his energy sensed _her._

The tugging increased, instinctively making her hurry past the starry openings that looked so pleasing to the eye, but would surely draw her off the path she was fighting to keep. Raven had to make herself focus a lot, depending on Nightwing for that as the realms she passed called to her, diverting her attention from the need to find her sister. It was confusing trying to remember where the location of the last realm she passed was for direction purposes; this place was a maze! She has never soul search before, it never even crossed her mind, and it wasn't like she could find any information on how to do it as it is considered taboo for many. But truthfully, it was instinctual. She was a demon after all; finding souls and taking them away was her job description. She just never practiced it.

Great.

Her center tugged once more, having been still for the past few minutes. Pausing, Raven took a moment to remember her surroundings and her center tugged again, more urgently. She rolled her eyes at Nightwing's impatience; it would be just like him to overlook the fact that she was trying to stay on track and urge her to hurry up. She wondered if he could sense her annoyance.

All her attention was on the tugging that heightened in clout. She zipped past the stars and her being started to buzz with anticipation as the tugging was more forceful and erratic. Raven's mind whirl winded around the sole thought of finding the _Tityl annuek, _Starfire and bringing her back. The pull at her center was more resolute and if Raven's was in her physical self, no doubt would her heart be bruising her ribs from the franticness she was experiencing. Nightwing's spirit was lively as it practically dragged her through the stars toward a now visibly dimly glowing object. It was big, huge, a daisy yellow color about it. It resembled the night sky and Raven likened it to star watching, gazing into the telescope in awe. It was beautiful and eye-catching as it was intimidating in size. The dimension seemed so far away, almost unreachable, causing doubt to fester within.

But Nightwing's spirit wouldn't have it. The doubt only made him more determined, pushing harder and harder to get to this magnificent beauty ahead. Raven could feel Cyborg's persistence and Gar's cheerful relief. Her vision clouded, blurring over and she rapidly blinked, her eyes growing wide when flashes of the room appeared in her head. She saw her body, her physical eyes glowing, purple hair flowing around her; Gar stood next to her with a concerned expression and she guessed this was Victor's perspective for Nightwing's shoulder was in view. The image quickly changed to a very watchful Nightwing with his hands on Starfire's bed rails, his neck strained and his mouth moving briskly. Raven barely caught a glimpse at Starfire's form, gasping out loud when she saw that her sister's back was arched up off the bed and her hands seemed to be twitching, Nightwing fighting not to grab her.

Raven's flying faltered and the tug gave a sharp yank in response, but she wasn't about to reprimand the borrowed part of Nightwing's spirit. More important things were at hand; what was happening with Starfire? Did Raven do something wrong? She was moving! Why was she moving!?

A warm feeling spread throughout Raven's spiritual state, contradicting the worry and fear she was feeling. It radiated from her center and quelled her apprehension as Nightwing's energy buzzed within her. This gentle caressing calmed the harsh yanks that he was doing while Raven stilled at the buoyant sensation that this new presence set her in. She looked around herself, expecting someone to appear that was behind this amazing feeling. Faint whispers, a rustling of breath, made Raven snap to attention and wildly turn back around to the yellow dimension she was in front of. The darkness inside her stirred as it was awoken by the presence of spiritual energy, but the gaiety from the three energies intertwined with her overshadowed. Nightwing's spirit cried out loud and clear and Raven felt his actual physical self jubilating. With stark comprehension, she emitted a high pitch squeal.

_Starfire..._

_Starfire!_

She was here! She was the one with Raven _right now!_ Raven concentrated on her presence and felt her try to reach the energies she held, gently pawing at Raven to get to...the guys? Nightwing? Raven's eyes widened as she felt Nightwing's physical and spiritual state react to Starfire's presence and how her sister's tiny manifestation slightly became stronger. The titan smiled widely, closing her eyes.

_I found her, I really found her!_

Starfire sensed all of them! The half demon could sense it in the way her projection was trying to break past a barrier placed by the _Tityl annuek _to get to Raven completely. The Justice League was wrong; Starfire did remember them, she didn't lose her memory! And here she was, projecting herself out to her team! Was Starfire trying to comfort Raven, was that why she felt so...at ease? The half demon rolled her eyes with relieved mock. Of course Starfire would try to comfort _her _instead of the other way around. She looked at the faint yellow of the dimension before her. Nightwing's spirit was restless as Starfire suddenly started to fade and Raven impulsively tried to latch onto her. She slipped through her fingers and the stabbing pain from Nightwing's energy was so vivid that Raven curled in on herself. Wincing, she tried to call out to Starfire, needing to feel her again and froze at the silent agony she met.

Starfire was in pain.

Why is she in pain?

Raven sensed deep confusion and hesitation as if her sister suddenly didn't know her at all. Starfire was still too distant to create a link, meaning Raven had to go in the _Tityl annuek. _The dimension increased in intimidation and Nightwing's energy influenced her emotions, making her furious and challenging. Whatever was hurting Starfire, keeping her from reaching out again, was going to pay. Victor and Gar surged within her and mixed with Nightwing, almost overpowering Raven's own energy as all three became enraged and their lividness shocked her so. She could feel them trembling in anger and almost hear their voices shouting in her head. What was going on? She hesitated and drifted back a few paces, debating whether to continue straight to the _Tityl annuek _or tap into the guys to see what was happening. Their anger was so fierce it pulled on the energy with Raven.

But Starfire…

Raven projected Nightwing's spirit again, trying to get Starfire to react again. When she didn't receive a response she clenched her fists and flew closer.

A dagger of pain stabbed into her center, at Nightwing's spirit.

Starfire's presence pushed the dagger harder.

Raven gasped at the sudden iciness that pierced at her, the shock of the blow causing her to falter and stumble. Her body stopped short as the tugging vanished. She trembled in the cold as she frantically looked around in fright. When she looked down at herself and almost screamed as she could see through her hands. When in a spiritual state Raven still had her body and now it was fading. Why was she fading? Starfire's energy seemed to push her back, fighting against Nightwing's feral tugging as she used more force. Raven blinked.

Why was Starfire pushing her away? Why did she feel…scared?

Raven looked at the _Tityl annuek _with Nightwing's anger and Cyborg's suspicion. Gar urged her to carry on, to ignore the way Starfire seemed to be trying to get her to go away. She shook her head and flew a few paces forward, halting when a portal opened in front of her. Starfire's presence pushed her away and Raven narrowed her eyes, slowly entering the door that she felt was connected to the _Tityl annuek. _She entered, nervousness coming over her when her sister disappeared once more. Scanning the black vortex she seemed to be in, she was reminded of the entrance of her mirror, her own vortex sending her into her realm. And if that's the case that this worked the same way, then Raven should be able to find what she's looking for by willing the vortex to obey her. She flew a little more down the spiraling black tunnel and stopped, closing her eyes.

"_Tityl annuek. Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos."_

The tunnel froze and started to spin backwards. Cold air blew at her and she cautiously looked around. It should have taken her straight to the dimension. Did she say the wrong words? Where was Starfire? The cold continued to blow at her. Raven pushed against it, holding one hand to cover her face as it became fierce and harshly pushed her back. Her flight faltered and when she fell a few feet a deep sinking sensation came about her. The wing forced her back further and she struggled to fight. It became too strong and Raven swiped her hands around her, planning to shield herself from the unrelenting wind. But when she still felt it crashing into her, she looked widely at her hands that didn't obey her command at summoning her powers. Of course they wouldn't- that was dark magic and demonic power, and she was trying to enter a sacred realm. Raven dropped another few feet with a gasp. She was defenseless. Weak.

Raven felt the guys fall into hysteria.

The vortex roared at her, its spiraling energy making Raven dizzy and disoriented. And then she felt it in her legs, her flight failing and leaving her to fight for any amount of energy left. Her feet kicked at the space around her, but the icy blast roared again and she tumbled with a short shriek. Raven was falling and couldn't stop, her body caught in the air currents. The dimension rejected her. It saw through her brothers and fiancé and now was going to get rid of her. Raven sensed it.

That didn't mean she had to give up; Starfire was still out there and if the dimension wanted to get rid of her, it had to do more than blow a little wind. This tenacity to find her sister surged deeper than ever before and Raven felt a separate conviction brewing beneath. It was somewhat angry, stubborn and exceedingly bold as it demanded everything from Raven. She started to glare at the space around her and summoned all the energy she held, if any, thrusting her hands in a slicing motion in front of her. Her signature chant echoed around her as this conviction that was not her own. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and she instinctually hurtled her body over, spinning around so that her feet were below her and she prepared to somersault through the hole she was planning on tearing through the vortex and into the _Tityl annuek._

Her fingers tore at the air, splitting the darkness and Nightwing's spirit tugged. Raven didn't notice as her eyes were on the portal she had opened with the last of her strength, relief flooding through her as it opened up to her. The vortex howled at her and Raven's panic heightened when the swirling mass started to close her portal.

"NO!" she cried out, thrusting her hand forward, trying to stop it from closing.

Nightwing gently tugged again. The portal started to close. "No! _STOP!"_ She screamed.

Something surged out of the hole. A bright light, twisting into a magnificent blaze, ripped through the hole and spiraled toward Raven. It coiled around her hand and its warmth flared throughout her being. It grabbed her firmly around the wrist as she gripped it with both of hers, locking onto the blaze that wickedly licked at the vortex and Raven plunged through with a yell. The hole roared, threatening to come after her and take her to its hell, before snapping closed and disappeared.

She gasped, more out of habit as there was no need to breathe here, and scampered back from where the hole was just seconds before. Her frame shook as the cold left by the vortex started to remove itself, her energy iced over and desperately tried to quell her fright. Her eyes searched around herself, trying to make sense of all the white that surrounded her. She could hear a faint rustling, a movement of feet skimming against the grey smoke that acted as the ground beneath Raven. She slowly stood to her feet, wrapping her arms around herself.

A soft touch settled over her shoulder and Raven yelped, jumping away. The smoke wafted around her ankles, grazing her legs as she hastily turned to face whatever touched her. Nightwing registered the warmth from the touch instantly removed before she did and froze her in her tracks at defending herself. He no longer tugged at her center, but instead flourished in peace, adorning her in serenity. Raven kept her eyes down, her body half turned as she placed her entire focus on his spirit that was in a state of euphoria. Her vision blurred and she was looking back into the room through Victor's perspective, her knees nearly buckling when she saw Nightwing leaning heavily against the bed, his eyes red and watery and on Starfire as he held the rail in a death grip. He slowly blinked and Raven caught her face, her eyebrows pushed together and up, her lips parted. Her hair curled around her face as her breathing was steady and deep. Then her mouth closed and her face relaxed, the corners of her lips turning up in the smallest fraction and Nightwing sucked in a breath.

Raven's vision returned to the white dimension she was in and her hands covered her mouth to keep from crying out. She stumbled a few steps forward, holding her chest together as she felt Cyborg and Changeling stir as well.

The grey smoke flowed away from her as something behind her move forward.

_Oh my god…_

Raven drew in a breath and closed her eyes once more, finding the strength to turn completely even though she kept her eyes on her feet. Nightwing had other plans though as he fought against her hesitance and forced her eyes to look up.

She let out a high pitch squeak.

An entity, pale green in color, stood before her, features unclear and body formation shifting, almost an extension of the smoke on the floor. It was glowing, illuminating the space around them in a soft green apple tone as it wisped off into smoke at the end. She could make out a face or even gender, the entity being just an orb of light and misting about. But the presence, unique and innocent, allowing Raven to bask in its sweetness and purity, seeped deeper than a face. The _awareness_ of it as this entity looked at Raven with extreme curiosity and interest was enough to make her almost sob on the spot as she stared at it in wonder. Where eyes would be were almond shaped orbs, a darker green than the rest of its manifestation and _so _familiar. Raven looked into the precious emerald green, Nightwing's spirit soaring higher than ever before, surging through her and forward as her hand lifted toward the beautiful soul.

It drifted away, watching her with those pupils less eyes and she felt a pang of rejection in her chest. Raven shook her head hastily, desperately wanting to touch her. "No, don't be afraid…"

Those eyes stared at her.

"Thank you…for saving me…" She waited impatiently for a response and when she didn't receive one she stepped forward, carefully as to not scare her, "You…you saved me…"

The entity did something Raven did not think it would and almost made her laugh with the familiarity and naturalness of it; it cocked its head in a questioning manner and gazed at her with confusion. Raven smiled and lifted her hand again, "H-how did you do it? I couldn't use my powers and I was afraid I wouldn't make it. What you did was-"

"Who are you?" The sweet voice asked softly, the voice layered with a breathiness and suspicious tone. Raven blinked uncomprehendingly at her and started.

No

Raven took another step and froze when she drifted away again.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

Nightwing's spirit crashed down and she gasped at the pain.

_No_

She searched the entity, trying to find the slightest recognition, a spark of awareness, the pain increasing when she saw nothing. The hollowness she felt was foreign and she fought not to collapse, pleading with her sister with her eyes, "Don't tell me…but you- you reached out to me- you…Starfire, please…"

The entity pulsed and studied her with confused emerald eyes, "What is a 'star fire'?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Louder, louder the voices in my head, whispers taunting all the things you said. Faster the days go by and I'm still stuck in this moment of wanting you here. Time in the blink of an eye, you held my hand, you held me tight. Now you're gone and I'm still crying, shocked, broken I'm dying inside_

_xxx_

_Why did you go?__  
__All these questions run through my mind__  
__I wish I couldn't feel at all__  
__Let me be numb__  
__I'm starting to fall_

_xxx_

_"What is a 'star fire'?"_

No.

Raven stared.

No, this can't be happening; this wasn't happening!

Starfire had to be lying, or faking it. Raven had to have misheard her question or maybe, she didn't hear it…maybe she just imagined it, yeah- that's it! Raven is just hearing things. Starfire wouldn't forget her own name, she just wouldn't. Nightwing said she was stronger than that and that this forgetting business didn't apply to her. Trust Nightwing, Raven, he knows Starfire better than anyone. Trust his words! She had to remember, why else would she have responded to Nightwing, practically leading Raven here. She had been the one to save her from the vortex and god knows what. She had reacted to Nightwing and heard his calling as Raven fell so she had to know. There was no other explanation. Starfire had to remember!

But, yet, her eyes shone with suspicion and confusion as she watched Raven try to lie to herself. She studied Raven as she caved in on herself, the energies inside her adding more to her pain and shock as the truth crashed down on them.

_No…_

Nightwing's spirit froze within her, numbing her inside and leaving her with emptiness. She couldn't feel him. She sensed a deep hollowness inside, rooted beyond this dimension she was in. He knew, even if he wasn't physically here, he could feel what Raven did and he knew.

She could almost hear his shout of denial.

Raven shook her head, "You...don't…know me?"

She looked at her with interest, "I'm afraid not. Should I?"

"But you...saved me?" Raven said with confusion. Strange; she could faintly see the outline of a mouth and the movement of the entity's lips as she spoke, yet, they didn't match the English words Raven was hearing. It reminded her of when Changeling watches a foreign show and the actors mouths don't match the language being used. In fact when she spoke again, if Raven listened closely, she could hear a distant echo of her voice using different sounds and syllables.

The entity's eyes glinted in their pupil-less green. "You were in the trouble, yes?"

"...Um...yeah."

"Did you not wish for service?"

"But why? If, if you don't know me, why would…?"

She seemed to look away, a habit she did when she was trying to hide something and Raven automatically narrowed her eyes. "I heard you. You were in danger. Many have come to the _Tityl annuek _only to be disintegrated by the _Kil'na. _I sensed great yearning from you and a dire need to come here. I wanted to help."

Raven blinked and stepped forward, "You're telling me that you saved me just because you _wanted _to?_" _She let out a mocking laugh, "No one just _helps _people, especially when they're entering a place like this. And you pulled me in. That's more than a little help." She couldn't believe it; here she was, in front of her sister, and she was arguing with her. But it didn't make sense; how does she not recognize her own name? She helped Raven escape disintegrating in the _Kil'na, _stretching her energy out to keep the hole open and grabbing onto her, someone doesn't just do that out of the goodness of their heart. Starfire sensed her, tried to grasp Nightwing and even tried to keep her from entering the _Kil'na_ to protect her. No one would go through all that trouble for a stranger.

"…Did I do something inappropriate?"

"Are you serious? I was broadcasting Dick's spirit only for _you _to find. You're the only one who would sense it and you did! I felt you. You can't lie to me Starfire."

She glowed more brightly, and Raven could make out the formation of arms folding in front of a chest before it faded away, "That is what I sensed…that calling…but why do I not sense it anymore from you?" she pondered to herself. "It…disappeared…"

Raven fought not to roll her eyes; Starfire couldn't feel him because of his momentary weakness at her not remembering made him stumble, but the titan could feel him struggling to stand tall again, "So, you did recognize Dick?"

The entity softened and pulsed, those emerald eyes sparkling with adoration, "The spirit is tied to the voice. I will always know the voice."

Nightwing roused at this bit of information and Raven questioned, "The voice…?"

The green pulsed once and those emerald jewels softened, "I hear a voice. It is very sad and in pain. It calls to this 'star fire' you are searching for." Her voice lowered, becoming worried and sympathetic, "Occasionally, it is happy before it falls into the somberness that I frequently hear. I do not understand. I do not like the voice sad… I felt a presence calling for me and it was very similar to the voice. I felt it trying to reach me and I had decided to respond and I found you. But yet, I still sense something in you, something very similar to the voice…" she looked down, or at least Raven thought she did, "It sings very beautifully."

Nightwing's spirit stilled within Raven. She took a miniscule step toward the entity, "Sings?"

"Yes. Songs that I have never heard, yet, they are pleasing. It is hard to hear the exact words, but I hear the tune. The voice is very comforting to me, but I am trying not to listen anymore."

She started, "W-why not?"

"Because, then, I will not want to leave. I am trying to reach my god, but I am having a very difficult time as I have remained here," the entity gestured toward the white _Tityl annuek_, "solely for the voice. I want to hear it and I like the stories of which it speaks. But I fear I will have to depart soon." She released something like a sigh, "It makes me…very…sad."

Raven was confused. What did she mean she has to depart soon? They haven't burned the body yet. The entity watched her with interest, cocking her head slightly when Nightwing stirred in Raven, sensing his presence. As Starfire looked at her with confusion, Raven realized the situation:

Didn't Superman and Wonder Woman say that Tamaranians automatically combust when they release their soul with their energy? The reason Starfire didn't is because the Glzeboks sucked it all out of her; there was nothing to be released in. But then the League rescued her body and Raven and Manhunter restored her. There were solar lights over her bed. Starfire wasn't a normal Tamaranian; that much was completely obvious as she held a great amount of energy, above all her kind. Raven stilled as she fully took in the entity's green color and green eyes; she _was _energy. She could have combusted herself at any time since they put her under the lights and left to X'hal, but yet, she didn't.

Because of the _voice._

The entity watched as the turmoil of emotions flickered across Raven's face and said with kindness, "I sensed someone calling me. I did not understand it at first, yet, I knew it was for me…and then I heard the voice again, pleading for patience and that this…'star' would wait for…him. And that…forever…" her voice became confused. "I…recognize the words. I heard them before. I remember…hearing them but I cannot… I…"

The titan's mouth opened in shock.

_Gently placing her hand back, he kept his on top and intertwined their fingers as he pressed his lips at her ear to whisper, "I'm yours. Forever. I know that's what you were trying to say. You're the only one. Wait for me, wherever you are. Please, wait for me."_

Starfire made a motion of shaking her head, not noticing the trance-like state Raven was in. "I felt inclined to help you. You were anxious and desperate and I wanted to help. Please, I meant no offense."

She blinked rapidly, coming back out of memory, "H-how can I be offended? You recognized Nightwing! That is the most we could ever ask for right now!" Her eyebrows pushed together slightly when the entity's eyes seemed to widen with fright and a shudder rocked through her. The shudder passed through her again and her form floated closer together and Raven felt worry sprout as she remembered another time when she shuddered that way. "Star…?"

"That name…" she whispered. "They threatened that name…"

Raven stiffened, "What?"

"That name…" the entity shuddered once more, diming in light and Raven's anxiety heightened. Her emerald jewels seemed to dim, becoming hurt and sad. After several seconds of silence, Starfire spoke again, forcing her attention on something else, "I only wished to help... I am sorry if that is not-" she paused at the same time Nightwing roused again and Raven heard a faint, deep tone. Starfire turned to her right, her arms appearing again before fading, "There is the voice…"

The titan jumped at the chance, "If you come with me, I can take you to the voice. I can take you to where you belong."

The entity made a noise similar to a sigh, "Then you know the way to X'hal?"

"What? No; no, not X'hal, Jump." She stepped toward her, "I'm taking you home, to the tower. You know, in Jump City? Your _real _home, with the titans?" _Please remember, please, please..._

She drifted further away and for the third time, Raven could make out the formation of arms holding something to its center. "I have no home. And for what reason should a city wish to jump? If you are not to escort me to X'hal, then I'm afraid I have no business with you. You are mistak-"

"No. No, I'm not. Don't you want to hear the voice?"

"My place it with X'hal. The voice has only been a mere companion during this time and I-"

"Don't lie to me Starfire. You know as well as I do that you want that voice." She took the entity's startled glow as a confirmation, "Why don't you come with me and I'll take you. Please." Raven reached her hands out, startling her sister, "Starfire, listen to me; you are a princess. Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. You are heir to the throne, with one older sister and one younger brother. You were captured by the Gordanians and escaped, landing on Earth. You met Robin. Remember Robin?" She stressed and a little pang coursed through her when Starfire's eyes glinted, "He saved you, along with me, Cyborg and Beast boy. We became a team of heroes and you fell in love with Robin. Remember Robin," Raven commanded. "You have to remember. He's waiting for you. Something very bad happened and we lost you for a while, but now I'm trying to take you home, but I can't take you unless you _want _to. I can't force you out of here, it's too dangerous. Please, you have to remember. You're engaged, you're twenty-one, you're anniversary passed a month ago, your _k'norfka_ is sick and your sister-"

The entity's manifestation wisped a few paces away, pausing when Raven hastily followed. "I do not know of anything of which you speak. Here, I am at peace, but I am not whole. I must return to X'hal."

"No. You have to come home."

Her eyes shone with a quiet anger, "Home does not care for me. I want nothing to do with this 'home.'"

"How can you say that? Do you even know what you're talking about?" Was she insane? How could she say such a thing about what they had together? Raven raised her voice, "Dick is _waiting _for you and so is Gar and Victor. I have done nothing but trying to find a way to you the past few weeks and I'll be damned if I came all the way over here for nothing. And if you don't remember, then I'll make you remember." Raven stomped forward with her palms up and tingling, trying to produce enough power to share her memories with the entity. But as she approached the entity emitted a breathy screech.

"Please, do not touch me," she pleaded, "Do not ever touch me! Please."

The titan froze, "Starfire..."

"Why do you insist on referring to me as that!? Step away from me, please!"

She raised her hands out for the entity to see while holding back the guys' spirits as they stirred restlessly within her. Raven could feel Nightwing trying to reach out, wanting nothing more than to just grab her and go. He probably would have and Raven could clearly picture him throwing her over his shoulder as he did one time when Wally had tricked her into a drinking night. She didn't want to leave the kitchen, mumbling some nonsense about having a conversation with Silkie who wasn't even with her at the time and Nightwing ignored her protest and carried her off. But it wasn't that simple; Raven couldn't just grab her and leave or else Starfire might resist and who knows what that will do to the return process. And the fear...there was deep fear in her eyes that made him want to break as she moved further and further away from Raven. The titan couldn't link them up if there was fear in Starfire; it'll leak over to her and she need strength to get them out.

She held out her hand, trying to push Nightwing down as he was forcing her forward. "I want to help you."

The fear didn't lessen.

"You don't have to be afraid. I will never hurt you."

"I have heard that before." The entity said quietly.

Raven started, "What? When?"

"When I was..." the emerald eyes flashed, the fear sparking. "No. Please, it's too-"

"What happened with the Glzeboks?"

Starfire's went impossibly wide and Raven stared back with a hard expression. Her form pulsed and shuddered, "I canno-"

Raven's anger was resurfacing. "Tell. Me."

The dread in her eyes challenged the titan, but the worry was quickly growing. Nightwing waited with watchful stillness as Raven made her tone softer and gave Starfire a compassionate look. "Star...I will _never _hurt you. The Glzeboks will never have you again and I promise that if they try they will not see the light of another day. Sweetie, please...I'm never going to hurt you. I promise.

Those emerald jewels sparked with defiance though much too timid to really do any damage. The guys' energies gave a sharp jolt, Raven sensing distress from their physical state. That was a bad emotion to be feeling, especially right now when Raven needed them at their strongest. Where was Nightwing? Shouldn't he be fighting against her? She searched for him and was surprised to find that his spirit was quiet and contemplating, as if he were actually listening to the nonsense Starfire was saying about returning to X'hal.

What was he doing?

She didn't have time to tap into his mind as the entity made a movement similar to shaking her head and Nightwing stirred gently. Raven was suddenly struck with a thought and said cautiously, "Do…you like fairy tales?"

The entity stared at her.

"A fairy tale is a story, a very good story. If you tell me…what happened…I'll tell you a fairy tale. I promise you'll like it."

"I know what a fairy tale is. The voice…constantly tells of them…"

"Then let me tell you one as well."

"…You…promise?"

Raven's eyes glistened as she vowed, "I promise."

Nightwing waited patiently, his complete confidence on her taking the bait filling Raven. When Starfire sighed and shifted, Raven sensed his cockiness. "I woke in an unknown place. I saw these strange beings that were frightened by me and immediately put me in a cage, forcing bonds on my hands and feet before I could even make it to the door. They had me in there for a very long time and I was beginning to think they forgot about me as no one came nor did I ever see anyone. Then this creature approached my cell and gave me an option; I could assist them in what they needed and they will let me free. They gave me the name Luuki, meaning mother in their language as they replaced my bonds with small tubes and attached me to a…machine that filled me with a strange substance by the name _gluka." _She paused as Raven paled even more, "They said it was needed to accelerate my healing as my body was very weak. After they had me at the level of energy they found suitable they took me into a room where they took some of my energy. It was painful, but bearable. I was to assist in a birth a new generation of warriors with impeccable power… They said they would help me with something, but I do not remember what. They said that...they will make me...stronger. And take me…home?" She met Raven's eyes, "I do not know what that refers to, but I did not question. All I had to do was assist them...And I did. As time passed, the pain increased. It felt as if I was being torn apart. But, afterwards, I was allowed to walk around freely and they took great care of me outside of the pain. The pain always worsened and I started to develop this scorching sensation that felt as if I was burning… I had never felt such a thing and I pleaded with them to stop, but they insisted that it was necessary in order for me to return...'home'" Her voice became dark at the word. "That was their reasoning behind everything they had me endure. I could feel myself expanding, on the verge of exploded with the amount of this...substance they poured into me. Then they would take me to a massive room full of other creatures that I had never seen before. I was to…exercise what I was given against the…subjects." She shivered. "I was felt...great anger...upon seeing them. I wanted... I wanted..." Her form shivered again.

Raven knew what she wanted. Starfire wanted to rip them apart, the _gluka _coursing through her veins as she attacked everything that moved in the arena they put her in. The entity was quiet for a moment, "They had me do horrid things to creatures I did not know and forced my hand upon their lives…and then afterwards, they took more from me and made the creatures stronger with whatever it is they extracted. They said it was for the better and that it will all end soon, but I could not stand the pain and screams any longer. I couldn't bear taking the life of another, but they wouldn't listen. They said I was to be a key to a great beginning, an uprising of great warriors…I told them I wanted to stop, that I didn't want to cause any more... I made them angry by disobeying and they threatened...they... They put something in me and said that if I did bow to their will, I would endure torture to the highest extent. They put these devices on me that controlled my every moment and forced my hand even more upon those… I created. I created them… If I did not cooperate, they will go out in search for the ones I hold dear." her voice wavered, "I cannot remember the ones I hold dear, but I was terrified. It burned and I screamed, but no one…no one…I tried to escape but I did not know where I was and they had... I was so angry. I lost... I don't remember anything after that except rage and pain. I-they..." she gasped. "I cannot continue with this. Please don't make me finish_. Please!"_

Raven froze as Changeling and Cyborg's energy swirled in hysteria. Their emotions leaked over to Raven and she fought them back, placing the spirits behind a barrier so that she can comfort the entity in front of her. She spoke in a hushed tone, trying to calm her sister as she trembled and pulsed. Superman and Wonder Woman were right; she only knew what happened after her revival.

The Glezboks _were_ creating an army with Starfire's energy. They mutated creatures with her power, making them stronger and more durable with the _gluka _infected Tamaranian energy, much more powerful than an average Tamaranian. They were searching for the 'perfect warrior' and then tested their creations against Starfire, trying to find the one experiment that could take her down. They threw her in a ring to fight for her life and when she came out victor they wheeled her away to take more energy for the next set of killers. That's where her scars were from. The Glezboks were waiting for the right warrior to defeat the Tamaranian, proving greater than 'Luuki' and then creating copies of that mutated species as their weapon. And through it all they gave her a promise of returning her 'home', only if she allowed herself. Raven could sense the deep resentment of the word from Starfire. They took something with deep meaning and twisted it to get her to submit.

Just like what Tamaran did marriage, what Blackfire and Karras tried to do.

But she still protected the home, submitting out of fear of the threat being followed through. And Starfire, being Starfire, couldn't stand taking lives any more. She denied the Glezboks and resisted, causing them to take her by force, putting her in that capsule that sucked the life out of her as they took every ounce of energy she held. That rage she just explained and having no memory of was probably a time that she lost control and possibly went on a rampage. She probably killed several Glzeboks, causing them to brutally hurt her to stop her from doing more damage. The _gluka _still had her in its hold. They put that bomb in her as punishment and Starfire couldn't take the pain, drifting away from her dying body and waited for it all to be over, while the titans were wallowing away on Earth. She was afraid and alone.

All alone.

Raven felt sick and hateful, Rage threatening to overtake her as she thought of all that has been done to her sister. They made her kill mutant after mutant, stripping her away from choice and forcing her through hell. They took a part of her and created an evil with it, threatening her with a place she had no memory about, but still cared for. No wait, that wasn't right. Starfire didn't care for 'home'. It was deeper than that, something that struck a chord in Starfire.

"_That name…They threatened that name…"_

It wasn't the promise of 'home' that made her submit. It was the threat of Nightwing being found and taken that Starfire surrendered. Whether she recognized the name or not, she felt something deep within that made her comply in order to keep the Glezboks from going after this 'Nightwing' she didn't know. And it was his voice that she was hearing that kept her here, peacefully listening to him speak and sing to her. She felt him and responded and now as his energy slowly grew again in Raven, Starfire was quiet, her green glowing eyes on the titan as she stepped away when she was comfortable enough with Starfire's emotional state. Her head cocked again, her form shuddering, "I…feel strange." Her voice wavered. "I shouldn't have told you that."

Nightwing was calm as she thought of this. She bit her lip and shook her head, "Honestly, I'm glad you did. It fuels my need for revenge."

"Why?" She challenged, "For what reason would you want to know this? I do not know you."

"That's the thing; you do. If you come with me, I'll explain everything and we'll-"

She blazed one quick flare before returning back to her faintly glowing form, "You hide behind the voice that I sense is with you and you are trying to persuade me with lies to return to the _Xh'mi _that I escaped. You do not understand the effort that I am placing to not return to that _rutna Xh'mi!_ I will never go back! I will not go through the pain again!

Raven recognized the word for 'Hell' in Tamaranian, ignoring the other more vulgar word. "I'm not lying. You're never going back there again. Ever. But you have to return to your body. Night-"

"What is your business here? Surely you did not come to-"

"To get you to go home? To bring you back?" Raven's voice raised a notch, "Yes that is the reason I am here. You may not remember me, but we are friends. You _are _Starfire. And I'm doing everything I can to take back _home_ with our _family!_ Are you going to argue with me on that? Do you not feel _anything_, Starfire? You have to remember! Don't do this to me, to the guys, Nightwing!" She felt her eyes sting, "Of all the times to be selfish, you choose now, when we need you, and you want to go to X'hal! Why couldn't you be selfish three years ago? Why couldn't you have just left the street when we told you to instead of staying and charging to Blackfire? That was a time to be selfish and only think of yourself, but not now!"

Starfire flinched, her form dimming, "I don't... what are..." her eyes squinted, resembling a wince and she hunched forward, her arms taking form and holding her head. She whimpered and grunted, clutching at her temples.

Nightwing surged with panic.

Raven mentally slapped herself as Starfire straightened while trembling; she had said too much. She could see the extreme discomfort her words caused on the memory loss, sensing Starfire's physical headache reach her spiritual self. Nightwing's voice echoed around them, incomprehensible, but it was clearly his. He sounded panicked and Starfire whipped around when he called out. "It is worried," She breathed.

"For you. Don't you understand?" Raven said gently, "You're safe. You're not with the Glzeboks anymore and your...your family is waiting. Please. Come with me."

"I cannot." She said softly, her voice laced with pain. "My time here is quickly coming to an end. I have overstayed my welcome here and must return to X'hal. I brought you here because…because I was feeling...the selfish. I did feel someone calling me. Still. I have been alone for a long time, and your presence...was comforting. I had hoped, in these final moments, I could have...a little company...but I have to go." Her arms appeared and Raven could make out hands clasped together. She seemed protective of whatever it was she had. The titan studied her and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you holding?"

The entity swished against the smoke and the green brightened for a fraction of a second, "It is my hold on my physical self. If I let go, I can leave. But I was hoping that I will feel the voice again before I do. Sometimes, when it speaks, I can feel warmth holding my physical hand and others a brush of something against my cheek. It is very...nice..." she said slowly, her eyes dimming, "Nice... That word is..." her voice quivered and she trembled, "...It is becoming harder to hold on and I am growing weary, but I can't find the strength to leave…the voice…" she shuddered as they heard Nightwing speak again, a faint echo in the distance.

The titan searched for a way to make her reconsider, or at least stay for a bit longer. She was genuinely surprised Nightwing wasn't throwing a fit at the moment, though his voice still held worry. Starfire sighed, "I hope the voice stops so that I may go."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Leave me little choice...I had...hoped you were the voice. I thought I would...see...before I relinquished my control."

Raven silently called to Nightwing, trying to reach him through their link and doing the same with Changeling and Cyborg. She needed them right now. They had to stop Starfire. "But the voice wants you. Can't you hear him? He's calling _you._"

She became so faint, her light fading that Raven struggled to see her while felt her own panic rising, "Starfire!?"

When her form returned, she spoke with a tired voice, "I believe my time is shorter than I had thought. I am very sorry. Please, do not ask me to return to my body, it holds too much. I escaped here to lessen the pain so please do not make me go back. If you are who you say you are, then you would let me go. Do not make me relive it all, _please!_"

"...There's nothing I can say to get you to come with me...?"

"No."

They stared into each other's eyes, searching for any amount of understanding or acceptance in the other. Raven desperately called to the guys, sensing their attempt to give her their full attention as it seemed to be split. What were they doing? Did they not sense that they were about to lose Starfire? Where was Nightwing!?

A gentle tugging pulled at her chest.

Starfire stilled.

When Raven's mouth opened, her voice was not her own. It sounded like her, with a low undertone that was in no way her voice. It came from deep within Raven, from another core, borrowed to get to where she was now. She felt his strength coursing through her after being silent this whole time. Starfire heard it as well, as her form seemed to bristle and a soft whooshing sound floated around them. "…I haven't told you my fairy tale yet."

"But-"

"A small tale."

She looked at Raven with quiet somberness and guilt before turning into a hint of interest. The titan closed her eyes for a moment, thinking long and hard about everything she just found out before she opened them and gave her a promising expression. The story flowed out naturally as if she told it a million times, rolling smoothly off her tongue and cascaded onto the grey smoke, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She had long glorious red hair and bright green eyes that shone with loving kindness. She was strong and powerful and part of a team of other strong people. With the princess's love and care the people grew into more than just a team. They became a family that fought for each other and protected the home. They stood together and acted as one, always laughing and smiling as their love grew more and more with each passing day with the princess being their light. She fell in love with her best friend who vowed his heart to her, but she was afraid." Her voice lowered, "The princess had many enemies that wanted to see her fall, in any way they could, wanting her for themselves. The family would never allow it, protecting her above everyone else, but despite all their efforts, they slipped. The princess's enemies made it through the wall that the family had build, making it to the princess before the family could stop them.

"When they got to her, they changed her. They forced something on her that she never wanted, making her into something she never wanted to be. The princess was angry and fought against her enemies as they threatened the family's life as well. So she challenged their advances, her love for her team fueling her strength to battle. The battle was brutal and nerve-wrecking, as the family fought with all their strength to protect the princess.

Then the enemy made a move, a move that was aimed for the princess's love. She soared into the sky, her power surging high and mighty as she clashed against the one who so dared attack her love. She was beautiful, a magnificent blaze as she burned hotter than ever to protect those she loved." Raven paused, closing her eyes as she remembered.

_Starfire flashed out her hands, sending a large green protective covering, layering them over with her waves. Purple crashed against them, trying to pierce through to take the lives that meant the most._

"The princess…did everything she could…"

_The green sparked and fought, burning brighter and angrier than ever. Her body became a green blaze and she faintly heard the sound of someone screaming her name as she raised her fist to her sister. With a victorious roar, her hand flared._

"She would never allow the family to be broken. Even if it meant that they had to lose her…"

_The world stilled and quieted as the two sister's gazed into each other's eyes_

"Even if it meant that she would lose herself…"

_But her body didn't stop. It continued to fall, her sister tumbling down with her. Their hair quenched, their arms and legs limply flailing after their falling bodies, their hair rushing up against gravity._

_Nightwing's voice blared out just before her body hit the ground._

Raven took a deep breath, "But the family was blessed with a second chance. They found a way to save the princess and return her home. They wanted nothing more than to have her back." She opened her eyes and met compassionate green ones standing right in front of her.

"Does…does she return?" came the sweet, innocent voice.

Raven stared into her eyes, now able to see a hint of features from this close distance. Her arms are still folded in front of her, holding onto the small amount of control she had over her physical body. The titan noticed with quiet fascination that she was taller than she was three years ago, Raven having to incline her head up to look into those eyes. She raised her hand, ignoring the slight flinch from Starfire as she did. She kept eye contact feeling her sister's hesitance and fear spiking. "Do you want her to return?"

She stilled and swiftly drifted back, clutching her arms to her chest. "_No. _I cannot go back. If I do, I will feel the pain."

"Your body is-"

"I will feel the pain that I was not present for. It will be agonizing. I will feel the _gluka_ that they injected into me and the rage. I am a monstrosity! Please! The Glezboks said I can never be rid of it and that it will overtake me. I fight against it every passing second as it is constantly trying to combust my body for release." Raven froze at her words, "I am not returning to my body only because I want to travel to X'hal; I cannot endure the pain all at once and I will not make it in time for if I let go-"

"The _gluka _will flare." Raven's eyes widened, "Because your energy will stir from entering your body... You're pure soul is pure energy…you'll burn as you enter."

_She'll burn alive._

"I have been waiting for the voice to leave, so that I may let go in peace. But it never does and I am growing tired," her voice cracked as her arms shook. "I can feel it grow hotter with every ounce that I relinquish. Please, do not make me go through the pain."

The three presences inside of Raven sparked, one flaring brighter than the other two. She felt her own strength start to slip the longer she stayed here and fleetingly wondered about her body and the guys. She searched inside herself, tapping into their minds and was alarmed by the panic she felt, intertwined with oncoming frenzy. She quickly thought back to the time she entered the dimension and estimated her time spent here. No, she couldn't do that; she knew there was no way to tell time here and Diana had informed her as well. But if Starfire was claiming her hold over her control on her body was about to fail, then there was no time left. "If you come with me, I promise to get you there before you're body combust."

"But-"

"Starfire," she snapped, the panic seeping into her, "You have to trust me. I will not let you leave. You can't leave Nightwing! I let you down before and I won't do it again! Please, take my hand! We can save you this time, please, come home!"

The entity clutched at her chest and turned pain-filled toward the ground, "Why…why do you want me so much? I don't understand…I don't understand anything. Why can you not let me go in peace?"

Raven couldn't take it. She threw her arms out and wrapped them around Starfire's neck, pressing herself closer to the warmth, a loud gasp escaping the both of them as she was enveloped in the purity of her sister. The warmth filled her entire being, driving away every heartache she felt over the past three years as healing blossomed deep inside her core. Raven squeezed her eyes shut, her chest constricting with the heavenly restoration of the wound that never healed. She remembered that day as she poured all her power into the girl that she couldn't save and still feeling the warm blood on her hands turn cold, watching the light fade from her eyes. Raven buried her face in the entity's surprisingly solid neck, hugging her with a ferocity that has never been seen before in the half demon. The spirits she held ascended to a great height as Raven whispered against she sob she felt coming, "Forgive me. I didn't try hard enough. I let you go and it broke him. We all broke without you and it ruined him and I blame myself. I-I didn't give my all. I let you down and I'm so sorry, so, so sorry... Never again Starfire, never again. Please, forgive me."

_Raven dropped her hands, her face in agony as water leaked from her tightly shut eyes. When she opened them she leaned in toward Starfire and grabbed her hand, squeezing it and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please, forgive me."_

_Starfire gently squeezed her back._

"Forgive me, forgive me please..."

A soft brush against her head sent tingles along her back.

Wait…

Something was squeezing her. Tightly. With as much longing and comfort as Raven felt. Something ran through her hair, gently calming the crashing waves that were quickly drowning her. She felt it smooth down her shoulder length purple hair and another arm holding her around the chest. She stared wide eyed at the faint shoulder she pressed her face against and a sweet voice flowed over her, "Shh, Raven…"

She gasped and pulled back, looking into Starfire's green eyes. She stared back, a faint outline of green pupils sparkling with kind and humor. Raven's mouth opened then closed, having nothing to say until that spark that screamed awareness and familiarity vanished, leaving behind confusion and fear. She cringed away from Raven, the fear turning into absolute horror and the titan turned to stone.

Starfire hugged her.

Starfire remembered, if only for a second…

And Starfire let go of her control.

Her form started to tremble, pulsing as the smoke around her started to swirl up her manifestation, and wrapping around her in a miniature tornado. Her eyes flashed with anger as she threw her arms out, that blaze that grabbed onto Raven flaring out and tearing the forming vortex. She rushed to Raven's side as all the white around them started to crack with black and the smoke span faster. The ground beneath them caved in and air rushed up at the girls.

Starfire screamed.

The vortex around them opened up, large and roaring as it sucked the girls in with its forceful wind. It threw their bodies around and ripped away at Raven's white robe. She desperately tried to right her body, throwing her fist in front of her in attempts at summoning her energy. Her legs helplessly kicked as she tried to fly and Starfire's screams pierced at her core. The three spirits Raven carried awoken at her scream and Nightwing forced her eyes to the left.

She was still an entity, though her manifestation had a more of form. Raven could see hands and hair flailing every which way as the end of the vortex started to glow. It brightened with a white light that sparked and extended. White tentacles sprouted and coiled out of the opening and reach up toward the girls. No, toward Starfire.

Nightwing shouted.

Raven called out with him, her hands reaching for her sister whose form started to fade in and out. Her green pupil-less eyes were tightly shut as the white tendrils swiftly made their way up to her. Hot anger flooded the titan, her team's strength suddenly breaking through and when her arm thrust out again, her hand glowed. It didn't glow with her dark energy, but with a swirl of colors, blue, green and grey. She gritted her teeth and released her ball of power toward the first tendril to reach Starfire. It split into daggers, stabbing into the shrieking whip as Raven twirled, her hands filling with more power and sending it into the hole.

The whips lashed at her. The combined strengths boosted her force, Raven using it to her full extent. She felt it buzzing through her legs as she shot her body forward, her hand catching Starfire's ankle. She quickly worked her way up her body, grabbing her elbows and her own being latched onto. Roaring thundered around them while Raven pulled Starfire up with all her force, fighting against the wind. The titan called upon every ounce of power she had while the whirlwind tore at her leotard. Her hair whipped around her face, small cuts appearing along her cheeks. Starfire screamed when her ankle was wrapped around and Raven shouted, "NO!"

Her sister kicked, "_Raaka X'hal! Nu zhea glaknehh ou!"_

The hole growled a vicious sound.

Raven lost leverage and the two screamed as they fell a few feet. Their hands slipped, now holding onto each other just above the wrist. As several more tendrils surged through the hole, the titan shrieked out her sister's name, feeling her grip sliding over her wrists.

Starfire looked up and met Raven's eyes, green meeting violet and for an entire second everything stopped as she saw that spark ignite in her eyes. That familiar, loving spark that separated Starfire's gaze from everyone else's. In her eyes, Raven saw recognition flash across and Starfire squeezed her hands.

Then she gently smiled.

The tendrils wrapped around her ankle and pulled.

Raven screamed.

xxx

_Where are you? I need you Don't leave me here on my own Speak to me Be near me I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you? Where are you?_

_You were smiling_

Dick paced the room, taking deep breaths, his eyes moving back and forth between the girls, echoing Victor's and Gar's.

It had been ten minutes.

Immediately after Raven entered Starfire, Dick felt the tug in his chest. It was strong and demanded that he stay by Starfire's still body. The tugging never let up, growing stronger and more forceful with each passing second. Several times, it stilled and Dick and Gar would get a strange feeling of being lost, as if they didn't know where they were. He started to feel impatience as he usually did when the same mistake kept happening, as this lost feeling was a constant occurrence and for some reason he could picture her rolling her eyes. Except this one time, when the guys felt chills run down their back, a sense of disoriented filling them. Gar quickly reached out to Raven through the link and Dick sighed in relief as the tugging came back. He could feel a brush of wind against his skin even though he wasn't by any air vents. Random chills would run down his back and his emotions were hard to keep in check as they changed all of a sudden and several times did he had to step back and take a breather. It didn't help that sometimes he would feel a separate sensation, different from the constant shivers and so familiar, envelop him. His eyes would flash to Starfire every time he felt this separate feeling and would quickly turn away when his body naturally reacted.

_Damn you, Raven..._

Determination swept over him and he started to glare at the floor as if it was daring to keep him away from something important. Then the machine indicating Starfire's heart beat, started to beep frantically and Dick nearly jumped out of his skin when Starfire arched off the bed. He called out, his hands automatically moving to grab her when Vic stopped him. He quickly reminded him to touch her, moving to stand back to Gar who was trying not to do the same thing, his eyes on Raven. Dick angrily said a few vulgar things to vent out his frustration while doing his best not to grab her. Starfire's hands twitched.

Then he felt it. A presence right up against him, a soft pressure on his chest as warmth shot through his body. He held his breath, his eyes on Starfire as the warmth caressed him in a longing manner yet, hesitant. His entire being felt light as if he was floating in zero gravity. A soft whisper of air wisped around him and without thinking Dick raised his arms and felt the air before him, trying to feel her. The sensation disappeared as fast as it came and he hastily went to Starfire's side. Looking at her lovingly, he whispered with awe, "I felt you. I love you, Star."

She didn't move.

Then something changed. Gar was the first to feel it, his eyebrows pushing together and his eyes flickering around himself until they landed on Raven. Dick's heart raced as her presence started to fade, leaving behind a shadow. He hunched over slightly and gritted his teeth at the hollowness left behind, and gasped out loud at a stabbing pain in his chest. It was cruel and merciless as it pierced the fading warmth with ice. The other two titans quickly looked at him with worry. They moved toward him until freezing in place, becoming dizzy as the room flipped upside down and snap. They had to support themselves against the wall. Dick closed his eyes against the fast whirling, a strange light flickering behind his eye lids. His heart started to speed up faster than it already was as adrenaline coursed through. He felt threatened and had the urge to reach for his grappling hook.

Raven was in trouble. Dick could feel it. He chanced opening his eyes and looked for Gar seeing him standing by Raven, whispering, "Fight it. You can do it, Rae, fight it."

Victor put his hand on Dick's shoulder and squeezed. The three straightened, pushing the dizziness back as they took deep calming breaths. Dick was struck with the thought of falling, imagining quick thinking on the spot and catching himself, possibly mocking the fall as he landed safely or hung from somewhere. Starfire always rolled her eyes when he did that, annoyed with Dick because he always had her fretting over him, glaring at his joking at her worry. He would fake fall just to get a rise out of her, pulling out his grappling hook at the last second or taking his sweet time getting down from a great height and one time, she had grown tired of it; she grabbed him by the ankle and took him up to the tallest building in the city. She had hung him through a makeshift hole she created on the back of his uniform to a metal rod that poked out of the construction on top the building. She floated there, examining her nails with his utility belt clasped around her hips, ignoring his whining and attempts at flirting to get him down. She left him there as she attended to a quick alert and laughed when she came back, a very grumpy Nightwing hanging with his arms crossed.

Her laugh was worth it.

The dizziness subsided as the memory filtered in, filling him with happiness and...strength. That is until Gar started to shout and he and Victor turned to gape at the flickering dome.

The guys started to panic, their voices rising as the black shield Raven created faded and flashed at a rapid pace. Gar stood right next to Raven, his alarming voice trying to call to her, or reach her so that she can get out of whatever trouble she was in. But while he was clearly frightened and Victor started to panic, Dick glared. No, this wasn't it. Raven was stronger than this, she can do it! Whatever was happening, she was a titan and titans never give in.

Besides…_nothing_ stops Nightwing.

The presence returned again, slowly but surely. He stiffened and automatically tried to grab hold, not wanting it to leave him again. The dizziness started to fade and the dome became solid once more. Gar and Vic stared at it, their faces pale and anxious. But Dick didn't notice…that presence… The tugging...was the most amazing sensation at the moment. If he closed his eyes, Dick could just picture her in front of him, looking at him with those tantalizing eyes. She gazed at him with wonder and...curiosity? Now that was weird. Her brows furrowed as if she was confused, her eyes dimming. Dick felt his heart race as she started to look around, her image fading.

What-?

Wait a minute, this was _his _imagination, she shouldn't be- no, no don't go, Star. Where was she going? He called her to in his mind, raising him mental hands as the dizziness started to come back. Starfire snapped to attention, her pupil-less eyes blazing before she lunged at him. Dick yelped out in shock, his eyes flashing open. He looked around the dome and saw Raven's face had changed into a relieved expression and that Starfire had moved one more. He hurried to her side as Gar and Vic carefully watched Raven. Then Dick's eyes blurred once more, but when he closed his eyes, he saw flickers of white. Brilliant white. Warmth blanketed around him, causing goose bumps to rise on his arms from the iciness he didn't realize he felt. The tugging in his chest suddenly soared though it made his knees weak and his breathing shallow. There were no words to describe the utter bliss he felt at the moment as something brushed along his cheek, so familiar and natural, the perfect touch. Peace. There was only heavenly peace… Dick held onto the rails and watched Starfire as her presence greeted him after so long. He choked when the corners of her mouth moved up, her lips turning into a small, soft smile and he trembled where he stood.

He didn't even realize he was crying.

The sweetest scent of sunshine and berries drifted into his lungs and the most beautiful of voices whispered around him.

..._you..._

It was her. _Her!_ Dick leaned in-

Changeling yanked him back just as he was about to touch her, Dick giving a started yelp. "You can't," he reminded his brother, licking his lips. "I want to touch Raven, too, but we can't."

Dick rubbed at the wetness in his eyes, about to apologize or something, when he stilled at the sudden jolt of denial that shot through him. This...pain was dull and numbing as he looked back at Starfire. Her face smile was gone and now turned down in a small frown, her eyebrows slightly pushing together over her closed eyes. He wanted nothing more to kiss her at the moment, but rejection joined his turmoil of emotions. So many emotions. Were they ever going to stop? Could he not have a day without all these waves of feeling drowning him and simply be with Starfire? He just wanted her. Was that too much to ask for?

He stood by her bed, taking the storm as it came. His ego felt strangely challenged. In fact, he felt as if he was arguing with someone, trying to persuade the other person and losing. Nightwing never lost. Dick watched Starfire with patience, remembering the time she insisted on throwing him a party for his eighteenth birthday. She was stubborn and didn't want to listen to him, but his charm eventually won her over and it ended up being just the team out for pizza, despite her grouchy mood. Dick always had a way of persuading her, or at least get her to think over what she wanted to do. The only time she flat out denied him of anything and stood unmoving about was marriage. That is…until she…

Dick watched her. For a moment…there was calm. He pictured her on her knee, holding his green ring up to him that never left his finger. Engaged…they were engaged…

"Come back to me, Star." He said loud enough to reach her ears, "You're not leaving me again, not ever. Come back, baby…"

Calm.

Peace.

The presence grazed Dick's face…

And then she glowed.

Her orange skin started to illuminate with a green light, brighter on her chest under the white sheet. Her red hair curled and framed her face that started to twist, pain flashing across her features. The bed began to shake as her frame trembled violently. The machine couldn't keep up with her hear beat. The scent of something burning wafted around the room and stung his nose. The dome flickered again. Starfire arched up off the bed as Raven fell to the ground, her power filled eyes widening while the black shield started to crack.

It all happened very fast.

Gar and Cyborg started to shout, their voices rising higher than ever before. The doors to the room busted open, Flash running in and stopping short as the titans inside the black mass fell into something beyond hysteria. Raven and Starfire's light swirled inside and scorched. The cracks spread with loud snapping and Raven gasped out loud, her body stiffening.

Starfire choked.

Diana and Clark slammed their hands into the shield, digging into it with their fingers as they tried to pry it open. Changeling talked hastily to Raven and his voice quickly fell into a cry as she began to convulse with her sister. The light burned brighter as Starfire's green glow flashed and her fingers turned into claws, digging into the mattress she was on. Her back arched and slammed down and her legs kicked with bone crushing force.

Nightwing didn't care anymore. He jumped onto the bed, straddling her torso and grabbing her agonized face in his hands. She burned beneath him and his body instinctively tried to get away from her heat. But he couldn't. He shouted her name as she spasm and ignored when Diana and Clark quickly went over to secure her flailing limbs. A rough hand grabbed the back of Nightwing's uniform and he shouted as Batman dragged him off. He fought against his father, trying to get to the glowing girl as her mouth dropped open and screamed.

That scream…

Nightwing went berserk.

He viciously fought his father once more, finally able to free himself from his tight hold and ran to Starfire. She screamed at the top of her lungs, the green glowing brighter and brighter. Voices shouted across the room, the words 'combust', 'time' and 'gluka' roaring in his ears. He grabbed her face, his skin blistering at her heat. There was nothing he could do. He knew that. Time was gone and she was… It was just like that day. And he was going to lose all over again, the second time in his life and it was going to break everything.

Dick helplessly looked at her as she screamed.

And froze when she did.

Just like that. Her body arched and fell one more time, stiffening as the green brightened. Her tense arms and legs became statues and her hair ceased to curl. The green glow faded swiftly while her face was still twisted. Then it all stopped and she was limp. There was no sound, no movement.

The machine wasn't beeping.

Time was frozen as the angel returned to the lifeless state she was in for the past three weeks. Diana and Clark let go and stepped back, their eyes cautious. Flash, Green Arrow and Green Lantern stood at the door, the rest of the League just beyond it. Donna was in the very back, hiding behind Shayera as she widely stared in, covering her mouth. Victor and Gar were on the floor, a gasping Raven in Gar's arms as she shuddered and whimpered, her fiancé brushing her hair back. Her eyes flashed open with a tiny shriek, looking wildly around until she saw Dick. She staggered to her feet, slipping while Gar caught her, and rushed to him. Her violet eyes glistened with water and red rimmed as she put her hands on Starfire's forehead. The water fell over her cheeks

Dick, however, was not paying attention to her, so he didn't see the tears. He didn't see the way she became as white as death and her retracted her trembling hands. Nothing was noticed outside the face he held, his entire focus on the lifeless girl underneath him. Batman stood where he was, his cowl hiding his eyes and his stoic face on the couple on the bed.

His son panted, his hands still on her cheeks. "St…Star?"

Silence.

"…Starfire? Wake up. C'mon, wake up…"

…

"D-don't do that…please, don't…c'mon." His voice cracked.

…

"Stop! Wake up! You're not leaving me! Not again!" He shouted. "WAKE UP! Don't leave me! Fucking wake up! NOW!"

Raven closed her eyes, "Di-"

"Starfire!? STARFIRE!?" A choking sob escaped his chest and his face fell to her neck. "NO! No, please no, _please! WHY!? _No, no. NO! NOO!"

xxx

Time passed and he still cried.

No one disturbed, locked in their own misery.

The titans fell to their knees, hiding their faces from the darkness that will soon take over.

No sound, no nothing.

But…something remained. Unknown to everyone but the man holding onto his everything. Something…warm…and soft…

This something welcomed his tears and soothed the unimaginable pain. It shushed his demons and laid a calming touch over his wounds, healing them as he stilled at the sensation.

So familiar.

So warm.

So…

Dick stared at the neck that glistened with the water from his eyes. His hands tingled.

A soft sigh whisked by.

The tingling spread, rolling down his spine and reprimanded his aching. He stiffened even more as movement caught his eye, a flash of color lifting and resting on his head. Thin fingers ran through his hair and other smoothed down his neck.

The Leagues' eyes were wide. And Dick closed his.

Very slowly, he raised his head, his closed eyes never opening as he placed his face over another's, his hands never leaving their spot. His heart thumped in a broken, frenzied pace as he tried to breathe.

The movement in his hair stilled.

The sigh sounded again, brushing against Dick's face and sending chills down his back as that intoxicating scent filled his lungs as he took in a full breath.

A presence gently placed pressure on the back of his head, softly tugging his face lower. The scent became stronger.

Raven gasped and it was then that Dick opened his eyes, staring into hazy emeralds that still shone just as he remembered. The emeralds glistened and her hands pressed against his cheek.

"N...Ni-et...vwing..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up, and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -you forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_

Something was hurting her. She felt it, deep inside, in some place that she didn't know existed. It was dull and barely there, but its presence was uncomfortable nonetheless. She was aware that the whiteness that had previously held her was gone and that this new darkness that greeted her was not welcomed. Surely this darkness and sore was not part of the heaven she sought with her god. Where was X'hal? She did not see or feel her. Where was X'hal's energy? Wait...where was _her _energy? She felt so...so...empty. What was this- wait -was this her hand? And her hair? How- no, she was dead! She shouldn't be feeling anything!

It was this thought that woke her.

Yes, she died. She knows this, but she did not remember how. Actually, she didn't remember anything; her name, age, birth, background- and to be more specific - her home, whatever meaning home held; friends, family, memories, places and events and everything else that probably made up her previous life, she didn't remember any of it...and it didn't bother her. How can one worry about something they knew nothing about? She felt no ties, no connections, all memory and feelings wiped clean from her mind and she was fine with that. It saved the Tamaranian from the agony and distress from remembering it all and her death, which she felt was horrible as her stomach ached painfully, would just add more to the headache she was getting. But, yet...here she was. These _were _her hands that she was clenching and this _was _her heart that she felt beating away. Her chest ached as each shallow breath entered the lungs that have not been used in who knows how long. Her entire body felt weak, her limbs slightly trembling from the sudden life that coursed through, reawakening every nerve, every cell and muscle, her bones strengthening while her organs thrived in the energy. The pain was dull, simply uncomfortable as she felt stiff and exhausted.

_How...?_

She had to admit, she missed the temporary haven she was in while waiting for her body to release her energy to travel to X'hal. How could she feel so much? The exhaustion urged her to sleep so that the body can heal the damage done from her death. On the other hand, her instincts demanded she open her eyes, alert and defensive, but this very thought troubled her. For what reason would she feel threatened? Why would-

Something pricked into her rejuvenating skin and her reaction was instant. Her body twitched away as faint rumbling echoed in her head, sounding surprised and horrified at the same time. That sharpness pricked her arm again, this time with more force, and as it entered her instincts flared. Her eyes flashed open and tried to see past the blurry glaze that clouded her while her body jerked away from the threat. The rumbling was now in no way faint as loud, frantic clicking shouted at her and away. Blurry green creatures scattered around, putting as much space between them and her. She tried to raise her head, or any part of her body really, to rid herself of whatever was in her arm. Her limbs only trembled with weakness and her head lolled off to the side. She barely opened her eyes wide enough to see the creatures moving toward her again with strange metal devices in their hands that electrified at the tips. Her instincts spiked as the spears grew closer till they touched her twitching form. A hoarse, guttural cry clawed out of her fallowed throat, her body lurching away from the shocks electric shocks. But instead of the pain that the currents were suppose to give her, they actified her muscles, accelerating their strength gaining. Her eyes snapped to the creatures.

_Threat._

They dropped the spears in fear. Mustering as much energy as she could, she broke the bonds on her arms and feet and stumbled out of the capsule they had her in. Their terrified clicking satisfied her as she staggered forward, her weak legs trying to carry her out and stand tall. The ugly beings ran from her and to the door and she took a moment to ponder this; why were they so scared? It didn't matter, they left her alone and the door was right by her. She shuffled forward, her knees shaking as the blood rushed to her head, tilting the room. Her hand followed along the cold metal wall while her energy stirred inside her. For some reason, she wasn't worried about stealth or hiding, completely confident that in some way she'll make it out of here okay. So when the doors were thrown open and those things ran in with more weapons aimed at her, she wasn't afraid. This total sureness that something will save her kept her calm while they jumped on her, if not a little vengeful, as they slammed her to the ground to arrest her once again. Besides, her body wasn't ready to fight and that became clear when the creatures pulled her to her feet and she collapsed. They resulted in carrying her down this long hallway, spears nudging her every few seconds and threw in a small, dark cage. She laid curled in on herself on the cold floor as the door closed. There was no way of telling time in the darkness. She slept half the time and stared off vacantly for the other. No thoughts, no feelings, just this nothingness that was completely pointless.

What was her name?

Where was she?

How did she die?

She hoped honorably; or at least for something important. Perhaps maybe something full of worth. What a shame and disgrace it would be if she died for a lost cause or a fool's errand. Good thing she can't remember.

But maybe...she wanted too.

Her stomach growled demandingly and her exhaustion was a constant company. She had no dreams or nightmares and when she woke, she simply went back to sleep again. Then footsteps started to bounce off the walls and the door was opened, the light hurting her eyes. Another one of those beings stood before her with a different colored uniform and darker green skin color. He looked at her with amuse and satisfaction before he stepped in and clicked away. She merely stared, not understanding a thing he said or even paying attention, until he moved again, closer. His hand grabbed her arm and yanked her up, his face crashing into her and her lips tingled with the small shock. He let her go, her body falling to the floor.

"Do you understand me now?" He mocked.

Her haggard breath stopped and she looked at him with wide eyes.

He chuckled sinisterly, "Pathetic girl; losing your language as well, you should be ashamed. What else can be said about the vile Tamaranians and their farcical ways."

She had no strength to say or do anything as she kneeled, her trembling hands splayed on the floor. The being introduced himself as Ry'ku and the inquiry tone he used set her on edge. He started to say that he was surprised that she was conscious, the original plan only being to revive her body enough to harvest its energy. They never planned on her soul actually returning. It was extremely rare, almost legend. "Yet, here you are." He made a cackling noise. "What potential you have..."

The girl cowered slightly as he bent at the knees, coming face to face with her. He extended his scaly arm and tilted her chin toward him, "Do not be afraid. I can set you free. I can give you back all that you lost and more; all you have to do is submit."

She blinked. What was he talking about? Could it be he's referring to her past life? The way he said it...made her past sound very important. Maybe it was. Ry'ku watched her with intense humor and said, "Do you not remember your home, child? Was it so insignificant that your people's faulty ways could overpower your memory?"

She stared blankly at the floor and shivered when he ran his webbed fingers through her hair, "I can return you, if you wish. I can give it all back to you, if only you assist me. You can return home."

_Home._

That word alone gave her a warm feeling; a sense of belonging and care. Perhaps she should make an effort to remember...to submit...and then she can...go...home.

So she did.

They immediately took her to a bright hot room, strapping her down and placing panels over her bed. The heat increased as her pores soaked up the solar energy they were giving her. It was painful, only because it has been so long since her body took the sun's energy and now it is being flooded into her. She had barely noticed when they started to call her Luuki. They told her she was of great importance and that her power will live on in a new generation of warriors to which she cowered at. She writhed and shivered, wondering why she ever agreed and the whole time Ry'ku stood beside her, documenting everything and offering broken promises. At the time, she didn't know they were broken; she had only thought the pain to be "part of the process" and suffered as it process grew worse. With each session, her being scorched; there was no part of her that was not licked by Hell's fire as her screams fell on deaf ears. They kept her there till she was "ready" and then wheeled her off somewhere else. In this new confinement they extracted her blood, hair, skin cells and bodily fluids. They ran test on her vision, hearing, reflexes and sensitivity. This was definitely painful as they prodded her body and trying to find her weak points and she surprised herself by crying out when they touched her stomach; not stab with needles or roughly placing pressure, just a simply touch. A mere graze against her stomach caused her to jump and jerk. They touched it whenever she misbehaved.

Ry'ku had her transitioning between this room and two others, one in which she ate and slept in, occasionally allowing her to stretch her legs by walking down the halls, and in the other room they had her...train. What other word would be able to describe it? The scientist were merciless as they made her run to her top speed, lift insanely heavy object and giving her no time to recover or catch her breath. The exertion in which they put her body through left her beyond exhaustion and sore, the simple act of eating taking great amount of effort. And through the whole time, Ry'ku said the same thing over and over:

_Home...home..home..._

When she fell to her knees out of fatigue, not able to run another lap and the Glzeboks with her jabbed her stomach with their spears, she growled. Ry'ku's words echoed in her head and her fingers dug into the floor; home? _Home!? _This wasn't worth _home._ None of this was. As the days progressed and the weeks became longer, her resentment grew. She detested the word and because she did her attitude change dramatically. She spoke out more, jerked more harshly, gaining the courage to glare and raise her voice at them. Her hands fisted and her anger rose as they continued to abuse her. Ry'ku fiercely reprimanded her, raising his hand against her as he always did. But when she caught it and her grip tightened over his, she was brutally put in her place. She didn't think she would see light ever again after her beatings. Since then Luuki kept her tongue and glared only when they weren't seeing, her hate for the vileness she only knew fueling her need to escape. Where? She didn't know. Did it matter? No. She spent many nights staring at the emptiness and envision her freedom. She couldn't really see it as this place was all that she knew, but yet, there was something else, something more out there...somewhere far away...

Then one day the Glzeboks didn't come for her. No footsteps came her way, no food delivered at her door nor did Ry'ku's voice sound over the speaker in the ceiling. Luuki was apprehensive as she tried to understand why they were not following schedule. They always followed schedule. Her nervousness turned into panic when a strange green gas filled her room and her senses went into overdrive. Luuki could feel her form convulsing as her vision turned red and feral growls escaped her mouth. She was split between two mind sets, both horrified with herself and absurdly comforted with this profound strength. Power flowed through her veins, confidence her ally as her now glowing eyes landed on the door; freedom.

_Freedom_

The wall to her right shuddered and lifted, opening up to a massive open area. Growls and snarls echoed toward her. Her skin tingled. She calmly turned her head and looked down at the ugliest beings she's ever seen. Their scent roused her, sending tremors of bloodlust down her spine. All she remembered after that was red, hateful and full of rage. And a...liquid. Wet, warm and sticky liquid.

xxx

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, knowing you don't care. And if I sleep just to dream of you I'll wake without you there, isn't something missing? Isn't something..._

Death surrounded Luuki.

She stood in the center of the arena as her body trembled uncontrollably. Mangled, bloody bodies surrounded her, severed heads bashed in and thrown around, intestines and organs soiled with dirt. Her fist clenched against bone with satisfying crunches. Pride rolled off her in waves as she observed the glory that was hers settle over the battle ground. It was only a few seconds after her bloodlust was fulfilled that awareness shot through and with a strangled gasp, her hand released the amputated creature she was ripping apart. As it fell, her sympathy fell with it.

She did it again.

The creature's lifeless eye stared at her.

Luuki had promised herself to never succumb again and here she was, at the center of it all. She remembered her first time at being in this arena, her ferociousness fading and leaving her completely extinguished as she slumped to the ground. Her hair was matted in thick liquid and limbs and heads had been scattered around her. For several minutes she had gaped at the scene, completely in denial that it was her that created it and cried for hours after the Glzeboks dragged her back to her cage. Nightmares woke her with a scream as the next week brought a new round, much stronger than before. Then another set. Then another. More.

This was her eighth time. She blinked vacantly at her wounds. They were deeper this time, which wasn't a surprise. This fight to the death actually forced some effort out of her. Luuki had been surprised when one of the creatures was able to throw her off and another hit her in the side. She felt their strength as they had grabbed at her and their hate was almost as much as her own and all in all, it was a slight struggle to get her fingernails in them. But though this batch was obviously more set on taking her life, and she theirs, the guilt was a constant company. With every life she took, the guilt increased. And the nightmares were voiced in her screams.

As the predicted happened- Luuki bonded and dragged to the room where her energy would be taken -she tried to escape in her mind. This was too much. She couldn't take this anymore. Each death wore down on her damned soul and she wished for the haven that she had resided in when she was...she...yes- when she was dead, the answer to all her problems. When the gas leaked into her room the next time she held her breath, only faking the tremors until the wall opened. The new set of creatures were just as ugly- maybe uglier -and she settled into calm. Yes, it will be torturing, but she deserved it, didn't she? For all the lives she took, this seem the most suitable justice. It could hardly be called a suicide, she could just-

A creature stepped forward, its skin a sick yellow color. It was big and staggered on its mutated legs, its scarred arms shaking. A foul odor emitted from its pores and despite its complete disgustingness, Luuki was in a trance. She stiffened and stared, her mind going absolutely blank as the monster's eyes glowed. The color was cool, refreshing, a color unlike anything she has ever seen...it...reminded her of...something...blue. A very important...what color is that? A baby blue or...sky blue, sapphire... Luuki started.

Wait, what is sky blue? What is a sapphire? How does she know this?

Luuki didn't have time to gather herself out of these thoughts that made no sense what so ever as the creature attacked with brute force. It was merciless as were the others and she had to fight harder for her life. But she couldn't raise her hand against the one with the blue eyes. They were pupil-less like hers, mad with death like hers and beyond any comprehensible thought...unlike her. That color was just all too familiar and her hand refused to take the creatures life, Luuki wanting nothing more than to stare into them. Yet, when the creature was the only one standing, holding her up against the wall by the throat, she felt disgusted. Her blood trickled over its claws as she got her first up close view of the eyes. Sure, they _were _blue, but not the blue she knew. This blue did not have that specialness about them as the one she could faintly recall in her memory. And it sickened her that she should falter by such, such an _imposter!_ How dare this vile abomination mock her with such a color! This wasn't _her _blue! Destroy the joker, get rid of him, _now!_

It wasn't until the monster's heart was in her hands that she felt justice served. The routine continued, with one exception: she dreamt of blue, void of nightmares. She daydreamed of the color and paid for her lack of attention during training. Her emotions shifted from intense hate to pleading understanding. Luuki begged Ry'ku not to put her back into the arena; she couldn't take another life. Her shoulders could no longer bear the weight of another death and she pleaded with all her might.

_Set me free, set me free, please set me free..._

They never listened. Luuki no longer cooperated during training and degraded herself into beseeching. She took their abuse at her hindrance, struggling against their 'discipline' and going as far as nearly suffocating herself for she resisted breathing in the gas. The trapped her in the room, the gas constantly circulating through and giving her no choice but to breathe it in. She thrashed against the Glzeboks that forced her into the arena, the _gluka _working at her instincts to fight the monsters holding onto her. So she did. She threw them off and ran back to her room, pushing and hitting the other scientist that had entered. They shouted, jabbing their weapons to get a rise out of her so that she will lose herself in the drug. But she couldn't. Luuki couldn't betray the blue that comforted her at night, whatever night was in this constant yellow light that seared with intense heat. The blue didn't call for death. And neither did she.

When she woke the day she had a contraption on her head and strange devices along her elbows and knees. In a panic, Luuki fought and screamed as the fire licked at her core. Despite her obvious weakness, she still struggled as Ry'ku cursed the home, threatening to take all that she once cared for. Luuki didn't care and cursed him back, snarling that he could do whatever he wanted to 'home'; from what she remembered, home was suppose to be a haven, a place of peace and...and l-lo...what was that word? She couldn't remember. But home was positive and in no way was this suffering worth something so hypocritical. Ry'ku could do away with home!

Until he threatened something else. The name was foreign, sounding ugly and hoarse coming from Ry'ku, but striking something in Luuki. It repeated softly in her head and made her stiffen in attention. When Ry'ku saw this reaction he threatened the name even more, vowing to subject him to a treatment worse than her own. Luuki couldn't fight against the name as her body instantly shut down at the mention. The name became Ry'ku's new threat, throwing it in her face every chance he got. And yet, she couldn't hate the name as she did 'home'; instead, the name became part of her dreams, a distant echo. But the pain was too much as the Glzeboks forced more _gluka _into her bloodstream and sent her into the arena. Her body was scarred and skinny and it took much effort just to stand. And when she was victorious once more, Ry'ku was at the end of his patience. Only this time when she was strapped to the bed, she fought; not for herself, no, because if she did she would lose. Luuki was much too weak to do much besides raise her head. But when she thought of the blue she felt power in her muscles and her vision reddened as the monster touched her stomach. Don't touch her. Don't _ever _touch her! Get away! Fight them off! Destroy! _Destroy!_

The last thing she remembered was the sick, satisfying sound of Glzebok bone crushing in her hand.

But when she woke, she screamed as her insides were twisting, her own energy eating at her with its wicked flame. She knew nothing but this horrible agony as they cut along the scar she didn't even realize she had. And beneath her shrieks was another, a faint howl that sounded...male. If she thought about it, she would say it sounded in denial and fearful with a hint of...concern? Luuki was overcome with the feeling of falling and her temples throbbed at the very thought. She passed out cold just as the Glzeboks placed a device inside her.

She wasn't sure what happened; maybe she lost too much blood during the procedure or hopefully passed away again. Whatever happened, she was grateful as she didn't feel the pain. Well, she felt some but only on the lines of discomfort and a slight throbbing, but never the intenseness of when she was in her body. She was relieved to see the white haven and promised herself that this time she will go to X'hal for sure. Yet, her body's energy was nonexistent and she was growing impatient. There was no way of telling time here in her temporary heaven, a fact that was her greatest annoyance. It saddened her to know that her release will be postponed due to her body's lack of energy. Sometimes she found herself drifting back and forth between her spiritual and physical self, hoping to give her body some energy to combust in. Once did she make the mistake of assuming her body was finally out of use when she no longer felt discomfort. She drifted into entering her body and immediately released a shriek. The rapid clicking was heard and she fought to return to the _Tityl annuek. _She never repeated that action again until, after a while, her physical self had sensed a presence. It was unlike the ones around and for some strange reason she thought it a female presence, similar to her own. For some reason, she felt comforted as she did when she first woke, as if she was finally going to be taken from this _Xh'mi_. This feeling caused her to stir, wanting to check her body and peek through her eyes. But as the pain registered, the scream was all she released. Luuki choked at the end of her scream while she tried to escape back to the _Tityl annuek. _It wasn't long after that that she felt touch on her physical self and the distraught tones of two voices. One was clearly female and the other male and this worried Luuki; she has never seen another female and what was going on? Her body was being touched and lifted, carried she discovered. What is happening to her body and who are these beings that had such strange voices? She didn't understand a thing they were saying, not that she could hear them very well. What more must she have to suffer through in order to go to X'hal?

And yet, she wasn't scared. These touches...didn't scare her.

Before she knew it, there were other voices, sounding just as worried and anxious as the female and male. Wait, worried? Since when has anyone ever worried over her? What is this? Fighting back her extreme curiosity and uneasiness she stayed in her haven. She silently took in the gentle grazes, soothing strokes and healing that seemed to be done to her body. Luuki could feel the relief her physical self was in as the pain dimmed and the voices joined in a chorus of sighs that sounded...alleviation. She didn't understand this until a gentle tugging pulled at her hair, gathering it and she was delighted at the sensation. Her sudden awe at the kind touch caused her drift slightly closer and so she felt something pulled out of her head and winced. She quickly drifted back to stay until she was released, but not before she heard with absolute clarity _"It's alright. You're safe. We have you, Starfire."_

Emotions shot through her, shocking her body and Luuki was startled to find that her heart stopped as a result. It was mere emotions of confusion, fear, suspicion and relief that caused her heart to falter, but the voice. It was familiar and she was comforted. Luuki stayed in her haven and did what she always did; wait. As time passed she could feel her body recuperating, and for this she was grateful. Sure, her body was extremely weak, but that would stop it from releasing the small amount of energy she gained. She held it in her spiritual hands and sighed with content that she will soon be one with X'hal. All she had to do was-

Warmth shot up her physical arm and straight to the soul. She gasped, her form flashing at this sensation that sent tingles through her being. Something grazed against her hand. Luuki shivered and coward, pain being her first expectation. Then the strangest sound was heard and she jolted as she recognized the sound from the times she wept over herself in her captivity. The unknown sensation spread over her face and at the presence all her pain vanished in thin air while the tingling turned into something she did not understand. It grazed under her eyes, over her face and Luuki was stunned with elation. What was this that cloaked over her, this-this...

Luuki stilled as a new voice graced her.

_"...love...love you so much...all my fault...known...if you can hear me...remember...here. We can make it through this Starfire...can do it together. Just come back. Please, Star," _She shivered at the anguish in the voice as it continued,_ "I need you...come back... Don't leave me here alone...want nothing in this world... Don't leave Starfire, please, come back!" _

She clutched at her shifting form as the voice penetrated deep, piercing her with a new kind of pain that had her craving for more. Yes, she want to hear more. That voice...that voice was...it... By the way...what _is _sapphire?

_"Don't…leave me! Starfire, please!"_ The warmth flooded her. Luuki jumped when her lips sparked with feeling._"Come back, come back- I need you… Don't…. Not again, please..."_

She stared at her hole over her body as the voice became muffled and pleading while her body was being caressed with this foreign sensation. Luuki tightened her grip and waited till the voice spoke again. But it didn't and instead this sensation only became _more _comforting as her body was touched along her hands, her side and her stomach...which didn't hurt. Luuki started.

_It didn't hurt..._

After that, the voice was a constant company. It spoke all the time of things that she had no idea existed, like a smile. What was a smile? It says this...'star fire's' smile is one of his favorite things and that this...'laugh' was angelic. And happiness; she couldn't even think of such a thing. What was a kiss? A hug? And who is this '…_toria…' _that it spoke much about? Maybe she didn't hear it correctly. There was a slight accent as the voice used its native language, causing its words to sound alien and some words she knew nothing about. The _Tityl annuek _allowed her to understand everything spoken in her language which helped greatly; she wanted to understand everything the voice said, but it was hard as it uttered words that did not exist in her language as in 'nice' and 'adore', 'friends'…family…love…

What is love?

This was the most frequent word it spoke of, usually followed by 'you' and another statement that sounded…devotional? Or perhaps- what was that other word that she didn't fully grasp? She didn't know that meaning or remember where she heard it from, but it seemed appropriate as it kept repeating around her to explain the tone in which the voice used... What was it…passion? Yes, that's it! Passion!

What is passion?

The voice tells of a girl who stole his heart which frightened her- how is it living, in that case? Surely it fought for its heart and how could it say it so calmly? Luuki would never let anything take her heart; she'll take theirs first. But this voice…she was strangely ashamed to be thinking of such things. For some reason she felt guilty as it spoke its tales of this girl it spoke so highly of, as if she were to tell the voice of her thoughts and need for death it would fiercely reprimand her. Yet, this voice never ceased to comfort her. She became anxious to hear it, sighing with peace whenever it touched her body, sending waves of warmth over her. Even though the voice was distant and its words were choppy, Luuki sometimes straining to hear, it never ceased to fill her with euphoria. And with each word it spoke, her hold over her control became tighter, wanting to prolong her release until she felt ready. She couldn't leave the voice just yet, not when it sounded so in need and sad. Maybe she could spend a little more time here…maybe she can give comfort to the voice…maybe she should-

No, she could not return.

X'hal- X'hal will help her. She needed to go with X' matter how much she wanted to stay though or how tight she held onto her hold, her body's energy was restless. The _gluka _stirred and her energy was awake, ready to release itself and away from this _Xh'mi._ The voice just needed to stop and set her free.

Shh! It was speaking:

_"…want you back. Please… leave…remember? You're… fiancée, Star, and…wife…love you…kids…old...need you. Baby, I need you…only one Starfire…let go... Please..."_

She stiffened; what? The voice was married? _And _a father!? B-but how can that be? No, he couldn't be taken, he just couldn't! He-he said he would wait for her, for this 'star', he couldn't have betrayed her with such, becoming a father of another woman's child! His _wife!? _How could this be!? _No! _Luuki trembled in anger, this betrayal raising a great hostility in her. She wasn't sure why _she _felt betrayed, as if the voice went against her, but she didn't care. How dare him! And then he has the gall to tell her to let go after fighting her control to remain in the voice's presence! The voice's insolence awoke a possessiveness she didn't realize she had when she made out a faint female tone in conversation with the voice. Her anger surged whiles her control shook, her resolve more set on leaving. Well, if the voice already had another's company it had no need for her, correct? He can go off with the wench he chose as a bride and his bastard children! And she'll do as he says and leave! She'll leave! She'll burn her damned body and leave it to rot in _Xh'mi!_

_"I'm sorry, Star..."_

Luuki cringed away from that lovely sensation over her physical flesh, not wanting to feel it for her strength and anger that was needed to let go will crumble. Don't pay attention; don't feel the beautiful lips that no doubt are related to the voice. Don't; please...just let her go...all she wants is to go... Please.

_"...I love you..."_

Luuki gasped. Her form shivered as the whisper cascaded over her white haven and brought with it the most sensual of sensations. She could feel her cheek being graced by the voice's touch and silently curled in on herself in pain, her control nearly slipping from her hands. Let her go. Please, let her go...

Then she felt it, the voice's presence calling out to her in earnest. It was eager and excited as it tried to get her to respond. She felt it trying to connect with her with desperate need and she couldn't stop herself from responding. The voice was here, it was coming to her, for her...and she'll be with it till she can't hold on any longer. Luuki could hold on till then, at least, till she told the voice to leave her be, so that she may go. She could spend time with it before releasing her hold; she deserved a little happiness before her final death, right?

Luuki didn't expect to find a female before her with the strangest features. Though different, she was familiar, in the sense that she had a nose like hers, two ears, lips and eyes, her facial and body structure very similar to Luuki's. What separated the two was the strange color of her hair and eyes and her grey tone of skin- not that Luuki's differed much in skin tone. She was the most beautiful thing Luuki has ever seen, her exotic features mesmerizing. It saddened Luuki to deny her return to this beauty and the voice's spirit that accompanied the girl only added to her devastation. This wasn't at all how she hoped to leave. Luuki supposed her last chance of peace was never to be experienced.

Then the girl ambushed her with an action that was unspeakable. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Luuki's from, molding herself against Luuki as she silently cried.

_"Forgive me. I didn't try hard enough. I let you go and it broke him. We all broke without you and it ruined him and I blame myself. I-I didn't give my all. I let you down and I'm so sorry, so, so sorry... Never again Starfire, never again. Please, forgive me."_

Forgive? Where has she heard that before...? A time of...pain and sadness, yes...and...tears. There were many tears and another wetness that she was all too familiar with, but she still couldn't remember. The never ending sorrow from the girl that clung to her, however, did trigger something... Luuki felt elated and kind, full of a sweet and gentle sensation that made her lips want to turn up and her arms folded around the girl. This wonderful, buoyant emotion had her feeling all warm and soft as she comforted the girl that felt so much for Luuki. The words flowed out before she was aware of them, "Shh, Raven..."

It was then that everything crashed, her little haven sucked into the roaring vortex that will send her straight to X'hal. Luuki screamed as X'hal opened up to take her from this sudden peace she found. The purple and white girl fought for Luuki with vengeance and grabbed onto her with a fierce possessiveness. Luuki could feel the energies inside of the girl, the voice being one of them, and they latched onto her. X'hal took hold of her ankles.

_No!_ She couldn't leave yet, she hasn't said her proper goodbye, and she hadn't savored her last touch from the voice or heard it say those strange words again. Luuki wasn't ready, she wasn't! Don't take her! She needed to stay here with that girl for a while longer! She needed the voice! She _needed_ it! Luuki needed, she needed...

She looked up at the girl. No, not girl...a friend. But that still wasn't enough because this girl was more than a 'friend'. Yes...she remembered...she knew... Oh, Raven...

Starfire smiled.

At Raven's scream she gathered all her energy that held in this form and flared. X'hal's energy burned at hers and retracted, freeing her ankles as she sent her own volley toward the hole. She then twisted her torso and swung her leg with crushing force as her energy shot out and fought X'hal's. In the process though, her hand slipped out of Raven's and her sister's terror filled shriek had Starfire looking at her in apology. She quickly apprehended Raven's leotard, yanking her toward Starfire and flew them higher. Her god roared with anger, but Starfire didn't care as she brought a stunned Raven to her chest, bringing Raven's arms around her chest tightly as she prepared to bombard X'hal's next attack. The hole was a swirling mess of white and green, the howls sounded more demonic than anything Raven has ever heard. She clutched to Starfire with a death grip as the Tamaranian used her free arms to shoot bolt after searing bolt. Raven could feel the current of energy shooting through the entity she clutched to, feeling Starfire's harsh movements as she thrust her arms toward X'hal. With a roar, X'hal brought her energy in and Starfire wasted no time to turn and destroy the vortex.

_"Rah-veen!" _She said demandingly and Raven noticed that whatever translator the _Tityl annuek _had wasn't working at the moment. Who cares? She nodded as Starfire fought to fly against the tunnel, concentrating hard on the guys' strength and her way back, but something was wrong. They had no strength. There was only frenzy, hysteria, fear and upmost horror. Raven couldn't get a grip, her power shortage faulting even more as X'hal's whips slowly started to sprout again. She couldn't make it! No!

Starfire wrapped her arms around the trembling half demon and kissed her temple. She stared wide eyed at her, tears filling her eyes as Starfire smiled again. _"Rah-veen..."_ She pressed her closer.

Raven gasped as Starfire's energy current started to circulate through her. Her power became Raven's and her strength overshadowed her own as Raven's eyes began to glow. Starfire's hands tightened. Before X'hal's tendrils could even pass the half way point toward them, Raven shot them up, moving at the speed of light as she sent a blazing dagger of green and black into the vortex. It cut clean through and opened even more as the two bulleted out. They left a hot green trail as they traveled faster than light through the dimensions.

Starfire pressed two fingers against Raven's temple, _I will not remember this._

Raven furrowed her brow at the telepathic message, _Why not? You're back! You-_

_No. I'm not. I know _of _you, but I do not _know _you. You do not understand, Tamaranians are...complicated. Memory brings pain, pain brings-_

_I will not let you feel pain, Star, I-_

She gave her a stern look, _Raven. I do not appreciate lying and it is definitely not acceptable at the moment. You do not fully comprehend just what exactly I was subjected to and to be perfectly honest, I do not wish to remember. Ever. I do not want to remember anything at all from this moment and before and if you love me you will honor this._

_But how will-_

_My sister, just because I do not want to remember, doesn't mean I cannot learn..._ At Raven's confusion, Starfire smiled, _Teach me. Again. Teach me to smile, to laugh...to love. Show me as you all once did when I first came to you. Let this be...a new beginning. The two situations do hold resemblance..._ She looked down, her eyes somber. _Please, do not allow me to remember. The pain at simply returning to my body will already render me the 'psychic ward' _Starfire tried to joke but at Raven's glare, she sighed. _I will accept it if it means I am to be with you all again...if that is what you desire?_

_I can't believe you're seriously asking me that._

At her breathy chuckle, Raven saw the opening to their dimension. She looked at Starfire and saw determination in her eyes, _Starfire, if you-_

_No. I want this._

_Well… we want you. Starfire, not a day went by when we didn't think about you. We love you, so much._

_I love you as well. _She kissed Raven's cheek. _More than anything. How...how is..._ Her brow creased as she remembered what she had thought of the voice earlier. She didn't want to return to that...she couldn't. Raven pressed tighter to her.

_Wanna know a secret?_

_Yes?_

_The green ring never left his finger._

Starfire smiled, her eyes crinkling up in joy, _That is...I believe you would use the expression 'wow'_

Raven laughed as they neared the light_. We...we really missed you. I have no idea how we survived or how he even managed...we just... You have no idea- _Her mouth snapped shut when her sister grunted and started to twitch. _Star?_

_I...feel..._ She shivered and squeezed her eyes shut. Raven slowed to check her but before she could place her hand on Star's forehead, Starfire began to glare. _No. Hurry. Do not slow and take me to my body before I feel the full force of my pain while here. Do like the tearing of the bandage. Quick, before I change my mind. You need to block my energy as soon as you can, so as not to let the gluka spread._

_But then you won't be able to use your-_

_That does not matter!_

Raven picked up speed as her sister started to tremble and groan.

When she broke out into the light, Starfire's physical mouth screamed.

xxx

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_ _you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_ _I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again._ _I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out, "Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

Dick was in a trance; her emerald eyes being his only vision and her voice his only sound. He knew nothing outside her touch, her being his sole star that outshone the brightest sun. There was nothing that existed outside the girl that looked at him with fatigue. But when she shifted her body and winced, a low groan of pain reverberating around him, reality crashed down on him and he started.

Raven's hands came into view and rested against her temples. They glowed the faintest white, Starfire's expression of pain lessening as Raven moved her hands around and a black tendril wrapped around Dick's torso, lifting his weight off her. "Her body is extremely sore. Everything is aching and I can feel a chronic migraine coming on- no worse; Dim the lights and no one speak above a hush," she whispered. "Her sensitivity is at its peak, especially her skin and she is still very weak," at that she fully removed Dick and set him on his feet beside the bed. "This is her _with _my spell to numb her. Without it, she would be wishing she _was _gone," Raven deadpanned and removed her hands, Starfire's expression now of acute discomfort. She tried to move, her arms shaking with the effort she using and still not able to lift them a centimeter. She gasped and Raven brushed her hair back, shaking her head, "No. Don't move."

Starfire's hazy eyes looked at her with confusion before comprehending and her head rolled to the side. The titan moved her glowing hands over the rest of her body as she tried to numb her as much as she could. Dick couldn't look away from those emeralds and the way they stared back him increased this need to be closer. It was consuming him just to not be touching her, but her current state was more important, as it always was. So he opted to kneel on his knees, resting his chin on the back of his hands as he leaned on the edge of her bed and stared into her eyes. She didn't look away from him even when her focus blurred and her eyelids became heavy and despite wanting nothing more than to actually interact with her, Dick knew she needed sleep. Actual sleep, not this coma-like state. Raven looked up at him and Starfire while she silently asked the question. Dick sighed and nodded, fingering a lock of Starfire's red hair as the titan placed a mild sleep spell. It was actually quite refreshing to find Starfire still hated when Raven forced sleep on her and Dick couldn't help the large smile on his face when she resisted the urge to close her eyes. "Hey," he whispered, "Go to sleep. Everything's alright. I'm right here, Star, I'm right here."

Her tired expression smoothed out as she slowly complied and he held his breath when he could no longer see those dazzlingly jewels. Instantly after they were out of view the world seemed a lot duller and his smile faded. Wait, maybe it wasn't a good idea to let her sleep. What if she drifted again? What if-

"Dick." Raven whispered, flicking his head and rolling her eyes, "Calm down. She's fine and she's not going anywhere."

He merely nodded once and leaned closer to feel her soft breathing. Changeling and Cyborg stood stunned behind him, Changeling's eyes flickering back and forth between the two girls. Cyborg cleared his throat and opened his mouth only to close it again. He seemed at lost for words as he moved forward in a daze, peering at the sleeping girl in the bed. This was not like the coma at all as her face pinched and her fingers twitched. She would take random deep breaths and sighs and her lips pressed together as all four titans watched in earnest for the next few minutes. Diana quietly moved around and brought up her energy levels and Clark joined her in the observation. Flash was able to get everyone out of the room besides the titans and the three head Leaguers, though Donna tried to go unnoticed. Her eyes were simply glued to the girl that caused all this strife and she couldn't help but stare as Nightwing smoothed down her wavy hair. But as Flash blocked her view, scooting her out the door along with everyone else, she felt slightly agitated. Not because she couldn't see _her _but because she couldn't see _him_ and because Diana was also giving _her_ more attention; it was completely noticeable as she hurried away for a new patient gown for the girl to change into, not even giving Donna a passing glance. Was she jealous? Maybe. Ridiculous? Yes. But what more could she do than stare at the closed doors and walk off?

Batman stonily looked at Dick as Diana came back and set the gown by Starfire's bed. When Clark lowered the solar rays he spoke, "What did I say."

He ran his hand through her hair one more time before turning his face toward his father and blinked at him mildly. The titans stood on the other side of Starfire's bed, Changeling's arms around Raven's shoulders and her hand in Cyborg's. "Nothing. You have said nothing to us these past three weeks."

"I said that you will follow my commands. 'You will not go in search or will you continue to upset this environment that is needed to keep her stable.' I did not agree to this. You went out of the way to-"

"To what? Bring her home? To actually take a chance and go look for her? What would you have done, huh Bruce, besides sit here like a dumbass who doesn't do shit while we lose her?"

His normally hard, blank expression twisted into something beyond annoyed, but still cool enough not to dramatically change his features, "I _have _been doing something. The League and I have been intercepting transmissions from Glzeb to the destroyed stations on Venus. We have been running test on the _gluka_ and going through the data we collected while _you_ were the one sitting here like a dumbass." Dick clenched his fist and stood, meeting Batman's glare, "Enough with this arrogant attitude of yours, Dick, it wasn't _you _that brought her back, it was Raven. It was Raven you put on the line and you nearly lost another member of your team. This was a selfish course of action, degradation to your leadership and completely dangerous. You jumped into this without even thinking."

"We did think! And Raven _chose _to do this! Don't even say-" a black strand of magic slapped on his mouth and then roughly turned his head back toward Starfire. His eyes widened as she scrunched her face up in pain, his rising voice disrupting the silence and affecting her overly sensitive head. She whimpered, her hand almost closing and Raven glared at him with severity. The band disappeared and Nightwing turned back to Batman, surprised that his lips pressed together with apology.

"We are _not _having this discussion here," she harshly whispered. "This moment will not be tainted with another one of your piss fights and _you,_" her finger pointed toward Nightwing. "You will keep that mouth shut. I don't want to hear another word from _either _of you, or so help me, I will put you to through the worst of hells that it will make Starfire's a walk in the park. I want nothing but silence in this room or else I will bring you both back without _anything_ to piss with, understand?" She snarled. Batman and Nightwing stared at her before nodding. Diana smirked at Raven's domination over the stupid males while Clark, Changeling and Cyborg exchanged a disturbed glance. When the female titan received their confirmation she turned her glare toward the other males, "Now if we must talk about this, we should do so in another room. I'll put a barrier in this one to keep everyone out, but-"

"I'm not leaving." Nightwing whispered and fought not to flinch when Raven turned back on him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her glare lessened a fraction as she looked at Starfire and sighed, "That's best. I don't think we want anyone else here..." she looked at Cyborg and Changeling for their agreements before she addressed Batman. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to us three. If not, then leave because more important things need our attention."

He matched her glower before stiffly nodding and walking out the door. "Council room. Now." Wonder Woman and Superman followed suit after checking Starfire's vitals one more time and the titans looked at Nightwing. "Gonna be okay there, Dick?" Cyborg asked quietly.

The titans' leader slowly blinked at the sleeping girl, his face stuck in an expression between disbelief and pure fascination, "She's here...she's really here... I can't- I feel so..." He slowly shook his head. Very carefully, he raised his hand to her hair and continued his brushing through her locks. The small shaved area had already grown remarkably fast just as he knew it would, the hair now reaching the middle of her neck. As his fingers ran through, she shivered, goose bumps rising up on her arms and Dick cringed. Raven looked ready to follow through on her promise when Starfire turned her face toward Dick and breathed deeply out. She inclined her head upward where his fingers were and he very cautiously he ran his thumb above her brow. That peaceful sigh escaped her once again, her lips turning up a fraction and his eyes gleamed with water.

Changeling reached over and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before hurrying to his fiancée who looked torn between hurting and hugging Dick. When Starfire's breathing became steady though, Raven had no choice but give in. "Fine, but don't wake her up. The sleep spell is only to give her rest so she should wake up in about four hours and Dick?" He looked at her, "Don't mention anything to her if she wakes. I need to talk to all of you beforehand." And with that she walked out the door, pulling her fiancé along with her. Cyborg patted Nightwing's back and followed after Raven and Changeling into the conference room where they first went to three weeks ago. The three head Leaguers were already there with their stern, blank expressions, Flash leaning against the far wall casually. Raven wearily looked around and back at Batman before she made her way over to a chair, Changeling and Cyborg in tow. When they sat, the Leaguers did nothing and when Changeling coughed nervously Diana arched an eyebrow.

"Here we go." Changeling murmured.

"What you all did was rash and unsecure."

Cyborg opened his mouth to respond, but she shook her head, "This mission was not thought out and you did not have a backup plan or reinforcements if need be. You can't just jump into situations like this, especially when it has _souls _involved and to not have told us?"

"Yeah, that was stupid." Flash sighed and zoomed over to the table. "Like it or not, you guys are under the Justice League for as long as you remain titans and this act was not approved."

Raven's glare turned into a mocking sneer, "Approve!? We don't need-"

"Yes. You'd do." Batman's voice was toneless as he stepped forward and his black cape swished. Changeling scoffed.

"We're not kids anymore; you could've given us that approval speech three years ago, but not anymore. The titans are an independent-"

"The titans hold some of sidekicks of League members such as Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad and, whether he likes it or not, Robin, now Nightwing. I am still his father. Thus this _did _involve the League and you disobeyed. You acted out of personal gain and didn't take into consideration the one person that truly matters at the moment; she didn't want to come back and yet, here she is." At Raven's wide eyes, he continued, "I know. Starfire is strong and unlike any of Tamaranian and from what we found from the _gluka _and data we collected from Venus, I knew she had the power to come on her own. But she didn't. She _chose _not to come and you went in and took that from her, whether you want to see it that way or not. Knowing Starfire, she came back only for you all, not because she truly wanted to and this is unacceptable." He glared. "You pushed your feelings on her and now she is taking the pain because she wanted to please you. Am I wrong?"

The titans stared blankly at him.

"Next, this was not only rash, but plain idiotic. There is a reason I didn't bring it up at the first meeting," he turned his glare to Diana who looked ready to defend Raven's journey. "This _Tityl annuek_ is unheard of and not of our realm; we have no business there and yet you forced yourselves through. Galfore had informed us that great danger lies for those who try to get in. What if you wouldn't have made it back here in time, Raven? Did you think about that or what would happen if you had gone with Starfire? This was unnecessary risk and-"

The titans stood up out of their chairs faster than Flash, their fists hard against the table. Cyborg and Changeling glared hard at Batman, Changeling's fangs longer as his eyes became dark. Raven spoke between her teeth, "In no way was this 'unnecessary'. Don't _ever _say she's unnecessary! We weren't just going to sit back and let her be taken by X'hal. If you had told us this a long time ago we could have planned everything then and had time to act, but you didn't and so we did what we could. I put myself out there by my own choice and not because Nightwing ordered it. It was me and Changeling that searched for a way in and it was _me _that was willing to take the sacrifice because I'm the only one who could. I spoke to the entity and Nightwing was right; she does remember!" All eyes widened. "She did remember me and recognized Nightwing's voice and she did _choose _to come back! She fought off X'hal and lent me her energy and _hugged _me!"

"She remembers," Cyborg whispered.

Raven closed her eyes and sighed, "Almost. She remembered enough. Look...the truth is, she didn't want to come back, but not for the reason that Batman probably thinks for. The pain stopped her and with the memory gain it will only get worse, so when we entered her body, I wiped her memory. She knows nothing expect right now and lingering pieces from her revival, but I saw everything when I took her memory, so... I...know everything." She shivered and Changeling paled. "Her final words to me before we entered were understood perfectly: she wants a new beginning, a fresh start and that I, Changeling, Cyborg and Nightwing teach her everything all over again. That is the only way to get her back. She wants nothing to do with the past and I will honor that. Don't tell me all this was unnecessary if it means that she's alive and happy."

The League members watched her cautiously before Superman nodded, "A new beginning is best. Your determination and care for each other is admirable, but there are still consequences for acting on your own."

"We accept them."

"And there are other matters to be gone over…"

Cyborg stiffened, "What more is there?"

The Leaguers looked at each other before Flash sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Here we go…"

xxx

Dick hummed softly by his love's ear. She was stirring restlessly, despite Raven's knock out and her expression of comfort unnerved him. So he did what he always did when she couldn't sleep, just as he did that day he held her as she cried.

_"Sing for me."_

How could he deny her?

He had leaned closer to her face, close enough to feel her warmth without touching, and hummed a low tune. It didn't belong to any specific song or really have importance in it as it was just a tune he had come up with. But it didn't matter as her face was freed from its discomfort and she breathed in deep, those tantalizing lips pursing. He took in every inch of her face from her hairline to her chin, dazzled by the innocence that enhanced her beauty. Her long, dark eyelashes casted small shadows over her cheek bones as her lips taunted him with their fullness. Her red waterfall of hair waved around her face and he took a moment to ponder this change; it was always straight, only a small wave appearing every now and then and now, it practically curled in large ringlets. Dick wondered if she would like this as she was very picky about her hair and prayed that the two small lengths would grow out soon or at least enough so that she wouldn't notice them. He had to admit though, this small change was beautiful and it suited her more…in fact, the waves reminded him of the curling of flames, its crimson richness scorching at the sight. Dick twisted a lock of hair in the light, its shine captivating. She always made fun of him for his fascination with her hair, but he couldn't help himself. It was just so…and she was so…and he… He sighed and smiled. What's the point in trying to put it all into words? He didn't think there were enough words to describe the exact things he was feeling at the moment or her beauty. She was beautiful, glorious, gorgeous, elegant, graceful, magnificent, etc. All the words he knew that could possibly describe her and more! And he… he was in love. Dick's hum became admiring as he inclined his head and breathed in her scent. The tips of his fingers tingled at being so close to her arm and he sighed when she turned her head further toward him unconsciously.

How did he go every day without this face? How did he manage to look at another only to see her instead and not shatter completely? How did he manage not to be driven to insanity as the nightmares became more and more vivid and real, haunting his every day? Dick didn't know. There was only one possible answer: it was because he emptied himself. The nothingness he surrounded himself in was his only salvation. There was no way around the obvious way he distanced himself from everyone except for Victoria. The truth was the titans _did_ separate, even if it was only slightly and Victoria was the only one he could be somewhat filled with. Her child-like innocence and naivety was so much like Starfire's that Nightwing automatically smiled in her presence and was able to at least chuckle with her without it being forced. With anyone else, including the team, Nightwing always had to force interactions and had to put in effort just to remain where he was, but with Victoria, whose life was saved by this glorious angel, it was completely different. It also helped that her green eyes acted as a substitute for the vivid orbs that rested before him and the way she coward in his arms at the first hint of trouble. Victoria gave him purpose to continue, made him feel needed and important while his demons that lived in this darkness kept trying to make him quit. So many times he wanted to just give up this charade of acting okay in front of his friends and leaving the team and possibly Nightwing forever; but he couldn't leave Victoria. Starfire would never forgive him.

Speaking of Victoria… Dick's eyes went wide and he quickly reached for the pockets that weren't there on his thighs as if he expected to find a phone. "Shit, shit, shit," he cursed under his breath, looking around. Quickly glancing at Starfire he stood and walked around the room, hoping to find anything to make contact with and coming up short. He couldn't remember where he left his communicator and cursed again. After all the crap he put Victoria through from one time that she forgot the communicator he gave her; she had been running late for school and forgot it at home. It was a Friday night and so she went out with Ben and Joyce to a football game and Nightwing's worry increasing as she wouldn't answer throughout the night. When she got home he had been there, pacing and angry, raising his voice as he expressed his concern and when he made her cry the guilt was overwhelming. And here he was…lost communicator and all…

"_Fuck!" _He rubbed his face.

"Stop it." Nightwing whipped around to see Raven silently enter the room, rolling her eyes, "I didn't read your mind; you only get this flustered over another girl who isn't _that_ one," she nodded toward Starfire, "and don't worry. Jinx and Wally are taking care of everything until we go home."

"But Victoria-"

"Is constantly fighting with Wally over which video game system is better. They're taking care of her too, Dick. Right now, Starfire needs you."

"I know… Gar and Vic?"

Raven quickly looked away from him, but he didn't notice as he focused on Starfire who moved her hand. "Busy. They'll be back later."

He nodded absently and walked back to his spot by the bed, "It's been six and a half hours, Raven. She's not waking."

"You're so impatient. If I recall correctly, that was her greatest peeve with you." Raven taunted, floating over to Starfire and checking her head. The two whispered insults back and forth as she slowly took off the spell and rousing the sleeping girl. "She can only sleep for so long, I say an hour to two and then we wake her. She needs to eat and move around as it's been a while since she last stood. We need to get her blood circulating."

"But the pain?"

"Why do you think I put her to sleep? Tamaranians heal themselves while asleep and she's been healing for three weeks. My power and Manhunter's combined was strong enough to accelerate the healing and now she's just really sore and aching and…well…"

"What?"

"…I'm…not entirely sure how you'll take it."

"Just say it."

She bit her lip before sighing. "Dick, sit down."

He complied, though cautiously as Raven ran her glowing hands over Starfire. Using the softest of voices she said, "When I first entered, your spirit instantly started tugging. As I followed..."

Dick listened with intensity as she recalled everything that happened in the _Tityl annuek. _Raven carefully watched his face as it went through a wheel of emotions, his body stiffening with every word. She was actually very relieved to find that he didn't express as much negativity as she thought he would, the only negative emotions he was feeling being sadness and disturbed, though they were completely understandable. He never say a word, his eyes always on Starfire while Raven went on to tell him of the _Kil'na _that nearly took her, Starfire's boldness at holding the hole open and pulling her through and their conversation. His lips pressed into a hard line when she told him of her pleading of his love's return to which Starfire denied. But he reacted with a thoughtful expression as she told him of Starfire's familiarity of his voice and she grew quiet at his glare when she came to the Glzeboks threat of his life. The punch to the gut was when she told him of what Starfire had told her of her time there with the Glzeboks, his face turning white as he squeezed his eyes shut. Raven noticed the telltale of his slipping control through the straining of his neck and his fisted hands at the Tamaranian's side. Nightwing hid his face in the space of her neck and shoulder, never touching her, and didn't look up again until Raven came to the fairy tale. He had looked at her with quiet disbelief and in his blood shot eyes sparked with a gentle understanding when Raven smiled, "She loved it." The spark brightened when Raven went on to her sudden hug and Starfire's memory gain and it flared when he found out about X'hal trying to take her. Raven fought her smirk at the sight of his pride when she recalled Starfire remembering and her heroic stance against X'hal, leading to their escape. He almost smiled when he heard of Raven's telling of his ring and Starfire's joy, jumping up right after that. Nightwing ignored Raven's "Wait" and didn't let her finish just when she was about to deliver the final blow.

"That's great!" He said in his normal voice and Starfire winced. He shook off Raven's glare and said quietly, though excitingly, "I told you! What did I tell you!? This is amazing! Oh my god, I knew you could do it, Star!"

"That's not all. Don't get too happy," Raven whispered.

"What do you mean!? This is beyond awesome, Rae! This is- this is...wow!" He smiled at the girl and twirled her hair, "You're amazing, Starfire." Raven sighed, earning her a reproachful look, "Why are you so down? You should be happy."

She rubbed her temple, "I _was _happy, but... This was so much easier to explain to Batman and the guys. Look, you have to pay attention; it's kind of confusing."

"Raven, this is the first good thing I've heard in a long time. Please don't-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered and opened her mouth to speak again. Continuing with her recollection, voicing the Tamaranian's wish as clearly as she could, Nightwing grew completely still. His face was perfectly blank, his body stone, as Raven reached the conclusion wearily, "…so I did. I wiped her memory and blocked her energy. It's the only way to keep the _gluka _dormant."

His flat blue eyes roamed over to Starfire's face that pinched up as she tried to wake. Several seconds passed before he spoke, his voice just as flat as his eyes, "She can't fly."

"No."

"She can't shoot her bolts…"

"…No."

Nightwing nodded one small nod, raising his hand and grazed Starfire's cheek with the back of his forefinger, removing it when her eyelids fluttered. "And she doesn't remember…anything?"

"No. She doesn't want to."

He was so quiet she strained to hear, "She doesn't...remember me?

Raven bit her lip and looked down, "Don't do that to yourself. She just doesn't want to go through the pain. I could _feel _it, Dick, it's horrible. We both know she's an emotional being and all this is just too much for her to bear. It scares me to even think about what could happen if all this comes back to her; it's enough to drive someone suicidal. She wants a fresh start, Dick and I want to give her that. After all this… I don't want her to remember anything. Even the League thinks this is best. She can be…normal, somewhat and not have to have the pain from the past and we… it'll be just like the beginning, only this time, it's _us _that needs to bring this team together. Gar and I already have planned the story we'll give her when she's up. Galfore is even in on it as well; he's the one that gave us the idea."

"You talked to him?"

She looked away again, "Just before I came here. He is…not doing well, but when we told him that we found her and brought her back he was very happy. I think the news of her being alive lessened his pain. He's contented."

"…We should have kept in contact," he murmured, his whispered laced with guilt. "Last time we talked was when…" Nightwing sighed.

"He understands. There's no need to feel bad over that now. The point is we got her back and she's safe. He is ecstatic that she's okay and that's what matters." Raven stared at the floor, waiting for a reply and when she didn't receive one she looked up at Nightwing. The dullness in his eyes was replaced by fierce anxiety and nervousness, licking his lips as he blinked. "Dick?"

His lips parted and he sucked in a breath. She followed his gaze and gasped when she saw that Starfire turned her face up toward the ceiling as her brows pushed forward over her flickering eyes. She made a low moaning sound.

Raven and Nightwing snapped to attention and leaned over her, their eyes scanning over her face as she lolled her head back and forth. Her expression tightened and she shuffled under the sheet, wincing at her movement.

Nightwing bent at the waist, "Star? Baby, open your eyes."

She seemed to hear him as her head turned toward the direction of his voice, but didn't obey. Raven shook her head, "Dick, she doesn't know English."

"Didn't stop us before," he whispered and grazed her cheek again. "Starfire… c'mon, show me your eyes."

The female titan placed her glowing hand on the Tamaranian's forehead and her face relaxed as her eyelids flickered.

"That's it, love."

At his voice, her eyes slowly opened and Nightwing held his breath. That sensual warmth spread over him as beauty and purpose wounded its way back into this fucked up world. The emotional and mental distress that Raven's previous words caused were washed away by the mere glow in those jade orbs and Nightwing fully understood Starfire's wish. In her eyes, he could see no agony or suffering, only seeing pure innocence and curiosity, just like when they met. This same look had smiled at him from the island that would become the titan's home and he didn't want to see anything else. Nightwing was taken over by this heavenly feeling all over again as he gazed straight into those bright emerald jewels, all air escaping his body and leaving him with a light, floating sensation. This gorgeous creature looked up at the stranger, a hint of fear mixed with suspicion settling in, _"Nmza auk l'yu."_

Her voice wavered and cracked from not being used in a while, but as always, was still so... _Wow_, Nightwing sighed, a smile forming on his face, "Starfire...I missed you so much."

She looked at Raven in slight panic, wincing when she moved, _"Gupta, sakra rouur."_

"Shh, Star, it's okay."Raven looked at Nightwing pointedly as the Tamaranian said something else, her hoarse voice raising a notch. She tried to keep the girl from moving, proving unsuccessful as Starfire jerked her hand away, wincing. "I-I don't know what to do. She can't panic; her instincts will trigger the _gluka _and fight my spell. She'll hurt herself; Nightwing, do something!"

A thought struck him, "You said that we have to show her again right? And that's what she wanted?" At her frantic nod he gently smiled and she fumbled at the absurd action in this moment. He calmly looked at Starfire as her cracking voice started to rise in pitch and her eyes became wide with fright at the strangers with her. He steadied his own voice and raised his hands, "Easy. My name is Nightwing and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help."

Her eyes glistened with caution and suspicion as she shook her head,_ "Gupta, gupta buvont'a!"_

So familiar. Only this time he knew what these feelings were as he stared at into her cautious, "It's okay, look." He held out his hands in a friendly manner, showing her that he had nothing on him. Her weariness didn't disappear though, just as he knew it wouldn't and he gently smiled.

So familiar…

He was back at that first day, the day that started it all. Starfire decided she wanted that to be the date of their anniversary instead of the day he kissed her as Nightwing because it was the 'first time I saw you and experienced love' and he completely agreed. And here it was again, and he will give her all the love she wants.

He reached forward slowly, keeping his eyes on hers as he placed his hands over the orange ones that trembled. As their hands touched his smile softened and Starfire visibly relaxed. Her confusion was obvious as her eyebrows scrunched together and she stared at their hands with curiosity and interest. She looked up into his blue eyes, cocking her head a little to the right, _"Se'zha?"_

Nightwing sighed as the memories flowed in, one in particular standing above the rest. Now, how to do this… well, he supposed doing it the Starfire-way was best as it was the one that worked before; her way always worked…it sure did on him. Maybe it would do the same for her… and it would be great payback for surprising him.

So that's exactly what he did.

His arm reach out, grabbing her by the back of the neck and lifted her face toward him. Her eyes flew wide and she emitted the cutest of squeaks when his face descended, his blue eyes never breaking eye contact with her green ones as he pressed their lips firmly together. The shock at their contact jolted through them, a hot tingling trailing after and over their bodies. She jerked a little out of surprise and he placed his other hand against her cheek to hold her still. Her eyes flickered back and forth between his, awareness sparking deep within them as the language transferred.

But this was more than a language transfer and he was going to plant the seed of love as she did him seven years ago. He moved his hands to the back off her head, tangling his fingers in her cherry mane as he tilted his head for better access. Using his lips to part hers, he slowly pushed his tongue in and his heart pounded when it met hers, shivering as her taste dominated his senses. More, he needed more; he opened her mouth wider and grazed her tongue with his, tempting her to engage with him in their lustful dance and soaring high when she responded, her mouth becoming soft against his. Her hand weakly gripped his bicep, sending waves of electricity straight to his core as he moved one of his under her arm and behind her back. He lifted her torso up toward him while his mouth danced with her. The universe shrunk down until it was just Starfire and Nightwing, Koriand'r and Richard, and the way her soft, full lips fit perfectly against his. He pressed her body closer as his mouth tingled, his body buzzing with the exhilaration at having his other half engaging in such an intimate act after so long. Too long, longer than anything and he never wanted to go without this again, no matter any length of time! Ever! She's back, she's really back and he could kiss her, hug her, hold her and love her and never have to let go again! Nightwing's closed eyes stung at the sweet reunion and slowed the dance till he was giving her soft, closed mouth kisses, lingering for a while more on her before he opened his eyes.

She still had hers closed, an expression of curiosity and unfamiliarity splashed across her face, but when she looked at him, he saw that seed of burning desire already watered and ready to sprout in the depths of her jewels. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb under her eye, stealing another tender kiss from her before he smiled, "There. Now we can be friends."

Starfire blinked at him and moved her head back, "I…"

"Understand?"

She nodded. Nightwing chuckled. "Good. Otherwise this would be a lot harder."

"Who are you?" She asked quietly, looking at him inquiringly as he closed his eyes, not knowing the effect her voice had on him. He looked back at her and the intensity of his eyes had her entranced.

"I...am a friend. We're all friends here, very close friends actually, so you don't have to worry about anything. You are Koriand'r. Welcome."

"Koriand'r? Why, that is-"

"Starfire?" He smirked at her start. "I know…which would you prefer?"

She shuffled and looked down, "I…do not know." A finger under her chin lifted her face back up and she was surprised by the emotion in his eyes as his face was only centimeters away.

"Please, don't look away," he whispered. His breath blew cool against her face and her heart stuttered. "And if it matters any, I think both names are absolutely beautiful."

She bit her lip, considering. "Very well. I choose…Koriand'r. It is…familiar…where am I? How did I-"

"Well explain everything in a moment." Raven stepped forward, Koriand'r finally taking notice of her. "For now, lie down and I will gather the others."

Koriand'r watched as Raven exchanged a meaningful glance with Nightwing and quickly walked to the door. She waited till she left before turning her gaze back to the man beside her. He watched her with complete focus, his eyes sparkling with a majestic hue as Koriand'r furrowed her brow, "I did not get your name…?"

He blinked and smiled, "I have many names. You can pick whichever one you would like to me."

"…Very well…"

He leaned forward, pressing his arm against hers on the bed and she stilled at his body heat. That smile graced his features, causing her heart to stutter again as he whispered, "There's Nightwing…or Robin, that's okay too. I go by Dick or…or…Richard."

Koriand'r cocked her head and stared at him with discretion, "Those are many."

"Which one do you like?"

She thought, "What…what was the last choice?"

"…Richard." He answered and took in her thoughtful expression. She seemed to be really thinking about this as those jades twinkled with acceptance. When she nodded, he felt his lips turn up. "Did you take your pick?" At her confusion he laughed, "Meaning did you choose?"

"Oh. Yes. I choose…" her eyes flickered to his hand that was against her, blinking at his green ring. "That is a magnificent jewel."

_Always easily distracted, _Nightwing chuckled. "Thank you. I like your ring, too." He reached over and picked up her hand, sighing at her softness and fingered her diamond. Her eyes sparkled at the sight and he looked up at her, "Do you like it?"

"It's…beautiful." She looked at him, "How did…?"

He smiled and bent his head, kissing her fingers. When he met her gaze once again, he inwardly shouted in happiness at the wonder in her eyes. "I hear footsteps coming. We'll tell you everything you need to know and then get you something to eat. How does that sound?"

For over three years, a smile held no beauty for him. For over three years, such a natural act seemed plain and repulsive to him on every face beside his team, Jinx and Wally and Victoria. But when those lips spread, the corners lifting up in the most charming smile known to man all that repulsion vanished leaving behind only this mushy, romantic atmosphere. Her sweet voice only added to this phenomenal feeling that was devouring him.

"That sounds…wonderful…Richard."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hahaha!

Yes, yes, your mush is coming.

Any suggestions that you guys want to be incorporated in the oh-so-romantic scenes? I could work some in.

Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome


	17. Chapter 17

I took two days off this week from writing, one on 9/11 and on Thursday to spend time with my family.

To anyone who had a loved one perish in the tragic attack on our country, my prayers go out to you. Actually, they go out to _all _of you. Let us all come together as one country, one nation under God, and hold hands while we remember that fateful day. I hope you all smile and laugh while you can.

I didn't write either on Friday evening... the premier of The Legend of Korra was on... Aang needs to come back. He needs to, I say!

Chapter 17

_A thousand times I've seen you standing, gravity like a lunar landing, make me want to run till I find you. I shut the world away from here, drift to you, you're all I hear. Everything we know fades to black_

_Half the time the world is ending. Truth is I am done pretending._

Dick was in a daze when the rest of the titans walked in, followed by the head Leaguers. They all looked at him curiously as he seemed to be in his own little cloud, a strange glaze in his blue eyes as he was totally transfixed on the alien girl that was shifting on the bed. After she called him by his first name- a name he would never let anyone else call him and one he didn't think he'd ever hear again -he had all but took her right then and there. He gave her the most blessed of expressions and picked up her hand, kissing each one of her fingers. She studied him as he did this, grazing her fingertips over his lips, Nightwing sighing as she did. Her bright green eyes looked at him with a glint that sped his heart and quickened his breath and on impulse he leaned forward. His breath was hot on her cheek as he kissed the corner of her mouth, Koriand'r's eyelids fluttering at the contact. Nightwing smiled against her skin and moved his hand over her lap to hold her hip. He felt no need to hold back as he already saw that lovely glow of happiness, though unknown, over her. He stared deep into her eyes, his face only inches from hers and tightened his grip. Koriand'r's bright jades hypnotized him and he inclined his head forward.

Koriand'r's breath hitched.

Of course that had to be the time for the others to walk in, forcing Nightwing back from the mere centimeters he was from tasting Starfire. The disappointment was clear in his face and Koriand'r surprised him by touching his lips again. That glint quickly disappeared as Raven rushed in and placed pillows behind her for support so that she could sit up. Raven asked if she was in any pain to which the alien shook her head to. Her voice was strained and hoarse as her throat tried to get accustomed at being used again, "It is only mild, but requires no attention." Of course Raven didn't listen as she started to pour her power in the Tamaranian and smiled at her sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Changeling and Cyborg were frozen at the end of the bed, both openly gaping at her until Raven elbowed them in their chest. They oofed and shook their heads before moving to the alien's side and Changeling cleared his throat, "Um...hi..."

She nodded, "Greetings." She blinked as he took a deep breath, hanging his head. "Are you alright?"

He chuckled, "I'm alright. Don't worry about me, Star."

"Star? What are-?"

"Ignore him," Raven raised her hand and stepped in front of Changeling. "He says weird things sometimes, its normal. Um, this is my fiancé by the way, Changeling or Garfield. Or Gar. Whichever one." She twisted her hands. "And this is Cyborg or Victor. I'm Raven or Rachel, but I prefer Raven. So many names I know. We're weird like that." A nervous laugh escaped her as Changeling squeezed her hand at her rambling. "Guys, this is _Koriand'r."_

Realization flashed across their faces before they both smiled at Koriand'r with kind. Her attention, however, was on Raven's and Gar's clasped hands. "Fiancé as in...?"

"Future husband and wife? Yeah that's it," her palm started to sweat. Why was she so nervous? Seeing Koriand'r's lips press together in disfavor she knew why; when Gar proposed Raven was both excited and sad. Sad because she didn't hear the high squeal of joy when they announced their engagement and several times imagined her reaction to this news. At those times, she would forget that Starfire wasn't a fan of marriage (well, for her), but she was happy for those around her; Raven always imagined her excited and happy to hear of her engagement. Now, she was getting a reaction and very much wanted Starfire's approval. She straightened up as those bright green on green eyes looked up at her.

"And you are...delighted?"

"Yes. Very much." She stopped breathing for a second when the beautiful red head searched her face, as if trying to find a lie. Starfire always had a way of reading emotions and it made her heart stutter to see that she still cared...for this perfect stranger she thought she didn't know... How weird; though her memories were gone, it was obvious her feelings toward marriage were the same. This caused Raven to wonder about what other things Starfire felt the same towards, but she didn't have time to ponder as she exhaled when Koriand'r smiled.

"Congratulations. I hope your marriage is full of the happiness."

A wide grin broke across Vic and Gar's face at her speech and Raven sighed, blinking back the oncoming wetness in her eyes, "Thank you..."

Koriand'r nodded and her gaze very slowly roamed over the rest of the crowd that gathered in her room: Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman and Flash. There was a long awkward silence as Raven tried to gather herself along with the boys while Nightwing stayed in his dream cloud. Raven felt her nervousness spike as she suddenly forgot what to say and resided to stare at Koriand'r as everyone was, causing the girl to fidget, "Um..."

_God bless Batman, _Raven sighed as he stepped forward, his voice strangely kind as he spoke lowly, "Koriand'r, I am Batman. This is Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash. You're ship malfunctioned as you entered Earth's atmosphere and crashed and we believe you suffered from a severe head injury and have been healing while in a coma for the past three weeks. We have reason to believe that you lost some memory and so then I come to ask; what _do_ you remember, if anything at all?"

She stared blankly at him before her expression changed, "Is my ship okay?"

Nightwing surprised them all by suddenly chuckling. Leaning forward and resting his head in his hands by her arm, he dreamily said, "Always worrying about everything else but yourself. It's impossible for you to be selfish, isn't it?" She looked at him thoughtfully, her eyes flickering to his lips. He smirked at that and placed his hand over her thigh, moving it till it held onto her inner thigh, "What do you remember?" He whispered.

Koriand'r bit her lip at his hand, quickly looking at it before she looked back at Batman, "Earth. I know Earth and...my planet. What happened to Tamaran? Why did I come here?"

"Tamaran is experiencing political turmoil at the moment, therefore your Grand Ruler sent you to remain here until it is safe. Your ship was not compatible to our atmosphere and impaired, but not before you sent out a distress signal. Superman and Wonder Woman retrieved you and you have been asleep till now. Your ship, however, was beyond repairable, but we have already provided you with all that you need and more you while you are here, which brings me to my next statement: you are hereby under the full protection and supervision of the Justice League and Titans, Princess Koriand'r. Welcome to Earth."

Her face was an expression of extreme confusion before she suddenly sputtered and choked on her words. Nightwing's dreamy gaze shattered as he quickly reached for her, lifting her shoulder up and gently patting her back. She coughed and winced as her throat stabbed at her, but when Nightwing kissed her forehead her wince relaxed. He rubbed her shoulder blade as she shook her head, "P-Princess?"

He looked at Raven questionably; he didn't know they would tell her this.

"It seems you lost more memory than we realized." The titans, except Nightwing, sent Batman a pointed glance as he continued with the lie, "Princess Koriand'r, Tamaran's rebels against the monarch have breeched your kingdom's security and already overthrew two others. Your Grand Ruler contacted us for assistance in harboring the last And'r heir, the most valuable and superior Tamaranian blood line as you rule above all. You're safety is the top concern of the Justice League and it is crucial you remain under surveillance and under radar. Your accident however, caused some major setbacks due to your memory loss and will be attended by your care givers; they will answer any questions you might have." He gestured toward the young heroes. "These people here are the Titans, a team of heroes in affiliation with the Justice League. These four members make up the head team of the Titan Network and Nightwing is their leader. You will be in their care with the League overseeing until this is all sorted out. Until then, please, rest and we will make your stay as comfortable as possible. Any questions?"

"...My Grand Ruler... I do not remember him." She frowned. "Would it not be my father?"

The titans and League looked at each other wearily, unsure how to answer; siblings were a tricky subject as one little slip up could bring back the entire past. Batman of course already thought of possible routes to take if she were to question this and Galfore already had given him a quick history lesson about her dysfunctional family; father gave her up, mother didn't care, sister tried to kill her (and succeeded) and brother died. One little slip...

Before Batman could speak, however, Nightwing beat him to it, taking Koriand'r's hands in his, "Your father passed long ago, leaving you in the care of Grand Ruler..." should he say the name? "You are an only child."

She thought and frowned, "I do not... I feel guilty. Is it wrong that I do not remember?"

"You lost your memory so no. Don't feel bad about anything, it wasn't your fault." He soothed. He didn't like the somberness in her face and put his arm over her thighs, placing his other hand on top hers. She looked at him as he did this while her heart did a little jump when he smiled, "Don't worry about it... Any more questions?"

Koriand'r surprised them all by shaking her head and shyly thanking the Leaguers for rescuing her. Superman and Flash were confused at her lack of questions and her seemingly comfortable demeanor at the story she was given. The titans, on the other hand, knew all too well of Starfire's overly trusting nature and thought nothing of her declining suspicion unlike the older heroes. They filled out any gaps that Koriand'r didn't address, restating only the basics with slight changes as she processed it all in her head: she was a princess, Tamaran was in disorder, her life was threatened and the League offered their services. She was an only child and her Grand Ruleris handing his authority over the princess to the League and the Titans until things are sorted out. Her ship exploded, possibly compromised by rebel forces, and in the accident she hit her head and suffered from many wounds. She lost her memory and...to be perfectly honest...she didn't mind. She really didn't. For some reason, the reality of her not remembering anything did not bother her as it would anyone else and she was- what was that word? -complacent with it. What these strangers were giving her was perfectly acceptable and they were quickly catching on to her agreeable attitude.

Though she did seem to mind when they told her she might never see Tamaran again.

This was a sad truth. They could all see the hurt in her face as Batman told her that her Grand Ruler was ordering no communication between the princess and Tamaran, banning her from ever going back until he felt it safe. And though Nightwing wasn't disagreeing with this, he found it quite odd that Galfore would do this. They could all see the struggle as she tried to remember her Grand Ruler'sface and the heavy guilt when she couldn't. It was for the best, as Galfore told them before Raven lifted the sleep spell: Koriand'r would want nothing more than to return to Tamaran once she woke as she would want to be in some place in which she _did _know. And since she lost memory, she would never return to Earth where she felt no ties, the action slapping the titans awake. Therefore the only way to keep her on Earth was to ban her so that she can live happily and in peace. The threat of the Glzeboks looking for her was a blaring siren and after what Galfore told the League who just passed it on to the Titans... they had to find a way to keep Koriand'r quiet and obeying in order to keep her safe... even if it meant Galfore could never see her again. It was by his request that Batman told Koriand'r of her royal status, with minor changes. "Do not remove her from her foundation. She is a princess and a warrior. Do not take that away from her," Galfore had said. So they didn't, treating her with humble respect and addressing her as 'Highness' and 'Princess', though Nightwing stuck to just Koriand'r. Or slipped and said 'Kori' and facing the wrath of Raven as she smacked him upside the head, though her annoyance quickly faded as that action caused Koriand'r to smile. Nightwing had sighed, leaning his head on his arms by hers and looking up at her with those dazzling blue eyes as she tried not to blush. She diverted her attention toward Superman and Wonder Woman as they finished the briefing, "...hope that you will come to like Earth. There are many wonderful things to experience here."

"I believe so. Thank you for your hospitality and the care you expressed towards me. I am very...grateful. My apologies for not remembering anything, it is-"

"Okay," Raven breathed, moving to her side. "It's perfectly okay. You don't have to remember a thing because all that doesn't matter right now. What's important is making sure your okay, settled and recuperating. You're wounds are healed but I can't really do much about the soreness besides help you exercise your muscles. When you're ready of course, don't feel pressure, I just-"

"Rachel," Koriand'r said softly and cocked her head when the titan stilled at her voice. She gently brushed away Raven's glowing hand that was hovering over her leg as it prepared to heal, "I believe it is you who needs the rest. You have done much for me already, thank you. The ache is fading and...the exercise will be very much appreciated." She hesitated. "Though I am very grateful for your generous treatment of me, I am...unnerved... For what did I do to earn such kindness?"

All at once the titans smiled and the League watched them curiously as Changeling started to laugh, Cyborg soon following suit. Koriand'r furrowed her brow, "Did... I say something amusing?"

Cyborg smiled, shaking his head. _Wow. _"We're just poking fun. It's nothing."

"Poking is the act of prodding," she said carefully. "Does fun enjoy being prodded at?"

The green man and half robot started to laugh under their breath and Changeling nodded his head at her, knowing exactly how she would respond to: "Poke, prod, harder, better."

Nightwing fell out of his cloud and turned with a glare at Changeling while Koriand'r slanted her head to the right, her eyes wide like she just discovered something, "I see. So the fun likes the poking to be harder?"

Cyborg and Changeling sputtered, grins cutting across their faces as their voices bellowed in the space around them. Their laughter filled the room and lessened the tension they didn't even realize was there. The familiarity of Starfire saying such things, and her innocence adding to the fun, removed this heaviness on the guys' shoulders. They always loved to mess with Starfire and her speech pattern, taking whatever backlash Nightwing gave them because it was worth it seeing the embarrassed expression she always got as Nightwing explained. Then she would join in on their jokes afterwards.

Such relief...

Raven fought to keep her own little smile as the bizarreness of the situation settled in, the guys' laugh contagious and Starfire's naiveté's too adorable. Then a laugh burst out of her when Koriand'r turned to Nightwing who became bashful when she said, "Is this poking more of the fun when it is harder?" He pressed his lips together as the guys and Raven laughed even more and rested his head on her thigh. At his pressure, her expression turned soft while he tightened his hands on her legs, "Um..."

The relief and excitement at finally being able to talk to their sister was as overwhelming as it was affected and caused the titans to be lightheaded. They soared through the same cloud Nightwing seemed to have retreated back into. Their reality was so surreal as the titans continued in their hysterical chuckles, Nightwing smiling at the confused Koriand'r who looked to the League members for answers. Superman and Flash exchanged a look while Wonder Woman merely sent her a small smile. She turned her eyes to Batman, who sighed, "Ignore them. They are...overwhelmed with this situation."

She frowned; if anyone should be over their heads about the abnormality of her current circumstances, it should be her...but strangely...she wasn't. Koriand'r felt no apprehension or any vexation in the company of these strangers that laughed as though they have been forbidden from doing so before and are making up for the lost time. But still, how aberrant. Perhaps it was an Earthly way or some other cultural acquit; in that case, it would be impolite to ignore and remain ignorant of their ways, "Forgive me, but what is the reason behind your laughter?"

Raven stopped her chuckling and shook her head, "No one should need a reason to laugh. Laughter is the best medicine; it relieves stress, relaxes the mind and all-in-all removes pain," she said softly. "Do you like to laugh?"

"I do not believe... it is a very strange word. What is-?"

"You love to laugh, Koriand'r." Nightwing sighed, drawing a small pattern on her thigh.

She blinked, "I do not...understand?"

Before any of them could say anything else, a green German Sheppard puppy leaped onto a startled Koriand'r's sheet covered lap, wagging tail and hanging tongue already in place. He barked playfully at her and wiggled on his small legs as he reached up to lick her face. She stared wide eyed at him while the puppy barked again, rolling on its back and pawing at her. What peculiar creature this was! Nightwing saw her hesitation mixing with her uncertainty so he took the chance to scratch Changeling behind the ear and chuckled when the pup barked at him, wiggling its behind. Koriand'r watched the two play and Nightwing calling the creature a strange name - cute - and her lips turned up when Changeling nibbled on Nightwing's finger, thrashing his tiny head around as he tugged against his leader. A small giggle escaped her when Changeling's bite slipped and he rolled back before jumping at Nightwing again. That giggle grew louder and more natural as the two played, the puppy catching notice of her laugh and then turning to lick her face. She laughed, turning her head away to escape the pup's kisses.

The wet licking suddenly reduced to affectionate nudging against her neck. Koriand'r ran her fingers through his soft coat as the pup made a low rumbling noise and curled into the warmth of her chest. She instinctively wrapped her arms around the small animal, her smiling eyes looking up to meet Nightwing's adoring ones. "So that is the laugh?"

He chuckled at her whisper, "Yeah. Amazing huh? You have a beautiful laugh."

When she blushed and returned to her petting, Raven touched her shoulder. "Koriand'r? I want you to rest now. I will wake you in an hour or two."

She stared at her before the room came into focus, the Leaguers gone and away. When did they leave? How long had she been watching Nightwing and Changeling play and laughing with the small, strange creature that was... what had Richard called it?...cute. _Cute? _How queer, "W-what happened to everyone?"

"They have business to attend to. Everything's fine. We just want you to rest now so when I wake you again you'll be a bit more energized. Your body is very strong and I think we can go ahead and start the exercises; the basics at least."

"...Will I...be able to walk?"

"After the exercises, yes. I will bathe you and I want you to eat. If you feel well enough."

She leaned her head back and sighed. "Very well, but I am not sleepy-"

"I will place a spell on you."

"...Will it hurt?"

Raven smiled and put her hand on her forehead, pushing the stray lock of red back, "No. I promise." She moved to remove Changeling, but Koriand'r's arms tightened around him. She shifted into a comfortable position, taking comfort in the small weight that seemed to have dozed off himself while lying on top of her. She suddenly felt protective over the green creature and wanted him by her. The titans noticed this and exchanged a quick glance before Raven's hand pressed against her skin. Though a little chilly, the presence put Koriand'r at ease, this pleasantness increasing when the half robot came closer and sat beside her. She looked at the three of them briefly as she pondered this emotion that she felt above the heaviness in her eyelids. Her vision started to cloud and blur as sleepiness drifted over, but though she liked these three strangers with her, she wanted to see one face in particular before she closed her eyes. So she fought this oncoming weariness for a few more seconds and lazily turned her face till her eyes met blue. A very enchanting, refreshing, sapphire blue...

_Sapphire_

The word faintly echoed in her head as Nightwing cupped her cheek, his thumb grazing under her closing eyes. "Sleep," he whispered. She didn't want to, not yet, as the word faintly echoed in her head, nagging at her. Nightwing knew she was fighting it, because she always did and leaned forward to give her a sweet, lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. Automatically, her eyes closed and she found no strength to open them; sleep just felt so good, sweeping over her as it did and soon the word disappeared along with its nagging. Koriand'r could still feel his hands on her, but that also was disappearing under the cloak, taking with it the sensation of lips that suddenly started to dance along her cheek. She barely noticed when they pressed against her own as she sunk into slumber.

But not before she distantly heard a whisper.

_"I...ove...ou."_

xxx

_I never thought that I had anymore to give. Pushing me so far; here I am without you. Drink to all that we have lost, mistakes we have made, everything will change, but love remains the same_

Dick shuffled on his feet, standing before the table in the conference room as Batman looked at him. Raven and Vic sat in the chairs next to Dick, Flash standing just behind them as he looked out the large, wall length window onto Earth. The sun shone over North and South America, the whiteness of the clouds wisping by. "So, let me get this straight: Galfore _wants _her to remember, but only of her background such as being a princess, we're lying about Tamaran being in chaos so she'll stay, she got into a really bad accident coming to Earth, losing her memory and the story is she was born with a birth defect that disabled her from using her energy to hide the fact that Raven blocked her. Did I get everything?"

"And Galfore banned her from going home, due to the war," Raven said.

"Which is fake." He narrowed his eyes when Raven hesitatingly looked at Batman, "What, I missing something?"

"When don't you?" he father said emotionlessly, causing his adopted son to glare. Raven sighed.

"Starfire is still Starfire and we don't want to change anything or lie too dramatically. The things we are lying about is only to keep from triggering the past such as Blackfire, Karras, the Psions and Glzeboks, the _gluka _and her star bolts; remember, no other Tamaranian can shoot them other than eyebeams. I actually returned _some _memory just now when I put her to sleep like Tamaranian way of life and being a princess, but I hid everything else. It's almost a complete re-do of ten years ago before any of this happened or things that lead up to this, such as her being taken at eleven. But I'm worried; I know, I know, its Starfire and she's naturally a friendly person, but a couple times I felt that she actually knew who we were, at least on an unconscious level and I'm...nervous." Raven looked down. "You did say she was stronger than this forgetting...what if... she knew your name and-"

Nightwing shook his head. "Starfire wanted you to wipe her memory. If she doesn't want to remember she won't and you saw how she didn't question us when you gave her this story. I have to admit, this lullaby your giving isn't very solid and if it were I to wake up without any clue of what's going on and you gave me this story I wouldn't have believed a word you said. I saw it in her face, she was suspicious at times, but she dropped it and that means she _doesn't _want to know. As soon as she started to suspect she stopped and quickly went on to another subject."

"Almost like she's in denial," Cyborg murmured. "Star must want this new start really bad to subconsciously try to avoid anything that might lead to the truth."

Batman turned toward the wide computer screen, pressing the corner with his finger and a file popped up. "Whatever the case, she doesn't know or remember anything out of what we told her and what Raven gave back. So that means she's basically in the same mindset of the day you first met, if not a bit more cautious and innocent. Once we release her to you, you have to watch her at all times and do _not _allow _anyone_ to find out that she still lives. Nothing will bring back her memory more than the world or the Network to discover she's alive and try to crowd her with questions and God knows what." He was quiet as he pressed a few more keys on the clear screen, pausing as he brought up another file and looked at Nightwing. Nightwing who was pulling a Flash by staring at Earth vacantly; he wanted to go to Starfire, no, _Koriand'r. _It took both titans, Flash _and_ Wonder Woman to pry him away from his fiancée as she slept soundly with her pup curled into her. Diana stayed with her as Flash and Cyborg dragged him away, Raven bonding his limbs together to which he was still butt hurt about. Nightwing was a tad jealous that Changeling was accepted in her arms so early and he was struck with a thought, "Raven blocked her energy...but the _gluka _is still there. Can Gar...sense it?"

Batman turned to him, "What."

"Just now, they were playing and she was laughing and," Raven paused, looking at Nightwing, "It takes a while for Gar to fall asleep."

"Grass stain knocked out," added Cyborg. "And Star didn't let Raven take him."

Batman only stared at them, humming a short 'Hmm' before turning back to the computer. Nightwing sighed and sat in the chair in front of him, rubbing his hands over his face. _Koriand'r. _It sounded weird. He had hoped she would like Starfire better, wondering why she didn't pick that instead until another sigh sounded. If she's subconsciously avoiding things that will bring memories back her name 'Starfire' must definitely be avoided. Nightwing was just saddened that he couldn't call her the nickname that he gave her and that she adored; Star. He had to admit, though this was the only way to protect her and allow her to continue life without the past ruining her, he hated it. He hated how she looked at him with curiosity instead of love, though he thought he saw a spark of _something _in her eyes after he kissed her. He hated this small distance between them as he has to play the role of a perfect stranger who's the perfect hero to perfectly protect the perfect, forgetful princess who couldn't 'go home'...shit. This story was anything but perfect. His beautiful, wondrous fiancée...forgetting him in order to reduce the pain. Couldn't that be counted as selfish? Surely if she was doing this for them she would have taken the past and pain as it is and not ask to forget her love...

Nightwing blinked at his name being called, "Uh… What?"

Batman gave him his ever-the-famous stoic expression, "I said what do you plan on doing when you return to Jump?"

"What do you mean?"

"Koriand'r cannot be seen, whatsoever, and if you take there she will no doubt be curious about the city. How do you plan to keep her unnoticed and for how long do you think it will last? Superman and I have been talking about this very thing the past three weeks and we had even suggested having her remain here. We can change her hair color and Manhunter can alter her eyes."

"You're not changing anything."

"We cannot have anyone recognize her."

"No_._"

"This isn't about you, Dick. This is about Starfire."

"Don't you think I know that?" He said angrily. "And this is for Starfire; she would hate it if you change her like that. No."

"We have no choice-"

"There's always a choice."

"Dick." Raven snapped. "We have to be realistic. If this is what Starfire wants, we should follow through and do whatever takes to give her what she wants."

"What she wants is to go home and keeping her here isn't going to-"

"Stop," she whispered. "Starfire... home isn't... what she wants is to start over. I want to take her back to the tower but it's just too big of a risk. Just leaving her here can prove chancy because Wally and Speedy come here a lot. I don't think it would be wise for her to go back with us. The tower, the city, just being in that environment will trigger her memories, no doubt. We've been gone for half a month and Wally and Jinx are getting anxious and the city is suspicious- we can't stay any longer than four more days... it would be best to keep her here."

"Then I'm staying."

Batman pressed the screen, "No, you're not. You can't leave your team."

"The titans are perfectly-"

He turned to him, "There you are being selfish again. A team isn't capable without a leader, Dick and a leader you are to them. You didn't fight me to remain with them all these years just to abandon them in this time of need. These past ten hours have changed dramatically and the effects are bound to start settling in if they haven't already. Your team needs you, as does your city and the network. And I believe a little girl is counting on you as well." Nightwing stiffened. "Starfire wouldn't want you to drop all these people at her sake. Now you can visit, there's no stopping you there, but otherwise your leaving with the titans."

He pressed his lips together, "What if she chooses to come with us?"

"There's no choice in the matter." Batman repeated and his stare hardened when his son's glare did as he also repeated, with a bit more anger:

"There's _always_ a-"

"Not here, there's isn't." Batman droned. "We make do what we can. Now if your done thinking about yourself, we need to get back to arrangements; Jump.

Nightwing glared and before he could lash out at this suggestion Cyborg shook his head, "She can't be cooped up and her curiosity will urge her to want to go to Earth."

Flash suddenly spoke, "That's where the fake hair and eyes will come in for little visitations and, I don't know, tours? I guess we kind of have to do that since we're housing her while Tamaran's at war."

The two titans straightened in their seats, Batman only pausing briefly before returning to his typing. Nightwing only looked at Flash as he didn't see Cyborg and Raven's reaction, "But that's just a cover?"

"No." Batman said. "It's the truth, but not amongst the people; Galfore declared war a week ago against Glzeb. We sent him every picture of Starfire's condition, the data, _gluka _results and everything else that we found against the Glzeboks. That is one of the reasons we said what we did. If it were up to me I would have never told her she was a princess, or even Tamaranian, but I couldn't deny Galfore a final wish."

Nightwing stilled, "Is he...?"

"No, but he doesn't have much time. The knowledge of Starfire alive was enough to give him the strength to call a global conference and proclaim warfare in her name. He's leading the striking attack."

"But he's- he isn't well enough to-"

"Dick," he sighed, "you would have done the same. We tried to talk to him out of concern for his health, but he wouldn't have any of it. 'For my _bungorf' _he had said."

Nightwing looked away as he thought of the big, strong man sick as he was and charging into war for his god-daughter, practically his own child... and Bruce's words about Dick were completely true. Cyborg leaned forward, "Well we can't just leave them to fight alone."

"This war is between Tamaran and Glzeb. Earth is not to be involved more than it already is." The dark knight fully turned toward his son and nodded at the window, "In order to have found Starfire, Diana, Clark and Hal had to blow their covers and I doubt the Glzeboks didn't see their emblems and didn't recognize them; they know you and the titans and that's enough to prepare the League for an attack from Glzeb."

Raven inclined her head, "Trigon be damned. Galfore wants us out of this as much as possible and besides, we don't have the necessary technology _or _fire power to fight them; they are an unknown enemy and we can't take away Tamaran's glory at vengeance... At least... Galfore's passing won't be as painful for her as it would the other way..."

"God," Cyborg sighed, rubbing his face. "This is all so messed up."

The speedster and titan leader shared a glance of remorse as the sunlight shone through the window, casting a warm glow on all of them. Batman naturally turned his body away from the light and looked at the screen. "There is one more thing we need to discuss: Donna; what are you going to do?"

"That's a team discussion between the titans. I can't make that decision by myself."

Raven narrowed her eyes as Cyborg looked suspiciously, "What decision?"

Their leader crossed his arms, "Her admission to the Titans, whether or not we accept her or turn her away."

"I didn't realize she was that important to even care to discuss," Raven glared. "She withheld information from us and lied to our face _and _tried to stop us. She completely went against everything you told her that first day and I see no reason to even trust her to be here."

Flash frowned, "She didn't lie, and she was following orders. _Our _orders. Donna isn't a Titan member and is still under the League, so you can't really say she went against the titans. If you admitted her before you found out, then that's understandable, but you can't-"

"She knew about Starfire. She's a liar!"

"Raven, you're letting personal feelings get in the way."

She pressed her palms flat against the table, "If it were one of _you, _you would have reacted the same! Look at Shayera, when she deceived you all last year and gave her race your weaknesses and whatnot; that was a direct betrayal and Donna-"

Batman turned his hard stare at her and Nightwing stepped closer to Raven, "Was following orders. And if I recall, Shayera did it not out of deceitfulness, but care as she had thought she was protecting us and fought by our side at the end. She left for a while and came back, proving her loyalty and earning our trust and now she is Hawk Girl of the Justice League, once again. Donna was not only following command, but protecting you four from possibly getting hurt all over again if Starfire hadn't made it. You are being unfair, bias and unreasonable and I strongly believe you should reconsider Donna's membership into the Titans."

"How can you _even _say-?"

Cyborg grabbed her fisting hand and tugged gently, "Hey, calm down." He let go and watched her as she took several deep breaths, her glaring eyes on the table top. She finally huffed, looking back at the dark knight and her glare became even more menacing, "No."

The speedster looked like he was about to say something until Batman spoke, "And that is your final answer? You are not even going to-"

"No."

He monotone, "Fine. Cyborg?"

"...Um," he scratched his eyebrow, "Too soon for me. Maybe we should talk about this some other time. Starfire is the one that matters most right now."

Nightwing nodded, "I agree."

"We all know _you _agree."

"Got a problem, Barry?"

"Kid, don't even start with me."

The titan leader couldn't help but smirk at his friend's taunting tone and chuckled, "Alright."

Flash returned the smile, "So...just out of curiosity...what are you going to do about the, uh," he gestured toward Nightwing's ring, taking in the man's frown.

"The only thing he can do is get her to fall in love with him again. Put a little Dick Grayson in the spot light and strut his stuff," Cyborg chuckled. Raven lessened her glare long enough to give Nightwing a teasing glance when he frowned even more.

"Starfire didn't fall in love with Dick Grayson; she fell in love with Robin and _then _Dick Grayson."

Batman cocked an eyebrow, "Do you want the green leggings?"

"No!"

"Oooh, give him the yellow cape!"

"And make the leggings shorter."

"They're not leggings! It's a flexible, fireproof material that's stronger than your uniform." He said defensively to Flash.

Raven deadpanned, "They're still leggings."

Nightwing groaned as they all smirked, his father being the exception, and continued their now teasing of him. Flash suggested ridiculous plans to swoon the princess, his schemes sounding right out of a little girl's story book, and Cyborg was constant on his playboy image. Nightwing didn't think he ever glared so much at the half robot when he implied that the leader should use his Dick Grayson charm and seduce her, Flash whistling in the background. Raven only rolled her eyes and told him to "be a man and romance her."

Batman said nothing through this until Nightwing called out, "Alright, alright, that's enough. I don't remember asking any of you for love advice."

"Well, you-"

"Be honest."

They all looked at the dark knight and Nightwing blinked, "What?"

He was unmoving, "Be honest with your feelings. She was attracted to you when you first met and those feelings grew, and she never held back or hid them; but you did. Starfire wanted nothing more than for you to be honest with her with your feelings and now you're going to hide that all over again."

"I wasn't, I-"

"Honesty." He said simply. "If you're lying about everything else, she deserves this. Starfire still loves you; you just have to bring those emotions out; no games, no misleading and no playboy. She didn't fall for Robin, or Dick Grayson or Nightwing, alone; she saw all parts of you, the good and bad, and loved it all. You're a good man, Dick and she will see this again if you are honest in your feelings. Romancing her is only half of it and if you want her love again, don't listen to anyone but yourself because only you know what both your hearts holds. From what I remember when you two started dating, I had asked her when she started to develop feelings and she replied with 'the second I kissed him' and if that's the case, she is already starting to love you again. Now it is up to you to nurture those feelings and do it wisely this time around. That is all."

Nightwing stared at his father as did the rest of them, his words spinning his head. Was Bruce...he was really... the room tilted at a slight angle, "Dad..."

He turned his face to the computer, "Go wake her; she needs to eat and bathe and if she wants we can start the exercises. There are painkillers on her bedside if she's in pain."

The young man numbly nodded, looking at the door slowly, "Uh...yeah. Okay." He faced his body toward the door just as slowly, as if he wasn't sure he heard the instructions properly. His legs moved in a daze and when Nightwing reached the entrance he glanced at his father, "...Thank you" and walked out.

Batman didn't acknowledge him nor did he speak to the rest of the heroes in the room that remained dumbfounded. Flash pursed his lips, "Um...wow."

The dark figure paused in his typing, "Did I say something out of character?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. A lot."

He pressed the corner of the screen, "You're wrong. He is my son and he loves her and I want this to work out just as much as he does. He isn't the only one that cares for Starfire."

The titans and Flash blinked at him and Raven asked lowly, "You do?"

None of them expected that he looked at the door and the corner of his mouth would twitch, "What is a father-in-law to do?"

xxx

The room was silent when he walked in. He didn't think he ever opened a door so carefully in his life. The scent of the room was different, the stinging sterile-ness gone and replaced by a warm vanilla and...floral? He glanced at the table next to the door and was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers, all tied with an elegant pink ribbon. Picking up the single cream colored card, he read, 'To Koriand'r; From the Justice League.'

"That was Clark's idea." Diana whispered from behind him. Nightwing turned around as she reached over to adjust the flowers in the clear vase, "I don't know if she knows what they are, but I'm hoping she'll like them."

"She'll love them," he whispered back.

Diana smiled, "There is the gown by her bed, or I put a set of my clothes on the counter if she doesn't want to wear the other; she'll fit in mine. Clark and I weren't sure what exactly to give her to eat because we don't really know of her alien appetite, but Raven said water and a small bowl of oatmeal was fine." Suddenly her smile and soft voice turned hard as she gave him a warning glare, "If she doesn't want to eat, don't force her; if she wants to go back to sleep, let her and if you make her uncomfortable-"

"Yeah, I got it," he chuckled, looking at the curtain that separated the room. "Geez, Diana, I didn't know you cared so much." Well, it was truth. There wasn't much interaction between them two and if Dick was honest, he didn't really like her when he was little; Diana and Bruce had a thing and Dick always rooted for Selina, but other than that is was only polite communication between two heroes if needed. But now, here she was, watching over his love while he was in the meeting and attending to her since they found her. What he meant as a sarcastic joke was suddenly very real and he cautiously looked at her, "You...care?"

Diana twisted a stem around to face the flower out, "I'm not heartless, Dick."

"I know that, but, I mean... Amazonians are...non-motherly towards outsiders and um..."

She smiled, "Harsh? Ruthless? That is all true, but if it excuses my behavior, Starfire is like an Amazonian; we are very similar and I think in more ways than just body structure. I admire her strength and warrior spirit. The other excuse," she placed her hand on her hip and looked him in the eyes, "if we are being truthful, is because of Donna."

What? "Huh?"

"Ever since she was little she has been idolizing the sidekicks of the League so when the Titans came about, she was ecstatic. It was a dream of hers, I guess you could say, to be a Titan. Donna worked hard by my side to improve her skills so that she would exceed all your requirements and had it over my head to keep her updated on everything Titan." Diana rolled her eyes, "In the process I guess you can say I developed a hint of respect for your close team," he shyly fidgeted under her blue gaze. "And to be perfectly clear, Donna surpassed the Titans and was inducted to the League two summers ago when she was eighteen, but she still wants to join the team. We had originally forbidden her from ever going to you because of Starfire. That didn't stop her, stubborn child that she is."

The Titan leader rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "She...shocked me when I saw her. There was a school shooting and I was trying to get to my little girl and when I saw her I thought... For some reason I thought it was Blackfire. I'm sorry-"

"Don't," she held her hand up. "I'm not to be apologized to. I hope what I said will help you see from a different perspective though." Diana walked passed him and grabbed the handle, "She's a good girl, Dick and she never meant harm." At his quiet 'I know' she gestured to the curtain, "The shower is down the hall and to the right. I take it you will want to do that, but if she's uncomfortable call for me and Raven."

Just as she was about to walk out he grabbed at her arm, halting her and waited till she looked at him with her blue eyes, "...Thank you."

Diana rested her hand on his cheek, her black hair waving around her beautiful face, "You are Bruce's son and Clark's nephew and they are my closest friends. The Titans are not the only team that values family." Her hand smoothed over his skin with affection before she left without another word.

He stared after her, her golden colored rope glinting in the dim hall light. Her red and silver boots clicked against the tile as her black hair swayed behind her. The confidence and grace which she walked with reminded him of Starfire and his mother, whose hair did that same swooshing motion. Hmm...maybe Diana would have been a good mother figure for him... Nightwing sighed and closed the door before walking over to the curtain and pulled it open.

She was just as he left her, curled up against the green puppy that was tucked safely in her arms. Diana had removed all IV's and that blasted machine wasn't echoing her heart beat anymore, the solar lights were slightly brighter to make up for her energy being blocked. Her cherry hair waved over the edge of the bed and he gathered it together as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Kori," he said over her lips. Nightwing gently shook her shoulder, "Koriand'r." When she didn't respond he leaned in and pulled her hair away from her neck, smiling as her arms tightened around Changeling. He pressed his lips on her soft skin and kissed a trail up over her jaw, lingering on the corner of her lips. "Kori." He whispered before he kissed her lips, "Star..."

Koriand'r shifted and her hold on Changeling relaxed. Nightwing took the opportunity to grab the pup and lift him, startling Changeling awake. His eyes sleepily opened, his muzzle pulling back until Nightwing shushed him. He then whined softly and closed his eyes again as his leader set on the foot of the bed. When he returned to Koriand'r she was already stirring and so he kissed her again, causing her eyes to fully open. "Hey, sleeping beauty."

Her brows pinched, "W-what?"

"Sleeping beauty," he smiled. "You're sleeping and you're beautiful; it seemed to fit the moment." She didn't understand and Nightwing shook his head, "Never mind. Are you hungry?" At her hesitant nod he pressed a button on the bed's side and the top half rose. She was a little startled, Nightwing's reaction to quickly grab her hand, and when she was up he placed an extra pillow behind her. Grabbing the tray he sat on the edge next to her and lifted the bowl. "We're gonna do this slow. If your nauseous, tell me." Koriand'r nodded again and he lifted the spoon. She made a slight face and he chuckled, "It's better than it looks. C'mon just give it a try."

Oh, what a hilarious moment! It was like feeding a baby! Dick knew her expressions by heart and so he knew when she was about to be sick and when she was just faking it in order not to eat. His other hand would move over her thigh or arm to keep her still as he held the food in front of her mouth, coaxing her into taking it and laughing at the face she made when she did. Koriand'r made a face whenever he made her take another bite, her hoarse voice complaining about "it tastes strange" and "it is the slimy" to which he responded with "just one more spoonful." She was stubborn whenever he did that, turning his words on him and her face away from his hand with the spoon. "You said one more. I have eaten four."

"Last one, I promise."

"That is a lie!"

He laughed, "C'mon, you're almost done!" He followed her mouth with the spoon, laughing at the way she scrunched up her face in her disgust. Her eyes always flashed to his wide smile when he did and this peculiar little twinkle began to fester in those orbs, "You can eat it and I can say I ate."

Nightwing looked at her, trying to hide his surprise at her playful tone with a sarcastic smirk, "Oh, sure, we can lie to the biggest and baddest heroes of all time about a bowl of eaten oatmeal. That is _such _a great idea."

"You are mocking me."

He laughed at her narrow eyes and set the bowl down before looking back into those jewels, "I just want you to eat," Nightwing whispered, his voice becoming sober as he took in her still frail shoulders and cupping her cheek, "I want you completely healthy."

She frowned a little, obvious guilt in her expression; she wanted that too as she could feel the effects of her accidents on her sore muscles and tired body but she really didn't like the food. Sighing, she grimaced at the bowl and voiced her thought, "I do not like it."

Nightwing grinned, "Too bad. Eat." This giddiness continued as she resisted even more and gave him an excuse to get really close to her face and daze her with random kisses on her neck or cheek long enough to put the spoon in. She ended up glaring at him with that adorable pout of hers as the oatmeal slithered down her in throat. Koriand'r turned her face away when he leaned in and his lips landed below her ear causing her to shiver when his hot breath tickled her skin. But he didn't pull back as he would before and instead moved till he was at the edge of her mouth. "Kori," his deep voice said as the spoon hovered in front of her. She pressed her lips together, silently cursing this man that was able to get to eat the revolting thing he called 'food' with just his lips. How can that be?

"I do not like it."

He sighed and put the utensil down, "It's not that bad." At her raised eyebrow he chuckled, "You're over exaggerating. It taste fine," he brought the spoon t his own mouth and she watched with fascination as his lips closed over, a breathy giggle escaping her when he scrunched his face up in dislike at the flavorless taste; it was Raven's choice…what else did he expect? "Ew. Yeah, that's gross."

"I believe I have been saying that for a while."

"'I believe I have been saying that for a while.'" He taunted and grinned at her second giggle. Nightwing reached over to the table next to them and picked up a packet of jelly for the small piece of bread beside it. Opening the packet, he put the jelly in the oatmeal and mixed it, catching Koriand'r's curious look, "It's to give it some flavor."

She looked at him with confusion and as he lifted the spoon once more she moved her head back, "C'mon. One more." Nightwing chuckled at the roll of her eyes, "I promise this will be the last if you don't like it."

Koriand'r sighed before cautiously opening her mouth. When she tasted the food, however, her eyes widened slightly and she looked at him with wonder, earning her a smile, "I told you."

She finished the rest of the amount without a fuss, even asking if he could put more of the 'sweet substance' in to which he complied. When she was done, she leaned back against the pillows and sighed, not noticing the extreme joy in Nightwing's eyes as he watched her. This simple action had to be one of the greatest moments _ever _for the titan leader and he wanted to do it over and over again with her. Koriand'r had been a little playful and absolutely adorable and her giggle still echoed around him. Her reaction to his kisses was more than inspiring and it flooded him with happiness that she never once rejected them. _Be honest_, Bruce said in his head. Looking at the redheaded angel before him, he couldn't even imagine hiding his love for her. It was impossible. And if her feelings still remained, if not a little contorted and foggy, then he will do anything and everything to get her love back. Nightwing raised his hand over hers that were resting on her lap and grabbed hold on the one closest to him. Intertwining their fingers, he pressed his shoulder against hers and smiled, "Are you still hungry?"

Koriand'r didn't seem to hear him as she was staring at their hands, "What is that?"

"It's called holding hands." He smirked at her 'obviously' glare and nudged her shoulder, "Hey! You asked! I didn't know you were this feisty."

"Neither did I, but with you I am unsure of my emotions."

"And what emotions are these?"

She inclined her head in thought and looked at him, "I do not know. We have only just met and yet… I feel… I do not understand. I believe I had a dream and in it you were, but I cannot remember what happened, only that you were…laughing." Koriand'r looked back between them, "What are holding hands?"

"On Earth, it signifies affection." He whispered with a jubilant tone, "It could mean friendship or intimacy."

"Is it common?"

"Very. Couples do it all the time and between family members or close friends. Where I can from it has more of a romantic meaning."

"Does romance not mean…?" Her eyes glinted as she fell silent. Their hands were warm between them as she twisted them, changing her precious sentence. "And does this signify your companionship to me?"

Nightwing pressed his lips together to keep from sheepishly smiling, "For now. I'm working on something more." When she cocked her head again he chuckled, "What?"

"By the 'working on' what do you mean?"

_Stop smiling!_ "You'll just have to wait and see. Are you ready for a bath?"

Koriand'r stared blankly at him before comprehending and looked at her legs with frail confidence, "I am not sure I can…"

He squeezed her hand, "I'll take you." Before she say more he stood and moved the blanket, freeing her legs. She stiffened when his arm tucked under her knees and flinched away, "What are you-?"

"Trust me," he said simply and put his other arm behind her lower back. "Put your arms around my neck." Oh, how her hesitance irked him, but Koriand'r quickly made up for it by doing as he said. She gasped when he lifted her, tightening her arms on him as he did, and hid her face in his neck. "It's okay. I have you." He said with commitment, brushing his lips on her forehead. The feel of her in his arms once again went beyond all the heavenly emotions he felt at having her again, her body fitting perfectly in his embrace as her warmth cloaked him. She was much lighter and this fact saddened him though it didn't taint the euphoria he was experiencing, especially when Koriand'r pressed herself closer. Maybe light wasn't the correct term to refer to her as…she rested in his arms just as any average woman would, which was light for her and Nightwing, but in no way skinny. Oh, by _far! _This surprisingly it didn't daze him. Instead, his arms felt strong and powerful, his stride firm as he walked over to the counter where her clothes lay. She followed his gentle order, weakly picking up the pile before he strode to the door. His hands were splayed over her skin and he smiled at her little squeak when he kicked open the door. She looked behind him and breathed, "Wait!"

Nightwing stopped immediately as she pointed feebly toward the bed, "Changeling."

His arms tightened on her body, "Raven will get him. Don't worry. Right now, let's take care of you." Nightwing opened the door wider, peeking out into the hall and when he saw that it was empty he stepped forward. Looking down at her, he asked before continuing, "Are you okay? If you're uncomfortable I could get something to take you in if you don't mind-"

"I am fine with…this." Koriand'r's green met his blue as she pressed closer, her innocent expression sincere in her confession of her comfort in his arms, "I…am enjoying this."

Nightwing kissed the top of her head, smiling as her eyes closed at the contact. "So do I." Walking down the hall, he recognized it as the one he had gone through when he learned of her being alive. Swallowing the memory Nightwing roamed his eyes over the girl who had relaxed in his arms, taking in the drastic change from then and now with the return of her orange tan that he adored, free from scars and the pink softness of her lips. Her hair swayed over his arm and shoulder and he could feel it tickle his hip as he felt her weight, judging it against her normal density, but in doing so he took notice of the change her body went through, both good and bad. Nightwing at that moment wanted to forget about the shower and just get her to eat again until the good started to drift in; was she always this curvaceous? Certainly her thighs weren't this full and hips wide three years ago. He tried to think back to a seventeen year old Starfire, trying to compare the difference in the teenager and woman he now held. But as the feminine curves compressed against him it was hard to really think at all! One of the most beautiful and natural things about Starfire?- she didn't need to dress a certain way or pose or anything really to show off what she had which was the figure every woman craved and every man dreamed off; and he was gifted with such a blessing.

And he was going to shower her.

_Dear God, help me._

"You're heart is beating erratically," Koriand'r observed from her head's position in the crook of his neck, "Is something troubling you?"

_My teenage hormones that I thought I outgrew_, "Nothing's wrong. Just…you're really warm."

She shifted and he closed his eyes briefly as his hand fell into the dip of her waist, "Apologies."

"Why?" Nightwing turned to the right and pushed open the grey, windowless door with his shoulder, "I like it. A little too much." He walked over to the small white bench in the corner of the room and very gently sat her down, taking the pile of clothes. "Ready?"

Koriand'r looked around the room with caution, her eyes taking in the whiteness with pale blue trimming along the molding of the walls. The tile was a mixture of grey and blue, shiny under the light, with a large blue rug in front of a medium sized square that was indented into the floor. It was deep enough to lay and sit in with another bench attached to the inside. Small steps lead down into the tub with two rails on either wide with what looked like blue lights on the steps to make them more visible. It reminded Nightwing of a similar bath tub back at the Wayne Manor and the stand-in shower in the other corner of the room that was about the same size. A light blue and silver control panel for the water pressure, temperature and everything else that came with it, was on a metallic stand, standing next to the steps. He walked over to the Jacuzzi, turning on the water with the control and watched as the clear liquid started to flow in from the small holes in the corners of the bath. Inspecting the panel, he raised the temperature to a comfortable degree, kneeling to dip his hand in to confirm it. Raven or Diana had already put two bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the bench with a cream colored bar of soap. A pink towel rested on the bench where Koriand'r sat and Nightwing smiled at the two daisies he didn't notice before that was on top. She picked them up, sniffing them lightly as Nightwing walked back to her, "Do you like them?"

"They are beautiful." She fingered the petals. "I saw similar...plants on our way out of the room. What are they called?"

"Flowers. Those are daisies. The rest of your bouquet consisted of roses, lilies and daffodils." He smiled. "I'm glad you like them."

Koriand'r eyed him, "You have been the glad since I have woken. I am beginning to think you are incapable of any other emotion."

Nightwing laughed and nodded, "I'm beginning to think you're right...with you anyway. I haven't felt this good in...a really long time."

She dropped her eyes, the rushing water sounding in the background, "Why is that? Why...so joyful in my presence?"

"If you look at me, I'll tell you."

Biting her lip, she did as he suggested and froze as his lips touched her. His eyes were open though glazed over with an emotion she couldn't comprehend, his hands finding refuge on either side of her face as he detached his lips and spoke, "There is another thing we do on Earth that signifies affection and it's called a kiss. Do you know what a kiss is?"

Koriand'r stilled.

Now, where did she hear that word? That word- that question was vaguely familiar and as soon as she thought this, she felt such fierceness at the question that she snapped her head away. The harsh action caused Nightwing's hands to leave her face while her temples throbbed. Koriand'r winced, trying to push back the question and the word from her mind. Nightwing was instantly worried and dropped to her level, "What's wrong?"

She blinked rapidly at her hands at the receding pain and her voice was so tiny he strained to hear, "I felt...my head started to hurt, but now it is gone. Um...will you stay with me? I am uncertain of my capability to bathe by myself."

"I wasn't going to leave you anyways." He held out his arms, still worried, "Ready?"

At her nod he lifted her up again and walked over to the tub, kicking off his black boots on his way there. Nightwing was surprised to find that the water had frothed up with bubbles that smelled of strawberries and vanilla- probably Raven's idea. He had almost forgot that Starfire loved bubble baths and was reminded when her eyes widened, her hand skimming through them as he sat her on the bench inside the jacuzzi. As she was entranced with the bubbles and giggled when she made them pop, he reached behind her to untie the gown. Once he took it off he threw it over to the bench and paused as she looked at him curiously, "What?"

"What are these called?"

"Bubbles."

"They are wonderful!"

He chuckled and searched for the bottles. When he put them on the edge of the floor he lifted himself over and gestured for Koriand'r to lean forward so that he could situate his legs on either side of her. Nightwing took off his gloves, lifting the black sleeves of his uniform to his elbow and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her back toward him and between his legs. Goosebumps rose on both their arms at the skin contact and Nightwing couldn't help but run his hands over her bare shoulders and arms. The water/bubbles was just high enough to keep the rest of her bareness hidden from him and for that he was grateful as his body was already reacting to just her naked shoulders. Koriand'r was tense under him, aware of these sensations but not understanding any of them and for that she was nervousness. Yet, comfortable. The hands on her flesh started to gently knead her stiff muscles, his thumbs working just between her shoulder blades and over. Sighing, Koriand'r relaxed and moved further back to him, watching her hair as it flowed around her.

When he worked out the tight knots she had, he leaned forward and affectionately kissed her neck. Her lips twitched and she returned to her playing with the bubbles as Nightwing took off the cap of the shampoo bottle to use it as a cup for water. Once her hair was completely drenched and flat he poured shampoo on (poured not being exaggerated enough- she had so much hair!) and worked his fingers through. He went through the whole bottle, trying to get all of her hair and she giggled at the froth as it collected around her. Koriand'r's child-like wonder at the bubbles put a smile on Nightwing's face, her innocent delight whenever she popped them or blew more making him laugh along with her. He reached up to the panel and pressed a button that would drain the water and refill it. But when Koriand'r realized that the bubbles were going down she quickly used her arms to gather them back, covering herself with them and Nightwing burst out laughing, "What are you doing?"

"They are leaving me!"

"Well, I have to rinse you!" He popped a bubble on her chin. It took four drains and refills in order to rid her of the froth, much to her disappointment, and when he finally rinsed the conditioner off he picked up the bar of soap. "Think you can stand?"

She pouted and shook her head, trying to make the little bubbled from the conditioner last. Nightwing smiled at her and stood, stopping short when she whipped her face around, "You said you would not leave."

"I'm not. I'm going in with you, since you can't stand." He looked at the door, checking to see that it's still locked and lifting his uniform shirt over his head. He _really _didn't want to wear wet leather and tight leather at that. Tossing the shirt over to the bench he pondered about whether or not removing his pants. Nightwing's sixth sense that someone was looking at him made him stiffen and automatically he looked at the door; still locked. Turned to face Koriand'r he paused when he saw her eyes trailing over him. Her green orbs twinkled as she took in his bare, muscular chest and arms, biting her bottom lip unconsciously.

_Definitely not taking off the pants..._

When she realized he was watching her watching him, her cheeks reddened the most luscious pink and she quickly averted her eyes. Koriand'r looked lost as she searched the water's surface for answers to these sensations she was feeling in just a very short amount of time and made herself dizzy. The sight of Nightwing bare-chested and in front of her was so familiar, yet so alien, and the very thought sent a pang at her head. For some reason she thought of her hands on him and a pretty color behind the man...purple? Purple walls? Koriand'r winced and held her forehead. Nightwing's blue eyes were all too familiar as he stood in that position, adding more to this painful déjà vu. Her hand gripped the edge of the tub while the room tilted, her body heavily leaning against the wall. A small, haggard gasp escaped her as she became lightheaded.

Nightwing's heart sunk at the sight of her disoriented state and was instantly in the water, in front of her. But when his hands touched the tops of her arms she flinched away, wincing at the pound in her head. "Koriand'r," he said as quietly as he could, trying to mask his panic that fraught him. She pressed her back against the coolness of the tile that acted as an anchor. Nightwing clenched his hands, fighting this need to grab her as she shivered. "Kori...?"

Her eyes finally focused on him and she weakly inclined her head at him. He moved forward, cautiously placing his hands on her shoulders and stilled when she leaned her weight on him. Koriand'r's hands feebly held his arms that encircled her as he took her light weight and her hair plaster against her back and his chest when she rested her head in his shoulder. The throbbing painfully hit her over and over, but with each stroke of his hand on her wet hair, the pulse declined. "It hurts," she whispered.

"Where."

His arms tightened as Koriand'r's frame shook, "My...head." she squeezed her eyes shut. "Please…do not release me."

Nightwing held her as she clung to him for comfort and breathing in this now not-so-pleasant scent. The throbbing in her temples started to decline with each run of his fingers until it was gone, leaving behind only a low pitch ringing in her ears. She slowly lifted her arms to his neck and sunk lower into the water, her bare chest rubbing against his. Koriand'r caught his shivering and the goose bumps that rose on his skin as she did. Hmm… She pulled away just enough to face Nightwing, "Thank you."

He searched her face with a worried frown and pushed back her wet hair that fell in her face, "I didn't do anything. Are you okay? Do you want to get out now?"

"No, I am fine…and I thank you for being here. You are very…kind to me." She said carefully as she stared deep in his eyes. Their blueness was sincere in their worry. Her hand moved over his shoulder and she pretended that she didn't see his second shiver. "Is this friendship?"

Nightwing swallowed and his eyes flickered down and away so fast she thought she didn't see him. "Um…are you sure you're okay. Don't you even dare try to lie to me,"

She sighed and dropped her arms, moving back to her position on the bench. When Nightwing followed her, his hands grabbing tightly at her hips, she paused, "I have told you, I am fine. Are you well?"

"Not if you're not."

"Why?"

"Nuh-uh, you're not changing the subject."

"Who is changing the subject?"

"Koriand'r!" he said, narrowing his eyes as she turned her face away with a little smile. "Are you going to tell me what happened just now?"

She shook her head, her pointer finger twisting around her hair that flowed around her, "Not if you are going to be worrying about it."

He stared at her with uncomprehending shock, "You're kidding. What the hell do you expect me to do?" When she made an I-don't-know motion with her shoulder, he moved forward and put his arms on either side of her. She jumped back, startled, her eyes wide as Nightwing was still moving toward her, stopping when she was pressed in between him and the tile. "I can make you talk." He said with conviction.

Koriand'r lifted her chin, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, "I have not finished my bath."

"Do you think I care?"

Her eyes flickered between his and a thought popped in her head, "The Woman of Wonder will."

"Kori!" he groaned, resting his forehead against hers as she giggled while turning her body away. This action for some reason angered him, as if she was taking away something that was his, and he quickly grabbed her arms, twisting her back and against him. She released a small gasp, her hands on flat on his chest as her face came within centimeters from his. Her chest flushed with his warmth and a similar shiver passed through her as it did him when their skin met. Oh, the simple feel of her… Nightwing didn't break eye contact with her as he wrapped his arms completely around her, his spine tingling when he felt her wet breast slide over his chest and her flat stomach on his. A river of red curled around their pressing bodies in the water as he drank in her face and presence that he was deprived of for three hellish years that will forever be the worst and darkest time of his life. But now that she was back in his arms, it was hard to think of those years ever happening; it all just felt like a vivid nightmare that he woke up from and found her right here, gazing at him a twinkle he knew more than himself.

_I had asked her when she started to develop feelings and she replied with 'the second I kissed him' and if that's the case, she is already starting to love you again. Now it is up to you to nurture those feelings and do it wisely this time around_

How do you wisely go about this? What did his father mean? Because, if Nightwing was honest with himself right now, he wanted nothing more than to just take her right here and do as Cyborg said and use Dick Grayson seduction. But that wasn't right…not with Starfire…she never actually appreciated it when he tried to pull this side of him on her, stabbing his ego when she confessed that it made her feel dirty and…not special. She claimed this attitude was the media's creation for when he had to uphold his playboy image and had hugged herself instead of letting him hold him. It hurt when she told him that and now looking into her eyes that don't remember such a conversation he knew he couldn't do it now either. The memory of their last love-making in the shower came forth in his mind and her sweet words to him. She hypnotized him with such simple words, but coming from her made them the most beautiful string ever to grace his ears. Koriand'r, now, looked at him with wistful intensity that is sent his heart racing.

_For you I will leave and for you I will return._

Nightwing leaned his forehead against hers again, her eyes electrifying, "And because of _you_, I'll be here, waiting."

She blinked, "Excuse me?"

"It's a promise I made you…just before you left Tamaran. You had said you will come here and I told you I will be waiting. It was a small conversation. No need to try to remember it."

"So we have spoken before," she whispered, her hands moving to his neck, "I was beginning to wonder… I feel as if I know you…more than I do right now."

He smiled and skimmed his own hand to cup the back of her head, "Really? Like how?"

"I am…unsure, but I feel…a connection, I suppose. What did we speak about?"

Nightwing shrugged, "Just that you were on your way and a few…other choice of words of a promise that I was hoping would be completed. Since you lost your memory, I don't know how to follow through, but I really want to." He grazed her scalp with his fingers and she shivered, her hands gripping his strong shoulders.

"What…did we promise?" Koriand'r whispered, her lids heavy as Nightwing's lips touched her cheek, his hands tightened on her hips as he lifted her up so that her face was align with his, is not a bit above. His strong hold heightened an emotion in her, and much to her dismay, her temples started to dully throb. She closed her eyes to keep the room from spinning and Nightwing didn't notice as he moved her hair away from her neck. As he placed a lingering kiss there he said-

"We promised several things…one being that you would come," _home_, "and that you will…" _be mine. More than you already are. Be mine._

Koriand'r said nothing as the throbbing increased and she clutched at Nightwing to keep it from spreading. His arms tightened around her as she squeezed her eyes shut while hiding her expressing by keeping her cheek against his. When his hand finally started to run through her hair, the painful pulse lessened and she sighed, but remained hidden. "Koriand'r?" He whispered.

Without opening her eyes, she winced and forced herself to whisper an answer, "I do not remember."

"I don't expect you to and I'm not sure if it even really matters at the… What's wrong?" He stiffened and her hands automatically held fast to his arms, "Koriand'r," he said firmly.

"Please," she whispered again, "Do not let go of me. I feel…safe in your arms." _Please, make this pain go away,_ "I am…comforted." _Please!_

He didn't move for a while as he continued his brushed of her hair and when the throb subsided once again she lifted her face from his shoulder, keeping her eyes down, "I think I am ready to return to the room."

Was it pathetic to say that that hurt him? He gave her a slow nod and keeping his arms around her, carried her out of the water. Her legs wrapped around his hips as her arms tightened on his neck and he quickly covered her backside with the towel, his eyes surprising staying on her bare shoulder the whole time. Nightwing dried her off as she sat on the bench, not saying anything about the far-away look in her eyes as he slipped the black shorts on her legs under the towel and clasped on the black bra. He wearily eyed the dark blue tank top and the way it seemed too small to hold Koriand'r's…well…her hips and thighs weren't the only ones that were full and he pressed his lips together. "Damn it all," he said under his breath and gestured for her to raise her arms. As she did he brought the shirt down over her torso and his lips pressed harder when his thoughts were confirmed. Koriand'r showed no sign of discomfort as she combed her mid-thigh length hair with her fingers, but she did notice his look of disapproval, "Is something wrong?"

Nightwing glanced back at her chest and swallowed against the way her cleavage pressed together and enticing whoever was viewing with a lovely view…which _will _be _only _him. In fact, those shorts showed way too much, more than he was comfortable with. He cleared his throat, silently lifting his uniform shirt and holding it out to her. Koriand'r frowned at him, "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said offhandedly, still holding the shirt out, "Just…do me a favor, yeah?"

She eyed the shirt, "What favor is this?"

"Do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"I can think of one other person in this room who is equally as adamant," she smiled and her eyes twinkled when he faltered at her softness. She tucked her hair behind her as the fluttering returned to her chest, "Um…you never told me what we promised each other."

Nightwing blinked and at his hesitance, Koriand'r smiled again and patted the space beside her on the bench, "You were so open just a moment ago, why so distant now?"

He looked at her with tentativeness until he finally sighed and sat beside her, leaning on his knees on his elbow and covering his mouth with his hands. She studied him as he thought, taking in the darkness of his hair and the sharp contrast of his blue eyes. His jaw was strong and manly as was his muscular and powerful body that was already beautiful in her eyes. The way his soft lips hid a smile and his expression hid a pain made her want to hold him right at this moment, just as she was in the bath. But though he was physically attractive, there was something deep in his eyes and under the hard lines of his face that set her heart in a flutter. This man had a story and with that story held pain that she was saddened to know that such a beautiful creature could have. He seemed to struggle to find words as his eyes constantly roamed over the floor in front of them and Koriand'r was filled with a need to just…touch him. Whatever contact it should be. So she reached over the small space and grabbed his hand, doing as he did and intertwining their fingers, watching his face carefully as he looked at their hands. After watching them for a few seconds he raised her hand to his lips and she sighed as he kissed the back of her hand, the ring on their fingers sparkling in the white light. Nightwing looked at her as he did and she smiled at him, "I want to thank you…again. You do not know how much it means to me to have…a companion such as yourself. I am very grateful and-"

"Companion?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why…yes. Is that not what you are."

He shook his head slowly, "No. That was part of the promise."

Koriand'r stilled and expected the throb to return, but surprisingly…it didn't. "And...you will tell me what it was that we promised?"

"How about I show you? Would you like that instead?"

She felt her breath stutter when he sat up and leaned toward her, moving his arm behind her back and keeping their eyes locked. The room dissolved into nothing as this man completely consumed her vision and train of thought with each inch he covered on his quest to her. But just before he could do what she knew he was about to she whispered, "I have a question."

Nightwing paused, but didn't move back, "Yes?"

"What…what is a kiss?" She asked shyly. "I…I remember the word, but I cannot… I thought I heard you say something just as I was going to sleep or perhaps before… 'ove'? And…there was another, but…it's difficult to remember, but I am sure I heard you-"

Her voice cut off with a muffled 'oomph' as Nightwing silenced her with his lips. He kept them firmly over hers and she stared at him widely. But his eyes were closed and his arm behind her curled around her waist, bringing her closer to him and their legs compressed, their skin tingling at the warmth. His other hand lifted to her cheek holding her face against him and Koriand'r felt her eyes drift closed when his lips parted hers. Her mouth experienced a similar tingling as her legs were when his tongue greeted her, his taste sending electric currents through her body as his hand on her cheek moved to grab her wrist. Nightwing picked up her hand and brought it to his face where she left it and he returned to holding her. He moved his mouth in slow, sweet movements, coaxing her into the smooth rhythm he was creating and contorting all her senses with his taste.

She didn't want him to stop.

She never wanted him to stop.

Koriand'r clutched at his face, wanting to be closer to this man that she felt so strongly for in just a few hours. Was this wrong? Should she be worried? Because she wasn't, not at all, as this all felt so right and good and she craved him as if she has been deprived of this man for a very long time. And the way he started to quicken the pace of this lustful dance, his hand tightening in her hair as his other brought her closer to him, it as was like he had the same need. Koriand'r's fingers twisted in the black mass on top his head, their lips making sweet parting noises and he groaned when she brought his tongue into her mouth.

More. She wanted more. Koriand'r could feel his muscles move under her hands and her skin flared under his when he moved the edge of her shirt up. Warmth spread along her flesh as she clutched at him even more. Sighing against him, she flattened her palm on his chest and then-

_A promise that our hearts belong to no one else. We are solely each other's and no other will come between us. I am yours and you are mine._

Her eyes flashed open.

_I really want you to wear that ring. I made it for you, and it's a dream of mine to have it on your finger._

She pulled away so suddenly that their lips made a loud smacking sound and Nightwing tumbled after her with a loud, "Whoa!" He quickly caught himself before he fell face first in her breast- not that that was a bad idea at the moment -and looked up to her wide eyes that stared at him in shock. "Kori?"

Her attention darted from him to the jewel on her finger of her left hand that was still on his chest. Nightwing frowned at her sudden paleness and grabbed her face, forcing her eyes back on him. "Koriand'r," His voice was commanding and full of authority as it drove away the pounding that was about to make itself known once again. She blinked rapidly at him, shaking her head slowly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm-"

"Don't lie to me."

Koriand'r flinched slightly at his harsh tone, biting her lip. Her ring continued to gleam at her, "How long have we been in here?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Was I not supposed to attend a room for the exercising that the Man of Bats wanted me to perform?" She said with genuine guilt, "I believe we have overstayed our welcome in this particular area." Koriand'r tried to keep her expression clear of the pain that was starting in her temple. She must have done a pretty good job since he sighed and nodded, moving to stand and bend to take her in his arms once again. She held the medical gown, towel and his shirt in her right arm with her other around his neck as he pushed open the door. Koriand'r could see the worry in his eyes that flickered constantly to her face and immediately wanted that attention to be gone. She bit her lip.

"So…that is the kiss?"

Nightwing's lips pursed and he breathed out a small chuckle, "Yeah. That is a kiss."

"And it…?"

"Symbolizes deep affection, an action between those who…care very deeply about each other." He whispered.

Well, this she was certainly interested in, "So you care about me?"

Ah, his smile… "More than you'll ever know." He kissed her forehead as they approached the door to her room.

Oh, she could guess how much this 'more' was…

Koriand'r watched him as he opened the door

_You are mine, and I am yours…_


	18. Chapter 18

**To the reviewer who asked for lemons, you made my day! I could not stop laughing!**

**They can't have sex right now, she just woke!**

**Though, the thought is very tempting… no, I'm sorry, it's too early!**

**xxx**

Chapter 18

_Catch me as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now- Speaking to the atmosphere. No one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into madness; I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away- If I will it all away_

_I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away- If I will it all away_

Koriand'r couldn't focus during the exercises, no matter how hard she tried. She was grateful to the League and Titan members who never showed an ounce of impatience with her and always smiled with kind whenever she couldn't do as they asked. When Richard walked in the room, Rachel and the Batman- not Man of Bats as Nightwing corrected her -had all the exercises ready, the man as she now knows as Cyborg recording her progress. Her eyes automatically searched for the green creature that was...cute and when she saw him in man form sitting by Rachel, she breathed a sigh of relief. Why? - Because she was genuinely happy to see him. Koriand'r felt...comfortable with him in her sight. And when Changeling saw her, he straightened in his seat, his eyes focused.

This did not go unnoticed by the heroes and Nightwing stiffened a little, but didn't see Raven and Cyborg watching Changeling cautiously.

Batman's eyes narrowed.

Koriand'r sighed with annoyance at her lack of progress at these exercises. She could do simple movements such as twisting her ankles and wrist, wiggling her toes and fingers, but her knees just wouldn't bend. Neither would her arms hold up for longer than five seconds nor her grasp stronger than an infant. The other exercises were much easier; all she had to do was squeeze Richard's hand whenever she heard the beep in her ear and recite what she saw on a piece of paper across the room as he covered one of her eyes. She had to admit, she liked these the most as it meant Richard would touch her face, which was always followed by a gentle caressing with his fingers and, if she was lucky, one of the human kisses on her temple.

She winced. Speaking of her head...though it wasn't pounding as it was just an hour ago, the weariness that the headache left behind was bothersome. It was hard to recite the pictures she saw when all she wanted to do was close her eyes and not speak at all. Rachel caught on quick with her tired state, murmuring something that Koriand'r did not hear as she put her cold hand on her forehead. When the heaviness clouded over Koriand'r, she did little to fight it.

When she woke, the room was dark and she was being touched; everywhere. The exhaustion quickly disappeared in smoke as her defensive nature flared, causing her to jerk away from the touches, but in doing so, she bumped into a small bundle at her side rather forcefully and the bundle whined. Koriand'r blinked back her alertness and now recognized the small green puppy that she had woken looking up at her with sleepy worry as he howled a quick high pitch sound, shuffling forward toward the startled alien. His call made her stiffen and it wasn't until he rubbed his head against her neck that she relaxed. Gently petting the creature, Koriand'r looked around the darkness at the other presences with her.

The one she remembered was called Cyborg sat in a chair by her feet, his head in his arms that pressed against her calves. His red eye was dim with sleep and something in his resting expression made Koriand'r thoughtful. Or maybe it was the fact that one of his hands laid on her ankle. Raven, or Rachel- she slips and calls her Rachel, but the white robed girl didn't seem to mind as she always smiled at Koriand'r afterwards -was also in a chair, but closer. She had a blanket over her petite body, her legs hanging off one of the armrest, her head supported by a small pillow on her shoulder. One of her hands settled over Koriand'r's and when she moved it back just a small fraction, Rachel's eyebrows pinch, her hand quickly grasping the receding hand. She stilled as Rachel shifted in her chair and her hand subconsciously squeezed Koriand'r.

The alien princess watched the three Titans as they all shuffled closer, each one squeezing, nudging or pressing against her as if they were making sure she was still there. Koriand'r's chest filled with warmth at this and she rebuked herself for being so startled at their presences. But though the sight of them made her...mirthful...she was saddened by the lack of one particular face, at least until she registered that the titans only held small parts of her and she was feeling this touching _all _over. In fact... what was this air that brushed behind her ear; it tickled against her skin. A warm body aligned alongside her with a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Legs intertwined with Koriand'r's and if she turned her face a little to the left she could feel rather than see Nightwing's face as his cheek rested on hers. At her jerking movement earlier he had tightened his arm on her and pressed closer. His hand gripped her right bicep, his pressure bringing with it comfort and security as Koriand'r gazed at him. Hmm... She _can _see him, though faintly... her eyes were providing a dim green glow. It illuminated his handsome face just enough to see the contentedness in his relaxed expression.

Koriand'r frowned as she did another scan of the members with her; why did they all look so in need of sleep? The exhaustion was clear as it showed in the darkness underneath their eyes that she hadn't noticed before until now. The green pup sniffed and yawned, nudging further into crook of her arm. She softly smiled at the creature while her fingers stroked through his coat. Before she allowed her own sleepiness to take her again, she looked at Nightwing, dedicating his face to memory and closed her eyes.

She dreamed of bubbles.

Bruce walked in the room at seven am the next morning and quietly made his way over to his sleeping son who laid on his side, his arms in a cradling position as if he held something dear. The two titans in the chairs didn't make the slightest stir upon his entry ,looking more than comfortable in their padded chairs and blankets as Bruce looked around for the third titan, frowning when he didn't see him. Stopping behind his son, he said in a low voice, "Dick."

The man didn't move which surprised Bruce as he was a very light sleeper- something Bruce made sure he was in case something ever happens and Dick had to move quick –but this was very unusual. "Dick," he said above his gruff whisper and his son barely even twitched. Bruce leaned slightly over to see the reason behind his deep sleep: Koriand'r was pressed against his chest, her arm hugging him back as the two faced each other. One of his arms encircled her waist while the other provided as a support under her head, her face was half buried in his neck, their breathing slow and steady. The dark knight's eyes narrowed as he spotted a green puppy nestled in Koriand'r's hair, his legs kicking a little as he dreamed of running. He looked back at the couple that clung to each other and called to his son once more. When he didn't wake, Bruce placed his hand on his shoulder, the sleeping man's body stiffening and his arms locking tighter around Koriand'r. Out of curiosity, he lifted her hand off Dick's arm.

The reaction was instant as his arms tightened around the girl, curling himself more into her while taking a deep breath. Bruce pressed his lips together, removing her arm completely-

Dick's eyes flashed open and his hand was on Bruce's wrist instantly, gripping tightly. The Leaguer paused while he allowed the alert young man to come to his senses and taking in that it was his father that was with him and not an enemy. His blue eyes were frenzied until he shut them, releasing the wrist that he held in a death grip. Bruce looked at him with amusement as he reached for Koriand'r's arm, placed it over him once again, fastening their legs together. "Clingy, are we?"

Dick didn't move.

"I know you're awake."

"No I'm not."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Alright. One more hour then all four of you up. We need to make some headway on those exercises and I want Koriand'r to walk before you leave." He was quiet when Dick opened his eyes at that, all hint of sleep vanishing from his face, "Did that wake you up?"

He didn't answer, but the way he shifted the sleeping girl in his arms so that she was half on him was Bruce's confirmation. Those sad blue eyes made him sigh, "It's for the best."

"I don't believe that."

"Then what do you believe?"

"I don't know; this all just seems like a dream that I don't know _what _to believe. I don't want to leave her, at all, no matter the circumstances; I'm afraid to even blink because I think she'll be gone. With this whole forgetting thing… it's like she already is and I-I hate it." Dick whispered, tucking a wave behind Koriand'r's ear, "And there's this feeling in me that keeps me thinking that her forgetting is all…worthless? She's going to remember, someday. I know it."

Bruce looked at the girl as well, "I do, too. But after everything that has happened, I want to keep that day as far away as possible. I want to prolong the inevitable just enough to allow this new life to set in; maybe it will lessen the pain or maybe we're wrong and she won't remember anything. Galfore said that the return of a lost Tamaranian's memory in unheard of, but I'm not ready to rule out the possibility." He glanced at the pup that started to stir from his dream, "And Changeling?"

Dick followed his gaze, frowning, "What about him?" Bruce didn't say anything as he kept his eyes on the pup while the events of yesterday afternoon came back to the young man; it chilled him to the bone when he caught the eye contact between the green titan and alien princess and saw a flicker of _something_. Something that had never sparked before until… "You saw it," he whispered. "I thought it was only me that caught that."

"It might have just been a maternal reaction; Starfire was always more protective of him in that sense. It probably means nothing."

"Everything has a meaning," Dick whispered Bruce's words back at him, his lips pressing together, "That can't happen, not anymore, Raven blocked it. But I _know_ I saw something, Bruce. Yesterday, we had a moment and for a second I thought she knew me. She gave me this look just like before and then her head started to hurt and I was so worried I triggered something; I'm…I'm…" Dick huffed in annoyance, his arms hidden underneath a blanket of red. Shaking his head, he dropped his eyes and tried to grasp the ease of holding Koriand'r, "You were right about no options; there's no way around any of this. Dad, you have to help me with this because I don't know what to do. I'm lost..."

The hand that rested on his shoulder wasn't condemning nor did it unnerve Dick, but gave him a certain comfort that only a father could. The two men locked gazes for a second and Dick was relieved at the consolation he found in Bruce's eyes. "I was going to do that anyways. You're not alone in this. I know this is all... a bit overwhelming, but trust me when I say to leave the dark side of this situation to the League. The titans have been through much and I think it's safe to say that your team deserves a little off time. Barry already talked to Wally and he and Jinx are going to be dropping in on Jump frequently when you return, in order to take some of the responsibility off. The titans could also use some company. There is breakfast till eleven in the cafeteria, so take the team down there when they're all up." He turned away.

"And Star?"

Bruce paused at the door and looked back, "What about her?"

"Well, I'm not leaving her here. What do I do when-"

"You take her with you obviously. The members that are currently here aren't going to say anything and Superman already gave strict orders that none of them are to bother her or the titans. Those who do will deal with me and him."

Dick chuckled, "What are you going to do? Spank them?"

"Worked with you didn't it?"

"You've never spanked me!" he whisper-yelled.

Batman opened the door and said as he walked out, "There's always time for a first," to which his son breathed out a mocking laugh as the door closed. Batman paused again in the hall before continuing his way down, passing the man that leaned against the corner. It was only a matter of milliseconds before-

_Whoosh _came the sound of air as Clark zipped his way to stand in front of him, arms crossed with a stern expression. Batman's face remained unchanging, "What."

"I heard about the Changeling and Koriand'r_._"

"And?"

Superman sighed and unfolded his arms, "Sounds like the drug is still at work; Lantern and Arrow have been running test on the _gluka_ nonstop since we got Starfire back and the samples that Aquaman has been given to test on chosen marine animals have all proved fatal, the results the same as three years ago. Nothing's changed about the drug since its creation except for one thing."

"Which is?"

He glanced at the door behind Batman before saying, "When's the last time you've been in the lab?"

xxx

The two men walked down the next three stories in silence, Superman leading through the corridors. They stopped frequently for the security system to be identified and for the doors to open at the confirmation. When they finally reach the lab Superman spoke, "The drug's composition is more or less the same, only one thing being the difference in DNA. It no longer holds Blackfire or Karras." He pushed open the metal double doors. Batman looked around the lab and saw Green Arrow to the right of him, his face bent over a high powered microscope. Computer screens were up against the high tech glass, Shayera and Canary standing in the center of them, the sight looking as if they were touching light. Manhunter and Captain Marvel were on the far side of the room in a miniature clear dome with protective gloves and suits as they handled very small vials of an electric-green liquid. If Batman looked closely he could see the tubes pulse.

"...Bruce?"

"Is that dome secure?"

Superman looked to where he was and nodded, "Air tight; any accident the dome with release _jul_, a gas that freezes even me for quite a while," he smirked. "Tamaranian origin; it's the one Galfore sent to us three years ago after we found that Starfire was gone, only more concentrated now. If that _gluka _gets out, _jul_ will keep it from flaring and Koriand'r won't sense it."

The dark knight eyed the dome before looking around the room again, his eyes spotting Hal in the far corner with his own hologram-like computer screens pulled up around him. "He's extremely focused."

"I think he wants the Glzeb to go down as much as you and Nightwing do, but because they're out of his system and he's hurt that he can't play guardian." Superman smirked again, but it quickly dropped and he sighed. "The different component we found... It's Starfire's DNA, not Blackfire; from what we gathered from the sisters' confrontation that day and the Titan Tower cameras, the drug mixed with DNA enforces authority to the DNA holder to the others contaminated. Starfire should have submitted to her sister, but proved stronger as her DNA overwritten Blackfire's. Thus she took on this Alpha role and Changeling fell into Beta. If you recall from the autopsy three years on Karras body, the Glzeb mutated his DNA with Blackfire's, so all in all, she had the control and if Starfire was able to dominate over her sister's then no doubt she could-"

"Control Changeling utterly… and every other animalistic being."

He nodded, "That is what Blackfire had planned to do. So if there's a reaction between Changeling and Koriand'r _now_, even with her energy blocked, we need to hurry to find a cure. The _gluka _had no control over humans or me or beings of magic and demigods, but for those like Animal Man, Shayera, Poison Ivy, Cheetah, Huntress, any villain and hero with an animalistic nature of any kind, she will have control over. This is a dangerous drug and I'm not entirely comfortable with this... whatever it was that happened yesterday afternoon. What was the reaction?"

Batman didn't answer as he walked to the center of the room and the small circle in the floor glowed with white as he activated the computer. The light flickered and his fingers danced across the screens as he pulled up the cameras in Koriand'r's room. He rewound the footage until it was at the time that the two saw each other. It seemed innocent enough, just an awareness of the other person, but when he forwarded it, the footage coming to the night he stopped and pressed play.

It was one in the morning and Koriand'r was stirring, lolling her head back and forth in an almost trance-like way, facing Nightwing. Changeling was in pup form, curled on top of Raven's stomach until Koriand'r seemed to whimper. Her face was an expression of discomfort and Changeling's head snapped up. He had watched her for a few seconds before scampering on the bed, walking up to her face where he nudged her neck and span in a circle. Changeling settled next to Koriand'r as she turned in Nightwing's arms toward the pup. Her hand fell on his coat.

Batman pressed rewind. It was normal, nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. So why did he feel this need to watch this little interaction again and incline his head to peer closer. Superman, however, didn't need to do that as he caught the reason for alert instantly. "Stop," he said and Batman paused the video. The man of steel reached up and tapped Changeling's face when he woke, Koriand'r's hand in his coat and her face when she stopped stirring. The three images stood beside each other as Superman made them bigger and clearer. Batman stiffened.

Changeling's eyes were black and Koriand'r's fingers rested in a claw-like way against the pup.

The dimmest of light glowed underneath her closed eyelids.

xxx

The cream colored corridors of the residential floor were empty as Wonder Woman walked down the grey carpet. It's been quite a while since she last saw _her _and_ her _obvious effort at avoiding Diana made the Amazonian that much more annoyed. It was just like when they were younger and _she _would lock herself in her room whenever she didn't get what she wanted or worse- she _did_ get it and it wasn't what she thought it would sighed as she approached the room that was in front of hers. She looked at the dark blue and silver door, a string of colorful beads hanging off the door knob. She turned her ear toward the door and heard the soft thudding of something hitting something else with lethargy. Diana stood there with her hands on her hips as she knocked on her little sister's mind through their telepathic link. When Diana didn't receive an answer, rolling her eyes, she reached for the knob and swung the door open.

The room was just as tidy and organized as she expected it to be with the exception of one corner that was littered with posters that were torn or face down. Diana recognized some magazines- Titan based -strewn over the posters, her eyebrows raising as she took in their ripped pages and destroyed covers. The closet was open just a crack and through it Diana could see her little sister's old uniform- red skin tight pants and backless tank top complete with yellow stars and belt. It looked ruffled as if it was worn just a moment ago and thrown back on the hanger. Looking at the rest of the otherwise clean room, Diana gave her sister a questioning glance, but Donna didn't even see her as she was sprawled over the red bed, her torso hanging off and black hair falling on the floor. Her silver boot thudded against the wall that her bed was beside with each lazy kick and her arms hung limply. The Amazonian warrior princess leaned against the door frame with a cocked hip, crossing her arms. "Well isn't this a lovely sight." Donna's leg paused before continuing its next kick. "So this is what you've been doing while you ignored me this whole time?" She watched as Donna huffed and pushed herself up. "What happened to your things?"

"Does it matter?" Donna said with annoyance and tucked her legs underneath her. She brought her red and white pillow over her lap, "What do you want?"

Diana looked to the corner again before she closed the door and supported her weight against Donna's white vanity table. "I have not seen you for two weeks, of course it matters. What's going on? And why did you ruin your things? Don't you-"

Her eyes snapped to her with hurt fury as her hands clutched the pillow, "Don't say love. I don't _love _them. They're just stupid pieces of paper that my stupid teenage self wanted for a stupid reason. Now get out."

"Oh, no. You're talking."

"Get out!"

Diana glared, "You have been acting strange lately and you will tell me why."

"How do you know? You haven't bothered to even come here for two weeks so how would _you _know I'm acting strange? I'm fine Diana, now _leave!" _She turned her body away, throwing herself face down in the sheets, groaning loudly in her pillow.

The Amazonian narrowed her eyes and reached for her rope that started to glow a brilliant gold. "Quit with the attitude. It's unbecoming. You are acting like a spoiled brat and I will not tolerate it." She grabbed her lasso, loosening it around her hands. "I am giving you one more chance to tell me what's going on or else I'll force it out of you." Donna huffed again and moved to sit up, but jolted to a stop when Diana threw her lasso over her.

It immediately tightened around as Donna released a startled squeak, "I was going to tell you!"

"No, you weren't." She stated, twisting the rope around her wrist and jerked. Its golden glow brightened while Donna was pulled to her feet in front of Diana. She struggled feebly as she started to feel the tingling that came with the magical, truth-telling rope. "Answer me; why did you tear your magazines and posters?"

Donna froze, her eyes glazing as she answered in monotone, "I was angry and confused; I don't want anything of the titans anymore."

She blinked at her and pursed her lips, "Why not?"

"Because they are mean and unjust and unfair." Her eyes sparked. "They are selfish and cruel and I want nothing to do with them anymore! T-they hurt me! I was just trying to help, to be a friend and they turned away before _ever_ giving me a chance and for that I-I don't...I don't want to-!" She shook her head as her eyes glinted with water, turning her face from Diana; Bruce wasn't the only one who didn't accept tears. Donna tried to fight against the truth that the magical lasso was pulling out of her, but even it was confused with her feelings. What was the truth? Did Donna really...?

Diana studied her sister and gripped her pulsing whip tighter, "You don't mean that. You want to be a titan, but they hurt you...emotionally rather than physically. Who was it exactly?"

"N-no...," the lasso pulsed, "Raven and Nightwing. The other two were kind, but distant. I can't stand Raven. She is rude and I don't see how anyone could like her, much less one that would want to marry a gothic, stoic, bitc-"

"Donna," Wonder Woman snapped and the girl glared at the ground. "You don't know her personally, or her background; think before you judge."

"She's a demon! Even Hera would agree that she shouldn't be amongst heroes or _us_! I saw the evil in her _four _red eyes the day the titans found out and her dark energy belongs in Hell!"

Wonder Woman's eyes flickered over her angry face and she asked, "Was it evil? Or was it hurt?"

Donna started.

"Starfire is Raven's sister," the Amazonian said calmly, "and you and I both know how strong a sisterly bond is. If we were in that situation, you taken brutally from me, only to find out you lived without my knowing, I would have reacted the same, possibly more hateful. My sword would be dripping with blood. Did it ever occur to you that maybe Raven saw you as trying to take her sister's place or perhaps even try to take her brothers away from her?"

"I would never take Starfire's place! And what do the guys have anything to do with this!?"

"Well," Diana almost smiled, "you do not have any brother-figures, so I don't expect you to understand; Donna, I love Clark. He is my best friend and my brother and without him I wouldn't be who I am today. He is the one who showed me the beauty of life and its value as he has been the one to keep me grounded, always protecting me from myself and the brutal ways of our people. Nightwing, Changeling and Cyborg are Raven's Superman and so when another female comes into the picture it is only natural that she would be...ungenerous. Don't glare at me, I'm not trying to justify her behavior towards you, I'm just trying to make you see through another perspective."

She glared anyways and released her arms to remove the rope, "If you just came to lecture me then you could just leave. Go help that witch that you understand so much."

Diana frowned as she stepped out of the lasso and raised her hand, "Donna... Are you jealous?"

"I said leave!" She laid down, her back to the door. The Amazonian remained still as her sister curled in on herself, hugging her chest while staring hard at the wall. That stupid lasso made Donna think of things she had otherwise pushed out of her mind. Why couldn't Diana just leave her alone? She's been doing it _so _well these past three weeks...

Diana's eyes widened as that very thought entered her mind through their link. Though she didn't know the whole story, the bits and pieces she was able to get connected and she quickly sat at the edge of the bed. When her hands touched Donna's arm, however, the younger sister jerked away, her glare hardening. Wonder Woman slowly shook her head, "Donna, you know you mean the most to me. And I know it was an aspiration of yours to be a Titan and that what you got wasn't what you were expecting. We tried to tell you, I tried, but you-"

"Didn't listen." She whispered. "I had thought... I thought I would be able to help the titans forward. I use to dream of the day I would be part of the team and have my own communicator and I fell into the hole of fan-girling. I had this mental image of each of the members, fitting them to my imagination's conception of 'The Teen Titans.' It was all a big joke," Donna closed her eyes and hugged herself tighter. "My fantasy became part of reality's dark humor."

Wonder Woman's frown deepened as she felt her sister's hurt disappointment crash over her, "Reality is a cruel thing, but that doesn't mean you should give up. Nightwing is a good man and if you talk to him, maybe he will understand-"

"I have."

"If he said no, then you need to work on your timing skills. It wasn't wise to ask this of him when-"

"I can't talk to him!" She yelled. "Ever again! If I do then it will all hurt even more and I won't do it. How could I do this? He's engaged! I can't believe I would even- it's so... I hate myself!"

Diana eyed her wearily, unsure of what they were talking about. _It's like she's a teenager again..._ "What are you saying?"

The confused girl drew in a deep breath and sat up, meeting her sister's cautious eyes with her own, "Please, don't yell at me." Diana stiffened as Donna took another breath, "Well... you know that I liked Dick Grayson when I was little, but that was just a little crush on a celebrity and we never officially met before. When Robin created the titans I thought it was so cool and wanted to join because I wanted to prove that I was more than a sidekick and also to... meet him, but as a friend! Robin was just so inspiring and determined and, and... I just wanted to met him! Just once; I didn't think when I went because I was over my head excited to finally do what I always dreamed of and then Raven started acting like a bitch and the night of the roof was so fun and-"

"Stop," Diana held up her hand, her eyes closed. "You're rambling. Get to the point; are you saying you... still like Dick?"

Donna dropped her head on top her knees and wrapped her arms around them, "It's horrible. There was a moment where he smiled and laughed... I don't know; I just felt special. I felt like I was seeing something that no one else would even think of seeing and he was so open and lively... I liked talking to him and for a moment it was as if I was living my fantasy." Her voice grew quiet as she looked down, "I couldn't stop thinking about him after that."

"Donna, he's engaged."

Her face twisted with annoyance and snapped, "I _know _that, that's kind of what he was smiling and laughing about." She glanced at the corner, seeing a poster of a younger Titan head team with five teens smiling for the camera. It was the first poster she ripped from her wall; it was taken about two years after the Titans came to be and Donna was so happy when Diana got it for her. A scrawny Beast Boy was sitting on the floor with a dopey grin on his face, arm on knee as he reclined back. Cyborg was as big and burly as ever as he stood behind him with his strong arms crossed, a satisfied smirk on his face. A blue robed Raven was floating beside him, the only member without an actual smile on her face as she rolled her eyes, but Donna could see her taunting look and the corner of her mouth twitched up. Robin, shorter and less muscular, but toned and handsome all the same, was standing on the other side of Cyborg with his arms crossed as well, though his pose was a little cockier. A smirk graced his lips while those baby blues were hidden behind his black mask. His hair was longer and spikier than it is now and gave the leader a more youthful look along with his still adolescent face and body structure.

Donna had been pleasantly surprised when Nightwing came about, the change outlining his road to manhood and the adult he became. What was then a mischievous and playful nine year old Robin turned into a hard, workaholic one and finally, a matured Nightwing. And through this process someone- everyone could guess who -was able to take the two Robin's, Nightwing and Dick Grayson and merge them together into a man that no one knew, not even Bruce. Possibly with another part of him that none of them knew about. That someone was floating beside Robin in the picture, her face holding the widest and happiest smile Donna had ever seen. It was no shock that a teenage Robin would be attracted to her; she was _so _beautiful. Though only sixteen at the time she had a beauty that surpassed just looks and even that was clear in a picture. Starfire had her legs bent under her, one arm outstretched until her hand rested on Robin's shoulder while the other one waved at the camera. Her eyes were closed as she smiled a smile that put every model to shame. Her then waist length hair was straight and fell against her back. Donna isn't going to lie, she did stare at it with wonder as any fan would, but she wondered if anyone else saw what she did in the poster:

Starfire was leaning _away _from the titans, a little off to the side while the other four kind of stood together. But though they did, each one of their poses was directed _toward _Starfire: Beast Boy had his body slightly turned in her direction as did Raven, Cyborg's head tilted toward her and Robin was facing her while looking straight. The shoulder that her hand was on was raised more than the other as he leaned his weight a little toward where she was. A little fifteen year old Donna had 'aww'ed at the poses that were not staged and the image served to strengthen her dream.

She somberly dropped her shoulders and rested her chin on the back on her hand, "I want to be a titan, but they don't want me. I like Nightwing and he's engaged and in love and _she's_ just so... I'm not. I'm only making their situation worse... I should have just listened to you and never had gone to them. I'm sorry, Diana."

The Amazonian watched her carefully, taking in her somberness and guilt as she hid her face in her arms. Then in a sudden fury she stood and grabbed Donna's arm, hauling her to her feet. "Ah! W-what are you doing!?"

"We're going to the training room. You need to punch something." Diana stomped over to the door while dragging an unwilling Donna.

"W-why!?"

She stopped and spun on her heel, her sister jolting to a stop under Diana's hard stare, "You are worrying yourself not only over a man, a _taken _man and are letting members of a team that you're not even on get to you. Sitting here, mopping around isn't going to get you anywhere much less make you feel better. Who are you?"

Donna blinked up at her with guilt, "I don't-"

"Who _are _you?"

She looked down and took a breath before giving Diana her own firm stare, "Amazonian Princess Donna Troy and Wonder Girl."

"And?"

"Diana-"

"_And?"_

She sighed and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, "I fight alongside Wonder Woman and the Justice League."

"What else?"

"I am an Amazonian warrior." She said with pride. "I'm a badass!"

Diana raised an eyebrow, "Badass?"

"Barry told me that. He also said that the Wonder sisters are sex-"

"I don't want to know what Barry said," she rubbed her face and opened the door. "C'mon, maybe Superman will want to be a punching bag today."

"Don't you mean you'll _force _him to be a bag?"

Diana smirked, "What's a woman to do?"

xxx

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

After Batman left Dick played with silky strands of red until he managed to tangle his fingers. He tried to free his hands, but only made it worse. Working his hands as slowly as possible so as not to hurt or wake Koriand'r. He had scooted under her to see his tangled fingers better and in the process her chest squeezed in between them. Suddenly he was aware of her whole body on top of him and the tangled mess was the least of his problems.

"You are such a pervert."

Dick tore his eyes away from Koriand'r's cleavage and looked at Raven, "She's my fiancée. I can perv all I want... how long have you been awake?"

Her eyes were closed as she snuggled deeper into the chair, "Since your dad came in; I was going to tell you about Changeling today. I'm worried."

"Me too." Dick whispered. "What do you think about the, uh..."

"Taking it easy?"

"Yeah."

Raven opened her eyes to smile at him, "I don't think you're capable of taking it easy, but the idea is nice. I wouldn't mind taking a little break and the guys would like it too." She glanced at the Sheppard puppy and sat up to gather him in her arms. He yelped a cute little whimper as he woke from whatever dream he was having and sleepily looked up at her as she stood. "Morning," she smiled, kissing the top of his hid head before gently shaking Cyborg's shoulder. He woke with a wide yawn, stretching his arms high over his head and Raven looked at Dick, "We're gonna go shower and get ready. Meet you in the lunch room?"

Dick nodded, watching her walk to the door with a half awake Cyborg trudging behind, "Um, Raven?" When she turned back to him, he lifted his tangled hands and chuckled at the roll of her eyes. They flashed white and his hands turned black as her magic smoothed out the mess he made.

"You're such a pain."

"I can't be amazing all the time."

Raven shook her head, opening the door, "Whatever. Make sure she stretches before you move her. See you later."

He didn't reply as they left as he was now focused again on Kori. Dick was starting to think she liked that name because she always bit her bottom lip in the cutest way whenever he called her that. It was as adorable as it was familiar and the memories that accompanied it relaxed him like no other; Kori in dresses, laughing as he span her around the dance floor, taking her to balls that he hated, but loved doing it because she did; Kori fighting to keep her feet on the ground from her happiness, Kori giggling at his annoyance with the media, Kori massaging his tense shoulders as he stressed over appearance and her understanding gaze as they stood out on a balcony, the moonlight shining down on her hair before she took him in her arms and danced to their own personal beat.

Koriand'r shifted and Dick froze as she made a small groaning sound. Her limp hands clenched lightly, her face pinching together and he rubbed her back. She groaned another low sound. "Kori," he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Hurt," she whispered back, her voice now free of its hoarseness.

"What hurts?"

"Body."

Dick kissed her hair, his hands running up in her shirt to rest against her bare back. His fingers pressed into her flesh and he kneaded the tight knots that littered over her shoulder blades and side. Koriand'r shivered at his touch but was otherwise unmoving as he massaged her sore muscles, smiling when her groan of pain turned into a relaxed sigh. "Better?"

She lazily nodded. Her own hands settled on his biceps and she could feel his muscles move with every motion he did; it was wonderful. After a while, when Koriand'r's body was no longer stiff and aching, Dick's hands resumed to their gentle caressing, up and down, sometimes grazing his fingertips in the dips of her waist. Goose bumps rose on her arms whenever he did this and she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when his hands went higher than before, outlining the side of her breast. It sent tingles through her body while his fingers lingered there for a moment and Dick slowly closed his eyes as he felt her soft smoothness. Oh, how soft she was... his hands buzzed with the excitement at being so close to her _that _way, his palms aching to hold her as he once would. He briefly wondered if he even could; before she fit perfectly in his hands, but now he wasn't sure they were big enough to even cover _half _of what she had now. That very image began to dance in his mind, thoughts of her in his hands and spilling over, that moan when he played with them, the look in her eyes when he-

Dick removed his hands from her so quick, it startled Koriand'r. It was as if he had been electrified; trying to quell his panting, he inwardly shouted at himself for even starting to think in that direction; it was only the second day! And she was still sore- how dare he think of such things when the woman he was thinking of didn't even remember him, much less share the same feelings. Here she was, trying to recover and hopefully start anew and Dick was also here, being a-a... a dick! He was! To even take advantage of this moment in this way was-

"Why did you stop?" She asked quietly, her voice full of curiosity as she raised her arms to wrap around his neck.

Dick had stilled. Did he hear her correctly? "Um... you... want me to keep going?"

"It felt nice. I do not feel anymore of the soreness. What do you call that technique?"

"A massage."

Koriand'r nuzzled her face in his neck and Dick's heart thumped when her hot breath blew over his skin, "I enjoyed the massage. Can you give me another?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck..._ "Um, how about later? There's breakfast waiting for you and- what was that sigh for? You're eating." He shifted her body to the side as he sat up, pulling her along with him and she situated in his lap. Dick edged out from under her and stood, stretching his arms out and jumped when a hand touched his back. He turned to find Kori dreamily stare at his bare torso and chuckled, "So, I'm not the only one."

She snapped out of it, cocking her head with a confused expression, "What?"

"Nothing. C'mon, I'll carry you to the bathroom again." Her eyes lit up while her mouth looked ready to smile. At what she asked next made Dick sympathetically smile back , "No, not for a bath. We need to brush your teeth and whatever else it is girls do in the morning."

Koriand'r pouted as he lifted her up, ignoring his chuckle when she said, "I wanted another bath of the bubbles."

He grinned and carried her away, taunting every so often her disappointment and was pleasantly surprised when she fired back with her own comebacks, mostly sarcastic and feisty. This was a welcomed difference from the fifteen year old Starfire he first met, as the younger girl didn't know anything about sarcasm. It was Raven who taught her that along with quip, Starfire picking up more of the taunts from Cyborg and Changeling. To hear and see that this learned trait still existed in the woman he held was comforting and Dick laughed at whatever she threw at him as he walked into the room next to the one they were in yesterday. It was a simple medium sized restroom, kind of girly in Dick's opinion with its dark red/cream color and fuzzy rug on the floor. A tall mirror was next to the small pantry that held robes, toiletries and disposable toothbrushes. Dick sat Koriand'r on the counter by the sink and out of curiosity to see what other things remained he held up three toothbrushes: pink, blue and grey. "Which one do you want?"

It didn't take long for her to come to a decision as she immediately reached for the pink one. Hiding his smile, Dick grabbed the toothpaste and answered her questions that came with it; what is toothpaste, what does it do and what color was this. She listened with the intent on engraving this information in her mind, one of the things he had first loved about her; Starfire's never-ending curiosity never annoyed him as it made him feel...well, special that she would ask him instead of the others. She never asked the same thing twice and he enjoyed teaching her something new every day, filled with pride as she finally understood. He gestured for her to open her mouth and the second the mint flavored paste touched her tongue, her eyes widened. "Oh!"

Dick smiled, "Hold still." It was fairly easy to brush her teeth, except for the fact that she liked the taste and he had to tell her to stop licking it. She was more than excited at the bubbly froth and Dick quickly told her to spit it all out before she started to play with it. The end result was her blowing softly through her lips, giggling at his perplexed expression as he finished brushing his own, "My mouth is cold."

"Oh, yeah, that's the mint. It does that."

"Leaves a mouth cold?"

"Well," he glanced at her lips, "do you not like it?"

Koriand'r innocently blew again and Dick received a chill when the fresh air grazed his arm, "It is a strange cold, but not uncomfort- oh!" She gasped.

Dick was between her legs, his hands on her thighs as he hovered his lips over hers, "I can warm it up if you want." he whispered.

She shivered, "You are cold as well."

"Then you can warm me at the same time." He rubbed her thighs, running them down until he grasped the back of her knees and pulling her closer. Setting her calves behind him, he cupped her cheeks and coaxed her forward, closing his eyes when their lips met. It was a sweet kiss, closed-mouth as he waited for her to get use to it. But Starfire was a fast learner and she never held back.

Bless her for that.

She pressed her hands on his chest and clutched at the white t-shirt Barry let him borrow. Her legs tightened around his waist while her chest gravitated toward his as her mouth became soft and loving. Her lips moved with his rhythm, the mint mixing with the sweet taste that was purely Starfire and surfacing a moan from deep within Dick. At his moan Koriand'r stiffened the slightest until Dick quickly pushed his tongue against hers to communicate that the sound was a good one, an encouragement. Wrapping his arms under hers as she hugged his neck, he moaned again. She got the message and continued this warming of the mouths with Dick.

This amazing moment was crushed before it became even more amazing. Just when her mouth started to move with a hint of hunger as his was. When her body molded against his, a knock sounded at the door, "Hey, 'Wing!" Cyborg called, "Got Kori some fresh clothes.

Dick released her mouth with a loud sucking noise from the deep kiss they were sharing, dropped his head on her shoulder and groaned in annoyance. His frustration was quickly soothed some when Koriand'r's fingers twirled in his hair, "Leave it on the floor. I'll get it in a little."

"Why can't you get it now? Hurry up so she can change; Raven and Gar already got us a table."

"I said in a little! Go!" He turned and glared at the door. Koriand'r looked on with amusement at the clear disappointment in his expression when he glanced back at her, longingly and giggled when he quickly stole another kiss.

The smirk in Cyborg's voice did not go unnoticed, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? You _are_ smooth. Well, best be on my way. I don't want to cock-block you any longer. See you, _Dick Grayson._" He stiffened at his name and was quickly at the door in the next second. Throwing it open, he leaned out to see Cyborg scampering away, already turning the corner as his booming laugh echoed down. Angrily picking up the clothes, Dick shut the door and leaned against it.

_Dick Grayson._

"What is the matter?"

He raised his eyes to see Koriand'r watching him with worry, her brows pushing together. She had her ankles crossed with her hands gripping the edge of the counter and leaning forward as she was, Dick had a sight to behold as those breasts he knew so well beckoned with the sweetest of silences. Dick quickly looked away.

_Don't think of that stuff, it makes her feel dirty; Grayson charm isn't worthy of her... Romance her. Make her fall in love._ He cleared his throat, "Nothing. C'mon, let's change you." Koriand'r bit her lip at his lie, but nodded anyways, lifting her arms as he now stood in front of her. Slipping it up, he forgot she took off her bra at night and his heart thudded painfully. And Starfire- as always -never saw nakedness as humans do; Tamaranians always show skin as they soaked in the solar energy that way. Apparently this didn't change either as she sat here and grimaced, her fingers gently probing her breasts and looked down at herself. "I am still sore."

Dick's mouth went dry and all the blood left his body to go somewhere else as his eyes followed hers. _Beautiful..._ "Um... r-really? Do... you want painkillers?"

She frowned, cupping herself, not seeing the man in front of her started to struggle for breath. _She's trying to end me, _Dick thought as his gaze wouldn't drop from the bewitching vision before him. "The killers of pain hinder me and I become disoriented. I do not wish to take them unless absolutely necessary. But my breasts are heavy and they are hurting my back; may I have the support undergarment?"

"I-it's called a bra. And yeah, um, it's in here somewhere," he quickly turned away and went through the pile, finding the article of clothing that she requested. Handing it to her without looking up, he checked the rest of the clothes and glared. _Tank top and shorts? Are you kidding me!?_ Great. As if controlling himself wasn't hard enough at this moment. At his name being called, Dick glanced back, "Yes?"

At least she was holding the bra over her breast. Koriand'r frowned, "I do not know how to... will you please assist me?"

"Of course I'll help you," he said softly and raised his hands to the straps, staring into her eyes as he promised, "I'll always help you. Look, you put these in like this and if it's too tight you can adjust these until you're comfortable..." He explained as he put the bra on her, fixing the straps and answering a question of hers about what it was made out of. She was really interested in the article, especially when he told her that they came in different shapes and sizes to fit all women and all the colors they came in. When he clasped it behind her, he gave her an adoring kiss on her shoulder and neck. Helping her into the shirt and shorts were much easier, Dick sighing with relief when she still had on underwear- it frightened him to think of what would have happened if she didn't!

Once she was dressed and running her fingers through her hair, Dick put the old clothes in the laundry hole in the wall and opened the door. "Okay, ready?" He looked back. "Wait, what are you doing!?"

She was on her tip toes and slowly tried to step on her whole foot, leaning heavily against the counter. This temporary disability aggravated Koriand'r and- though she enjoyed being carried around in Richard's arms -she wanted to walk! The action of doing it on her own gave her a sense of returned power and accomplishment once she did so and now the need to walk was greater. Koriand'r wanted some control over her body. So when Richard stepped toward her with his hands reaching, she shook her head, "Please, allow me to do this on my own."

"Are you crazy? You'll hurt yourself! I could just carry you, Kori, there's no reason for you to-"

"I _want _this, Richard." She said slowly just when his hands grabbed her hips. Koriand'r looked up into his worried eyes and said softly, "I need only support and if you can be that, I am grateful, but please, I want to do this on my own."

Dick looked conflicted about her request as he pressed his lips together before giving her a sharp nod and stepping back. There was a tiny hint of hurt in his stiff stance and Koriand'r grabbed hold of his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. When he squeezed her back, she found the strength to move her ankles, now standing fully on her feet and taking a deep breath. Though wobbly, she was able to bend her knee and take a small step forward. Dick's hand fastened quickly when she took another and her knees shook, searching her face for any sign of discomfort or lack of confidence, but he was surprised at the determined expression and concentrated way she bit her lip. He watched her every movement as she slowly rose her foot again, tightening his hold every time her legs shook or she seemed unsteady... which was not often. Koriand'r was completely set on succeeding on doing this on her own and he honored that, but it was hard because with every step she took, her hand would slip out of his and he didn't want to let go. No. She staggered another four inches, her hand now only fingers in his and Dick held fast. Koriand'r glanced at him. "Richard..."

He didn't realize he was breathing hard. His whole body was quaking actually from the mere sight of just her fingers being in his grasp and her words from years before coming to life once again, but he couldn't let her go. Dick promised; never, ever! If he did this he would be breaking that promise, adding it to all the others that were shattered and leaving him hollow again. Dick _wanted _Koriand'r to depend on him for everything because that meant that she was in his control, something that Starfire wasn't. That was why Starfire charged up to Blackfire and why his orders did nothing but fuel her fire; this though, gave him some power of the forgetful princess and he wanted it to stay that way. She'll listen to him; she'll leave next time he gives the command.

His hand didn't let go.

Koriand'r gave him a knowing glance, slowly edging her fingers out and Dick stepped forward as his voice broke in a disquieted whisper, "Kori, please..."

"I can do this, Richard." She smiled, her hand loosening even more. "I am ready."

Pathetically searching around the room with his eyes, he looked for answers that were nowhere to be found for the harsh situation that he was in. He was panicked over a silly thing as letting her walk, but to the Titan leader it symbolized so much more and shook him to his core. He didn't even have time to stop her or call out when her hand let go of his and he froze when she didn't fall. No sign of struggle filtered through Koriand'r while she stood tall and proud, never breaking their gaze as she turned to face him. Very carefully, she took the single step to stand right in front of Dick, their chest barely touching each other and that brighter-than-the-sun smile broke across her face. Dick held his breath and looked at her in wonder as she placed her hands on his arms as he rested his own hands on her hips, his throat thick, "I'm... so proud of you." Ah, that smile... he bent his head a little to kiss her lips, the words 'I love you' wanting so badly to break through the bonds that were his lips and declare this marvelous creature as his own. And he was so close to it, "I... adore you, Koriand'r."

Her smile softened her breathtaking features as her palm hugged the top of his shoulder and she lifted up on her toes, infatuated with the way their bodies complimented one another when pressed against. She lightly kissed him, her chest fluttering with million- …butterflies? -when Dick took her waist in his control and at the same time deepening their kiss. When he pulled back, Koriand'r looked at him dreamily, "I very much enjoy the kisses. They are splendid."

"Only couples kiss, or those who feel very deeply about the other person; a kiss… means more than companionship and it usually holds more of a… romantic meaning than anything." Oh, gosh, was this a blush flaring over his cheeks? It was! What the hell!? It was just like the first time he explained a kiss to Starfire, with the awkwardness and flirty atmosphere that came with talking to your crush; and just like before Koriand'r had this perplexing about her that only added to his bashfulness. That is… until her next question:

"So humans do not do this kissing with others freely?"

Dick's smile dropped and his voice turned dull, "No."

"One does not do the kissing upon acquaintance?"

"_No._"

"Only between couples of romance?"

"Family and close friends- kiss on cheek. Partners- lips… and everywhere else."

She blinked, "What?"

"Er, never mind, that's for something else. Are you hungry?" She nodded and he stepped toward the door, opening it while holding out his hand, "I can still carry you."

Koriand'r smiled and walked to him, keeping the shaking in her legs to a minimum. When she reached him. she flashed a taunting smirk, "I believe I can do the handling of myself, thank you. Although, I would not mind this," she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. The look in Richard's face made her hold her breath as he leaned in.

"I don't mind either, but only if you let me kiss you."

"Does that not signify…" her eyes widened and he took pleasure in seeing her lips part in shock, "You have been… why, that means-!"

He quickly gave her a peck, wounding his arm around her shoulders while he reached into his belt for his mask. Putting it on, Dick chuckled, "I have no idea what you mean; my mouth is just cold," he kissed her again, "Let's go before Rachel comes after me.

xxx

Gar threw another wadded napkin, "C'mon, c'mon... score!" he called loudly, pumping his fist in the air.

Raven rolled her eyes as Cyborg whined, "That's cheating! You're supposed to make it in the trash can _without_ using the rim!"

"That's a stupid rule! Basketball players always use the rim; it's to your advantage."

"This isn't basketball, is it? It doesn't count; Changeling- 3, Cyborg- 5, no point."

"Sore loser."

Cyborg glared and snapped back, only making Changeling's retorts more insulting. Raven tried to tune them out as she was reading her book and watching the door at the same time; where was Dick and Koriand'r? They should've been here ten minutes ago. She was about to use her mental link to call to Dick when the double doors opened and two people walked in. Raven eyes widened.

Koriand'r was walking. Though Dick had his arm around her back and he held her hand, those were definitely her own legs carrying her. She looked ecstatic as she stared down at her moving feet, a feeling of accomplishment and self-pride rolling of her in large, drowning waves, but a single glance at Dick said that he didn't swim in the same ocean as Koriand'r. He seemed... conflicted and happy at the same time and when Raven tapped into his emotions she also sensed great pain. What happened? Cyborg and Changeling caught sight of them as well and fell silent when they realized the same thing Raven did. "She's walking." Cyborg breathed.

Raven only nodded as Dick scanned the room, reigning in the roll that his eyes desperately wanted to do. It was _suppose _to be a cafeteria, you know, with plain floors and plain walls and, well, ugly! Because let's face it, cafeteria's are _ugly! _But this one oozed money and would look much more appropriate in a five star restaurant with ball gowns and tuxedos being the dress code. The low lights set the room in a hushed environment, the dark wood of the polished chairs simply crying elegance. Round tables of the same wood, but with a light colored table cloth over it, were scattered throughout the room, accenting the dark carpet. It reminded Dick so much of being in the spotlight that the glare came naturally, but there was another emotion that knocked on his nerves and he instinctively looked forward. It wasn't just the elegant lunch room that stiffened Dick's spine and call upon his protective instincts, no, it was the people _in _the room; just as Bruce said, there were only a few Leaguers here, being the founding members and the first string members such as Canary, Arrow and Marvel. There were only a handful that he didn't recognize nor cared for and one group in particular had him pressing Kori closer; three males sat around one food covered table, heads huddled together in deep conversation as their eyes flicked back to Nightwing and _'the girl' _that he was with, roaming their gaze up and down her body. At first their prattle was about the engrossing news that Nightwing- _the _Nightwing! -was here; the first sidekick, the first son of a hero and not just any hero- _Batman! _and that he brought the titans with him!? They were as legendary as the League!

But who was that girl? The eyes of the three males were already glinting with lustful thoughts as they roamed their gaze over her once more, setting Nightwing's anger on high and when the blonde one glanced at him, the glint was devoured underneath Nightwing's masked glare.

Koriand'r looked around, "Oh! There are the titans!" She waved hello, surprising the three who slowly lifted their hand in an almost wave. She didn't notice this and looked at Nightwing excitedly, "May we go sit with them now?"

He nodded yes at her without removing his menacing scowl from the three bastards, smirking inwardly as one of them fidgeted like the coward he was. Koriand'r's smile faltered a little at his curt reply, but said nothing as they went over to the table. She happily sat down, greeting hello to everyone, pretending that she didn't notice the dazed state they seemed to be in and the beaming smiles they flashed her. At once they praised her for her sudden dive into walking and asked of her condition to which she giggled and said "you all worry much; I am not worthy of such concern"; it frightened her little at the seriousness that they responded with as they told her that she was worth more than anything, their eyes hard and sad at the same time. She did not like this look and tried to rejuvenate their smiles; Cyborg and Changeling fought over the job to fetch her food, the robot saying something about the girl needing meat on her bones and her green friend arguing otherwise. All through this little scuffle, Koriand'r giggled and Raven exasperatingly sighed, smiling at her every so often. She loved that giggle. It's been far too long since she last heard it in a moment like this... no doubt part of her sister's joy at the moment had to do with the man sitting beside her; a very clingy, angry man.

Nightwing didn't even try to hide the fact that Koriand'r was his, something that he would keep under low tabs before for the sake of keeping their relationship pure from the media's 'sin' (which was dumb in the titans' opinion; it was so obvious they were together). But here, right now, he was just going for it. His hands were everywhere at once: her thigh, knee, hip, arm, back, hair, just anywhere his hand could lay at rest. Nightwing straddled the bench-like seats so that he was facing Koriand'r with one elbow on the table with his other hand continued its roaming on the woman sitting in between his legs. At random moments he would lean in and kiss her cheek, neck, jaw or the corner of her lips, nearly making out with her once when he turned her face to kiss her properly. The poor girl was always left stuttering in her speech and blushing, reminding Raven of a teenage Starfire that was just as dazed and jaunted as now. The female titan always scowled at him for doing that to Koriand'r until she followed Nightwing's own glare, nearly smirking at the reason behind it. _Jealous?_

_Shut the hell up._

_I'm not the one checking out Star. Hmm... they are taking quite an interest aren't they?_

_Raven!_ He turned the glare on her.

_I know they're getting to you, but you shouldn't be kissing to claim her in front of guys that don't matter in the slightest; you know how she feels about that; she feels like a prize._ Raven's stare hardened, _She's not a prize, Dick._

Nightwing's lips pressed in a hard line as his woman giggled at Cyborg's recent insult to Changeling. _I know, I just... She's mine._

_And she always will be._

A hint of a smile was seen before he leaned forward and wrapped Koriand'r up in a spontaneous hug, making sure to block the males' view as his arms covered her chest. She jumped a little at this, stopping short in her conversation of what cars were with Cyborg and looked at him with worry. Nightwing only tilted his head, loving her mouth. Raven rolled her eyes. _So mature._

_Think I care?_

_No... they're still watching._

_Angry? _

_Pissed._

Nightwing cupped her jaw and leaned her face to him for a better angle, his heart drumming when her lips opened to greet his tongue. A mental equivalent to a chuckle sounded in his head as Raven said, _Now you did it! They're leaving. Happy, you big baby?_

His only reply was to deepen the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling at her still closed eyes. Cyborg and Changeling groaned, "Man, that's nasty! We're eating here. You two can suck face later, you know, when we're not around."

Nightwing shrugged, rubbing her back till she looked at him and a chill ran down his spine at the lustful glint in her eye, but before he could act upon it, Changeling handed something out, "Here, Kori, try this."

The two turned to see him holding out an ice-cream cone and Koriand'r cocked her head, "What is that?"

He smiled gently, "Dessert; you'll like it, I promise." She was hesitant, possibly remembering the oatmeal, but Nightwing grabbed it before she could reject the dessert. Taking on lick, he held it in front of her mouth and smiled when Koriand'r cautiously stuck out her tongue to touch the tip to the frozen treat. Changeling sputtered when she pulled back, "You didn't even taste it!"

"C'mon, Kori, just a little," Nightwing took another lick and gestured for her. The two male titans cheered her on, encouraging her as she leaned in to taste this white, creamy looking food item. When she did, her eyes widened with surprise and the boys threw their arms up in childish joy while Nightwing and Raven only smiled, "Told you. If you're done eating, we can go work on those legs of yours." At her nod Changeling and Cyborg jumped up, quickly clearing the table of the trash and dashing to the trash can. Raven rolled her eyes and mumbled about adulthood doing little for their maturity, leaving the Koriand'r and Nightwing to go stop the scuffling that was about to begin between by the trash. Koriand'r watched her walk away, her tongue indulging itself in the delicious treat that was introduced to her, never aware of Nightwing's eyes that followed each stroke and flicker. His mind went completely blank as his mind was captivated by the bewitching dance of her tongue, provoking the hero forward. As that fascinating muscle of hers was covered in vanilla once again, Nightwing moved, taking her tongue in his mouth before it could return to her own and moaned into her.

Koriand'r started, startled by his action, but when he made the most peculiar of noises- a noise that raised goose bumps over her flash and chill down her spine -she didn't move back. Instead, her eyes closed naturally and she leaned forward. He tasted sweet and cold and his hold tightened around her. She wasn't sure exactly why this… kissing was so pleasurable or why it brought forth her attraction for this man, shooting it up to the highest of peaks, but she wasn't sure she cared; she liked this kissing. She liked Richard. She enjoyed kissing Richard and… he… the same? Did he enjoy this as well? he had to, for if not he wouldn't be dominating her mouth as he was now, leaving her breathless and tingling. A warm collected in her abdomen… no, lower… Koriand'r felt sensitive near the warmth and the need to be closer was consuming. Especially when his hand lifted up her thigh, so dangerously close to where the warmth situated that her heart faltered.

"Ahem."

Nightwing pulled back angrily, a glare already on his face, "You're fucking kidding me right?"

Cyborg merely shrugged with that stupid smirk with Raven and Changeling trying to go unnoticed in the background, "Watch it; Koriand'r doesn't appreciate vulgarity, right sweetie?"

"I… I, uh… um." She fidgeted.

"Ha! She can't even think because you're so profane, _Dick. _You're the one who said to get her walking so let's go." He clapped his hands together, "I could use some training, too."

xxx

Donna completed her spin, her ankle lashing out and connecting to the strong arm that moved to block her kick, but didn't take into consideration her momentum; her _other _leg followed suit, coming higher than her first as it cracked down on the enemy's shoulder. Superman oof'ed and stepped back as Diana nodded, "Better. Again."

She panted and wiped the sweat off her brow, raising her fist while Superman got back into position. The three of them have been in here since eight and that was three hours ago, not that Donna was keeping track; she loved training. Training brought with it enhanced strength and skill, exploiting your own weakness so that you can recover and destroy them. Training also relieved stress as it cleared her mind and made her focus at the task at hand: getting her uncle to uncle. _Joy_. Donna smirked before whipping out again.

She was so centralized on her exercise that the sight of the titans passing by the doors, visible through the small rectangular windows, behind Superman didn't register until a shock of red hair caught her eye and her spinning attack was cut short; her ankle was caught and she fell on her side. "Donna," Diana snapped, "what was that? You had it."

"I... I, uh..." she shook her head, standing, "Sorry. I'll do it again." But she knew she couldn't; her reflexes weren't as quick, her blows less forceful and several times it was Superman that Donna was trying to dodge. When he caught her again, Diana's expression turned condemning. "I know, I know, I'm sorry," Donna said hastily. "I just... I'm tired."

"We do not take excuses or apologizes for lack of attention; what's wrong with you?"

Superman held out his hand to Donna, helping her up while giving Diana a stern expression, "She's tired. I'm sure she just needs to-"

"You always defend her; she has trained for hours on end without a single break so exhaustion is out of the question. Donna."

She raised her hands, trying to catch her breath only for it to be knocked out again when that blaze of hair passed by again followed by a flash of blue and black. A bark of a laugh that she recognized as Cyborg sounded, followed by another voice's muffled taunting- Changeling. Only a few seconds later did Nightwing pass again, slower this time, with the red haired woman flung over his shoulder. His laugh echoed.

Diana and Clark looked toward the door at the same time Donna looked away. "I guess Starfire doesn't want to exercise today, huh?" Clark smiled, glancing at the sisters, "Better go help. Go easy on her, Diana, she's doing her best. And you," Donna raised her gaze to him, "don't be so hard on yourself. Everything comes with time and progress is key. I'll see you to later." He flew over to the bench and picked up his cape, making Donna cringe when he opened the door and a chorus of laughs that she never heard before, but knew, sang from down the hall. She could even faintly make out an innocent giggle that seemed to be more appropriate for an angel than the one Donna had in mind. Ha, angel... figures...

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see Diana come closer and raise her sword. Donna barely had enough time to hear the whoosh of air as it came down and span to intersect the blade with her wrist bands. The two sisters faced off with cold eyes as Diana pushed her back, her feet planted and sword readied. She only said one word, "Focus.".

That giggle sounded.

Donna's expression twisted.

Wonder Girl crossed her wrists and quickly scraped them together, the metal glinting as she held her fist by her fierce face and dropped into stance, "I'm ready."

xxx

_Fallen angels at my feet, whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin, forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

"Kori!" Dick laughed as he ran down the hall to catch her before she could reach the door. "Where are you going!?"

"I do not want to do these exercises. I am walking just fine."

"Yeah, that's why you're using the wall as a support." He laughed again and grabbed her arms, turning Koriand'r so that she's faced him. She was pouting, looking behind his shoulder with dislike at the crutches Changeling was playing with. Cyborg laughed as Raven used her black energy to cross the crutches, sending Changeling face-first to the floor. She grimaced.

"I do not want to use them."

"Then use me."

"I do not _need _to use _anything._ I can walk just fine."

Nightwing smirked at her stubbornness and the cute way she crossed her arms and tried to glare. She could never glare; it was impossible because instead of looking angry, the scowl just made her more adorable. "Just humor me, Kori. Please?" He bent his head, looking up at her through his lashes in the best puppy look he could muster and inwardly grinned when her frown became forced. He brought her hips to his, aligning their bodies, "Please, Kori...?" Just a little more and she'll-

Yes! She sighed and sent a glower toward the crutches. "Fine. I will use- Ah! Richard!" She squealed while her hair covered her face and the hall turned upside down. Cyborg and Changeling burst out laughing as Nightwing picked Koriand'r up and throwing her over his shoulder, he turned around, smirking.

Raven shook her head at the same time Koriand'r called out again, "Richard! Put me down!"

"No way, I like it this way." He winked at Raven, sliding his hand up the back of Koriand'r's thigh until it reached her behind. She gasped when he placed pressure and the guys' laughter made her blush when he said, "I like this _very _much." Walking back to the team, he passed by a room that he quickly glanced at, seeing a cape-less Superman catch his eye. He had turned to say something to whoever it was in the room with him, but Nightwing just ignored it. The spectacular view he was receiving was too fascinating to really care.

When he entered the room with the others, Koriand'r had stopped her fussing and dejectedly slumped on his shoulder. Nightwing sat her down on a small bench as the other two male titans went across the room to grab walking bars while Raven helped stretch her out. She checked Koriand'r's reflexes, telling her to tighten and relax her muscles and bend her knees. Half way through Superman walked in with his cape over his shoulder and greeted all of them with a kind smile. He stood aside as the titans instructed Koriand'r along, Nightwing shadowing her as she staggered the few steps to the walking bar, "Richard, I am well. You do not need to stand here."

"I want to."

"Yes, but I would appreciate it if you did not." She grumbled, glaring at the smile that Nightwing flashed. He responded with something too low for the others to hear, but Superman heard it perfectly and saw the flustered look Koriand'r received.

"Nightwing. Leave her be; she's doing fine."

He frowned and turned to Superman with a questioning glance to which Koriand'r smiled, "Thank you. You are... the Superman, correct?"

Clark nodded and walked over, ignoring Nightwing grumpy face that Koriand'r was taking an interest. "Yes, that is correct. You can refer to me as Clark if you want, I don't mind." He returned her smile. "I am very relieved you are doing well; you scared me for a while there."

Koriand'r blushed, dropping her eyes from Superman's blue ones. They weren't as vivid as Richard's, being a more grayish-blue, but beautiful nonetheless. In fact, Superman all together was very handsome with his big, muscular stature complimented by his tall height; his face was one to behold and if Koriand'r hadn't already been infatuated with Richard, this definitely was a face she would have come to admire greatly. But his presence was something more than a handsome view, Koriand'r feeling deep security and trust next to him. She wasn't sure what it was, but... she felt as if... she knew him. His voice distantly echoed in her mind with another strong of words she couldn't distinguish with what sounded like... worry. And if she thought about while looking at those strong arms, Koriand'r could imagine just what it would feel like if she were in them. These thoughts pushed out a question, "Have we met before?"

At once whatever silliness Cyborg and Changeling were engaging in stopped, the two becoming stone as Rachel, herself, froze in the middle of adjusting the bars. All fell silent as she immediately looked to Nightwing to see his masked face hard and cold while his hands clenched the bar when Koriand'r spoke again, "I feel as if... we have met before..." she said cautiously, taking in the titans reaction.

Superman was the only one who didn't react, something the titans should have followed him in, and covered their tracks, "Yes, you have, though it was through transmission and was during the time you came into orbit. It was very brief and cut off when your ship malfunctioned." He smiled, but the titans could see his eyes calculating, "What was it that you remembered?"

Koriand'r fidgeted, her gaze flickering to Nightwing whose face was turned toward his team, "Um... I only recalled your voice saying something, but I cannot make out any words. And I... there is panic. I remember frantic worry. I believe Wonder Woman was present as well because I hear... a strange noise and there is..." what? Koriand'r's eyebrows pushed together in extreme confusion as the foggy memories suddenly disappeared, leaving behind nothing as she tried to recall her very words on what she was just saying. It was like her mind was suddenly wiped. What was she saying? She couldn't remember. Koriand'r blinked and shook her head, turning her blank face to the heroes, "What was the question?"

Nightwing stiffened at the same time Superman's smile dropped. Changeling frowned, "What do you- you forgot?"

Koriand'r cocked her head, confusion painting her face, "Forgot what?"

All eyes looked to Raven who minutely shook her head in a silent communication that she didn't do anything to the Tamaranian. "What were we just talking about?"

"Oh, how Superman saved me." She said gratefully, smiling at Clark. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"And?"

"Was that not where the conversation stopped? I do not believe I thanked you enough."

"No need," Superman raised his hand, gesturing to the bars, "I think it's best to continue the exercise."

Koriand'r only nodded and smiled again, saying something about how excited she was to properly walk again, but no one was really listening to her. Cyborg and Changeling moved to stand right by the bars to watch her with hawk eyes as Raven walked behind her, quietly murmuring instructions and encouragement. Koriand'r seemed to not have noticed their change and their blank, observing expressions or the way Nightwing stepped back with his arms crossed, listening to Superman as he whispered, "Remember, she's subconsciously pushing all the memories away; any mention that has potential to bring anything back, she leans away from. I think she was about to remember when Diana and I found her... any other occurrences?"

Nightwing turned his face a fraction of an inch to the right as he whispered back, "She is familiar with Changeling and at times she blanks out when we say random things or when I... uh, just randomly," he licked his lips, "but then it quickly goes away."

"You all shouldn't be moving so quick on her; it's still too early."

"I know, but," his mouth pressed in a line and he shook his head, "we're already made plans so there shouldn't be a problem. I was talking to Cyborg and we were thinking of reconstructing the tower so she could go and not trigger anything."

Superman considered this, watching with Nightwing as Koriand'r almost slipped, but three pairs of hands quickly grabbed on. She laughed off their worry and bent her knee again, taking another step. "I'm not discouraging you, but I think its best she's stays out of Jump. It's too risky."

"And her here is not?"

"Dick... okay, look, we don't want to keep any secrets so I'll tell you what we've gathered."

Nightwing sighed and turned to him, the two meeting gazes and not seeing Koriand'r look quickly to them. Three other three titans were too busy watching her legs move and holding her up that they weren't aware that she was trying to hear Nightwing's conversation; she could faintly make out their whispering, but only because she caught words such as 'memories', 'occurrences' and 'subconscious' followed by random words like 'tower', 'plans' and... oh, what did Superman just say?... 'drug'? Koriand'r focused her eyes on them to see Nightwing stiffen and lean in with a more fierce expression as he spoke through his teeth. Superman shook his head and responded. She tried to ignore the titans' encouragement to hear his answer; why did she have to try so hard? Didn't she have enhanced hearing? Yes, Tamaranians have strong senses... heightened... why was hers so... weak?

"... contained. Batman is down there now... another test."

"No!" Nightwing harshly whispered before his voice carried off; Koriand'r struggled, "... leaving her here if you have _that!"_

Superman said something and Koriand'r's heart raced. He was leaving her? Here? Wait, he was leaving her _alone? _But, but he couldn't! Richard wouldn't leave her. Where was he going and why was he so angry? Her feet faltered and Raven looked worried at her, "Kori? Are you okay."

"I'm fine, just my ankle," she lied. The titans immediately dropped down to soothe her false ache as Koriand'r looked at Nightwing once more. He seemed defeated as if he was in a situation that had no way out and sighed.

"I know," he said, "we were talking about it this morning; Changeling is no doubt being affected... Wally and Jinx are leaving tomorrow so the tower will at least be quiet when we go back."

Superman nodded, "Don't attend any alarms; you all need rest. The city can handle itself for a few-"

"Kori!" Changeling called and Nightwing and Superman whipped around. The alien girl's arms were straining from holding her weight up as her legs gave out, her face pale and eyes fear-struck. Cyborg and Raven crowded her as he tried to lie her down and the other titan speaking in a hushed, worried tone. Nightwing ran over and stood in front of her, grabbing her face so that she would look at him.

"Kori? Koriand'r, what's wrong?"

She couldn't think. She couldn't speak.

She only stared and ached.

What was this throbbing inside of her?

It started when she caught more words from Nightwing's conversation; _morning... leaving tomorrow... tower._

He was leaving? Richard was leaving her? B-but why!? Did he not care, did he not share with her the kisses of affection and romance and say he would remain by her? Why was he leaving? No, he couldn't! She needed him!

These thoughts had twisted something inside her.

Then she caught sight of something out the window of the door.

It looked like a girl, about her height with her back to the door. Koriand'r saw Wonder Woman walk out next, flashing a smile to the girl beside her before closing the door to the room they were just in and walking away. As she did, the girl reached up to her hair that was in a bun, taking off the band and letting her thick, mid-back length hair fall down. As the girl walked her hair swayed behind her and Koriand'r felt herself sway with it, her stomach twisting. Her eyes were locked on the hair, its familiarity fogging her mind as the girl's suit became visible; silver and black. Where has she seen that combination? Koriand'r suddenly felt very nauseas but couldn't look away as a picture started to form in her head; a girl with her back to her, black and silver adorning her body with thick, long hair flowing down her spine. It was beautiful and shiny.

And black.

Very black.

The girl with the black hair, back to the window that Koriand'r peeked out from lifted up off her feet and flew down the hall and cut the corner.

It was then something stabbed at her temple, paralyzing her legs and knocking the breath out of her. She collapsed on her knees, the vision she just saw replaying over and over, each time sending a pound straight into her skull. Even when the titans managed to lay her on the floor, their bodies unknowingly blocking the view outside the door that frightened her to death, she still saw the black hair. In fact, another color started to flash behind her eyes, mixing with the black. She saw the long hair waving with a strange spark igniting over... purple? Purple and black. The two colors swirled in her head and with each rotation they stabbed at her temple. Koriand'r hunched in on herself when a touch grazed her cheek and made her flesh tingle with... warmth. A growing warmth... it... burned.

The purple brightened.

What was this?

"Raven, what's wrong with her?"

"I-I don't know; it was so sudden. W-we were just helping her and then this and I don't know!"

Colors blurred over her vision. Koriand'r flinched. No. No, get away. Get away from these thoughts, they're bad, they bring hurt and pain and, and... get away! She gasped and Nightwing was in her face, "Koriand'r! Please, what's wrong?"

"P...ple," she breathed, panting harshly. Nightwing tore off his mask and leveled his eyes with hers.

"I can't hear you."

"P-purple," Koriand'r writhed, "and... b-black. Remove it. Remove it, please!"

The titans froze once again and Nightwing fell blank. Her hands pushed at him as she cried, "It hurts!"

Superman, being the only one who kept his head, reached her as her hands started to fist. She squeezed his hand with a strength that would have surely hurt Nightwing and he shook Raven, telling her to do the knocking out of Koriand'r to which the titan broke and placed her hands on the writhing Tamaranian's head. She continued crying, trying to push this dizzying onslaught of swirling colors that gave her the worst headache. Get rid of the colors, then the headache will relieve right? The cold hands of Raven soothed her temples as voices became frantic whispers. Koriand'r held tightly to Superman hands while she felt the fatigue that came with Raven's healing settle over her. She could feel Nightwing's arms around her shoulders as she let sleep consume every thought, her body becoming heavier and heavier as Raven enhanced the spell. Koriand'r's eyes closed, the throbbing receding, but when the darkness was about to take her, she heard Richard say in the darkest voice she ever heard.

"Look for the trigger."

She only had time for one more thought before went out.

_Trigger for what...?_

**There's an episode in Justice League Unlimited (that was my childhood) anyways, in one episode Toy Man has a ray that dissolves everything it hits and he threatens Wonder Woman and Batman with it. Superman put himself between the three, shouting "No!" and allows the ray to hit him instead. Hawk Girl, Manhunter, Green Lantern and Flash are around in complete shock as well as the citizens and Wonder Woman goes into a rage. Crying, she tears apart Toy Man's invention, making her way to him and threatens his life. Flash zooms to her and catches her wrist before she could "make a hole in his head", telling her that Superman wouldn't want that. She closes her eyes and her tears fall over as she turns away from almost killing him. Very emotional moment. I cried along with Wonder Woman.**

**Just a little insight for Diana's talk with Donna.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today__  
__So alone and wondering why I feel this way__  
__So wide the world__  
__Can love remember how to get me home to you__  
__Someday_

_We'll be together again_

_all just a dream at the end_

Koriand'r's eyes snapped open and immediately the colors started to spiral away, receding into the darkest depths of her mind. The dream she was having just a second ago turned into an empty memory as she stared vacantly at the ceiling of the room. Her mind was utterly blank, free of any thought and emotion as the world around her was grey and silent. Then, all at once, she came to, blinking away the nothingness before lazily turning her head and finding that she wasn't alone.

Flash sat on the counter across the room with a black device in his hand, twisting his torso as his thumbs swiftly poked at the contraption. "Go, go, go- no! Don't cut the corner!" His tongue poked out and he groaned when the device played a little tune. Koriand'r watched him idly until Flash sighed and looked up from his phone, jumping off the counter and dashing to her when he saw that she was awake. "Hey, Kori, how you feeling?"

She slightly frowned, "Normal; should I be experiencing something else?"

"No, just wondering. You don't want to go back to sleep? I could give you some meds if you're having trouble."

"There is no need of these… 'meds'," she said, barely paying attention to the slight throbbing in her head, "I do not want to go back to sleep. How… how long was I…?"

He raised her bed and it was then that she caught a faint beeping sound. Trying to be as subtle as possible, he lowered the intensity level of the solar lights above her as he said, "Twenty-eight hours. So that's why I say, go back to sleep if you want."

"No… no, I am… fine." Koriand'r said cautiously as she started to listen to the beeping that was in time with her heart and breathing. She turned her head and saw a machine beside her with many wires and screens and knobs. One wire in particular caught her eye as it was extended toward her and disappeared under her sheet; her eyebrows pushed together as she raised her hand, limply pulling back the covers and only barely realizing that she had on nothing underneath.

"Whoa there," Barry said quickly, putting his hand over hers and setting the cover back down. He gave the confused and slightly suspicious princess a playful smile, "there are guys in the room and I don't think Dick will like it if you remove this sheet."

Koriand'r blinked. "Dick... _Richard. _Where's Richard?"

He watched as she looked around with sudden attention, her focused eyes searching the empty room and her face falling when she didn't see him. Flash sat in the chair with his arms on the edge of the bed and his chin on top his hands, waiting as she took in the scene.

She was back in the medical bay, but why? What happened? If she recalled her breakfast with the Titans yesterday she could remember Rachel saying that she would be removed from this room and into her own. Koriand'r bit her lip as she tried to remember why she would be here and when failing, went back to remember the events after breakfast… it was foggy. Last she recalled was her handsome Richard holding her for... for something; she might not remember for what, but she knew he was holding her and at this moment she wanted his arms around her again for... just because. She likes it when he holds her... she didn't need a reason, right?

Where is he?

"With his dad." Flash murmured, smiling at her blush when she realized she said it out loud. "You don't have to worry or anything. Go back to sleep."

Sleep. Koriand'r looked around again and frowned as the word grew in repulsiveness. She didn't want sleep, she wanted answers. "What happened? I was with the Titans and then… I _was_ with them, correct?" Did she dream that? Was this another trick of her mind?

_What was I dreaming of?_

He clenched and unclenched his fist, watching the red fabric of his suit stretch over, "You were, but then you overexerted yourself. Wanting to hurry up to walk and all, you pushed yourself too much and passed out. We got you back here so you could rest and I don't think Dick will be letting you walk anytime soon. The Titans had a meeting and actually," he glanced at the clock, "they just left about thirty minutes ago. It took almost an hour to convince Dick to leave. I'm telling you princess, you have him wrapped around your finger."

Koriand'r smiled a small smile at the teasing tone in his voice, completely missing the lie he just told about her passing out and straightening so that she sat up correctly. Ignoring the feel of the wire under the sheet as it tugged on... her stomach... she said, "I believe that is a phrase for one whose attention and care is entirely on another alone, correct?"

"Yeah. It also means you could get Dick to do practically anything your pretty princess heart wants," he smirked, "_anything._"

"Oh, that is unnecessary. There is no need to throw authority around in that way-"

"It's not authority." Flash stood as his smirk grew. He held out his hand which she cautiously grabbed while he leaned over to press a button on the machine. As he put his hand under the sheet to remove the wire, Koriand'r grimaced at the small tinge of pain, but yet, did not ask why she had an IV line in her abdomen... she thought nothing of it. She didn't want to. "It's testing his feelings for you, which by the way are pretty strong. And since they are so strong, he's probably being a clingy idiot isn't he?"

Koriand'r blushed again, but didn't deny Dick's feelings. "He is not clingy. He is just... affectionate, I suppose."

"Ha, yeah," he rolled his eyes, "the son of Batman is _so _affectionate. I guess that's what makes you so special, huh? Being able to take two cold, hard men and mush them up over a girl." Flash smirked at her as he remembered an incident five years ago when the two titans started to date and they all got together at the Manor for Christmas. Starfire had found out that Bruce knew four more languages than Dick and her curiosity roused her so she pecked him a quick one and started speaking Japanese to everyone; Bruce was red under the taunting of Clark and Barry while Dick steamed like a tea pot as he took out his frustration on Gar, Victor and Wally. Starfire had only embraced her new languages as Raven and Jinx tried quieting her. He became thoughtful now as he remembered; come to think of it, Bruce never held Christmas for the Titans and the two Leaguers at the Manor. He did it because it would be the first Christmas for the two titans as a couple and he… wanted to make her happy? Starfire was very happy that day. That was the first day Flash met her, Wally and Jinx filling his head with so many stories that he was surprised he wasn't deaf. Now, looking at her… he smiled. "You know, you could probably get away with almost anything right now; Batman won't really do anything about it and Nightwing sure as hell isn't going to be mad."

Okay, _now _she blushed, "The way you speak of this leads me to believe that-"

"You're awesome?"

She smiled, "No. That… Richard strongly cares… for me."

"He's not the only one, sweetie," his voice softened, "And he does. A lot. Trust me. I don't think he's every felt so strongly about anyone or ever will again."

"Do... do you really think he... has the feelings for me?" The red of her cheeks deepened under Flash's oncoming coyness and she fidgeted when he chuckled.

"Well let's see! Hmm, what did he do when you first woke?"

She thought, "He tried to reassure me that he was an ally. Then he transferred his language to me."

"Just a transfer?"

Koriand'r looked down, nervously playing with the sheet between her fingers, "It... was the kiss."

"Does he kiss you a lot?"

"Um, very frequently."

"Does he hold your hand?"

"He always holds me, whether it be that or in his arms or sitting beside me or-"

"So," he laughed and handed her a muffin from the tray on the table next to her bed, "he's always touching you? Wow, that guy has no shame. Okay, okay, does he... get very protective of you?"

She cocked her head, "From what?"

"In general."

"I do not think so. There are times he seems frustrated or angry whenever Changeling or Cyborg is around me, but I think that is only because he is-"

"Jealous!?" Flash said loudly, making Koriand'r jump at his enthusiasm. He laughed and patted her arm, leaning over so that he could whisper as if he were telling a secret, "Dick is a green monster. It's a term for a jealous person. And you know what? From the things you're telling me, I think he has a pretty big crush on you." When she asked what that was, a plan started to form in his head while he happily explained what a crush is. Those lovely cherry cheeks of hers became even more so as her lips parted in understanding and her twinkling eyes looked down. "Aw, is that a smile I see? Do _you _have a crush, Kori?"

"I believe I do." She giggled. "That is such a peculiar name to call such wonderful feelings. I... like this language. Please; will you teach me more of the terms?"

"That is the most beautiful thing you have ever told me."

She laughed, "How so?"

"It just is," he glanced at the clock, "Alright I'll teach you, but after we get you something to eat. Deal?"

Koriand'r bit her lip as she thought and her stomach started to feel strange as she did, "I… do not think I can eat at the moment. I feel a little… nauseas."

"…Okay. How about something small then? And then a quick walk around the tour would be good for you, you know, a little detour of the place."

"Did you not just say that I was unwell for-"

"Hey," he raised his hands and shook his head, "That's Dick, not me. In my opinion, moving around is the best thing for you to do to get that blood pumping. You've been bedridden for far too long. Now I don't know if you know what I can do, but let's just say I'm the master at moving legs," he smiled at her giggle, "So, food?"

Glancing quickly at the door and back she nodded one small nod, tucking her hair behind her long waves behind her ear, "And my phrases? You will teach me?"

Barry bowed, theatrically, surfacing another giggle from the princess before him while thinking of something else to say to keep her mind busy and for his own entertainment, "At your service, malady. _But _you have to do me a favor as well and it might help you out, too."

She suspiciously raised her eyebrows, "I am already going to do the eating. What else-"

"Aw, c'mon, please!"

"What is the favor...?"

"Well, you wanna know if Dick has 'the feelings' for you right?" He grinned broadly when she sheepishly nodded, "Then the best way to find out is to provoke the green monster!" Raising his arms above his head and pumping his fist in the air, he accomplished his task at making her laugh and in doing so, knowing that if you can make her laugh you can persuade her into almost anything, he had her. He looked back at her with expectation, "How do you feel?"

"I have told you: normal. I am fine and-"

"Fine enough to get up?"

Her mouth opened in shock before she quickly closed it, "R-right now? I thought you were only doing the joking before! No, I can't, I-" she bit her lip again and Flash could see the reserve crumbling in her eyes, "But... wouldn't Richard be-"

"C'mon!" He dashed to the door to quickly look outside, and then went back to her; her hair blew back at the rush of wind he created, "Me, you, tour around the watch tower. It'll be fun! _I'll _let you decide what we do and get you something real to eat. Besides," Flash used the most persuading, seductive tone he could muster on the alien princess, "does Dick own you? Does he control what you do and not do?"

HA! Koriand'r stiffened as her expression hardened with seriousness, "No. I am very capable of making my own decisions."

"You sure about that? Because it seems to me that he already has you wired to think about his rules first. But its okay, I guess I understand." He shrugged nonchalantly and slowly turned toward the door. "Never mind my asking."

"…Wait."

Flash looked back to see her carefully swing her legs over the edge, holding the sheet over her body while she nodded at the stack on clothes on the counter across the room, "I need assistance changing and walking if you don't mind. I might do the slowing of you, though."

Quickly grabbed her clothes, he closed his eyes tightly as he pushed away the sheet. It was times like this that he was so grateful to know the female body as he knew exactly where _not _to touch, even by accident, because no doubt Dick will find out somehow and his life will end. It only took a matter of three seconds and when he opened his eyes, he was pleased to find her gaping at him, her long, wavy hair tussled by the wind. "They don't call me the fastest man alive for nothing beautiful; I can handle this." He moved to stand in front of her and turned, "Now get on my back and hold tight. I'm breaking you out of here."

She breathed out a laugh as she did just that, wrapping her arms around his neck while he hooked his over and under her knees, "Richard would not approve of this."

"You want to stay?"

"I did not say that that," Koriand'r grinned, her heart thumping inside her chest at the silliness and carelessness of the situation. But she trusted Flash and knew he would take care of her as she somehow felt… familiar towards him. His personality was just so strong and silly and lively that she felt as if she had known him for quite some time, only the faded, bleached out memory that she has is of a smaller Flash, somewhat… younger. As a matter of fact, was Flash's uniform not yellow and red instead of red and yellow? She tightened her hold on him when a rush of wind threw her long hair back and she suddenly thought of the word 'boss'.

Flash felt her tension and paused at the corner of the hall, "You okay?"

She thoughtfully stared at his uniform as this sudden echo of a memory did not pain her and her lips turned up in a smile, "I am fine. Please, I want to have the fun."

xxx

_So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind_

_Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find_

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide_

_Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind_

Dick rubbed his face in frustration, "We're going in circles. Can we just come to a decision already?"

Batman and Raven shut their mouths, their faces close together from their heated argument as their hostile glares increased in intensity. Changeling stood just behind her with an expression that was crossed between protectiveness of his fiancée and fear... of his fiancée.

She was just too damn scary.

Cyborg was a few paces away, looking between his sister and the Leaguer wearily as Superman and Wonder Woman stood off to the side with Hawk Girl. They each had their arms crossed and tried not to intervene out of respect that this wasn't their situation to intervene to begin with. Though the three of them were pretty close to it when Raven's hands started to glow and Batman's face actually started to twist menacingly. The anger at which they spoke with set high tension in the room and on the heroes, but Nightwing, however, was unaffected by it. In fact, for the first time in a while, he seemed completely collected and the most levelheaded one here! Whether it had to do with his familiarity with Raven's and Batman's attitude or because Koriand'r was just down the hall, it had Nightwing calm for the most part, seeing the situation in its entirety unlike the titans and his father. The topic of discussion was Koriand'r's most recent blackout twenty-eight hours ago to which the Titans and Leaguers were unable to find the trigger. Changeling had ran into Wonder Woman and Donna and hastily asked if anyone was in the area and they both shook their heads, saying it was just them, while Raven and Nightwing quickly took the passed out alien to the room where they laid her, checking her vitals and energy levels which alarmingly spiked up. For the rest of the day and well into night, Nightwing was a nervous wreck until her levels dropped again, her face smoothing out in sleep, but he was far from restful; no, he couldn't sleep at all, yet, here he was, placid.

That is, until the two started fighting.

He looked at Raven, "You're not going to erase her memory every time she has a moment like this. That could do some damage. It's inevitable that she would remember _some _things, you said it yourself. All we have to do is keep _every_thing from coming back and to help that we can't take her to the tower." He looked at his father, "But she is not staying here with the League. I understand why you have the drug here and all the tests that you're doing, it's appreciated, but it's too risky to have her in the same area, _jul _or not. If what you're telling me is true, then it would be suicidal to leave her here with the chance of the drug getting out, for both the Leaguers with animalistic origins _and _Koriand'r. Both options are out."

His father and Raven sent one more glare toward each other before backing away. "Fine." Raven snapped, "Then what do _you _think we should do?"

Nightwing pressed his lips together as he thought and subconsciously rubbed his jewel ring, "What about Gotham? She's only been there a handful of times and not for very long either. Gotham doesn't know Starfire like Jump does and I think Kori will like it."

"Well," Changeling scratched his head, "you're right about her memory not triggering there, but something's bound to happen with the media. C'mon Dick, ever since you two started dating, the media's been all over Starfire _and _Kori; don't you think it'd be weird for Kori to suddenly show up at Wayne Manor after not being seen since..." he fidgeted and dropped his eyes. "You know..."

Nightwing looked away as did Raven and Cyborg. He did know, they all did, and it was hard to remember; obviously when Starfire died and the titans fell into depression, Gotham stirred as well. Though they might not know her as well as Jump, they still felt for her as she was 'Nightwing's girl' and idolized her for being his love. When the news came out that they were engaged and Batman showing up in Jump, Gotham dove face-first into media frenzy in remorse for their Boy Wonder's lost love. A good thing about being a vigilante is that no one approached you directly so when the Titans started attending to the alarms again, everyone left them alone and didn't ask questions... though that probably also had to do with the distant mask they put on along with their harshness toward the criminals _and _city. Oh, if Starfire only knew how they acted... she would be ashamed. But this excuse didn't work for Dick Grayson as he wasn't seen and the people were getting suspicious: where was Dick? Where was Bruce? It was around this time that Dick finally went to Gotham to talk to his father when he first- and only time until Donna - noticed his neglecting and when the paparazzi found him, they made a bigger ruckus than when they did with Nightwing and Starfire:

Where was Kori?

Dick never came to Gotham without Kori.

The headlines were horrendous: 'Gotham's Golden Boy finally calls a quits!' 'Young Love No More!' 'Scandalous Split between Gotham's favorite couple!' The magazines were filled with lies and rumors about how she left with his money, she got pregnant, he couldn't hold back his playboy ways, they cheated on each other, they fell out of love... and so on. They took something that had him hanging onto the edge, his team being the only thing making him hold on, and dipped it into a bucket of filth. Nightwing remembered the drunk night he spent with Wally as he tried to drink the pain away, stumbling onto his bed face down and crying drunken tears as his friend quietly sat against the door; the cause had been one particular magazine cover he happened to see that suggested that they never loved each other and it was all fun and games, him taking advantage of her. Yes, he remembered. It tore him apart because it wasn't true at all and he had remembered the past to contradict the theories and prove to himself that it w_as _love; the memories had devoured him that night. Nightwing cleared his throat and looked up, "Alfred will keep her in the Manor. If she wants to go out, we could give her the hologram rings to wear and Bruce can watch her from there and Raven could create a portal for quick access; that way, we could all visit without looking out of place or suspicious and she could have a little freedom."

The Titans looked at him closely before Cyborg nodded, "Sounds fine to me." Changeling murmured his approval as well, shifting his weight on his feet with his eyes still down.

Nightwing looked to Raven, "Well?"

Her white cowl hiding her face in shadow, her eyes down "As long as she isn't restricted; we don't want to give her reason to rebel or become suspicious. She has to be kept away from the bat cave; she might remember the test you did on her three years ago and that only could trigger everything since it was before her revival."

Batman composed his face, "The cave isn't a problem and I doubt she'll remember; she was in a rage and during those she loses her memory. Koriand'r can go in if she wants."

"It's a _risk._"

"It's less of a risk than being in the tower and could protect her if need be."

"This isn't-"

"Enough!" Nightwing yelled, shutting them up again. "The manor is where we're keeping her. Raven, sit down!"

She glared hard at the table top as she dropped into her seat in a huff, her arms crossing over her chest. Slowly reaching over, Changeling placed his hand on her knee to which her shoulders slightly hunched and she sighed. Cyborg looked over to Batman, "The decision's final... Now to the next subject; you haven't told us about the _gluka _other than that you have it."

It was now that the three Leaguers straightened professionally and Superman stepped forward, gesturing, "Shayera."

Hawk Girl nodded and turned to press the beam of light behind her that, at her touch, flickered and opened up as a hologram and computer screen. The Titans stiffened at the hologram that appeared as a small vial, a metallic green that rose goose bumps on their arms. The color was so similar, no, wait- it _was_... it was... Nightwing clenched his fist.

Ry'ku turned Starfire's energy into the _gluka_.

It was _her energy!_

Shayera looked at them, "The steroid is basically the same as it heightens strength, stamina, smell, sight and hearing as well as a primeval instinct in animalistic beings and descendents such as Koriand'r from a feline. Because of the drug's hosting off of energy, humans are immune and those who do not hold similar energy needed to withstand the _gluka_. Since Starfire's heightened Tamaranian energy actually _enhanced _the drug, her energy constantly rebuilding it from within, it served as the perfect steroid for what the Glzeboks wanted and as you can see, combined the drug with more than just her DNA. From the information and data obtained on Venus, Ry'ku mutated other beings with the drug and used the extracted parts of Starfire's skin, bone, muscle and blood so that the mutants may soak in the sun's energy."

"So that the drug will keep reconstructing through the Tamaranian one, keeping it strong and dominating." Cyborg murmured.

Shayera nodded, "But since none of them can stabilize the drug as Starfire can, more or less, the mutants all proved fatal as her energy consumed them. Think of it as the drug/energy rejecting the host. The mutants that the Glzeboks were able to stable only could because they would be constantly injected with her energy and then from what we understand, and Raven gathered from her memories, it were these mutants that they would throw at her to fight. Their thinking was if one of the mutants could overpower her, taking the alpha title and basically dominate over her, then that mutant was obviously more powerful than 'Luuki', meaning mother, and they planned on taking that mutant and making clones."

"But none of them dominated her," Nightwing said with angry pride. "She destroyed everything that challenged her."

"Yes, but that only served to make the Glzeboks more eager to discover a creature greater than her. We found something," she swiped her hand across the light, the image shifting into small files like the ones the titans saw when they found out everything. She touched one in the corner that had a red dot on it and everyone blinked stonily at the images coming up. Mutants; ugly, disfigured, contorted mutants. "They recorded every creature they created, their faults and rights, and thus every being that they made only grew stronger and stronger. We also have the videos from her many... sessions in the arena, but we will not look at those right now. This was the last one," Shayera swiped her hand over the light and another bigger, uglier, beast appeared. It was tall and muscular, its shoulders hunched over and one arm was bigger than the other as well as its skin being three different shades of green, giving it a disgusting appearance, but something stood out; the titans leaned in to get a better look and Nightwing caught it before his teammates; those were Starfire's eyes. Though not as bright or quite the same green, and _never _as beautiful, there was no doubt that this abomination had her eyes. If fact, everyt_hing _that they saw so far had something from her ranging from hair color, patches of their skin the same orange as her, height and now eyes. The Titan leader's glare became murderously so as Cyborg sighed, "Survival of the fittest... they were waiting for the one to kill her, right?"

Nightwing's hands fisted.

"Yes," Shayera nodded, "and they were close. The video of this particular session was very strange and it is the _only _video we want to show you as there are many suspicious things at play in it, that is, if you're emotionally capable. It is very gory and disturbing and this Test Subject T66 was fairly close to accomplishing. Because Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern had immediately left Venus after discovering her body for both her safety and theirs as the _gluka _was unleashed, we have gone back to recover anything left from the damage. We were all unnerved and suspicious at the... _lack _of destruction we found and hold no doubt that the Glzeboks got there before we did. Tamaran also found evidence on the planet just before the declaration of war so I believe it holds little to the imagination that-"

"The Glzeboks are a step ahead and got there to clean up what you all did; Ry'ku had reconstructed his lab on Glzeb before Starfire died." Raven said coldly.

"Yes and-"

Changeling stiffened, "He had a copy of everything he collected and saved in the lab; his colleagues have access to it all."

"They also have the _gluka, _massive amounts of it." Cyborg looked at around, "With the data they have _and _the drug, they are probably continuing the experiments right now. They're close to a creature that will beat her so-"

"So they could already have it," Batman ended as Shayera crossed her arms in annoyance at being interrupted and cheated out not finishing. "And Galfore knows this. He requested that we stay out of the war, which we are- we are _not _going to endanger Earth -but the League cannot simply overlook that fact that the Glzeboks came back to Venus without our knowing and the possibility that they saw our emblems still stands, especially with this destructive weapon. So Superman and I were able to convince Galfore on giving us any intel he received and the progress of the war under the concern of our own safety."

"Bullshit." Nightwing said in a casual tone, lessening his glare long enough to look at his father properly, "How involved are we getting."

"The _Titans _aren't getting involved. You are needed with Starfire one hundred percent. As I told you, the Titans are going to take a break and leave this work to the League; this is a direct threat to Earth and would be foolish of us not to take precaution so with the updates that Galfore will be giving, we'll be able to keep track of the war as well as offer minor assistance in supplies and intelligence. We will not physically encounter, but I believe Tamaran could do well with a support behind them. And I'm sure Starfire would have appreciated it."

Changeling blinked at him with a serene expression while the rest of his team had another unconscious moment of silence. "Ry'ku's dead?"

"We saw him burn," Wonder Woman said with finality.

"We _think _he burned," Superman clarified, looking at her with cautious eyes before turning to the gathered heroes, "It was hectic in there; all our focus was on getting her out safely and escaping the flames. Last we saw him was when he tried to shoot us down just before Diana entered the room where they held her in. We believe he burned along with the others as the fire completely devoured all three stations. Is something bothering you, Changeling?"

All the Titans flickered their eyes to the green man that still had that bizarre expression that smoothed into something likened to guarded, "I just don't like how we don't know for sure if he's dead or not and if he is, he's probably manufacturing Glzeb's weaponry for war and if the _gluka _is in it, then Tamaran is screwed; they'll go berserk. That's what I don't understand. How can Galfore see a victory if Tamaranians are obviously greatly affected? And the only chance of them winning would be..." he pressed his lips together, "...it's Starfire's DNA. The _gluka _started to twist her at the beginning because she didn't have Alpha or her mate," Changeling ignored Nightwing's murderous glare and the fisting of his hands, "because the drug called to them. So if her DNA _and _energy is mixed in with the _gluka_, then all of Tamaran will... bow... to her... and die because she isn't... with them." He quickly looked around, "The drug will kill them all if the mutants don't do it first."

Batman said nothing while his eyes that settled on the Titan never moved and Raven blinked, "That's the true of the reason you're putting the League as a support; Galfore knows this, doesn't he?"

"Galfore plans for it," Nightwing said. "Since the _gluka _will call for Starfire, Tamaran's military going in will fight to the death to get to her, destroying all the mutants as they will be consumed with rage at the imposters. They might attack each other, but the drug will keep them going long enough to do great damage." His eyes widened behind his mask and he shifted his weight, "They would be lead straight to the lab through the calling of her energy and the anger at not being in her presence will impel them to completely ravage the labs. They'll destroy it!"

"And themselves," Raven shook her head, holding her hand up to her mouth and dropping it, "The same will happen as did Venus as the _gluka_ will consume everything, including the Tamaranians. Galfore knows they won't make it out and so does the military and he won't listen to you for a different plan of action. Oh my god, they're committing suicide!"

Hawk Girl glanced at Superman as he suddenly turned his head toward the door, narrowing his eyes while Wonder Woman nodded, "It was a global decision, one that hasn't happened in thousands of years; almost every man enlisted within the first two days of the proclamation of war and are in training as we speak. If they shall fail, the League will be able to provide aid to those left of Tamaran and offer protection."

"And Earth?"

Diana smiled, "What do we have the Titans for if not a support for the League as well; we trust all will work out and it doesn't have to come to extremes." Since she was talking, all eyes were on her, but Shayera watched Superman instead whose eyes were following something on the wall, or rather _through _the wall. He narrowed his eyes slightly and his lips pressed together. She nudged him as Diana finished, "...in safe hands, but as Batman said the Titans are expected to take a rest for now. Much has happened and it will do you all good to... reconnect amongst each other and take care of the network. At this moment, the war is between Tamaran and Glzeb, the steroid is in safe hands, Starfire is back with you and is doing well and we can grow from here. We must continue to push forward."

"…The League will handle everything?"

"Yes."

"But you _will _tell us if things… get out of hand?"

The League members became thoughtful before Superman nodded, "You have my word."

Nightwing nodded and offered a small smile, "Thank you. All of you, to the League and... just thank you. I don't think we've said that enough and I think I speak for the entire team that we are beyond grateful to everything you all have done for us. If it wasn't for you, we probably would've never realized... known what happened. We're... I'm..." he huffed at his inability to apologize, but wanting to express how deeply he felt this way. His team grasped exactly what he was thinking as they all nodded and their faces softened. Nightwing looked away for a moment before meeting his father's gaze behind their masks. "We're sorry. I understand everything now and I can't thank you enough."

The League members straightened at the Titans' gratitude and their appreciation filled each of them with a sense of recognition and tenderness. Blinking at the young heroes at first uncomprehending Nightwing's words, they now all smiled kindly as Batman shared a meaningful glance with his son. As the dark tension of the previous discussions lifted, replaced by this light atmosphere, Nightwing coughed away the small amount of awkwardness he felt in the situation: emotions and him... yeah, not so great a combination which was ironic since he's been doing nothing but feeling lately. The things love can do to a man... wouldn't Starfire be proud. _Starfire. _Nightwing glanced at the clock; it's been almost two hours, "Think she's awake?"

Raven reached for Changeling's hand as she said, "She should be. We need to get her something to eat."

"That's not a problem; she already ate."

The Titans looked at Superman curiously before Nightwing asked, "How do you know?"

"Barry got her something to eat."

"Oh, so she is awake. Well I-"

"She's not there."

Nightwing froze mid-step, stonily looking at his uncle, "What?"

Batman was looking at the files while Shayera and Diana watched Clark watch through the wall, "You left her with Barry. Out of all the decisions you have made in your life-" he paused as the titans immediately sprinted to the door, "you never learn."

When they got to her door, Nightwing pushed it open with his shoulder, running in with the other three right on his heels. They all froze at the empty room and Raven's eyes glowed white only to dim out as she shook her head. "I can't get a lock; she's moving too fast and something's blocking me."

"It isn't her that's moving," the Titan leader harshly pushed the door again, walking back out into the hall. Peeking out of the room they were just in were the three Leaguers, minus his father, with amused expressions. He waved his hand up, spinning out his sticks at the same time, "I take that apology back," he called.

xxx

_During the meeting…_

Flash glanced in the room and back at her to whisper, "Ready?"

"You have been asking me that since we passed that hall," Koriand'r whispered back as she looked to the corridor that was five halls down, "Are we not only eating?"

"Yeah, but this is the fun way," he grinned, opening the door to the lunch room and holding his hand out to her. As they entered he pointed to a table, "Wait there. I'm going to get you something." He paused when she grimaced, "What?"

"It is just... well, the Titans-"

"Look, if you're afraid of getting in trouble, don't worry about it. I take all the blame. Besides, think of how clingy he'll be when he gets you. What do you say?"

Her cheeks reddened, "It will not be the oatmeal, will it...?"

"Oatmeal!? What the hell are they feeding you? Sit; I'll be right back." Air whipped at her when he moved her to the table and away, leaving Koriand'r for the duration of thirty awkward seconds, seeing as she was alone and people were staring at her, until he returned with a bag in his hands. Planting himself next to her, he handed the bag over, taking something out and saying hungrily, "This one's mine."

Koriand'r stared at him curiously as he opened a wrap to expose a circular meal that had several layers and was very colorful. "What is that?"

"This, my dear, is one of Earth's heavenly meals; it's called _La Burgera_." Flash smiled at her as she repeated him and nodded at the bag, "You have one too."

Now excitedly that she is being graced with such an important meal for humans, Koriand'r took her _Burgera _and did as Flash and bit into it. He grinned as her eyes widened, enticing a moan of deliciousness while she chewed the burger. He pushed the fries toward her as well as the coke and laughed while she practically devoured the food, but paused when she licked her finger of mustard. Koriand'r had grown silent for a moment, her eyes glazing over before she blinked and asked politely for the same of the yellow sauce. Flash said nothing when she started to suck the mustard out of the packets and even got up to get her more at the breakfast bar, waving when he saw who he was next to, "Hey Donna!"

Wonder Girl turned to him from talking to Kara and smiled, "Hey, Barry, what's up?" She cocked her head, "Why do you have three mustard bottles?"

"Oh, they're for Kori."

"Who?"

"Koriand'r," he nodded to the alien princess who was discovering the wonders of straws as she drank coke, "That girl _loves _mustard."

Donna's eyes flew wide open and Kara leaned in, "Oh my god, isn't that-!"

"What is _she _doing _here_!?" Her friend cut her off, trying to glare, but the shock preventing her, "She shouldn't be here alone! The Titans will be so angry, Nightwing will- he'll freak! It's dangerous for her to be out by herself and without him."

"Calm down, I'm with her." He frowned, "I'm watching over her while the Titans are in a meeting and those go on for a while. Besides, the girl needs to relax; if they keep her in the room all day, it could backfire." Donna's mouth snapped shut when Flash held up his hand to silence her, "It's okay, Donna, everything's fine. Why so worried?"

She seemed conflicted as she thought to answer, Supergirl giving her a perplex expression while she shook her head, "I... it's just that's Starfire and the Titans are extremely sensitive and they won't like... I mean..." she bit her lip before sighing, turning back to the salad bar with a shake of her head, "Never mind, forget I said anything."

He was about to do the complete opposite of that when Kara jumped in, "Barry, didn't you put two steaks in the fridge for later?"

"Oh! I forgot about that. Damn, I should've given that to Kori instead. I'll go get it."

"Well, I'm asking because I saw Marvel and Aqua eating some just a moment ago and I didn't know if you had given it to them-"

"What!?" Flash's mouth dropped, his shoulders slumping, "They took my steaks!?" He turned to speed away before hesitating for a frustrated second, turning back and dumping the mustard bottles in Donna's arms, "Take these to her and watch her till I come back!"

She didn't even have time to breathe as the gust of air blew her hair back and the Leaguers in Flash's way nonchalantly jumped out of his path. Gaping openly at the mustard bottles, her eyes flickering to the redheaded alien who started to search for the speedster, Donna gasped, "I can't- how could- I, I... Kara, take them to her!"

"Just go, it's only Starfire."

"Only? _Only!? _You don't understand, if the Titans-"

"Donna," Kara said exasperatingly, rolling her eyes, "Stop. Just give them to her and wait around for Barry. Look, I'll wait with you, so just do it!" Giving her a good push, she followed behind a disaccording Donna trying her best to keep from running. Fear struck her with every step she took toward the alien as the inferiority of even being in _her _presence started to paralyze her legs. But Kara just kept pushing at her back and now she was standing a few feet behind _her._ Spinning on her heel, she tried pleading one more time.

"I can't, please Kara, could you just-"

"Excuse me?"

Kara glanced behind her shoulder as Donna froze in place. Very slowly, she turned around to find that two very bright, very beautiful, green orbs were focused entirely on her. Vivid red hair waved around a heart shaped face, her apricot skin tone both refreshing and sweet as her plump pink lips pulled into a soft smile while her angelic features intimidated Donna, "I am sorry. I did not mean to disturb you, but have you seen the Flash?"

It was a few seconds of awkward silence until Kara jabbed her finger into Donna's side to call her attention, "Oh. Um, yes I have, but he, uh, had to do something real quick and will be back in a moment. These are... for you, you know to eat, or drink or whatever; I'll just put them here," quickly setting them down on the table, she readied to leave, "so yeah. Enjoy, I guess."

"I thank you! This is a delightful sauce!" She said happily, grabbing the bottles and opening the top. Glancing up at the hesitating females, she frowned slightly, "Is something the matter?"

"No," Donna said curtly, ignoring Kara's quick glare, "we're fine. Bye."

"Would you like to sit down?"

Turning her back to the seemingly vain alien, Wonder Girl replied with another blunt response. "No, we're busy."

A warm hand quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her short and Donna looked back into those now lonely eyes, "Please, sit. I do not wish to be alone. I do not know many here and I am... uncomfortable. Please?"

"Barry is coming for you."

Those eyes glistened with quiet sadness and she said softly, "Please…? I am… uneasy. Please, stay with me." Her voice was full of sincerity and surfaced a sort of sympathy in the Amazonian for the alien and found herself pitying the woman.

"You're uncomfortable?"

"Yes, but only because I feel guilty being here. You see, I was recently in bed and my caregivers are very cautious so I know for certain that they would not approve my being here without them, but I wanted to... I..." she bit her lip and turned away, hiding her face in her hands, "I should not be here. Please, tell the Flash that I am sorry." When she stood to go, her knees shook and Donna's arms swung out to catch the swaying woman, steadying her as the Amazonian cursed herself mentally.

She was going to regret this. "Um, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with coming out for a while and I'm sure… your caregivers won't mind; if they don't find out, there'll be nothing to mind, right? I'll, um... I'll stay with you if you want. Barry will probably forget because its Marvel and steaks anyways, so," her lips turned up at the alien's confused expression and moved to sit beside her, "He's just going to be busy. So... you like mustard?"

The beautiful woman blinked before suddenly her arms were around Donna's neck, making her yelp in surprise and Kara tensing in defense mode. But when the alien smiled and hugged Donna tighter, her warmth clouding the Amazonian, she relaxed and gazed with wonder as the alien released the neck she cuddled, "Thank you. You are most kind! Please, what is your name?"

"D-Donna."

"Donna! What a marvelous name! I am Koriand'r of Tamaran, it is such the pleasure to meet you!" She smiled with so much warmth and this peculiar twinkling settled in her eyes that it was hard for Donna to believe that this sweet creature once lived with the Titans. She just hugged her and she didn't even know her! And she was going to allow this stranger to stay with her? Such trust was dangerous and many could take advantage of that and it was this thought that made Donna want to stay here even more. Especially when she caught the eyes of three men that just walked in, looking at Koriand'r with instant interest and elbowing each other. On impulse, Donna straightened and extended her hand to grab Koriand'r's, trying to ignore the way the alien's expression lit up in happiness at that little action. Kara was a lifesaver as she sat across from the two women and, being Clark's cousin and raised by him the past six years, she was perfect to keep small conversation going with Koriand'r, telling her things about the Watch Tower, Justice League and of Earth, being very general in her answers yet, still appealing to Koriand'r's curiosity. In the next fifteen minutes the Tamaranian finished her meal and laughed at Kara's sarcasm as she explained the joy of having secret identities.

Donna actually found herself smiling a little at the alien and her innocent inquiring. Many times did she giggle at her speech pattern and her childlike wonder while memories of being fourteen and watching Starfire's interviews came back to her. Sure, for the past few weeks Donna didn't necessarily like the woman, but right now… hmm, it just felt different. Wow; she was talking to Starfire. How in the world did this sweet, very lovable at sight, girl turn the Titan Network into a threatening, minacious outfit of baleful heroes. Maybe that was why Donna was so hurt by their attitude; she expected them to be like the kind, open, fun-filled spirit that was Starfire.

Starfire who just now said something that took Donna's focus away from her thoughts. "What did you say?"

"I am very grateful for your kindness. You do not know how much it means to me."

Her eyebrows pushed together in confusion and a bit of frustration of her naivety. "You don't even know us. How do you know we're not some freaks who'll hurt you? You're too trusting; you have to be more on guard to prevent anyone from using you," she said with a mild anger that a mother would have while explaining why her child shouldn't talk to strangers. "It's dangerous."

The Tamaran blinked calmly, "Are you a danger to me?"

"No, not me, but there are-"

"Are you this freak?"

She scoffed, "No! But-"

"Are you planning of taking the advantage of me?"

"I would never!"

Koriand'r smiled and nodded, "Then there is no reason for me to be on this guard of which you speak, correct? I see that you are a kind person, Donna and that you would not hurt someone on that way. I trust you."

"You're gambling your safety by just speaking to a stranger, you know that right?"

Her eyes sparkled as she repeated with pure sweetness, "I trust you."

Donna was absolutely dumbstruck as she turned to grab her mustard bottles, pouting when she found them empty and asking Kara if she could have more. Supergirl gladly got her another bottle and continued conversation about Earth's continents and the United States as Donna tried to escape this dazed cloud that Koriand'r seemed to put her in and not succeeding until Koriand'r looked to Kara whose eyes were on the Amazonian now, "Would it be considered impolite to ask for more of this mustard?"

"No, but I'm not sure who exactly to ask for it and if there's enough." She stood and pushed back her blonde hair, "I can hear Barry coming. I should go now; the meeting's been going on for almost an hour and I have to clean my room before Clark comes out." Kara rolled her eyes, "You'd think he'd let up since I turned eighteen, but no. It was nice meeting you, Koriand'r! Hopefully we could hang out again. Bye, Donna." Lifting into the air, Supergirl bent down to kiss her friend chastily on the head, and waved to the alien, her small red cape floating up behind her as she flew to the doors. Koriand'r's eyes were locked on the flying girl as Donna shifted nervously. What does she do? How far away was Barry? Does she leave, stay, fly off and hide before the Titans find her? Yup, that seemed like a logical solution. She sighed and moved to stand-

"That is marvelous."

Donna paused and noticed the longing look in Koriand'r's eyes, flickering over the doors, "What is?"

"The flight; I have seen many fly, such as Superman, Rachel, Wonder Woman and others and it all seems so natural and... beautiful. So free… and... spirited. It must be wonderful to have such an ability at your control to travel and mannuever whenever needed." Her voice softened to almost a whisper, "I... wish I had... that. Nightwing told me that I was born with a defect, disabling my Tamaranian abilities and..." she sighed, but her eyebrows pinched. When she looked back at Donna her expression was strangely vacant, her blank stare unnerving and unmoving from the Amazonian. Then, finally, she blinked. "You have glorious hair, Donna. It enhances your eyes very much."

The Leaguer blinked back at the sudden topic change. "Thank you. I think yours is really beautiful, too." Why is she so emotionless? What's wrong with her? "Hey, do you wanna get out of here?"

Her voice was still empty, "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere." She shrugged while this feeling of not wanting to see that emptiness in Koriand'r grew. It was... alarming. "Let's just have fun."

At that moment, Flash walked in, shaking his head at Marvel and Aqua right behind him. They all paused when they caught sight of Donna gesturing for the alien to take her hand, "C'mon. You look like you need to relax a little."

"... The Titans... They will be out of the meeting soon and Nightwing wouldn't want... He will be angry when he finds me."

"I'm a demigod," Donna smiled, "Raven is... different from me and so her powers don't neccessarily work on mine; the Titans won't be able to find you through her."

Koriand'r thought of this while Flash left the group and approached the two, stopping just behind the contemplating alien who regained some emotion back into her eyes, "Do you... think Nightwing will look for me?"

"Only one way to find out," she said, wiggling her fingers.

Koriand'r's lips grew into a grin as she grabbed her hand and Flash nodded at Donna

xxx

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end_

She giggled hysterically as Donna yanked her in the hall. "Shut up! You're gonna get us caught!" The Amazonian laughed, her voice just as loud excited as the alien while the two scrambled down to the corridor on their way to the next one. Grinning madly, Koriand'r shook her head.

"I cannot; forgive me! That was most the hilarious to stop!"

The truth of her statement collected more giggles from the two women; she was right! Just now, Koriand'r had to go to the restroom and since she didn't remember how to use them, Donna had to help and stand next to her while she did her business. Then, as if mocking her awkwardness, the Titans came and stood _outside _the door, attempting to make sense of Raven's energy that was trying to get a lock on Koriand'r. The two women, having been eluding them for thirty minutes now since the team got out of their meeting, panicked out of fear of finally being caught and Kori accidently dropped the roll of toilet paper in the toilet as she hastily tried to clean herself. Donna pleaded in whispers for the alien to stop apologizing and pick up her shorts while trying to flush the large wad away. When that didn't work, Kori pushed the lever several times and jammed it... then, the water started to build and leaked over and both women jumped into each other's arm and squeaked. They started to silently motion to each other and prayed that the Titans would leave so they could get out of the large puddle now forming. The second the team walked away, Donna threw the door open, flying as fast as she could while holding the alien and away from the heroes who heard the door opening. She stopped just long enough to check their position and saw Changeling slip in the toilet water, landing on his back... in the toilet water. Toilet. Water.

Donna and Kori were red from laughing.

Now, they were in a random room trying to find anywhere to hide, but there was nothing! Just a bed and small nightstand. She was staring at the vent, analyzing its size when Koriand'r gasped in wonder, "There!"

Donna looked to where she was pointing, "Under the bed? I haven't done that since I was seven!"

"It is suitable yes?"

"For a child!" She flicked her wrist and rolled her eyes with playfulness, "We're adults, Kori, and adults hide in adult places... you get under through there and I get this side!"

Koriand'r laughed, her eyes squinting with humor as they both made themselves small to get under. Hitting themselves on the head, elbows, knees and squishing their bodies through, they giggled madly while still nudging each other to hush. Donna pushed red hair away from her face, "Shh! I think they're coming!"

"Is it not a poor decision to stay situated in this one area? Should we not leave to a more concealed one?"

"At least it's better than the men's lockers in the training room!" She whisper-yelled, smiling as the Tamaranian fought to breathe through her laughter. Before they went into the restroom, Nightwing actually came really close to find them and Kori unthinkingly grabbed Donna and into the closest room of the fourth floor. They had squeezed into a locker while holding their breath when Nightwing's silhouette was seen passing the door, but Donna's eyes started to drift around the room they were in... that started to be filled with men... men she grew up with... Oh, god...

Donna is forever scarred...

Kori enjoyed that more than she was meant to.

Actually, she was enjoying all of this. Donna didn't think she'd ever heard her laugh so much or so carelessly nor did she ever thought that it would be because of her. Kori's laugh was simply angelic and refreshing and Donna found herself wanting to keep this woman smiling for as long as possible. It was awkward and tension strained between them at first- Donna's doing- and only became more so when they left the lunch room and Wonder Girl had no idea what to say or do as she showed her around; the hour was filled with very small talk mixed with slight intimidation and it was Barry that kept the mood uplifting for the alien. Then he left to check on the meeting only to zoom right back, "Oh, shit, Clark saw me!" The Amazonian asked about the Titans, frowning and shifting her weight when Barry said that they looked kind of frustrated in there. He then had laughed nervously, saluting Donna and Kori before stating that they were on their own and 'Good luck!' before running away. The two women continued walking, a little jumpy now and when Koriand'r caught sight of who looked like Changeling, she squealed and Donna got them passed the searching Titan by walking swiftly behind the backs of other heroes. That earned Wonder Girl her first Starfire-giggle and smile. In the next hall, Kori adorably ducked behind pot of plants to avoid Cyborg's scanning red eye and made Wonder Girl chuckle with her silliness. Donna had to hold them both still up in the vents as Nightwing passed, both girls blushing when he stretched his strong arms up. The mental block that kept Donna from seeing the alien in any other light from the one she had previously held- a dead, naive member that the network turned inside out for who made trying to become a Titan hellish -started to crumble as hide-and-seek started.

And it was amazing.

Four hours ago, Koriand'r was in bed, waking from something strange that happened yesterday, but that didn't matter right now. She was having fun and laughing and with _Donna_. The Amazonian never thought it possible. So this is what being with Starfire felt like, this silly, carefree, refreshing feeling... wow. How did Donna not want to be with her only two hours ago? How was she able to think of this woman as anything but tender and darling? Such cruel things Donna had titled the alien in the privacy of her room... She felt so ridiculous now, thinking back to her previous attitude, and her pending feelings for this woman's fiancé! _Fiancé! _No, Donna couldn't do that. This woman was different, she was kind and innocent and fun and... friendly... She even calls her 'Friend Donna'.

So, this was Starfire...

Donna's hand was suddenly grabbed and she looked up to see those bright emeralds sparkling, a finger to her smiling lips. Nodding at the door, Koriand'r wiggled lower and the faint sounds of people arguing filtered through the metal. Donna covered her mouth when she recognized the Titans' voices, trying to strangle the laugh brewing within.

Koriand'r closed her eyes with a soft smile when Nightwing's voice sounded.

xxx

This woman was killing them.

She's had them running all over the Watch Tower. Several times they caught a snatch of red around the corner, a flash of orange, a faint echo of a giggle and Nightwing swore he saw her form flitting away so quick he almost didn't. The four of them had even split up, each thinking they were right on her trail only to fall for her tricks and bump into each other, steaming with anger at having being fooled. Their surprise would come later, but for now, they were pissed. How could she move so quickly? When did she figure out her way around the tower? Is she alone? How did she manage to evade them so easily and from Nightwing? Koriand'r was having him spin in circles! Impossible! He was Nightwing!

And then he started to notice something...

Changeling thumped his forehead against the wall as Raven huffed in extreme annoyance, "I just felt her! She was here in this hall and I could have sworn it was in that door right there. And now it's gone! Ugh!" Her eyes flashed angrily at the floor. The lights started to flicker when they flashed white again, her scowl increasing. The Titan males waited quietly out of sibling fear of the livid female, especially when the lights couldn't take her energy anymore, a pop sounding and the hall fell into darkness. Changeling glanced up.

"We're not paying for this, right?"

"Gar!"

"What?"

Raven turned her glare on him, Cyborg shaking his head and Nightwing instantly tuned them out, looking up and down the hall. As his three teammates started to bicker, their leader thought; she was in the second floor, up to first, then down to fourth and back up, over and over, but when he caught on and moved the team a step ahead, he was surprised when he didn't find her. Starfire was fairly predictable and Nightwing was sure he would've caught her by now. And Barry wasn't this smart to throw them off for the past hour, bringing them into the residential area where so many heroes were, confusing Raven's lock on the alien even more. She was frustrated and mad, but the Titans knew her anger was rooted with worry. They were all worry.

Well, except Nightwing.

No, he knew better which was why he was so calm now while they're still searching for Koriand'r. Yes, there are still few moments of frustration when he still didn't find her, but then they ran into Supergirl and she fought not to smile when they asked her if she had seen Kori. And then again when Marvel and Aqua saw them and turned to quickly walk the other way. It only reinforced his conjecture on what was going on here... No longer alarmed and now feeling a tinge playful, he felt like a sibling of a child trying to play hide and seek- how interesting that she was using the same pattern she used years ago in the Titan Tower when she tried to hide from him- but Nightwing stayed quiet while his team acted like headless chickens. Maybe he didn't say anything because he wanted to prolong this little game she was playing or maybe it was just too funny to see Raven getting so worked up and taking it out on Cyborg and Changeling. Or maybe he was doing it because this chase brought back so many memories, feelings... thoughts of finding her giggling hysterically, catching her around the corner, exploiting her new hiding places...

Zoning off into the recess of his memories, he dreamily stared at the wall. And now, his lips turned up when Raven crossed her arms, "This is ridiculous! Cyborg can't you just track her with thermal?"

"There's too many people here to-"

"She's the hottest one! How difficult could it be?"

Their arguing became loud, stabbing into the dream cloud forming around Nightwing and drawing out his frustration. He sent them an annoyed scowl, shaking his head and pushed off the wall, "Shut up, all of you. Look, we were in that meeting for a while. We've been running around and I know you guys are tired. Go back, take a nap, eat, shower, make-out, I don't care, just... relax, okay? I'll find Kori."

The Titans looked at him with impending scorn until they saw the peculiar twinkle in his eyes, blinking when he smiled, "Go. I'll get her."

All three frowned. Though they wanted to object and search with him, they couldn't find the will to disobey and silently walked away without any defiance. He waited till they rounded the corner and for their footfalls to fade before calmly walking down the dark hall. Nightwing wasn't sure how long he walked, perhaps ten-fifteen minutes, but it didn't really matter; no one was around and he could think in this contented silence, or really, remember.

_Starfire..._

Looking up at the wall that indicated that he was at the end of the hall, Nightwing paused; this corridor was the last place Raven's energy locked on and he just walked down it without noticing a thing. Nothing moved, no sound was heard and there was no way she could have snuck away from this corridor without him sensing it. He turned around and stared at the doors before slowly walking back in the dead silence.

A small thump caught his ear.

Nightwing stopped in front of the third door. There was no window or color to it, just a plain door, but his hand went out to turn the knob anyway. Opening it, he stood under in the door frame, staring into the dark, unoccupied room that held only a plain bed in the corner, one empty drawer and lamp; seemingly normal, only one thing...

Well, he knew her natural perfume anywhere and in a dark room and hall like this, she couldn't necessarily hide her eyes and the bed's cover was slightly ruffled and...

Nightwing blinked, cocking his head a little with a thoughtful expression. Taking a deep breath of the air filled with her, he took a step forward, listening carefully and pretending not to hear the scuffle of carpet when one moves against it. He also pretended not to notice the soft intake of breath and the slight green glow on the floor underneath the bed. He could get mad at Barry later for taking her without telling him and have her to himself when she was done with her game, but for now... he wanted her to have fun...

Not going any further than the step he took, Nightwing turned back around and slowly brought the door behind him, but not before he heard the small, breathy giggle of his love and smiled, closing the door gently.

xxx

_So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind__  
__Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find_

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide  
Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind_

_xxx__  
__We'll be together again__  
__All just a dream in the end_

Donna and Koriand'r broke through the double doors to Kori's room in the medical bay an hour later as their laughs reverberated through the surprisingly empty space.

"I can't believe you tripped! You weren't even walking; you were just standing there!"

"I do not understand how I accomplished the tripping either! I was certain I was steady." Koriand'r clasped her hands over her mouth to quench her giggles and shook her head, "I believe my ankle was doing the tricking of me."

Wonder Girl gathered her hair together and groaned, "Just my luck for you to hurt your ankle when you're supposed to be getting better. At least we're here. Finally!" She exasperatingly sighed and walked over to slump in the chair, looking around the room, "Why is your curtain drawn?"

Koriand'r followed her gaze and indeed saw the curtain that separated the room had been drawn over, hiding the other half of the room, including her bed. "I am not sure. Barry and I left in quite a rush this morning." She frowned at Donna's questioning look, "What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking... so what happened yesterday? I mean, Changeling seemed worried when-"

"When what?"

She pressed her lips together, "I don't know; did something happened? I was with my sister and then I saw Nightwing carrying you away, but from afar, I didn't-"

"Oh," Koriand'r said lowly, her thoughts drifting back to yesterday's events and her sudden blackout. She didn't remember anything passed the moment when her legs out of nowhere started to weaken and her vision faded out. She remembered a blurry Nightwing with his faint voice echoing in her head as he held her for a quick second, but nothing else. That was it. But now that Donna made her think... what did happen? "Barry... had said that I overexerted myself in trying to regain my walking and... that I had done the 'passing out', but I cannot..." frowning again, she slowly shook her head, "I have no memory."

Sitting up in the chair, Donna bit her lip before saying, "You looked fine to me."

"We met yesterday?"

"No, but-" she awkwardly chuckled "-I saw you. I was in the training room next to you and saw you guys passing by, that's why I'm saying that you seemed okay. But Barry's probably right. You only just woke three days ago; you should be more careful."

Koriand'r's expression became slightly sorrowful, "You are sounding like the Titans."

"The Titans care about you."

"Perhaps, too much... for a stranger."

"You're a friend. Friends look out for friends."

"I..." her brows pushed together, "They consider me a friend...?"

Wonder Girl couldn't help the sarcastic roll of her eyes and mocking smile. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard. The Titans care about you so much, you can't even fathom the depths of it. You saw how worried they were today looking for you and how angry Raven was when she couldn't find you. To be honest, I don't think there isn't anything they wouldn't do for you."

"But... we are still the strangers...?"

She leaned back in her chair and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Ever heard of love at first sight?" When Koriand'r's expression became extremely puzzled and slightly disoriented as she blinked rapidly three times at Donna, the Amazonian stood and approached, stopping just when she was in front of the now blank Koriand'r, "If you're questioning their care, don't, and if today didn't show you how much they feel for you, then you're blind. I mean, how could you _not_ notice, it was so obvious! Trust me, Koriand'r," Donna said kindly and placed her hand on the alien's shoulder. She blinked out of the her dull state, looking down and back up with pure innocence as her red hair waved in, covering part of her left eye and Donna took in the doll-like face.

"I... like the Titans very much," she said sweetly.

"They like you, too."

"Do... you like me?"

Donna's head moved back a little in surprise of the question, her hand never leaving the warmth it was now in on Koriand'r's arm, "W-Why would you ask that?"

"When we met... I had believed that you did not particularly do the liking of me because you would not meet my gaze nor talk to me." Bringing her arm across her chest, she clasped her hand on her other arm in a shy posture and her thick hair glinted vividly in the light, "I feared that I had done something to your displeasure without knowing and so I was very grateful when you had allowed me to participate in the fun. Thank you, Donna, for being so kind."

...

What does she do?

Well, her arms certainly knew. Very slowly, she wounded her arms around Koriand'r's delicate shoulders, their heights the same so she didn't have to bend to stand on her toes. Her skin was unbelievably soft and smooth as it was warm and similar warmth filled her chest at the very action of just a friendly hug with Koriand'r. Dream come true? Maybe. Or maybe... maybe it was just this heartwarming feeling of... making a new friend. Donna released the alien and smiled softly at her, stepping aside as she readied to leave, "You did nothing. It was me, you know, being a girl, I guess. Don't feel bad about anything, please. I enjoyed today, also, I-I had fun... with you." She looked away quickly, then back, "We should do it again, sometime, hang out I mean."

Koriand'r leaned her head to the side, "What is hang out?"

"Oh," she giggled, "it's a term for getting together with friends and spending time with each other. It's very fun."

"Another term! Can we do the eating of _La Burgera?"_

Donna quizzically stared at her until she understood and rolled her eyes, "Stupid Barry. I think you mean a burger, and by burger, fast-food. And sure, if that's what you want. I should go before the Titans come back. It's weird that they're not here." She took a step toward the door, but Koriand'r's hand grazed her arm, making her turn one more time. The Tamaranian was smiling though a hint of hesitance was noticed.

"Why do we not all gather, the Titans and us, and do the hanging out?"

"Um... the Titans and I don't really get along well." When she saw the smile completely drop from Koriand'r's face, Donna immediately brought her hands up in front of her, "It's nothing big, just a disagreement; don't worry about it. I really should go, though." Walking quickly now to the door, she grabbed the handle and bowed her head, "It was an honor, your Highness."

Koriand'r watched as the door closed behind her, staring at it blankly while the room dipped into silence. It was a few minutes before she heard the curtain pull back and for some reason felt guilt... but not for the reason she should. She was not guilty for her game, that was too fun, but she was... sorrowful about something, but what? Why did she suddenly feel so... sad? And defensive... and slightly... angry... what was this?

How did she know who it was behind the curtain?

Come to think of it... she knew something was different when she walked in...

_What is this?_

She closed her eyes and slowly turned, opening them to see that handsome face, "You were waiting for me?"

He said nothing.

"I did not know you were behind there."

Silence.

Her voice became small and she sighed, "Will you not talk to me? I did not mean to anger you. I was only-"

Hands grabbed at her, one on her hip while the other roughly tangled itself into her hair and her lips dominated by his hungry pair. His tongue pushed against hers almost instantly, but still retained a slow, sweet movement, as if savoring this interaction between them, an interaction Koriand'r longed for since she woke. Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck as she wanted to be closer and he seemed to have the same need; gripping her hips, he lifted her up until she hugged his waist with her thighs- a position she surprisingly did not feel uncomfortable in and the action so familiar, she knew it instinctively -while his lips became impatient. Koriand'r didn't even realize he was moving until she was suddenly lying on the bed with her arms and legs still around him and his hands started to run up and down her sides, sending shivers through her each time. He pressed against her as his hands moved up inside her shirt and her hands gripped him when he cupped her, his warm thumbs moving over her the peak of her breast as his lips moved to her throat. Her hands fisted in his black hair and she brought his face back up to hers to lock their lips together again; she liked this, she liked it very much. And this strange knowledge that she was only to do this with him and him alone as she... liked him and... he her... settled in her head while his arms circled around her. Donna's words started to repeat in her head as well as-

_Ever heard of love at first sight?_

Koriand'r slowly opened her eyes.

_...Love...?_

…

What is love?

She paused.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Nightwing's movements stopped before he begrudgingly lifted off her, sighing. Koriand'r quickly grabbed his shoulders, but he only paused to remove her hands and sit up. "We need to talk."

She frowned slightly, but nodded, "Yes?"

"We're going to Earth tomorrow morning."

What? _Really! _Her eyes widened and she smiled, but he continued before she could speak, "The Titans and I will show you around the place that you'll be staying at and Cyborg has some things to give you if you want to go out. There is a man I know that will take care of you, but I will be-"

"You're leaving." She said, a strange pang stabbing across her chest. "You will not… be with me?"

Nightwing reached up to remove his black mask that Koriand'r hated because it concealed those vivid blues and she blinked at the conflict in his eyes as he pressed his lips together and nodded, "Yeah, but I'll be dropping in a lot, mostly during the night and for a couple hours during the-"

"Why?" she demanded, "Could I not go with you?"

"There's a problem with that."

"Which is?"

"Kori," he rubbed his mouth, "you just can't, alright, it's not safe. Please, don't argue with me on this after I spent hours doing the same thing with Rachel. I'll be with you every chance I get, I promise, but I also have a duty to my city and I can't leave the Titans to take care of it on their own or who knows what they'll do. This wasn't entirely my decision either or I would be with you every second, believe me." Bending down, he kissed her again, his hand holding her stomach as she tried to hold his face in place, but something else was on his mind… something very bad. Parting her lips, he blessed himself with her taste before lifting up again. Her small pout almost made him smile, "It's already late afternoon and this is the first time I've seen you all day, since you decided to take off with... Barry."

"I'm sorry. I only wanted to get out of the room, I didn't mean-"

Nightwing shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I don't really care about that; if anything, I'm glad you did. You needed time to yourself and I know you enjoyed it," he looked at the door, his face smoothing into an unreadable expression as his mouth became a hard line, "I see you've met Donna."

That defensive feeling came back to her and her chin naturally stuck out a little, moving in a sitting position as well, "Yes. I like her very much."

"How did you meet?"

Koriand'r frowned at his flat voice, "The Flash... when I woke he had said you were in a meeting and so he took me to eat and it was there that I met her. She was distant... but over time she became very kind to me and we had the fun and she helped me walk... I like her," Koriand'r repeated, searching his turned away face, "but you do not. Why?"

Nightwing looked back at her, "Just a disagreement."

"What disagreement?"

"One you don't have to worry about," he leaned on his knees with his elbows and for some reason Koriand'r saw this as a challenging position. "All you have to know is that we don't particularly get along and I don't want you with her."

She straightened at this, but her voice didn't come out as angry as she felt, "Excuse me? I do not remember asking for your permission to befriend her."

"Permission has no place here; that is an order."

"You are giving me an _order?"_ Now, her voice obeyed her, "Who do-"

"It's for your protection. There is a way we run things around here and you're going to have to get use to it. You are not to speak or be with Donna _at all_."

"I do not believe you!"

"I don't think that matters." His eyes hardened even more. "Whether you do or not, it doesn't change things." _She was the trigger, don't you see? She made you remember and I won't let you go through that again_. "This is the last time you ever interact with her."

The Tamaranian stared at him uncomprehendingly before her lips parted in disbelief, "W-what? You do not tell me who I can and cannot speak to! Who do you think you are?" At this, his expression twisted into something angry, but Koriand'r ignored it, "You do not control me, Richard."

"_You _are unstable and weak therefore you are not able to protect yourself from any danger-"

She narrowed her eyes, "What danger? Please tell me where you see danger in that girl because I do not."

"Of course you wouldn't, which is why-"

Her hands clenched against the mattress, "You are already wrong and I do not want to listen to you any longer. I am _not _weak. I have been walking on my own this whole time without any assistance from anyone, including Donna. He allowed me the space to do things on my own and even followed _me _around the tower, something I already know you wouldn't have done. She is a good person, kind and I want-"

"You don't even know her!" Nightwing said angrily, his voice raising the slightest and in doing so raised the hairs on her arms as her own anger spiked. What in the hell was she defending her for!? Donna hurt her without either of them knowing it and it was Koriand'r that was paying! She kept the Justice League's mission a secret, and though he understood why, it also meant that Starfire had to suffer more! This was unacceptable; he will not tolerate it. "She's a stranger, Kori; you don't know her intentions or past. But yet, you ran off with her without telling anyone and had me running after you like a goddamn lunatic. I thought you were with Barry so I was fine with it because I _trust _him. He's a good person."

"So is Donna."

"You don't _know _her!"

"I do not know you either!" She slapped his hand that tried to grab her again as she scooted away, "We may have spoken before, but I do not _know _you! And, yet, here you are doing the constant touching of me a-and the kissing and treating me as if, as if I am one of your possessions!" Shaking her head, she moved back again and fought not to flinch at the sudden beseeching in his eyes as his gaze snapped to her with mocking astonishment and words she didn't understand escaped her lips, "I am not a prize, an item to be handled with care and delicacy! I am strong and capable and you do _not _make decisions for me; who are you to even _think _you could tell a _princess _what to do? You have been doing nothing but confuse me with feelings that I do not understand, but today I did not feel any of that! I felt truly the free of care with Donna and together we laughed while eluding the Titans. I did enjoy myself! So do not tell me that I cannot speak to her to do the hanging out."

The statue that was Dick leaned forward with an expression that was so emotionless it frightened her more than it did his flash of anger, "You're wrong. You are _here _on Earth and under _my _command now that you are walking. Your Grand Ruler gave me authority over you, ultimately, and your royal status doesn't apply here; I'm American, I don't listen to a princess," _I can't believe you! Why would you forget your leader? Your best friend!? You promised, Starfire! You already said I do! _"And I was given strict orders," he said between his teeth, trying to understand Koriand'r and why she was insisting while at the same time cursing himself; why didn't he realize that Donna was the trigger? How could he be so stupid! Kori reacted just like he did when he first saw Donna and thought she was Blackfire! And he had to hear it from the other side of a goddamn curtain to figure it out! "You wanted to be protected, to be safe and away from danger and I'm trying to give you that, but now you're fucking arguing with me when I'm trying to do as you said!? Where's the fucking sense, Koriand'r?"

"I do not recall ever-"

"Of course you don't!" He yelled and the Tamaranian's flinch back only served to feed his anger, "That's the fucking problem, isn't it!? After all this time, you drag me back to square one when we were already ahead of the game and on top of that decide to make things even harder for me by doing this!" His arm waved out, "Everything I'm doing is for your safety and I have been going insane trying to make sense of everything _you _put me through! _You _did this! Why do you _always_ have to challenge _everything_ I say? You are _mine, _do you hear me?" He roughly grabbed her wrist, her eyes that flew wide open at his words suddenly glazing over as he pulled her toward him, "If you had only listened to me none of this would have happened, but did you? _Did you?"_ Releasing her limp hand, he quickly stood on weak knees, his heart drumming in his chest and ran his shaking hands through his hair as he tried to breathe. When he looked back her, the blank expression she had on did little to hinder him, "I guess you're right. I can't tell you what and what not to do, but know that you were the one that told me and the Titans to protect you. You wanted this."

The room fell into silence as they both stared at each other, his eyes hard and angry while hers were completely vacant. As time passed, his fury started to fade as that emptiness in her face started to loom over him and it was like he was right in the middle of his nightmare those weeks ago, staring into this same nothingness while she slipped between his fingers. The pounding drumming of his heart stuttered as his fears stared back at him. The nightmare that had replayed in his head now became reality, seeping its darkness into to the room as the floor beneath his feet started to disappear. He gripped the rail of the bed just to hang on to anything that could give him the barest hint of what was real and his imagination while that face that he never wanted to see was sitting her in front of him. The time ticked on to five, then ten and now twenty minutes of absolute silence as Dick fought to keep the fury that was boiling just a moment ago because that meant he was feeling something and not standing here like a stone, staring at the love of his life that became the coldest of statues.

She did not move.

She did not blink.

No sound or emotion.

If she closed her eyes... she would look just like that day... like a sleeping angel...

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Nightwing let go of the rail and slowly walked over, stopping in front of her and held her face. The warmth against his palms chased away the present cold, but did nothing to this saddening hollowness in his chest. Running his thumbs underneath her eyes, he whispered, "I only want to protect you... I want... I want the security that if danger ever arises, I could keep you safe and you will listen to me when... if I give the order. Kori, I-I can't lose you. I know you don't understand and the confusion of it all, especially three days of just awakening, can be overwhelming- and I'm so sorry -but I need you to trust me. You can't imagine how much I care about you, you've probably even questioned it, and I don't blame you, but... Kori, I..." his voice dropped below a whisper, the woman he was trying to desperately to reach through the wall she put up that separated her from him; it was unbreakable by everyone but her and that dullness in her eyes were all too familiar, physically paining Dick. He lowered his face to her, searching her eyes for any sign of that spark that was _her_, the woman hidden underneath all the agony of the past three years, the woman suppressed in order to flee the hell she was put through... the woman he loved. He was only holding half of her and this emptiness was the other half's cry... where is she? Does she even exist anymore?

Nightwing moved his hands under her hair, her warmth covering him, "Don't leave me," he whispered and Koriand'r' blinked. "Please, don't leave me."

She frowned and emotion flashed across her face as she reached up to put her hand on his chest, "I do not understand... I am right here." Her frown deepened when he closed his eyes and looked at his lips before he reopened them, a faint red tinting the whites of his eyes. Koriand'r cocked her head, her chest constricting at what she saw. Her arms hugged his chest as she looked up at him, loathing the sadness in his gaze, but feeling unbelievably guilty. And yet... she knew exactly what to say, "I'm right here, Richard. I'm here."

That redness was accompanied by sheen of wetness before he closed his eyes and held her tighter.

But she did not understand why he tensed as if he was unsure what she was saying, the way he had looked at her in quiet shock and filled her with the need to reassure him. She just had to. Hugging him tighter, she laid her head on his chest and locked her legs around his, not saying another word as she waited for him to relax and closed her eyes when he hugged her back. His arms were tight around her back while he hid his face in her hair and after a few seconds his voice softly said, "Please, just trust me."

The guilt was heavy on her shoulders, for two entirely different people. Richard... she couldn't betray Richard, if what she wanted to do could be considered a betrayal. She should listen to him, obey, and understand that he was only trying to protect her... he was only following orders.

_My orders..._

_Why did I ask this of him?_

She tried to remember but quickly backtracked when a distinct ringing sounded in her ear and knowing the headache that was sure to come if she continued. This pain- it was this pain! From yesterday! This was why she passed out! Her eyes flew open to stare widely at the room behind the shoulder she was clinging to, mentally cringing away from the recalling as her vision blurred for a second. Don't remember, it was best not too, just stay in these arms that were protecting you from the pain; Richard will keep it at bay, he'll shield you from it.

"Kori?" He whispered

Whatever was going on with her memory, she wanted nothing to do it if it meant seeing that sadness in his gaze and feeling that terrible headache. Did Donna have something to do with it? She did... then there was only one thing to do. Kori blinked back the wetness gathering in her eyes and whispered back, "Okay."

xxx

If you have reviewed a previous chapter 19 before I made a few changes then, from what a friend explained to me, you will not be able to review the new chapter 19, unless you review as Guest. If you still can't though, but want to, you can just pm me. That's fine as well :)

Thanks guys


	20. Chapter 20

**Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like.****  
**** -Lao Tzu**

Chapter 20

_I had a plan and it made God laugh. It didn't work, should've checked the math. I hit the wall 'cause I live too fast. I didn't know it could hurt that bad._

_I clung to hope when there was none; I should've known that was so dumb._

Koriand'r fought not to cry. It was ridiculous, childish even, to commit such an action at the moment or any moment really. Tamaranians do not shed tears when departing; they wished each other the best and prayed for strength with a hearty dose of valiance. And here she was, puffy eyed and clinging to Superman as she blubbered again, "Thank you so much. I will miss you all."

The Man of Steel chuckled good-heartedly, patting her back and tucking a lock of her long hair behind her ear. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes, "You are very welcome, Koriand'r. Whenever you need it, I'll be here as well as Diana and Bruce. You must know that Earth will be hard to get accustomed to and you will feel out of place- the people won't always be friendly and good and you have to watch out- but I am always willing to lend an ear, if need be. Understand?"

Her eyes watered again as she nodded, smiling widely when he brought her in for a proper hug and the Man of Steel smiled back when she tightened her hold, repeating her words. The Titans and Batman stood by the ship, Nightwing helping his father check it over while Changeling frowned at Kori who was now affectionately hugging a bashfully chuckling Wonder Woman, "How come she gets to hug two of the baddest superheroes ever?"

"Because she's pretty and pretty girls get away with everything," Cyborg said nonchalantly, nudging Raven who smirked.

"That's not fair! I'm pretty, too, right Rae?"

"Actually, you're not bad looking for someone who's green."

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, "It's the ears, isn't it?"

Nightwing glanced up while Raven punched Changeling's arm, his masked eyes flickering over the trio that was still locked in a hug with Kori. Changeling was right; only Starfire could get away with hugging two heroes like that and have them trying to console her as she cried. Still so easily attached that woman was... Starfire's always been one to grow close to people in a matter of hours, no minutes! She was this way with Terra, Red Star, Jinx and Wally; it was her nature. And yesterday… there was no doubt she felt the same for Donna. Was he doing the right thing? Was keeping her from Wonder Girl that best possible solution to prevent another episode? He kept the fact that she was trigger from the Titans because, honestly, he couldn't bring himself to tell them; Donna made Koriand'r happy, if only for a few hours and that was a big deal to him, but it didn't change that she had been the one to start a memory attack.

Koriand'r, though, seemed to dead set on proving Nightwing wrong about Donna, which he probably was, but he just couldn't chance the possibility that this relationship could ruin Starfire's only chance at continuing on. Four days conscious and she already had several blackouts; they couldn't risk another one, especially since he knew what would happened if she remembered, thinking back to when Raven had first told him of what Starfire asked from her, _It scares me to even think about what could happen if all this comes back to her; it's enough to drive someone suicidal._

Starfire suicidal? That was impossible, wasn't it? She wasn't capable of doing such a thing... but then again she didn't think she was capable of murder at eleven when her master tried to rape her again, they would have never believed she could become so angry and controlled by a drug, none of them ever imagined her taking her own sister's life or dying… or that she would live once again a few days later... what should they believe? That anything could happen? If that's the case, then it only reinforced Nightwing's conviction on keeping Donna far away as possible from Kori; even Victoria thought it was Blackfire when Donna lifted that table in the library. Raven and Changeling almost attacked as well until they got a good look at her helping teens out in the school. But still- why did he feel bad? Yeah, they sounded like they bonded somewhat and from what he overheard they had a real good time together, but... crap, was he really doing the right thing?

"What's the matter with you," Batman said lowly, opening the pods. "I've called you twice already."

He looked away as Flash suddenly appeared and tackled Kori into a bear hug, "Just thinking." He waited for him to ask what about, which he didn't, and sighed, "I'm worried, that's all."

Batman started the ship with the palm of his hand on the wheel, stepping back as the blue lights turned on and it made a low purring sound, "Keep your feelings in check. Clark told me that on a few of her relapses you and the Titans had questionable reactions that might have influenced her memory. When did you become so emotional? I sure as hell didn't teach you that."

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I don't know. Give me a few weeks and I'll be back."

"I hope so," he murmured, turning to face his son and sharing a quick, but meaningful, glance before he nodded at his hand, "Palm against the dash so the ship will recognize you."

As Nightwing did as his father said and the Titans talked amongst themselves, they had completely missed it when Koriand'r looked hastily to them before leaning in towards Wonder Woman and whispered something before she finished with, "Please, tell her I am sorry."

She blinked at the alien uncomprehendingly before looking to the team as well and nodded subtly, "I will."

Releasing her fully now, Koriand'r smiled once more to the two heroes that had shown her so much kindness and care these past few days. She couldn't exactly explain it, but her gratitude seemed to be rooted much deeper than what she thought should be normal for just meeting them. Sometimes, when she was drifting off to sleep, she would imagine their voices very faintly in her ear, sounding worried and frantic for the smallest second before another unmemorable dream overtook her and vanished were the voices... oh well. It didn't mean anything anyways.

At her name being called, she turned around to see Changeling waving her over with his teammates moving to get inside the ship and looked to the door behind Wonder Woman before walking over. Nightwing was speaking to his father in hushed tones about the trip and time, but as she approached he silenced, his attention completely moving to her. Koriand'r couldn't help but smile when his hands automatically reached for hers to pull her in and briefly closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead. He seemed much better now that they were leaving, more relaxed and touchy with her, and she wondered if part of the cause was of yesterday evening: they had held each other for the longest time with no words exchanged after she had agreed to follow him. Maybe she should have put up more of a fight and defended her new friend more than she had... but even there, Koriand'r was at fault; she wasn't even worthy of calling Donna a friend, much less fight to befriend her. After all it was she that rebuked the demigod for suggesting to be guarded and untrusting and now here she was agreeing to never speak to her again. How could Koriand'r do this? What a horrible person she was...

But, yet, why couldn't she deny this man that now held her as if she was the dearest object in the universe? Looking up at him when he kissed her head again, she tried to see past the mask and frowned when she couldn't, ignoring his coy smirk when he realized why she was frowning and turned her gaze to Batman, "You will be coming with us?"

"He's the one you're going to be staying with, or well, his house, which is also why I'll be with you a lot; you'regoing to be staying in _my_ room, after all," Nightwing smiled at her blush and pulled her over to the ship, placing his hands on her hips as Batman nodded.

"Titans, we're leaving."

"Rae, am I forgetting something?"

"How about your brain?" Cyborg grinned.

Nightwing sighed and automatically tuned them out, rolling his eyes when Koriand'r giggled, allowing him to help her up. Raven and Changeling flew into the ship first and got her situated in the seat while father and son climbed in, Batman sitting at the front and taking control of the ship. The princess nodded at the two Titans that asked her if she was comfortable and straightened when she saw that Nightwing moved into the seat next to her, taking her hand as he did. As his teammates settled into their own seats in front of them, buckling up and putting on their headphones connected to the ship, he brought her hand to his lips, "Are you nervous?"

She shyly looked down, "Somewhat. I do not know what to expect. I fear I will... not adapt to you humans."

"That's where I come in," the Titans turned around to glare at him, "and them. We'll be here to help you with everything and you don't have to worry about fitting in; there's nothing wrong with being different. Different is beautiful; It's what makes you unique and special."

"You believe me to be special?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"You think… I am beautiful?"

"You a_re _beautiful. You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and known," he leaned his head back and said in one of the softest voice she ever heard, "Kori... you're _everything _to me." Intertwining their fingers together, he dropped his voice to a whisper while he reached up to remove his mask to look at her properly, "And I'm going to prove it to you."

"…How?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Her eyes twinkled at the promise that shone in his vivid blues and started to lean forward without realizing it, his lips compelling her to him. That is, until the ship moved, jostling her slightly as the dock opened; Koriand'r turned away to look out the window to see the Leaguers moving away from them and behind a clear, closing wall as the wall in front of the ship started to open. Nightwing tightened his hand on her and Koriand'r didn't see his careful gaze fixed on her at the same time his father closed the top, securing the doors and defense systems before lifting them up and out of the Watch Tower. He caught sight of Green Lantern, Manhunter, Shayera and Marvel floating outside in a seemingly waiting position, Marvel nodded at Batman who turned on the ship's boosters. The Leaguers looked around, Koriand'r gaping in wonder as they tailed them well into the atmosphere, staying close to the ship while their eyes scanned the space around them. It wasn't until Batman lifted his palm up in a signal that the Leaguers stopped their guarding, though still scanned around, before returning to base. The Titans shared a quick glance then looked back at the retreating Leaguers who found no threat.

_...the League cannot simply overlook that fact that the Glzeboks came back...without our knowing...possibility that they saw our emblems...with this destructive weapon..._

So… the threat did hang well over their heads.

Nightwing quickly wondered if the _gluka _was as secure as Batman said it to be.

The temptation to disobey and investigate on their own, to work hours on end until they stopped whatever Ry'ku had planned, was almost too much and, honestly, that was all Nightwing wanted to do right now; he could probably find something out for Galfore and possibly prevent this massacre that was already brewing in the near future. He was actually surprised the League told him this, knowing his nature, and concluded that they did it out of respect for Starfire who couldn't help her people. Well, she could... but he wasn't going to let her. No. She wanted to start new, a fresh beginning with no pain from the past... Starfire was never one to ask for things for herself... and the Titans were more than ready to give her anything she wanted. Nightwing pressed his lips together.

_She wanted to be friends with Donna._

He sighed and leaned his head back.

Koriand'r turned from the window to look at him with curiosity, frowning a bit at the confliction splashed across his handsome face as he stared up at the ceiling. She raised their intertwined hands and brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers, smiling kindly at him once he met her gaze. Nightwing kissed her hand. "I'm sorry."

She gave him a perplexed expression to communicate her confusion at his whisper. He shook his head and leaned in, glancing quickly at Raven, "I'm sorry about Donna," her eyes widened a bit, "I didn't mean to take that away from you, I just want-"

"To protect me," she said, quietly, "I understand. I am sorry for the arguing with you... I did not like it and I don't want to do it again."

"Well, that's a change," he mumbled and faced forward, "Why couldn't it be like that before?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Her gaze narrowed in on his now almost smirking lips and the faraway look in his eyes. He acquired this look very often and she noticed it was always followed by a slightly mournful frown, dullness in his voice and that he was extra tender towards her afterwards. Why? What was he thinking about? There was something buried in his face, underneath that blank cloak he had gained from something unspeakable, even for her. Those gorgeous blue eyes were more careful during moments like these. Koriand'r didn't understand why she always felt guilty when she saw this look on him and it strengthened her need just to touch him, to be connected anywhere, but yet, she almost always hesitates- why, you ask?

Well... when he's staring off in that daze... it's like he's staring at someone else, someone who wasn't her.

Who was he looking at?

The only comfort that he was still with her was their interlocked hands, but even that couldn't completely fill this hole that developed inside her with each faraway gaze. What was the term Flash used... the green monster- it seemed as if this term described her instead of Richard.

That gaze just seemed so... longing.

She tightened their hands.

Dick looked back at her and with that, the glaze disappeared, his smile soft as he moved their hands so that they rested in her lap and he could tuck his in between her thighs. She watched as he relaxed back and closed his eyes.

xxx

Wonder Woman waited till the ship was a good distance away before closing the dock, the clear wall lifting when it did. Flash saluted them both and ran out the room when she walked over to the computer where she documented the leave for the files.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who?"

"Donna."

"Tell Donna what?"

Superman rolled his eyes, "And you wonder why she's so difficult with you. This is exactly what I was telling you about learned traits; I don't want to see you getting mad at you later."

Stopping midway through her typed sentence, she looked back at her leader with a mild scowl, "And _you_ wonder why Connor and Kara still sneak around like their still sixteen. I know what I'm doing."

"Koriand'r said-"

"I know what she said," Diana returned to her typing, "I'm just trying to make sense as to _why _she would say that. Why would she ask..." shaking her head, she sighed, "It's not my business. I'll pass on the message, but I don't like it. It didn't even make sense."

"You're probably over thinking it, Diana."

Wonder Woman stared at the screen with her lips pressed tightly together, "How can you over think it when you're told to 'wait at first sight'?"

xxx

...

Donna leaned against the wall, arms crossed on her chest, listening to the two Leaguers inside the docking room.

_Wait at first sight.._

_...wait..._

She looked into the room through the small window and could see the behind of the disappearing ship from the other side of the wall. Diana sighed from inside.

…

Donna pushed off and walked down to her room.

xxx

_I was a dick when I was seventeen, I thought the world owed me everything, but who I am and who I'll never be is all the shit that happens in between_

Changeling laughed, "Kori! That's not how you do it!"

"It is how _I _do it!" She crossed her eyebrows, "I will be victorious." Koriand'r looked up to grin at Dick and Victor who sputtered in laughter, holding their faces as she tried to attempt again at braiding her hair without tangling her fingers or making it a nest. Several minutes before, Raven had moved to the seat behind Koriand'r, playing with the ends of her hair as she remembered all the times the alien forced her to endure 'the grooming of female hair!' The mid-thigh length red mane was absolutely mesmerizing and Raven completed a pretty decent braid before she realized what she was doing and now, Koriand'r was trying to learn.

Who would've ever thought _Raven _would be teaching _her?_

She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she wounded the three strands together and the Titan giggled, reaching for her friend, "No, you dork, like this!"

"That is the technique I have been using!"

"_No_, you're just twisting it, you have to cross these two and then bring this one over," she demonstrated and used her magic to untangled the mess, "Try again."

Batman listened as their laughs sounded again when Kori started to argue with Raven that she has been doing exactly that the whole time. The two women started to banter back and forth as Dick reached over to try to help and undo the newly made nest to which Koriand'r leaned away, "Leave it. I am proud of the braid."

"It's not even a braid; it's all tangled!"

She glared at him.

The Dark Knight spoke before the Tamaranian could take a swing at his stupid son, "All of you, sit; we're going to land in fifteen minutes."

Koriand'r frowned and looked to Dick, "For some reason I had believed this trip would take longer."

"And you're right, but this is a League ship; every trip takes a matter of minutes. It's only been twenty, but who's in a rush?" Changeling chuckled at his leader who clasped his hands behind his head and reclined his feet up on Cyborg's chair. "One of the perks of being a hero. You should be honored."

She raised a sarcastic eyebrow, "I am... it is an _honor _to be in your presence, Batman."

Dick sat up straight to glare at the smiling Tamaranian while the Titans laughed, the boys slapping his shoulder as Batman glanced back, "The honor's mine. Seat belts."

"We're not kids." Raven grumbled and made no move.

Changeling laughed at her, "Yeah, that's why you need reminding to put it on."

"I am a powerful sorceress with the ability to do inexplicable things," she glanced at Kori who was teasing Dick, "A seat belt doesn't apply to me." Jumping when the straps suddenly flicked out, crossing in a tight 'x' over her chest and pulled her back, Raven stared shockingly at a indifferent Batman and stuttered, "Y-you-"

"I said seat belts," he deadpanned and took his finger off the button. He flipped a couple of switches, lights of red, blue and green flickering as a beeping noise sounded to indicate drop in alleviation, "Now sit."

The Titans sat back in their seats, staring forward as the city came into view. Gone now was the sparkling, blue water and wispy clouds, colors of grey, black and spots of bright shades now confusing Koriand'r who pressed her face against the window. A tug on her hand made her glance back, "Those are cars; the moving things you see on the streets?" Nightwing smiled as she pointed, "Yup, that's one and those are buildings; humans work there. Yes, the ones walking along, do you see them? No, they don't have any powers, that's why the League and Titans are so different. Of course, there are humans on the teams, like me and Batman, but we stand apart from the rest. Look, that building right there is a court room where humans gather with a judge and jury and they try to decide if a person is innocent or guilty in a crime they may have committed. I go there sometimes to help the people come to a decision and then if the person is guilty, they take him or her to jail. No, not to be a slave. That's illegal here; we treat each other, or at least try to, with equality because we're all born with rights. You see, where we live, the country we're over right now, is called the United States of America and what that means is..."

Koriand'r listened as he explained the nation they flew over, her eyes widening in excitement when he explained it's influence throughout history, good and bad. Her engrossment grew as she learned more from the country's politics, justice system, its many cultures and races as well as its more darker side, questioning its differences from the other countries around to which Nightwing was all too enthusiastic to explain. He and Cyborg became especially animated when relaying America's independence, "So then General Washington-"

"Whoa, whoa," Changeling raised his hands, "don't fill her with lies! What happened, Kori, was in 1492 there was this tea party in Boston. King George was trying to make all the colonist to drink tea, but the colonist were, like, 'Dude, no way! We're sick of nasty old tea and your crummy English muffins!' So they decided revolution!"

The Titans all groaned in unison, Raven rubbing her temples, "I thought we went over this! Cereal boxes are not _true_."

"You went over it, I listened." He grinned at Koriand'r, "There was this English bad guy that tried to screw up our history a few years back, changing this place and hypnotizing the people, so I pounded him a good one and saved America."

"_We _saved America, Gar."

"Look who's lying about history now!" He taunted, earning him a quick smack on the arm as Raven glared at him. Cyborg tried to cover the green Titan who made the mistake of provoking his fiancé even more, his arm turning red from her palm and Kori giggled in amusement. Watching that beautiful smile spread across her face, Nightwing relaxed and listened to her voice, leaning more towards her now; if he remembered correctly, it was Starfire, the alien, who truly understood the foundations of America and reminded the Titans of the true fight, saving Robin _and _restoring time. His courageous, kind-hearted warrior princess... defeated Mad Mod and stood by his side in victory; he never told her, or acted upon it, but when Starfire saved him... he was filled with an insane desire to kiss her, to just take her there and confess his feelings. Dick considered himself to be very patriotic, Superman taking him up to the sky every fourth of July as a kid so he could see the fireworks up close, his uncle himself being the picture of the American Dream and Patriot and making sure Dick understood this great country... and in turn Dick taught Starfire. It was her first fourth of July that day:

_It's Independence day, kind of like America's birthday._

_"May we, then, make the America a cake?"_

This powerful, beautiful, intelligent and gentle creature had fought for a country that wasn't even hers, just like Superman. Dick always wondered what drove her to care so much in a few short hours because, before that, he couldn't really remember a time when they actually sat down and talked about the US. And when he finally got the courage on their first fourth of July as a couple, at the manor where Alfred was giving him fireworks that he got for the team, she blew his mind with her answer:

_Chasing the Mad Mod, we had traveled throughout history and I saw the events of your independence unfold at the same time it was being destroyed... I saw what great importance it held and I now understand entirely of what you fight for. But truth be told Richard, I couldn't allow someone to take something that means so much to you and do the twisting of it. I have grown to adore this country and it is because of you._

Dick hadn't realized that his uncle was just on the other side of the hall listening as he came to speak to his father and when Starfire went to help Alfred, Clark walked over and gave him an approving nod. Nightwing pulled himself out of his memory and took a deep breath as she turned her enchanting orbs to him that sparkled with humor.

"Such a fascinating history! Please, will you teach me more?"

He moved his hand a little to twist the ends of her hair, "Of course I will. I'll tell you anything and everything that you want to know."

"This independence of which the America has found, it is very valued yes?"

"It is, but I think now people are just taking advantage of it; no, that's the right way to put it; what I mean is people don't _appreciate _it as they probably should or how we used to. It usually takes a war or a terrorist or some disaster to come our way for us to see what we have," Nightwing sighed, "It's sad, really."

The Tamaranian blinked at him as she cocked her head inquiringly, "But why must such tragedy occur for the America to be grateful? Are her people not thankful for what they have?"

He thought, "...We have this saying- you don't know what you have till it's gone." _I would know._ "Here, our lives are pretty... well off, compared to others around the world. We have problems, but we're all still so very blessed and we tend to lose that sense of humbleness and become self absorbed," _like I did when I found out the truth about marriage in your culture; I didn't think once about what it could mean to you._ "We become ignorant, thinking everything in the now and not seeing the people around us that need help, that need support and structure and guidance; we allow others to make decisions for us, we don't become educated and overtake advantage of what we have, thinking it will be there tomorrow and never stopping to consider that it's all being threatened every day." _I should have known that first day at the park, but I ignored it and threw you at the lions instead. I should've acted sooner, figured out it was Blackfire and got you the hell out of there. _"And when that threat makes itself known... we're scrambling to hold tight because we're afraid of what might happen if we let go."

Koriand'r's face had softened into something along the lines of sympathy and- was that understanding? "What will happen?"

He almost smiled at her small voice, but feared his facial expression would falter as his words, like his previous ones, held deeper meaning, "A nightmare; the League and Titans are here to fight and prevent that from happening, but you never know... what the next day will bring."

"But you are heroes? The Justice League and Titans fight for the truth, justice and the American way, no?" Superman had told her that when she had first woken, "Are you not prepared for what might come?"

Nightwing's world lost a bit of color and his voice lowered, "Not always."

Those sapphires jewels that had glistened with emotion just a moment ago now dulled, clouding his gaze on her with that look she loathed, but this time it was slightly different in the way his focus remained on her. In fact, that longing... it was right there and he was still looking to her. But still, she didn't like how the Titans suddenly looked out to the window with perfectly blank faces as Nightwing's voice became just as dull as his eyes, "Sometimes even heroes fail."

Batman glanced at him.

The princess bit her lip as she took this in, looking at each of the Titans carefully as she said, "Failing is inevitable. Everyone fails at some point, but that is what makes life educational, yes? When one fails... it is because of a mistake in decision or action, words said or not expressed... but you can choose to learn from those mistakes and grow from them. If a hero fails, it does not make him less of one, it should make him that more determined than ever to conquer what has done the beating of him. You do not know what tomorrow brings, but if such a time should come, you _are _prepared, you just do not realize it," she smiled.

Nightwing just stared at her, "There are some things in life that you are never prepared for."

She looked out the window and back at him, "America was not prepared for the terrorist attack on the 9/11... and yet, here you all are, still the United States, still together. I am assuming here, but I see that your home remains as one. The aftermath I understand was tragic and no doubt trust was difficult to manage, but that was when America's heroes stood taller than before, yes? Is that not what you all stand for? Unity and justice and truth... I am sure being a hero comes with much responsibility, but from what I had learned so far is that it is a great honor as well. A hero is not perfect, Richard and you cannot be prepared for everything in the sense that you will always win, but you can be there to fight and lend support against _anything _that comes. Please, do not look so sad. The Titans and the Justice League are amazing heroes that can prove greater than any obstacle!"

Changeling out of nowhere released a breathy chuckle and whispered unknowingly out loud, "Always shining the light, Star... Where was this speech three years ago?"

Koriand'r lost her smile and glanced at him in confusion, "What?"

"Er, I mean, I was just-"

"We're landing." Batman flipped a few switches and reached over to press a red button, "Dick, the lights."

He nodded, quickly looking to Changeling who had looked down to frown at his lap. Darkness incased the ship as they entered the cave through a waterfall, the lights from the dash illuminating the inside while Nightwing took off his seat belt. Bending to kiss Koriand'r's cheek, he whispered, "Wait for me," and moved forward, squeezing Changeling's shoulder before the top opened and leaped out.

Koriand'r turned her head around to scan the darkness and felt anxiety make itself known within her. It was so dark... she could see a thing! Where was Richard? Was he okay? How could he see in this blackness? Faint noises echoed at her, the distant roaring of the waterfall bouncing off whatever it is that they were in along with a quiet dripping, some ruffling and a soft squeaking that seemed to come from everywhere at once. Trying to find Nightwing's footfalls, she twisted her hands together; she just needed assurance that he was-

His laugh sounded, "Kori, it's okay. I'm fine."

"How did-"

"I can see your eyes looking everywhere."

"You can?"

"It's kind of hard not to," Raven smiled and tucked Koriand'r's hair back, "You have beautiful eyes. They're a light all their own."

This light that she mentioned now set a green glow over the Titan's face as the Tamaranian looked at her and smiled back, "And you as well. It is... violet."

"You're right." Raven turned around when the lights flicked on, bats squealing as they took off to escape the lights and scaring Kori. She grabbed the Titan's arm while she frighteningly watched the bats fly off, instantly looking for Nightwing once they were out of sight. He stood quite a few paces away by a giant computer and desk, leaning against it with his arms crossed as he gazed around. Koriand'r scanned the now visible area and her worry spiked when she realized there were no steps, walkway, anything around that would have given Nightwing access to where he was now. She released Raven to look over the side of the ship and gasped when she saw that they only sat on a slab of rock and metal; darkness covered the abyss that surrounded them. How did he did over there!? With worry, she ran her eyes over him to make sure nothing happened on his quest to get over there without any means of helps. Meeting her gaze and knowing exactly what she was thinking based on her expression, he smiled and pushed off the desk, walking toward her before pausing and Koriand'r frowned at the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Richard?"

He studied her expression one more time before taking a few paces back, knees slightly bent and flexed his hands.

"R-Richard, what are you doing?" She stood up, gripping the seat. Koriand'r didn't like that glint, not at all, and a pit formed deep in her stomach when he started to measure the distance between him and the ship with his eyes.

Then she knew.

It was instinctive, familiar and all too clear in her head. She knew what he was going to do, exactly how and what could happen so when his legs started to pump forward her hands lashed out in any effort to stop him. But she knew it was futile and he would not listen, yet her mouth did not stop itself. _"Richard! _DON'T-"

His feet kicked off the edge and he flipped gracefully over the gap. Koriand'r shouted once more, her hands reaching on impulse and her heart stuttered once painfully, but as his body curled in while he soared over, her vision snapped into focus; it was the most clear she had ever seen, everything heightening in color and sharp as her body suddenly stiffened for a fraction of a second. Her mind went completely blank as she watched him spin, his form unfolding as he prepared to land and the background shifted into something else entirely.

Faded away was the cave and in its place a blurry image of blue... it was the sky. He was falling in the sky and she... she was... reaching for him to... to catch...

Why couldn't she move?

Something inside her prevented her from doing anything but watch the man effortlessly flip to her. The heroes around her didn't make any motion to help him, all one hundred percent he would be perfectly fine and Changeling even whistled him on. But it sent an aching stab at her chest, her limbs begging to do anything to keep him safe.

Koriand'r didn't move and the blue behind Nightwing started to cracked.

_No!_

She jumped at her own voice in the back of her head, breaking the glass-like state she was in at the same time Nightwing landed perfectly on the edge of the ship, balancing his weight effortlessly. The cave now erased the vision that just clouded her, leaving her mind blank as the large grin on Nightwing face proved that he saw nothing of what just happened the past three seconds in Koriand'r's head and one look at the heroes around her said they didn't either. The Titan males clapped and whistled in a good taunting nature while Raven and Batman rolled their eyes at Nightwing's showing off, but Koriand'r had to fight the sudden urge to cling to him. But that grin provoked her hand and when he nearly slipped from her push, she was satisfied. Somewhat.

"W-why would you do that!? That was absolutely dangerous! You could have miscalculated that jump, _fallen, _and you did not even stop to consider this! _You could have died!_ Do not ever do that again! _Ever! _You-you _glorfborg!_"

"Kori," he said quickly, taking hold of her hands that gripped the front of his shirt, wearily noticing that they shook. "It's okay! I always do stuff like that."

"Always!?"

"Yeah, the cocky ass that he is," Cyborg mumbled and Changeling chuckled. "Nightwing, you ass, you scared her!"

He grimaced and moved closer, wrapping her in his arms. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Kori."

She nodded much to quickly for his comfort and silently took in her too tight hug. Rubbing her back, he bent his head, whispering, "Are you alright?"

"I was... frightened."

Nightwing pressed his lips together, "Shouldn't have done that... I was just having fun, but, really, you had nothing to worry about. I've been doing stunts like that for a very long time." Tilting her chin up, he kissed her sweetly, "I'm sorry."

She nodded again as he let go of her, watching her face carefully for a second before moving to grab a bag on the floor and didn't see Koriand'r hugging herself while she tried to push away the slight nausea that she felt. But someone _did _notice and catching Koriand'r's eyes he gently raised his hand and she blinked. Looking to Nightwing, she saw that he was engaged with his team in a conversation that she couldn't tell was playful or insulting and glanced back at Batman who now took a step closer. Though cautiously, she took his offered hand and did not move as he suddenly pulled her in, encircling her waist and lifting her up with him on the ledge.

Koriand'r didn't even have time to say stop before he jumped over the edge. Her hair ruffled with the light air that pushed against them, the black cape around her billowing out as the two of them cleared the ten foot gap, Koriand'r tucking close to Batman when her eyes fell on the bottomless dark below. And when his feet landed on the other side, holding a shaking Koriand'r, he locked gazes with her and said quietly, "Fear paralyzes you from accomplishing your goals, from striving forward and doing what has to be done. There is no place for that in a hero, Koriand'r, we don't have time to be fearful with the world's fear on our shoulders. You're stronger than that." He glanced to the astonished Titans still on the ship while the Tamaranian thought, "Alfred made food if you want to eat; shower, change, it doesn't matter, but no rough housing. I won't have you all terrorizing the place after it's been clean and quiet for a while. Dick, the clothes are still there so," Batman looked at Kori, "they will give you the tour around, get you situated and accustomed. After your done with everything, I need to speak to you and Dick and we go from there. Understood?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'll see you in a few hours then." He walked to the computer and started it up, the cave coming to life when he did and Koriand'r watched in wonder as more lights turned on, revealing several makeshift floors and metal walkways. Screens flickered and buzzed, technology everywhere that it was hard to believe where they were was a cave. Though there were many lights, the cave was still dim and Koriand'r could feel the bats' beady black eyes on her as she stepped closer to Batman. Raven gathered the Titans together on a black disc, floating over to the Tamaranian and Nightwing jumped off the disc to get to her more quickly. Taking her hands, his heart started to thump.

"Ready?"

"I am still nervous."

He smiled, "Don't be. C'mon."

Koriand'r bit her lip when he tugged on her, pulling her towards him and the Titans that started to make their way to the door, before letting go and running to Batman. He tensed when her arms suddenly incased his neck and pressed herself closer into the hug, but didn't have time to react as she ran back to Nightwing immediately after. A smile broke across her lips when she looked at her feet. "I did not stumble!"

The Titan leader grabbed her hand and kissed her temple at the same time Raven opened the door, "Good. Still anxious?" _Because I am._

"No," her eyes glistened, "I am ready."

Changeling and Cyborg stood on either side of the opening to the manor, Raven at Changeling's side as her gaze flickered around the room. How strange everything looked now, even though nothing has changed in three years. _Three years... _she turned to the couple coming. This was it. Ever since Koriand'r woke, no, since they first heard of all of this, the Titans had been stuck in between reality and a dream; nothing seemed real and it was seen in how the four of them constantly touched her, made her speak, laugh and move, just to know she was really here. The tragedy that happened on that fateful autumn day haunted her every night and only when she was tucked securely in Gar's arms after watching _that _video did she have, somewhat, a dreamless rest.

When they found out, reading what had been happened for three years to the girl they loved so dearly on a computer screen...Raven felt the worse of it. She could _feel _the emotions of those around her, a reason she had been so dull at first in order to keep her powers in check, and to have pain, anger and upmost sadness from _three _people- though Nightwing's emotions surpassed his team by far -added to her own, Raven nearly lost it. Rage became so powerful at that moment that it made itself known for all to see, especially Donna. It was too much. The truth was the Titans were running away from that day; no one dared enter _that _room, spoke of _those _events, even mention _her _name. It was either try to hide all that happened behind a door or be consumed by the nightmare. And to have everything thrown in their face like this...

But now here they were as reality started to make amends with them, the fog clearing. This was the moment this darkness would finally disappear forever, growing weaker with every step Koriand'r took to the manor as the second her body entered 'the real world' it would proclaim her return, her living, breathing return. So when she stood in the door frame, Nightwing standing behind her with their hands clasped, the four heroes held their breath as her foot lifted. And she stepped into the room.

The Titans stilled.

Tears welled up in Raven's eyes while the Tamaranian princess looked around in amazement at the elegantly decorated room, taking in the large space and the chandelier hanging quickly grabbed her attention. Though this was really a sitting room and didn't compare to any other room in the manor, it was very beautiful, leaving the princess breathless as she excitingly looked to Nightwing and paused at what she saw. She turned her head slowly and recognized his expression on the other Titans. Such soft features, though laced with shadows of pain, glistening eyes, slumped shoulders that expressed relief and exhaustion... Koriand'r cocked her head, "What is the matter?"

Changeling tried to clear his throat, "Uh, nothing..."

"I detect the dishonesty. Please, friends, why do you all seem so sad? Be joyful! Such an emotion is very pleasant," her eyes rested on Raven and sparkled with kind, "And when you are happy, you smile. You have a very beautiful smile, Rachel." Her brows pinched when water fell over the Titans cheek, "W- what's wrong? Did I say something insulting? I am sorry, please do- oh!" She gasped.

Rachel hugged her tightly around her chest, the half demon's head tucked under her chin as she half-laughed, half-choked, "Shut up, Kori and hug me!"

The Tamaranian obliged and wrapped her warm, soft arms around the petite woman who clung to her, resting her cheek on top her head, "I do like the hugs."

Changeling laughed, rubbing at his wet eyes and blinked when Koriand'r opened her arm. He immediately went to her, hugging both women tightly and fell into a light fit of laughter as the Tamaranian whispered, "I like them very much."

The other two Titans looked at each other for a moment before Nightwing smiled and moved to hug Koriand'r from behind, burying his face in her neck and Cyborg threw his arms up, "What about me? Am I excluded?"

"Dude, there's no room for you!"

"There'll be room when I squash you, grass stain. Move!"

"No." Change pushed him with one arm and pressed closer to the girls who stumbled when Cyborg grabbed at him, "Kori! Get him off!"

"Quit hogging her!"

"All of you, off, I was here first."

"She's mine!"

"Excuse me!? Did you just say that!?"

"Oh, shit." Changeling called, ducking quickly when Nightwing's hand move to him. In the process, the action jostled Koriand'r again as Nightwing tried to reach past her to get at the green man. Raven and Cyborg started to push each other to get a hold on her, his big arms and her small ones mixing in with the slapping green and black. Her legs became tangled with four other pairs as she tried to calm them all.

"Please! We can all receive the hugs! There is much to go around! Stop this roughness!" Nightwing flicked Changeling's ear and Koriand'r turned on him, "Richard! Apologize!"

"He started it!"

"No way, dude, that was all you!"

"Raven, you already got a turn!"

"I will turn you into a girl."

"Hey!" He called and when he moved to grab her, Koriand'r forced herself in his path, into Changeling. The Titan stumbled back and reach for Raven's cloak at the same time Nightwing stumbled forward and his weight pushed against her as their legs tangled even more. The green hero fell back, bringing his fiancée down with him while Koriand'r fell on his chest and Nightwing tripped on her. All four of them landed with a loud oof while Cyborg sputtered in laughter... that is, until Raven used her black energy to trip him on his metal butt next to them. The Titans all looked at each other in silent shock at the déjà vu they were sharing from that night long ago, when they were sure deep down that the team was no longer and suddenly were brought back together. All that was missing was spilled ingredients and-

Koriand'r laughed.

It wasn't a giggle, a soft breath of a laugh, or chuckle, no; it was a fully fledge, loud, happy laugh that made her eyes squint and shut tightly and an open mouth grin to shine. Her laugh filled the entire room, bringing color and life back into this bleak world at the same time the darkness screamed. It was _her _laugh; the laugh that had once graced the halls of Titan Tower and showed them all what love is, the same joy filled exclamation that was present at every 'special' moment the Titans shared together, moments of friendship and family that had been missing for an eternity. Not anymore.

Her hands held her stomach as she laughed.

Koriand'r was_ alive._

_She's really here..._

The Titans all reached for her while she wiped at her eyes that twinkled when she opened them, "My abdomen! Oh, but I cannot stop! That was most hilarious! There are enough hugs to exchange for all of us so there is no need for this argument; though I admit, I enjoy the attention. Still- Richard! Apologize to Changeling!"

"What!?"

_"You _heard her."

His fist went out to his arm and the Titan yelped. Koriand'r grabbed at Nightwing, trying to push against him with her body as his hand took another playful swing. Changeling turned into a money and started to beat his chest, exciting high pitch calls and howls in challenge to his leader, Cyborg clapping pumping his fist, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Koriand'r tried to force Nightwing's arm down, "No, no fighting!"

"There better not be."

The Titans and princess all froze, their head spinning around to see Batman rubbing his face with one hand, the other on his hip with another man standing beside him. He was older, tall, dressed in black and white with certain softness in his face that expressed wisdom and understanding... and also great care. Batman, on the other hand, looked annoyed, "How old are you?"

"Twenty!" Changeling yelled when he transformed back, yelping again when Nightwing smirked and took his hit. Koriand'r glared at him as Batman sighed.

"You sure? Because it seems as if you're stuck at fifteen."

"No way, my voice squeaked at that age."

"It still squeaks Gar."

"Hey!" He turned on Cyborg before looking to Raven who averted her eyes and groaned, "Aw, man!"

Batman watched as he started to grumble, ignoring his best friend's taunts and his fiancée's attempts at making him feel better; Nightwing was also having no luck on lessening Koriand'r's scolding glare on him, "It was just a flick! He's fine!"

The man beside the dark knight chuckled, "Relax, Master Bruce, leave them be. I had believed to never see such a scene again. Miracle."

"To get them to actually listen would be a miracle." He sighed when their voices became loud, "Alright, alright, enough. All of you, shut up; Kori, this is Alfred, my butler. He's also a very close friend of mine and will be available for anything you might need at any time. He prepared breakfast for you all so if your 'caregivers' are done being idiots," waving at the hall behind them, "they will take you there and conduct the tour around. Any questions?" She shook her head, "Good. Go."

Changeling was the first to jump up, bouncing on his feet while the rest of his team stood, Nightwing helping Kori, "Oooh! You're gonna like this place! It's so cool because there's an indoor pool and game room and so much to eat, the kitchen is, like, huge! I'm bringing you junk food because that's the best a-and I can show you my games! You'll love them!"

"No, she'll love _books_," Raven stressed, grabbing Kori's hand, "There's all sort of literature here and I have a whole collection from several genres. We could share poetry together and maybe even read a magazine or two. There's even articles on hair and clothes that I know you'll like and we could go get you some outfits and-"

Cyborg raised his hand, "Whoa, whoa, this girl isn't going to be some doll," he shook his head at her glare, "No, she's a tough chick and tough chicks like cars. You know what a monster truck is? Well, then I'll show you!" Changeling and Raven quickly countered his offer, pushing that theirs was more important while Koriand'r nervously chuckled and looked to Nightwing for help. He smirked and leaned in to whisper something, or thought he whispered. His teammates all turned to glare at him, "You are _not _going to _teach _her boring stuff! We could do that and in a more fun way! No, you're always hogging her, our turn!"

Batman held his face in his hand as the five adults- _adults? Are you sure?_ -rounded the corner, their voices echoing down the hall and back at them. Alfred crossed his arms with a taunting glint in his eye, "Oh, yes, I have missed this very much."

He heavily sighed and turned to walk back into the cave, "I don't want to be disturbed unless they're strangling each other."

"I will wait till they are blue in the face, sir." Alfred nodded, pressed the book on the grandfather clock that moved the wall back in place behind Batman.

xxx

_There's no going back,  
When life's a loaded gun, you pull the trigger, trigger  
There's no going back  
The past is in the past  
Thank God it doesn't last forever_

Gar shoved another veggie pizza in his mouth at the same time Cyborg downed a Doritos bag, furiously pressing his black controller and twisting his torso, "Go, go go! Ah, c'mon man!"

"_Duuddee,_ I'm so kicking your tin butt."

"Don't start with me, man!"

Koriand'r giggled as they started to shout at their characters on the screen, nearly breaking their controllers with the amount of energy and force they were pressing on it as the animations flickered. Dick smiled down at her.

On their way to the breakfast room, Kori had objected to the meal as she said that she wasn't hungry (Dick, however, noticed how she slightly grimaced when she was nauseous, but decided to say nothing) until they walked in and the aroma hit her. Like a flip of a switch, her appetite awakened, her eyes glazing over as she gazed at the food presented on the table and said nothing when Dick handed her a plate. The Titans kept conversation going between them while Kori silently indulged in the heavenly feast bestowed before her, wondering why she ever refused in the first place and sending grateful glances at the heroes who kept refilling her plate.

The four of them were beyond ecstatic to see her appetite making a reappearance since none of them liked the fact that she had only been eating as much as a child does; that had to be unhealthy for someone with multiple stomachs and she was still underweight. Dick especially loved it when she discovered the new taste of the blueberry syrup on pancakes and eggs and bacon and started to pick off his own plate when she couldn't find the patience to reach for the silver trays on the long dark, sleek wood table. But the real joy and near-tears came when she gained that curious expression before drizzling the blueberry syrup all over her meal. Her eggs, sausage, biscuits, hash brown, steak that Alfred make specially for her and the tofu bacon that Gar gave her, all covered in a sweet blue glaze. Then she made the most shocking act of asking for mustard and when a numb Changeling handed it to her, she smiled greatly and squeezed it over the syrup.

When-when did she remember her love for mustard?

Dick scrunched his face up when she bit into her mustard covered pancake.

This was going to take some getting used to again...

After breakfast, they all but hauled her through the manor, not really giving a tour as they played around and she 'awed' at every room. The elegant décor had her holding her hands under her chin in excitement and she shushed the boys who taunted the 'girly, fancy crap', engaging in conversation with Raven who explained the many beautiful paintings on the walls. They only cleared two floors before they found the game room, her curiosity rejuvenating their inner child and had kept them in there for the past two hours as they taught her how to play pool, foosball, air hockey and now video games, though it was obvious Gar and Victor weren't letting go of the controllers anytime soon, "Yo, man, that's cheating!"

"Ya right! Quit being a sore loser, Cy!"

Koriand'r giggled again, turning her face into Dick's chest and he draped his arm around her. They lounged on the black, sleek sofa, Kori hugging a red pillow as her body was half on him, her head under his chin. She absolutely adored this position as it allowed her to bask in his body heat and feel the strong muscles underneath the black and blue uniform. Supporting his head with his other arm, Dick laughed at the guys and Koriand'r moved with every expression of humor, closing her eyes when she pressed her ear on his chest and heard his heart beat.

_What a lovely lullaby._

Raven sat behind Garfield, back-to-back (a reason he wasn't moving crazy like Victor) reading a book with her robe tossed over the end of the sofa; the Tamaranian enjoyed watching her as much as she did the Titan males as the deep concentration and obvious engrossment at what she was reading fascinated Koriand'r. Every now and then, though- especially when Changeling would laugh- Raven would gently smile and her face softened. This was very peculiar as Koriand'r recognized the same expression on Gar whenever he would glance at the corner of his eye at the violet woman, her stomach fluttering when she realized it was the expression Dick got when he looked at her. So much care and adoration was evident in all three pairs of eyes, the two Titans surfacing a very pleasant feeling in Koriand'r, and such sweetness made her want to sigh, though she was bothered to only notice it now. Watching the two engaged Titans made Koriand'r want to hug Dick a little tighter and also made her see something else; they were engaged, of course it is expected that they should look at each other with twinkling eyes and dreamy smiles... but Richard also expresses this towards her. In fact, she has seen a couple of times Changeling lean in to kiss Rachel, or their hands clasped, or even at night when they do the hugging of each other when he wasn't in puppy form beside her; Richard does the same.

Why?

And why did it make her uncomfortable to think of the Titans engaged? She should be happy! Well, she was, but there was this after-taste to it that made her want to question Rachel to make sure of her devotion to her chosen was honest, and the same with Garfield. The two had looked at each other once again from the corners of their eyes, sharing a smile and went back to their objects of entertainment. When Rachel turned the page of her book, the light caught on her engagement ring and glistened beautifully.

Koriand'r blinked.

Rachel and Garfield cared very much about each other... Richard cares about Koriand'r. Yes, that was obvious, but from her understanding, this sort of behavior was only appropriate between- her cheeks reddened when she remembered the moment in the restroom with Richard. So... so this... was romance? But what was romance, exactly? What did this behavior mean? Looking up at Richard, she bit her lip.

He felt her gaze on him and turned, smiling softly before tilting her chin and kissing her mouth. As soon as they touched, Koriand'r's heart stuttered and her hand automatically gripped the font of his uniform. She inhaled deeply, taking in his masculine scent as his lips parted to grace her with his taste. It was sweet and slow, soft and kind, and made her toes curl and the urge to giggle was overwhelming. So she did and he pulled back to kiss small pecks around her face, holding her hip when he turned on his side to press against her. He looked quickly to his team whose attention was still consumed with a game and book before bending to her, kissing her deeply. Her hands reached up to his hair while her heart started to pick up pace.

"Ahem."

Dick groaned loudly and pulled away, "Really? _Really? _All the time!"

Bruce was unimpressed as he leaned behind the sofa with his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face, "This is the game room, with others present and your father standing right here. Do that on your own time."

"This is my time!"

"No, this is mine," he cocked an eyebrow at the others, "I thought I told you we needed to talk?"

Changeling scratched his head, "Didn't you say-?"

"After the tour and I assumed it was over since you all haven't moved from this spot. It's one in the afternoon, we're losing time." He walked around and sat on the small table in front of the sofa, scooting over the bags of chips, coke cans and empty mustard bottle. When he placed his elbows on his knees and concentrated on his words, Koriand'r took him in; he had changed out of his uniform, now wearing black pants with dress shoes, a nice dark blue shirt that made his eyes that Koriand'r was seeing for the first time to pop out. She sat up with wide, thrilled eyes, her gaze roaming over the man before her.

"You have the blue irises, as well! And the black hair! Oh, you are so handsome, Bruce!"

He blinked at her in shock as the Titans laughed at Dick's falling expression. His eyes flickered to her, "What?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"I heard that, I was giving you a chance to take it back." He mumbled.

"But why? Your father _is_ veryhandsome. Why do you hide such a face behind that dark mask? Oh, just like Superman, you are-!"

"Superman!?" Dick's mouth dropped and the guys all sputtered at his aghast. "You were checking out Superman!?"

She looked mildly at him, cocking her head, "What is checking out? And have you noticed that he has lighter irises than you and Bruce? With such a strong jaw line as well, and he is so very tall and muscular-"

"Kori!"

Bruce smirked and nodded at the happy princess who was enjoying Dick's expressions, "Don't mind him; he can't take competition." His adopted son glared while Gar and Victor barked out another laugh. "And thank you. Your compliments mean very much and I'm sure Clark will love to hear what you think about him."

She blushed, grinning, while Dick quickly shook his head, licking his lips as he rolled his eyes in frustration, "You came here to talk. Talk."

"We were talking. We're talking about Koriand'r finding Clark and I really attractive-"

_"Bruce!"_

He held up his hands, smirking at Dick's intense glare while he pulled Kori closer to him. Waving his hands forward at the Titans on the floor so that they would move in front on him. When they did, he took a second to look them all in the eye before stopping at Koriand'r, "How do you like the manor?"

She became animated with wide eyes, grin and moving hands, "Oh, it is very wonderful! It is so glamorous and sophisticated, I enjoyed the visit! The furniture is very beautiful and the crystal lights up top are mesmerizing; what I enjoyed the most were the paintings you have, I would have never thought such art! I like this carpet that is on the floor, the fridge that holds items of consumption and the small button that plays a musical note throughout the home!" Changeling chuckled at that, having been the one to show Kori the doorbell and giant knockers. "But it is so big and I am only speaking of the few places I have been here, I can't imagine what else lies in wait!"

"So you liked it a lot."

"Yes!"

"Do you see yourself living here?"

At that, her smile faltered as she remembered why she was here... and who wasn't going to be. Her eyes snapped to the Titans and back, her smile now completely gone, "Oh... right. I have forgotten..." she looked down, "Your home is very beautiful and I am honored to have been invited to remain here for my stay. Thank you."

"That doesn't answer my question," Bruce leaned forward and gazed kindly at her to which she could not return, "Kori?"

"... To be honest, I had wanted to reside with," _Richard_, "the Titans, if they would have me, but I know this is not an option... I will accept what I must."

Raven frowned, raising her hand to place on Koriand'r's knee, "What do you mean if we'll have you? Kori, all we wanted was to take you with us," _home, but you can't. You'll remember._ "But it isn't safe. What we do, where we live... it's dangerous," _to your mind and the part of you that you forced away, the part that holds everything that happened. _She sighed as she realized, "This is the best place for you. There are so many things for you to do and you'll have Bruce and Alfred around; the Titans and I _will _be here whenever we can, but we can't abandon our city. There are many people waiting for us because we've been gone a long time and our teammates that were watching them need to go back to their own town. This is Dick's home too, so he'll be here a lot and, like I said, we will come at every chance we get."

Changeling limply hugged his knees, "Yeah, Kor, I mean how else am I going to teach you how to beat Cy's butt?"

She giggled and shook her head at him, looking to Bruce, "I understand. And... Gotham, is it? Does it not need Batman the way the other city needs the Titans?"

"It does, but when I'm on duty, these imbeciles will probably already be here," he ignored their glares, "Whenever you get sick of them just tell Alfred to kick them out."

"Would that not hurt? And why would they make me ill?"

"It's an expression of annoyance and getting rid of people," Dick rubbed her hand. She pinched her brows.

"I could not become the sick of you. I enjoy your company very much. But if what you say is true, then it would be selfish of me to take your attention away from the ones who need it most, the same with Batman. Your cities come first as do the people so, please, do not feel the need to come here if the opportunity arises; you are heroes first."

Though the Titans wanted to object, words to counter her statements, they couldn't without risking a slip; the other reason they were leaving Koriand'r here was to put some distance between her and the team, the most potential ones at triggering the past. The most logical solution would be of course, giving her the fresh start she wanted, _without _the Titans there who could make her remember with just words. It already happened to Nightwing, several times. He panics whenever he sees a familiar glint in her eyes, her skin and hair visibly dulling for a moment and her expression settling into a mask- too many times, too close.

If they would have just brought her back and left, she wouldn't even know they existed and therefore would've never felt guilt or remorse- just a woman who woke to Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. But there was no way they could separate themselves from her. It was completely out of the question, but a little distance between them... well, it reduces the chances.

And if they told Koriand'r that she was more important than the city than she would question. Remember, you just met, you're already pushing your love too far by allowing your emotions to rule over, she has already confronted them about their behavior-

So they only stayed quiet as Bruce nodded, "That is correct, but they are still your caregivers, even though, technically you're under my guardianship for now. I am very pleased about your understanding of the situation and trust me when I say that I will try to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. Now there are a few things you need to know about, including the house rules, but I will leave that to Alfred and the team; what I need you to assimilate on is Gotham City and its running..."

The five young adults were very quiet as Bruce explained Gotham; the good and bad, much like Dick did America, only more detailed. Koriand'r listened as he introduced her- as close as he ever will -to his city that is a dark and foreboding metropolis with crime and horrendous corruption. Or as Superman once put it: "It's like someone built a nightmare out of metal and stone." He made sure Koriand'r also understood the brighter side of Gotham, though this was probably just as bad; people were shallow, fake and most often out to gossip. No one cared unless you were involved in a scandal, had money, were unbelievably gorgeous or all three. The media had a spotlight on the manor for Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson so it was vital that if she wanted to accompany Alfred out, she should wear the hologram ring. After stressing the importance of secrecy, he took out the ring and handed it to her, allowing Victor to demonstrate how it works as she placed it on her finger. Bruce talked some more about the city and briefly about Batman's role in it to explain why he would not be here mostly at night and Koriand'r nodded her acceptance. He went on to emphasize again a hero's duty, the Justice League and Titans being his examples.

She soaked in all this information when a thought crossed her as he said one last thing:

"A hero can be anyone, even a man doing something as simple as and reassuring as putting a coat around a little boy's shoulders to let him know the world hadn't ended."

Koriand'r stared at her hands while this settled inside, before nodding, meeting his eyes as Nightwing's words came back to her, "Is there ever a time when a hero truly fails?"

Bruce's lips actually turned up a little, "A hero fails only because they want to. But it takes true courage and commitment to take the beating and fight to stand up again."

xxx

_The future I'm living now is not what I'd thought it'd be_

_The person I was before is nothing like me_

_The future I'm living now_

_Is the way that I want it to be_

_The minute I walk through the door_

_I slam it behind me_

Dick checked her face, "You're not peeking, right?"

She giggled, "This is the fourth time you have asked me that."

"Just making sure," he smiled and guided her closer with his hand on her waist, slowly opening the door to his room. After Bruce left to attend whatever it was he was attending to, Changeling suggested a movie to lighten the mood and to see Koriand'r having a good time again. So they watched a comedy, eating popcorn and candy, laughing at the ridiculous lines and corny jokes, Dick snuggling up to Kori on the sofa. Gar also had a little touchy moment and Victor got sick of them, throwing popcorn at the four and complaining of their spit exchanged. When Koriand'r asked what that was, Dick stuttered too much to explain it right as her hands went down a little too low to think straight. After the movie, they watched two more, horror and action, Koriand'r squealing in Dick's chest at the scary and suspenseful parts while a green puppy hid in a yawning Raven's lap. When the Titans finally convinced the two scaredy-cats to uncover their faces, they went around for a proper tour of the manor, going through all floors, showing Koriand'r the rooms, easy access to places through the secret doors and halls, the gardens and, of course, places to go if something happens- not that Dick thought anything would happen, but you can never be too safe. It took up much of the afternoon, filled with laughter and fun, and when dinner came around, Koriand'r actually looked forward to it. She didn't eat as much as this morning, but enough to satisfy the Titans, though Raven made her drink a tea to help quell her unsettling stomach. Now, his team was somewhere in the manor, goofing off and whatnot, giving their leader time to be with his love.

He was surprised when they suddenly left, but couldn't thank them enough.

Dick now had Koriand'r standing with him just outside his room, her room, and took a moment to look around; nothing changed. Everything was where it should be, clean and tidy which surprised him even more; Alfred fixed this place up even after he stopped coming? What did Dick expect? He smiled to himself and looked back at the princess at his side, taking her hands and pulling her in, "No peeking."

"Richard!"

"What?" Bringing her into the room, he let go and looked around once again. "Okay you can look this."

She giggled, "Is this the first part of the object you wish me to see?"

"Well, you have to know where you're staying."

"I agree," she said as she opened her eyes and grinned at what she saw, "Somehow I imagined your room looking similar to the game room."

Dick cocked an eyebrow, fighting a smile when she playfully pushed his shoulder, "I mean it only in the sense that it is very… fit for a male." The walls were a warm grey, accenting the wood and blue of his furniture perfectly. It was large, as was expecting, with one of the flat screens TVs that Gar and Victor were foaming at the mouths about. It looked like the game room in the way the area held the same relaxing, playful atmosphere where one can come to be alone and get away from it all. Dick walked over to the drawer and pulled out the top two, revealing clothes that made Koriand'r want to squeal with excitement. She all but tore through the drawer as she looked through the soft fabrics of blue, white, purple, red and black, holding up the undergarments and actually screamed when she saw exactly what Richard was talking about bras and underwear having different designs and colors. "It is amazing!"

He laughed and shook his head as she continued on her quest through her clothes, falling in love with them all over again just as she did in the stores when she dragged him to go shopping. But the clothes weren't enough to tear her eyes away from the painting on the other wall over a fire place once they landed on it.

It was a painting of a family, mother, father and son, all sitting together on the ground with green grass ruffling around them. All shared rich, black hair and the mother had sparkling blue eyes that her son inherited. She was beautiful, leaning on her husband in an adoring way with one arm around her child as she flashed a dazzling smile. Her husband was handsome with a smirk on his face that was all too familiar, his muscular body lean and able arms around his family. They all shared a red and yellow uniform with a hint of green in the stitching. But it was the boy that captured her full attention.

He was small, fitting into his mother's lap perfectly, and grinned in the only way that a happy child could; brilliant, wide, and innocent. Those sapphire eyes squinted in joy while his black hair waved slightly around his adorable, young face. His features told stories of remarkable joy, free from the intimidating, rough lines that would one day harden this boy, hiding all the smiles that he once gave away at a moment's notice. The young boy in the painting broke her heart.

Koriand'r looked to Dick who had his gaze on the picture, silently trying to see any hint of the child in the now man. "Those people are your parents."

He nodded.

"Bruce... Bruce took you from them?"

"No," Dick said quietly, "My parents were murdered. I had a different life back then. Someone threatened my family and friends and because they basically ignored it, the threat was carried out on my parents. I watched them die. It was a couple months after this picture was taken and was damaged. Bruce was the one who took it to a really amazing artist and paid him a lot to paint the picture for me. It was a birthday present, my tenth actually… Bruce had been there and saw the whole thing and I guess he sympathized with me. I was taken to an orphanage, a place where kids without families go to, and Bruce went for me. He adopted me and made me his son, bringing me here to live with him and Alfred. For a while, things were okay; I had a home, two guardians and Bruce was actually... a friend to me. But I missed my parents and I wanted..." he looked at her, "I started noticing that Bruce disappeared at random times, especially at night, so one day I snuck around and found Batman. You could imagine the yelling I was subjected to," Dick rolled his eyes.

Koriand'r smiled softly, "The secret identity?"

"Yeah, _so_ secretive he was, a nine year old caught him Anyways, I was able to stay on his good and eventually he started to train me, and when that happened my need to do something about my parents became a striving goal; I wanted _nothing _but to put the ones who took them from me away forever. Batman taught me everything he knew and more so that I could do more than just that and help entire cities by his side. I became his side-kick for a few years before I left due to... a kind of big argument between us, the aftermath being the formation of the Titans. I've been with the team ever since."

"Do you miss fighting for the justice with Bruce?"

"I do sometimes, but I'm not a kid anymore. I have my own team now." He looked at the painting for a long while and at the same time she looked at him.

"Do you wish that you could change things so that they were still here?"

"I love my parents, Kori," Dick whispered, "But everything happens for a reason. Sometimes, you have to go through many sacrifices and bad times in life to find out who you truly are and what you're capable of. Changing is always harder than staying the same. It takes courage to face yourself in the mirror and look beyond the reflection. To find the you that you should have been, the you who got derailed by cruel childhood events, events that took your life's natural trajectory and twisted it. Changing it into something unimaginable or even incredible... giving you the courage to embrace you birthright, your destiny, and finally realize that your capable of so much more. I know what we're doing is important, but it's not everything. My mom and dad always taught me to enjoy myself and live life to the fullest, and I think I'm helping Bruce and the Titans enjoy themselves too." _I'm also following you, Star... you taught me how to laugh again._ "Me and Batman, we were always there for each other... if he was in trouble, I got him out. If there was a death trap he couldn't handle on his own, I was there to get him free. He knew he could count on me. That's how we worked. He was my brother, my best friend. I had a job to do and I never let him down. If my parents hadn't been killed... I would have never met him or know this life." Dick locked their eyes together and for the briefest moment felt fifteen again, on a small island, with a beautiful alien smiling down at him, "I would've never met you."

Koriand'r's cheeks reddened, her eyes flickering away from under the fierce intensity of his, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I am very happy that I met you as well, Richard." A hand appeared beside her, gently grabbing her chin and turning her face so that she was face-to-face with him. Everything outside of the man holding her ceased to exist as his mere touch caused her insides to melt.

"I have something else to show you," he whispered and smiled when her eyes instantly closed, standing when he did, their hands locked. Dick checked her peeping before he hurried to the window, opening the curtains and double doors to reveal the balcony outside and turned around, "Okay, now take a couple steps forward." She obliged and followed him outside, pausing when she felt the gentle wind. Her brows pushed together, head turning, but she didn't open her eyes.

"There is blowing air in your room?"

"It's called wind, and it's not the room I want to show you." The twinkling stars shined down on the two, "You see, the manor is located in the outskirts of Gotham, to get away from the city and come here to the peace and quiet of nature. The city life doesn't taint this land... or the sky."

"I do not believe I-"

"Well," he took a deep breath, "Open."

When she did, she gasped.

Colors of red, orange, blue and purple painted the sky over the vast, flourishing trees surrounding the area. The gently breeze rustled the leaves, created a soft hum over the woods. The sun's rays expanded the magnificent shades far into the horizon, turning a dark blue behind Koriand'r who span in a slow circle as she stared up the glory.

Dick watched those bright emeralds shine with joy and fascination, taking in the breathtaking view before them. Ever since he met Starfire, sitting out on the roof top, watching the sunset had always been _their _thing. Sunsets were special. Before Starfire, it was just another time of the day that held no particular meaning, then turned into something he looked forward to as they shared those moments with only each other. When she died, the sunset nearly put him in the grave with her. How could Dick watch it without Starfire, you couldn't do that when the other person is missing. But yet, every day, there he was sitting against his bed as he watched the sun fade into the horizon, and only then could he think of her without breaking. He found himself waiting for the sunsets, comparing its vivid reds and orange to his lost love, and hearing and feeling her close as he imagined all their moments together on the roof; it had a calming effect on him and soothed his sanity which threatened to slip away from him with every passing day.

The horizon was on fire, lighting up from the ground and slowly turned to a cool blue and deep purple, not a cloud in sight to cover the millions of twinkling diamonds appearing above. So many times did he imagine her up there in the stars, soaring high above like some guardian angel, watching over him and the team while he struggled to breathe each day. Looking at that angel now, he settled in contentedness as she leaned against the balcony rail, those emeralds burning the heavenly scene in her mind as the bright, hot colors started to dwindle under the securing dark blue of night. He walked to her and leaned on his elbows until the sun had completely dipped out of their sight and fell under a blanket of gems. Koriand'r turned to him, her eyes wet as she whispered, "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for."

"I have everything to thank you for."

He chuckled, "There's no point in arguing with you, is there?"

"No."

"I guess I could accept that," Dick locked eyes with her with a smirk that started to fade as he was captured by those jewels. Unknowingly, the two started to lean in, the soft wind blowing her red hair back, striking against the dark sky while she was utterly hypnotized by the intensity of emotion in the man moving closer. With every inch he covered, the need to feel him grew, to have her hands on his arms, face, chest, anywhere- she just needed to feel him -was almost crazed as her heart started to pound with anticipation. Her eyes fluttered when his breath blew across her face and her heat sent chills down his spine when he looked down at her, his gaze dropping from her eyes to the soft, pink swell of her mouth.

Then finally, _finally_, came _the_ kiss.

Although every kiss they shared was special and full of love, the past kisses since she woken had a more desperate need to be reassured underlining them. Though, he loved them all, they didn't really _express_ love, just something Koriand'r thought he was doing out of his infatuation with her, was wasn't entirely wrong. But he needed to let her know. She _had _to know. And this kiss... this kiss was the beginning.

Their lips gently touched, meeting each other so tenderly it raised goose bumps on their arms and their eyes closed in ecstatic rapture. Dick felt his soul reawaken at the touch of its other half, stirring within him while Koriand'r felt like she was high in with the stars. They were simply standing there under the sky with only their lips in contact, but yet she felt like her entire body was suddenly doused with the most sensational tingles, snapping every nerve to attention. These same nerves all sighed in unbridled bliss when his hand rose, fingers curling with sensual warmth around the nape of her head as he leaned his head down. His lips brushed hers, gentle and lingering, until her mouth parted slightly beneath his kiss, her hands moving to cling at his uniform to pull him closer. When their bodies aligned, she wrapped her arms instinctively on top his shoulders, pressing herself against him as she accepting his tongue in her mouth.

His breath came quicker now while hers stuttered and faltered, when their tongues fell into the dance that had been forged since their conceiving for only each other, exploring each other's mouths to the steady rhythm of their heartbeats that picked up pace when she couldn't contain the low, arousing moan from deep within her throat. She was on her top-toes, trying to get more of him, but when that peculiar sound escaped her, Dick shivered and gripped her hips, lifting her up to sit on the balcony rail and moving between her legs. Her thighs locked tight around him, surfacing his own low moan that caused Koriand'r's heart to stutter once again.

His fingers tangled in her thick, red mane, as hers winded in his black locks, their slow dance spiking for a few seconds when this new position did things to her body that made her want to throw her head back and moan. Dick, however, knew exactly what she was thinking and skimmed his hands down to enter her blue tank top, the Tamaranian shivering again at his bare hands. This mysterious and sublime grace of this kiss that she was only barely starting to understand now left him gasping for breath as the waltz of their tongues slowed, the man she adored now only gently grazing her lips with his. She didn't open her eyes or let go when his mouth moved from hers and kissed around her face. He kissed her cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead, temples, proclaiming to everyone, but her of his love with each sweet peck until he became to a stop with one final kiss on her lips.

When they both reopened their eyes- slowly, but surely -they gazed into each other's depths for the longest while, committing each other to memory as he picked her up, her arms and legs still around him. Dick walked back into his room, never breaking eye contact and stopped at the edge of his bed. Gently setting her down, he kicked off his boots, his uniform and reached over to grab only a pair of warm ups then helping Koriand'r into a set of purple pj's. She giggled at the money shorts and fingered the black and purple spaghetti strap shirt while he stared longingly at her legs. Slowly, as not to scare her, he run his hands up the side of her legs, brushing his fingertips along her skin. He leaned forward to kiss her neck and pushed her back into the bed with his body as her own hands pressed against his abs. Laying on top of her and supporting his weight on his arms, he kissed her along her throat and behind her ear, listening as her breathing hitched.

Dick stayed like that for a while. Keeping himself over her, he had took his time to kiss trails over her skin, never going further than her collar bone as his hands kneaded her limbs. She had relaxed completely, her heart and breathing rate becoming slow and steady as he set her into a tranquil state of mind. No words were said. No words were needed. Koriand'r was allowing herself to slip into this heavenly cloud that Richard had created just for her with no intention of denying or questioning it. Because with Richard... everything was okay and safe and wonderful and lovely... absolutely lovely.

_What is love?_

_Ever heard of love at first sight?_

These thoughts would not be remembered in the morning, but Koriand'r didn't care. Richard's lips were drowning her under a clear ocean of peaceful rest and that was all that mattered. And when she finally did drifted off to sleep, they both were perfectly contented as he gathered her in his arms and pulled her with him under the covers. He brushed her hair back and tucked her closer, unknowing that his whispered words would float their way into her dreams.

"I love you."

And somewhere deep within Koriand'r, locked away and forgotten, a sleeping star heard him.


	21. Chapter 21

**I am never going to destroy the core of a character. I will never contort them into something they are not without the intent to bring them back, though with wounds, never broken.**

**It is called a struggle, something we all go through from the second we're born to our last breath, no matter your background or occupation or money or anything- we **_**all **_**struggle. But its the way in which we overcome our struggle, fighting to stand back on our feet, that make each and every one of us a testimony of life. Sometimes we have to become something we're not in order to see the absolute mess we put ourselves in and claw our way out.**

**And in case no one has noticed, that is what this story is about. I'm sick of people with this notion that heroes, fictional and nonfictional, are perfect, reliable 24/7, always right, happy, flawless and always whole when in fact they are the complete opposite! Please, see the struggle that they have to live with day by day with slump shoulders from the weight of responsibility that they have to carry and the mere thought that their every action is being observed, recorded and scrutinized.**

**On another note, before I start to rant about this, if any of you are suffering from the government shutdown ( I am; both my parents are government workers) I want you to know that I am keeping you all in my prayers.**

**Have a great day.**

Chapter 21

_Some people live for the fortune. Some people live just for the fame. Some people live for the power. Some people live just to play the game. Some people think that the physical things define what's within and I've been there before, but that life's a bore, so full of the superficial_

A soft rustling woke her.

Koriand'r opened her eyes to the bright sunlight peeking through the double doors and splashing the room in glowing warmth. Shy shadows casted over the covers she laid under as she slipped out of sleep, these delicate shades chasing away the dream she couldn't recall having. It sank into her awareness while filling the emptiness left by the dream at the same time the twinkling stars whispered goodbye. Colors of soft yellow, light pink and a hint of red mixed and mingled outside the double doors, dancing across the horizon in a graceful twirl as it pushed back the darkness of night. The lightest of blues grew more powerful against the dark veil that no longer ruled over the sky, beautifully absorbing the tinges of red's cousins that exalted the glowing orb. Haloed in daisy's petal, the sun lifted to claim its crowning glory, peeking up to watch its orchestrated rays express the new beginning of day as the wind gently rustled the tress, creating a romantic song to this majesty. Koriand'r listened with keen hearing, her eyes entranced by the sky while her body awakened with the rising sun.

She could watch this forever...

That is, until she realized that she was alone. Koriand'r lifted her head from her hands to inspect the empty room, frowning when the warmth she had remembered sleeping with now eluded her. The bed, however, was still indented with his weight on her left, but he was clearly missing and the absence tainted the sunrise. Strangely, her heart picked up pace in worry and well… loneliness.

A peculiar sound caught her ear, coming from her other side in a small, fast pitter-patter of something wet hitting something else and an image of water came to the front of Koriand'r's mind. And now that she was thinking about it, a very inviting, very appealing scent settled around and she couldn't help the deep breath that she took, falling back into the pillows in quiet bliss. But her hand automatically reached out for another's who fit perfectly with this aroma and her eyes opened again when she didn't find him.

Sitting up on her elbows, Koriand'r looked to the sound of water, the restroom door holding her gaze as she pushed the covers back and shuffled away from her place in the middle of the bed. Once she was at the edge, she swung her legs over and took a moment to stretch her now-sore-free limbs. The dark blue rug was soft underneath Koriand'r's feet, her wiggling toes playing with the small, fluffy strands while moving to stand and walked to the restroom. Now fully awake, the scent started to waft around her senses, taunting the princess with its sweet, seductive aroma that oozed masculinity and had her swooning before she even reached the door. When her hand slowly turned the knob, quietly opening it, a warm mist clouded over the Tamaranian, bringing with it a strong wind of the scent and left her sighing. With closed eyes, she pushed the door back as she leaned against it while her lungs filled with this cloud.

Koriand'r didn't move from this spot until the rushing water ceased. Her lids snapped open and landed on the stand-in shower across the large bathroom as a silhouette moved from behind the foggy walls. Resisting the embarrassed squeal that desperately wanted to escape, Koriand'r pressed herself closer against the door and squeezed her eyes shut. At the sound of the door opening, the patting of feet on the tile and droplets of water much too loud, she held her breath. A low chuckle rang in her ears.

"Well, good morning."

"Good morning." Her voice squeaked.

"Have you been up for long?"

"Just recently."

"I should've known you would wake at this time; I had hoped you would sleep a little longer and… why are your eyes closed?"

She made a face, "I am not entirely sure. It was all I could think of. It seemed appropriate."

He sounded slightly surprised, if not a bit confused, "Appropriate for what?"

"For privacy."

When he chuckled again, her heart stuttered. "That's courteous of you. Thanks, but I don't think privacy is really a problem here. I don't mind." He was quiet as she shook her head, "How do you know if this is inappropriate or not?"

"It is. I know it is."

"It's okay with me."

"B-but," Koriand'r bit her lip and jumped when she sensed his presence close by, knowing his hands were on either side of her as she felt her hair being twisted by his fingers, "Flash a-and Donna, they said that… no, I am respecting your privacy."

"I thought nudity didn't matter to you."

"You are," the air rushed out of her in a quick huff before she sucked more back in, "I mean, I- um, I am sorry. I shouldn't have come in. Please, forgive me." Blinding roaming her hands behind her back on the door, she searched for the knob, freezing in place when warm breath blew at her cheek with his voice.

"What are you so nervous about?"

She swallowed hard at his whisper and his scent fogged her mind, "I-I didn't mean to disturb you, I was only-"

"Kori," Dick said softly, his hands now resting on her waist as his body pressed against her and tighter when she shivered at his touch. His breath washed over her face, those lips slowly brushing the smooth skin just below her ear before he spoke again, "there's nothing wrong about this, not with me. Open your eyes please."

"No."

"But I want to look at you."

"N-no."

"Koriand'r."

"I… I will not," her voice was small and goose bumps rose on her arms when Dick started to trail his fingertips up and down her sides. Though her lids flickered, they did not open, the Tamaranian inwardly praising herself for having at least that much will power over her body because it seemed Richard held it all in his hands.

What she didn't see was his confused expression and frown as he watched those eyes refuse him. Knowing her better than himself, Dick detected more than just nervousness at play here and the thought caused a reaction in him that made his hands move up to hold her face and whispered again, "Please."

When she shook her head, it reinforced the thought and Dick pulled back a little.

Why she was so scared to open her eyes?

The only explanation he could think of was her instinctive reaction at avoiding memory and the sight of him certainly would knock on her head. It would for him. He watched as she squeezed her eyes tighter, her brows pinching as she turned her head away from him and the sadness was quick to come and more forceful than he imagined. In fact, it hurt. It hurt badly.

Not to brag or anything, but Starfire loved his body- what partner didn't practically worship their love's form? It was all part of being in love and infatuated and devoted to your other half- everything about them consumed your attention, good and bad. It was something that strengthened the bond between two as they exposed something they never would to someone else; a vulnerable, exposed side that was so delicate to both man and woman that it frightened many to just even think about it. But not Starfire. For Tamaranians, nudity did not matter; it was part of survival; how else were they supposed to absorb energy? But they also saw private areas sensitive and not for all eyes the way humans do, though they still practically walked around naked, but not once did Starfire ever expressed embarrassment about this, at least for herself. If she ever did, her embarrassment was for the people around for she knew what it meant to humans. And she knew that included Dick.

That was why she rejected him when he had first mentioned that step in their relationship. It was only the fifth month and his teenage hormones got the best of him, but Starfire stopped it before it made a mess of everything. She wanted him ready, as devoted as she was- which at the time made him slightly angry; was she questioning his feelings? –but really, she wanted _all_ of him, not just some turned on teen who wanted some. So as a few more months passed, with Starfire frequently having to calm him down, he started to understand, but it wasn't until he saw her affectionately holding a baby that it really hit him. It was during a parade and the Titans attended to spend time with the city and Starfire caught sight of a young mom, just a year older than they were. Nightwing had watched as she flew over to sit under the tree with the teen, speaking softly to her for the next two hours or so and cocked his head when the girl handed the baby over. To this day, he could not describe exactly how he felt seeing that child in the arms of his girlfriend whose eyes sparkled with a smile he had never seen before. Dick could remember all the sounds around him fading, the world now zoning in on that redhead and baby who adorably cooed as something clicked inside of him. Maybe it was that smile Starfire had or maybe it had to do with the way she lovingly kissed the baby and gently rocked back and forth. Whatever it was, it slapped him across the face with a vision he had never had before, never thought of or even considered.

Starfire pregnant, Starfire holding a baby, _his_ baby, smiling that smile at _his _child while she conducted that same rocking motion. His baby, his_… theirs._ Dick wanted that. He wanted it very much. And he finally understood.

The teen mom had rested her head on Starfire's shoulders for the rest of the time as the Titan softly hummed to both.

It was two weeks after that, two weeks free of hormonal desires, dreams, and urges as he thought deeply about all this. Of course she noticed and had asked him about it only to be confused at his silence and before she really started to worry, he took her out on a quiet, peaceful date that had her in smiles the whole time and blushing under his watchful gaze. They had gone back to the roof of the tower to look up at the stars, the beautiful Tamaranian thanking him for such a wonderful night before she stilled at the slow kiss he gave her. And under the blanket of diamonds, he released everything; his past, the circus, his parents, identity, Bruce, Robin, everything about him, he told her. He told her of his dreams long forgotten, his fears, the pain he kept inside at his loss and the then-estrangement between him and Bruce after their fallout that forced him to Jump. Dick's words would stop there as they continued on to the vision he had, Starfire becoming teary-eyed, and choked up as he removed the mask and said those three little words while her tears fell at seeing his eyes.

That night his nervousness was everywhere. He was scared and clumsy, but her gentle touch grounded him, their hands clasped the whole time. It wasn't rushed or even awkward despite it being his first time as everything he felt towards the girl beneath him was expressed through every kiss and every movement. Dick was above the entire world that night as he was blessed with all her beauty, wondering what he ever did to be sanctified with such a woman. At that moment, all the waiting was worth it to understand fully what she wanted and gave her his all. All of him, it was hers.

It was Starfire that took something his generation cheapened and made it beautiful again. She loved his attention as much as he did hers. Many times did they simply lie in each other's arms, exploring and memorizing with their hands, lips and eyes, silently conveying their adoration and love through the sensual motions that usually lead to more or sometimes didn't lead to anything, just quiet admiration. Dick couldn't count all the times he had woken to her fingers grazing his chest and arms or when she sat and watched him do whatever it was he was doing because there were too many and the same behavior goes for him. Never in a million years did Dick ever think he would be comfortable enough to do anything close to this with _any _girl, much less Starfire, but she had gently grabbed hold of his awkwardness at the situation and turned it into something heavenly that made him feel perfect and complete in a million more ways. To have this special connection cut off by none other than Starfire herself did things to not only his ego, but his heart as well, hurting in ways he didn't think possible.

It wasn't all about sex or ogling her body or her gazing at his, Dick just wanted to give her everything.

Starfire was never afraid of him.

Koriand'r's frame slightly shook against the door.

He remembered when that was him shaking, feeling so nervous and scared and _vulnerable_. It went against everything Dick was taught since he was nine and surfaced a whole other side of him that had long been buried underneath painful loss, a more sensitive, emotional side that he forgot he even had. Starfire opened up this floodgate in him. And it was with a simple-

The princess stiffened when she felt a warm softness press her mouth, just a gentle brush that silenced her rapid heartbeat. The kiss was slow as he parted her lips, though never entered his tongue, but did nibble down on her bottom pout. Her arms raised and settled her hands on his bare chest, her fingers tingling as they felt the hard muscles and the beating his own internal drum. Huh, it was going the same pace as hers. She thought of this, putting more into the kiss and felt his heart jumped in response.

Dick broke the kiss, smiling down at her, "Hi, there."

She blinked, before registering in shock what was going on. Still, her will power was as weak as her legs when she first woke, automatically dropping her eyes to a place that made Richard laugh, but beat him in speaking, "Y-you are wearing shorts."

"Expected something else?" He smirked, leaning away and wincing when her hand slapped against his chest, "Ow. Easy there."

"I thought you were the nude!" Koriand'r glared, "And you were wearing clothing this whole time and making me believe otherwise! That was mean, Richard."

"Are you mad because you're embarrassed or because I'm not naked?"

"W-what kind of question is that!?"

"I think you wanted to see something." His smirk grew when she sputtered, her mouth dropping as her cheeks reddened. The hole inside became smaller from her kiss, but in no way was closed. Only thing is, Dick wanted it to be, forever, never having to feel that emptiness again- but only Starfire could fill it. Maybe if he could just... "I mean, if you _wanted _a peek, you could just ask and I'll-" he winced again at her palm.

"No! I do not! What I truly desire at the moment is a cleansing and for a change of clothes... and something to eat," she shyly looked at him, "with you. I wanted..."

"Wanted...?"

"To do the hanging out today with the Titans before you all leave," her voice was small.

Dick's expression softened with sincerity and understanding as the corners of his mouth relaxed, allowing Koriand'r a glimpse of sweetness she has yet to see in the hero. The look, like his smile, gave him a certain youthful glow. It was like yesterday in the game room as the boys were playing and Koriand'r actually saw him become carefree and silly, his competitive side enticing her as well as his confidence in the games they engaged in. During the movies, Dick's comments made her laugh so hard, she nearly cried, especially when Changeling and Cyborg added onto his. And then at the sunset, it just felt right.

These incidents set a new light on the hero, shining bright so that her eyes automatically settled on him with her full attention. This sweetness enhanced the light, attracting the princess even more to this man that made her feel so, so... perfect, "I want to spend time with you, too... okay. I'll get the others together and we'll go out; we'll show you Gotham! Yeah, we, we can go to the movies or the mall for you or just get some ice-cream," he smiled at her excitement, "yeah! So, um, shower first, right? Okay, I'll get you a change of clothes." Pecking her, Dick opened the door, Koriand'r moving so that he could walk out.

She looked to the shower and made her way over, studying the knobs before turning them in different directions. When the water sprang out of the head, she was not surprised, but satisfied, holding her hand under the spray to determine its degrees. Dick had walked in at that moment, blinking at her in mild shock as she grinned, "I have summoned the water for cleansing!"

"I can see that... how did you know-?"

"It is not difficult."

"I guess so," he murmured, wearily watching her as she turned the heat up. Setting the clothes on the counter on top a white, fluffy towel, Dick caught out of the corner of his eye Koriand'r moving to remove her clothes before pressing his lips together and turned away. When the click of the shower door sounded, he looked back and sat on the counter, idly messing with her shirt. After a while, she giggled. "What?"

"There are bubbles, but it is hard," she cupped her hands under the water, "to rid of them in my hair. Do you suppose if I cut it, it will be-?"

"No."

"But if it were shorter-"

_"No._" He stressed, staring hard at her silhouette, "You're going to hate it. No cutting."

She scoffed, "You are not the one that has to-"

"If you cut it, I'm dying mine blonde."

"What is-?"

"I'm changing the color."

Koriand'r gasped, poking her head out the door to see his serious expression before popping back in, "You will not _dare-"_

"Wanna bet? If you do _anything _to your hair, than I'm doing everything to mine." Her next remark was sarcastic and disbelieving, forcing Dick to threaten his even more, much to her dismay. Yet, it was funny to hear him actually fighting her about this.

The conversation carried into something more from the point when Dick confessed that if she were to cut her hair he would be sad because he 'liked' it very much. That intrigued Koriand'r, inclining her to ask what else he liked, then didn't like and why he felt that way. She leaned against the wall under the shower head, listening to his carefully explained answers, smiling when she asked questions that brought out that animated side of him. His voice was uplifting, warm, cascading over her like the gentle rushing of the water while his lingering scent was captured in her hair. The answers that Dick gave her never ceased to make her smile and giggle, especially when they were interlaced with stories behind his reasoning, many of them filled with the Titans and Bruce and the occasionally mention of his parents which she quickly learned caused his voice to soften; Koriand'r could practically see what his expression would look like behind her closed lids. Committing everything to memory of what he was telling her, Kori was content as Dick went on about himself.

It got to the point where she didn't even have to ask him anymore for he simply started to tell her things about himself, the Tamaranian dreamily running her hands through her hair that he admired as she learned more and more about him. It wasn't until she noticed that her fingers were wrinkled that she started to wonder how long she'd been in there, quickly turning off the water. Dick was right in the middle of telling her a story of how he and Cyborg took down a criminal together at the beginning of their team, a giant cinderblock that nearly broke them apart, when she peeked out, "May I have-" a towel appeared in front of her. The Tamaranian looked to the side, surprised to find Dick sitting on the floor against the shower door. He was looking up at her with a smile as she took it, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Standing, he opened the door after she secured the towel under her arms, helping her out with a grip of their hands. He took it upon himself to assist with the drying of her hair, Koriand'r praising him for his hands that she didn't know had many times helped her with this very thing and while dressing, she giggled when Dick acted like her and closed his eyes. She struggled a little with the shirt as it was a bit tight, Dick having a peculiar smirk on his face as he instructed her to just take it off and gave her a grey hoodie instead. Koriand'r suspected there was something deeper to that glint in his eyes while he adjusted her bra so that it was more comfortable, not able to suppress the chills she received when his fingers grazed her skin. Her jeans were better fitted, though Kori soon started to fidget in self-consciousness when he started to just stare at her so after she finished brushing her teeth and completing an impressive side braid, she asked, "Um, I look the decent, yes?"

"I don't think you can ever look _decent_... you're gorgeous all the time, Kori."

Nervously giggling, she looked away from his intense eyes, "I think you are doing the over exaggerating-"

"Koriand'r," he said lowly and grabbed at her hip, pulling her to him, "You _are _beautiful. I mean that with everything I am. Everything about you is absolutely amazing and extraordinary and wondrous and, and... glorious," Dick bent down toward her, their lips inches apart, "Kori, I... I-"

Her fingers against his mouth ceased his whisper until her own replaced them. When they parted, Koriand'r held his face, their foreheads pressing together as he held her closer, "Richard, my lips are cold."

A laugh reverberated throughout the restroom while he lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her waist with his head inclined up to hers to smile, "Let's fix that."

After Dick and Kori were as satisfied as they could get without going too far in their kissing, they had gone downstairs in a fit of laughter because Koriand'r had thought that one of the bust that Bruce has out in the hall was a real head, nearly screaming when she saw it until Dick hastily explained it was just stone. She had boosted his ego by jumping in his arms, hiding her face in his chest while trying to rid herself of whatever she saw in the bust, or what it nearly reminded her, and Dick was all too willing to quickly hold her tight and grab the bust, throwing it in the other room. Koriand'r had laughed at herself as they entered the breakfast room and he sighed when the Titans immediately jumped on her, taking his place. Together, they sat at the breakfast bar and grinned widely when Dick told them of the plans and threw in their own ideas.

Koriand'r, however, didn't really listen as she watched Alfred cook, his white sleeved rolled up, shirt neatly tucked in his black pants with a dark blue apron. His movements enticed her as his hands prepared more of the delicious meal and her curiosity inclined her to ask about the process. A gentle smile graced Alfred's face and he explained as simple as possible and held out a spoon for her to taste. When her eyes widened, he had gestured for her to come over and help him, and so she did, giggling when she flipped her first blueberry pancake and scrambled her eggs. Upon looking back at the Titans to see if they had noticed this wonderful experience, she was warmed by their twinkling eyes and ecstatic grins.

While eating, the Titans also told her of some stories, giving a different point of view from the ones Richard told and making her laugh heartily when the four started to debate on the true details, trying to hold the credit. Bruce joined them at this time, making all of them burst in laughter- except Dick -when he exploited some embarrassing tales of the hero years ago. The Tamaranian had thrown her arms over a red Dick who had his face in his hands as Bruce relayed a time when he had first given him the suit of duty; Dick had lied that it fit perfectly because he was too excited to finally wear it and ended the night losing his pants when he took an unlucky dip in the water under the bridge.

No one informed her that he was once called Robin.

Following after, the five had messed with the hologram rings, having fun with the different appearances until they finally settled on their usual disguise. Kori watched as Victor lost his metal half of him, Gar's green skin changing to a light tan with blonde hair and green eyes and Rachel acquiring a more peachy tone, her hair black with grey eyes. They all had on jeans and casual hoodie and sweaters, Koriand'r insisting that Rachel wear the shirt she had planned on, and squealing with girly joy when her friend complied, "Oh, you are so pretty!"

Raven smiled and adjusted the light blue cotton long sleeve. When Dick came down from the room, the Titan giggled at Kori's dreamy gaze at his dark jeans, white t-shirt and black sweater, his muscles getting just enough attention to capture any female's attention. He had on sunglasses, concealing his eyes, but his smile was bright on her. Grabbing her hand, Dick nodded, "Ready?"

She looked at her hands, now a lighter tan and her dimmed hair, nodding back, "Ready."

"Ferrari!" Gar shouted.

Victor shook his head, "Lamborghini!"

"Dude, no way!"

"Are you serious!?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and snatched up any pair of keys hanging without looking, tossing them to Dick, "There. I decided."

He chuckled, jiggling them in his hand, "Aston it is. Now hurry before Bruce catches me."

They ran out to the garage and jumped into the black beauty, Gar and Victor hypnotized by the vehicle while Kori felt it purr to life in the passenger seat by Dick. He smirked at her, moving his hand so that it was under hers and interlaced their fingers before he opened the garage. She pressed back into her seat, her heart pounding as the car screeched out of the house with powerful speed, laughing when she caught sight of Bruce's form running out the front door growing smaller and smaller as Dick pressed on the gas.

xxx

The mall was lively.

People of all ages scrambled back and forth, out of stores, into restaurants and up and down escalators. Noises of all kinds filled the air from the hungry cry of an infant to a giggling mob of teenagers that littered every corner, their eyes flickering across the space at another group. The sun shone down on them through the giant skylight, giving the white and grey metal and tile a pretty, warm glow as colors of clothes tempted the humans through the windows, flashing their designs to their liking. Different scents mixed together, ranging from perfume to food to the distinguish smell of brand new clothing while humans searched for new products in pairs, groups or the occasional alone. They all were different, yet, the same with two eyes, one nose and mouth, hair, limbs, but ranged from many shades of skin tones and hair color, their eyes fascinating the Tamaranian as she discovered something outside of blue irises.

The Titans had to hold her back from actually going up to the people and admiring up close.

But that didn't stop her gasps of excitement at every new thing she saw, whether it be the fountains inside, the decorations, clothes or even the different types of food she saw in the food court. The four of them would lean in to whisper explanations that fascinated her, pulling the starry-eyed Tamaranian in almost every store they passed with enthusiasm. Dick had to withhold the urge to buy everything that her hologram green eyes landed on, but didn't hold back when she pulled them into a clothing store. Like in his room, Koriand'r dove straight into the many outfits, Rachel actually shocking the guys by helping her mix and match then taking her into the dressing room.

They didn't mind the next three hours they spent as the girls fawned over their new clothes and actually participated in Koriand'r silly suggestion at them trying on things for themselves. To humor her and keep that laugh going, they picked out the most ridiculous things they could find, posing ludicrously in front of the girls, not caring of the looks they received from those around them. Even Rachel joined in on the fun, sneaking Kori away for a little while the boys changed back, "Look, that's a mannequin; we use those to see how the clothes look without putting them on ourselves." She watched as the alien went 'oh!' and smiled, "They look funny, huh?"

The woman giggled and nodded, playing with the hand of the mannequin and accidently broke it off. Rachel couldn't contain her breathy laugh as her sister hastily tried to put it back on before throwing the hand at her. The two quickly walked back in between the clothing rails, Rachel pointing at a male model, "That looks like Gar, don't you think?"

"It does not have a face!"

"Body wise."

"No, Garfield is much more handsome," she looked at her, "He is a very good friend, very caring and… sweet. I see that you mean much to him."

With a soft smile, Rachel fingered the hand, "It amazes me to think about it sometimes. Just a few years ago, he was this annoying kid that I couldn't stand for the life of me, but somehow, he was always there for me whenever I needed him, no matter how I treated him. Over time, he became my best friend because, even though we're opposites, he completed me and made me feel things I never imagined feeling," she didn't notice Kori's tensing up for her gaze was on the shirt in front of her, "I was scared to feel, Kori, I was scared to let anyone in, much less Gar and when I started to like him, I was terrified. One day, we were out on a mission and he was hurt, and I was so scared. I didn't want to leave his side as he healed and nothing anyone would tell could make me leave," _you defended me Star; you told Dick and Victor to leave us alone, _"I don't know what I'd do without him."

The Tamaranian looked softly at her till Raven glanced around and became lively with excitement as she strode to the men's section, "Look! Oh, these are perfect!"

Koriand'r tossed her braid over her shoulder and started after the Titan.

Passing by the many sections, a particular shirt caught her eye, bringing her to a pause as she did a double take. It was covered by the items before it, only the corner and sleeve visible, so why would it force her legs to halt and her heart to jump at the colors peeking out? There's red with yellow lining and... Hmm, it looked like green. For some reason, Koriand'r checked to see if Rachel had noticed, but saw that the Titan was rummaging through a rail of men's shirts, possibly for Gar. She didn't even know why it was so hard to lift her feet to take her to the shirt or why her hand suddenly wouldn't obey the command to remove the items concealing it. In a fit of anger and frustration, Koriand'r chastised herself, going deep in her mind and furiously ordering the body to comply while forcing the shaking hand forward.

Something inside her flinched.

But Koriand'r did not notice as she finally had the shirt, pulling it off the rail and blinked blankly at the red, yellow and green, a sharp 'R' over the right breast. It was pretty, that was for sure, an item for a female to wear with its cinched waist and frilly hemline... but something was off. This item did not resemble whatever idea was in the Tamaranian's mind and actually made her already uneasy nerves grow... cold. A numb, unfeeling hand slowly ran down the shirt, it's fingers bending in a claw-like way that sent the nails into the fabric, scraping slightly at the R. Vacant eyes only looked, but did not see as all sound ceased to exist, creating a vacuum around that only allowed the beating of an internal muscle to echo dimly in the statue's ears. Then when the statue's vision blurred over, it could do nothing as-

_Sky- dark blue, almost black with small bright explosions that put the stars to shame as its sparked purples, reds and pinks streaked over in streams of light. She is sitting, dreamily gazing up until a voice sounded, a low, whispering echo now, "Cotton candy?"_

_She looks, but cannot see the blurry image next to her, red, black, yellow and green all foggy and blending, contorting together the source of the voice, "The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white, and it did not taste very-"_

_A smile, "This is different."_

_So much confidence; so kind, always guiding her and showing her new things; how could she deny? Her hand reaches to grab something soft before raising it to her mouth, bestowing the fluffy, sweet material on her tongue. "Mmm...Oh! It vanished!"_

_The figure seemed to move closer as a chuckle sounded, dim in memory, but still audible. This sound, however, was sucked in, piercing right through her with an indescribable warmth that left her features soft and caring as the figure responded, "Yeah, it'll do that."_

_"Ro-"_

NO!

Koriand'r jumped, gasping while the shirt fell from her grasp. The hanger clattered on the ground with the item ruffled up over itself, shielding the design from the alien's watering eyes. She stared terrifyingly at it and stumbled back as the aching in her chest doubled and her voice shouted at the back of her head.

_STOP!_

But her legs would not move. Koriand'r couldn't do anything. She was rooted where she stood while her mind tried to make sense of what just happened, yet, she didn't want to know anything at all! This fight or flight impulse was nonexistent as flight was all she could think of- deep down. It was bad. Unspeakable. Don't tell the Titans, _no, _don't tell Richard! She knew this. Where's Rachel? Find Rachel! Get away from here!

The voice in her head became deathly quiet.

Raven was searching through some slacks several rows down, too absorbed with thoughts of Gar in them that she didn't notice Koriand'r's small break down until the alien in question grabbed the tops of her arms, "Hey, did you-" her sentence was cut off by a crushing hug. Stilling for a moment, Raven frowned before hugging her back, worry filling her, "Kori? What's wrong?"

...

"Kori?"

"... I... I am... I do not feel well." She whimpered.

"How."

"I am dizzy."

A soft hand moved to the back of her head and her eyes squeezed shut when she felt the Titan's healing power flow in, bringing with it the ease of pain in her chest and oncoming headache.

"You're very tense and your heart is beating really fast... sweetie, what's wrong?"

"My head."

Rachel pulled back to look into her dilated green pupils, though suspiciously. Something in Koriand'r's face must have reinforced whatever suspicion she was having for her expression hardened and she nodded curtly, "Sit down. I'll make you feel better. I just need you to-"

"Found them!" Gar called, turning around to wave at someone behind him before jogging toward the girls. Koriand'r who was seated on a small bench winced at his voice and the female Titan quickly kneeled in front of her.

"Let's go to the restroom. I'll tell the others-"

"No," she breathed, looking her straight in the eye, "Please. This day is... please, do not say anything."

"If you're not feeling well, I'm not-"

She was grabbed by the shoulder as the alien pleaded, "Please."

"Fine... Do you want to go home?"

Shaking her head, Kori looked up as Gar reached them with a wide smile.

"Oh, you guys should've been there! Vic was getting hit on by the girls downstairs and then one of them said that he looked like Cyborg and the others agreed so they started going off about how 'cute' they both were and-" he blinked, his smile now hesitant when he finally realized that the two females were weary, "What? What's going on?"

"I," Koriand'r paused as Dick and Victor walked over, "hit my foot on that rail and had followed into tripping. I believe my ankle is injured."

Dick frowned and moved closer, bending next to Raven who was looking at the alien pointedly and probed his fingers around her ankle. At his touch, the Tamaranian physically relaxed, the bizarreness of the situation disappearing when he looked up with that smile she adored. That is until Richard's smile brought back the blurry image from the recesses of her mind. But this time, there was no pain. She waited and waited as he kissed the back of her hand while standing her up, but the pain never came. Not even when Richard kissed her once on the lips and smiled again, "You're fine. C'mon, let's go."

Koriand'r said nothing and followed him, Victor jumping back into whatever conversation they were having while Gar questioningly looked to Rachel. She minutely shook her head, taking his hand.

The next hour was somewhat normal. They left the store and went down into the food court where they all brought ice-cream, Koriand'r cheeks red when Dick leaned in to whisper something that the Titans were grateful that they did not hear. She was much quieter, but that didn't stop her smiling at Dick or hesitate in leaning into his arms. Though it took longer for her to react to certain things they said or showed, she _was_ fine and Raven's worry started to fade.

_Maybe she got over it...?_

And for a while she did. Her questions returned to their constant stream, her giggle more sincere and that blush became even more adorable when Dick surprised her with a hug and kiss.

When they finished the treat, Gar complained of still being hungry and with the other two guys, stood to get something to eat. Koriand'r suggested that the two women should follow to help with the order, but stopped short in her asking when she caught that same glint in her eyes that she saw several times in Garfield's and more importantly Dick's. Following the Titan's gaze, she smiled, "You two are very happy."

Raven blinked and looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"You and Garfield? You care very much about him."

"Oh," she blushed lightly, "Yeah. I do."

"Is... is this romance?"

"Romance... is a reaction to these feelings. But Gar isnt a romantic for the life of him," Raven chuckled, "which is fine. I don't mind. It makes the moments when he does go all out special."

Koriand'r frowned a little as she tried to understand, "And these special feelings... are they common?"

"They can be, if you're just crushing on people- but when it's real, when that person makes you feel so different, so amazing, it's the most out of this feeling ever." Returning her gaze to Gar, Raven sighed, "Life feels right with them. You can laugh and smile and be yourself around him; he knows just when you need a hug, when you need a kiss or a hand... you take one look at him and understand more than anyone else. You can tell each other almost anything with the absolute confidence that they'll listen and help in any way they can or simply stay quiet when you need it, giving their support. They can take the most horrible, painful memory or wound that you have and lessen the pain with a single touch. You wake up to see them, to talk and spend another day together. Kori, it's as if you weren't living before them; like you feel empowered just having him by your side and when he looks at you... you know you can do anything. At the same time, you're a mess with him! Your heart goes insane, it's hard to breathe right, you're clumsy and awkward, but it's okay because he thinks its adorable!"

Gar and Dick laughed at something Victor said. Raven sighed again.

"With him, I am the most happy and comforted. I just... I feel like I don't have to hide from him, the way I felt with others before. Gar brings out a whole other side of me that I didn't even know existed, never imagined. When I'm with him, everything is okay. Maybe not perfect, or always happy or even romantic twenty-four seven... but he gives me hope that no matter what, we'll be okay. Whenever I wake up and see him beside me... I know I can make it. I love him, Kori."

The Tamaranian watched as her friend gained the most special, sparkling, pure look she has ever seen, those three whispered little words the sweetest thing to ever grace her ears next to Richard's laugh. A happy sort of thickness clogged her throat, feeling joy for the happiness that the Titan and her fiancé found together while her own mind drifted toward Richard. But as the man she had grown to like very much entered her thoughts, the words started to change, twisting, becoming blurry and tainting his smile. Slowing along with time, Koriand'r's heart chilled, guilt's hand dropping it into the pit of her stomach while the space around her seemed to have faded of color. And as Rachel dazed off, thinking of the source of her love, Koriand'r suddenly flinched back as if the words had physically slapped her, stinging and leaving her unbelievably cold when she asked, barely audible, "What... is... love?"

Her friend turned that special look on the princess, registering her emotions and frowned, "Kori, why are you-"

"What is love?"

"First answering me why your heart is pounding?"

Koriand'r's hands trembled.

"Answer me."

"I do not know," she said, looking away, "I feel guilty and sad and yet I am so happy for you, b-but," something in the back of her head urged not to say another word, but the thoughts still escaped her lips in a whisper, "What is... love? Why does that word elude me? Why does it make his face so... so...? I can't-"

"Drink some water," Rachel urged, quickly grabbing Koriand'r's quivering hand. She finished the water bottle without removing her lips for air. "What's going on?"

Shaking her head, Kori held her face in her unoccupied hand, "I suppose it is only my imagination. But then why does it affect me so? Why am I... scared?"

"You have nothing to be afraid of. We're here, Kori, we'll help you in anything and everything and you know the Justice League is looking out for you too. You really don't have anything to be scared of, I promise."

"Then why do I feel so vulnerable," she whispered to herself. Rachel blinked at her before gauging the distance between them two and the guys, seeing that they were barely ordering now. The hologram concealed her glowing hand as she lifted it in a motion to comb through vivid red hair and slowly sent her energy through the alien whose eyes glazed over at the interaction. Raven searched through her memories thus far, trying to hold back her anxiety while the energy reinforced the block. No doubt Dick would berate her for this out of worry of Kori's delicate mind for one little slip, one wrong direction of the energy and Raven could accidently touch on that little black box in the back of this pretty head in where she had locked the Tamaranian's energy and memory... and... and St-

Koriand'r sighed, putting her head down on her hands with a small upturn of her lips, "I am not hurting. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Raven lied.

"But you did," she looked into her eyes, "I do not know what I did to deserve such caregivers as you and the Titans. You have all remained by my side ever since I have woken. You and Garfield and Victor and Richard... and I am so grateful. Thank you for being my friend. Around all of you, I feel the cared for and this... this..."

Raven rubbed her hand as the boys made their way back over and said quietly, "Well... we _do_ love you."

Her gaze slowly raised to her face as those emerald eyes sparkled.

And when the guys dumped their bodies down, their loud, deep voices disrupting this special, soft moment between the two girls, Koriand'r was back to normal, if not a bit more touchy towards Dick. Not that he minded. Actually, the large smile said it all; with every graze of her hand on his, every inch she covered by leaning in, Dick was positively beaming. At one of his comments, one that wasn't jesting at his team but simple observation that was so random the others burst into laughter, Koriand'r leaned in, hanging onto his arm in a fit of giggles before she kissed his cheek, her thumb grazing his cheek- and Dick was on cloud nine; it was wonderful to see that expression again on the Titan leader. The three members almost forgot what he looked like when he truly smiled. Now, they just had to keep him from practically having sex with her on the table when their kisses became eager.

But the real problem arose when they were fixing to leave, waiting for Kori and Gar to finish their smoothies that Victor bought them. A flash had caught their eyes from the right, followed by two more and a familiar murmur started amongst the crowd. Dick automatically slumped his shoulders with a frustrated sigh and Kori looked at him, "What is the matter?"

Another flash. He chanced at leaning toward her to whisper, glaring past her hair when a camera went off, "Just... stay close to me, okay?"

"But why?"

"Remember the whole identity thing?" She nodded, "Dick Grayson is the celebrity and we've been spotted. Don't say anything and if you can, tune everything out," he leaned away, "We're leaving. Victor?"

"We came in through the other side and with what I'm seeing, we're not even going to make it halfway." A hard look set in his eyes, "It was going so well. No one recognized us."

"I guess our luck ran out." Dick stood, pulling Kori with him and securely wrapping his arm around her waist. He ignored the murmur that grew louder. "Raven, portal."

She nodded and grabbed Gar's hand who started to quickly walk away from them. They went in the opposite direction that Dick and Victor were moving in and the alien's heart jumped, "Where are they-?"

Victor fell into step behind her, "Don't worry, Kor, Raven just needs to get away from anyone seeing her to make the portal and then she'll pull us through when we're in the clear. You just stay by me and Dick and it'll be okay." He patted her shoulder while Dick handed her his sunglasses and phone that had long black wires connected to it with red buds. Putting the buds in her ears, Dick pressed play on the screen and Koriand'r blinked at the music that drowned out the world around her. The tempo was fast, the beat seeming to becoming one with her heart as Dick and Victor pulled her through the humans that started to approach, all waving with rapidly moving mouths and excited eyes. Flashes started to go off all at once, blinding Koriand'r for a moment as she stumbled in her step and strong arms were quick to grab her. Dick's arms tightened around her shoulders as she clutched at his shirt. But still, throughout this confusing, disorienting situation, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the crowd behind the shades.

Females. Females everywhere with red, teary faces, their lips moving in a way that she clearly recognized in the calling of his name. Some reached out to touch him, grab his arm, rushing with their phones to take pictures of the man that was holding Kori. Then she felt herself swallow hard when she saw that some girls had Nightwing's emblem on their shirts, boys with Superman and Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman... her eyes fell on a child with a black 'R' over his breast.

_Look away_

Dick forced a smile and wave as they neared closer to the emergency exit doors.

_Close your eyes_

Victor scanned behind the doors, nodding slightly when mall security started push the crowd back. He opened the door just enough for them to squeeze in and held it close while a black disc materialized.

_Push it back- force it away, you can do it_

Gar stepped halfway out of the disc. When Victor disappeared in it, Dick lifted Kori to the Titan and three pairs of hands grabbed onto her. The disc welcomed the alien with a tingling chill that shot through her body in electrifying currents for the splittest second before spitting her out into warmth once again. Coming into contact with something, her arms wrapped around the object to keep from tripping and unknowingly held onto a chuckling Victor, "Well, Kori, I didn't know you wanted me that bad."

Stammering and blushing, she stepped back into an entering Dick who glared, "Funny."

"Jealous?"

"As of," he smirked, his finger hooking into the belt loops of Kori's jeans and pulled her closer into him. Inclining his head, Dick kissed under her ear, smiling at her goose bumps. "Only me, right Kori?"

Oh, how his whisper gave her chills.

Wait, who- who was...?

Dick's next sentence avoided her hearing even though his mouth was right by her ear. Victor wittingly shot back and slipped off his ring, followed by a chuckling Gar and Rachel took off her sweater and placed it over a chair of the sitting room they were standing in. But Koriand'r still didn't hear them for her attention was on something else.

Or really someone.

Dick shook his head at his friends and pulled on her hand, "C'mon Kori, let's-" he hesitated as she looked over his shoulder and didn't respond to his tug. "Kori?" He turned around, "What are you...?"

And froze.

Standing just outside the door was none other than Barbara, her eyes wide and mouth gaping open. A book sat in her limp, still hands as she paled sickly and stumbled back when her eyes wouldn't remove themselves from one particular person.

Dick blinked absentmindedly, barely able to breathe out, "B... Babs?"

Her gaze never left Kori.

Gar stepped forward, the only one on alert as the rest of them struggled with action, and put himself between the two females. But he didn't know that the woman he was trying to shield was just as captured by the other and tilted her head to keep eye contact. The book fell to the floor.

That was when Barbara gasped.

Raven's own shock registered before her hands lashed out, sending black energy around Barbara who span as fast as lightening on her heels, expression wild with a terror that startled Koriand'r. The black streaks encased her ankles, bringing her down roughly as they banded tightly around her body, causing her to thrash and scream, "BRUCE!"

That woke Dick. He moved so quick that Kori didn't even notice he wasn't by her side anymore as she took in his form that was suddenly bending over the near-hysterical red-haired woman who tried to kick at him, "Get away from me! _Get away! _BRUCE!"

"Babs! Stop, it's okay!" Dick urged, grabbing her shoulders and lifting her so that he could look her in the eyes, "Listen to me, please!"

_"Bruce!"_

"Babs, enough!"

Koriand'r was stock still while she watched his hands align the woman's face with his and spoke in a low, calming voice as this... _Babs _gasped for breath, her gaze constantly flickering in the alien's direction. A pit formed deep within when the woman struggled to keep eye contact with Dick who was now trying to console her with grazing thumbs under her eyes. Then another voice sounded, deep and ordering.

"That's enough. Take Koriand'r to her room. Raven, Dick and Barbara, the cave- we need to talk." Bruce did not wait for an answer as he turned and walked away from his position on top the grand staircase off to the left, his shadow disappearing around the corner. The Tamaranian didn't even have time to look at Dick as black enveloped her with its tingling, brisk air and when it retracted, she was in Dick's room. And this plunged her heart to the floor. She turned around-

The door closed with a quiet click, Victor locking it while Gar worriedly searched her face. "Hey, about that, it's-"

"Who is she," Koriand'r demanded.

The guys both gained confused expressions at her tone, "That doesn't matter. Look, it was just a-"

"Who _is _she? Why was Richard comforting her? Why did he-" she winced at the memory of his hands on the other woman, whether panicked or not. She didn't care that this _Babs _was having some sort of frightening whiplash or that it was Kori herself who was the cause, no... why did Richard go to her?

The two Titans wearily looked at each other as they didn't know how to answer, or even if they should and instead opted for "She's Batman's sidekick. We didn't know she was here."

"Why did Richard go with her? Why am I here? I need to be with-" Gar's arms prevented her from reaching the door.

"Sorry Kori, but you heard Bruce. We have to stay here until Dick or Raven come for us. Everything's fine, it's probably just a misunderstanding so we gotta wait... okay?" He tried to catch her eyes, but they were too busy flickering over his shoulder, practically begging with those hologram green irises at Victor who shook his head as well. When the Titan was sure Kori wasn't going to struggle against him anymore, he let go and stepped back while she sat at the edge of the bed, looking down at her hands. Fingering the hologram ring, she slid it off and watched her skin tone return to normal and her long hair fell from its braid.

_That woman... was beautiful..._

Victor moved to sit beside her while Gar sat on the floor. He analyzed her somber expression, "What's wrong? Really, what just happened was nothing; Babs probably thought she saw something or-"

"Babs," she breathed, "Is her name not Barbara?"

"Babs is a nickname."

"... Nicknames are given amongst friends and peers, usually positive, correct?"

"Yeah." His brows crossed, "I guess she's a friend. Or really, Dick's friend. They've known each other for _years, _since, like, they were ten."

"... I see..."

"Kor, what's wrong. For real."

Her frown deepened and neither of them liked the hurt that was clear in those downcast emeralds as her arms raised to hug herself, "Why... did he run to her?"

xxx

_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all if it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby. Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything, but everything means nothing if I ain't got you_

Barbara held her face in her hands when Bruce finished, trying to catch a decent lungful of air before it would be sucked out by the absurdity of this entire situation. It couldn't be true. It _can't _be true-

But one peek through her fingers at Dick said it all; it was true. Everything. It would have taken a miracle laid out by God in person to get Dick away from Jump, or really from the Tower where no doubt was the _only _place the Titans could somewhat be better. Yet, she still couldn't believe it. How could- why... Barbara rubbed her hands over her hands as if she was trying to rub this information into her head.

Bruce sighed, "This is about as much as I am willing to tell you."

"All you told me was that she... _that _girl is- is..." she shuddered and closed her eyes, "and that she came back a-and doesn't remember anything. And that for some reason it's very important to not say a thing about anything from before two weeks ago; that's it."

"I also said that you should inform me _before _you decide to drop in for a visit." His face hardened seriously as his tone became rebuking, "You have caused a scene, a potential risky one that might have affected Koriand'r for the worse."

"I didn't know-"

"No, you didn't," he glanced at the two Titans with them, leaning very quietly against the desk off to the side with their arms crossed and statue-like. The female Titan had her cowl up, hiding her face in shadow except for her lips that hinted at no emotion whatsoever. But Bruce knew her eyes were locked on Barbara and that she was listening to every word and thought that the woman was having. His son sat next to her, not touching though close, not having changed as his teammate did, but did put on his mask; or Raven put it on him. With a vacant, hard expression such as the one he had on at the moment, it was difficult to imagine he did anything but stand where he was without a second thought to the mask or anything outside this conversation. After all, this was Barbara, his closest friend before the Titans, a sister in childhood, a first crush. Why would he put the mask on?

Barbara fought another shudder and clasped her hands, "S-so... she's..."

"She's staying here until we're certain nothing of her memory can be triggered which would take various amounts of time according to Tamaranian philosophy and the amount of energy Koriand'r holds... and if it is too strong for her to suppress."

"And she has...?"

"No abilities, no flight. Basically human."

"... The... the drug." Her gaze flashed to the Titans and saw that Dick's face hardened even more. Bruce called her attention back with his response:

"Blocked, along with her energy. It is the only way until we figure out a cure; this is the Justice League's area and the Titans are not to be responsible for this task."

"But she could-"

He turned his face away to press a set of keys on the computer, "That is all, Barbara. Nothing else concerns you The only reason I am telling you any of this is because we are going to prevent another scene and for that you need to understand the seriousness of this situation. _Do_ you understand?"

"... Yes."

Pressing a few more keys, he nodded, "Raven, I need you to create several portals throughout the manor for easy access to wherever Koriand'r might be, as well as some extra protection in her room. I need the manor secured."

Barbara watched as the statue moved, coming to life, but never hinting at any emotion while she approached Bruce with dimly glowing hands. She never said a word nor did she even glance in Barbara's way, her cold intimidation raising the hairs on the human's arms. Standing now with Bruce, her white robe whisked out and a black raven materialized around the two before disappearing. When they did, Barbara's anxiety heightened now that she was alone with- wait, where was he? He wasn't leaning against the desk anymore. She looked around herself until she caught sight of his form walking quietly away to the secret entrance into the manor. Hastily standing and running to him, she called, "Wait! Dick!"

Though he paused, he didn't look back and she had to run in front of him in order to see his face, "Can we talk?"

"No." He continued passed her and opened the door, walking into the manor until she put herself between him and the hall.

"I'm not taking that for an answer."

Silence.

"Please, I just to t-"

"No."

"Will you shut up and just talk to me!"

"Why are you here?"

She moved back a little at his low, disembodied voice that was more frightening with the mask, "I heard you were here."

"No, you didn't."

_Shit._ "Alright fine, I was waiting for you to show up." At his empty expression that was the only response she would be receiving she continued, "Ever since Batman ditched town four weeks back, he gave me orders to look after Gotham. I did, I am, but every time I tried to contact him he would either ignore me or give me crypt answers and you know I hate that," she looked down, "Then Jump was on the news because you guys haven't been seen for a while and suddenly Jinx and Flash are taking care of it. It doesn't take a genius to know that something was up and I didn't like how you just disappeared... I was worried."

"None of this concerns you."

"All of this concerns me," she pressed, "Batman isn't just your mentor, he's mine as well and your my friend, Dick. Last night I saw Batman take down a couple of thugs so I assumed you were here."

"Assumption is the mother of all fuck-ups."

Barbara flinched away, "Dick, I-"

"You scared her!" He glared, "You could've ruined everything!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What good is sorry? What does sorry even _do_? It's a wasted word that can't make up for the disaster you almost committed. Seriously, what the hell were you-!?"

"I was worried!" Barbara said loudly, throwing her hands up, "She freaked me out, I didn't know what was going on! How would _you _react if you in my position, Dick? You expect me to be all understanding at first glance and wave hello as if nothing ever happened!?" Wrong move; he acquired a dark expression that dared her to speak again, but Barbara took it, "Bruce been acting been strange and more distant than usual, always busy so _I _have to patrol alone most of the time with Catwoman, you and he leave without a word; gone for a _month, _Dick, a freaking _month!_ and are back with- with..." she tried to see past the mask and into his eyes, "I was losing my head trying to find out if you were okay but Clark and Barry never gave me any answers. I asked Wally if he knew what was going on! We were all worried! I was even contacted by the network! They _needed _to know where their leader and head team were!"

"What did you tell them."

"Just that you were with Batman. What else could I tell them? I had to be the one to convince them all to stay put since they wanted to go out and search for you. And for _this _to be the cause!" She watched as his mouth pressed together, contemplating everything she's been saying and possibly thinking of his network and an explanation. It was now that she took a moment to study the drastic change in his face from the one she used to know, the one that he changed into when _she _died, and the most important being the one she saw when he stepped out of Raven's energy with _her. _That was what made Barbara freeze in her tracks, the shock of his smile and unconcealed eyes paralyzing her entire being as well as the Titans long forgotten grin... then she saw the woman. But this empty look he was giving her right now... it's the same one that rid him of his smile, one that would make anyone else but her and Bruce afraid to even breathe while that mask was in perfect place and enhancing this threatening demeanor. But... just a moment ago he was.. he was... _smiling_. Lively. Happy.

He was actually happy.

Barbara stepped closer.

"Dick, I didn't mean to push everything on the edge. I came because... I wanted to see you. I needed to know if you were okay. It's been three years since we last saw each other, properly, and I was there on _that _day after... I was there for you, even if you didn't see me. No matter what you may think, I still care about you and this whole thing scared me because, well, because it's _you _and lately you've been... not the same. We haven't spoken since the ball and the way that went wasn't the way I wanted our last encounter to be. I had hoped that after you had some time... to heal... that maybe I could... be there for you again." Placing her hand against his cheek, she looked passed the mask and said softly, "I'm always here. I don't like the way things have changed; you're not the same and I know these past few years have been very hard. I had thought that you only needed time to get passed everything and then maybe..." her voice lowered, running her thumb under his eye as she leaned closer.

He sighed and removed her hand, stepping away while glanced down the hall, "Babs... just stop. I appreciate your concern, but this... this is pushing it."

"No, this is facing it. Dick, you never even tried to move on." She held his face once again, keeping hers just a few inches away, "It's just like before when you left me to go to Jump and came back with her. You're not even considering another-"

He pulled her hands off. "Leave, Barbara."

"Dick, just listen to me-"

"There's nothing _to _listen to. Go."

Barbara looked at him, disbelieving. "I don't get it. Anyone else would've moved on within the first year, two at the most; you've never been one to be attached to anything, even me and I've been with you about as long as Bruce has, longer than _her! _What happened was terrible and traumatizing, but you have to let go! She's different! It's not the same St-"

His glare intensified as he bent closer to her and said through gritted teeth, "You don't know _anything _of what's really going on or why she is the way she is."

"I know that she isn't _her,_" Barbara responded clearly, "Koriand'r _isn't her_, Dick. You're settling for someone who isn't even half of what-"

"Shut up."

"She's a shadow, what's left of-"

"Stop!"

"-and you don't want to admit it or even face it, because you're afraid of losing her again and-"

"ENOUGH!"Dick shouted. Barbara didn't jump or flinch, her own anger giving her the confidence to stand her ground against him while his suddenly started to shake. Dick was breathing heavily, his expression the definition of anger and denial as he turned away from her, running his fisted hands through his hair, but Barbara caught the slight quiver in them. She stepped forward with her hand raised-

He lashed his out and pushed hers away, "Get out."

"Dick-"

"Now."

Barbara span around to see a livid, cowl covered Raven just behind her, her lips being the only thing she could see and twisting dangerously. Black tendrils slithered from under her robe and coiled toward Barbara with threatening hisses, _"Now."_

The woman backed into the wall and with cautious eyes always on Raven, she maneuvered passed, chancing one glance over her shoulder at the turned away man before hurrying off. When she was gone, Raven took a step toward Dick, but stopped when he shook his head, "Leave me alone."

She dropped her hand, "I would... but are you-"

"Raven... please." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back into the cave, "Not now."

xxx

_Some people search for a fountain that promises forever young. Some people need three dozen roses and that's the only way to prove you love them. Hand me the world on a silver platter and what good would it be with no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me_

Koriand'r glanced at the clock again: one hour; one hour filled with nonstop attempts of Garfield and Victor to get her mind off of Dick and Raven... and Barbara.

There was no way that could happen.

But they still tried, aiming to entertain her with games and movies, telling her jokes and stories and introduced her to the art of drawing. Koriand'r actually became a little distracted as the guys dwelled in childish competition to capture her likeness on paper, both making her judge on who had the better skill.

She couldn't even recognize her face.

But the effort that they actually put in it made the absurd drawings wonderful. She started to feel guilty that they were trying all they could to make her smile, so for their efforts she allowed herself to giggle a bit, pushing her worry slightly away to give her attention to the guys.

The effect was instant as they became more enthusiastic and playful; Koriand'r almost forgot about her worry when Gar left to find something to watch and came back with a whole stack of movies with a bag of chips dangling on top. He dumped them on the floor as Victor looked through, "Okay we got... 21 Jump Street, GI Joe, Fast & Furious and Terminator! Those are the only ones I'm showing this lil' lady... oh wait, except for Jump."

"What!? That movie is, like, hilarious!"

"Do you see that innocent face!" He gestured to Koriand'r who giggled at Gar's groan, "Yeah, no."

"Well, if we're keeping things PG then all of these are out!" The Titan shoved a handful of chips in his mouth, "And I don't think Kori wants to watch some fluffy, princess-y, mushy piece of-"

"I would like that," she said sweetly, smiling when the Titans blinked. Tucking her hair behind her ear, a plan started to form in her head when she glanced at the clock again, "I believe I would enjoy this mushy film of fluffed royalty."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Gar looked around, "Right, uh, princess movies, um... yeah, I think there's some around here, somewhere."

"Or we could just make a quick trip," Victor pointed out, "through one of the portals Raven's created back home; there's some there."

While Koriand'r ignored this 'home' that he was referring to, Gar nodded, turning to her, "Is that okay?"

"Why would it be otherwise?"

"Then you'll... wait for us right? We won't be long."

She smiled and threw in a giggle, "What joy this will be! But please, why are your royalty covered in fluffy mush? Is it customary?"

"It's just something we say for sweet, girly things like love and happiness," he waved nonchalantly, "But it's nothing compared to GI Joe!"

"We also have Star Trek."

Gar made a face at Victor, "Let's just get her the princess crap. We'll be back, Kori!"

She waved back as they hurried out the room, closing the door behind them before she scrambled off the bed and pressed her ear against the door. Very quietly, she opened it and peeked out, seeing the two Titans' forms rounding the corner in loud chatter, walking out into the hall when they were out of hearing range.

The cave; she started down the hall-

_Stop_

Her feet froze.

_Listen to them; they are trying to help_

Koriand'r closed her eyes, her face pinching in discomfort and guilt at the truth that her conscience was telling her. But she couldn't overlook this, not with the thought of Dick being with whoever this woman is. This caused such an intense reaction in her that she didn't even want him out of her sight. Just the memory of his hands grabbing at her, this 'Babs' wildly searching his face and now being gone an hour set her on edge and made her fists clench tighter. She took another step-

_No!_

Koriand'r snapped around, her mental voice so loud she expected someone to be behind her; but she was alone in the hallway and rebuked herself for being so easily frightened. Scanning the area around, Koriand'r slipped down the hall, all the while her conscious tugging at her to turn away.

Dick is with her.

She is with him.

It's been a little over an hour, Kori needs to know; she just has to check-

_Please_, her voice whispered and for once the alien paused, _do not do this... tried so hard... away..._

Her gaze was on the floor before lifting her eyes to see her reflection staring back through the silver, decorative disc on an elegant long table that held other fancy decorations. Green on green eyes were dim and pleading, unrecognizable for the Tamaranian though they were her eyes.

And this angered her even more.

So now with a determined glare, she checked around the corner and whispered menacingly to herself, "Do not tell me to do!" and ran down to the next turn.

It was fairly easy to find the entrance through the Grandfather clock that Dick showed her yesterday. Though she only saw it once, she had no trouble finding it as everything was familiar to her- the halls, rooms, doors and even the furniture. She couldn't explain it, or really didn't want to, but it all felt... not... alien. As a matter of fact, she knew exactly what to press to open the entrance and she was about to when-

It swished open and Koriand'r twisted back into the corner, pressing against the wall as voices drifted toward her, first faint and distant before she strained her hearing. It was a female, then male and her skin bristled when she recognized Barbara's voice, only catching bits and pieces:

"... Batman ditched town four weeks back he gave me orders to look after Gotham. I did, I am... Jump was on the news because you guys haven't been seen for a while... It doesn't take a genius to know that something was up and I didn't like how you just disappeared... I was worried."

Dick murmured something, Koriand'r frowning when she didn't catch it and turned her ear more in their direction.

"...mine as well and your my friend, Dick... I assumed you were here."

_Friend_, her eyebrows crossed, _who are you?_ Her thoughts stopped when she suddenly heard a rise in Dick's voice, eyes widening when she detected anger and resentment lacing his every word. Koriand'r has never heard such a tone from him before and the argument they had the other day was nowhere close to this for she wasn't afraid when he raised his voice at her; it just heightened her own anger.

But this... this was different.

"...wasted word that can't make up for the disaster you almost committed. Seriously, what the hell were you-!?"

"I was worried!" Barbara said loudly and Koriand'r peeked over the edge, keeping her body safe behind the corner and in the shadows, "She freaked me out, I didn't know what was going on! How would _you _react if you in my position, Dick? You expect me to be all understanding at first glance and wave hello as if nothing ever happened!?" Koriand'r wished she could see Dick, but he had his back to her and only Barbara was in clear view, "Bruce been acting been strange and more distant than usual, always busy so _I _have to patrol alone most of the time with Catwoman, you and he leave without a word; gone for a _month, _Dick, a freaking _month!_ and are back with- with... I was losing my head trying to find out if you were okay but Clark and Barry never gave me answers. I asked Wally if he knew what was going on! We were all worried! I was even contacted by the network! They _needed _to know where their leader and head team were!"

As he answered, Koriand'r pulled back, trying to understand what was going on while fighting to stay hidden here and continue ease dropping. But the guilt was already becoming heavy on her shoulders; was this her fault? Was she the reason the Titans network of heroes were all worrying anxiously? How could Koriand'r even-

A foot step sounded and she couldn't help but peek again only to still when she saw that Barbara now stood closer to him.

"Dick, I didn't mean to push everything on the edge. I came because... I wanted to see you. I needed to know if you were okay. It's been three years since we last saw each other, properly, and I was there on _that _day after... I was there for you, even if you didn't see me. No matter what you may think, I still care about you and this whole thing scared me because, well, because it's _you _and lately you've been... not the same. We haven't spoken since the ball and the way that went wasn't the way I wanted our last encounter to be. I had hoped that after you had some time to heal... that maybe I could... be there for you again."

The Tamaranian's heart started to pound at her words, but it was nothing compared to the sight of the woman placing her hand against Dick's cheek. "I'm always here. I don't like the way things have changed; you're not the same and I know these past few years have been very hard. I had thought that you only needed time to get passed everything and then maybe..."

The pounding drum dropped when she leaned forward and Koriand'r jumped back, breathing heavily. She didn't hear him telling her to leave over the rushing of blood in her ears and the frantic, erratic beating when her heart came back to life. Their voices were low murmurs under the crashing in the Tamaranian's mind as a giant hole carved itself into her chest. With shaking hands and knees, she tried to brace herself against the wall until she slid to the floor. And despite the tears welling up in her eyes, they weren't enough to rid her completely of hearing.

Oh, but how she wished it did.

"...be attached to anything, even me and I've been with you about as long as Bruce has, longer than her... have to let go! She's different. It's not the same St-"

Koriand'r didn't even hear Dick's response as she tried to crawl away, wanting to put as much distance between her and them but her legs would not stand. Then she caught her name.

"I know it isn't _her. _Koriand'r _isn't her_, Dick. You're settling for someone who isn't even half of what- she's a shadow, what's left of... and you don't want to admit it or even face it, because you're afraid of losing her again and-"

"ENOUGH!"

At his shout, the alien gasped, her hands flashing to her ears to block off all sound while her eyes squeezed tightly over the tears that started to fall.

_There _is_ someone else. He does think of another woman! He sees someone else! Why- how can... no, no!_

_Go_

Koriand'r flinched.

_Leave... do not listen any longer... go..._

Fighting to stand, she pushed herself up, hands trying to find grip on the walls. She heard nothing outside of her own heavy breathing; didn't see anything but her own two feet desperately trying to run away.

She didn't even catch Bruce watching her from the opposite hall in the direction she ran from.

xxx

_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all if it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby. Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything, but everything means nothing if I ain't got you..._

_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing if I ain't got you with me baby_

Gar looked at her again.

Koriand'r didn't move, didn't speak, she didn't even try to smile at them when he and Victor burst through the room with a new load of movies ready for watching. She had only laid on the bed in a seemingly sleeping position, but a closer look told that she was trying to hide her face from them and no amount of prying could get her to look up. So Victor just quietly gestured to leave her alone and put on one movie that he knew would gain a reaction, if any. As it started, they both sat by her on the floor and said nothing. It wasn't until Ariel saw Eric for the first time that they both felt the tiniest movement from the bed as she looked up from her arms.

They didn't turn.

Gar heard the tiniest of gasps when Ariel sealed over her voice and felt her warmth from when she scooted slightly closer as Eric took the beautiful redhead around, showing her everything while making her smile and laugh.

Then came the tiniest gasps again when they leaned in to share a first kiss.

But it was when Eric was hypnotized and showed up with Ursula on his arm that Koriand'r froze, making no sound or move as Ariel ran away and the guys fought not to jump up in overwhelming worry when they caught the distinct sound of quiet crying. It stopped however, when Ariel went to save him, gaining back her voice and showing Eric that it was her all along and defeating Ursula with him. Gar caught out of the corner of his eye the princess resting her cheek on the back of her hands, the light from the TV reflecting off her twinkling eyes when the mermaid finally joined her love, spinning high into the air before he brought her down for a passionate kiss. When it ended, the guys didn't know what to do or say until they heard the most timid of voices say, "Please... play it again..."

Gar raised the remote.

The two Titans weren't sure how many times they watched the movie, maybe three, four? It didn't matter for Koriand'r moved to sit in between them on the floor. She rotated between leaning her head on Gar and Victor as the two began to doze off and took the remote when they started to snore. The rewind button has never gained so much attention as she replayed all her favorite scenes, fascinated by the physical- as well as character -similarities between Eric and Dick until it only made her somberness even worse.

But, yet, she refused to stop watching.

And her conscience hasn't said a word.

The sun was gone and the stars were out before Koriand'r knew it, her eyelids growing heavier with each passing minute. When Raven and Dick finally walked in, all three adults were asleep, laying on the floor with the alien being the only one covered in a blanket. Raven quietly murmured to Gar while shaking his shoulder and brushed his hair away from his forehead as he sleepily looked up at her, "Time to go."

He frowned at her whisper, but didn't object. Rising, he shoved Victor awake who almost disturbed Kori until Dick shushed him, explaining that Wally and Jinx were needed back home. Shuffling on their feet, Gar and Victor walked into the black portal Raven created, but not before both took turns kissing the Tamaranian's cheek in goodnight. Raven took her own turn, whispering promises into the sleeping woman's ear and glanced at Dick with a whisper that she will keep the portal open till sunrise and went through.

The Titan leader watched as it grew smaller till it just floated as a black orb. Then he bent down and scooped up the sleeping Koriand'r and laying her gently on the bed. He slowly changed her into pj's and only paused for a few seconds at the movie playing before turning it off. She made a strange sound then, something cross between a sigh and a small whimper, but stopped when he crawled on top of her with tiny kisses up her neck. Staring at her peaceful expression, Dick bent lower and softly brushed his lips on hers. When she didn't stir, he continued his trail of kisses over her face, folding his arms securely around her and tucking the blanket around their form.

It took a while for her to notice that someone was with her, but even in sleep she knew who it was. Finally rousing enough to pull away slightly, her eyelids flickered and brows crossed, but Dick was quick to soothe her, "Shh, baby, I'm here." He ran his fingertips along her back, "I'm sorry, Kori, we ruined your day. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Dick paused when she snuggled closer, lifting her leg over his and he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Running his fingers through her hair, his lips brushed along her forehead.

Her hands and legs tightened around him.

Two minutes to sunrise, Dick rose and pulled the covers over Koriand'r. Then he pressed their mouths together for a long moment, savoring the kiss as his hand became lost in her hair. With one last whisper against her lips, he stood to go, "I promise."

Koriand'r opened her eyes just as the portal close behind him.


End file.
